Tabula Rasa
by Winged Seraph
Summary: COMPLETE. Faith survives the crash of OceanicAir Flight 815 but can she survive the dangers that wait for her on the island? LOST Xover!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING belonging to those at LOST or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No money is being made from this, just silly enjoyment so please don't sue; I am a poor, VERY POOR college student with only delusions of grander as my sidekick. Those are pretty cheap these days and won't give you much satisfaction trust me. Simply put, nothing belongs to me and it never will. LIKE I'd be writing this if it did. Riiiight._

_A/N: Just a note to say that I am using a lot of actual dialogue from the show so if you recognize something, more than likely it's from the actual script. I am not claiming any of those parts and would never do such a thing. Those lines, characters, and events solely belong to those who own and produce LOST. Some things are similar, some things for you fans are different, but you should be able to recognize which is which and hopefully still enjoy it. This chapter and the next relies heavily on actual LOST events and dialogue but after that it'll be more focused on Faith individually and her adventures on the island. Updates will happen when I can and will be long like this each time, that's for sure._

_Stick with me and leave me some feedback if you like what you read! Thanks!_

_ATTENTION: Sections in italics are flashbacks!_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Pilot**  
**&&&&&&&&&&&**

She was alive.

Faith could hear screams over the roar of burning metal but she remained lying in the position on her back. Her breathing pattern finally returned to normal and she blinked several times as smoke billowed around her, floating seamlessly into the air.

Faith leaned forward to rise up on her elbows and coughed, glancing around.

Parts of the plane were scattered and on fire, the midsection being the only part still decently intact. They must have lost the cockpit and tail on the way down.

She growled under her breath as she noticed the medium sized gash on her arm. Blood clots had already begun to form, and Faith ignored the stinging sensation as she stood and brushed at the sand covering her arms and torso.

"Hey, get over here! Give me a hand!"

The screaming had stopped and she glanced at the main wreckage to see a tall, closely shaved dark haired man in a business suit waving in her direction and catching the attention of others as he knelt beside a plane tire.

Faith reacted immediately, moving towards him at the same time as several other people and they all grabbed edges of the tire and the metal attachment.

"On the count of three! One ... Two ... THREE!"

Faith gritted her teeth. She knew she could lift the whole thing by herself but even in the current situation, it would be too noticeable. She allowed the men to lift the brute weight of it first, pretending to struggle a bit then when the weight was distributed evenly amongst them, she lifted the metal. It raised, each person letting out a grunt and the man who had caught their attention pulled the injured person out from underneath, repositioning him a few feet away to rip at his bloody pants.

She watched quietly as he ripped off his tie and looped it tightly against the wound to help stop the bleeding.

In the distance someone else screamed again and Faith shielded her eyes with her hand in order to see where it was coming from. A rather pregnant woman was crawling up the beach, one hand on her overly large stomach while the other tried to steady her entire body.

The man in the business suit instantly noticed as well, pointing at an older, bald man standing beside her.

"All right, get him out of here!" He motioned away from the large engine still turning only a few feet away from them. "Get him away from the engine!" The woman screamed again, screaming for help, and he shifted his gaze towards Faith. "What's your name?"

"Faith!"

"Faith, listen, I need you to do me a favor. After he's moved, I need you to stay with this man and keep pressure on his wound, make sure that the tourniquet stays in place and that he doesn't move around too much. Can you do that?"

She nodded moving to replace his hands on the man's leg with her own and he began to move away. "Wait, what's your name?"

He paused only a second before he took off running. "Jack!"

Faith glanced back at the older man he had instructed to help. "You ready?"

He nodded.

"Let's do this then. What's your name?"

"John Locke."

Faith nodded, standing by the injured man's feet and Locke instantly went to grab his arms. They began to pull him away from the wreckage when Locke noticed a man too close to the engine.

"Hey! Get away!"

It was too late, the man unable to hear Locke and suddenly he was pulled into the engine, the entire thing exploding into a giant ball of flaming debris. Faith covered her face, falling to the ground at the same time as Locke and she grunted as pieces of engine scattered themselves around them.

Faith let out a grunt pushing herself back to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" Locke nodded. "You?"

She nodded and grabbed the man's feet again.

&&&&&&&&

The sun was beginning to set as Faith continued to survey the broken pieces of the plane. She stretched her arms upwards and glanced around spotting a man taking out a single cigarette from a cigarette box. She edged towards him as he put it into his mouth and lit it, staring out into the ocean in front of him as he began to smoke.

"I would kill for one of those right about now." She flashed him a winning smile motioning towards the rest of his cigarettes.

"That right?" The man's eyes flashed towards her. He took a couple of steps closer and looked around at the wreckage, letting out another puff of smoke. Without another word, he turned and walked away, tossing the cigarette on the sand.

Faith grunted, rolling her eyes and she glanced around again before swooping down and picking up the smoking piece of tobacco. No sense in wasting a good cigarette even if it had touched that asshole's lips. Faith inhaled sharply, closing her eyes then exhaled, repeating the motion a few minutes before she discarded the cigarette as well.

The sun had gone down, a large bonfire not too far off in the distance, and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her leather pants. Rolling her shoulders and popping her neck, she let out a long sigh then made her way towards the rest of the crash survivors. It'd be a miracle if she could find her luggage so she could change into some jeans and a tank top but at this point, she'd say one miracle was already enough to ask for one day.

&&&&&&&&

Faith glanced over the injured man, checking his makeshift bandage. The bleeding had stopped. Satisfied that it looked decent enough to where she didn't need to hover over him every passing second, she stood and spotted Locke sitting and staring out at the ocean. He must have sensed her looking and at that moment turned from his position to flash a small smile.

She ambled over closer to him, plopping down on the sand and bent her knees, hugging them with her arms. They sat in silence, both just staring out at the open water as it rushed in and out, the tide strong and steady.

"How's he doing?"

Faith glanced over at the injured man. "He'll make it."

Locke nodded still staring out at the ocean. "You might want to have the doctor take a look at your arm."

She glanced down at the gash and shrugged. "I'm five by five, yo, right as rain. Nothing to worry about."

He opened his mouth as if to say something else when a loud rumbling exploded from the jungle. The island moaned loudly, trees shifting left to right and Locke and Faith both turned around as everyone climbed to their feet, their voices rising in alarm and confusion.

"That was weird, right?" A man spoke up.

"Did anybody see that?"

The trees began to twist, something knocking them down as the sound continued and they all gathered together in a cluster, eyes locked on the sight as it continued. Faith moved forward, inching closer to the front of the line, and stopped directly beside a shorter man, his head covered in a hoodie, eyes fixated on the image with a dry frown on his face.

"Terrific."

"Not exactly the word I would have chosen." Faith mumbled. "But it'll work."

&&&&&&&

_The fasten seatbelt sign dinged as it turned off, announcing that it was okay to unfasten the seatbelts and Faith sighed loudly in relief. _

"_About time I was allowed to pee in this joint."_

_The person next to her chuckled and she shot the dark haired man a look, eyeing him from her seat with her eyebrow cocked. _

"_Something funny?"_

"_Oh, not really." He held up his hands and gave her what she assumed was an innocent, charming smile. "I agree with you, it's about time."_

"_Right." She looked him over but shrugged, stretching in her seat to see if bathroom area was clear. Just her luck, it wasn't; three people were already waiting beside the now Occupied door. It was the same situation on the next aisle over and Faith let out a grunt, flopping back into her seat._

"_Figures."_

_The man next to her stretched as well then sat back down, his gaze sliding back over to focus on her again. "It's always a rat race to the bathrooms. I think they know that and it's why they only make two for every section."_

_The woman in the seat next to him let out an irritated sigh and slapped the magazine she had been reading down on her lap as she leaned forward to glance over at Faith. "Ignore my brother, he talks way too much… all the time." The blond woman twisted her lips and flashed her eyes at him. "You can stop pestering her Boone, she obviously doesn't want your phone number."_

_Faith smirked as the two began arguing and she stretched again to glance towards the bathrooms. The plane suddenly jolted, the hit of turbulence so hard several unbuckled people actually hit the ceiling of the plane, and Faith swore under her breath, yanking her seatbelt on tightly as possible. _

_People began to scream as the airplane shook violently, an alarm going off, and Faith watched as the oxygen masks fell down from the overhead compartments. She barely had time to pull a mask towards her, slipping it over her mouth, as the people around her continued to scream. The plane began to shake even harder as the turbulence went from bad to worse._

&&&&&&&

"It could have been monkeys."

"Sure, it's monkeys. It's Monkey Island..."

Faith turned her attention away from the small group debating amongst themselves and watched as Locke peeled back the peel of an orange he had found in the debris. People were busy picking up anything useful they could find, a handful were shifting through luggage while others collected the items that had washed up on shore.

Locke's attention was elsewhere, and she watched as he smiled past her, the peel of the orange covering his teeth. Faith looked over her shoulder to see a petite brunette staring back at them. The woman failed to react, not so much as smiling or acknowledging the kind gesture of attempted comfort and she looked down at the same time that Locke looked away. Faith watched as the woman slipped a pair of shoes off a dead body, not so much as even glancing towards them again before she walked away.

"I don't think she got it."

Locke glanced at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"You know," Faith motioned to the fruit in his hand. "Your 'orange' smile, kinda creepy."

Locke chuckled but said nothing. He simply flashed the orange smile towards her this time and Faith rolled her eyes before turning to follow the brunette in the direction she had fled.

She found the woman with the doctor, Jack, and the group she had been ease dropping in on earlier. Jack was talking to a younger man and she instantly recognized him as Boone, the brother that had attempted to chat her up on the plane. His sister stood next to him flicking at her skin as if trying to rid herself of some invisible pest.

"I stopped the bleeding and took it off last night. He should be all right." Jack glanced towards Faith. "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, good job." Boone muttered. His eyes slid over to hers but he quickly looked away.

Faith glanced around at the circle then studied the brunette woman until the short man she had stood next to the night before pushed up from the sand.

"I'll come with. I want to help." He mentioned to Jack.

"Nah, I don't need any more help."

"No, it's cool. I don't really feel like standing still, so ... "

Seeing as how he wasn't going to win, Jack simply nodded motioning at the brunette beside him.

"Excellent." Charlie grinned.

"Where ya going?" Faith spoke up, eyes on Jack.

"We're going to go look for the cockpit." The doctor answered. "See if there's anything we can salvage. There might be survivors, or maybe if we're lucky a transceiver radio we can use to contact help."

"I'll come too."

He looked as if he was going to object, and Faith crossed her arms, leveling him with a stern gaze.

"Trust me; you'll need the extra man power in case you run into whatever that was from the night before. Safety in numbers right Doc?"

A muscle in Jack's jaw jumped but after a few seconds, he merely nodded. "Fine, let's go then."

&&&&&&&

Faith kept her pace steady at the rear, watching as the two she found out were Kate and Charlie talked back and forth. Jack led, walking quietly with a long stick. She glanced around at the scenery of the island, barely listening to the conversation going on in front of her. She couldn't help but focus back on Charlie as he began to sing in a high-pitched voice, Kate staring at him blankly.

"Driveshaft!" Charlie exclaimed as he finished, flashing a ring on his hand in front of Kate's face. "I play bass."

"My friend Beth would freak. She loves you guys."

Faith couldn't help but smirk as they all stopped, Kate laughing. Jack turned sharply to join them, glaring at the two of them as he approached.

"Hey." He shook his head as Charlie attempted to sing again. "We need to keep moving."

He turned to take lead once again, Kate saying something else to Charlie before turning away, and as Faith moved past him, he was muttering to himself.

"Still together." He glanced down at the ring on his finger. "…In the middle of a comeback."

Faith shook her head and came up beside Jack, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"So why did you come?"

"Say what?"

"Why'd you come on the hike? You could have stayed at the beach."

"I needed something to keep me busy." Faith shrugged. "Staying there on that beach amongst people crying and arguing wasn't exactly meshing with me too well. This is more my style."

"Walking into the unknown?"

"Exactly." She smirked.

"And if we run into whatever that thing was last night?"

Faith kept her gaze forward. "Why'd you come Doc? Wasn't it Kate's suggestion to come get the radio?" She glanced up towards the sky as it began to rain, the large drops splashing down on them. "Let me guess, she couldn't do it alone cause she's a girl, right?"

"Nothing like that." Jack shrugged. "I just didn't think it was a good idea for anyone to be going out by themselves, especially now that we know there's something else on the island."

"Just gotta figure out what that something else is."

"I'm not sure I want to."

She let the subject drop, pointing forward and the group stopped as they came upon the cockpit, finding it resting in a haphazard, crooked position with the nose pointed up towards the trees. Jack glanced over his shoulder at Kate and Charlie.

"Well, let's do this."

Jack entered first, glancing over his shoulder as Faith remained where she was. "You coming?"

"It doesn't take all of us to get one transceiver radio." She gestured towards Charlie and Kate. "Let them follow you, I'll keep a look out from the bottom."

He nodded then disappeared, Kate and Charlie following after him, and all three grunted as they began to climb up the wet, disheveled part of the plane. Faith glanced up into the plane at the sound of someone slipping. She looked just in time to see Charlie regain his grip and the three continued their unsteady climb.

Faith leaned against the broken part of the plane and crossed her arms, looking around as she listened to the three rummaging inside. Noise from something being slammed informed her Jack had probably found the cockpit was locked. The sound of Kate screaming alerted Faith they had found something else as well and she had barely looked up again to see the body hurdling towards her.

Faith jumped back as it landed with a dull thud on the ground and the body of a pilot stared back at her. She could hear Jack questioning if everyone was okay and heard her name being called.

"Yeah!" She yelled. "Just hurry up! It's getting cold out here, yo."

A twig snapping caught her attention and Faith glanced around the forest again. Another twig snapped and Faith popped her knuckles, gradually taking a few steps in that direction. She disappeared into the hedge of the forest, the bushes shielding her completely from the view of the cockpit.

&&&&&&&&

She pushed back the brushes, looking around and sighed at seeing nothing but more trees and even more bushes. Finding absolutely nothing would teach her to be so anal about hearing things in the forest. For all she knew it was a squirrel or bird that had triggered the noise. No sense in even imagining she'd find a demon or vampire roaming around. Then again, life was full of surprises.

She continued to walk forward a few more feet and still seeing nothing at all, made the decision to turn back around. As soon as she did, there was no mistaking Kate screaming in the distance, followed by the sound of something rumbling in the direction she had just come from not two minutes prior.

Faith broke into a dead run, shoving aside limb after limb as she went. She jumped over a log and kept going, finally pushing through the hedges. Faith watched with wide eyes as the cockpit tilted dangerously and suddenly fell, pieces of tree limbs and metal flying into the air. She had barely wiped her eyes clear of the rain when Kate, Charlie, and Jack burst from the cockpit at a dead run, all screaming and waving their arms.

"Go!" Jack yelled waving his arms frantically as he and Kate ran towards her, Charlie trailing behind. "Just run!"

Faith glanced towards the cockpit as Kate sprinted past her and she bolted the other direction just as Charlie fell, tripping on the roots that lay at his feet. Jack saw her start towards Charlie, glancing in the opposite direction to see that Kate continued running, and he turned back as well.

"Help me!"

Faith bent down, brushing back her hair from her eyes just as Jack reached them and she and Jack tore at the branches, Jack helping Charlie to his feet as she threw aside the last limb, whatever it was roaring in the jungle right on them. Faith glanced around, seeing nothing and was shaken as Jack leaned forward and grabbed her arms.

"Come on!" He yelled at them and shoved Charlie forward. "Let's get going!"

Charlie took off but Faith remained standing there, eyes searching for something she could hear but couldn't see. Jack, who had started to run again as well, turned and came back suddenly pushing her towards the side as the ground rumbled, and Faith cursed as they landed in the bushes, completely engulfed by leaves and branches.

Whatever it was roared past them, disappearing into the forest and it became quiet again, both of them lying on their backs as they stared up at the now clear sky.

Faith leaned up on her elbows and stared down at her dirty clothes. "You better hope I find my luggage." She smirked over at him. "Doubt they got a cleaners for leather on this island."

Jack chuckled, accepting her hand as she stood and assisted him to his feet.

Faith glanced around, shoving her hair out of her eyes. "What was that?" She turned to eye Jack who was staring up at the sky. "Yo, Doc?"

He shushed her, not seeing her look of disbelief, and stepped forward, pushing aside the hedge of leaves to show Charlie and Kate looking up at the sky as well.

"What is –"

"It's the pilot." Jack interrupted.

Both Kate and Charlie turned around as Jack and Faith escaped from the bushes. Faith ignored them as Kate stepped closer to Jack with a relieved smile on her face and Charlie continued to look up.

"Did you see it?" Kate whispered.

"No. It was right behind us when I ... dove into the bushes."

"Pushed us into the bushes you mean." Faith muttered. She shot him an irritated look, flicking a finger caked in mud at him, and he had the decency to look insulted yet sheepish about it.

"Uh, guys?" Charlie spoke quietly, his attention still not on them completely. "How does something like that happen?"

She followed Charlie's line of sight, lips flattening as she took in the image of the mangled body hanging from the top of a tree, blood dripping to the ground in slow drizzles.

"Something big and very hungry." Faith muttered. She placed her hands on her hips continuing to stare at the dangling body. "Just great, even on a tropical island a home girl can't get a vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the good, constructive reviews. Inspiration hit today so here is another chapter. It has once again a lot of actual LOST background to fill in to set everything up but after this chapter, you will see more original material. This chapter as the last is just a set up to place Faith amongst the characters of our lovely show. Enjoy the update, personal remarks located at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: The Pilot Part 2**

**&&&&&&&&**

"You keep asking if there's anything."

"Pardon me for appearing desperate," Charlie spat, "but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no one's gonna find us unless we get that transceiver working -- so, is there anything?"

"No." Jack and Faith stated firmly at the same time. She rolled her eyes as Jack looked over and smirked, picking up the pace as he continued to fidget with the radio.

Faith eyed Jack as he continued messing with the radio knobs. "You break that, and I'm gonna be upset I came all this way for nothing."

Jack smiled and clutched at the radio with steady hands. "I just hope we can get this thing to work."

She nodded, "And then we can get the hell out of here." Faith glanced over her shoulder. "So what's the story with you and Kate?"

"Excuse me?" Jack glanced back at Kate too, noticing her deep in conversation with Charlie. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen you two together." Faith grinned. She looked away from Jack and studied the trees around them. "She's sweet on you, anyone can see that."

He chuckled. "I don't see that but even if it was true, it's not exactly like I'd go around advertising it."

"You say that now but underneath any granola type dude, is one just dying to put today's headline on the front page."

"What's a granola type dude?"

Faith made the sound of a whip cracking, her hand flying up, and she laughed as he pushed her playfully with a shake of his head. Kate's conversation with Charlie had ended, Charlie distracted by some kind of daydream and Faith glanced over her shoulder to find the brunette's watchful gaze locked on her, her eyes dull and lips flattened.

Had Faith looked sooner she would have noticed Kate watching her long before that.

&&&&&&&&

When they finally made their way back to the camp, they were stopped short at the sight of a fight in progress. Immediately, Kate and Jack ran towards the group that had gathered around the two men throwing punches, but Faith lagged behind, sticking her hands in her back pockets and she glanced over at Charlie who remained unmoved.

"You not gonna run over there too?"

"Seen one fight, seen them all right?"

She chuckled looking back towards the group and watched as the taller of the two swung and missed. His misguided attempt allowed his opponent, a longhaired Arabic man, to land a punch firmly into his stomach, and both fell to the ground, rolling as they continued to fight.

"Hey! Break it up!" Jack was successful in pulling the two men apart.

Faith smirked noticing the taller of the two had been the man she had asked earlier for a cigarette.

Snarl on his face, he shoved Jack away. "Get off!"

His next lunge ended up with Jack restraining him again as an African American male subdued the other man.

"Son of a bitch!"

The words continued between them, the tall man snarling and cursing as Jack tried his best to keep the peace. Finally it was the African American that made them quiet down.

"Look, my kid found these in the jungle."

Faith moved forward following Charlie as the group zeroed in their attention in on a pair of handcuffs in his hands. She ignored the two men as they started to argue again, eyes flicking down at the handcuffs then up to study the people around her.

Jack said nothing and she shifted, watching out of the corner of her eye as Boone appeared beside her and looked to Jack.

"You guys found the cockpit? Any survivors?"

Faith glanced at Kate and Charlie but they all shook their heads and Boone frowned at their hesitation. Kate headed off with the radio without another word at the same time Charlie disappeared and Faith squinted against the sun.

"Find anything else?"

Jack and Faith locked eyes.

"No." Jack shrugged. "Nothing useful."

"Why are you guys both caked in mud?" Boone was looking back and forth between them. "You look like you've been rolling around in it while Charlie and Kate are hardly dirty."

Faith glared at him. "Maybe we found a slip and slide, why are you asking so many questions?"

He took a step back, opening his mouth as if to respond and she was well aware of Jack smirking from beside her. Boone shook his head, snapping his jaw shut just as an African American woman came up to them.

"Doctor, the man with the shrapnel … I think you should take a look at him."

He nodded. "Sure thing."

Faith gave her best friendly smile at the woman then glanced to Jack. "A man with shrapnel? You gonna need any help with that?"

"No, thanks, I got it."

"Bet you do Doc. Catch ya later." She patted him on the back, moving to her way up the slope of the beach.

"Hey, uh, wait up!"

She rolled of her eyes but turned back to see Boone running to catch up. "Yeah?"

"I don't know your name… And seeing as how we, uh, we're going through luggage?" Boone pointed towards the huge pile of suitcases and personal belongings. "I was gonna keep an eye out for your stuff."

She looked back at him. "Don't hold your breath; it's only one medium sized bag. I doubt it made it."

"You never know, just gotta have a little faith." He smiled brightly and extended his hand. "I'm Boone Carlyle."

She smirked and shook the offered hand. "Faith Lehane."

"Imagine that."

Faith turned walking away from him again. "Yeah, imagine."

"I'll let you know if I find anything!" Boone yelled after her.

"You do that!" She didn't look back this time, simply waving over her head as she continued up the beach. As she made her way past Kate presently talking to the Arabic man, the woman turned her head, catching her eye as she passed. They glanced at one another and Faith cocked an eyebrow seeing that Kate's eyes were still dull and watchful.

Faith changed directions and headed straight for the both of them, stopping a foot away. "What's up?"

"Sayid says if we can get this to higher ground, we can get a signal. Higher ground like that."

Faith followed the direction Kate pointed and whistled under her breath at the sight of the looming mountain. "Piece of cake." She glanced between the two of them. "I can do it in no time."

"We're going as a group." Kate held the radio tighter to her chest.

"Okay, then I guess we're going as a group."

Sayid looked to Kate but nodded moving off to collect some items and a backpack. Faith kept her gaze on the other woman.

"Anyone ever tell you that you look familiar?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Goodie. I'm famous." Faith smiled smugly as Sayid returned, flinging the backpack onto his shoulders.

"You might want a backpack to carry some water."

"How about…"

"I'd like to come with you."

Faith stopped mid-sentence glaring at the blonde woman who suddenly appeared and she sighed as she saw Boone making his way up from behind his sister.

"Shannon!" He snarled. "She's not going. She doesn't want to go."

"The hell I'm not! You don't know what the hell I do!"

Faith's lips twisted as they continued to bitch at each other and she leaned forward, snatching the water bottle out of Boone's hands. Faith thrust it at Sayid. "Here's my water. I don't do backpacks."

She glanced over just as Charlie joined them as well. "Well, this is turning into a big ol' boy scout trip isn't it?"

Shannon glared at Charlie. "You're going, aren't you?"

He grinned and nodded eagerly. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yep."

Boone let out a loud sigh and thrust his hands out. "Fine, I'm going too then."

"Whoopee." Faith muttered motioning Kate and Sayid onward. "Now that we've all established we're one big happy family, let's get on with it." They nodded in agreement and began to walk away.

"….she's actually really nice."

She didn't turn around to see whom Charlie was talking about.

&&&&&&&&

Almost out of the range of everyone back at camp, Faith noticed from the corner of her eye the latest tag along to the group the same time as Kate did; the tall man from the fight earlier.

"You decided to join us." Kate commented.

"I'm a complex guy, Sweetheart." He replied before taking lead in front of them.

"Strange. I would have figured you're more like a simple asshole."

He swiveled his head to glare at Faith and she shrugged.

"What? I don't know what else to call you. Marlboro Man? Is that better?"

He grunted turning his attention away from her completely. Faith snorted and shot Kate a look as she noticed the woman was watching her again.

"What?" She squinted. "There something on my face?"

"No." Kate looked away, picking up her pace and she joined Sayid, the two talking quietly as he motioned back and forth from the mountain to the radio in his hands.

"How long is this hike gonna take?"

Hearing Shannon questioning Boone a million times behind her, she wasn't surprised at seeing Boone quicken his pace to come up beside her. Charlie seemed however happy by this move, too eager to oblige Shannon's incessant mumblings.

"You're not really related to her, right?"

"Stepsister." Boone grumbled. "She drives me crazy."

"And yet, you still look out for her. That's what's crazy."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No." She answered quickly. "I'm one of a kind." Faith bit at her bottom lip. "Or I used to be."

"Used to be?"

She ignored him. "You Mommy's son or Daddy's?"

"Mother's." It looked like Boone was about to ask her another question when the group stopped, all eyeing the tall cliff that loomed ahead of them.

"We are so not climbing that."

"Yes, we so are." Faith grumbled back at Shannon. She motioned to the branches and rocks that were scattered up the cliff. "Looks like we're doing a bit of rock climbing." She glanced to her right. "You first Marlboro Man."

"Why do I gotta go first?"

"Cause if you fall then I'll know it's a sign to find another way around." Faith quipped. "Unless you're chicken and Boone here needs to do it instead."

"I ain't chicken." He snarled at her. "And the name's Sawyer."

"Whatever you say Marlboro Man." She smiled sweetly. "What are you waiting on?"

&&&&&&&&

"These guys never quit." Faith muttered, rolling her neck as Sayid and Sawyer argued about the radio and she surveyed the open space around them. "They should get married or something, and then they'd have a reason to fight all the time."

Boone turned towards her with a smirk. "What are you-"

"Shh, be quiet." She held up her finger and stopped moving. "Don't say anything."

The tall grass around them shifted, heavy breathing suddenly close to them.

Charlie shifted nervously beside Shannon. "It's coming towards us, I think."

"I said be quiet!" Faith barked. "Are you deaf?"

The grass in front of them began to part faster and faster, the breathing getting louder and heavier and immediately Sayid and Kate took off running, shouting at the others to move.

"Go!" Boone shoved Shannon backwards as Charlie took off as well. "Come on!" He motioned at Sawyer and Faith, both still standing with their attention to whatever was running towards them. "Come on!"

He began to follow after Shannon and hesitated as he looked back and spotted Faith moving closer to whatever it was heading for them. Hearing Kate scream for them to move, he panicked, running up behind Faith at the exact moment Sawyer pulled a gun form the waist of his pants and pointed it at the grass just as it parted.

Faith reacted at the sound of the gun going off, shoving Boone to the side as Sawyer emptied the clip of the gun into the animal when it burst through the grass. It groaned loudly, falling in a dead heap at their feet and Faith looked over to see the rest of the gang coming back, shocked looks on all their faces. Boone lay on the ground panting heavily.

"You alive?"

"Yeah." He gasped. "I'm alive I think."

Faith helped him up to his feet as the group began to crowd around Sawyer, all eyes locked on the dead animal. "What is it?" She asked pushing past them to get a glimpse of it. "What kind of animal is it?"

Kate was closest to her, looking down at the bleeding, white bear. "It's a POLAR bear." She eyed Sawyer backing up. "Where did that come from?"

"Probably bear village. How the hell do I know?"

"Not the bear -- the gun."

"I got it off the U.S. Marshal."

Sayid scoffed at him. "You found a gun on a U.S. Marshal? Yes, I believe you did. You knew where it was, because you were the one he was bringing back to the states. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew there was a gun."

"Piss off."

They began to argue again, Faith inching closer to Sawyer but before she could react, Kate was faster and snatched the gun away, directing it at him with a steady hand.

"Does anybody know how to use a gun? I want to take it apart."

They all visibly relaxed, and Faith watched Kate eject the magazine clip with ease at Sayid's instructions, quickly emptying the chamber and hand the clip to Sayid while tossing the gun at Sawyer.

"He could still hit one of us with it." Faith muttered gesturing at Sawyer who was gripping the gun, eyes locked on Kate. "And then someone will have to make him eat it."

The threat was unmistakable but he merely smirked nodding at Kate as he reached out to grab her arm as she moved away. They exchanged low words; Faith picking up random segments.

He released her, Kate stepping back, and Faith eyed him before letting out a sigh.

"If you're done playing macho cave man now, how about we get this radio to higher ground and get back to camp. I'm bored as hell." She turned moving past the group and reluctantly they began to follow, all glancing towards the polar bear as they passed.

&&&&&&&&

Faith bent down to pick at the grass as the group continued to talk amongst themselves. Talk? Continue to argue was more like it. They huddled around the radio, fidgeting with the knobs and occasionally she could hear the static. A voice came over it but she remained on her haunches, staring out into the vast jungle.

"Sixteen years... and five months. That's the count."

Faith finally stood, eyeing Sayid as she crossed her arms. "What? What count?"

"Yeah." Boone squinted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The iterations. It's a distress call." Sayid answered glancing at each of them and he leveled his gaze at Faith. "A plea for help, a mayday. If the count is right, it's been playing over and over for sixteen years."

"Shit. You're sure?" Faith questioned. "That long?"

Charlie turned looking out at the island just like Faith had done moments before. "Guys ... where are we?"

Faith couldn't help herself and she motioned over to Sawyer. "You heard the man, this is Monkey Island, the one right next to Polar Bear Village."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Tabula Rasa**

**&&&&&&&&&**

The campfire was burning as Sayid stood beside it, positioning rocks and a burning stick as he continued to talk to the rest of them that were huddled around him.

"This is Australia." He was motioning at the rock, red embers flying from the stick as he moved it. "And this is us."

"Nice stick."

Faith smirked at Sawyer who smiled smugly back at her and Sayid continued.

"Two days ago, we take off from Sydney…."

_She had barely turned her head when the tail end of the plane broke off, nothing but screams and the rushing wind surrounding her. Everything was shaking, parts of the plane along with luggage flying past, and Faith clutched at the arms of her seat. _

_A drink cart flew by as the plane tilted downwards and her eyes went to the luggage compartment above her head just in time to see the latch come undone and her bag fall to the floor. Faith leaned forward to grab it but was halted by her seatbelt and she cursed as the bag tumbled down the aisle following after the cart._

_The alarm continued, the plane shaking uncontrollably, and she shut her eyes._

Her eyes flew open.

Someone stepped over her and Faith reacted instinctively, grabbing the closest leg and the person cried out as he fell. They rolled forward, Faith easily gaining the upper hand to come out straddling him and she shoved his arms down by his sides.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" She shot back glaring down at Boone. "It's a little late to be sneaking around ninja boy." Faith applied pressure to his wrists and glanced at the object in his right hand. "Why the hell do you have that?"

Their commotion had roused the others to their feet; all staring in amazement at the sight of Faith restraining Boone.

"What are you doing?" Sayid stepped forward. "Come on, get off him!"

She allowed him to grab her arms and lift her up, and Faith stepped back keeping her eyes on Boone as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

"I'm standing guard!" He responded pointing the gun into the trees. "You heard what they said is out there."

"I think it's about time you gave it to Sayid." Faith glared at Boone.

"No, I'll keep the damn gun."

"Kate should hold it."

Everyone turned to look at Kate who shifted uneasily on her feet. Sayid nodded in agreement but Boone didn't move and he hesitated before he shook his head.

"I think Faith should keep the gun."

"Me?"

Boone nodded. "You should hang on to the gun. It'll be safe with you."

Faith shoved a piece of food into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully, leaning back into the chair as she glanced around the airport lobby. Everyone that came into her line of sight was too busy to notice her sitting there; all too focused in his or her own affairs, and that was fine by her. It was what she preferred. Faith popped the last piece of chicken into her mouth and turned her head, swallowing as she heard commotion at a table to her right.

An Asian man was standing, his pants soaked, and the Asian woman with him was talking quickly in Korean, dabbing at the mess with a napkin. He was responding calmly, pushing her hands away as he looked down at his pants.

Faith's eyes moved past them to notice another couple watching them as well, both trying not to seem too obvious that they were glued to the action in front of them.

The Asian woman pointed past Faith's table and the man quickly took off, Faith naturally assuming that he was heading for the bathroom. She shook her head and began to fix her attention elsewhere when she caught sound of the conversation at the other table.

_"My God, it's 'Memoirs of a Geisha' come to life." The woman snipped as she looked at her newspaper and the man next to her flashed her a look of alarm._

_"Hey, volume!"_

_"Relax. They don't speak English."_

_Faith glanced back at the Asian woman who had taken her seat and the woman's eyes were fixed on the table, her mouth slightly bent into a frown as she shifted uncomfortably._

_Faith snorted and stood, grabbing her trash and her Coke can. She made her way past the Asian woman and as she neared the couple, she made it seem like she had stumbled, loosening her grip on her can, and she gasped loudly as what was left of the Coke spilled down the front of the woman's blouse. _

_"Oh my god!" Faith stepped back, eyes wide as the woman let out a cry of surprise. "I am so sorry!" She snatched a napkin up from their table. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Sorry! I think there's a bathroom right over there!" Faith gave the couple a small smile of apology and handed the woman the napkin. She quickly turned to make her way back the direction she had come, snatching her bag up from beside her vacated chair._

_As she passed the Asian woman, their eyes connected and Faith winked not once breaking her stride. She didn't look back but was tempted; positive that the woman had smiled back in return. _

_Faith checked her watch as she dumped the rest of her garbage in a nearby trashcan and continued walking through the airport spotting her gate terminal; her flight to Los Angeles didn't leave for another forty-five minutes. She glanced around, shifting her bag onto her shoulder, and caught sight of something that made her stop short in her tracks._

_A man who was unmistakably government material was making his way through the airport lobby along with two men from airport security, his hand firmly on the upper bicep of a brunette woman trailing beside him. The woman had her hands covered by the man's suit jacket but it wasn't that hard to imagine it was to cover the handcuffs attached to her, not to warm her hands. _

_Prisoner. That was the correct term for it and it was something she knew about all too well._

_The urge to bolt hit hard but Faith remained calm as they neared where she stood. She turned towards the phones located on the wall to her right and had to skid to a halt, allowing the airport employee to push an older man past her in a wheelchair. _

_"Sorry." She kept her head down and they went by as she stepped forward up to a phone. _

_Faith sat her bag down by her feet, lifting a phone off the receiver and grabbed a side of the metal border in an attempt to shield her face as she pretended to be talking._

_She glanced over her shoulder as the group passed, and her eyes connected with the prisoner's. The dull eyes flickered towards her only a split second before looking away. Faith waited until they had turned the corner towards the security office before she replaced the phone back on the receiver. _

_"Then what am I supposed to do with him? He's not supposed to be mine!" An African American male shouted into the phone next to her. "This was never part of the plan." He paused. " Yeah, I -- Thanks a lot."_

_As she watched, he hung up the phone and grabbed his items, only to turn around and run into the boy behind him. He hesitated shifted uneasily on his feet. _

_"Hey, man. I was, uh …"_

_Faith grabbed her bag and made her way across the lobby, glancing around before taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs with a sigh. She leaned back, spreading her legs as she slouched and glanced over at the boy taking a seat down two seats from her own. His eyes were fixated on the Game Boy in his hands as he took the back off to reveal the batteries, and she looked past him to see the man he was with in the gift store._

_"That your old man?"_

_The kid hesitated as he glanced towards the store but nodded looking at Faith from the corner of his eye._

_"He says he is."_

_"What?" Faith smirked. "You not sure or something?"_

_His lips slightly upturned at her teasing. "I was little the last time I saw him. My mom got sick and died, and he came to get me."_

_"I hate to break it to you Kid, but you're still little."_

_"I'm not a kid." He rolled his eyes._

_She chuckled but nodded. "Whatever you say Kid."_

_"Are you here with your dad?"_

_Faith shook her head and directed her gaze at the passing crowd. "I don't remember ever having a dad." _

_The boy's father was heading towards them with a pack of batteries in his hand._

_"He never came back for me."_

Faith shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and she sat back down, turning away from them. "Give it to Kate. I don't do guns."

&&&&&&&&

"As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us. The transceiver failed to pick up a signal."

Faith ignored the crowd around Sayid and she shielded her eyes against the glare of the sun with her hand, watching as Kate talked quietly to Jack. A larger sized man stood with them and she watched with interest as he glanced uneasily between Jack and Kate, his gaze eyeing Kate warily.

Jack and Kate wandered off together and Faith cleared her throat as she watched the man who had been left behind make his way towards a makeshift tent. She immediately followed and glanced around a few minutes before entering after him.

"Where'd Jack go?"

He jerked as he whirled to face her, glancing up in alarm from whatever he was doing. "Dude, don't do that. You about gave me a heart attack, totally not cool."

"Sorry." She gave him an innocent smile. "I was looking for Jack."

"He and Kate went to have a secret meeting." The man made quotation mark gestures with his hands then motioned at the man by their feet. "I'm playing nurse but he should be back in a few minutes after he goes to look for some more medicine in the fuselage."

"Ah, okay." She glanced around the tent, noticing the stack of papers and empty water bottles. "Mind if I take a bottle?"

"Sure thing dude. Knock yourself out…" His statement seemed to make him hesitate. "But, uh, not literally cause like I said, I'm not the real doctor."

"Got it." Faith chuckled and she inched over to grab an empty bottle, eyes looking down at the papers. He was focused again on the unconscious man and seeing that he was distracted, Faith grabbed the paper from the very top of the stack, folding and sliding it into her front pocket before she turned back around to face him. "I'm Faith by the way."

"Hurley."

"Well Hurley," Faith cleared her throat and glanced towards the patient. "I'll leave you to your business and just go look for Jack at the fuselage."

"But there's bodies in there." He squinted with a frown. "Smelly, dead bodies."

"I'll plug my nose, I promise."

&&&&&&&&

One thing was for sure; Hurley wasn't lying about the smell. Faith ducked inside, wrinkling her nose, and she stepped back as Sawyer appeared before her, saying something to Jack as he was leaving.

"You're just not looking at the big picture, Doc. You're still back in civilization."

"Yeah?" She heard Jack respond. "And where are you?"

Sawyer winked at Faith. "Me? I'm in the wild."

She cocked an eyebrow his direction and snorted, waiting to move until he had completely exited the fuselage and was making his way back down the beach. She shifted her attention back to the plane, spotting Jack on his knees as he rummaged through the debris.

"Hurley seemed a bit nervous that you'd left him with Mr. Shrapnel."

Jack grinned and shook his head, continuing to look. "He'll be fine. I need to find more medicine or that man is gonna …"

"That man is gonna die regardless of what you find."

He halted his search, sitting back on his legs. "Are you and Sawyer in the same club or something? I can't just sit back and watch that man die."

She nodded and leaned against a lopsided plane seat to her left. "Honorable but in the end, it's gonna happen whether you want it to or not. He's lost a lot of blood, and he's becoming too badly infected. Are you really going to waste all the medicine you find on a dying cause? What if we need more later?"

Jack rubbed at his head in frustration. "How can I think about the future when I can't take care of someone right now?"

Faith moved forward fishing the sheet of paper out of her pocket. She unfolded it to glance it over. "There are more important things for you to worry about Jack. A dying man is the least of your problems. The handcuffs that the boy found? They were on a fugitive your patient, the marshal, was escorting on the plane." She handed him the sheet, motioning towards the black and white mug shot of Kate that stared blankly back. "But you knew that already didn't you?"

He said nothing.

"Thought so. Whatever, her business is just that but I'd be more careful about what you leave lying around for other people to discover. It'd raise issues you don't want to deal with and panic right now is the last thing we need, especially when she's toting around a piece."

Jack's eyes widened. "She's what?"

"A gun." Faith moved past him and began to shove through the cushions that were in her way. "Don't worry, it's not loaded. Sayid has the clip. Seems the wilderness redneck took it off your patient, has his badge too." She swooped down as she spotted a small bottle and glanced over her shoulder at Jack. "Hey, head's up."

He jerked his head towards her and she tossed the bottle, looking away again as he caught it.

"Concentrate on getting medicine first," Faith muttered. "Then you can worry about your girlfriend."

When he didn't reply, she looked back to see him staring out at the beach and she shook her head, continuing to rummage around as she moved further back into the fuselage. She ignored the bodies around her, the smell growing even stronger as she kept going. "At least there's no need to worry about staking any of them later."

"You say something?"

Faith smiled as she spotted a strap of familiar brown leather and she bent down yanking her bag free of the wreckage. "Oh nothing," She swung it onto her right shoulder and continued to search for anything useful. "Just found my bag, that's all."

&&&&&&&&

Despite the fact it was thundering, Faith continued to sit on the sand, shifting the items in her bag that rested between her legs. The water began to pour down, soaking her completely and she tuned out the sound of people yelling as they scrambled for cover. A group of three was tying down tarps in an attempt to collect fresh water and her grip tightened on her bag.

"You're getting wet!"

Faith looked up to see Locke grinning down at her. "I noticed." She shrugged. "So are you."

Whatever else he was going to say was lost at the interruption of the sound of yelling coming from the medical tent and Faith stood, ignoring Locke completely as she moved towards it.

She broke into a run and shoved aside the tent flaps just in time to see the marshal with his hands around Kate's neck, choking her, the woman moving her mouth soundlessly as she struggled.

"Let her go, damn it!"

Faith grabbed at the man's hands, applying only the smallest amount of pressure and immediately he let go. Kate scrambled backwards, her own hands rubbing at the base of her neck as she coughed, inhaling sharply for air. Faith released the marshal and Jack pushed her aside.

Jack shook him. "Breathe! Come on!" The marshal jerked then his chest began to rise and Jack grabbed a flashlight, shining it into the man's eyes as he shot an annoyed look at Kate. "What the hell did you do?"

"I was just checking to see if he was –" She gasped. "He just attacked me… I…"

"You okay?"

Kate nodded at Faith. "Fine." She smiled weakly and looked back at Jack. "I wasn't..."

Jack grabbed several of the water bottles and ran from the tent. Kate scrambled to her feet to follow, leaving Faith standing there. She gazed down at the marshal, watching as he blinked, swallowing hard and his gaze focused on her.

"You…" His attempt to move caused him to groan in pain. "You…"

"Yeah, yeah, me. Unfortunately for you, you don't have two pairs of handcuffs. You don't even have one now." Faith glanced over his wounds. "Looks like you're not getting your Christmas bonus after all. But don't worry; I'm sure the doc will make it quick."

She turned and exited the tent to find Jack scooping up water into his bottles as it continued to rain, Kate hovering near him.

"Can't you put him out of his misery?" Kate yelled.

Jack glared at her and positioned himself to the point where they were almost nose-to-nose and Faith inched closer to them.

"I saw your mug shot, Kate." Jack spit out heatedly. "I am not a murderer."

He left her standing there, not even looking at Faith as he ran back into the tent, and Kate seemed to barely notice Faith now standing beside her.

"People like him will never understand your side if you force it on them."

Kate swung her gaze to Faith. "And you know this from experience right?"

_She continued to scrub at the blood on her shirt, ignoring Buffy as the other slayer hovered near her, hands on her hips as she watched. _

_"There's nothing to talk about. I was doing my job." _

_"Being a Slayer is not the same as being a killer. Look, sooner or later, we're both gonna have to deal with what happened."_

_Faith chuckled shaking her head. "Wrong. There is no we."_

_"We can help each other."_

_"I don't need it." She moved away, stepping around Buffy to fling her wet shirt on an open dresser drawer. "I made the mistake, not you, so don't act like you know where I'm coming from or that you understand me."_

_Buffy made a sound in the back of her throat and crossed her arms. "You can shut off all the emotions that you want but eventually, they're gonna find the body."_

_Faith whirled on the balls of her feet, facing Buffy with narrowed and determined eyes. "This is the last time I say this to you. There is no body, never was. End of story."_

_"Getting rid of the evidence doesn't make the problem go away! Faith, you don't get it. It was an accident. It happens, getting confused as to who is the enemy and who is human but in the end, you killed a man. He wasn't a demon, he wasn't a vampire; he was a flesh and blood human!"_

_"You don't seem to be understanding me." Faith shot Buffy a sarcastic smile. "I don't care!" She turned away, trying as hard as she could to block out the look of disbelief she saw on Buffy's face. " I have shit to do B so shut the door on your way out."_

_"Faith…" Buffy hesitated but she sighed, nodding slowly. "You're right. I don't understand you; I don't understand you at all."_

_She ignored her, returning to the bathroom and slammed the door. Minutes later, the hotel room door shut behind Buffy and Faith glanced up into the mirror, the reflection of her cold eyes staring back at her._

"That's another story." Faith hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "But hey, try to look at it on the bright side. Marshal dies and you have one less person to worry about."

"One less?"

Faith smirked. "They used way better lighting on your mug shot then they did mine." She turned away ignoring Kate's gaze and made her way up the beach, the rain continuing to drench her but she walked on nonetheless.

Kate blinked against the rain that coated her and looked down, the tendrils of her hair sticking to her cheeks. She moved away, the screams of pain from the marshal echoing in her mind even after the tent was long out of sight.

&&&&&&&&

"What ya making again?"

Locke looked away from the fire then down at the object in his hand. "It's a whistle."

"You gonna play a tune or something?"

He chuckled but shook his head. "Nope but I am gonna use it."

"Ah, I see." Faith gazed down at her bag then glanced over her shoulder at the noise continuing to come from the medical tent. The marshal had gotten worse as the night progressed, the screams louder each time, and the rest of the survivors had begun to get anxious and upset.

"He needs to die soon."

She glanced across the fire at Shannon and watched Boone roll his eyes.

"Once again, you're real humane Shannon."

She threw Boone an irritated look and shrugged. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. He's not going to make it; I don't know why Jack won't do something about it."

"He is doing something about it." Faith spoke up. "He's trying to save him."

"Well he can't." Shannon snapped. "So he should stop wasting his time."

"I could say the same for someone else." Faith muttered sliding her gaze to Boone.

He shifted nervously in the sand as he ignored her and leaned forward to poke at the fire with the stick in his hand. Visions of him hitting Shannon on the head with it made her smile.

"I see you found your bag."

She nodded and looked back towards Locke. "Amazingly enough it was in the fuselage."

"That's good; especially if you have important things in it."

Faith looked down at the bag between her legs. "Indeed I do. Clothes, my own toothbrush, gum, you know, things a girl like me just can't live without."

Everyone around the fire chuckled and she started to lean back in the sand but was startled at the sound of a gunshot as it erupted into the air.

"What the hell was that?" Boone sat up.

The moaning had stopped and Faith forced herself to stay in her slouched position, watching as everyone around the fire looked at each other, obvious alarm across their faces.

"Looks like you got your wish Shannon."

The blonde had the decency to look ashamed and she turned a shade of pink, staring at the fire so she didn't have to meet Faith's gaze.

Faith sighed and sat up, looking over her shoulder again in the direction of the tent, and she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Jack come marching out, striding past Sawyer and Kate only a few feet away. She frowned but forced herself to turn back around.

Some people you couldn't save, no matter how bad you wanted to. She just hoped Jack could come to terms with that one day.

&&&&&&&&

"I found your son's dog."

"What?"

Faith's eyes opened at hearing the low whispers beside her and she blinked against the rays of the sun, rising up on her elbows to look around.

"Hey, thanks."

She watched Locke nod at the African American man with a smile.

"Welcome." He moved away, spotting Faith and kept smiling, taking a seat next to her as the boy's father stood and made his way down the beach.

Faith managed a small smile back and sat up completely. She brushed at the sand on her clothes, checking to make sure her bag was still beside her. "Who was that?"

"Michael, his son's name is Walt."

She glanced over to see the whistle in his hand; nodding as she comprehended exactly what he had meant the night before.

"That was a good trick."

He grinned. "Thanks." Locke watched the people milling around them, most standing at the shore as more luggage began to wash up. He motioned to her bag. "You look like you're guarding that with your life."

"Maybe I just think there'd be a riot if people found out I had expensive underwear in my bag." She chuckled. "At least from the female population… maybe a few choice males like Sawyer perhaps."

The comment made Locke laugh and he nodded. "Fair enough." He looked towards her then back out at the ocean. "Your arm looks good."

The cut had healed completely, only a small telltale sign of a scar left to indicate she had been injured at all. "I told you I was five by five." She shrugged. "I'm a fast healer; it runs in my family, strong genes and all that."

"Your family is probably worried about you."

"No one's worried about me." Faith muttered looking down the shore. "I don't have anyone back home…" She paused. "Wherever that is, anyway."

"Where were you going to go once you arrived in Los Angeles?"

"I have no clue." She let out a dry chuckle, glancing back over at him. "California in itself isn't too welcoming of a place for me anymore. Probably was just gonna do the nomad thing, move place to place for a while, but hey, guess I don't have to worry about that now."

"You're right. Now you get to fresh page in your book." He was looking past her, down the beach now. "Everyone gets a chance to start over, and that includes you."

She followed his gaze, watching as Walt spotted his father with the dog and a bright smile burst onto his face. He ran towards Michael and dropped onto his knees to hug his dog, laughing as the Lab licked happily at his face.

Down the beach Kate sat with Jack, both watching the ocean as it rushed in and out.

"Yeah." Faith muttered under her breath. "I guess you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Walkabout**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Vincent, knock it off!"

Locke rose to the sounds of Michael trying to silence the dog but it was to no avail and Vincent continued barking. The dog began to growl at the sound of metal rattling and something creaking loudly from the fuselage. The reverberating sound of echoing snorts and growling suddenly came from the darkness and the survivors all huddled together, their eyes locked on the plane.

"Somebody's in there."

"Everyone in there's dead."

Jack pushed through the group, eyes narrowing. "Sawyer."

"Right behind you, Jackass."

The doctor turned to his left and saw Sawyer standing there as the growling continued. A loud crash erupted from the fuselage and Locke stepped forward, catching sight of Faith standing off to the side, her gaze dead set on the trashed section of airplane.

He inched closer, mindful to keep his attention to the matters at hand. "What do you think it is?"

"Something big and hungry."

There was a loud shrieking and the group all turned as one.

"Run!"

She shoved Locke towards a section of trees and the two stepped to the side as three large sized animals rushed past them, everyone scrambling for a safe place to stand until they passed.

It grew quiet as the animals disappeared into the forest and Faith glanced around, smirking at the sight of Boone guarding himself and Shannon with a large piece of metal.

"Everyone okay!"

"What was that?"

Locke stepped out from the trees and she watched as he glanced over at her and then back to the forest with a slow smile. "Boars."

&&&&&&&&

"There's other people here, or don't you give a crap?"

"Well, if one of us wouldn't eat more than his fair share, we wouldn't be having this problem!" Sawyer pushed at Hurley, snarling as he held the bag in his hand away from the other man as far as he could. Hurley made a move to grab it and this time Sawyer pulled back, his hand clenched in what looked like an attempt to swing.

He was suddenly jerked backwards, the bag flying out of his hand and Sawyer went sprawling into the sand.

Faith stared down at him as he lay at her feet and she smirked, shaking the backpack in his face.

"Hey! What's going on?"

She glanced over at Jack, shrugging before passing him the bag. "Sawyer fell down."

Sawyer snarled angrily, cursing under his breath, and he propelled himself to his feet, towering over her. He leaned down into her face, features contorted in anger. "You better watch who you put your hands on Cupcake."

"Why?" She shot back. "What are you gonna do about it? Call me a flavor of ice cream?"

"You just watch…"

"Sawyer, that's enough." Jack pushed the other man back with a hand and stepped in between them. "Now what's going on?"

"Long story short?" Hurley muttered. "We're out of food."

Faith and Sawyer eyed each other but finally she turned spotting Locke and moved to stand beside him, Sawyer relocating to sit down on one of the airplane chairs set up on the beach.

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, Sayid doing his best to calm their fears of starvation, but it was obvious that they were all nervous and worried now that all the food from the airplane was gone.

"There are plenty of things on this island we can use for sustenance."

Sawyer let out a loud chuckle. "And exactly how are we gonna find this sustenance?"

Before he could blink, a knife embedded itself into the seat next to him and as he jerked back, everyone looked towards Boone. He slowly shifted towards who everyone was now focused on, finding Locke and Faith.

"We hunt." Locke simply suggested.

Kate glanced uneasily from the knife to Locke as Jack tore it from the seat and handed it back to him. "How'd you get that knife on the plane?"

"Checked it." He shrugged. "It's fairly simple. There's boar on the island. I figure it will take at least four of us to distract her long enough for me to flank one of the piglets, pin it, and slit its throat." He moved to the side, foot lifting up the edge of a case by Faith's feet and it revealed six extra hunting knives.

The crowd shifted uneasily, all looking at one another.

Faith almost laughed at the sight of Hurley's amazed face and the soft, questioning, "Who is this guy?" that escaped him. She caught Locke's eye.

"Best idea I've heard yet." She nodded and turned her attention back to everyone. "We'll need two other people to go with us then. Who are the brave souls?" Faith smiled. "Kate?"

Kate nodded back. "I'm good to go."

"Me too."

Faith shifted her attention to see Walt's father. "Don't you think you should stay with Walt?"

He narrowed his eyes. "He'll be fine. I'm going."

"Alright then." Faith glanced back to Locke. "Let's go hunting."

&&&&&&&&

Faith watched quietly from her squatting position as Kate and Jack talked. He seemed hesitant but then nodded, his eyes glancing over to look past her at Locke.

A few seconds later Kate glanced over as well but when she caught Faith watching them, she turned her back, blocking Jack as they continued to talk.

"I don't think they trust you."

Faith glanced over to find Locke sharpening a knife and smirked. "That's funny, I was going to say the exact thing to you." She looked around to see some of the passengers shooting curious glances at Locke, others already distancing themselves by the sight of it. It made her grunt in annoyance and she stood brushing the sand from her dark blue jeans.

"Did you work there?"

Faith glanced down at the logo on her tank that read 'Sony's Barbeque' in big red letters against the black of the fabric. "Borrowed it, don't plan on giving it back." She squinted at him, lips twisting. "Sort of tongue in cheek isn't it?"

He chuckled, shaking his head before he concentrated yet again on his knife. "Are you going to take one?" He motioned at his case with the tip of the blade.

"I have one, thanks."

Locke glanced towards her, and he spotted the Jackal hunting knife she held in her hand. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes following the blade as it glistened in the sun.

"How'd you get that on the plane?"

"I checked it."

"_I appreciate this."_

"_Think nothing of it, it's part of my job." _

_Faith glanced over at the middle-aged woman, the brown leather bag extended in her hands. "Everything still in there?"_

"_Everything you dropped off yesterday. Let me tell you though, it was a pain to get this past security even with my level of clearance. Just be careful and keep it locked in the overhead compartment the entire flight."_

"_Careful's my middle name." Faith took the bag, slinging it over her shoulder and she glanced behind her at the checkpoint she had already passed. "No one will ask me any questions?"_

"_You're cleared and ready to board now." The woman glanced around then adjusted the sleeves of her stewardess jacket and the pins located on her left breast pocket. "I will inform Giles that you are on your way back."_

"_I know all you watcher people like to report in and all that but don't bother." Faith shook her head. "Not like you really have any place to report now anyway…" _

_Her comment seemed to ruffle the other woman who straightened to stand an inch taller than Faith. Her intimidation attempt faltered at seeing the knowing smirk on the slayer's face._

"_The organization that I strongly believed in may have been destroyed thanks to Caleb, but don't mock it Faith. Giles called me to help you, he trusted me with assisting you with this important mission, and I did that."_

"_No offense Margaret but you're still a watcher and considering the last few times your kind and mine have met, I'm a little leery on that whole trust thing." Faith shrugged. "I appreciate the help but there's no longer a sign in sheet I have to deal with."_

_She reached out to grab Margaret's wrist and squeezed a silent warning, satisfied as the woman winced before she let go. "You call Giles and tell him everything went as planned and to keep in contact with you but as far as I'm concerned, I don't know where I'm going so it'd be best if we just left it at that." _

_Margaret nodded and satisfied, Faith quickly moved past her without a second glance. She gazed down at the plane ticket in her hand, seeing the bold letters that read OceanicAir Flight 815 and checked her watch. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and seeing she had plenty of time left until take off, Faith headed towards the nearest fast food booth._

The hunting party stopped as Locke knelt down and scraped at the ground with his knife. Faith kept watch, her eyes scanning the trees for a sign of anything suspicious.

"The ground here has been routed up." Locke stood up, looking around as well.

"We're close."

"Let's keep going," Faith motioned them forward and she matched strides with Locke as they moved ahead a lengthy distance from Michael and Kate. She looked around, hand wrapped firmly around the handle of the knife that rested comfortably on her hip.

"So there a story to that knife or do you just always carry a Jackal with you when on long trips?"

Faith glanced towards Locke. "There's always a story. I think the question you wanted to ask was, do I want to share with you why I have this knife?"

He grinned and looked around, studying the ground as they continued.

Faith glanced over her shoulder to see Kate and Michael, the two conversing quietly. "It was a gift from someone who meant something to me a long time ago."

"And that changed?"

Faith looked at Locke again. "What exactly did you do before we crashed on the island Locke? A psychic maybe?"

Locke shrugged. "I guess I just have a good judge of character."

"Right." She chuckled and was quiet for a few minutes. Faith's grip tightened on the knife handle. "The person who gave it to me is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not." She cleared her throat. "He turned into something I didn't recognize."

"Ah, a green-eyed monster perhaps?"

"No." Faith smiled. "Something a little bigger and a whole lot meaner from what I hear." She ignored the look of confusion on his face and motioned to more track marks ahead of them. "Those look fresh." She glanced back towards Michael and Kate. "Why do I get the sneaking suspicion they might be talking about us?"

"People always fear what they don't understand Faith; it's the way of human nature."

"I know about that all too well." She turned her attention to the high grass in front of them and lifted her blade, motioning at him with her free hand as she pointed.

Locke stopped in his tracks. "Shh!"

Kate and Michael inched forward, both taking out the knives Locke had given them, and Locke motioned for Michael to move around. He pointed towards his eyes and pointed again, the move obviously confusing Michael.

"Hey, quit giving us the steal signal. I don't know what you're saying!"

Faith glared at Michael but any retort that could have been uttered was lost at the sound of something grunting and squealing loudly. A wild boar suddenly burst through the tall grass at full speed towards them.

"Boar!"

Locke reacted immediately, pushing Kate to the side, and the sudden movement made Kate fall back as the boar rushed between them. Michael let out a yell of surprise, trying to dodge as well but it was obvious he wasn't going to be fast enough. Faith pivoted, leaping forward over Kate and jumped towards Michael, grabbing and rolling him as they fell.

The piglet ran off into the woods, disappearing completely in the tall grass. The woods around them grew quiet just as a single moan went up. Kate was attempting slowly to get to her feet and Faith sat up, glancing at Locke lying flat on his back a foot away.

"Everyone okay?"

"Oh, god." Kate leaned over Michael's leg. "I'm fine but Michael's hurt, it looks bad." She flinched at the sight of blood seeping through Michael's pants leg. "It really does not look good, we're gonna have to go back."

"Locke!"

Faith shifted her attention to the older man as well. "Yo, Locke! You hurt?"

"I'm fine." He was slow to lift himself off the ground, shaking his head as he glanced towards Kate and Michael. "I'm fine Helen, I'm okay."

"Helen?" Faith squinted at Kate who shrugged and she turned her attention back to Locke to watch him slowly get off the ground.

Kate ripped off Michael's sleeve to use it as a bandage on his leg. "We have to get Michael back to Jack so he can look at this wound. We're gonna have to forget the boar."

"No." Locke shook his head. "Which way did it go?"

"Forget the boar Locke!" Kate argued. "Michael is hurt!"

"I'm fine. I can do this."

Kate frantically looked to Faith as she pressed down on Michael's leg. "John, you can't! Come on, you can't! We have to go back. Tell him Faith!"

He had already turned away; knife firmly in his hand again as he started into the tall grass in the direction the piglet had fled.

"Don't tell me what I can't do."

He disappeared into the woods and Faith glanced over her shoulder back at Kate.

"Can you get him back to camp?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "What about you?"

Faith glanced away. "I'm going after Locke."

"Faith, come on. Locke's already gone. Are you sure you can handle…"

"I'm more than capable of handling myself as is Locke. Michael, on the other hand…" She waved her knife at the hurt man and Kate's eyes widened as she saw the blade. "We'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." Kate placed her arm around Michael's shoulders. "Can you get up?"

Michael nodded and satisfied, Kate turned to speak again. "Take…care…"

Faith was already gone.

_She tried to ignore the armed guards prowling over her head as she continued doing pull-ups, the sun glaring down harshly onto C-Block Exercise Yard. She hesitated at noticing another prisoner looking past her and finished the pull-up. _

_Faith twisted, kicking the woman behind her in the face, and she flipped forward to dismount from the metal bar, landing on her feet as her attacker fell on her behind. The knife that had been in the woman's possession landed near Faith's feet but she didn't go for it, keeping her eyes on the other woman as she slowly stood back up._

"_Alright, you got my attention. What's your beef, Deb?" Faith stepped back and allowed Deb to snatch the knife up in a shaky hand. "You really ought to think twice." She ducked as the knife was swung her direction and pushed Deb away. "Or not."_

"_Nothing personal. I need the money." Deb tried again but Faith punched her in the face and it knocked her back down to the ground._

"_For what? A nose job?" Faith grabbed a bell bar from the weight bench to her right and slammed the end of it in Deb's face, watching as the woman dropped unconscious at her feet. Faith looked up just as the guard headed towards her with a shotgun in his hand. She immediately dropped the bell bar and stepped away. _

"_Hey, hey, self defense. She attacked me, Eddie." She raised her hands._

"_Yeah, I saw the whole thing."_

"_Wait, you saw?"_

"_Hey, she caught us by surprise." He chuckled bending to pick up the forgotten knife. "I mean, who'd be crazy enough to try to take you out?"_

Faith burst through the trees, pushing aside the tall grass in her way and almost bumped directly into Locke. "What's going on?" She questioned stepping around him. "Get lost? Again?"

Locke let out a loud sigh and glanced around. "The tracks… were right here…"

Faith looked down. "Well they're not anymore." She glanced at their surroundings. "It's probably in Mexico by now."

"Mexico?"

She shrugged and grinned at the bewildered look on his face. "Gut reaction of where to go when you're in trouble, my bad."

"You're something else Ms. Faith." Locke continued deeper into the forest and she followed. "Jackal knife on you, Mexico… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were running from something."

"We're all running from something Locke." She stood placing her hands on her hips. "You first. What were you running from?"

"Running to, not from." He shook his head. "I came to Australia for a walkabout, trekking across vast stretches of desert and rafting, that sort of thing. It's a journey of discovery."

"Did you do it?"

"No." Locke looked away just as a high-pitched squeal suddenly cut through the air. "Something else came up."

Faith squinted, shielding her eyes as another squeal echoed through the trees, and Locke sprung towards the noise. "Locke!" She swore under her breath as he disappeared into the tree. "You crazy old… Locke!"

She ran through the forest after him, clearing a thick patch of brush, and less than five minutes later, she stopped just short of colliding straight into him from behind again. "What in the hell are you…"

A loud growling noise came from the trees in front of them and automatically Faith snatched the knife from her belt, holding it firmly in her right hand. She kept her eyes on the trees as they began to sway back and forth, tuning out the sound of the boar as it squealed in pain and then suddenly went quiet.

"Locke…" Faith whispered. "We might have to make a run for it."

"No." He set a firm hand on her shoulder. "Not yet. Just wait."

The trees shook more veraciously but nothing came through, the sound continuing. It went quiet just as quickly.

"What was…"

"Look!"

A boar broke through the grass in a dead charge towards them.

"I'm on it!" Faith turned, eyes narrowing as Locke took off through the trees the direction the boar and the noise had come from. "Locke!" She leapt to the side, rolling to come back up on her feet as the boar rushed by.

It didn't go far, turning back without warning to charge her again, and Faith's eyes went wide. She steadied herself and the knife as the boar ran towards her. "Come on, come on."

Just as it reached where she stood, she moved to the side, lifting her knife high and Faith slammed the blade directly into the boar's spine. It squealed in pain and she lifted the knife again, this time slitting the boar's throat.

It fell limp at her feet and Faith stepped away. "And that's how we deal with stalkers in California." She stepped back looking around. "Locke, are you…"

He was standing only a few feet away, staring at her with no other emotion on his face but pure amazement.

"What?" Faith glanced down at the boar and then back at Locke. "What'd I say?"

&&&&&&&&

The torch Boone held in his hand continued to burn, the flames flickering in the wind as a pregnant blonde woman named Claire continued to shift through the stack of papers in her hands. Behind them, the fuselage burned brightly against the dark sky. Faith crossed her arms over her chest as she stood beside Locke, listening at the names of the deceased as they were read. Hurley stood beside Claire as well, somber look on his face as he held other items for Claire to share with the group.

"Emmanuel Rafael Ortiz, Los Angeles. Turned 32 just last week. "

"Nice work."

Faith shifted to look at Michael from his spot on the other side of Locke, noticing the man's attention was on Locke and not on her.

Locke frowned shifting as well. "What?"

"The boar. Nice work, you know. Killing it. Just thought I should say something."

"Oh, that?" Locke glanced towards Faith. "That was…"

"That was nothing." Faith interrupted. "Locke, he knows what he's doing. A natural hunter I tell you man, natural."

"Well, thanks again."

Locke kept his attention on Faith but nodded. "No problem."

Michael moved away to undoubtedly find his son, and Faith refocused on Claire as she continued reading.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

"I didn't kill it, you did."

"I was there." Faith nodded and she glanced back towards Locke. "That noise in the forest, did you see what was making it?"

"No." Locke looked at the fire. "I didn't see anything."

She kept her eyes on him. "And I didn't kill that boar." Faith waited until he directed his attention to her once again, their eyes connecting before she smirked. "Guess we all have our little secrets then don't we?"

Faith patted him on the shoulder and made her way through the group, catching Kate's eye as she passed her standing next to Charlie. She nodded, Kate returning the gesture and Faith broke through the group, making her way down the sand towards the shore.

She hadn't gone far when she noticed a shadowy figure. "What are you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"I'm thinking."

"Ah," Faith plopped down next to Jack. "I have to warn you. Too much of that will get you into trouble, I know from experience."

"I hear you and Locke did well today."

Faith nodded looking towards the waves as they crashed on the beach. "Meat is back on the menu." She hesitated for only a split second. "I hear you went on your own adventure today. Everything turn out okay?"

"I thought I saw something." Jack shrugged. "But it turned out to be my imagination running away with me."

She didn't respond and glanced at the fuselage as it continued to light the night sky. "Think anyone will see that?"

"I have faith someone will." Jack caught Faith's expression and chuckled. "Fine, we'll go with hope instead." He rephrased. "I hope someone will. Is that better?"

Faith shrugged, the smile remaining on her face. "Works for me."

She looked back towards the ocean and they continued to sit there, no need for anything else to be said… for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: White Rabbit**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I bet I can get up the tree and back down before you can even lift a foot."

"You sound sure about that."

Faith nodded and she looked up to the top of the tree where the fruit was dangling loosely. "I have no doubt in my mind actually."

"There's someone out there! Look!"

They turned at the sound of Charlie yelling and the sound of the scream that echoed after his voice cleared Faith of her confusion. She took off running towards the beach with Kate right beside her.

Charlie continued to shout and wave his hands as they passed. "I woke up, and it's just -- I don't swim!"

Jack ran past him, shucking off his shirt to toss it aside and Faith went in right after him, Kate halting to stop beside Charlie.

Faith matched strokes easily with Jack as he furiously let his hands cut through the water. A mile out they stopped, both looking around frantically as the waves crashed over them.

"See them?"

"No!" Jack took a deep breath and dove underneath the water as Faith continued to look around. The screaming had stopped and Jack popped back up, his arms empty.

"Jack, we need to –"

He dove under again and a few minutes later, he came back up, Boone in his arms. "Just breathe!"

Boone gasped for air as he leaned against Jack, chest heaving. "Did you get her?"

"What?"

"There was a woman -- I was trying -- Did you get her?"

"No." Jack panicked as he looked around. "Faith?" She was gone. "Faith!"

"Leave me and look for her!"

"No," Jack shook his head. "You're too weak now. Let's get to shore and then I'll come back."

"But Faith and the other woman!"

"No." He repeated firmly stroking slowly to pull them back.

Charlie and Kate met him as he handed over Boone and turned to go back. Kate let Charlie carry Boone up the beach as others came down to help.

"Jack, wait!"

"There's someone else still out there!"

"Look!" She pointed towards the ocean and Jack turned, eyes landing on Faith as she drug the unconscious woman up on the beach, drenched and breathing heavily.

Faith smiled gratefully at Hurley and Michael who came forward to take the woman from her arms, waving their concerned questions away. Faith looked up, her eyes catching Jack's and she nodded before she collapsed with a big sigh onto the sand, not even moving as the waves began to drench her.

"_There's a Hellmouth…" Faith glanced between Giles and Buffy, confused look on her face. "… in Australia?" She smirked. "You're kidding right?"_

_Buffy looked at Giles then sighed. "We talked and we think you need a vacation Faith. Every day since Sunnydale, you've been going at full speed, we all have."_

"_I don't see you two taking a break."_

_Buffy and Giles exchanged another look. "Giles is returning to London next week. I've decided I'm taking Dawn to Rome for a fresh start while we look for other slayers. You can do the same thing in Australia and try to relax a little while you're at it."_

"_I get it. You're bailing on me."_

"_Faith, no…"_

"_It's five by five B. Don't worry about it." Faith snorted backing up. "Fine. I'll go to Australia and see if I can find any potential slayers." She focused in on Giles. "But don't expect me to pay for my plane ticket."_

Faith ducked the imaginary swing and came up with a clean upper cut, repeating the move twice with each hand. She kicked forward then shifted to punch to her left, following it with a double kick. Faith kept her eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly as she leaned backwards to do a clean walk over, and she came back up on the balls of her feet with her hands still clenched.

"Joanna, the woman, she's going to be okay."

Faith opened her eyes and glanced over at Jack. "Good."

"That was impressive. What you did earlier today I mean." He chuckled and motioned towards her with his hand. "But don't get me wrong; what you just did was impressive too."

She brushed the dirt away from her hands, watching as a piece of grass fell between her index and middle finger. "Is there something you need Jack?"

He seemed hesitant but continued. "I never would have reached her in time."

"I know." Faith shrugged. "That's why I helped you… and Boone at least attempted to." She flashed him a shadow of a smile. "How is Boone? Talked to him today?"

"Not yet." Jack shook his head. "I was caught up in…"

"That's fine." She interrupted. "But you might want to say something sooner than later. He went out there with the intention of being the hero and ended up being the one that needed rescuing." She watched him. "That's not the sort of thing that gives a person bragging rights."

"I appreciate what you did."

"I know."

"Jack!"

They turned to see Hurley making his way up behind them.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, we need your help… like as soon as you can."

Jack looked at Faith but nodded. "Be right here."

Hurley glanced nervously towards Faith. "Okay. Well… uh, hurry." He made his way back towards the beach and Jack let out a long sigh, rubbing at his face with the palm of his hand.

"They look up to you because there's no one else who will take the reasonability like you will."

"I didn't ask for it."

"No one ever does." She shrugged. "Sometimes it's just something you're born with."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Maybe I do but we'll save that story for another time."

Jack smiled and pivoted to follow Hurley.

"Hey Jack."

He hesitated, stopping in his tracks, and turned his head.

"Boone would have died had you not been there." Faith smiled. "You saved him. That was impressive."

Jack nodded and she watched him go then began her exercises once again, concentrating as she punched and kicked at her invisible enemy as hard as she could.

"Everything alright?"

Faith stopped again and let out a growl of irritation before focusing on Locke coming up behind her from the woods. "Yo, Locke. What's going on?"

He glanced past her to see Jack leaving. "I heard about the commotion earlier."

Faith nodded. "Joanna went swimming and got caught by a riptide. Jack and I went out to get her. Turns out, Boone had already tried as well, pretty much the highs and lows of that story."

"So you saved the woman and Jack saved Boone."

"Yep, that about sums it up."

"I see." Locke shifted the backpack on his backpack. "I'm going out hunting. You want to join me?"

"Sure. Just let me get my stuff."

"Good. I'll meet you down by the beach."

&&&&&

She came up behind them all huddled in Jack's tent: Charlie, Jack, and Hurley talking quietly. Faith inched closer, catching the end of the conversation.

"If people find out this is all we have left, they're gonna freak out, man."

"The boar's running low. What should we tell them about that?"

"You guys having a pow-wow?" She pushed aside the tarp. "If I join in, can I get a secret decoder ring too?"

The three of them jumped, each turning to stare wide-eyed at her and Faith smirked in response, moving to stand beside Hurley. "Or perhaps a backpack, I'd take one of those instead." She glanced down at the tiny collection of water bottles. "Ah, nice, we're running out of water."

"Maybe we can make one of those water-finding sticks."

Faith chuckled and nodded at Hurley. "Go find one and we'll wait right here." Smiling, she glanced towards Jack. "Locke and I are going out hunting for more boars. I suggest you hide the water somewhere, maybe ration it out. I'll look around while I'm out and see if there's any fresh water springs or waterfalls." She looked between the three of them. "Okay?"

Charlie and Hurley nodded and Faith focused back on Jack. "Now, about that backpack..."

&&&&&

They had only gone a foot from the tent when Boone marched up, a look of determination on his face. He glared at Jack and stopped inches away from the doctor's face.

"I told you to leave me. Why didn't you?"

Jack tried to step around him but Boone quickly blocked his path again.

"Boone…"

"You're not the only one who knows what to do around here, you know that?"

"That's enough." Faith stepped in between them and shoved Boone backwards a couple of steps. "I saved Joanna because you weren't strong enough to do it. You were drowning; Jack saved your life, end of story. That's something you're gonna have to deal with but getting in his face isn't going to solve anything. If there's something you want to get off your chest, you need to say it to me. Understand?"

He backed up but nodded, shooting one more glare at Jack before he turned and made his way back down the beach.

Faith placed a hand on Jack's arm. "Backpack?"

He glanced towards Boone's disappearing figure. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah, I did." She scoffed as they began to walk again. "Don't take on too much at one time Jack. You're gonna burn out."

They stopped near the huge luggage pile, Jack bending down and shifting through the bags.

"I'm touched to hear that you care."

"Well don't get used to it."

They exchanged a smile and Faith glanced over her shoulder, spotting Locke.

"It's been great, but I gotta bounce." She grabbed the backpack out of his hand and slung it over her shoulder. "And thanks for the water." Faith raised the bottle in her hand and shook it at him as she backed up towards Locke. "Pay you back Doc, promise."

&&&&&

"Need to rest?"

Faith shook her head and took a swig of water, tilting the bottle towards Locke as she swallowed. "You?"

"No." Locke glanced around at the forest around them. "We need to find water."

"Yeah." She looked at him suspiciously. "We do. How'd you know about that?"

"Claire, the pregnant girl, she fainted while you were talking to Jack. Kate tried to get her some water and it was gone."

"Gone?" Faith frowned. "But I just saw Charlie and Hurley with…"

"Someone stole it."

"Great." She rolled her eyes and wiped at her forehead, twisting sideways to shove the bottle into her backpack and zip it up. "Just another person I'm gonna need to ass whoop."

"Another?"

"Boone." Faith chuckled. "He wasn't happy that he didn't end up being the hero today with Joanna."

"He's young, and has a lot to learn." Locke shrugged. "He'll get over it."

"He better." She turned away and motioned to her left. "We should go that direction."

"I have a better idea. Let's split up."

Faith glanced at Locke from over her shoulder. "You wanna split up?"

"We can search more ground this way and I know you can take care of yourself."

"It's not me that I'm worried about."

Locke grinned. "I'll be fine." He pointed in two different directions. "Take your pick."

"Fine." Faith eyed him but slowly nodded. "I'll go East."

"Can you find your way back here in about an hour?"

"Yep."

"Good." Locke smiled again then was gone, the tall grass shifting back from where he had pushed through.

She hesitated only a second before she checked to make sure her knife was fastened securely on her hip and she headed East.

"Faith, wait."

_Faith gritted her teeth but halted her steps, and she pivoted to come face to face with Buffy. "What's up B?"_

"_I think this belongs to you."_

_Faith eyed the bundle of cloth in Buffy's extended hand and slowly moved to take it from her. She kept her eyes down as she unraveled it layer by layer. Faith frowned at the sight of the Jackal in her hand. "How did you…"_

"_I still had it since…" The blonde slayer shrugged as the sentence quickly died. "I had Giles hold onto it and it was in the chest of weapons we put on the bus. We thought you'd have more use for it then any of us."_

_Faith looked back down at the weapon, light reflecting off the blade. "You'd give this back to me even after all I've done to you? The Mayor gave me this, he wanted me to kill you with it and instead you ended up shoving it into my gut. It's more your victory trophy than mine."_

"_It's not a trophy." Buffy shook her head. "It's a reminder of how far you've come and how you've changed for the better." She looked at Giles and he nodded. "I trust you, we all do. You've earned it."_

"_This is definitely better than getting a gold star."_

_Buffy smiled. "Glad to hear that. We can still get you a gold star though if you want..."_

_Faith returned the smile. "This will do just fine." _

Faith pushed the tree limbs out of her way and glanced around. She gripped her water bottle in her right hand and raised it to her lips.

Catching sight of something to her left, she lowered the bottle. She turned towards the figure that stood there and swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in the back of her throat.

The Mayor stood amongst the trees, his eyes locked on her and his hands hanging limp next to his sides.

"You're dead."

He said nothing and simply turned away, his steps leading him deeper into the forest.

Immediately, she sprung after him. "Hey!"

Faith burst through the tall grass, but he was gone. She looked around, turning in a full circle. "Where did you go?" She yelled. "Show yourself!"

She turned again and when she stopped, her eyes caught sight of a business suit disappearing into the forest. Faith ran after him, her pace picking up speed yet each time she came closer, he seemed to be further out of reach.

Faith tossed her bottle down as she ran. A grunt escaped her as she suddenly tripped on the uneven ground directly in front of her and went flying, tumbling down the side of the hill. Faith rolled with the momentum of her fall and reached out for anything to slow her down but her hands just met dirt and her body continued to roll.

She finally collided with solid ground, letting out a strangled moan as she tried to recapture her breath flat on her back. She could feel the cuts and scraps all over her arms and down along one side of her face and she winced as she checked the rest of her body. Satisfied, no bones were broken and no other bleeding had occurred, Faith allowed herself to regroup from her position, blinking against the sun as it glared down at the island.

_A muffled scream escaped his gagged mouth._

"_Now, we've only done one of the five basic torture groups. We've done blunt - but that still leaves sharp, cold, hot and loud. Have a preference?"_

_He nodded and she smiled, pulling the gag out of his mouth. "Well, that great! It's always better with audience participation. May I take your order please?"_

_"I was your Watcher, Faith." Wesley whispered. "I know the real you - and even if you kill me, there is just one thing I want you to remember."_

"_Oh yeah? What's that?"_

"_You - are a piece of sh.."_

_She quickly shoved the gag back into his mouth with a shake of her head. "Guess you really didn't want to talk. I'll just have to try a little harder."_

_She turned her attention to a picture frame on the table beside them and kicked it, the glass shattering as it fell to the floor. Faith bent down and picked up one of the long glass shards with a cold smile. _

_"Just means we'll switch to sharp for a while."_

"Hey!"

She blinked and squinted.

"Hey, you okay?"

A shadow fell over her and Faith managed a small smile. "I think so?"

"Up you go."

She grunted as Jack grabbed her hand and hoisted her upwards to her feet. Faith glanced around then gently pushed his hands away as he attempted to move them along her legs in order to brush off the grass and dirt. "Yo, I'm cool, thanks." Faith stepped away, looking around then she focused in on Jack. "What are you doing out here?"

"Someone stole the water we had earlier. I left to find more and I saw you lying here." He looked at her and stepped forward, grabbing her face to tilt her chin. "You're gonna need to get some antibiotics from me later, you have some cuts."

She winced as he tilted her face from side to side, fingers brushing along her scratches. "I'm fine Jack, really." Faith stepped backwards. "I thought I saw someone in a business suit come this way, lost my footing and over the hill I went."

"Business suit?"

"Yeah but he wasn't there." Faith shook her head. "He wasn't and he hasn't been for a long time. I must be seeing things."

"I'd label it as a hallucination." Jack shrugged. "I'm betting it's the result of dehydration and posttraumatic stress. You probably haven't been getting more than two hours of sleep a night for the past week and not getting enough to eat can trigger such responses."

"And if it's not? What if this is all some twisted Alice in Wonderland type Twilight Zone?"

"Then we're all in trouble. It's just being in this place Faith. The other day, when I was sitting on the beach? I thought I saw my father."

"Was he on the flight?"

"He passed away recently; I was on my way home from Australia with him. I guess I was just seeing something because I wanted to, not because it was really there." He glanced around. "Where's Locke?"

"We split up."

"You what?"

"We thought we'd cover more ground that way."

They turned to see Locke as he made his way over through the bushes, dragging a huge boar carcass behind him.

"Well, damn." Faith muttered with a smirk. "Looks like you did alright."

"Better than you it seems." He stopped and let the boar drop at his side. "I didn't find any water though."

"I'll keep looking." She nodded. "Pretty big sized boar you got there. Why don't you carry it back with Jack and I'll catch up in a bit."

"You don't need to be out here looking by yourself."

"Jack…" Locke shook his head. "Faith can take care of herself."

"But…"

"Just trust me on that."

Jack let out a long sigh but nodded, finally relenting. "Okay but as soon as you get back to camp, you come see me about those scrapes."

Faith smiled. She kept her hands behind her back, hiding her crossed fingers. "Promise."

"_And you think I'd hurt you again?"_

_He scoffed at her. "Is this the part where you tell me you've turned a new leaf, found God, inner peace? We both know that isn't true. You haven't changed. You can't."_

"_Wes..."_

"_Know why? Because you're sick. It goes right down to the roots rotting your soul. That's why your friends turned on you in Sunnydale, why the Watchers' Council tried to kill you. No one trusts you, Faith. You're a rabid dog who should've been put down years ago."_

She stopped as she looked around, dipping a branch into the fire she had made, and Faith nodded in satisfaction at the makeshift torch as it began to burn.

She moved to head back deeper into the forest when the sound of water running met her ears. Faith ran into the clearing on her right and found herself at the mouth of a cave. She gripped the torch, checking her knife then entered, studying the plant roots that hung around her as she walked.

She had gone only a few more steps when she caught sight of the huge natural spring located in the back of the cave.

Faith waved the torch around, the flames lighting up the area and her eyes narrowed at seeing items from the plane crash, even a part of the plane to her left.

A coffin was to her right.

_He passed away; I was on the way home from Australia with him._

She bent down at the stream, scooping up a handful of water and took a sip. Faith nodded. "This will do just fine."

&&&&&&&

"Someone had to take responsibility for it. It would've never lasted!"

Faith stepped through the clearing and shoved aside the tall grass, looking immediately to the large group all centered near Jack's tent. She began to move towards them, throwing the torch into the large campfire as she passed.

"Leave him alone!"

Faith stopped in her tracks, spotting Jack glaring at Charlie as Sayid separated him from Boone. Jack moved around them and placed himself in the middle.

"Every man for himself is not gonna work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're gonna survive here."

"And how can we do that without water?" Charlie questioned.

"I found water." Faith paused as they all turned to look at her. "There's a fresh water spring not far from here, in the valley. We can get more at first light and if you don't come along then you can start doing more here to contribute."

"She's right." Jack nodded back at her. "We're gonna have to work together, we're no longer strangers, and there's no telling how much longer we're going to be stuck here. If we can't live together ... we're gonna die alone."

&&&&&&&

"So, how does it feel?"

Boone continued to stare out at the ocean, not even glancing towards Sawyer. "How's what feel?"

"Taking my place at the top of everyone's most hated list. It sucks, don't it?"

"Somehow I think Boone could shove someone off a cliff," Faith spoke up as she came up behind them, "And you'd still be disliked more than him, Sawyer."

He threw her a sharp look but said nothing, merely grunting as he tossed his cigarette to the sand in front of Boone and walked off.

Faith watched him go and leaned to scoop up the cigarette, placing it between her lips as she took a seat next to Boone.

"Ignore that hick. He's just doing what he does best."

"Being an asshole?"

"Sawyer thinks that if he gets under your skin with words, it won't come down to blows." She shrugged and took a pull off the cigarette, sighing as she let out a long stream of smoke. "Keeps running his mouth and he's gonna find that one of us does like coming to blows."

"Is that you?"

Faith smiled over at Boone. "Maybe."

He chuckled, shaking his head and looked back towards the ocean. "Everything I did today, I just ruined it."

"You tried, that's what matters." She tossed the cigarette and leaned back. "Nobody died, everyone's fed and we found water." She glanced around, waving at Walt as he went by, dog towing him down the beach. "Need to talk about it?"

"I don't want a lecture."

"That's not what I asked."

"No." Boone shook his head. "I don't need your help."

"Suit yourself." Faith stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "But ignoring the problem won't make it go away. Karma always comes back around to bite you on the ass." Faith spotted Locke and she nodded at him as he paused to wait on her.

She jogged to meet up with him. "Going out hunting again?"

Locke smiled. "Sure am, you coming?"

"I can't let you go off by yourself, you know that." Faith smiled back. "You need me to watch your back in case there's trouble."

"Then let's go."

He escaped into the forest and Faith watched him go, eyes darkening as she made sure her knife was securely fastened to her hip.

_"The truth Faith? The truth is - no matter how much you suffer, no matter how many good deeds you do to try to make up for the past - you may never balance out the cosmic scale. - The only thing I can promise you is that you'll probably be haunted - and may be for the rest of your life."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: House of the Rising Sun**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So, where are you from exactly?"

Faith shoved another papaya in her bag and turned to see Locke moving to sit down on a fallen tree log. "Taking a break already old timer?"

He smirked at her as he dug a piece of fruit out from his own bag. Slipping his knife from his belt, Locke began to carve away at the peeling and cast his gaze downward in concentration. "You gonna answer my question or slyly step around it again?"

Faith slid her bag to the ground and took a seat on the log across from him. She was silent as she retrieved her water bottle. "Here and there," Faith answered twisting off the cap and taking a sip, "I've never stayed in one place for too long."

"No place you call home?"

Faith snorted. "No. There was a place I kept returning to because I had nowhere else to go but it wasn't home. It never will be."

Locke nodded. "You must have had an interesting life moving around so much."

"Not really. I took odd jobs while I traveled; whatever I could get my hands on. You know, stealing, turning tricks for pimps, that sort of thing." She caught his gaze, chuckling at the sight of his raised eyebrows. "I'm just kidding Locke."

He placed a piece of papaya into his mouth and chewed, smiling as he swallowed. "Now, if you had said something creative like bounty hunter, I might have been more inclined to believe you."

"What makes you say that?" Faith eyed him and took another sip of her water.

"From the way you handle yourself." Locke shrugged looking back down as he continued carving. "You took down the first boar with no problem, you're not hesitant with a hunting knife, and I probably don't have to mention that show of acrobatics I saw a couple days ago. Shall I go on?"

She twisted the cap back on the bottle and shook her head as she stood back up. "All this from a guy who carries four hundred knives."

Locke chuckled. "I like to be observant." He stood as well. "So what'd you really do?"

Faith slung her backpack onto her back again with a sigh. "I told you, odd jobs."

"Odd jobs?"

"Yeah," She looked down as she straightened her bag straps. "I worked one time for this guy, made me do all his errands, but I ended up in a coma so there wasn't much need for me after that." Faith turned without another word and began walking deeper into the forest. She was aware of Locke instantly following close from behind.

"A coma?" He questioned. "Were you in an accident?"

_"That's mine!"_

_Buffy smirked as she held up the knife towards Faith. "You're about to get it back."_

_Faith ducked as Buffy swung at her and she dodged the knife. She maneuvered herself out onto the terrace, blocking the other slayer's blows and managed to attach herself to Buffy with a smile. "Man, I'm going to miss this B." _

_Buffy broke the grip and shoved the knife straight into Faith's abdomen. She was wide-eyed as she was punched away, Faith clutching at her side._

_"You did it B. You killed me." Blood covered her fingers as she pulled her hand away, "You killed me."_

"Yeah, I accidentally rammed my knife into my gut." Faith stopped short and turned around, cocking an eyebrow as Locke stopped directly behind her as well. "Look, I'd rather not dig up old bones alright? I don't even know why I've even said anything at all. My past isn't something I wanna revisit any time soon."

"You can't run from who you are forever Faith."

"I'm not." She looked away shaking her head, "I'm just trying to be a better, updated version."

"Come on." Locke clasped her on the shoulder as he passed and took the lead. "Let's get what we came out here for."

"Right." Faith glanced down at the Jackal resting comfortably on her hip. "Let's go kill something."

&&&&&&&&&

She was staring out at the ocean when Jack appeared.

"See anything?"

Faith smirked. "Sky, ocean, the sun… Same shit as yesterday and the day before."

He chuckled and nodded. "I think we're all set to fetch water now if you're ready. Everyone's getting pretty antsy."

"Alright." She turned towards him squinting. "We're?"

"Yeah," He nodded again motioning over his shoulder with his thumb. "Kate and Charlie said they'd help out too."

"Ah, not mad at her anymore for the marshal fiasco I see."

Something flashed in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly. "We all have secrets that we'd like to stay that way."

"I have a feeling she'd like to tell you hers. Surely you're curious about what she did."

"I could say the same thing about you Faith." He blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck as she cocked an eyebrow, "Your secret I mean. I like guessing though, let's see…" Jack studied her. "You're a professional gymnast?"

Faith chuckled. "Nope. Guess again."

"Professional bodyguard?"

"You been talking to Locke or something?" She eyed him.

"No, why? Am I -"

"Hey!"

They glanced behind them to see Charlie waving his arms, Locke standing beside him.

"Come on already! The great white hunter here is getting restless!"

Faith nodded watching as Kate appeared from behind him, slinging a bag onto her back. "Right then, let's go."

&&&&&&&&&

"So how'd you find this place?"

Faith glanced over her shoulder at Kate and repositioned her backpack down at her feet. "Dumb luck." She shrugged glancing at Jack to find him staring at the cherry coffin in the center of the cave. "I'm assuming that's yours."

"Yeah," Jack cleared his throat. He seemed unaware that all the eyes were focused in on him at that very moment. "It's my father."

"He still in there?" Charlie winced as Kate slapped him hard against the arm, throwing him a sharp look. "What? Well, is he?"

Jack moved towards the coffin and was hesitant as he reached out, taking his time in opening the lid.

It was empty.

Faith turned away as she noticed Jack begin to cry and moments later, the loud sound of him busting up the wood echoed through the caves. It grew quiet and Kate shifted closer to him, reaching out to rub his back.

"Someone should look through the bags," Charlie suggested. "There might be something useful in them."

Locke nodded, looking at the side of the plane and the luggage scattered around it. "Good idea Charlie. You and I can do that."

"It is? I mean, we can?"

Jack came up behind Faith, Kate still watching him with a sympathetic gaze, and he nodded. "I agree. We'll take the water back to the beach while you guys do that."

"You and Kate can handle the water." Faith spoke up shifting her bag onto her shoulders.

"And what will you do?"

She looked at Kate with a smirk. "I'm gonna go look around."

"I don't think that's altogether safe."

"Well then it's a good thing you're not being paid to think."

"Wait a second," Jack interrupted. "Kate is right. It's dangerous and we don't know exactly what we're up against yet. That thing we heard from the beach could still be out there. No one should go anywhere alone."

"Maybe it has wings and flew back to fairy land."

"You're not honestly-"

"I don't think you-"

"Enough!" Locke spoke up suddenly, his voice vibrating through the caves. "I'm not saying whether she should go or stay but Faith is a full grown woman and more than capable of taking care of herself. It's up to her to decide."

"Damn straight." She flashed an irritated look at Kate and Jack. "I'll be fine. I'll go scope out the area and…" Faith paused with a frown and Locke immediately noticed.

"What is it?"

"Where's Charlie?"

The other man had completely disappeared during their heated debate.

"I'll go look for him."

Faith and Locke exchanged grins as they spoke simultaneously.

Jack sighed, "Kate and I will start filling up the water bottles then. Come get us though if you need any help or stumble across anything I need to know about."

"You do that. I'll let you know if I find a Taco Bell." Faith ignored the look he shot her and nudged her head at Locke. "Ready?"

&&&&&&&&&

"Is fighting with Jack is really necessary?"

Faith grunted as she continued walking a good ways in front of Locke. "I was debating with Jack and Kate to be completely straight but if you want to label it fighting, sure. I've never let anyone tell me what I could or couldn't do and I'm not about to start now."

"You sound a lot like me." Locke chuckled. "And he's just concerned."

"No," Faith turned to face him, bringing them to an abrupt stop. "He's not just concerned. I've seen his type before. All he is, is one man that knows just a little bit more than everyone else and uses that to his advantage in order to stay one step ahead of them." She tapped herself on the chest, "I'm in charge of me, not some rich pretty boy doctor."

"Faith…"

She raised her hand, demanding his silence as she looked over her shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear-"

"Bees! Bees!" Charlie broke through the dense brush behind them, waving his arms as he continued to yell. "Bees everywhere!"

"Shit, go!" Faith shoved at Locke and they took off running, the angry swarm following.

"Damn it!" Faith gritted her teeth as she slapped a bee off her arm, heading back to the cave and she narrowly missed running into Kate as she dove into the entrance, her footsteps soon followed by a panting Locke and Charlie.

All were thankfully devoid of bees, the air suddenly clear, and Faith growled at Charlie in unmasked annoyance as she rubbed at her arm. "Thanks Charlie."

"Hey, I got stung more than just a few times myself you know." He protested, "So no thanks are in order I don't mind telling you."

"What were you doing?"

"A man has a right to privacy!"

"Not here." Faith shook her head. "Not when there are bigger things out there or in your case," She smirked, "small ones."

"Oh, so it's okay for you to be Amelia Earhart and journey alone but I'm not allowed?"

"I can take care of myself."

"And I can't?"

Faith snorted. "Obviously not."

He started to retort back when something else caught his attention from behind her. "What's that?"

She turned spotting Jack and what had captured Charlie's attention, a skeleton. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step forward.

"Two of them." Jack nodded. "Man and a woman." He spoke up as he studied them, "Amazing. It takes almost fifty years to decompose like this."

"Our very own Adam and Eve."

Faith shot Locke a look from over her shoulder to find him smiling, his eyes on the skeletons as well. She glanced back at Jack. "We should bury them."

"Good thinking. I don't want other people to see this."

Kate frowned as she looked at him. "Other people?"

Jack nodded. "There's plenty of water, shelter from weather and predators, it'd be the perfect place to live."

"How are we gonna be rescued Jack if we -"

"We need to start thinking about survival Kate. We can't drag enough water back every single day for everyone that needs it."

"I don't know."

"Why don't you two discuss that on your way back to the beach?" Faith suggested. "I'll bury the bodies and Locke and Charlie can start going through the luggage."

"It'd be my pleasure," Charlie grumbled.

"Okay," Jack agreed reaching down to grab the bag at his feet, "Just keep an eye out for any drugs or tools that might be useful okay Charlie?"

"Drugs, right." He nodded. "Drugs, I can do that."

Jack and Kate zipped up their bags, slinging them onto their backs, and both nodded at Faith as they passed.

She kept her gaze forward on the corpses.

&&&&&&&&&

Faith wiped the sweat from her forehead and continued to dig at the second hole. One of the suitcases lay beside her. She slung the makeshift shovel down towards the ground again, watching the dirt shift.

Satisfied, she threw the tool to the side and climbed from the hole. She hesitated before wiping her hands on her jeans. "You can come out now."

"How'd you know?"

"I could hear you, how else? I'm not Superwoman." Faith glanced over at Charlie as he came out of the clearing to stand in front of the hole. "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know if you needed any help or not."

"I got it. Where's Locke?"

"Still shifting through the luggage like a bloke possessed." Charlie leaned nervously back and forth on his feet. "Where's the body?"

She pointed a finger at the suitcase.

"You've got to be bloody kidding."

"What's the matter?" Faith chuckled, "You think they're gonna complain about being cramped or something?" She stepped forward and jerked the case into the hole. Faith turned, grabbing the tool once again and began to shift the dirt back. She was mindful of Charlie hovering and shot him a look over her shoulder, opening her mouth to speak.

"Charlie!"

They both looked over to see Locke and he motioned to Charlie then at the forest.

"Let's take a walk!"

Charlie hesitated but nodded, shooting one last glance at Faith. "See ya."

"Have fun." She quipped shortly, concentrating again on the hole. She covered the grave, dusting dirt off her hands again and paused, glancing at the caves before she directed her attention back to the trail that lead to the beach.

&&&&&&&&&

The thick tension was the very first thing she noticed when she arrived back on the beach. The second thing was the sight of the Korean man handcuffed to a part of the plane. She squinted as she approached, watching as Michael bent down in front of the man, ax in his hand. He was talking vehemently as he shook the tool in the man's face and it was obvious the Korean man didn't understand, shaking his head as he tried to back away.

Right as she reached them, Michael lifted the ax and cut the man free, one handcuff still locked around his wrist.

"What the hell was that about?"

He glanced over at her. "Jin and I just had a little disagreement that's all." Michael turned to walk off and Faith glanced down at Jin. He didn't look up at her as he rose, rubbing at the red skin of his wrist. She caught sight of Jack past them shaking hands with some of the other survivors and moved quickly after Michael.

"Are you gonna tote that around all day or do people have to thumb wrestle you for it?"

"What? The ax?"

"No, that gigantic magic wand in your hand." Her lips twisted, "Of course the ax."

"I was chopping wood with it earlier but if you need it, by all means, be my guest."

Faith shook her head. "Not really. I just wanted an excuse to stall you so I ciykd ask a few questions." She glanced over her shoulder to see the Korean woman joining Jin and their eyes caught just as she swung her attention back to Michael. "So I'm guessing the Korean woman told you why her husband was pissed at you?"

Michael took a step back, eyes wide. "You knew about… I mean… How did you, when did you…"

Faith chuckled and shook her head. "I didn't really. I bumped into her at the airport, long story there," She waved nonchalantly, "No big deal really."

"She doesn't want anyone to know."

"Alright," Faith shrugged. She glanced past him again to see Jack approaching. "Excuse me." Faith edged around him and walked towards Jack, shoving her hands into her pockets. "What's up Doc?"

He motioned behind him. "I talked to all of the survivors and a lot of them want to come to the caves. We're heading that direction in the next couple of minutes. You coming?"

Faith glanced around, spotting Kate and Sawyer side by side at the fire that was burning. Sayid, Boone and his sister were there as well. Small groups of people, some she recognized and others she didn't, were looking towards Jack as they packed and began to get ready for the long trek to the caves. Her eyes connected with Locke's as he slung his backpack onto his back and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Moth **

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Faith hoisted the bag strap up onto her shoulder and adjusted the weight accordingly before she paused. She cocked an eyebrow at Locke as he approached. "You know, it's funny, I don't remember my bag being this heavy the last time we went out."

"That's because it wasn't." Locke smiled at her and adjusted his own bag. "I added a few extra items in for our hunt today."

"Well thanks for letting me know ahead of time."

He studied her for a few minutes then motioned to the other bag at her feet. "Want me to get that?"

Faith smirked and she bent down, easily slinging it onto her shoulder. "We hunting elephant now or something?"

"Have you seen an elephant lately?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Smart ass." He grinned back and she nudged her head towards the cave entrance. "You ready?"

"Almost, hang on."

He turned and she followed his gaze, spotting Charlie sitting against some of the cave rocks with his guitar in his lap. It seemed he was having problems focusing, his skin sweaty and as she watched, he swore under his breath as he missed a chord change and wiped quickly at his eyes.

"Charlie!" Locke called out and was ignored. "Charlie. Let's go for a walk."

Charlie shook his head, pausing to look up momentarily from his guitar. "No, thanks, Locke. I think I'm gonna stay in today."

"Come on. Fresh air will do you good."

Faith snorted as the man just stared back and she reached out flicking Locke lightly on the ear. "Come on L-Man, he's too busy playing himself a lullaby." She glanced over at Charlie. "You change your mind, come find us." Faith waited until Locke gave up on Charlie and followed him as he left the caves.

She stayed behind him a good length as they journeyed deeper into the lush jungle. "What was that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Charlie. You wanted him to come with us. Why?" Faith pushed aside a branch. "Not like he can kill anything with that guitar of his and with him going through withdrawal, I'd say his reflexes aren't in tip top shape."

Locke paused on the path, shifting slightly to glance at her from over his shoulder. "How'd you know about Charlie's drug problem?"

"I'm a good guesser?" Faith shrugged. "I know what power withdrawal looks like, that's all. It kind of gives it away, the whole sweating, loss of sight, and paranoid nervousness thing. You can tell he's got the itch just by looking at him."

"He's a good kid." Locke returned to his position forward and continued leading them. "He just needs guidance, that's all."

"And you're the man to do that?"

"I just want to help."

"Sometimes I wonder why." Faith studied the older man. "I mean, in general, everyone here seems to have taken to helping each other, especially Jack. He's running around like Superman without a cape. I've only seen a handful of people like that who play the whole selflessness, giving routine."

"And who are those people? You don't talk a lot about where you came from, like where you grew up for example."

"I told you, around." Faith shrugged and jumped over the log he had just cleared. "Parents and Iove, well, let's just forget those term yo. I didn't even know it existed till I met Buffy."

"Buffy?" Locke glanced at her again but kept walking. "Interesting name."

"Yeah, kinda messed up right?" She chuckled. "Someone I knew back in California, that's all. Had a sweet life: parents, sister, boyfriend, the whole nine yards. Friends even. All the shit I've never had."

"You have friends Faith." Locke stopped as they cleared a line of bushes, bringing them out into an open area of forest. He shifted his bag off his back and lowered it to his feet. "Everyone wants to get to know you but you've only hunted and slept since we got here." He glanced towards her. "And you hardly do the sleeping part."

"Well aren't you just observant." Faith smirked and lowered her bags as well. "What can I say, I'm a simple woman. Sleep, eat, hunt, all part of survival." She shrugged. "Take, want, have. That old game. Don't worry man, I'm five by five, promise." She glanced around. "So what are we doing? Let's get this party started."

Locke chuckled but nodded. "Okay then. Open up your bag."

At first she eyed him cautiously but nodded and reached down for her backpack.

&&&&&&&&&

Charlie glanced around as he cleared the bushes but he saw nothing. "Locke? Faith?" He stopped as he heard an animal squeal. Spooked, he turned to look around and jumped as he heard the squealing grow louder then before. As soon as he glanced over his shoulder, he saw the giant boar rushing towards him.

Charlie freaked out, running as fast as he could towards a hill of rocks, the boar close behind. He stumbled as something snapped at his feet and Charlie jumped up on the rocks just in time to see a trap spring up, the net wrapping around the now struggling boar and lifting it high into the air.

"Nice work, Charlie."

He spotted Locke as the older man came out from behind a tree, tying the rope holding the net up to a tree branch. His tone was dry when he responded. "I'm glad I could oblige."

"You should be." Faith stepped up from around the rocks, hand ready on her knife. "You make excellent bait."

"I don't bloody care about your bait or what you do." Charlie refocused his eyes on Locke and noticing the stern gaze, Locke stopped smiling. "What I want is my bloody drugs."

"Didn't you willingly give those to him?"

Locke shrugged as he retrieved his knife from his belt. "I'll let you ask me for your drugs three times Charlie. The third time, I'm gonna give them to you. Now, just so we're clear, this is one."

Faith kept her eyes on Charlie as Locke slit the boar's throat, watching as the younger man flinched and looked away. He glanced at her and then turned as he caught her eyes.

"Bugger this, you crazy old man." Charlie threw Locke another look then turned and began to head back in the direction he came, muttering the entire way.

When he disappeared, Faith glanced back at Locke. He was concentrating on the boar, knife carving away in a steady grip.

"I just realized I never ask you if you want to do this." Locke cocked an eyebrow as he glanced up and motioned towards her knife. "There shouldn't be a problem for you to use that if you want. Seems like it will cut through about anything."

_The vampire glanced down at the dead body then back at Faith. "Was that part of the plan?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "You know, I didn't think to ask. Mayor said it was a job and I held my end of the bargain. Unless you want to join your buddy here, give me the damn keys so I can get the package off his arm."_

"_There's no key, I couldn't find anything."_

_Faith let out a heavy sigh but nodded and reached back to pull out the Jackal, smiling as the vampire's eyes grew leery and he took a step back._

"_That won't cut through steel." He gestured down at the chain going from the briefcase to the cuffs on the dead creature's body._

"_You're right, it won't." Faith nodded. She bent down over the body and lowered the knife. "But it'll sure as hell cut through bone."_

Faith shook her head quickly. "No, you go ahead Locke. I'll keep a look out."

"Suit yourself." He went back to carving the fur away from the dead boar and she turned to place her back to him, eyes scanning their surroundings.

&&&&&&&&&

Faith spotted Charlie the moment he came back. A couple hours had passed and Locke was still working on skinning the boar, his shirt sweaty and stained with blood. She kept her arms crossed and eyed Charlie as he approached. He seemed to be oblivious to her, his attention focused completely on the older man.

Locke didn't even look up. "Something wrong, Charlie?"

"Yeah. Jack." Charlie nodded and Faith's eyes narrowed. "He's, uh ... there's been an accident at the caves. Jack's trapped in a cave-in."

She interrupted Locke quickly. "What happened?"

"Not sure exactly." Charlie shrugged. "One minute we were talking; the next, the whole thing just collapsed."

"Is he alive?"

Charlie nodded again. "A bunch of people are there right now trying to get him out."

"Why aren't you?" Locke paused as Charlie looked away and he lowered his knife from the boar carcass. "This isn't about Jack, is it?" He wiped his blade on his shirt. "This is the second time you've come to me for your drugs Charlie. Ask me one more time and it's yours."

Charlie was silent and he bit nervously at his bottom lip, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. Grunting, he kicked at the ground. "I hate feeling like this, all this pain. I just want it to go away."

"I know Charlie but it's the struggle to survive that makes you stronger. I want to show you something." He glanced at Faith. "Will you do me a favor?"

She glanced at Charlie but nodded.

"I left a bag of my supplies and some of my knives back at the beach. Would you fetch those things for me and take them back to the cave for roasting the boar later?"

Faith nodded. "Sure thing Boss." She glanced one more time at Charlie then turned and headed back towards the directions of the beach.

She paused just beyond a hedge of bushes, listening to the two beginning to talk.

"Struggle is nature's way of strengthening things Charlie, of strengthening you. If moving past something and evolving into a better version was easy, the moth would never know truly what all it could be."

Faith grunted as she shoved through the tree branches and disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&

Faith shifted a piece of luggage to the side and smiled at finding Locke's silver case that held his knives. She hoisted it up and tucked it under her arm as she began to look for his other bags.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

She paused and straightened as she recognized the pregnant blonde from day one. "Just gathering a few things for Locke."

"Ah, right." The Australian woman motioned towards the case and nodded. "You'd need his knives to hunt after all."

"Exactly." Faith looked away and began to move around the bags again.

"I'm Claire Littleton, I don't think we've met."

Faith straightened again, her eyes landing on Claire's stretched out hand, and she dropped the knife case momentarily to shake her hand. "Faith Lehane." She quickly released Claire and motioned at her stomach. "Due any day?"

"Hopefully not," Claire chuckled. She rubbed her hands over her enlarged belly. "But I don't really have a choice in the matter now. Do you have any children?"

Faith snorted and let loose a dry laugh. "Me? No way. I'm afraid I'm not fit for motherhood."

"I thought that at first too." Claire paused. "Oh," She giggled, "The baby's kicking! Want to feel?"

"No." Faith shook her head and stepped back. "I mean, no thanks, I just… Yeah, no."

Claire nodded and started to say something else when a flare went off behind them and they both turned to see Shannon as she lowered the lighter in her hand.

"What's going on?"

Claire shrugged. "Sayid said he could track a signal with the transmitter from the plane by using rockets or something." She shielded her eyes as she looked up into the sky. "I just hope whatever he's planning works."

"Yeah." Faith replied slowly. "Let's hope." She paused at seeing Shannon look their direction, the girl's gaze catching hers. Shannon's eyes narrowed and she quickly turned her back to the two of them, continuing to talk to the young girl sitting with her on beach towels.

"What in the world was that about?"

Faith shrugged and turned her attention once again back to the luggage. "Don't know, don't care."

&&&&&&&&&

The moon was out as she returned to the caves, offering only limited light and she had no flashlight or torch. It didn't bother her but she took her time as she walked.

A snapping sound caught her attention from behind and she whirled pulling out her knife.

"Whoa there darlin'." Sawyer raised his hands and eyed the blade pointed towards him. "No need to get all slice and dice on me."

Faith snorted lowering the Jackal and she tucked it back into her belt. "What are you doing out here?"

"Scavenger hunting, what does it look like princess?" He grinned. "I'm on my way back to the beach."

She watched him but nodded, taking in how he eyed the blade on her hip. "You went with Sayid then I'm guessing. Did it work?"

"How the hell should I know? I ain't seen him since we split up." Sawyer looked around. "The Doc still alive?"

"How the hell should I know? I ain't seen him all day." Faith shot back.

Sawyer smirked and nodded as he chuckled and motioned towards her. "That's a fancy little knife you got there. You find that on the plane or does it belong to Mr. Clean?"

"It belongs to me so don't get any ideas. This baby," She patted her hip, "isn't an item on your scavenger hunt list."

"I wouldn't dream of stealing from a lady."

"Well, I'm sure they appreciate that but you come near my shit and I'll show you exactly how fancy it is up close." Faith cocked an eyebrow. "You sure you're gonna make it all the way back without a flashlight or someone holding your hand?"

Sawyer growled and turned away. "Don't even know why I bother with you damn women."

Faith grinned and moved in the other direction. She made it back to the caves, glancing around at all the inhabitants as she placed down Locke's belongings by his other things. Her eyes caught sight of Kate and Jack talking, the doctor laughing as Kate adjusted a makeshift sling around his arm. She wasn't surprised, everyone knew Superman could survive falling rocks.

She glanced away to find Locke standing at the fire, the boar positioned above it and he was brushing it with a leaf, coating the skin with juice as it cooked. Charlie came up beside him and she watched as Locke handed him a small bag. Faith frowned but remained where she was and her eyes widened as Charlie tossed the bag into the fire.

She smiled and her eyes caught sight of the moth flying towards the top of the caves the exact moment Charlie did.


	8. Chapter 8

**C****hapter Eight: Confidence Man **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A groaning man caught her attention the very moment she entered the cave. Faith sat down her backpack and looked over to see Jack tending to Sayid, a cloth in one hand and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in the other. He looked like he was having difficulty balancing all three tasks and Faith made her way towards them, taking the bottle without a word.

Jack shot her a grateful look before pressing the soaked cloth to Sayid's injury. He shook his head as the cloth came away bloody. "So they destroyed all of your equipment?"

Sayid nodded. "Whoever hit me came from behind right as I was getting a signal. I didn't even hear them." He swallowed as Jack pressed the cloth against his head again. "I'll find who is responsible that I do know."

Jack glanced at Faith and started to say something else when there was commotion outside the cave and they all turned just in time to see Shannon carrying a bloody Boone towards them.

"I need help! Help us please!"

Faith held up her hand as Jack started to react and she placed down the peroxide, moving to stand on the other side of Boone. Nodding at Shannon, she helped shift the injured man to a spot near Sayid.

"What happened?"

"Sawyer attacked me."

Faith looked over just in time to see Sayid and Jack exchange looks. She chuckled and shook her head. "One problem at a time boys." Faith motioned at Sayid. "Finish taking care of him and I'll look at Boone."

Jack nodded and tossed her an extra cloth and she caught it before bending down to pick up the bottle of peroxide. Faith looked to see Shannon hovering close by. "This isn't going to be pretty and there's not much you can do so why don't you sit?"

Shannon surprisingly didn't say anything. She simply moved away to sit by the water and grabbed an empty bottle to fill up. Shaking her head, Faith fixed her attention back on Boone, tilting his head before coating the cloth and dabbing at the cut on his left temple.

"Shit!" Boone hissed. "That burns."

"That means it's working." Faith smirked. She held his chin firmly with her hand and continued to clean his skin. "Why'd Sawyer attack you?"

Boone looked away. "He jumped me cause I was going through his things."

"Sounds like as good a reason as any."

"You don't understand Faith," Boone glanced towards Shannon, "Shannon has asthma."

Faith looked as well. "Oh?"

"She used to have an inhaler but ran out. I saw Sawyer with one of my books so I naturally assumed he'd have the refills to the inhaler as well. I mean, he steals everything else. Why not that?"

"You think Sawyer is holding your sister's refills hostage?"

"If she has a bad attack, she won't make it."

"We're gonna get her refills back."

Faith released Boone and they both glanced over to see Jack standing behind them with a stern expression on his face. She smirked. "What's the plan Superman?"

"I'll get them." Jack looked at Boone. "You stay here with your sister."

"You're not going by yourself." Faith sat the bottle down by Boone, shaking her head. "You and Sawyer are on thin ice as it is."

"And you being there is gonna help matters?"

She glared at him and nodded. "Trust me when I say I can hold my own in case you two decide to come to blows. Face it Doc, you're not getting rid of me so let's go. Sooner we do, the sooner Malibu Barbie gets her inhalers." Faith ignored Boone and tossed the rag his direction.

Jack simply shook his head and followed after her.

&&&&&&&&&

Jack got in front of her just as they reached Sawyer's makeshift tent and he immediately stomped past a sitting Sawyer to begin rummaging through his suitcases. Faith crossed her arms, watching Sawyer who merely folded the paper he was reading onto his lap. He flicked his cigarette to the side just as Jack turned around empty handed.

"Where are Boone's things?"

"What's it to you?"

"Shannon, his sister's asthma medicine is in his things. Her inhalers, I want them, where are they?"

Sawyer shrugged. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"You beat up a kid trying to help his sister."

"You sure you want to make this your problem, Doc?"

"Damn right, I'm sure."

Faith moved forward to step between them, placing a hand on both of their chests and she shoved them backwards, ignoring the looks of surprise on both their faces. "That's enough boys."

"Exactly!" Kate stepped into the tent. "Get a hold of yourselves. What's the meaning of this?"

"Nothing."

"You better hope it's nothing." Jack spat. He shot a look at Faith and Kate then turned and marched back out of the tent. Kate immediately followed after him.

Faith stayed behind and she glanced back at Sawyer, an amused expression on her face that he noticed as he sat back down in the chair.

"And what has you so tickled Fire Cracker?"

The expression faltered slightly. "Why don't you just tell him you don't have them?"

He stuck another cigarette into his mouth and lit it. "What makes you think that?"

"Probably cause you didn't have a clue what he was looking for. I think you just like seeing Jack flustered because it makes you feel you're getting one up on him but Shannon could die if she doesn't get her medicine. I'm hard pressed to actually believe you'd like that to happen."

"Then you're thinking too much." Sawyer inhaled on the cigarette and let out a steady stream of smoke towards her. "Maybe I have them, maybe I don't but like I said to the hero before, finders keepers, losers weepers."

"For your sake, I hope the tough guy routine is an act." Faith turned away from him. "It's hard to ask someone for help when you have no where to turn."

"As if you know anything about me." Sawyer spat at her disappearing back. "Like you know anything about my life!"

"_So here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner."_

_Buffy frowned over at Faith. "Is that the funny part or did I miss something?"_

_Faith rolled her eyes but continued. "No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted for very long." She shook her head. "Me, by myself, all the time. I'm looking at you, everything you have and, I don't know… jealous."_

"_I love my friends, my family my life; I'm very grateful for them. But in the end, they can't help me." Buffy replied. "In the end, they don't know who I am and they don't know a thing about what I am or what I'm going through. That's the price of being a Slayer."_

"_There's only supposed to be one. Guess that's why we never got along." _

"_That and you went evil and were killing people."_

_Faith paused. "Good point. Also a factor."_

"_But you're right." Buffy nodded. "Everyone's alone but being a Slayer? There's a burden we can't share. A burden no one will ever understand." She looked way. "You have to hide it from them cause they'll never understand who you are and why you're that way. We're alone."_

"Everything okay?"

Faith glanced over at Locke from her seat in front of the fire. "Not really but no big." She watched as he sharpened his knife. "I haven't seen you around much."

"You've been busy playing nurse." He smiled. "I've been doing some solo hunting as well as group."

"Group?"

"A few of the men decided to start coming out with me. One man, Ethan, he's really good, you'll have to meet him next time we go out. He's been teaching me a few things."

Her ears took notice of Shannon coughing in the background. She opened her mouth to say something else when a shadow fell over them and they both looked over to see Sayid.

"Where were you two last night around sunset?"

Locke checked the sharpness of his knife. "Hunting." He pointed towards the boar that was roasting. "He'd give a statement but I'm afraid he's a little tied up at the moment."

Faith rolled her eyes and focused back on Sayid. "Whoever attacked you did it for a reason. I'm betting it's someone who has no desire what so ever to get off this island."

"I agree with that."

He squatted down in front of them. "Go on."

Locke glanced at Faith then shrugged before looking back at his knife. "My guess is it's a person profiting from being here… Someone like Sawyer, you two already don't get along, isn't that right?"

Sayid thought about it a minute then raised back up to his feet. "He was setting off rockets at the time, that's a solid alibi."

"Not if he delayed it with a cigarette." Faith shrugged. "Not saying he did…" She paused as Locke flipped his knife and offered it to Sayid, handle first.

"Just in case there's a next time."

Sayid look at the knife and began to reach for it but Faith beat him to it, snatching it away.

"I don't think so." She stood as well. "There's been enough violence for one day." Faith glanced at Sayid as she clutched the knife handle. "Even if Sawyer did knock you out, he wouldn't admit to it and you know that. My advice is to keep asking around but cool your head before someone ends up seriously hurt or dead."

"You're right. I shall continue to ask around. Thank you."

She nodded and watched as he spotted Charlie about to leave the caves. Sayid took off without another word and she turned her attention back to Locke who had busied himself with poking at the fire. Faith threw the knife at him, watching as it buried itself blade first between his feet.

He did nothing at first; simply letting his eyes lift to hers. "It would have made him felt more protected."

"Why'd you lie?" Faith placed her hands on her hips. "I was coming back from the beach around the time Sayid said he was attacked. We weren't together then. Why did you lie and say we were hunting?"

"Because as much as I don't know about you, I know you're not responsible for what happened to Sayid."

"You sound pretty confident about that."

Locke looked back to the fire. "You don't want to stay on this island anymore than the rest of us."

"Got that right. I'd kill for a beer and a fully loaded hotdog right about now." Faith's eyes narrowed at the sight of Sawyer entering the caves, the sound of Shannon's rough coughing now suddenly louder than before. She stood up and intercepted Jack as he started to move past her. "Whatever you're thinking, don't."

"Shannon needs her inhalers."

"I know but flying off the handle and jumping his case isn't going to get them any faster."

"I appreciate the advice Faith but I don't need it right now." Jack glared at her. "He has them, and I promise you I'm going to make him tell us where he's hidden them at any cost possible."

"You'll regret it." Faith stepped to the side to let him pass. "That's what I can promise you."

He ignored her and flew by. "Give me the inhalers!" Jack roared marching up to Sawyer at the waterfall. "I want them now damn it."

Sawyer stood with his water bottle in his and smirked. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask me nicely."

Jack said nothing in return and simply settled for punching Sawyer in the face just as he went to take a drink of water. The sudden move caused Sawyer to fall backwards and he wiped at his mouth slowly before glancing up at Jack.

"That it?" He taunted climbing to his feet. "That all you got Doc?"

"That is enough." Faith stepped between them again. "You macho men want to test how high your testosterone levels are, you can take this outside. This isn't helping Shannon stay calm and to be honest it's irritating as all hell." She connected her eyes with Jack's. "Make a decision. Now."

Jack nodded and threw his hands up as he backed away. He turned and it seemed everyone had gone silent at the moment, each moving to his or her own place in the cave while shooting Sawyer unsympathetic glances. Sawyer rubbed at his jaw and moved silently from the cave. It remained quiet even long after he was gone.

&&&&&&&&&

"Hey." A hand pressed lightly against her shoulder before it disappeared. "Faith!"

The person nudged her foot and lifted the shirt from over her eyes to see Boone standing in front of her. "Go away, I'm busy."

"I see that." He smirked and glanced around. "I just thought you should know that Jack's gone."

She frowned, eyebrows furrowing as she sat up, and Faith looked around to find the cave vacant of not only Jack but Sayid as well. "Where?"

"Back to the beach." He answered. "I'm pretty sure he and Sayid are going after Sawyer again."

"Shit." Faith leapt to her feet and paused to bend down to retrieve the Jackal from her bag. "Do me a favor and watch my stuff will ya?"

"Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?"

"Boone?"

He turned to see Shannon who was watching them both.

"Don't leave me. Please."

Boone glanced back at Faith. "Yeah, I'll watch your bag."

"Great." Faith nodded and took off at a dead run, hardly apologizing as she almost collided with Hurley before exiting the caves.

&&&&&&&&&

Sawyer's tent was empty and Faith cursed under her breath. She paused at hearing a male voice screaming in the distance and automatically moved towards it. Faith burst through a small area of bushes and skidded to a stop at the sight of Kate, Sayid, Jack, and Sawyer.

Sawyer was on his back, Jack hovering over him and her eyes narrowed at the sight of blood squirting from Sawyer's arm. Blood was on Kate's clothes as well but the woman hardly seemed to notice, her eyes wide and her hands shaking as she watched Jack scramble to stop the bleeding.

"He hit an artery." Jack muttered. "Keep still!" He glanced up at Sayid. "Sayid, I need my stuff from the caves. Go!"

Sayid burst into a dead run and Faith edged closer.

"Help me. He won't stop moving."

"You've already let the damn Iraqi torture me for nothing. It's okay to let go." Sawyer sneered up in Jack's face. "Just know that if the tables were turned ... I'd watch you die."

"That's enough from you Marlboro Man." Faith squatted down on the other side of Sawyer, applying pressure to his arm and chest while Kate moved to position herself at his legs. "All that talking," She muttered, "People are gonna start to think you're feeling sorry for yourself."

Sawyer snorted as Jack began to apply pressure to his wound as hard as he could. "Good one Fire Cracker. Always trying to figure me out, you women and your…." He hissed glaring over at Jack. "That doesn't feel… so good." His eyes began to flutter shut from the loss of blood and energy. "You…. jackass."

Sawyer submitted to unconsciousness and Faith looked over at Jack. He glanced up, their eyes meeting.

"Did he have them?"

Jack looked down.

She kept staring at him. "I'm surprised. I wasn't aware they taught you it was okay to inflect torture on people in medical school."

"Faith…"

She shot a warning look at Kate then directed her attention back to Jack. "I tried to warn you." Faith looked back down at Sawyer just as Sayid came bursting through the clearing with Jack's medical bag in hand. "But I guess we can't be perfect all the time Doc." She ignored Jack's eyes as they slightly rose and made room for Sayid to squat down with the bag. "Close but no cigar."

&&&&&&&&&

Faith zipped up her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulders, mindful the entire time that she was being watched. She tucked her knife firmly in her belt and adjusted the straps before bending to pick up a water bottle. "Got something to say to me Jack or are you just gonna stare all day?"

"I'm not sure where to begin."

"Then it might be best you not even try." She filled up the bottle and capped it quickly. "How's Shannon?"

"Breathing normally again." Jack looked towards the back of the cave where Shannon and Boone were sitting, the girl inhaling something from a small bowl. "Sun, the Korean woman, made some ointment from Eucalyptus leaves that's helping her breathe. I'm ashamed I didn't think of it, it's like Vapor rub for your chest."

She nodded and stuck the bottle in her bag. "Good to know. And Sawyer?"

"He's going to be fine. Kate's watching over him." Jack glanced over her belongings. "Are you going out hunting again?"

"No." Faith shook her head. "I need to go."

"Look Faith, I know you…."

"Don't." She lifted a hand towards him. "What happened with Sawyer… It was ugly and it was a place I didn't want to be." Faith cleared her throat. "You let Sayid torture another human and in the end, he didn't even have the shit you were looking for. I warned you. The moment I stumbled onto Sawyer bleeding… It just reminded me of a place I don't even want to think about again. I need to clear my head."

"By doing what? Disappearing?"

"It's an island Doc, where exactly am I gonna go? I left my jet pack in my other pants." She moved past him without looking up. "Don't you worry about me Jack, that's the last thing I want from you."

Faith began to exit the cave, hesitating as she bumped into Locke coming in.

"Going somewhere?"

"Out for a while."

"Need backup?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "I don't know when I'll be back. Have fun while I'm gone."

"Be careful."

Faith smirked. "You know me Locke."

"That's why I'm saying to be careful."

She nodded and began down the path ignoring anyone that she encountered as she picked up the pace. She managed to reach the beach in good time, spotting Sayid as he took a step back from Kate and kissed her hand in a silent goodbye.

"And where are you going?"

He glanced over at her. "I was just telling Kate I think it would be a great idea to map the island."

"What a wicked idea. I'll come with."

Sayid shook his head. "I trust myself to do this alone."

Faith shrugged. "That's one thing we have in common. I trust my judgment when I say you shouldn't go by yourself. I also trust my decision to nominate myself so let's go. I won't take no for an answer and believe me, I will follow you." She threw a hand over her shoulder at Kate. "See you eventually K. Let's go Sayid."

He glanced one final time at Kate. "I hope we meet again."

She nodded watching in silence as he turned and followed after Faith.

Sayid caught up with her strides easily and shot her a puzzled look. "Why do this? You don't have a reason to be leaving, not like I do." He looked down towards the beach. "What I did today…what I almost did to Sawyer ... I swore to do never again. If I can't keep that promise, I have no right to be here. You on the other hand…"

"Have been exactly where you are now." Faith interrupted. "I don't agree with what you or Jack did but I've been there, trust me."

"Somehow I don't see that. It's not too late to turn back. Beyond this point, there are no second chances."

_Time was, I thought humans existed just to hurt each other. But then I came here. And I found out that there are other types of people. People who genuinely wanted to do right. And they make mistakes. And they fall down. You know, but they keep caring. Keep trying. If you can trust us, Faith, this can all change. You don't have to disappear into the darkness._

"That's where you're wrong."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Solitary**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

He had been staring at the picture in his hand for a good twenty minutes. Faith kept her eyes on the incoming waves, hands casually placed on her knees from where she sat beside him.

"Was she on the plane?"

Sayid flipped the picture back to the image of the dark-haired woman, her head covered in a traditional Arabic Jalabib scarf. She had a penetrating, yet honest gaze and Faith found herself staring at the image before she looked back out at the ocean.

"No." Sayid tucked the photo back into his backpack. "I was going to America to see her."

"Ouch." Faith turned her head to study Sayid's side profile. "Bet she misses you."

"I do not know. She wasn't aware I was coming to see her. I have not spoken to her for many years." Sayid finally looked in her direction. "How about you Faith? Who is missing you back where you call home?"

"Beats me really." She smirked. "Wouldn't surprise me if that answer was a big fat no one now."

"Surely there's someone wondering where you are or if you're alive?"

"I'm not sure anymore." Faith shrugged and looked away. "The last time I saw anyone familiar, a plane ticket was being shoved into my face."

"_Have you seen my bag?" _

"_Stop for just one minute and answer me. Are you really just going to let them shove you onto a plane for some crusade?"_

"_What other choice do I have?" Faith lifted up the bed and frowned as her search came up empty. She sat it back down and began to riffle through the dresser drawers. "It's kinda my job."_

"_I thought we were all going to do this together."_

_She paused turning to eye Robin Wood from his seat on the edge of the bed. "Is this about Buffy and the Brat Pack or about us?"_

"_How can there be an us when you won't let that happen?"_

_Faith snorted and went back to searching around the room. "I already told you that it's nothing personal." She paused and looked back towards him. "Being the slayer, having this responsibility, it's a burden I can't ever share with you Robin. No matter how bad I might want to or how bad I wish that things were different and I could lead a normal life… That won't ever happen. I went into this alone; I'll leave the same way."_

"_If I'm not mistaken, I thought I told you I don't go for the whole defensive, isolationist Slayer crap you still spew out all the time." He rose from the bed. "Back in Sunnydale, I asked you to let me surprise you so I'm going to let you walk out that door without trying to talk you into staying."_

_The surprise was evident on her face and Faith stopped moving completely, her attention focused on the man standing before her, the silence creeping between them._

_Robin let out a sigh and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I understand you have a responsibility to find these new slayers, and I know that everyone else has separated and gone to different places… Buffy and Dawn are taking off for Europe soon. Hell, Xander just left for Africa but if you think that by throwing yourself into this without a plan is going to help you prove that…"_

"_I don't have to prove anything to anyone!" She turned and slammed a drawer shut with one hand and watched as the entire dresser rattled. "I'm going because Buffy thinks it's a good idea and I agree. Slayers are everywhere all over the world and if I don't do my part, who will?"_

"_One of these days Faith, you're going to have to start making decisions based on what you think is a good idea, not on what other people think, especially not Buffy. You're right, you don't have to prove anything to anyone and that should include yourself as well."_

"_Why are you saying all this?"_

"_I just wish that you'd think this over before you jump on a plane and disappear."_

"_You think that's what this is about?" Faith's question dangled between them heavily in the air. "That I'm doing this so I can disappear?"_

"_Part of me thinks you've already started to Faith."_

"_And the other part?"_

"_The other part of me knows that I've lost too much of you already."_

"Where you in Australia on vacation?"

Faith blinked drawing her attention back to Sayid. "Something like that." She glanced past him, blinking again and her eyes narrowed.

Sayid immediately noticed, turning his head to look as well. "What is it?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

He was silent for only a few seconds. "I believe so."

They rose to their feet at the same time, each grabbing their own bags before making their way a short distance down the beach. Sayid dropped his bag as they stopped beside the gray cable buried partly in the sand and he reached down, tugging it up for a closer look.

"It seems to disappear straight into the ocean."

He nodded and glanced towards the bushes, eyes following the cable as it continued. "And in towards the island as well."

"Well, I don't know about you," Faith swung her bag onto her back and grinned, "But I think I know which direction I'm headed."

&&&&&&&&&

"How do you think this got here?" Faith's eyes were glued to the cable as she followed behind Sayid. "Random cable on the beach, goes into the ocean and the island… Who knows how far it goes…"

"Do you remember the distress call?"

She nodded as he stopped and turned to face her. "Of course, how could I forget, it was the same day we found the polar bear."

"Well, the call has been running for sixteen years nonstop right? There has to be an energy source for that to happen."

"And you think the cable has something to do with it?"

"That would be my guess." Sayid turned to take another step when he paused again. She watched as he bent down, motioning to something in front of their feet. "I seem to have found a booby trap."

"Looks like someone doesn't want their energy source to be located." Faith smirked as she glanced around. "Let's trigger it and see what happens."

"How about we find a way around it and not alert whoever it is that we're coming?"

"Suit yourself." She shrugged. "I'm a drop me in the hornet's nest kind of girl but we'll do it your way. You go first but if something happens, I get to laugh at you." Faith took a step back as he lifted his leg up over the line.

Sayid turned to grin at her as he cleared it successfully. "Come on."

Faith shrugged again, stepping over the line as well. "Maybe I was wrong..." She froze as they heard something snap, the ground shifting at their feet and she frowned, eyes narrowing at him. "I hate you."

They both yelled as ropes snapped around their ankles and immediately they were pulled up into the trees. Faith cursed as her bag slid down her back and pelted her in the back of the head. Sayid collided with the tree to his right and she craned her neck towards him.

"You alright there Captain Intelligence?"

"There is a stick in my thigh." He grunted and she listened as he let out a strangled scream and ripped it free from his leg. "Other than that, I am fine. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm perfect… if by perfect I mean hanging upside down by my feet while all the blood rushes to my head. Yeah, I'm five by five Sayid."

"Just… remain calm." Sayid cleared his throat as they continued to swing back and forth. "We'll get out of this. We just have to remain calm and think."

"Great plan. You do that and I'll go get help." Faith rolled her eyes and reached for her knife. She gripped the handle tightly, taking a deep breath before she bent herself up from the waist and stretched her arms towards her feet.

Sayid continued to hang there, watching as Faith cut herself loose.

She grunted as she hit the ground with a loud thud. Faith glanced up at Sayid still hanging there, eyes following the trail of the rope from his feet towards the trees. "Someone put a lot of work and effort into rigging this."

"Glad to see you appreciate it." Sayid quipped. "Do you think we could discuss this after you cut me down?"

"I don't know." She grinned up at him. "But eh, might as well." Her eyes scanned the trees again and she moved to the nearest trunk, tucking her knife into her belt again before grabbing branches in order to climb it. "I like my men tied up but this might be pushing it."

She was halfway up the tree when she heard something else snap. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Faith had barely begun to move back down when another trap snapped into action. She yelped in surprise as ropes tightened around her feet, the line to the tree pulling tight. Faith gritted her teeth as she was yanked, the line pulling her down to the ground and her body was dragged away from Sayid.

She found herself being jerked upside down again and cried out as she hit a tree with her head, body swinging back. The dense trees around her covered her location and she rubbed at her temple, frowning as her fingers came away coated with blood.

"Someone is so gonna die." Faith reached for her knife again and growled as her search came up empty. "A lot."

&&&&&&&&&

It was dark before she untangled herself from her restraints. The jolt landing back on the ground seemed even rougher this time around and she stayed lying on her back for a few minutes, eyes closed.

A strange noise in the trees made her open her eyes again and Faith glanced around as she sat up. "Hello?" She climbed to her feet, rubbing at the back of her head. "I know someone's out there; come on out."

No one answered and her eyes narrowed. "I mean it. Come out."

The wind picked up, trees shifting back and forth, and Faith stepped forward. Her eyes widened at the sight of a shadow standing only a few feet away from her. Any thought of speaking up again or reacting was lost as she recognized the face staring back at her as her own.

"Okay, I'm seeing things… again." She shifted uneasily on her feet, eyes glued to image standing in front of her. It was Faith from a few years back, eyes outlined in heavy black, her body covered in a black tank top, matching jacket and tight leather pants. "You're not real. I know you're not."

Her duplicate said nothing, simply turning away, and Faith hesitated only a second before she followed it deeper into the dense jungle.

When she cleared the bushes out of her path she found herself alone again. Faith gazed around, listening to the noises of the animals and the wind rushing around her. She heard another twig snap and turned to come face to face with the image of the deputy major she had killed in Sunnydale.

Faith took a step back. "I killed you." She swallowed hard as he stood there and said nothing. "It was an accident, I didn't know you were human and … and I killed you."

"_You killed a man Faith, not a demon or a vampire, a real human being. You can ignore it, you can run but if you do, you're going to see his face for the rest of your life."_

"_I'm not going to see anything! Shit happens B. One mistake versus the thousand good things we've done as slayers makes it wrong? In my book, that puts me in the plus column and makes this whole deal not such a bad thing."_

"_We help people Faith! We help them, not do whatever we want!"_

"_The guy I offed was no Gandhi Buffy, he was messed up in dirty dealings. We're warriors, built to kill, and evil is evil."_

"_Demons, not humans, don't you get that!" Buffy yelled. "We don't get to pass judgment on others just because we're different."_

"_Well, I'm tired of being different B. We're not different, we're better and people need us to survive. When it all comes down to the balance, no one is going to care one bit about some dirty bystander who was caught in the crossfire. I'm not going to dwell on the fact that man is dead. He's dead! It's over and he's dead."_

"You're dead." She turned, rubbing at her temple again and she stared down at the blood as she rubbed it between her finger tips. "….and I'm sorry."

Faith looked back at Allen but he was gone. She glanced down at her feet to see the Jackal where he had once been standing.

&&&&&&&&&

She kept running, not stopping for anything in her way, and Faith leapt easily over a fallen log. She landed steadily on her feet, pushing back branches and she went even faster as the sun broke through the trees.

A voice traveled towards her and she skidded to a stop as she recognized the speaker.

"Put the gun down, Danielle."

Her hand floated over her knife as she crept forward, eyes glued to Sayid as he held a gun and was pointing it at a tall brunette who held one as well.

"Put it down on the ground." Sayid ordered firmly. His eyes shifted past her to see Faith and the woman lifted her gun, moving so she could see them both.

She seemed confused as to what direction to point the gun.

"Don't."

Faith was unsure which of them he was speaking to but she stopped moving, lowering her hand as she continued to stare at the mysterious woman.

Danielle shifted her attention back to Sayid and pointed her gun. "Who is this? Is she one of you?" The French woman jerked her head in Faith's direction.

"Yes," Sayid nodded, "We both left our group to map out the island."

"You said you had done something to shame yourself, did she as well?"

"No. Now just lower the gun Danielle."

"I can't do that. Besides, your gun is broken, I removed the firing pen."

"Fine," He tossed the gun to the ground. "Shoot me but there's no point. I'm not your enemy and I'm not sick."

"Not to mention if you shoot him, you still have me to deal with." Faith growled. She didn't move forward but she grabbed her knife handle again. "And it won't be pretty."

"I…" Danielle shifted the gun uncertainly between them. "I do not want to shoot either of you but I cannot let you go… You will need me against the others."

"Others?"

"You'll find me in the next life, if not in this one."

Danielle turned her attention away from Faith and her question, her wide eyes focusing in on Sayid in shock. "What did you say?"

"The writing on the back of Nadia's photograph." He explained. "I know what it's like to hold on to someone. I've been holding on for the past seven years to just a thought, a blind hope that somewhere the woman on my photographs still alive. But the more I hold on, the more I pull away from those around me." He took a step towards her, hands up. "The only way off this ... this place is with the help of the people stranded here."

Faith watched as the woman bent down and began to cry softly, Sayid moving to knee close to her.

"Come with us. You could help us. There's no reason to be alone."

She shook her head and stood again, placing her rifle onto her back. "I cannot leave… but the people you go back to, watch them closely." She shot a look at Faith then turned away. "Especially the dangerous ones."

Sayid scrambled to his feet as she started to disappear back into the forest. "You never told me who Alex was!"

Danielle paused only a second. "Alex was my child." She didn't look back and was gone, the branches and leaves shifting shut behind her.

"Who the hell was that?"

Sayid focused his attention back on Faith, her eyes still glued to the direction Danielle had disappeared. "It was the French woman, the one from the distress call."

"You're telling me that woman has been here for sixteen years?"

He nodded and bent down; retrieving a long stick from the ground which he used to lean on as he began limping away.

She immediately followed after him, grunting as he began to walk as quickly as he could through the forest. "What's the rush! You're hurt, we should look at your leg and-"

"There is no time! We have to get back to camp and tell the others."

"About what? That you found a crazy French woman who's been here for sixteen years?"

"She says we're not alone on the island."

"Did you happen to miss the crazy part?"

Sayid paused to say something when the shrill of an eerie hiss cut through the air. He stopped at the same time as Faith, both looking around as low whispers began to crawl through the rushing of wind.

"Do you hear that?"

She nodded and her gaze shifted, freezing as her image appeared once again in the trees. The illusion stepped back, dark eyes locked on them until the figure vanished completely.

Faith glanced back at Sayid. "Maybe the French woman isn't so crazy after all."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What happened to you?"

Faith entered the cave and ignored Locke, supporting Sayid as they moved past towards Jack. The doctor looked up, surprise on his face as Faith helped Sayid lie down. They were both panting and sweating, dirt covering them.

Sayid sat up. "Listen to me…"

Kate moved forward as well and Faith stepped away running her hands through her hair.

"We found her -- the French woman."

"Kate, get some water." She rushed off and Jack squatted down to begin checking Sayid's injuries. "What happened?"

"We had to come back," Sayid groaned. He paused to accept the water handed to him by Kate and sipped greedily at the bottle. "We're not alone."

Jack looked down to rip a tear into Sayid's pants then glanced over his shoulder at Faith. "Are you hurt too?" He pointed at her head. "You're bleeding."

"Are you deaf?" Faith snapped. She blindly accepted the bottle Kate handed to her but kept it hanging at her side. "He said we're not alone. Listen to the man."

Sayid reached up grabbing Jack's shirt. "The French woman, we found her and we think there are other people on the island as well."

Jack ripped Sayid's pants open wider and frowned as he saw the bleeding wound on his thigh. "One thing at a time, I need to look at this."

Faith looked up to see Hurley entering the cave as fast as he could, a clipboard in his hand. She glanced past him to see Locke and he nodded a silent greeting.

"Jack, the census I was doing… I got everyone's names. One of them-"

Jack continued to work, his head down.

"Jack!"

He finally stopped and looked at Hurley, an annoyed expression on his face. "What Hurley? Can't you see I'm working?"

"I interviewed everyone Jack and one of the guys, Ethan, he wasn't on the plane!"

"Ethan?" Faith squinted as they all focused their attention on Hurley. "The guy Locke's been hunting with?" She glanced over at Locke. "That's the guy you mentioned before I took off right?"

Jack stood up. "Has anyone seen Ethan?"

"He went to get wood." Michael stepped forward at the same time as Locke, the older man still wearing a look of bewilderment on his face. "He went down the path towards the beach."

"So did Charlie." Locke spoke up. "He went after Claire."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Faith glanced between him and Jack. "Let's go after them."

"Absolutely not. You're bleeding and you're exhausted. Stay here with Sayid."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No. I'm not. We're wasting time." He moved past her and motioned at Sayid. "Look after him; we can argue more when we get back."

"Jack…" Locke spoke up, "We should wait and – Jack!"

The doctor ignored him rushing out of the cave in a dead run for the path.

Locke looked towards Faith as he shifted to go after Jack. "Glad to see you back Faith."

She nodded and turned away, bending down to tend to Sayid's wound.

&&&&&&&&&

By the time Locke came back empty-handed and without Jack as well, he was sweaty from running and went immediately for his knife case. Faith rose up as she watched Kate approach him and the two began to talk. Locke answered her softly as he shoved his knife into his belt and then put the metal case back up on a high shelf. He handed Kate a knife and they both turned at the same time Faith approached them.

"You lose Jack too?"

He glanced over at Kate putting on her knife sheath. "Don't worry, we'll catch up with Jack. I just thought it would be a better idea to gear ourselves with some kind of advantage."

"I'm coming too."

"I figured you'd say that." He motioned at her head. "Are you sure you're okay to go?"

Faith patted her knife and motioned towards the entrance. "Let's not waste any more time."

"Boone, where do you think you're going?"

She glanced over to see Boone approaching and sighed as he stepped in front of them, blocking them from leaving with his sister right behind him.

"I heard you're forming a search party. Can I help?"

Faith glanced at Locke then back to Boone. "It's a search party, not a Scooby meeting. Why don't you stay here with your sister and hold her hand?"

"You could use another person, especially if you have to split up."

"He has a point." Locke stepped forward and extended the extra knife in his hand. "Yes, we can use another person if you're up for it."

"I'm up for it."

"Then let's get moving."

&&&&&&&&&

She resisted the urge to retrieve her knife and gouge out her eyes as they were stopped again this time by Michael. "No," Faith interrupted him as his mouth began to open, "We don't need an extra person."

"Well some of us want to help too."

"Then put together another party."

Michael looked shocked at Locke's sudden suggestion but nodded. "Fine, maybe I will."

"Good." Locke smiled and edged around him, "We're going North; I suggest you go South."

Faith couldn't help but laugh as she passed Michael. She paused to throw a sharp look at Boone and Kate still standing behind her. "Hey, Justice League, you two coming or not?"

They both threw Michael a sympathetic glance as they passed, quickly heading after Locke and Faith into the forest.

&&&&&&&&&

"Wow Doc, we never would have found you if you hadn't been going in circles." Faith quipped dryly as they approached Jack ten minutes later, an annoyed look on his face as he gazed around.

He shot her an irritated look and she smirked as Kate walked up to him.

"You both should go back," Locke suggested. "Look after Sayid, Faith and I, we'll find Claire."

"If I remember correctly Faith, you were injured and bleeding earlier so you're in no better shape then I am to find Claire."

"You'd be surprised what kind of shape I'm in Jack." Faith crossed her arms. "And Locke's right, you're the only trained physician on this island, don't be stupid and play Captain America only to get yourself hurt or worse."

He shot her another look then glared at Locke. "Can we go or not?"

Locke let out a loud sigh but nodded and motioned towards the near by forest. "By all means, follow me."

Faith lingered behind watching them leave and she glanced over to find Kate studying her. "What? Got something to say?"

"Why are you being so hostile to Jack?"

"Is it hurting your feelings?" She noticed Boone had stayed behind as well. "Wait, is this the point where you both gang up on me?"

He held up his hands. "No. I'm not going to say a word."

"Good." Faith looked back at Kate as she adjusted her belt tighter around her waist. "Jack's acting foolish right now and racing off into the jungle isn't going to help us find Charlie or Claire any faster. We both know that."

"He's only trying to help."

"The only reason is because he feels guilty Kate. For what? I don't know but deep inside he's pushing himself because of something he did."

"I'm starting to think he's not the only one doing that."

"How funny." Faith smirked and pivoted on her heel to follow Locke and Jack. "I was just about to say the same thing."

&&&&&&&&&

Boone tied another strip of an old red shirt to a tree and glanced over at Faith. She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed, watching Jack and Locke argue about the correct time to take a break and he stepped away, clearing his throat as he swung pieces of the left-over shirt onto his shoulder.

"You don't like Jack much do you?"

"I don't hate him if that's what you're asking." Faith watched as Kate and Jack moved away to talk quietly, Locke sitting down and taking a water bottle out from his bag. "Do you know what the definition of hero is Boone?" She looked him directly in the face. "It's someone who gets other people killed. Jack's brave and he's a good person but in the end, he's going to be just like every other human being and make a mistake that's going to cost either himself or someone else their life."

Boone opened his mouth to say something in response when they heard Locke yelling and looked over to see him with something in his hands. Faith moved towards him at the same time as Boone, both narrowly missing colliding with Jack and Kate as they came running back.

"What is it?"

"A clue," Locke grinned. He held up the small piece of tape, the letter L written on it in black marker. She recognized it, remembering having seen Charlie writing on the tape several days after they had landed. "Looks like Charlie's leaving us a path to follow."

&&&&&&&&&

"No, we should stay together, Jack."

"Why? We've got two trails and three trackers now."

Faith shot Jack another look and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I'm not one for being head of the conga line. I'm stick with Locke."

"Fine. Kate can track. We'll head this way and follow the rest of Charlie's letters and you guys can follow the footprints we found."

Faith shrugged as Locke nodded. "Sounds good to me." She turned and nudged Locke to continue but he didn't move to follow her until Kate and Jack had disappeared further into the jungle.

Boone was beside her before Locke took the lead again, the younger man shoving his hands into his pockets. She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye and smirked. "What?"

"You and Sayid… What exactly happened out there?"

She noticed Locke slow down a bit and chuckled at his attempt to mask the interest from Boone's question.

"We found the Frenchwoman from the transmission. She set up some traps and we got separated." Faith shrugged. "By the time I found him again, he and the woman, Danielle, were in a pretty heavy standoff. She's been alone for sixteen years. As you can guess, it wasn't easy for her to let people go that she could actually have a decent conversation with."

"I can imagine." Locke spoke up. "Sayid mentioned we weren't alone. Did he mean Danielle or…"

"When we were coming back we heard voices. I guess it wasn't just in my head after all." She narrowed her gaze at him. "Who is this Ethan person?"

"I thought he was from the plane. He stared tagging along with a group of men who began to hunt with me in order to get more food for the rest, and I just never thought anything of it. I do know this," Locke's look was somber. "Ethan, if that's even his real name, no matter who he is, knows a lot more than me about hunting and he definitely knows more about this island."

"Then I suggest we find Claire as soon as possible."

"I guess the next question is; what do we do with Ethan once we find them?"

Her look was dark as she gazed at him again, hand unconsciously wrapping around the handle of the Jackal. "I think the real question is what do we not do to him?"

&&&&&&&&&

"Red shirt."

Both Locke and Faith stopped their conversation to glance over at Boone, the man still trying a strip of red around a tree trunk.

"Huh?"

Boone stopped and grinned at both of them. "Neither of you watched Star Trek back in the day? The crew that would go down to the planet with the main guys -- the captain and the guy with the pointy ears -- they always wore red shirts, and they always got killed."

Faith snorted. "That's why I stick to black."

Both Locke and Boone chuckled, and the three of them continued their slow, calculated pace through the dense forest, Boone behind them.

"Your blade Faith," Boone mentioned, "They also used it in a Star Trek movie."

"You don't say." She rolled her eyes playfully at Locke and he grinned.

The younger man continued on oblivious to them. "So, in the real world, what did you two do? How about you Mr. Locke?"

He didn't turn around. "Why don't you guess?"

"Okay… Well, you're either a taxidermist or a hit man."

Faith surprised herself by laughing and she glanced at Boone from over her shoulder. "That's a good one, do me next Ms. Cleo."

Locke laughed, "I was a ... Regional Collections Supervisor for a box company. They made boxes."

"Yeah, right." Faith and Boone muttered at the same time. They shot each other small smiles as Locke continued following the trail.

Boone tapped his chin thoughtfully, studying her as they started after him. "Let's see. You're either a model for the handy expensive knives on the Home Shopping Network or…" He paused, "To be honest, I don't know."

Locke chuckled again ahead of them. "That makes two of us Boone."

She rolled her eyes ignoring as the two of them shared a look. "I already told the wise one here that I did random jobs, I've only had one steady job my entire life."

"Well what was that?"

Faith cursed inside her head repeatedly. "Only one I was really good at, I kinda got rid of things that were bothering people."

"Like a bodyguard?"

"Yeah, like a bodyguard." She looked ahead to see Locke had stopped in his tracks, turning so he could study her. "What?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "But I do believe I guessed bounty hunter a couple of conversations back."

"Bounty hunter and bodyguard are two different things." She glanced away, looking around. "Why are we stopping?"

"Trails gone cold." Locke gestured ahead. "Dangerous terrain is coming up, might be best if Boone heads back."

"Me? And not you guys too? I don't think so." He scoffed.

"If you start now, you can get back to camp before dark."

"No, way." Boone shook his head. "I'm not going back."

"Suit yourself." Faith shrugged. She motioned at Locke to continue. "Come on now. I don't want to have to lead, you know I hate that."

He smirked but nodded and they began their trek again through the jungle.

"So," Faith glanced back at Boone who was now walking beside her. "What'd you do in the real world? Let me guess, model for Abercrombie and Fitch?"

Boone glared at her. "I run a business."

"What kind?"

"My mother has this empire -- the Martha Stewart of matrimony. I run one of the subsidiaries."

"That's interesting." Locke stopped again and Faith glared at his back.

"Now what?"

"It's gonna start raining in one minute."

"One minute?" Boone and Faith shared a quick look. "You sure?"

"Give or take a few seconds."

She rolled her eyes causing Boone to chuckle. "Whatever you say Obi-Wan." Faith smiled as Locke looked her way. "Can you predict lotto numbers too?" She stopped with a frown. "Of course, I'm sure if that was the case, you could have perhaps predicted our plane crashing too."

"Nope, sorry." Locke extended his arms out and lifted his head. "Only the rain."

Her response was lost as it began to pour down rain on their heads and she stared at Locke before looking towards Boone.

His eyes were wide and when he looked back at Locke, his eyes were filled with a look of amazement and disbelief. "They teach you how to predict the weather at a box company?"

&&&&&&&&&

"I think we're lost."

Faith glared at Boone as the continued climbing up a rocky hill, the water still drenching them. "Oh yeah?" She yelled over the sound of rain and thunder. "Way to go Nostradamus. Well, I think it's raining; now we're both psychics."

"We're not lost!"

She glared over at Locke as he stopped. "Really? Then where are we? I'll find a payphone and call the coast guard to come pick us up."

He ignored her sarcasm and gestured around. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what? The rain?" Faith quipped. "Yeah, it's kinda hard to miss."

"No, it. It. Don't you feel it?"

"All right, John," Boone shook his head. "This is getting too deep for me. I'm gonna follow the strips back."

"Suit yourself."

Boone stopped and looked over at Faith, her eyes still on Locke. "Are you coming or are you going to keep on too?"

"I think I'll stick with the human compass, you go ahead." Her dark eyes flashed to his and she smirked. "I'm sure your sister is dying to have you back by now."

"Boone."

They looked away from each other to see Locke had dug a flashback from his backpack.

"You need this more than I do." He tossed it towards Boone but the younger man fumbled it and the flashlight fell to his feet, hitting something with a heavy clank.

All three of them squinted and Faith ducked down as Locke came near their feet.

"What is it?"

"Here." She handed Boone the flashlight as Locke took out his knife, bending down as well. The light clicked on and Locke pushed away dirt and leaves to tap at the wet ground. It continued to give off a resonating clanking sound.

"I think it's steel."

"Steel?" Boone frowned. "Like from the plane?"

"This far out and buried?" Faith scoffed. "Not likely." She glanced at Locke then took out her knife, tapping at the ground near her own feet and she paused at the hollow sound that echoed back to her.

All three of them began to push the dirt away from the plate, the span of it growing larger as they pushed back the wet dirt and leaves.

"Guys, what exactly are we looking at?"

Locke grinned and his eyes connected with Faith's, a light in them flickering with sudden energy and ever-growing interest.

"That's what we're gonna find out."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Because LOST was on tonight (the episode made me SO MAD, but I digress) in America, I decided to do like I promised and post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am trying to update at a steady pace but fair warning, I am in college, I have a boyfriend and that those two things sometimes give me no room for fic writing. No worries, I love this fic too much to forget it and never finish it. It shall be done chapter by chapter so here we go! Enjoy!_

**_Also please ignore any errors you find this chaptered related to grammar or punctuation. I did not have time to properly beta this and my beta was a bit busy. Not to mention I'm tired as hell, going on over 24 hours with no sleep (long story, don't ask). Just ignore them or mention them if you find them and I will edit them later. Thanks again._**

_Disclaimer: Once again I am not making any money off this, no characters used in this creation are mine, blah blah, you know the rest. Don't sue and all that good stuff …

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven: Whatever the Case May Be**

A baby was crying.

Faith glanced around slowly, gripping onto the clean, white sheets beneath her fingers. Sitting up from the bed, she clenched her fist and glanced down at the tube attached to the back of her hand. She mashed her teeth together, yanking the tube free, and threw the covers aside, swinging her legs off the bed to place her feet on the floor.

Faith's eyes narrowed as she looked around. She was still dressed in a white hospital gown but the bed was suddenly gone, trees and bushes from the jungle returning. The machine once hooked to her hand remained, the steady thumping of a heartbeat echoing through the wilderness.

The baby cried again off in the distance and she moved forward through the trees. The branches closed off the path behind her and Faith found herself in a dark hallway, lights randomly flickering from where they dangled loosely in the ceiling. She continued to walk forward, finding room after room open but empty, the machines in each beeping but attached to nothing.

The hall ended and Faith glanced over to see the last room occupied, the image of her body lying in the bed. Small steps carried her further into the room and Faith stopped beside her, looking down at the pale form hooked up to IVs and feeding tubes.

"They won't understand you know."

Faith glanced up across the bed to see another image of herself, this one younger, around sixteen, the same year she had been called to be a slayer. Her hair was straight, cut off just below the chin, and she was wearing blue jeans and a Boston Red Sox sweatshirt. The image smiled; the expression one of so much innocence and warmth that it almost made Faith flinch.

"They won't understand what you are."

"Well then I guess it's a real good thing I don't feel like sharing isn't it?"

Her younger self smiled again, reaching out to stroke the hair from Faith's image lying on the bed. "She who is alone will walk the path and bring to the darkness a light that is ever eternal."

Faith frowned, an irritated look flashing across her face. "What?"

The image took a step back from the bed. "When the dawn of time reaches the surf more will come to take away those to disappear into the mist."

"How about you cut the fortune cookie crap and speak in English?" She glanced back down to the figure on the bed. "What does this… you, any of it… have to do with me now?"

"There is no path that can be walked without the past, present and future there to guide you. You are all these things, no part of you can be left behind."

"This," Faith gestured towards the bed, "wasn't me and it never will be me."

"It is not by choice that you are given responsibility. You know this now better than you did when you were first told of your destiny." The image lifted its arm, pointing past her into the flickering lights of the hallway. "Your fate lies among those who suffer, among those who disappear into darkness…"

"You mean like Claire?"

"There are those who are lost. But there are others who do not wish to be found." Young Faith smiled. "You will find them when it is time. You will find yourself."

"I don't understand what you-"

The sound of the baby yelling interrupted her and Faith turned towards the open door. She caught sight of the forest that had overtaken the hallway and glanced back towards her image to find it gone, the bed as well. The walls began to fade into nothing, leaving a path of leaves and branches, and Faith frowned as she focused back on the direction from where the cry had echoed.

She moved forward, pushing away branches and stopped as she came upon a table, a small box in the middle. Faith stepped forward, reaching out and she lifted the red lid to reveal the Jackal.

"They say a girl's best friend is diamonds but I'm just not sure that's true."

Faith didn't look over as the image of her old self appeared beside her. She kept her eyes on the Jackal, tossing the lid to the table.

"I hate to say it though, it's not the knife that makes you who you are, it's the person inside that counts." Evil Faith snorted. "Now doesn't that sound like it just belongs on the inside of a Hallmark Card?"

"I saw you, in the jungle…." Faith muttered. "But you're not real. None of this is."

"True," The image reached over to pick up the knife and she studied the blade as it sparkled in the moonlight. "But it still makes you wonder doesn't it?" Their dark eyes connected and the image smirked. "What I wonder though… is how long your little peace act is going to last? How long before you lose it and go off the deep end again? Who else has to die because of us?"

"There is no us," Faith backed away from the table, "This isn't real, stay the hell away from me."

"Stay away from you?" The image laughed and Faith looked down as she felt the weight of the Jackal in her right hand. "How can I stay away when I am you?" She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers, Faith's eyes widening as she saw the blood that coated them.

She glanced down at her own hands, the Jackal hanging loosely in her grip and she stepped back at the sight of blood. Faith stumbled, hitting something in her backwards path, and she pivoted sharply, the knife falling through her sticky fingers as she came face to face with Boone. His face and shirt were streaked with blood, his eyes wide and glazed as he looked forward but didn't seem to see her.

"He said not to tell… Don't tell… Don't tell a soul."

Faith's eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around the cave. It was still dark, and she looked over to see Locke's things were gone. With a long sigh, she threw herself back down on her makeshift bed and turned on her side, eyes landing on the handle of the Jackal from where she had tucked it under her bag. She glanced down at her hands just to make sure they were still clean.

&&&&&&&&&

She kept still from her position by the main water supply as she watched Shannon and Boone talking, her arms crossed while she waited. Faith remained in her spot as Boone said something else to his step-sister that caused the woman to shoot him a dirty look before he turned away and started making a path up the beach from the direction he had come from minutes earlier.

"You never came to see me about your scratches."

"They were just scratches." She didn't turn her gaze away from the direction in which Boone had disappeared, not even glancing at Jack as he stopped beside her. "I'm five by five Doc, nothing to worry about."

"I see that."

Faith tensed up as he grabbed her jaw in a gentle grip and tilted her head to the side.

"You healed up faster than anyone I've ever seen before with a head wound, must be really lucky."

"Not lucky, I just have a hard head." She reached to wrap her fingers around his wrist and pull his hand away from her chin. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't touch me without permission."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know. You doctors can't seem to stop yourself from always trying to fix things." Her lips twitched as she released his hand and lowered her arms to her side. Faith eyed him, gaze taking in the bruises on his face. "Looks like someone got the best of you."

"I didn't see you when you got back but I had a run in with Ethan."

Faith swore under her breath. "I knew I should have gone with you and Kate." She clenched her fists. "I can't wait to get a piece of that guy."

"No offense Faith but he did a number on me. He's trained to fight like a solider, it's not worth at this point for someone else to get hurt before we have a plan."

"Oh, now you want to plan."

Jack sighed. "I'll admit it, I make mistakes. I'm only human."

"Of course you are, only humans torture each other just to get information."

"I get enough harassment over that from Sawyer Faith, I don't need you adding on to it."

Faith smirked. "Sorry Doc but I get a deep satisfaction out of being able to say I told you so."

"At the time I thought it was what I had to do. I'm not proud of the fact that I let another human being go through that and I never will be. I know you probably won't ever understand that."

"I understand more than you think."

_She paced back in forth of him, eyes darting around as she tapped her hands on her jeans. Turning, Faith grinned and leapt on to Wesley, watching in satisfaction as he screamed against the gag in his mouth. She grabbed him roughly by the jaw and yanked their faces close together. _

_"All these little cuts and bruises - just bring out the mother in me." She let go only to smack him across the face as his eyes started to droop. "Now, now, don't poop out on me, damn it! Otherwise this all just going to be over too fast, and you'll be dead and I'll be – bored." Grinning still, she eased off his lap and turned to his desk, grabbing a spray can and a lighter. _

_Faith turned back towards him, eyes taking in his body that was strapped down by rope, his face bleeding and the dripping red drops decorated the material of his shirt. "Did you ever wonder if things would have been different - if we'd never met? Or is it just like fate. You know, there is no choice. You were gonna be here no matter what. Ever think about it that way?" She hovered the lighter near the can and watched in satisfaction as a huge flame spewed from the cap. "I know I don't." _

The tension from the conversation was suddenly hanging heavy in the air and she glanced back at Shannon to see Sayid talking to her, no doubt about the maps he had found with French decryptions on them. Go figure, the only person besides Danielle that spoke French was one who did the least on the island to help everyone else. "I heard you wanted Sayid to take you to Rousseau."

"The Frenchwoman, yeah." Jack nodded. "I thought maybe she'd know where Claire was, she said there were others." He cleared his throat. "Sayid thinks now the whispers you heard was just the wind playing tricks on you both."

Faith shrugged. "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt Jack." She cleared her throat, reaching to pick up her bag at her feet and sling it onto her back. "I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get going." Faith flashed him a look then started to walk away.

"Faith!" Jack called after her, "I haven't seen Locke or Boone lately. Any clue where they've gone off too?"

She didn't turn around but shook her head. "No, but that's what I intend to find out."

&&&&&&&&&&&

She knew exactly where to find them. Faith muttered under her breath as she stepped over a fallen log and shoved through some bushes to stumble upon Boone and Locke.

Both turned as they heard her, Boone with an expression of surprise while Locke simply smiled.

"How did I know you two would be out here?"

Boone looked at Locke then back to Faith. "Were you followed?"

"Are you stupid?"

He frowned. "No."

Faith smirked as she tossed down her bag. "Then I guess you just answered your own question." She glanced down at the dug up dirt by her feet. "You've been out here night after night just to dig this up?" She pointed down to the metal plate they had found days before, more of the ground cleared away revealing some sort of elevated glass top in the middle of the plate. "What is it? An ancient microwave?"

"It seems to go deeper than we thought." Locke rubbed his hands on his shirt, specks of dirt falling to the ground. "We borrowed the axe to see if we can bust open the top through the glass."

"Borrowed or stole?" Faith crossed her arms giving him a sharp look. "You're supposed to be out here hunting and looking for Claire, not playing Lets Dig for Treasure."

"We got sidetracked." He was studying her. "Don't worry Faith, we haven't forgotten about her but it's important that we find out what this is. It's our top priority."

"No, it's your top priority and you're stringing along Boone for the ride." Faith glanced down at the glass. "Whatever it is, it was buried for a reason."

"If it wasn't meant to be found…"

"Don't give me your destiny bullshit Locke, I'm tired of hearing that." She snapped as she bent down to grab her bag. "I want to talk to you soon-" He opened his mouth to respond and she kept going, "and without your sidekick Lone Ranger." Faith ignored Boone's muttered response and she paused, glaring at Locke, until he nodded.

"Fine, you got it."

"Good." She threw her bag back on her back. "I think I'm gonna go look for Claire some more and try to get some boar for the people on the beach, at least someone around here should do it."

"Faith, you're right."

She stopped as she was leaving, throwing him a look from over her shoulder. "What's your point?"

"You're right, Claire and hunting should be top priority." He was staring at the glass. "Take Boone hunting with you."

Boone started to object at the same time but Locke shook his head.

"I'll come find you guys in a little bit."

Faith rolled her eyes as she nodded, motioning at Boone. "Fine, let's go Boy Scout."

Boone continued muttering but grabbed at his own backpack to follow quickly after her.

&&&&&&&&

"Faith, wait up, you're walking too fast."

She didn't look over her shoulder to see how far behind he was. "If you can't keep up, go back."

"Faith, come on, slow down."

She let out a loud sigh but did as he asked, waiting until he halted beside her. She threw him a look then began to walk again, this time with him being able to keep up with her strides.

"Why are you in such a hurry, it's not like we know where to find her."

Faith stopped again and he frowned as she turned to face him, halting them both this time. "What do you think you'll find in this hatch thing of Locke's?"

"I don't know." Boone shrugged. "That's why we're opening it."

"It's Pandora's Box, that's what it is." She responded. "I understand wanting to know Boone but we've all heard the story about the curious cat."

"What if it's…"

"An escape pod? Perhaps a hidden spaceship left by the aliens for their return?" Faith snorted shooting him a look. "Get real Boone. It's probably nothing but an old well or a hole covered up by whoever got here before we did."

"You found the Frenchwoman and she's been here for sixteen years…"

"And did you also hear how she told Sayid she landed with a group including her own husband and that she killed them all because she says they were infected with something?" He was silent and she snorted. "No? Guess you missed that part." Faith continued walking again, Boone following. "At least if there's something in this hatch thing I don't like, it'll give me something to put my fist through."

Boone chuckled shooting her an intrigued look. "So you were a bodyguard back home?"

"Something like that."

"What kind of clients did you have?"

She ignored his question completely. "Tell me about what happened with Ethan while I was gone." Faith halted them to shade her face with her hand against the sun's glare and she gazed around their location. "What does he look like? How'd he act when he was around, what'd he wear?"

"Uh," Boone scratched at the back of his neck, "Same height roughly as me, dark hair cut close to his head, long nose… He just wore … clothes you know, nothing out of the normal or anything that looked too outdated but I'm not positive on that."

"And he knew a lot about hunting?"

"Oh, he knew tons. He and Locke would go out at night all the time to catch things, I never went because Shannon…"

"Always had the leash on you?" Faith smirked at the look he shot her. "Yeah, don't act dumb. She enjoys jerking you around, like I said before countless times, I don't see why you take it. It's not fun being jerked around unless both parties are getting something out of it."

Boone flushed but kept his eyes on hers. "You sound as if you speak from experience."

"I've been around the track a time or two." She shrugged and gestured towards the trees. "Pick a direction and we'll start there."

"Start?"

"What?" Faith raised her eyebrows as she eyed him with an amused smile. "You think you were just gonna work on Locke's hatch of destiny and not do anything else?" She pointed to the jungle around them. "I think not, pick a direction Davy Crockett and let's see how much ground we can cover."

"Fine," He muttered and he lifted his hand, pointing them East.

"Excellent, let's go." Faith tightened the straps on her bag then started off in the direction he had pointed. "And try to keep up this time."

"I can keep up," Boone muttered, "And my name isn't Davy Crockett, thank you very much."

Faith laughed as he easily caught up with her. "Whatever you say Columbus."

He chuckled as well, shaking his head. "It sounds like you've been hanging around Sawyer too much."

"Fortunately no," She snorted, "I'm still learning to master how to speak penis." Faith paused, "Maybe I should say dickhead instead; it's more descriptive."

"Nah, you pretty much summed it up. I'd stick with penis."

"You would huh?"

"Oh, shut up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The small campfires roared on the beach, red flames licking the night air as groups huddled around comfortably. She could hear in the distance someone singing and surprised to find the voice belong to Shannon, Faith saw her sitting next to Sayid. Though she didn't recognize the title, the tune was familiar and she found herself concentrating on it, allowing herself to relax for the first time that entire day.

She spotted Locke off in the distance turning to walk up the path back to the caves and moved to follow when she spotted Boone nearby shaded in the dark; his eyes trained directly on Sayid and Shannon. He was frowning as he watched; the muscle in his jaw jumping as he clenched his teeth together.

Faith slid her eyes back to the unsuspecting couple as Boone turned and disappeared into the forest.

Jack crossed her path but he didn't seem to see her, his eyes on Kate as he walked behind her towards the path. She was alone in front of a fire, a small toy plane in her hand. Her eyes were fixed on it, twirling it between her fingers with a lost look on her face.

Jack seemed to hesitate; stopping as he watched her but then he turned and disappeared up the beach.

Faith made her way to Kate's campfire, silent as she took a seat next to her and for a few minutes they sat in silence, Faith watching the flames as Kate's eyes stayed glued to the plane.

"Feel like talking to someone who's been there, done that?"

Kate slid the plane back into her pocket, eyes finding Faith's. She nodded. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

Her comment caused Faith to snort. "Yeah, it seems those mug shots really get around sometimes." She smirked. "Then again, I didn't have any handy travel wallet-sized pictures like you did."

"You're not gonna say anything to anyone are you?"

Faith shook her head. "From one fugitive to another, sometimes honesty isn't always the best policy. People like Jack, they don't see the world in black and white like we do."

"Sometimes I wonder if I see the world at all." Kate stared into the fire, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Jack different… He's a doctor; his job is to save lives. He doesn't understand what it's like to be locked up and have no way of getting out unless you fight back tooth and nail."

"For some reason, I believe he'd surprise you." Faith looked back at the path to the caves. "Jack's a lot of things Kate but he's definitely not perfect. I think if you just give him time, he'll come around, seems he was already fine with the fact you were on the run in the first place."

"That was before he knew exactly what I'd done."

"And what was that?"

Kate and Faith looked at each other.

"You first."

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Faith shifted her eyes back to the fire. "Tabula Rasa."

"What?"

"An opportunity to start over without prejudice." She rose to her feet, brushing the sand off of her jeans. "An old friend of mine once told me that fortune favors the brave, I always thought she was full of shit but in the end, like usual, she was right. Sometimes it's not about the chances you run from but the ones you take." Faith looked back down at Kate. "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

She left as Kate nodded slid the plane from her pocket again, long strides taking her back towards the back to the caves. The wind picked up as she walked, a hissing noise cutting through the air and she paused, eyes scanning the darkness.

"_There is no path that can be walked without the past, present and future there to guide you. You are all these things, no part of you can be left behind."_

"Faith?"

She broke away from scanning the woods and turned to find Locke standing behind her. "I thought you'd left already."

"I came back for you. It's about time we talked, don't you think?"

She nodded. "You read my mind but first I think we need to talk about Boone."


	12. Chapter 12 Part One

_A/N: When I finished this chapter, the total number of pages added up to 21. Yes, you read that correctly (laughs). I apologize for taking so long but as the story progresses, I tend to get more and more anal and picky about what goes into each chapter and combined with college, sometimes it takes longer than I would like. I hope you enjoy this update. Due to its length, I am loading it into two parts. Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for all your attention this far._

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter Twelve: Hearts and Minds (Part One)**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith couldn't help but think of how it was oddly refreshing that she was strangely content to remain seated where she was, the waves lapping at her toes. She squinted against the attack of the blaring sun but continued to look down at the piece of wood and the knife that rested comfortably in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

Faith glanced up to see Walt standing a few feet away from her with his dog Vincent panting beside him, the leash held firmly in the boy's hands. She paused to shield her eyes with her hand. "I'm knitting a sweater."

Walt gave her a weird, suspicious look. "Don't you need like wool or cotton to do that?"

"I can't get a single thing past you can I Kid?" Faith chuckled as she glanced back down at her hands. "What are you doing out here; where's your dad?"

"He's playing golf, again." Walt made a noise in the back of his throat but glanced around. "He said he'd teach me how to play but… I guess he's just busy." He paused to focus on her again. "So what are you really doing?"

"Well…" She tilted the piece of wood in her hand as Walt took a seat beside her, "It started out as a bow… progressed into a stake…" Faith shrugged, "But I might as well make it into a toy boat or something. I'm starting to think that a hobby in whittling isn't for me."

"A stake?" Walt looked down at the wood as well. "What would you need a stake for?"

"You know… to stake things."

"What were you making a bow for?" Walt frowned at her, "Where you thinking about going after Claire?"

Faith's hand clenched around the stake and she directed her gaze out towards the incoming ocean waves.

"Who do you think took her? Was it the monster?"

She couldn't stifle the snort that escaped. "There aren't any monsters here Walt, that's all in your head."

"But we heard it, we saw the trees move before. Maybe it went into hiding, it's been a while since we last heard from it…"

"I know monsters Walt and the people that took Claire are a different sort of creature all together." Faith muttered still staring at the ocean. "Human sure but there's more to it than that."

"Obviously. I mean it's not like there's anywhere to go but the island right?"

Faith blinked as she looked over at Walt but said nothing else, her gaze sliding past him to see Boone sitting on the beach leaning against a tall tree. He was staring straight at Sayid and Shannon, a deep frown on his face as he watched them talking and laughing.

"Do you think maybe I could go with you, Boone, and Mr. Locke hunting?"

She tore her gaze from Boone and glanced back at Walt with a cocked eyebrow. "I don't think your dad would be too happy with that idea." She took another second to look over at Boone again and found him talking with Hurley, the larger man standing over him. "Besides Kid, you're a little too young to be hunting; you could get hurt."

"I already told you, I'm not a kid."

"I know what you told me." Faith grinned as she stood up. "Tell you what, I'll talk to your dad later and see what I can do. For now…" She tossed the stake into his lap, "Happy birthday. Don't spend it all in one place."

"Gee, thanks." Walt looked down at the sharpened piece of wood with narrowed eyes. "And what exactly am I supposed to do with it?"

"Not much around here." She muttered as she slid her knife into her belt. "Go stake some ants or something, I think you can handle that." Faith turned to see Locke heading towards her from the jungle. "Look who it is. What's going on Mr. Miyagi?"

"Mr. Locke!" Walt jumped to his feet, leash in one hand and the stake in the other.

"Walt." Locke smiled and then focused his attention on Faith. "You're starting to sound like James with all those nicknames."

"James?"

"Sawyer." Locke chuckled. "His real name is James."

"Oh." Faith was quiet for only a split second. "Hey now, I've hardly even been around the hick since we crashed here," She crossed her arms, "Besides, he's stealing my mojo, not the other way around. What's up?"

"I found some fresh tracks. We should go hunt."

"Can I-"

"No." Both Locke and Faith interrupted Walt.

He looked disappointed but sighed and turned, dragging Vincent up the beach.

Faith watched him go then glanced to see Locke watching her. "What?"

"Did you give him that… What was that?"

"A stake."

"A stake?"

"A… stake." Faith nodded repeating slowly. "I got bored, sue me."

"Do you often find yourself making stakes when you're bored?"

"Well you know when I started out, I was so gonna totally make my very own soap box derby league but we were all out of boxes."

Locke chuckled but said nothing more to her, calling out to Boone. He motioned the man towards them and then glanced back at Faith. "You coming?"

"Did you really want to hunt or was that Miyagi code for 'more hard work clearing glass hatch'?"

"It needs to be done Faith."

"No, what needs to be done is for you to keep your end of the bargain by providing meat for these people." She paused to eye the bag that he had slung over his shoulder then looked past them to see Boone talking to Sayid. The conversation didn't look pleasant. "Did you take any more time to think about what we discussed concerning Boone?"

"You're right," Locke nodded, "He is held back by Shannon and he's blinded from what's important because he's so protective of her."

"It's going to get him killed if he doesn't watch it." She fixed a stern gaze on him. "Boone has a problem with trusting people that he shouldn't."

If he noticed the deadly serious tone in her voice, he didn't mention it. Locke motioned to his bag. "I've got a plan, don't worry about it."

"I'm sure you do. Just be careful."

"Boone!"

Boone finally stepped away from the other man and began to walk towards them. Sayid remained where he was, simply watching.

Faith grunted as she caught his eye, raising her hand in a friendly wave, and she threw Locke another look. "See you around Johnny-san. Don't get the next karate kid into too much trouble."

She barely paused as she passed Boone, nodding her head at him before continuing on towards Sayid.

"How's it going? How's the leg?"

"Fine," He answered smiling back, "And you? How's the head?"

"What were you and Boone talking about?" Faith cut quickly to the chase. "It didn't look like anything too exciting from where I was standing."

"It seems Boone has a problem with me talking to his sister."

"Ah," She nodded still grinning, "The protective older brother routine. I can't say I understand, I never had any brothers…" Faith shrugged. "And I was usually the one beating people up."

"Sounds like an interesting story."

"A long one, maybe I'll tell you later." Faith glanced around. "Don't hold your breath though," She rambled on before he could say anything else, "If I asked you to tell me where Danielle had you held up, would you?"

Sayid's eyes narrowed instantly and he tilted his head. "Why?"

"You saw her, she had weapons."

"And you think she's just going to let you take whatever you want?" He shook his head, "I already told Jack it was a foolish idea to go after her; my answer is no different for you."

"I think you'll find that Jack and I really don't have a lot in common and so your answer for him doesn't really mean shit to me. I can make it to where I found you with her, it's from there I have a problem."

"Faith, it's not worth it, trust me." Sayid frowned, "She didn't want to come with us and we both know for a fact she's not very open to the idea of unexpected company."

"Her problem, not mine." Faith glanced around, "Help me out on this Sayid, I'll owe you big time. Might even throw in a good word or a hundred to Shannon for you."

"I appreciate the offer but it's not necessary." He studied her for a few minutes then nodded, "Fine, I'll see if there's a map in the batch of papers I took from her and if not, I'll draw one to the best of my ability to point you in the right direction."

"Wicked! You rock." Faith nodded. "I'll find you later to get it." She turned and started to make her way back down the beach.

"And where are you going?"

"To the grocery store!" Faith shouted over her shoulder, "I hear we're out of everything!"

&&&&&&&&&&&

There were two things Faith was happy about at that very moment. One: that all the items that would prove helpful to her were in one easy-to-find spot and two, that the person who she was stealing them from wasn't around to protest. Faith smirked as she ducked into the makeshift tent and pushed the grass and mud stained tarp to one side. She kept her hand clutched to the dark blue material in order to provide light into the tent, pausing as she let her eyes scan the cluttered items, as they lay scattered around on the sandy floor.

"And just what in the hell do you think you're doing darling?"

Faith didn't move other than to glance over her shoulder to see Sawyer with his hands on his hips and the usual frown pasted onto his face. "Oh, yeah. This would be your place, wouldn't it?"

"You damn right it would." He glared at her. "How about you get the hell out of it then?"

"Alright, alright." Faith smirked as she stepped back, watching as he stomped around her and ducked into his tent. She crossed her arms, continuing to watch as Sawyer glanced around. "I didn't take anything yet."

Sawyer snorted, shooting her another heated glare before resuming his survey. When he was satisfied that she was telling the truth, he stepped back out of the tent and flung the tarp down to close it off from view. With watchful eyes, he mimicked her stance by crossing his own arms across his chest. "Mind telling me exactly what you were looking for in my stuff?"

Faith bit back the sarcastic reply that threatened to fly off the end of her tongue. "I need some rope and word on the street is that you're the man to get it from."

"Rope huh? What exactly does a girl like you need rope for?"

"Use your imagination, I'm sure you've done that plenty of times."

Sawyer smirked but shook his head. "No deal sweetheart, you'll have to come up with a better answer than that. You need rope… for what?"

"It's not like it's really your rope anyway."

"Finders, keepers. Pretty sure it's the eleventh commandment. My tent, my stuff; simple as that."

"Your so-called tent is made up of a blue tarp that was probably used for moving dead bodies around earlier." Faith glared at him. "But I have to hand it to you; you did a real nice job with the floor. I love the sand finish, looks authentic."

"If this is your way of buttering me up for the rope Fire Cracker," Sawyer chuckled, "you're going about it the wrong way."

"Actually, this is my way of asking you nicely before I knock you on your ass and just take it."

He scoffed at the idea immediately "That's cute." Sawyer paused, "Give me one good reason why I should give you the rope and I'll give it to you."

Faith rolled her eyes but nodded. "I need it to make snare traps."

"Shouldn't Mr. Clean have some rope you could use?" Sawyer eyed her, smiling slowly. "Or perhaps the reason you're not talking to him is because you don't trust him to not ask questions."

"If it were questions I was trying to avoid, I wouldn't be talking to you now would I?" Faith snorted. "You ask enough questions for the both of you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

"I find that hard to believe." She lowered her arms. "Can I have the rope now?"

Sawyer continued to smile at her. "Can I have the rope now what?"

Too bad her list of slayer powers didn't include being able to fry people with her brain. Faith glared at him but swallowed back her bitter response. "Can I have the rope now…please?"

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sawyer ducked back into the tent and reemerged with the bundled rope in one hand. He winked as he extended it towards her. "All you had to do was ask nicely."

Faith scowled. "Yeah. Thanks." She remarked dryly as she took it and turned away.

"What's the real reason you need the rope?"

Faith stopped but didn't turn around. "I told you already, I need it for traps."

"Boar?"

She shot him a look from over her shoulder and shook her head. "Something a bit bigger than that." Faith answered, "It's not food I'm after."

&&&&&&&&&&&

_Rope. Tree trunk. Rope._

Faith glanced back and forth between the two objects, her eyes moving slowly as she followed the trail of the rope from where it was positioned in the trees and connected firmly into the ground.

She hesitated but went ahead with the plan, bringing down her knife to slice against the taunt rope. Faith stepped back as the connected rope pulled tight and immediately the tree jerked backwards. The action caused the looped rope at the bottom to spring up and a satisfied smile lit up Faith's features.

"Wow, that was cool."

Faith glanced over to see Walt, his eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"Can you do that again?"

She turned back to stare at her contraption and tilted her head, tapping her knife restlessly against her thigh. "I'm gonna need a heavier object to test this baby out."

"Can I help?" Walt came up beside her, still smiling. "I can help."

"Sure partner." Faith smirked, "Where's the poochie?"

He frowned. "You want to use Vincent?"

Faith couldn't stifle the chuckle that rumbled deep from her chest and she shook her head. "Not in the way you're thinking Kid but I could use your help." She directed her gaze back to the rope as it hung in the trees, swinging back and forth. "I'm gonna need more rope."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith waited several minutes after Walt was completely out of sight before she turned and began to make her way back to the beach after him. She stayed alert listening to the sounds around her as she trekked through the bushes, shoving past tree branches and leaves. The birds singing were somewhat relaxing and she couldn't help but snort at the very idea that a place like this would do such a thing to her.

After years of living in rundown apartments and crowded cities, places she felt like she belonged and fit in to, it was ironic to find that an island in the middle of nowhere would give her anything close to resembling peace.

Her peace was disrupted however by the sound of a twig snapping and Faith stopped, hand immediately drifting over the handle of her jackal. Her eyes darted among the tree line in front of her, the leaves rustling at the exact moment her fingers curled around the metal firmly.

Her eyes narrowed as the trees continued to shake, something obviously approaching, and she felt her back stiffen as she slid the blade smoothly from her belt.

Jack appearing from the bushes with Hurley trailing shortly behind him was the last thing she expected to see.

"Dude, what can I do?" Hurley was muttering, "There's no boar. No boar, no protein."

Faith was quick to thrust the blade back into her belt and she placed her hands on her hips as both men spotted her and came to a stop as well. Hurley fidgeted and she smirked as she noticed his gaze was shifty and nervous.

"What's going on boys?"

Jack smiled. "Just having a little chat with Hurley," He glanced around, "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Afraid I can't take care of myself?"

"There's nothing wrong with worrying about you Faith."

"Right." Faith smirked. She wasn't sure where the words came from but they were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I see how much you worried about Claire and look where that got her."

Hurley shot another nervous look at her then directed it to Jack. "Maybe I should go and…"

"Nah, I was just passing through." Faith shook her head, "You guys can keep talking about… whatever it was you were talking about." She paused, "Oh right, boar wasn't it?"

Jack's dark eyes were watching her more closely then she would have liked. "You have to admit Hurley has a point. You and Locke haven't caught any boar for a few days."

"Maybe you should take that up with the great white hunter Doc, not me. I'm not in charge of making sure people survive here, that's your job."

"You seem to care about it."

"That so?" Her defense mechanism kicked in automatically and Faith shrugged as she started to edge around them. "You sound pretty confident about that Jack."

"Guys…"

They both ignored Hurley. "I know if you didn't care you wouldn't be helping out at all in the first place," Jack argued, "and I also know if you didn't care about anyone but yourself that you wouldn't have gone after Claire when she went missing."

"Got it all figured out don't you?"

"Guys…"

"What?" They both turned to glare.

"My stomach is really upset…"

"Great." Faith rolled her eyes before shooting another look at Jack. "I need to get down to the beach. Catch you later."

Jack said nothing as she marched by but she knew he was watching until she disappeared from sight into the bushes.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm telling you for the last time squirt, I don't have a tennis ball."

"You have everything else, can't you just check?"

Faith smirked from her position leaning against a tree trunk as she listened to Walt continue to harass Sawyer. She kept her attention focused on them as Sawyer let out a huge sigh.

"I'm not a pet store."

Faith shoved away from the tree. "You're more like a Wal-Mart."

"Ah hell Fire Cracker, not you again." Sawyer's smile gave away his stern words and he glanced her over. "Lookin' a bit sweaty there, been having fun without me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." She replied dryly. "Are you gonna check to see if you have a tennis ball or not?"

"A tennis…" Sawyer frowned as he noticed Walt had suddenly disappeared. A flash of brightly colored clothing going by alerted him once again to the kid's location and he let out an angry yell as Walt went running past him from the tent. "Hey! Get back here with…" He swung his gaze at Faith who was smirking at him, "What'd he take? What'd you tell him to take?"

"Me?" She glanced around, "I didn't tell the kid to take anything. You might want to catch him though, it might have been something valuable you might can trade later."

He shot her a look, grunting, but took off running.

Faith chuckled as she watched him start to gain on Walt who had slowed down, turning as he ran to taunt the older man while he waved an object in his hand. She shook her head as she ducked into Sawyer's tent. "That was way too easy." Faith grumbled. Her eyes lit up as she spotted more rope among other useable objects. "Look what I just found and no one around to claim it. What is it you always say Sawyer?" Faith grinned. "Oh yeah, finders, keepers."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"You speak English?"

There was a hesitant pause from the other person.

"Please ... don't tell anyone."

Kate and Sun froze as the bushes in front of them parted and Faith came out, swatting at something. She brushed at her arm then shot a look at them with a careless shrug.

"Thought I saw a bee." She glanced between the both of them, noting their wide-eyed looks, especially the Korean woman who looked panicked. "Don't worry, I already knew you spoke English." Faith squatted down on a nearby rock, resting her elbows on her knees as she glanced down at the turned-up dirt that had obviously been worked on for a period of time with care. "Nice little garden you have here."

"You knew? I mean, you knew that she… How'd you know?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at the other ex-prisoner's stuttering. "You had me worried for a second there you weren't going to get a complete sentence out." Faith glanced over at Sun who was still eyeing her nervously. "No need to worry, I've known for a while… Before Michael I think."

"Michael knows too?" Kate asked shooting a look at Sun. "Does your husband speak English as well?"

"No," Sun shook her head. "I took lessons in Korea. It's a long story I'd rather not go into right now." She glanced between the both of them. "Please…"

"Don't worry," Faith interrupted her, "Us two chicks are excellent at keeping secrets." She flashed Sun a smile. "In fact, we might be the only two that can keep."

Sun returned a nervous smile as she grew quiet again and glanced back down at the plants at her knees.

Kate watched her a few seconds then directed her gaze to Faith. "Havin' luck catching any boar?"

"I haven't been hunting for boar." Faith stood up, not looking at Sun. "Can I speak to you a minute alone?"

"Sure." Kate rose as well and the two started walking away from the small garden. Kate brushed her hands together to knock off any loose dirt, eyeing Faith. "What's going on?"

"I need your help."

The other woman's eyebrows rose at the serious admission. "With what? I'm not much of a boar hunter, we both saw that before."

"It's not about the boar." Faith shook her head, "Locke hasn't been hunting boars for a while now, and I'm not much for following him around these days…" She waved a hand to dismiss the topic as she caught sight of Kate's confused expression. "I haven't told anyone but Sayid this but I'm going back to where we found the Frenchwoman. I need to see if I can get supplies, like weapons from her, and maybe some information concerning where Claire might be."

"Faith, that's insane, you could get hurt, we don't know what's out there." Kate objected, "And I don't see how I can help you with this…"

"It's simple. Look, I've seen you with Jack and it's obvious the man trusts you. All I need is to get some supplies, maybe some medicine or anything useful that I can take that he has stashed away. Danielle might barter with me or be more willing to talk if I have something as leverage she might need."

"Why not just ask Sawyer? He's the one that's been hoarding a lot of the stuff from the crash."

"Asking Sawyer is an oxymoron Kate and we both know it. The man's too much into head games." Faith snorted as they continued walking. "Besides," She chuckled, "I've already raided his tent and took a few things but I'm more than certain Danielle will be more interested in medicine or bandages than she will sunglasses or computer batteries."

"You raided Sawyer's tent?" Kate smiled with a laugh. "How'd you manage to pull that one off?"

"Let's just say someone helped me distract him." She shrugged smiling back. "Will you help me or not?"

Kate studied her a few minutes then nodded. "Fine but in return for helping, I want to go with you."

Faith came to a stop and turned towards the other woman, waiting until she did the same. "And why would you want to do that?"

"You're gonna need help, someone to watch your back, and Sayid obviously can't go with you this time. His leg is still healing."

Faith shook her head, "No can do. I need you here to keep an eye on things. I don't know a lot about you Kate but I do know you don't become an enemy of the state because you baked a batch of burnt cookies."

Kate grew quiet and broke eye contact with Faith. She bit at her lower lip and it was then Faith noticed she was fingering something in her pocket.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"Huh?" Kate's eyes glanced back to hers. "What thing?"

"The airplane I saw the other night, the toy one. Where'd you get it?"

Kate's shoulders stiffened but she kept her eyes on Faith's. "It was in my belongings, in the marshal's briefcase. It used to belong to someone I loved."

"What happened to him?"

"I ended up getting him killed."

"See?" Faith nodded, "Burnt cookies…"

Kate let out a long sigh but nodded. "Fine but if Locke's not going with you, who else is there?"

Faith paused and it was then a loud noise caught their attention a few yards ahead of them, the sound of ropes snapping echoing through the trees, and it was quickly followed by Sawyer's masculine yell of anger.

"Son of a bitch!"

She couldn't help but chuckle and Faith flashed Kate a wide smile.

"You're kidding."

"One thing is for sure, even if he doesn't agree," Faith shrugged, "at least I know my traps work."

TBC


	13. Chapter 12 Part Two

_We now bring you back to the next exciting half of Chapter Twelve! Enjoy!_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Chapter Twelve: Hearts and Minds (Part Two)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She wasn't sure what was more amusing; the fact that Sawyer was swinging upside down helplessly or that Walt was standing a few feet away, his facial expression one of pure amusement while he held a long stick in his hand. He started to lift it again and Sawyer immediately cursed at him.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to a kid." Faith chuckled as she and Kate cleared the trees. She signaled at Walt to lower his makeshift weapon. "What are you doing all the way up there Sawyer? Just hanging around?"

Kate lifted a hand to cover her mouth as she laughed at the bad joke.

"Get me the hell down from here!" Sawyer snarled. "What kind of crazy loon sets up traps where anybody can just step on them?"

"The kind of crazy loon hoping to catch an 'anybody' that's who." Faith smirked. She nudged her head at Walt. "I appreciate the help Walt."

He nodded shooting one more look at Sawyer and tossed the stick to the ground. "No problem, it was fun."

"Fun!" Sawyer yelled. "This ain't fun! Get me down, damn it!"

"Such language." Faith laughed. She looked over at Kate. "Make sure Walt gets back to the beach okay?"

Kate nodded slowly. "You gonna be alright with Mr. Manners here?"

"I think we'll be fine." Faith watched Sawyer as he continued to swing. She glanced back at Kate for only a split second. "I don't like saying thank you, it makes me feel weak when I have to depend on other people but…" She shrugged, "Thanks."

Kate nodded. "I'll see what I can do about that favor."

Faith waited until the two had completely disappeared from view before she cleared her throat and approached Sawyer. "Gee Sawyer, your face is turning all red."

"Then cut me the hell down!"

She smiled as she slid her jackal from the belt and reached out to grab his shirt and steady him. "Cut me the hell down what?"

He was twisted to where he faced her and Sawyer glared as hard as he could. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Were you kidding me earlier?" He didn't respond immediately and she nodded releasing him. "I didn't think so. Well seeing as how I have your attention now and you're not going anywhere, I guess it'd be the perfect time to have a little talk don't you think?"

"Hell, not like I have much choice." Sawyer snorted, "Fine! Make it quick!"

"Not a problem." She adjusted the jackal handle firmly in her hand as she gazed at him. "You've been hoarding everything since we got here, everybody knows that but what we don't know exactly is what all you've been hoarding. Your tent didn't have much in it and what it did have, I already took and hid." Faith ignored his angry expression that flashed quickly across his face. "So that means you must be hiding everything else in a secret stash."

"What's your point? You got me strung up here like some damn animal because you want my smokes, is that it?"

"No but it's an idea." She shrugged. "Got any weapons?"

"Hell no. The only one I had was the marshal's gun and the Dream Team took the clip, leaving me the empty gun. I found the marshal's briefcase and thought there might be something in it but I couldn't get the damn thing open and now Jack's got a hold of it."

Faith nodded. "Alright then."

"We done playing twenty questions now? Cut me down!"

"Cut me down what?"

"Cut me down please!"

Faith reacted immediately, spinning on her heel to approach a nearby tree and she locked her eyes on him, smirking as the jackal cut cleanly through the rope tied there. Sawyer cursed loudly as he fell onto his back with a loud thud and he didn't move as she ventured back in his direction.

She remained standing over him, watching as he grunted and rubbed at the back of his head. "All you had to do was ask nicely."

"Very funny." Sawyer grumbled as he sat up. He eyed her as she kneeled down on her haunches to squat eye-level with him. "If you wanted me tied up sweetheart, you didn't have to set a trap." He flashed her a sly grin. "I would have volunteered."

"Tempting but I'll have to pass on that for now." Faith smirked. She paused to slide her jackal snugly back into the belt loop on her backside. "I have a strictly business proposition for you instead."

"Ah, this should be interesting."

"I'm thinking about going after the Frenchwoman to see if I can get any information about Claire and maybe some weapons. Since you're the man with the stash besides a lot of the medical supplies, if there's anything that can be useful to me, I want it."

"You think I'm just gonna hand it over? What's in it for me?" Sawyer questioned. "I do believe you said strictly business and to me, that takes out all the fun of it. Not a very tempting offer."

"Kate's fetching me some things from Jack and the caves, medicine, etc. I don't foresee having to use any of it but you never know." Faith explained. "Whatever she gets me, it's yours to keep when I'm done. That'll include anything I manage to get from Danielle's."

"I already told you I don't have any weapons that would help you sweetheart." He grinned. "Besides, who knows if anything is worth having from that woman? She's been here for sixteen years. Everything's probably expired or collecting dust by now."

"And yet according to Sayid, she has battery power for lights." Faith shrugged and looked as if she was lost in her thoughts for a minute. "She had a crossbow. I'd love to get my hands on that thing."

"You mean my crossbow?"

"No, I mean my crossbow."

"You said I'd get anything from Danielle's. That includes the crossbow."

"You haven't given me anything or agreed to help me. Besides, what use is a crossbow to you?"

"You're right." Sawyer chuckled. He watched as she stood up and offered her hand, which he took. If he was surprised by the strength she used to help him to his feet, it didn't register on his face. "I doubt the good Doc would find it very funny if he woke up with an arrow in his ass."

"You have a point but it'd be funny."

"You don't like Jack very much do you?"

"Do you?"

Sawyer didn't answer either way and stared at her for a minute. "So what's the plan?"

"Easy. Finders, keepers, that should be right up your alley." Faith turned away from him. "I think it's time we found a couple weapons to use."

"You act as if I'm going along on this little trip of yours." He didn't follow her right away, standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Why not? Gonna miss your favorite TV show or something?"

"You got me there, Fire Cracker." Sawyer smirked. "But if this goes horribly wrong, I'm blaming it all on you."

"Ain't that a typical male?" Faith turned back and started headed through the forest.

He snorted but said nothing as he moved to follow her.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Sayid was concentrating so hard with the compass in his hand that he hadn't noticed her standing there. Faith cleared her throat and waited as he glanced over his shoulder, his free hand momentarily fingering the knife hanging on his belt.

"Faith, I didn't hear you approach."

"I know." She shrugged as she came closer. "That was the point."

"Perhaps you were a soldier in a past life."

Faith smirked and motioned at the compass. "Where'd you get that?"

"Locke gave it to me this afternoon."

She frowned, "Was he with Boone?"

"Nope." Sayid glanced back down at the papers and maps lying scattered at his feet. "Said Boone was hunting by himself and that he was taking the day off." He glanced back towards her. "Is something wrong?"

Faith shook her head. "Nah but we all know Boone couldn't catch anything even if he had a t-bone steak and honey."

The former soldier smirked and glanced back down at the maps. "I can't make head or tails of these maps I took from Danielle. Everything is in French and it seems the words are repeating in certain sections. The coordinates are fuzzy as well, especially when the only compass I have doesn't even point North."

"Why would Locke give you a screwed up compass?"

"Good question but an even better one is how does Locke find his way around the island without one?" His dark eyes found hers again. "You've been hunting with him since we landed, you would know, correct?"

"We never used a compass, first time I've seen that." She nodded towards his hand.

"Interesting. I'm discovering that there is a lot about Locke that is hard to explain."

"Everyone seems to have their secrets." Faith came closer and glanced down at the maps. "Which one of these babies is mine?"

"This one." Sayid reached into his back pocket and extended a fold up sheet of paper towards her. "I still think you're making a mistake."

"It's not the first time I've heard that." She opened the paper and glanced over the details. "This will work, I appreciate it." She was quick to fold it back up and place it into her own back pocket.

"If you will wait a couple of days, I'll go with you."

"No need," Faith flashed him a small smile and was surprised how uncomfortable the action felt. It was as if she felt the need to comfort or reassure him. The very idea alone bothered her. "I already have a travel buddy that's gonna be tons of fun to drag along and maybe even use as a human shield if necessary."

"Who?"

"Sawyer."

"You must be joking."

"Nope. See?" She pointed at herself. "Serious face."

"I'm not going to ask how you talked him into going, not even sure I want to know but there's an old saying about making deals with the Devil."

"Yeah, make sure you throw in a crossbow with the deal."

Sayid looked puzzled but shook his head. "Be careful. I'm not sure he can be trusted."

Faith nodded. "I can look after myself but I appreciate the concern." The uncomfortable feeling began to creep back up her spine. "I need to get going. Thanks again." She gritted her teeth. How many times was she going to say that today? How many times did she actual mean it?

She turned away. "Good luck on your maps." Faith paused and glanced at them from over her shoulder, "That Shannon girl, she speaks French right?"

"Yes, she does."

"I'm no expert, hell I didn't even pass high school cause I dropped out, but I'd bet money that if anyone can help you translate your maps, it'd be the rich girl."

He smirked at her phrasing but nodded. "Good idea."

"Eh," Faith shrugged, "I get one every now and then."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

There was hardly anyone in the cave when she went back for her bag and Faith made sure she kept her head down as she gathered some supplies. She was filling up her water bottle when a shadow blocked her lighting and she glanced up to see Walt's dad staring down at her.

"I want you and Locke to stay away from my son."

Faith cocked an eyebrow as she stood up, twisting the cap shut on the now full bottle. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, stay away from Walt." Michael repeated. "I don't have anything against you Faith, but you have no business involving Walt in any of your little hunting schemes."

"He helped me," She shrugged as she thrust the bottle into her bag. "He was bored, felt useless and I gave him a small task to keep him happy while his father ignored him so he could play golf."

"You have no right to tell me how to raise my child."

"And you have no right to tell me what to do." Faith zipped her bag shut. "I guess that makes us pretty even doesn't it Michael?"

"Now wait a damn minute…"

"No, you wait a damn minute." She interrupted him loudly. "I never knew my father. I never saw a single picture or got a single birthday card. Hell, I never even learned his name. All I had was an alcoholic mother who abused me because she couldn't keep a man between her legs and she died before I turned sixteen without telling me even one time that she loved me. For the longest time I pitied myself but then I started seeing kids like Walt. Kids who had someone in their lives who they could see and touch but in the end, who weren't really there. You see, with no one to blame, I couldn't put a face on my anger and I turned to other things but when you have that you start to resent them. No matter what they did, they were a constant reminder of what you could never have but still saw every waking moment in your life. Anger can make you do stupid things Michael. I'd make the most of the time you have with Walt or you'll find yourself with no one to blame but yourself."

Faith slung her bag onto her back and left him standing there in a daze. Her chest felt like someone had placed heavy blocks there and she had to blink several times to clear her eyes. No. There were no tears, there hadn't been for a long time, but the sensation of something unexplainable burned her eyes.

She growled, narrowly avoiding colliding with Sun and Jin as they passed, and Faith nodded a silent hello as her eyes met Sun's. Sun nodded back, speaking softly in Korean to Jin, and they disappeared from her sight.

Faith hesitated as she shifted her weight. Pausing, she slid the bag back to the ground and zipped it open, shifting the items inside. She grinned as her eyes fell on the sight of a collection of medicine bottles and a few bandages. So Kate had been able to weasel supplies out of Jack after all.

"Going somewhere?"

She quickly zipped her bag again and stood up. "Do I need a permission slip before I can go on a field trip?"

Locke seemed slightly taken back by the cold tone in her voice but smiled. "I haven't been able to talk to you lately. How are things?"

"You talked to me earlier today or do you not remember that?"

This time, he frowned. "We didn't really talk about you Faith. I hear you're going back out there to find the Frenchwoman."

"News around here travels fast."

"It usually does when you're going out there with someone no one here trusts."

Faith's face replicated his frown. "There was time people didn't know what to think about you and all your knives either Locke but you see how fast it took for them to get over that when they found out you had something to offer. I found a use for Sawyer and I'm taking it."

"And what use exactly did you find for James?"

"I'm surprised you're even concerning yourself with that Locke. Seems to me you're a little too preoccupied with your own secrets as it stands." She shrugged as she readjusted her backpack. "I hear you left Boone out there by himself."

"He needed the time alone to sort things out."

"And yet you told people he was hunting."

Locke nodded. "He is; for what, only he can find that out."

"You really should think about a career in fortune cookies Locke. You're full of nonsense sayings that are usually found on the inside of bathroom stalls." Faith glanced past him to notice Sawyer standing at the entrance of the cave. "I gotta split."

"Be careful."

"I'm touched." She studied him closely. "For your sake, I hope Boone's okay."

"Sometimes the only thing you can do is trust someone."

"I trust me, that's enough."

"And James?"

Faith snorted. "His name is Sawyer, John."

"Faith…" He ignored the look that crossed her face as he rested a hand comfortably on her shoulder. "I strongly believe we're here for a reason, and when we find out what that is, I'm gonna need you on my side."

"Until you can point out the enemy, this isn't a war. But I can agree with you on one thing, we're here and we're not alone. I intend to find out exactly who else is out there and why they took Claire."

"I know you're worried and upset that she…"

"You don't know anything about me." She shrugged off his hand.

"Looks to me like you intend to keep it that way."

"We all have secrets Locke." Faith stepped away from him. "When you start coming clean about yours, maybe then we'll talk. As for now, I'd watch what I did more carefully. Jack and the others are starting to get suspicious of you again, especially with the compass crap you pulled earlier." She smirked. "If I were you, I'd maybe rethink those speeches you love telling so much about trust."

He went silent and she took the moment to step around him and approach Sawyer. "What'd you find out?"

Sawyer glanced over her to see Locke watching them. "Problems?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

He nodded. "That briefcase I mentioned earlier? Seems Freckles might know what's in it a little more than she's letting on. Jack has the key to it around his neck and if it's weapons you're looking for, I'm betting that's where they'd be."

"It just has to be complicated doesn't it?"

"Would it be any fun if it wasn't?"

Faith smirked. "Drastic times call for drastic measures."

"Now you're speaking my language."

"Of course I am if it involves something in it for you." She glanced back to see Locke still watching them. "It's getting dark. It might be a better idea to leave tomorrow at first light."

"Tell me the truth Fire Cracker, are you wanting to find this Danielle chick because you want to add to your weapon collection or is it because you're looking for a fight?"

She didn't answer and he followed her out of the cave, chuckling as he walked close from behind.

"I can't quite figure you out Faith. Beautiful woman like you walking around with that pretty little knife and doing all you can to help even though you act like you could care less. Seems you do your best to alienate the very people you're trying to get to trust you. You weren't even here when everyone began to panic and now it seems you're trying to act like you're all up in arms about finding that missing pregnant lady. How many times did you ever talk to her? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to compensate for something wrong you did in the past."

"I hate to break it to you but it's pretty obvious that you don't know much."

"Ouch, did I hit a sore spot?"

Faith spun on her heels and Sawyer stopped inches away from colliding into her. He smirked down at her, dark eyes glittering in amusement. "Hate to disappoint you Casanova but you're far from hitting any type of spot with me."

"It suits you, the whole hero routine. Hell, you're even giving Jack a run for his money and I thought for sure the Doc was shoe in for the savoir award." He chuckled. "Looks like we got ourselves one hell of a girl scout who's doing her very best to earn all her merit badges."

Any retort she had was lost at the sight of Boone rushing past them and ignoring Sawyer, Faith moved quickly to follow him. She wasn't aware that Sawyer had followed as well until she had stopped at the entrance of the cave again and he moved to stand beside her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Boone and Locke exchange heated blows then words and when the spat was over, Boone was looking in a daze at Locke, nodding as the older man clasped him on the shoulder.

She remained standing where she was as Locke rose to his feet to grab his backpack and seconds later passed them.

Locke paused by her side, shooting a warning look at Sawyer that seemed to soften as he glanced at her. "When you need me, I'll be waiting."

Faith didn't respond, her eyes glued to Boone who had taken his time to stand up from the cave floor. There was something different about him, a different look in his face and when he came closer to her, their eyes momentarily locked. A look of realization and relief echoed in his eyes, something else flickering there, and Faith blinked as the memory of Boone covered in blood flashed across her mind. It was gone just as quickly, and she found herself once again standing there alone with Sawyer.

"Change of plans."

"Repeat that Fire Cracker?"

"Change of plans Sawyer, you need a hearing aid?"

Faith glanced around at the inhabitants of the cave, all of them blissfully unaware of anything but their own survival, all of them trying their best to block out reality and make the best of it.

"I'm starting to think Ethan taking Claire is just the beginning of our problems."

"So you do know her name," Sawyer lifted his hands in a sign of mock surrender when he spotted the glare directed towards him, "Just a joke girl scout. Out of curiosity, what would these other problems be then?"

Faith didn't respond, unsure at that exact moment of the answer. She looked back at the cave then turned to begin heading back towards the beach.

Something was off, something dark that was brewing, and she didn't need a slayer advantage to be able to sense that. Her words had been the truest ever spoken by her own mouth in her entire life: in the days to come, something big would change every single person on the island and not for the better.

She wasn't sure she liked what the answer might be anymore. She had caught a glimpse of it at the waterfall, eyes falling on her own reflection in the clear water. At random moments, she didn't even recognize her own face and at other times, the realization was enough to turn her stomach to mush, the taste of blood and copper filling her mouth until she was overtaken by the overwhelming urge to vomit.

_Where're you gonna go? Back out in that darkness? I once told you that you didn't have to. Remember? That it was your choice. Well, you chose. You thought that you could just touch it. That you'd be okay. Five by five, right, Faith? But it swallowed you whole. _

She'd bide her time and wait. The new plan. She'd wait and she'd be ready. For now, she'd leave the darkness where it was until she was sure that she was ready.

_Ready for war. _


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Special**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'll bet ya four mangos you're wrong."

"That's a stupid thing to do when I know I'm right."

"No," Sawyer shook his head, "You're not."

Faith couldn't stop chuckling as she continued carving at her mango with a knife. "I'm right, you're wrong; you're just gonna have to face reality."

"There is no way in hell the Punisher could beat the Incredible Hulk in a fight, you're crazy!"

"Of course he could." She grinned as she turned and watched Sawyer toss his fruit peelings onto the sand in front of him. "People think just because the man was a fighter against evil that he was some kind of damn saint. The Punisher wasn't a nice guy and if he didn't have to, you better believe he didn't fight fairly. Against the Hulk, well how does anyone usually beat a giant, smelly beast?" Faith questioned, "You wait until he's distracted before you come up behind him and stab him in the heart. In other words, he wouldn't fight him as the Incredible Hulk; he'd kill him while he was still Bruce Banner."

Sawyer chuckled and shook his head. "Gee Fire Cracker, since you put it like that… Maybe I should watch my back around you when it gets to be that time of the month."

"And don't you forget it." Faith pointed at him with her knife. "Now, where are my mangos?"

"Damn women."

She grinned as he tossed her the one he just peeled and she caught it easily with her right hand. "Don't worry, I'll get my other winnings from you later."

"Bet you will sweetheart."

Faith stared at him from his slouching position on the airplane seat. "Only one man has ever called me sweetheart before."

"Oh yeah?" Sawyer glanced up at her, squinting against the sun. "Is he as good looking as I am?"

She paused to toss a chunk of mango in her mouth, chewed slowly, and answered him with the fruit still in her mouth. "He's dead now." Faith swallowed and glanced around to avoid making eye contact with him. "Why do you give people pet names anyway? Is that some kind of fetish?" Faith put another piece of mango in her mouth then tilted her head to grin down at him. "Does it get you off?"

Sawyer laughed loudly as he shook his head and stood up from his seat, dusting the sand from his pants. "Lots of things get me off Fire Cracker but that ain't one of them."

"Pity." Faith extended her other mango towards him and smirked as he stared at it a split second before cocking an eyebrow. "Well? I'm not gonna stand here all day."

Chuckling under his breath, Sawyer reached out, his hand completely bypassing the mango, and his fingers wrapped around her wrist in an attempt to pull her towards him. He barely had time to react before Faith dropped the mango and turned her arm so that she grabbed his wrist and was able to duck under his arm. Sawyer cursed as his arm was twisted behind his back and a swift kick in the back of one knee caused his entire body to buckle.

"Damn Fire Cracker, I was just…"

"About to make a mistake." Faith grunted as she released him and stepped back, watching as he slowly climbed back to his feet, the sand covering his knees and the bottoms of his pants legs. "Watch your hands…" She eyed him, "Or maybe that's another one of your fetishes?"

"Keep throwing a guy around like that and he might grow to like it." Sawyer growled rubbing at his arm. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Defense class."

"Yeah, right."

Faith shrugged and glanced down at the fruit by their feet. "You can have that one." She shook the mango she had managed to keep secure in her left hand. "This baby's mine." Faith paused as she spotted Jack headed up the beach with the silver briefcase in his hand and nudged her head in his direction. "Think he sleeps with that thing?"

"Wouldn't doubt it." Sawyer snorted. "I think I spotted the key for it hanging around his neck earlier."

"Either that or Jack has a diary he doesn't tell anyone about." She popped another piece of mango into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully as she watched Jack stopping to talk with some survivors she didn't recognize. "Whatever is in there, it's important enough for Jack to not want anyone else to have it." She swallowed and paused to lick at her fingers. "Care to make another bet Sawyer?" Faith turned her head towards him and raised her eyebrows questioningly. "You win and I'll throw in some mangos for you, minus the sand."

"You must think you have me pegged as a betting man."

"Oh, I have you pegged alright." Faith tossed what was left of her fruit into the bushes behind his tent. "And I can say that with confidence especially since I found handcuffs in your tent the other day."

"Hey now, the marshal had an extra pair on him and I thought –" Sawyer grunted as she turned away and began making her way up the beach. "Hey, where are you going? What about our bet?"

"I have something I need to do." She threw him a look from over her shoulder. "You'll be there when I get done right?" Faith turned back around. "Not like you have anywhere else you gotta be at the moment."

Sawyer continued watching her walk away and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Not like I got the damn key for the cuffs anyway." He glanced towards his tent and frowned as he noticed several things were suddenly missing. "Son of a bitch!"

&&&&&&&&&&

Faith was careful as she followed a good distance behind Jack. She tapped her fingers against her leg, watching him carrying firewood and fought the urge to simply knock him out and take the key. Finding the briefcase would be the easy part.

Patience never really was her strong suit.

She finally picked up the pace as she spotted Charlie and Michael on the path, both men heading in opposite directions.

"Hey, Jack, you see my boy when you were out there?"

"No, he was at the caves."

"Yeah, he took his dog for a walk." Michael snorted, shaking his head, "I told him to stay close as usual. If you see him…"

"I'll tell him to stay put."

"Thanks."

Jack nodded and stopped walking as he spotted Faith behind Michael.

She grunted under her breath and approached, Michael catching sight of her as well.

"Hey Faith, you seen my kid?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him all day." Faith raised her hand, showing him two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"Seen Locke or Boone?" Jack questioned.

"Nope, but if Walt's missing…"

Michael let out a huge sigh. "Then he's probably with them." He swore and immediately marched past her down the path.

"Want me to come with?"

"No. I don't need anymore trouble."

Faith scowled even though she knew he couldn't see her and she waited until he disappeared to turn back around to eye Jack. "What?"

"He doesn't mean anything by that."

"Sure he doesn't. And I'm the queen of England."

"How's your head?" Jack chose to ignore her obvious sarcasm. "You've been banged up a couple times since we crashed and have yet to come see me. You're not invincible Faith; you could get an infection if you don't get cuts and wounds treated properly."

"Your concern is touching Jack really, I can see why you became a doctor." Faith came closer to him as she slid her bag within reach, and seconds later zipped it back up. She wiggled the bottle in the air. "What's this worth to you?"

Jack frowned as he leaned closer. "It's Ampicillin. Where'd you get that?"

"I took it from Sawyer. What's it worth to you?"

"Shouldn't the question be, what is it worth to you Faith? You obviously want something."

"Smart boy." Faith lowered the bottle. "I want to trade, this for something I know you have that I need."

"You're turning into a female version of Sawyer." Jack chuckled, shaking his head as he turned to continue back up the path. "What makes you think I have anything you'd want?"

Faith followed him closely as she tossed the bottle from left to right. "Probably from spotting that key around your neck… and the briefcase you were carrying around."

"No." Jack stepped inside the caves and dropped the wood onto a huge pile. "No deal, there's nothing in there you'd be interested in."

"I know it was the marshal's briefcase Jack and I know for a fact that it had things in it that belong to Kate so don't play dumb when I ask you about it. One clip of ammo in exchange for medicine someone might need isn't too much to ask."

"Yes. It is." Jack stepped closer in order to keep the conversation between them and he glanced around before glaring down at her. "You really expect me to hand you a gun and let you go running off into the jungle alone after some crazy Frenchwoman?"

"Honestly? Yeah. But I wouldn't be alone; the human packrat is coming along." Faith smirked. "Besides, I hate guns so I'd only use it for extreme emergencies. Promise."

"Someone could get hurt or killed, and to be honest, I don't trust Sawyer not to try anything funny when you two are alone."

"I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself."

"The answer is no Faith, I'm sorry."

Faith growled but nodded and he was surprised as she tossed the bottle at him. "Fine. We'll play it your way for now..."

"Faith…"

"But when the time comes and I really do want something from you Jack? I won't ask you. I'll just take it."

Jack clutched at the medicine bottle. "I'm not your enemy Faith."

"We'll see about that."

&&&&&&&&&&

Faith closed her eyes as she listened to the ocean lapping at the shore. She continued to keep them shut as she felt the breeze lift up from the waves and her skin tingled, fingers moving ever so slightly.

It was calm and serene; the very idea of it sending her back to the time when Buffy had described to her what Heaven had felt like.

She was on a cloud, nothing but air and peace. At first, it unsettled her, threw her off balance and spit her out. She didn't like it, the sensation of her skin feeling as if it was burning. Maybe it was just her imagination… maybe it was what she had coming to her. What bothered her most was that she couldn't tell which.

Faith turned quickly and released her knife from her grip. It embedded into the tree inches away from Boone's face, and he gazed at her in shock from where he stood when she finally opened her eyes.

"Impressive."

Faith grunted as Locke came around from the other side of the tree and she moved forward to retrieve her weapon, running her eyes over the blade before she slid it back into her belt.

"What do you want?"

"I thought maybe you'd like to talk."

Faith glanced over at Boone. "With your padawan-learner here?"

Locke looked at Boone as well and nudged his head. "Go ahead Boone and check on the hatch, I'll be there in a minute."

The younger man seemed apprehensive about what to do, the look of surprise still on his face when he looked at Faith but finally he nodded and was gone a second later.

Faith turned away to look back out towards the ocean, crossing her arms as Locke moved to stand beside her and watch the waves as well.

"I keep expecting to look out and see a boat on the horizon."

"I keep expecting to wake up and find myself back in Sunnydale."

"What's there?"

"Nothing now." Faith shrugged. "Nothing but dirt and old memories."

"You seem upset with me, as if something's changed."

Faith glanced over to find him watching her closely. "Something has changed Locke. Your little obsession with whatever that thing is in the ground, that hatch, is going to get someone killed."

"You don't know that."

"I've come to realize that when I get a bad feeling about something, I'm usually right." Faith shook her head. "I've got a bad feeling about this place Locke. There's something not right about this island."

"I have a feeling too Faith but it's not a bad one. We were meant to come here, we were meant to crash on this island, each and every one of us that survived was meant to for a reason. What's that reason? I don't know but I believe in second chances and that chance for me? For us? It's in the hatch, I just know it."

"And if it's not what you're expecting?"

"It will be. I know it."

"You better be right. I'm not above beating up old men in order to feel better about myself."

Locke chuckled but grew somber almost right away. "I want you with us Faith, we can't do it without you." He glanced towards the trees in the direction Boone had gone. "It took some time to win over Boone but he's finally seen what I have and he knows I'm right. You're special. I want you to be there with us when we open it."

"And what are you expecting when you finally do?" Faith smirked, "Confetti and balloons? Perhaps a giant cake with a banner that says, surprise, we were just kidding about you being stranded and left for dead?"

"Hope." Locke smiled. "I'm expecting to find hope."

"For a minute there I thought you were gonna say faith." She muttered turning her attention back to the ocean, "Was definitely gonna have to beat you up then." Faith watched the sky beside Locke for a few minutes in silence before she cleared her throat. "So what happened?"

"What?"

She looked back at Locke and motioned to her face. "You have dirt on your face and your arms are scratched up. So what fun activity did I miss?"

"Walt." Locke looked back at the ocean. "He ran off and we found him in the jungle hiding in a tree."

"Hiding in a…"

"A polar bear was trying to get to him from the outside."

Faith's eyebrows rose immediately. "But he's okay right? Walt is fine?" She bit the inside of her mouth so she'd stop talking, her eyes glued on his face.

"He's fine. Michael stabbed it with my knife and the bear just… took off."

"Polar bears… Strange isn't it?" Faith snorted, "You'd think someone has them here for a reason."

"Who knows, maybe we'll find out in the hatch."

"You and your damn hatch." She scratched at her forehead. "When are you going to tell Jack and the rest of the dream team that you found a World War 2 bunker?" Faith chuckled at the look he gave her, "Kidding… about the name, not the actual… Just answer the damn question."

"When we finally understand what it is."

"It's a damn hatch in the floor of the jungle on an island that's in the middle of nowhere." Faith replied immediately, "We both know there's people on this island that have been here for god knows how long, and that whatever is in that hatch, it's probably theirs. I highly doubt they're going to like us playing in their sand box very much."

"They already took one of us, almost killed Charlie, Faith." Locke shook his head. "I'd say they're past waiting to get mad until a good enough reason comes along." He turned from the ocean. "Are you with us or not?"

"Why do you want me there Locke? Tell me that."

"Because I can't do it without you. Since we landed on this island, you're the only one that's believed in me, the only one that's been brave enough to do what needed to be done."

"Know what I think?" Faith snorted, "I think you're starting to sound like an old perv. Sorry John but I'm all fresh out of cheerleading outfits."

"That's not it, I promise." Locke reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I need your help; I want you there. You're like a daughter to me."

"The answer is no." Faith's eyes grew cold and she stepped back, his hand falling away from her completely. "I don't have a father…." She turned away from him and began heading towards the jungle, "And you'll never be anything more than just another stranger that tried to get too close to me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_You're like a daughter to me."_

Faith continued to stare into the fire, watching the flames as they danced in the air.

"_I don't have a father…."_

She threw another stick into the burning pile and the wood was enveloped in sparks of red and orange.

"_You're the only one that's believed in me, the only one that's been brave enough to do what needed to be done."_

Faith glanced down at her belongings and reached out, finger sliding along the smooth blade of the Jackal, the light from the fire bouncing off it. Her face was reflected in the glow and for a moment Faith gazed at her features: messy hair, dirt-covered cheeks, tired eyes.

"_You'll never be anything more than just another stranger that tried to get too close to me."_

Not too long ago she would have blamed it on being a slayer but now there wasn't much left of that old life. She wasn't sure she was ever going to return to it, ever going to get off this island. Maybe this was it; maybe this was her destiny.

In her mind she knew that was a lie and telling herself that lie didn't make things any better either. She didn't want to settle for a lie. She didn't want to settle period.

Faith glanced down the beach to gaze at the other campfires, spotting Walt sitting with his father not too far away. Michael looked up as he handed his son a small box and she was surprised when he nodded towards her.

She responded in kind then looked away, back towards her hands. Slowly she slid the blade into her bag and zipped it up.

"Penny for your thoughts there darlin'?"

Faith didn't look at Sawyer as he squatted to take a seat next to her. "I don't have any pennies."

"Ah, true." Sawyer chuckled, "But you do have that pretty little knife."

She slid her gaze to his, finding him watching her with a sly grin. "I'd be more than happy to show it to you up close."

Her response only caused him to laugh again and he shook his head. "You sure do know how to talk dirty to a guy and no, that's not a fetish of mine neither."

"Of course not, why confuse a fetish with plain fun."

"Exactly." Sawyer glanced past her. "I see Michael and Walt kissed and made up."

"He's just worried about his son growing up here, that's all."

"Tell me about it, word going around is that he's planning on building a raft and sailing out of here."

Faith looked back at Michael and Walt as well. "Not a bad idea… if you got what it takes."

"He just might if someone decides to help him."

She chuckled and glanced back at Sawyer. "Let me guess, that someone with the stuff to help him might do it for a price."

"Don't forget everything comes at a price sweetheart." He motioned down at her bag. "About time you gave me back that stuff you took don't you think?"

"No." Faith blinked. "You took it from someone, I took it from you, vicious cycle really."

"Then you might as well tell me about that bet from earlier. Guess I'll just have to win it from you, I'm competitive by nature."

"Of course you are, you're male." Faith smiled but shook her head. "When I'm doing playing Sawyer, you can have your toys back. Until then, you're just gonna have to sit there and look pretty."

"If you were anybody else…"

"Then you'd have no one to talk to, now would you?" She stared at him straight in the eyes, the smile remaining on her face. "I guess sometimes you just have to settle with the cards you've been dealt."

"You're a mighty tough woman to figure out."

"Puzzles wouldn't be any fun if they were simple."

Sawyer smiled back. "One thing I have figured out about you though Fire Cracker, you're doing your damned hardest to make people not like you, and the way I see it, well hell darlin', no one here much likes me to begin with. I guess that makes us the perfect match then don't it?"

"This is starting to turn out to be a really cheesy Trojan condom commercial." She rolled her eyes. "But you're right…" Faith stood up, grabbing her bag and she slung it quickly over her shoulder, "People here don't really like you at all."

She watched as emotion flickered across his face but it was gone as quickly as it appeared, a deep frown etching itself permanently onto his lips. "Keep doing that and your face is gonna stay that way." Faith fixed her bag. "I'm heading back to the caves."

"Good luck getting any rest there."

She paused, eyebrow raising. "Why is that?"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know?" Sawyer grinned, tilting his head back in a cocky fashion. "Of course not, people here like Jack don't really care much for keeping you in the loop. No wonder you don't care much about-"

"What did you mean by that?" Faith barked loudly. The sound echoed and several people looked towards them. "Tell me."

"Easy Fire Cracker, easy." Sawyer kept his gaze on her, expression somber. "The pregnant woman that's been missing? They found her."


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **I need feedback people! Cause... well... I'd just like it. Thanks to everyone that has been faithful (no pun intended) to this story so far. I do apologize for the lack of updates but college is teh DEVIL and I am a slave. Trying to graduate in one year so I'm a bit buried under piles of crap. Thankfully summer is in two weeks and I have that time off for ONCE so I will be updating like NO tomorrow. It's my goal to be caught up with Season Two by at least July but I can't do that (you know, pesky motivation, ideas, etc) if you don't REVIEW. _

_So yeah, let me know you're still around cause does let me know saved my story, etc and I know 60 of you just maybe might have the time to leave me a word or two... Cause I adore you and I'd love that. Makes my days a bit brighter and me more motivated to write because believe me, last time it was thin and I had to literally push myself to update this chapter. I apologize if it comes across or you see errors because of that. Just too tired to fix.  
_

_SO COME ON, who else updates with this long of a chapter or longer EVERY TIME I UPDATE. So yeah...Enjoy, review, and have a good one until next time!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Homecoming **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I don't know any Ethan. Um ... I don't -- I don't remember. I don't remember any of this." Claire sat wide-eyed, her hair tangled and her skin was covered with dirt, sweat, and scratches. She glanced between Charlie and Jack, confusion still clear as day on her face.

Faith turned away from them and glanced over at Locke. "You said you found her in the woods?"

"Yep, completely alone."

She shifted to study the Claire again more closely. "A woman who's that pregnant, there's no way she would have been able to get away by herself."

"You think she escaped somehow?" Boone raised his head. "Maybe she was able to sneak away while they weren't looking?"

"And somehow she just managed to come all the way back here… with no memory?" Faith's lips twisted. "It doesn't add up."

"I don't understand how she can't remember, not even Ethan. She was gone for almost two weeks!" Boone argued, "How do you not remember something like that?"

Faith watched Claire continue to shake her head as she began to mutter her answers. "Maybe she doesn't want to remember."

Someone sighed and she looked at Locke to find him studying her.

"He could be out there right now."

"Then he's not as smart as you think he is."

Locke shook his head and returned his attention to the fire in front of him. "You're planning something aren't you?"

She was aware of Boone tilting his head to look at her but she ignored him, eyes focused intently on Locke. "Afraid I'm gonna beat you to the kill?"

"Whoa, no one said anything about killing." Boone stuttered. "We don't even know-"

"Shut up." Faith stepped closer to Locke. "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe this hatch has something to do with Ethan, with these Others Danielle mentioned? Maybe you're so worried at the moment because somewhere deep inside you're blaming yourself for what happened to Claire."

"Does it work?" Locke spoke softly. "Pretending that you don't care about anyone but yourself?"

"Break me off a switch son, I think those are fighting words." Faith smirked. "Didn't know you had it in you Locke, you're always trying so hard to show people that softer side of you. I think you lied to us about working for a box company, sounds more to me like you worked for Hallmark. By all means, give me more advice that's gonna change my life. I'm dying to hear it."

"Faith, come on, back off. We're all stretched thin at the moment." Boone stepped closer to her. "There's no reason to-"

"I thought I told you to shut up." Faith glared at him. "What are you, his lap dog now? He says jump and you say how high, is that it? It's touching really, the both of you. Let me guess…." She swung her gaze back to Locke. "It's because he's like a son to you."

Locke stood from his seat. "I'm not gonna fight you."

"Believe me, it wouldn't be much of a fight."

"You're angry, it's understandable." Locke tried to reason. "Something is obviously very wrong, we're no closer to figuring it out than before she was taken, but that's no reason for us to attack each other."

"Not yet though right?" Her eyes flashed dangerously against the glow of the fire. "Not until you figure out what kind of advantage you've got with your new secret hide out." She snorted. "I changed my mind. I want in on your game plan."

"Why change your mind?"

"Because if there is something useful inside, I want to know about it before Jack or Sawyer do." Faith shrugged. "If you need the help like you say, it won't be that big of a deal."

"Fine." Locke nodded. "After all, you've kept your word about being quiet about it so far, but I don't believe you. I think you want to help because you want to get to the bottom of what happened to Claire just as fast as we do and just maybe that answer is in that hatch."

"Believe what you want old man. I got my reasons; you got yours. That makes us pretty even on the truth meter, wouldn't you think?"

He stared at her a few minutes before nodding again. "Okay then, it's a deal, but first we take care of our biggest problem."

The three of them all looked at Claire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ethan infiltrated us. Whoever he is and wherever he comes from, he's intelligent. Who's to say he didn't even send Claire?"

Faith couldn't stop the laugh that escaped from her mouth. "You really believe that Sayid?" She gazed at him with an amused smile. "Granted, Ethan was good but good enough to bring Claire over to the dark side on just reason alone? He's the one who kidnapped her and almost killed Charlie."

"Damn right mate," Charlie snarled, "You're off your head if you think-"

"Shush." Faith rolled her eyes. "You're not helping."

Jack nodded from beside Sayid. "I think it's a stretch but we just don't know what's going on. At the moment, she doesn't remember anything."

"And the chances of that memory returning?" Locke spoke up from his position next to Faith.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged, "This type of amnesia is, well, it's almost never documented and we don't even know what happened to give her memory loss in the first place."

Charlie let out another growl of frustration and threw his hands up. "Fine. You all just stand here and talk about Claire as if she's the enemy. Me on the other hand, I'm gonna go talk to her and see if she's okay. After all, she just survived major trauma and a kidnapping."

"Charlie…"

He stalked off and Faith put out her hand to stop Jack as he began to go after him.

"Let him go."

"But he's-"

"What? Angry? Upset? Confused? Do I need to go on?" Faith lowered her hand. "He'll be fine, for now we need to concentrate on the rest of us."

Sayid's eyebrows lifted. "Meaning?"

"Meaning we need to do all we can to make sure what happened to Claire doesn't happen to the rest of us."

"Then we need a plan."

She nodded at Locke. "That we do." Faith looked back in the direction Charlie had disappeared. "I'm gonna head on after Charlie and see if he's okay."

"I thought you said it was best we leave him alone for a while." Jack frowned.

"The term we would mean you three." She smirked as she turned away. "I have a feeling he'll be okay with me tagging along." Faith began to make her way up the trail. "I'm not the one that's treating Claire as the perpetrator and not the victim."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Charlie, wait up!"

He seemed to hesitate but nodded and waited as Faith jogged the short distance to where he was standing. "What now? More theories on how Claire's evil?"

"I never said that and believe me, I know evil, and she's far from it."

"I just don't see how they can stand there and say those things!" Charlie glared "Claire is…"

"Yeah, I know, the world, your sun, all that mushy stuff." Faith waved her hand nonchalantly. "Listen, they're not out to gang up on her; they're just like you, confused and worried."

"They got a messed up way of showing it." He turned to keep walking and immediately she followed. "So what'd they decide?"

"They're not sure yet." She shrugged from beside him. "We're gonna do all we can to make sure it doesn't happen again though. She'll be fine."

"Since when do you care?" Charlie stopped again and glared at her. "Have you even spoken to Claire since we crashed here? Do you know anything about her, about me?"

"You were in that awful British band." Faith kept her facial expression serious.

"Just forget it…"

"I'm kidding, I tend to do that." She smirked. "And yes, I spoke to her. Maybe it wasn't a twenty-questionnaire type conversation but I did speak to her. I'm not gonna apologize for being a anti-social butterfly, but I will say that what happened to Claire was horrible." She paused as she caught sight of Jin's husband ahead of them, a fish net on his back. "I've never spoken to him though. Should I feel bad about that too?"

Charlie shot her a look and couldn't stop from smiling. "He doesn't speak English."

"Yeah, he does."

"Are you bloody serious? I thought he-"

"No, I'm lying, sorry." Faith laughed. "I couldn't help myself."

He rolled his eyes. "Great, another bloody comedian in the midst." He paused to cup his mouth with his hands. "Jin! Hey, Jin!"

Faith shook her head, still smiling as the Korean man turned at the sound of his name and they approached him.

"Hey, are you heading back to the caves? Annyong?"

Faith frowned at him but Jin nodded and smiled at them.

Charlie shrugged at the look Faith shot him. "I occasionally listen in to other people's conversation."

"And you somehow managed to figure out the word for cave?"

"Yeah…" He frowned, "At least I think so." Shrugging, Charlie started to walk again, Jin joining them as they made their way back to the caves. He began to ramble at Jin who randomly glanced at him with a confused look in his face that went unnoticed by Charlie.

Faith shook her head and chuckled, shoving her hands into her pockets as she listened. The loud, whooshing sound of something broke the stillness of the forest around them and she paused at the very same moment as Jin, Charlie continuing to talk to himself.

The sound began to increase before Charlie noticed they had stopped and he paused on the path. "What is it? What's going on?"

"Shut up." Faith snapped looking around.

"What's that?" Charlie turned in a quick circle. "Seriously, what is that?"

It went quiet and her eyes narrowed. "I think we should-"

There was no time to react, a round stone coming out of nowhere and Jin cried out as it hit him directly in the chest. He fell to the ground unconscious and Faith squatted down to check his pulse.

"Get down." She ordered. "He's okay but-"

"We're not alone."

"Really Genius? How'd you figure-" Faith cut off the rest of her sentence as she looked towards Charlie and caught sight of the man standing ahead of them on the path. She stood up immediately. "Get behind me."

"Are you bloody insane?"

"Yes. I'm also guessing that's Ethan." Faith kept her eyes on the man, a slingshot in his hand. Ethan was staring at Charlie but she knew that he was more than aware of her as well. She cursed under her breath as she realized she had left her bag at the caves, her knife still in it. "Get the hell behind me."

"We should go get-"

"You're not going anywhere." Ethan stepped forward, his eyes still on Charlie. "I want her back."

"Well, I want world peace and a chocolate bar," Faith snapped, "But like the good song says, you don't always get what you want."

"This doesn't involve you!" Ethan stalked towards them. "I want her back Charlie!"

Faith frowned stepping forward and she tried to ignore Charlie as he began to panic. "That is not helping!" She shoved him behind her and Charlie scrambled backwards looking for a heavy object.

"What did you do?" Charlie shrieked as he picked up a large stick. "What'd you do to Claire?"

"Charlie, don't!"

He was like a man possessed, rushing past Faith before she could stop him and as he made the move to strike Ethan, the man calmly reached out to grab his wrist, immobilizing him completely. He dropped his slingshot as his other hand twisted Charlie's wrist and it caused the weaker man to drop the stick at their feet.

As he lifted his hand to grab Charlie's neck, the movement was stalled; Faith's lightning fast reactions stopping him.

"Sorry to interrupt the party," She thrust her fist forward and connected a solid strike to Ethan's face, the man immediately releasing Charlie and stumbling back, "But not asking others to play too is just plain rude."

Charlie was quick to scoot away on his hands and feet, staring wide-eyed as she took a position in front of him and Jin.

Ethan rubbed at his face; a sneer contorted his usually calm features. "I already told you, this matter does not concern you."

"Well it looks like it does now." She cracked her knuckles at the same time as her neck. "Which is bad for you but good for me."

Ethan straightened, hands falling to his side. "I want her back. I'll have her back. You'll bring her to me by sundown tomorrow or I swear to you that I'll kill one of them for every day she's still gone." He slid his gaze over to Charlie still staring at them, panic still gripping him. "And I'll save him for last."

"Aw boo, I thought you were gonna save that honor for me." Faith smirked. "I don't think we were properly introduced the last time you tried to beat someone up."

"There's no need. I know what you are."

Faith eyes narrowed. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"We're not ready for you yet but we will be." He smiled, the expression chilling. "As soon as we have Claire."

"I hate to break it to you but that's not going to happen. Sounds to me like you have mother or girlfriend issues, maybe it's time for you to take more meds."

Ethan's eyes flared in anger and he swung his fist. She caught it easily with one hand; eyes connected to his as she stood perfectly still and twisted his fingers back, the cracking of his bones breaking the sudden silent jungle. He failed to show any sign of emotion and she stepped back as he swung his other arm towards her.

Faith let him go with a kick to the chest and Ethan stumbled back again, hands and broken fingers dangling loosely at his side.

"In case you didn't figure that out, that'd be a no." She watched as he charged her again. "Guess not."

Faith blocked the hit she knew was coming from the left and landed a firm punch on Ethan's ribs. He only grunted and launched himself towards her again but she twisted at the last second, grabbing the injured hand, and shifted her weight to flip Ethan cleanly over her right shoulder. Faith twisted his entire arm as she squatted down to place her knee on his back, a smile creeping over her features.

"Now this is a familiar feeling for me, I really must thank you for the exercise, been kinda slacking lately."

"You can't stop what is happening." Ethan hissed trying to roll from his facedown position on the grass. "Not you… not them…"

Faith twisted his arm and wrist but when he didn't respond, it caused her to cock her head, a frown appearing on her face. "What are you on?"

"I want her back!" Ethan hissed not even flinching as his arm continued to bend back. "I will kill every one of them!"

"Promises, promises." Faith leaned down closer to him. "What are you on? Steroids? That it?" She paused, "Maybe you should come back with us, meet this one guy, Sayid? And answer a few questions, I'm sure it'd be a lovely conversation." She chuckled, "He quite good at torturing people. Back in the day, he'd be a man after my own heart."

"You can't stop us." Ethan shifted again, his free hand helping him.

"Kill him Faith!"

She was distracted by Charlie's loud voice, turning her head to glare at him and it gave Ethan the leverage he needed. He rolled to his side, jerking his arm back at the same moment he kicked at her legs. She fell but flipped herself up to her feet, fists up and clenched in front of her.

"I hate to break it to you Sunshine but this could go on all night."

"Even with super human strength, I'd outlast you." Ethan promised. "I'm more advanced, faster, and I know this island, you don't. In the end, no one can keep her from me, not even a Chosen One."

"What did you just say?" Faith's hands slightly lowered. "Repeat that!"

Ethan kept his eyes on hers as he backed up, now cradling his injured hand to his chest. "You can't protect them all Slayer, some of them will die and if you don't bring Claire to me, it'll be their blood on your hands."

She took a step forward. "We're not done talking."

"Sundown tomorrow or the first one dies."

Faith made another move to follow but the sound of Jin groaning stopped her. She glanced back at Charlie to find him beside Jin, his eyes meeting hers. Panic and shock was still clear as day on his face and she knew without a doubt there'd be no way he would be able to take Jin back to the caves by himself.

Sighing, she glanced back up the path only to find Ethan gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jack shouted, "You could have been seriously injured or killed!"

"Who the hell do you think you're"

"But she wasn't!" Charlie interrupted. "She stood up to that man and almost snapped his bloody wrist off. If she hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened!"

Jack shifted his annoyed gaze back to Faith. "You mind explaining to me exactly what you were thinking?"

"Better yet," Locke stared at her as well, "Maybe you'd like to explain to us how you managed to break his fingers so easily? I think we all know what happened when Jack went up against him last time."

"He threatened to kill people!" Jack hissed. "This John Wayne attitude of yours is only going to make matters worse."

"Oh, what's the matter Jack?" Faith taunted. "You just mad I managed to kick his ass and you only managed to hand him yours? Get off my back, I did what I had to do and I'm not making apologies for that."

"Bloody shouldn't have to." Charlie muttered. "I'm certainly not gonna question it."

Locke continued to stare at her. "Well?"

Faith sighed and crossed her arms against her chest. "Self-defense class."

"Try the truth."

"Try shutting the hell up."

"Stop, this isn't helping." Locke stepped in between Jack and Faith. "We have to figure something out before sundown tomorrow."

"We can track him."

"No." Locke shook his head. "So we say Faith… got lucky… He bested your physically Jack and he hung Charlie from a tree. If we go after him unarmed and not ready, who knows what will happen, we don't even know how many others like him there are." He glanced between them. "We're gonna have to start thinking defense."

"And what do you have in mind John?"

"We tell everyone what's going on and set up posts all along the beach and the caves. We'll all take turns keeping watch, set up some traps as well."

Faith cleared her throat. "I've already set up a couple."

Locke glanced back at her and smiled. "Then I'd say it's maybe time to start setting up the rest."

Jack let out a sigh but nodded. "I'm gonna head back to the caves and check on Jin again before we get started."

Faith didn't say anything and she ignored the look he gave her before he took off.

Locke scratched at the back of his head. "I don't suppose you're going to change that story about self-defense class are you?"

"What Locke, you suddenly don't have the answer to everything?" She grinned to let him know she was joking. "Find Boone and get started, I'll join you in a few minutes."

Locke nodded in agreement and took off the opposite direction as Jack.

She shifted her gaze to find Charlie still standing there and staring at her. "What?"

"I didn't thank you earlier… for what you did."

She shrugged moving her weight from side to side uncomfortably. "No big thing, it's five by five Charlie."

"No, really." He shook his head. "You saved me but you also promised that Claire would be safe, that means a lot to me."

Faith nodded looking away.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're going to anyway." She muttered. "Shoot."

"Ethan… He called you Slayer?" Charlie frowned. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

Faith stared at him directly in the face. "I don't know."

"I think you do but it's okay." Charlie shrugged. "The only thing I care about is making sure that Claire is safe, nothing else matters for right now." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, "Besides, we all have secrets don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Tell them what?"

He paused, thinking for a moment, then chuckled. "My thoughts exactly."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay! Trip it!"

Faith stepped back as she watched Boone trip the wire they had set up with a huge stick, and the wire snapped, a large trash bag falling to land solidly on the ground.

"Not bad."

Faith nodded at Sayid's statement. "It'll do for now." She glanced around. "With the three I ended up setting up, that should have us at a total of seven around the perimeter."

"I've taken the time to set up fires at every twenty-meters."

"That's smart." She agreed. "Rotating shifts with volunteers should do just nicely."

"I'll take a shift."

Faith glanced over at Boone. "Of course you will."

Locke slapped a hand down on her shoulder and nodded at Boone. "That's an excellent idea Boone." He squeezed her shoulder before turning away. "We can use all the help we can get."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith cast a long glance over the beach, the night sky lit up by the glowing torches scattered all around them. Her hair shifting over her face as the wind picked up, but she stayed still, arms crossed. She caught sight of Sayid standing guard further down, his stance frozen as well. Boone was sitting down in the other direction, a long spear in his hand and she couldn't help but snort.

"Are you sure you don't want another weapon?"

Faith glanced over her shoulder at Locke standing there with a bulky stick clutched in his hands. "I'm content with what I have." She tapped her Jackal on her belt. "Never leave home without it. Well… most of the time anyway."

He nodded as he moved forward to take a spot beside her and survey the beach. "I doubt anyone's going to get any sleep tonight."

"Do you blame them?"

"No." Locke shook his head. "There's only one person I could see sleeping through something like this."

"Sawyer?"

He chuckled. "No, I was thinking of someone more feminine."

Faith shifted to glare at him. "Just because I don't blink a lot of stuff that goes down on this island doesn't mean-" She stopped clearing her throat as she looked away. "Don't try to trick me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Locke shrugged. "Just wanted you to admit that you do indeed care. It's not always a bad thing."

"Aw, are you giving me more fatherly advice?"

"Just advice, that's all." He continued to study her. "I'm sensing some tension between you and Jack."

Her lips twisted. "Is it that obvious?"

"He's just trying to help. Jack –"

"Can't help but be concerned about any and everything, I know." Faith interrupted him. "I knew someone like him a long time ago and that kind of compassion can get you killed or worse."

"There's something worse then death?"

She swung her eyes back to his, expression serious. "Yes."

"I'm here for you if you ever need to talk."

"That's touching, really." The rest of her sentence dwindled away and she glared out at the ocean. "I should have killed him."

"Is that what you really think?"

"I'm sorry Locke if I don't see this ending with nice conversations over tea and dumplings. Ethan meant what he said, he'll kill whoever he needs to in order to get to Claire."

"That's not going to happen." Locke glanced around. "We've seen to it."

"You don't know that." Faith stepped away. "I'm gonna pat- take a walk." She cleared her throat. "Catch up with you later."

He nodded and she turned away, no other words needing to be said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The forest was unusually quiet and for the first time, she didn't like it. The sky was beginning to turn shades of pink and orange from the sun slowly creeping its way up past the see but she continued to walk. Countless hours had flown by, the entire time she made her way back and forth from the beach to the caves.

Caves. Beach. Repeat. Caves. Beach.

Halfway to the caves, Faith took a few more steps then stopped. Her hand drifted to her knife, eyes narrowing as the sound of a branch snapping broke through the silence. She slid the knife free, lowering her hand to her side, and she waited.

Another twig snapped even closer this time and she turned to find the pregnant woman.

Claire instantly reeled backwards at the sight of the weapon.

"What are you doing out here so far from the caves?" Faith spat. She shifted to position the knife at her back. "Where's your bodyguard?"

"Charlie's asleep." Claire stuttered as she cleared her throat. "I needed to pee."

Faith grunted but nodded. "Go ahead." She motioned to the trees beside them. "I'll keep watch."

Claire nodded back slinking away immediately and Faith turned her back to her to scan the woods. She crossed her arms, legs spread, and waited.

"Charlie…" Claire cleared her throat from behind Faith. "Charlie says I can trust you."

Faith stayed where she was. "And what do you think?"

"I don't… I don't remember you." The leaves and branches rustled around from her position as she continued her business. "I don't remember a lot of things. I remember peanut butter though." Claire let out a dry laugh as she finally reemerged and approached Faith. "Not sure why but I do."

"So no luck huh?" Faith studied the woman and turned to face her. "Two weeks gone from your life and you have no clue."

Claire shook her head. "I don't know… but I do know that whatever it is, it's made people hate me."

"Hate you?"

"Everyone looks at me funny. Charlie says it's nothing but…" Claire shrugged. "I see it in their faces. They look at me like…"

"Like what?" Faith prodded.

"Like I'm the enemy."

Faith snorted pausing to glance around again and she paused as she noticed the branches shifted. "I think you're the very last thing we need to worry about." She slid out her knife again and quickly grabbed Claire's arm. "Go back to the caves."

"What's going-"

"What is with you people and asking questions?" Faith jerked Claire behind her. "Go back as fast as you can. Now." She didn't move as Claire disappeared down the path but just waited as the trees shifted again and her grip tightened around her weapon.

The branches were pushed aside and it surprised her to see the Frenchwoman emerge.

"Back for more?" Faith cocked an eyebrow. "I would have figured torturing one innocent person a month was enough for you French people."

Danielle kept her rifle by her side, her face registering no emotion as she came to a stop in front of Faith. "They want the girl."

Faith crossed her arms, carefully resting the knife flat against her forearm. "Who are they?"

"The others." Danielle glanced around. "The others like you."

"What the hell does that mean?" She took a step forward making note that the Frenchwoman refused to move at all. Faith positioned the knife at her hip once again, not once taking her eyes off Danielle. "What all do you know?"

"The dark haired one, the one that comes for Claire. It won't be easy. They do things to them."

"Like what?"

Danielle's eyes followed Faith's every movement. "You're like them but you're not. You came with the others, the ones Sayid told me of."

"Trust me, no one is like me." Faith scoffed. "But yeah, like he told you before, I was on the plane too. Tell me what I want to know. What does that mean, like me?"

Danielle un-expectantly turned away back towards the direction she had come. "If you kill him, you'll never find answers you're looking for."

"You seem to know a lot more answers then you're willing to share. It's almost as if you have a hidden agenda in all of this. Maybe something to do with Alex." Faith watched her pause. "Then again, I could be wrong."

Danielle turned her head but didn't move. "If they take her, you'll never see her again. The others are dangerous and they won't stop until they get what they want."

"What can I say, I'm a girl that lives for challenges." She shrugged. "Should I tell Sayid you said hello?"

"In time he'll tell you what you wish to know, but at first, he'll lie. They always do."

Just as suddenly as she had appeared, Danielle was gone.

Faith let out a huge sigh. "Guess that's a no then." She made a move to head towards the cave when the sight of something familiar on the ground caught her attention where Danielle had been standing. Just inches from the trees, a crossbow had been placed on the ground.

Faith smirked as she bent down to scoop it up and the expression turned into a full-blown smile as she ran a hand down the length towards the taunt strings.

"Wicked. Santa came early this year."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Scott Jackson worked for an internet company in Santa Cruz. He won a sales prize - two-week Australian vacation, all expenses paid."

Faith glanced up from the freshly dug grave and surveyed the small crowd that had gathered. Hurley continued to say a few words, a few people chiming in, and she waited until the first collection of dirt fell onto the covered body.

"They say he came from the sea. Snapped Scott's neck without us even hearing."

She looked over to see Charlie beside her. "Anyone see him?"

Charlie shook his head. "Everybody was so bloody occupied with Walt's dog triggering one of the traps that they didn't even hear him."

She continued to watch them cover the grave. "Ethan has the advantage here. He's going to be able to get around unnoticed, do things that you and I can't-"

"Like kill people."

"I never said that." Faith turned away and immediately Charlie followed. "He's just better."

"We have to do something. Maybe the two of us can-"

"You and I aren't going to do anything." Faith shook her head. "You are gonna go find Claire and talk about… whatever it is you talk about and I'm going to see what I can do."

"That's not exactly fair you know."

She halted her steps and whirled around to face him. "Neither is having your neck snapped in the middle of the night but I guess every now and then we all draw the short stick."

"Where'd you get the bow?" Charlie motioned down at the crossbow in her hand. "That part of the plan too?"

"There is no plan and even if there was, I don't like to share." Faith shook her head. "Seriously Charlie, the best thing for you to do right now is find Claire and do that whole comfort thing you seem to be good at… Better yet," She snapped her fingers quickly, "Find Locke and have him give her a Buddha like speech, he's great at those; they're good for moral."

Faith ground her teeth as she began to move but still Charlie followed.

"I want to help you."

"I already told you how I want you to help me."

"One way or another, I'm going to be involved in this!" Charlie stopped in his tracks as Faith continued down the beach. "One way or another!"

Faith shoved aside some branches and entered the forest again. "I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The crowd had already gathered by the time she reached the caves and Faith said nothing as she slid in beside Sayid. He nodded at her, his attention going momentarily to the crossbow still on her back but he said nothing. His gaze lingered on her face for a minute then shifted back to Charlie.

"If we want to capture Ethan, we have to ensnare him, and the only way to do that is by giving him what he wants."

"You want to give him Claire! That's bloody insane!"

"Ah," Faith nodded, "The old bait trick. It's risky but it could work."

"I agree." Sayid spoke again. "We draw him out, corner him, and then we'll get some answers."

"I'll do it."

They all shifted to see Claire behind Charlie.

"If it helps to stop him from hurting someone else, I'll do it."

The group seemed to relax and broke off as Charlie began to talk quietly with Claire.

"Where'd you get that?"

Faith glanced up to see Jack staring at her crossbow. "Oh, this old thing?" She lifted it up. "Garage sale." She nudged her head at him. "Nice guns." She smiled. "Bad hiding spot."

"If you knew where the guns were, why didn't you take one yourself?"

"Not a fan of guns." Faith shrugged and glanced at Locke. "Charlie's gonna want a gun and then that leaves you with an extra."

"She's right." Locke nodded. "We're gonna need all the fire power we can get Jack."

The doctor placed his hands on his hips and let out a huge sigh but finally nodded. "Alright, I guess we don't have any other choice then." Jack looked at all of them slowly. "Let's go over the plan one more time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did we really have to bring Mr. Sarcasm?"

Kate smirked as she flattened herself against a tree near Faith and surveyed the area around them. "Sawyer was the only one they could think of and he had an extra gun. As far as I can see, it worked out for the best."

"Nothing works out for the best." Faith grumbled. She kept her eyes on Claire's figure in the path ahead of them. The skies above them had grown dark and she grunted as heavy raindrops began to fall. "See?"

"Do you think we can really take this guy alive?"

"I plan on it."

"With that handy crossbow?"

Faith slid her eyes for a moment to Kate's and was greeted by a smirk on the other convict's face. "With my fist."

Kate shook her head. "You heard Sayid, we have to stay in our spots until the signal."

"Yeah," Faith locked her gaze on Claire again, "Sayid loves his positions." She didn't look at Kate. "Not that I know any of them." She blinked against the now heavy ran and gazed around. "I'd give anything to be at the Correctional Facility right about now." Faith paused, "Can't believe I just said that."

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough." Faith's eyes narrowed as she saw movement past Claire. "Show time."

Claire's high-pitched scream cut through the jungle and the woman turned and began running as she fast as she could down the path, Ethan's figure jumping out of the trees and immediately chasing after her.

Everyone reacted as well, exploding from their hiding places, but it was Jack who made the first move and he blindsided Ethan with a tackle. The two men began to struggle and Faith tossed the crossbow aside as she ran towards them.

The two men traded punches and kicks but Ethan clearly had the upper hand, snarling as he shoved Jack into a nearby tree and punched him twice in the face. He drew back his hand to do it again but Faith's fingers wrapped easily around his wrist and she jerked him backwards.

"Faith, no!"

She ignored Jack's cry of alarm and punched Ethan cleanly across the face, the force enough to make him stumble backwards several steps.

"Boys. You never do learn how to play fair." Faith shook her head. "Last time we met, I do believe I broke that pretty wrist of yours."

"Then it's time I repaid the favor!"

Faith ducked the arm she knew was coming, twisting to come up beside Ethan and she punched again, the blow landing solidly in the kidneys before she moved again and kicked Ethan in the ass. He went flying but was up seconds later.

"Another thing about you men," Faith laughed, "You're all big talkers! Well, that and you can't pay attention to more than one thing at once."

His reaction was cut short as Locke tackled him from the side and Faith extended her hand to Jack, pulling him from the jungle floor. The struggle didn't last very long and she barely had time to get out of the way to avoid Locke who crashed into Jack.

"You." Ethan pointed at her. "It is your turn to die."

"If I had a penny for every time I heard that." Faith moved forward at the same Ethan leapt and both went flying to the jungle floor. She scrambled to block the hands coming down and Faith grunted as Ethan managed to wrap his hands around her neck and slam her head into the ground.

"Hold your fire! Don't shoot!"

She saw starts only for a second then rammed her knee as hard as she could into his groin.

Ethan screamed and rolled away, Faith moving as well to jump back to her feet and she kicked the man firmly in the face causing him to land on his back, panting. Faith bent down and grabbed his shirt before yanking him up into a sitting position.

The rain continued to pour down on them as she stepped away, watching as Ethan remained where he was, hands on his knees. He lifted his head, his dark eyes on Faith but said nothing.

"Who are you?" Faith hissed. "Where'd you come from?"

Ethan started to shift his legs as if to stand.

"Unh-unh-unh, Jungle Boy. Not even for one second." Sawyer snarled cocking his gun and stepping up to stand beside Faith. "I think the lady asked you a question."

Everyone around them pointed their guns at him as well, no one moving.

"Answer me." Faith snarled again. "How'd you know that-"

The sound of gunshots was almost deafening and Faith jumped back as Ethan fell back into the dirt. His lifeless eyes stared back at her, his open mouth not telling her what she wanted to hear, and slowly she turned her head to see Charlie, the smoking gun held in his still raised hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here."

Charlie blinked quickly, looking up to see Faith beside him, a water bottle dangling from her hands. He nodded as he took the bottle, gripping it firmly with his fingers and he glanced back out towards the cave entrance.

She took a swig from her own bottle and remained standing beside him. "Why'd you do it?"

"I had to make sure." Charlie whispered. "I had to make sure he wouldn't hurt her again."

"That's awfully noble of you especially for a girl you hardly know."

"I know enough and I know she didn't deserve…"

"I didn't say she did." Faith glared down at him. "But he could have given us answers."

"You and Jack, you both really think that." Charlie snorted as he raised his head to look at her. "Cause I don't."

"I have a way of making people want to talk. I needed to make him talk." She twisted to shove her bottle in her bag and shifted the crossbow onto her back. "I know you thought you were doing what was best but don't ever get in my way again Charlie. Next time, you'll get more than just a scolding from the good doctor and a slap on the wrist."

Faith took off before he had a chance to respond, spotting Claire making her way towards him, and she nodded at the girl before heading towards the path.

"I remember peanut butter." Claire's laugh echoed, following Faith as she went. "Why do I remember peanut butter?"

"It was imaginary peanut butter, actually."


	16. Chapter 15

_Alright people. Less than 10 of you left feedback on that last chapter. For those that did, THANK YOU. For those that didn't, the other 50 something of you, please drop me a note. Even if it's just a good job or update soon, what have you. Even a it sucked works for me, just something to let me know you're out there and this isn't all in vain._

_ I'll make you a deal. This chapter gets 10+ reviews before Wed and I'll update TWICE this coming week. How about that? _

_Sound good? Then snap to it! _

_Enjoy the chapter and until next time, be safe and be good._

* * *

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made nothing. End of story._

**Chapter Fifteen: Outlaws**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Your time has come."

Faith blinked against the light that exploded into her eyes. She sat up, the white sheets bunching around her waist as she slowly gazed around the bare hospital room. She tore the IV quickly from her hand and swung her legs free of the sheets, the floor cold against the warm contrast of her feet. At that moment it was almost as if every single hair on her body stood up at attention but she ignored the sensations crawling up her spine as she inched her way towards the door. Carefully she leaned past the doorframe to check the hallway for any signs of danger.

"There are no answers here."

Faith jumped and fell back against the door, her narrowed eyes staring at the image of Buffy in the hallway. "Damn B! You shouldn't lurk around like that; you almost scared me to death."

Buffy smiled. "Come on, it's time."

"Time for what?" Faith frowned as Buffy began to make her way down the hall. "Time for what B? What's the sitch?"

"I need to show you something."

Faith kept her pace slow, staying a few steps behind Buffy as the blonde slayer continued to lead her. They passed door after door, each one locked with the rooms dark, and they made their way to the door located at the end.

She peered over Buffy's shoulder, the occupants of the room not very clear but there were movements. "Buffy, I don't think…"

A scream broke through the silence and Faith sprinted forward. She kept running and the hall continued to extend, the door moving farther and farther away. Faith forced her legs to stop when she found herself coming up behind Buffy who was still standing in the same place she had just left her.

"I have to say B, this is not my idea of a good time."

"She was chosen."

Faith blinked and found herself standing directly in front of the door with Buffy beside her. The images of the room were suddenly clear, men and woman all standing around with scrubs and hospital masks.

A young girl lay on the table in the middle with her arms and legs strapped down. She struggled against her bonds, her screams echoing through the room but the people ignored her, continuing to move about like machines.

"Who is that? I can't see her face." Faith pushed on the doors but nothing happened. "B, what the hell is going on? She's in trouble." She beat on the doors and again, no one reacted. No one even seemed to notice. Instantly Faith backed up several steps, focusing in on the door. "One way or another I'm getting in there."

Buffy turned away from the door. "She was chosen just like you were. She has a purpose here, and now, so do you."

"Like me how?"

"It's time Faith." Buffy looked towards the operating room. "They need more. It's never enough. It's time; your time, your destiny."

Faith glanced again into the room and immediately took another step back; the girl was no longer screaming, her face visible.

"To be chosen is to live."

Faith looked away from the mirror image of herself lying on the table.

"To be chosen is to die."

"This isn't real." Faith looked down and tore the hospital bracelet free from her wrist. "And you don't know a damn thing about me."

When she glanced back up, Buffy was gone. Instead, the image of a large boar stood in the slayer's place, yellow eyes glowing and intently fixed on Faith.

"Don't worry Faith." The boar spoke in a little girl's voice. "All you have to do is remember."

"Remember what?"

"4 8 15 16 23 42."

Faith's eyes shot open, and the first thing she saw was the night sky filled with stars. Letting out a long breath of air, she forced herself to relax her grip on the handle of the Jackal. "That had to be the most random thing that I-"

A high-pitched squeal from a boar exploded behind her and Faith leapt to her feet. She watched wide-eyed as the boar rushed by where she stood, a blue tarp hooked to one of its tusks.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!"

Sawyer ran past following at a fast pace, and she stood there dumbfounded until both had disappeared into the darkness of the jungle.

"I stand corrected."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She couldn't remember ever laughing this much before and each time she tried to calm down and talk, the laughter just came back out. Sawyer continued to stare at her with the typical less-than-amused expression on his face, his hands on his hips.

"Sorry. I just…" Faith motioned to his clothes. "It looks like you lost a major fight with a badass mud puddle."

Kate laughed as well, shaking her head, and she leaned up against an airplane piece that made up part of his tent. "Are you really sure that a boar did all of this?"

"Well, it just makes my day that I could amuse the both of you." He shifted to start going through his things and smiling, they continued to watch him. "Last night, he wrecked my tent. This morning, when I went to get my tent back, he attacks me from behind, runs off into the jungle like a coward."

"And that means war?"

"Damn right it does." He nodded at Faith and made a sound in the back of his throat. Sawyer bent down to retrieve his gun, and he checked the clip to make sure it was fully loaded. "Now it's personal."

Faith dramatically rolled her eyes making Kate laugh again. "Why don't you just let me…"

"No, this is my fight!" He snapped. "Mr. Boar started it, I'm gonna finish it." Sawyer stuck the gun into the back of his pants and stalked past them heading for the woods. "I'm gonna finish it and then I'm gonna eat him! You hear me, I'm gonna EAT you!"

Smiling, they watched him disappear past the trees.

"Someone should go after him. Make sure he doesn't mistake himself for a boar and shoot his foot off."

Faith nodded. "Yeah… Someone should." She turned towards Kate with a bored expression. "Paper, rock, scissors?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Charlie and Hurley both grunted loudly as they dropped Ethan's wrapped body on the ground. For a minute they stared at it then Charlie turned and scooped up the shovel by his feet.

"I'm serious Hurley, you don't have to help me."

"I'm just worried that-"

"I'm fine." Charlie interrupted. "I can do this. I can bury Ethan."

"Yeah," Hurley continued to stare at the body, "Until he rises from the dead." He glanced over to see Faith standing just a few feet away, her eyes watching Charlie as he began to dig. Hurley's grip on his own shovel tightened and he cleared his throat. "Dude, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry," She shrugged and crossed her arms, her attention still on Charlie. "Everything alright there Charlie?"

"I said I'm fine." He finally paused and glanced up to see both of them staring at him. "I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." Faith grinned over at Hurley. "Don't worry about Ethan, Hurley." She glanced back down at the man's body. "He's not coming back." She turned to make her way back up the beach. "And that's unfortunate for me. I could really use the work out right about now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith shoved back the tent flap to peer inside and she cocked her head at the sight of Sayid sitting Indian style. He had the maps he had taken from Danielle spread in every direction and was focused intently on the one presently in his hand. Faith hesitated at the sight of Shannon sitting next to him, the younger woman immediately looking up.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming in?" Sayid didn't raise his head and he switched his attention to another map.

She snorted and entered, aware of Shannon continuing to stare at her. "Any luck so far?"

"I'm starting to recognize certain areas but nothing is solid yet as to location." Sayid glanced up. "One thing I do know, this island is a lot bigger than we originally thought."

"Surprise, surprise." Faith shifted on her feet then grabbed the tent flap again. "Look, I need to talk to you alone but it can wait."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah…" Faith ducked back out of the tent but stopped at the sound of Shannon calling her name. She turned around just in time to see the woman exiting the tent, her arms already crossed against her chest.

"I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Listen," Shannon rolled her eyes, "I want to know what's going on with Boone."

"How should I know?" Faith imitated Shannon's eye roll but she followed it up with a sly smile. "He's not my puppy dog, he's yours. I don't keep tabs on him and frankly, I really don't think you should either."

"Boone's been acting really weird lately Faith and I figured you would know why. He disappears for days with Locke, doesn't talk to me about anything, and ignores my questions. It's like, it's like he doesn't even want to be around me anymore."

"I don't know the past between you two," Faith shrugged, "I don't know what you feel for him, but from what I've seen, Boone cares a little bit too much for you and you use that to get the things you want from him. Now he's off doing his own thing, helping others, and all I can figure is seeing that the attention you once had is gone, you're getting a bit upset about it."

"You don't know a damn thing about me. How dare you say-"

Faith chuckled. "I have eyes Shannon and I'm not slow. Look, all I can tell you is that your brother is fine. He's doing his best to prove what kind of a man he is so just leave it alone."

"It's because of Sayid. Because of you. Isn't it?"

"Me?" Faith frowned. "Why would-"

"Even before the crash, in the plane, Boone had his eye on you. Then we crash and he's all of the sudden a macho man? It's to impress you," Shannon snapped, "And it's bullshit. In a way though it's funny. He's ignoring me because I took an interest in something other than him and now he thinks his best attempt at revenge is showing interest in you."

"Wow, here I was thinking time on the island would give you a chance to grow and become a better person." Faith remarked dryly, "Honestly, I'm shocked."

"Keep away my brother."

"I do believe you just threatened me."

"Shannon…" Sayid stepped out of the tent and moved around the blonde slowly. "Please go back inside the tent and let me talk to Faith a second."

She nodded but shot Faith another look. "I mean it."

Faith smiled sweetly. "I know you do." She waited until Shannon was back in the tent before looking at Sayid. "I seriously don't get what you see in her."

"Faith, please." He motioned her further away from the tent. "The last thing we need is for there to be even more problems amongst us. There could be others like Ethan waiting out there for us to make the wrong move and I don't know about you but I would rather not have to worry about watching my back as well as what is ahead of me."

"Truce, honest." She raised her hands and glanced over her shoulder towards Hurley and Charlie. "I've been meaning to talk to you about Charlie."

"What about him?"

Faith's eyes connected with Sayid's. "He killed Ethan. Now while that may seem like justice and no big thing to some people, I'm betting a whole bunch of mangos he's never killed anyone before. It's bound to be giving him some pretty nasty thoughts right about now, wouldn't you say?"

Sayid looked past her and nodded. "I'll see what I can do later but my top priority is figuring out exactly what is on this island using the maps."

"Good luck with that." Faith smirked. "Just don't let yourself get too distracted."

He chuckled but nodded. "I'll try my best."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Nice of you to join us."

Faith shrugged as she sat down her bag and the crossbow. "I didn't see any reason I needed to hurry Locke." She glanced over at the hatch. "Not like this thing was going anywhere."

"Did anyone see you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Everyone's busy doing his or her own thing pretty much, way too busy to be concerned about…." Faith paused and shot Boone a narrowed look. "You need to handle business with your sister."

Boone dropped the ax in his hand, wiping his face across his arm to clean off the sweat. "What does that mean?"

"Hell Boone, it's not a cryptic message, it means what it means." She ignored Locke completely and stared at the younger man. "She's been asking questions, about you, about Locke and what you're doing. We don't need that right now."

"But she-"

"Faith is right." Locke nodded. He wiped his hands on his pants and stood up. "Shannon could be a problem. If she goes to Jack with-"

"With what?" Boone demanded. "Suspicions? Ideas? And since when did you become so worried about Jack, Locke? Last time I checked, we hadn't elected a leader."

"Doesn't mean he didn't volunteer to be sheriff though." Faith grunted. "Jack is curious by nature, he does what he thinks is right regardless of what it costs him. Those types of people are dangerous." She shrugged, "I'm not saying he's wrong or right but your little secret won't be so little if Jack or Shannon finds out about this place."

"That's why we're not going to say anything." Locke commanded.

"And why not?" Boone questioned. "We've unburied it, all we have to do is take off the door and see what's down there."

"And let me guess, you're gonna volunteer to do that too right?" Faith glanced back at the hatch, eyes taking in the sight of the carefully built metal covering, the top curved and the base of it wide and round. "Besides, you two haven't had any luck so far with the door. What makes you think you're gonna be able to get into it at all?"

"Until we do, we keep this between us." Locke glanced down at the hatch door as well. "If we can't get in it, there's no reason to get people's suspicions or hopes up about what we found. If we have to bury it again, we will."

Faith raised her head to watch him and she didn't stop even as he lifted his head again and their eyes locked. No other words were said but she knew without a doubt he got her message loud and clear. There was no need to worry about Jack; there was enough suspicion in Faith's eyes to make up for the doctor's absence.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You don't trust me anymore."

"What makes you think that?" Faith continued to lead them and she glanced over her shoulder at Locke. "There a reason why I shouldn't?"

"Just a feeling I get." Locke shrugged. "I haven't seen much of you other than at the hatch."

"I'm touched you missed me Dad, I can't tell you how much."

"Faith…"

She paused lifting up her hand. "Wait, hear that?"

Locke nodded and grinned as he stepped around her to push through the bushes to their left. Quickly, Faith followed and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Sawyer and Kate.

"Morning!"

Faith chuckled at the ground around the two survivors, items thrown in all directions. "Did you two just get into a brawl and I missed it? Please tell me I didn't miss it."

"That damn boar!" Sawyer grumbled as he took a seat in front of Locke. "It came through in the middle of the night and wrecked all of my things!"

"It didn't touch any of mine." Kate shrugged with a smile. "Guess it doesn't like your scent Sawyer."

"What scent?"

"That overwhelming one of too much man's cologne," Faith grunted taking a seat on the log beside Locke. She crossed her arms watching Sawyer dig around his ruined things. "Looks like it used your shirt for a pit stop too."

"Ah, you son of a- Oh!"

Faith chuckled and looked over at Locke who was busy munching on a starfuit. "I don't think that'll ever get old."

"What are you two doing out this far?"

She directed her attention back to Kate. "We're looking for salvage, fruit, boar, that sort of thing."

"Just make sure it ain't my boar." Sawyer snarled. "Him and I got a date," He shook the gun in his hand, "a date with destiny."

"Just as I thought." Faith stood up and stretched her arms. "Sawyer's gone off the deep end and completely lost it."

"I haven't lost anything! That boar, it's personal I tell you! It's like he's stalking me! I'm even starting to see him in my dreams."

She paused her stretching immediately. "As what? A talking boar?"

"Sometimes."

Kate and Locke both laughed but Faith's remained somber and Sawyer noticed right away.

"What's the matter Fire Cracker? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nope, no ghost." She ignored Locke and Kate now looking at her as well. "And don't call me that anymore, my mother used to and I hate it."

Sawyer grinned shaking his head. "Well, you're just taking the fun out of everything aren't you?"

"I'm sure you'll survive and find something else to entertain you."

"Speaking of which, where'd you find that crossbow? I must have walked right past that store on the way."

"It was a gift." Faith grinned widely. "Can't say the French never gave me nothing."

"Ah, the Frenchwoman." Kate nodded. "I'm not sure I trust her from what Sayid has told me."

"That doesn't surprise me much." Faith shrugged. "I think I'm gonna head back into camp."

"Sure you don't want any coffee before you go?" Locke lifted his thermos. "I found some in salvage from the plane the other day."

"Nope, it makes me all jittery. Steady hands come mandatory with a girl like me." She saluted them with her fingers. "Be careful." Faith shifted her bag and the crossbow onto her back. "Try not to have too much fun without me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I was thinking maybe you could say a few things to him." Hurely pleaded. "Maybe just a few things."

"About what?"

Hurley yelped as he spun around from Sayid's tent to find Faith behind him. "Dude! What did I say about the sneakiness!"

She chuckled as she patted him on the back and looked over at Sayid coming out of his tent. "Don't you ever leave that thing?" Faith glanced between them. "What's up? What…or who I should say, are we talking about?"

"It seems Hurley has noticed just like you that Charlie is acting strange."

Faith nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"I'll talk to him…" Sayid looked down the beach to where Charlie was sitting. "I figured it might come across better if I did."

She snorted but shrugged. "Five by five with me. Hurley and I will just find a way to pass the time instead."

"Yeah," Hurley nodded. "We'll just-" He paused, gaze swinging over to Faith's quickly. "We will?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith tossed the empty bottle over her shoulder, continuing to dig through the pile. She bit at her bottom lip, squinting as she looked over another bottle. Finding that it wasn't what she was looking for she tossed the container over her shoulder as well.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, why not wait and ask Jack if –"

"Jack's busy..." Faith muttered. "Saving a cat from a burning tree or something. It'd just be a waste of time." She glanced over her shoulder to see Hurley looking back and forth between her and the entrance of the cave. "Keep your eyes open and let me know if you see him."

"I don't feel good about this."

"I'm only borrowing…." Faith paused as she found another bottle and lifted it to see the label. "Bingo."

"Uh, Faith…"

"What Hurley?" She looked over at him again and froze at the sight of Jack standing there.

He was sweaty and dirty, a bundle of logs in his arms. "What are you doing?" Jack frowned as he dropped the wood at his feet. "Something I can help you with?"

"Well aren't you sweet but no." Faith turned away and continued to read the bottle. "I think I found what I need all on my own."

"Hey, I'm gonna just…take off…" Hurley muttered and he didn't wait for answer before almost running away down the path.

Jack wiped his hands on his pants and approached, tilting his head to get a view of the bottle in her hand. "That's Doxepin, it's mainly for anxiety and depression."

"Thanks for that but I can read."

"Is there something you need to talk about?"

"I don't know Jack." Faith stood up to come face to face with him. "Is there?"

"We never did really talk about Ethan, about what you did and Charlie of course." Jack's gaze went momentarily to the bottle still in her hand. "Is that for you?"

She ignored him for the most part and raised the bottle, shaking it. "Does this help with sleeping?"

"It's been known to," Jack nodded. "But I might have something else that would help better if that's what you're looking for." He extended his hand. "Let me help you."

"You remind me of someone I used to know." Faith smirked tossing the bottle from hand to hand. "She always wanted to help every single person she came across, no matter how many times they spat in her face. It didn't take her long to grow thick skinned and learn from her mistakes though."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to help you Faith. I'm a doctor, it's what I do, and seeing as how you're going through my things and the medicine, I'd say it's kind of my business too."

Faith cocked an eyebrow but shrugged. "I'm having problems sleeping. I'll get to sleep and then I'll have dreams. They're getting more vivid each day and I'm not sure why."

"Maybe you're having them for a reason." Jack muttered. He stepped around her and knelt down, going through his things. "Ever think of that?"

"That's how the story goes." Faith tossed her bottle down beside his feet. "But it's throwing me off, making me slower and I can't keep on top of things if that's the case."

"Who says you have to?" Jack stood up again, this time with a bottle in his hand. "You're not alone here Faith; there's people here that want to help you."

"Believe me, I'm aware of it." She motioned to his hand. "What cha got for me?"

"Someone had a bottle of Lunesta on the plane." He shook the bottle. "There's no guarantee this is going to help you, especially when it concerns dreams vivid enough to wake you, but I can give you one." Jack saw the look she gave him and chuckled. "Sorry but my conscience wouldn't allow me to give you the whole bottle."

"Why? Think I'm a bit unstable do you?"

Jack's facial expression grew serious but he shook his head. "Not at all Faith but I'm not sure I trust Locke at this point and seeing as how you're stuck at the hip with him…"

"I'm automatically guilty by association. Great, thanks." She extended her hand. "Can I?"

He continued to stare at her but after a few minutes nodded and took out one pill. "Take this when you're going to sleep with a full glass of water. You should sleep a full eight hours with just one dose. If it helps, come back and see me."

"Wicked great Jack, you're a life saver, no pun intended." Faith stuck the pill into her jeans pocket and grinned. "Look at us getting along all nice like, pretty soon people might start talking." She turned to head back to the beach when his voice stopped her.

"They're already talking or haven't you heard?"

Faith glanced back at Jack. "Yeah, it's getting a little boring hearing all this love triangle stuff with you, Kate, and Sawyer. If I were you, it'd bother me, especially seeing as how she's out there with Sawyer right now and has been since yesterday afternoon." Faith smirked. "But don't worry about a thing Doc, the good guy always wins in the end."

She continued down the path, fingers stroking her jeans where the collection of pills rested comfortably. No, there would be no eight hours of restful peace for her tonight. The pills she took would serve a different purpose. She only hoped she wasn't too late.


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **You guys are bloody fantastic. Thank you for the reviews! I'm always glad to see what you think, what you're confused on, suggestions, it just really helps the story. If you haven't left feedback and I noticed some of you haven't in a good while (I'll list names next chapter... just kidding) please do so. I'd love to hear from you. Seriously. However, if leaving me a little something about whether you liked it or not (flutters eyelashes) just isn't you, I do hope you are still reading and enjoying the direction the story is taking.  
_

_Since I received well over 10 replies for the last chapter I will update again as promised with two chapters this week. Here is Chapter Sixteen. Look for Seventeen on Wed or Thursday. _

_I look forward to your comments. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**_(Note: Flashbacks are in italics!)_ **

**Chapter Sixteen: In Translation  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

She had just cleared the trees, pausing to drop the dead boar at her feet, when she spotted the group of people in front of her. No one had even noticed her arrival, and Faith wiped her hands on her jeans, shifting her attention towards the direction they were all looking. The Korean couple stood on the beach arguing loudly, Jin trying in vain to drag Sun back to their tent.

"You think we should do something?"

"Like what?" Jack looked over at Claire, the fish he was gutting in his hand. "We don't even know what they're arguing about."

"She's wearing a bathing suit." Faith came up behind them, motioning to the still arguing couple. "Too much skin, men can see her; get it?"

Jack shook his head, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Hey, you found more boar."

"It found me actually." Faith grunted with a lazy shrug. "Came running straight at me screaming, gut me! Gut me!" She nodded as she looked back at the bloody carcass. "I was more than happy to help him out, I'm pro-choice. Fun stuff."

"Dude," Hurley shot her a weird look, "Just… Dude."

"What? You want boar meat or not?"

"Yes," Jack cut in, "We're grateful. Thank you."

She held his gaze for a minute then nodded and turned her attention back to Sun and Jin, eyebrows raising as she spotted Michael trying to wedge his way between the two. Any comment that rested on the tip of her tongue was automatically swallowed as she watched Sun slap Michael soundly on the cheek before taking her husband's hand and stalking away.

Jin shot Michael a suspicious look before following after Sun, and Michael just stood there as if dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"Aw, dang." Faith snorted, "Show's over and I didn't even get any popcorn."

**&&&&&&&&**

"One of these days someone's just gonna tackle Sawyer and beat the crap out of him."

Faith looked up from cleaning her knife to see Jack and Sawyer by Michael's raft, Sawyer obviously teasing Jack about something and the doctor looking highly annoyed by it. She watched for a few seconds then looked back down at her knife. "Probably. Sawyer likes to run his mouth."

"You would know right?"

Faith turned her head slowly to glare at Charlie and immediately the man took a step backwards, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"I didn't mean it like that." He glanced nervously at Claire who was frowning as well. "I just meant that, well, that you'd know cause you hang out with him sometimes."

Faith shrugged and slid the jackal back into her hip sheath. She stood, shooting Charlie another look and she smiled sweetly. "Do me a favor Charlie and get me some more water?" She tossed her empty bottle at him and he nodded.

"Claire, will you…"

"She'll be fine, I'll stay here."

Charlie nodded again and took off towards the water container.

"He cares a lot about you."

Claire took a second to watch Charlie then fixed her attention back to Faith. "I know. Little by little, I've been remembering what happened since the crash and he's the one thing that has stayed pretty consistent. I guess I'm lucky in a way, to have someone like that… He makes me feel safe." She rubbed at her stomach. "Listen to me blabbering at you, I bet you feel safe all on your own."

"Our situations are a bit different Claire but believe me, I know what it feels like to be scared."

"You're right, our situations are different." Claire nodded. "You don't have people looking at you funny and whispering god knows what every time you walk by."

"You'd be surprised." Faith took a seat next to her and watched Sawyer and Jack still talking. "Hey, maybe we should put them in a huge pit of mud and let 'em duke it out."

Claire giggled. "Definitely an entertaining suggestion. For some reason, I don't see Jack going for that idea."

"Me neither." Faith smirked as the doctor shook his head at something Sawyer said. "Jack's more the three piece suit kind of guy, I don't particularly see him as the loin cloth and club carrying cave man type myself. Sawyer though…" She paused to glance over at the blonde who was still rubbing her stomach. "Everything okay with the little one? Do I need to get Jack?"

"Oh no, everything's fine." Claire shook her head. "I just… Sometimes I think I'm gonna wake up and the baby will just be gone. I won't know where I am or where my baby is... Like it was all just a dream or something."

"Ethan's not coming back Claire. Nothing else is gonna happen to you, I promise." She looked away as Claire tilted her head to study her. "I'll make sure of it this time."

"Why?" Claire questioned. "Why does helping me mean so much to you? And not just me, you've gone out of your way several times to help people. It's like you're on some mission."

"Maybe I am." Faith shrugged. "I don't like feeling useless that's all. This island, wherever it is, it makes me jittery. I can't just stand around, gotta get into the action or I'll go crazy."

"Well, I for one am glad. Charlie said I could trust you and I do."

Faith's lips flattened but she said nothing, watching as Jack turned away and headed back up the beach. Sawyer tossed Michael some wire and he climbed up on the boat with a saucy grin.

"Oh!"

Faith's head swung back towards Claire and she froze at the look on the woman's face.

"Oh, the baby's kicking." Claire giggled and smiled, reaching to grab Faith's hand before she could stop her. "Feel it? That's a strong kick!" She pressed Faith's hand down on her round stomach and laughed. "Wow, that's amazing."

Faith stared down at her hand as she felt the baby kick against it. She was at a loss for words but nodded and as swiftly as she could, she pulled her fingers free from Claire's. "Yeah…" Faith stood up and busied herself with brushing the sand off of her pants. "That's…" She cleared her throat. "Yeah…"

"Everything okay?"

She looked over to see Charlie glancing between them and nodded as she snatched the full bottle from his hands. "Five by five."

"The baby was kicking!" Claire chuckled. "Strong little bugger."

Charlie grinned widely and it was almost so bright Faith felt like turning away. She tilted the bottle towards him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He nodded. "Well, I gotta… get going." Faith jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Gotta… See ya."

They both frowned as they watched her rush off, and Charlie snorted before he glanced over at Claire with an amused expression on his face.

"Sometimes I really wonder about that girl."

"Me too but I like her." They exchanged a soft smile and Charlie nodded glancing down at Claire's hand still on her stomach.

"Yeah, me too."

**&&&&&&&&**

Faith ran her hand along the side of the boat, pausing to tap the metal, and she stepped back as a tall shadow fell across the sand beside her. "And pretty soon it'll have its very own karaoke machine."

"Who knows; maybe Michael will even put a working toilet on it."

She smirked at Sawyer. "Congratulations; I hear you weaseled your way onto the passenger list."

"You bet I did Sweetheart. All that stuff I saved came in handy after all."

"Let's hear it for the pack rat." Faith looked at the boat again. "Of course, it's still on sand… Combined with your big ego and the fifty thousand fish Jin is bringing, it might not float on water."

"Don't be talking bad about my baby." Michael grunted as he moved past them. "She'll float, no doubt about that."

"Ah, she. What'd you name her?"

Michael frowned as he exchanged a look with Sawyer. "Name her?"

"Oh come on," Faith rolled her eyes. "You men name everything: cars, tools, body parts. What'd you name the boat?"

"Can we name it Vincent Dad? Can we?"

Faith chuckled as Walt appeared beside her. "Hate to break it to you Kid, but the boat is a she."

"How can a boat be a she?"

Walt and Faith looked back at Michael simultaneously, both with their eyebrows raised and a look of expectancy on their faces.

Walt titled his head with a frown, "Dad, did you really name a body part with a girl's name?"

"Well I… See…" Michael glanced between them, confused panic clearly on his face, and he shot a pleading look at Sawyer for some assistance.

"Don't look at me Hoss. I just supplied the tools, I'm not the brain here."

"You got that right."

"Hey!" Sawyer shook Faith a look of irritation, his eyebrows furrowing and lips pressing flat, and Faith couldn't help but imitate him, causing Walt to start giggling uncontrollably.

"She's getting pretty good at that." Michael chuckled turning to climb up on the boat.

"Women. I expect a big thank you when I help get us rescued." Sawyer muttered climbing up after Michael. "Ain't you got something better to do then stand around all day? Go saddle up a boar or something."

"And where is your mind at?" Faith made the move to cover Walt's ears and he ducked away, smiling. "There are children present!"

"We've got work to do." Michael threw her a look over his shoulder. "So unless you have something important to say…"

"Nah, not important." She shrugged and threw Walt a grin. "But uh, ya mind if I take Junior off your hands for a bit?"

Michael frowned. "I'd rather he stay close so…"

"Dad, please? I'll be good I promise. Come on, please!"

He studied Faith for a few minutes. "Fine but leave Vincent here and as soon as it starts to get dark…"

"I'll bring him back safe before the sun even begins to set, I swear." Faith grinned and poked Walt on the arm. "Let's go Big Man."

**&&&&&&&&**

"So what are we doing?" Walt asked excitedly as he trailed a short distance behind her. "Are we gonna go explore something? Did you find a cave or…"

"Kid, seriously." Faith smirked, shaking her head. "Calm down for one second." She glanced around then paused and squatted down on her haunches beside him. "I need a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" He eyed her suspiciously before his eyes lit up and he grinned. "Is it dangerous?"

"Sure." Faith shrugged. "See Locke behind me?" She nudged her head and Walt nodded as he looked past her to see the older man sitting on the beach and staring out at the ocean. "I need his water bottle. Think you can get it for me?"

"Why can't you-"

"I just can't. That's why I need your help." Faith stood up. "Just tell him you'll refill it for him or something. Be creative."

"What's in it for me?"

Faith chuckled and reached into her bag. "My endless thanks, not to mention respect… And I'll even throw in this oh so cool mind scrambler of death that I took off of Sawyer. How about that?"

He looked at her skeptically, glancing at the object in her hand. "It's a Rubik's cube."

"I know Kid, work with me."

Walt paused as if debating then nodded. "Okay."

**&&&&&&&&**

The sun was beginning to set, and Faith glanced around one more time before she approached Boone standing by a huge woodpile. He glanced up at her and tossed the chopped log from his hands onto the rest of them by his feet.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself." Faith shoved her hands into her pockets. "What cha doing?"

Boone motioned with his hand at the pile. "Building a bonfire for tonight."

"Either that or it's a really shitty attempt at a log cabin."

Boone smiled and wiped his hands on his pants. "Everything okay? Where's Locke at? I thought I saw you talking to him earlier."

Faith's fingers drifted over her now empty pocket, what was left of the sleeping pills now hidden safely in her bag. "He got really tired and decided to lay down a bit. You know Locke, always with the go, go, go mission until its time to rest." She pointed over her shoulder. "He's down there by the rest of the tents asleep."

Boone nodded and bent down to grab another log. "Is there something you needed? I figure it has to be important or urgent if you're taking time out of your busy schedule to talk to me. I'm sure you want to make it quick so you're not seen with me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Shannon has a way of getting what she wants and she doesn't care who she hurts in the process. When she tells people to stay away, they tend to listen to her."

"Well then it's a good thing I usually block out her voice when she's around." Faith threw him a stern look. "I wasn't really coming over here to talk about your sister but since you brought her up, I guess now is a good a time as any."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't believe I asked what you wanted." She motioned at him with her fingers. "Come on. Let's go."

"To where?" Boone looked at her suspiciously and shook his head. "No, thanks Faith. If you don't mind, I just want to be alone right now."

Faith moved forward, striking out at him with a solid punch, and he landed on the sand by her feet with a groan. She watched his eyes flutter shut and grunted, bending down to grab him by the shoulders. "What a fantastic idea Boone, you must have read my mind."

**&&&&&&&&**

"Ouch, my head." Boone moaned as he attempted to sit up straight and rub his aching skull. His eyes opened quickly when he realized he couldn't move and cursing, Boone looked down to see his hands and legs tied, his body propped up against a wide tree trunk. "This can't be happening again."

"From my experience, most boys like being tied up."

Boone looked up to see Faith sitting across from him on a log, the Jackal in her hand as she picked nonchalantly at her nails. "Sounds like you hung around the wrong crowd growing up." He motioned at the ropes. "What is this Faith? Untie me."

"Not until we've had a little talk first." Faith put her knife away and clasped her hands together. She propped her elbows up on her knees and leaned forward.

"Faith, this isn't funny, untie me and…"

"I talk, you listen." She interrupted sharply. "That's how this game works. Play nicely and I'll untie you."

"And if I don't feel like playing nicely?"

Faith shrugged. "I'm not gonna threaten you with bodily harm cause, well, that's just boring but that doesn't mean I won't strip you of all your clothing and make you walk back to camp completely naked."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"You don't know me that well." Faith smirked. "So be good and listen, that's all I ask."

"Fine." Boone forced himself to relax and leaned back against the tree. "But answer this question first, was Locke really tired or did you do something to him too?"

"Ah, so glad you brought him up. Yeah, sure, he was tired." Faith shrugged. "Especially when I gave him some Lunesta but no worries, it was just enough to make him drowsy. He'll be fine in a couple of hours, I swear it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I do believe that was two questions but I'll let it slide." Faith sat up straight. "Something your sister said about you made me think, something along the lines of how you're doing this to prove yourself. She had a good point."

"Prove myself? To who?"

"She seems to think me but I know that's not it. Maybe to her?" She studied him, "Maybe you're playing Rambo all the time to prove that you're not just some lazy rich boy? Coming from your sister, that observation was pretty smart." Faith smiled. "I have to hand it to her, she's pretty observant but I don't think that's solely the reason right Boone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why were you in Australia?"

Boone's jaw muscle jumped and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Why were you?"

_"Oh Jesus!" The man cried out as he was thrown against the bar and twisted around, his face meeting the solid surface of the counter. Glass went flying and he cried out. "I swear! Oh Jesus!"_

_"I've been called a few things in the past but that's a new one." Faith applied more pressure onto his head. "Let's try this again, the right answers this time." She leaned over and shoved the picture into his face again. "Have you or have you not seen this girl?"_

_He blinked, face twisting in pain as she applied more pressure, but he licked his lips nervously, eyes glued to the 8x8 image of the young redhead staring back at him. "About a month ago!" He wheezed. "She came in here, looking all out of it, almost as if she was in a daze! Couple of the blokes tried to, you know, approach her and…"_

_"And what?"_

_"She busted their heads, that's what! Place was a mad house!" The man grunted as Faith let up some of the pressure. "Had to call the cops and it took a whole bunch of 'em just to get her down! Ended up shocking her and everything!"_

_"Where'd they take her?" He went quiet and Faith pressed down again, a scream coming out of him when the broken glass on the bar began to dig into his face. "Where?"_

_"To the loony place! Girl was plain out of her mind!"_

_"Loony place?" Faith leaned forward again. "Where's that at?"_

_"Kalgoorlie! The psychiatric hospital!" He cried out, "Only place they send all the crazies around here! I swear that's all I know."_

_"Okay, I believe you." She stepped back and shoved the paper into her back pocket. "All of that could have been avoided if you'd just answered me honestly in the first place." Faith watched as he scrambled backwards, wide eyes watching her in fear. "What is it about everywhere I go that people want to lie to me?"_

_"Please. I don't want any more trouble."_

_"Good." Faith pulled a couple large bills out of her jeans and tossed them onto the counter. "Here, for your troubles." She motioned at his face. "And uh, keep the change."_

_He eyed her warily but nodded and snatched up the money before rushing off towards the back room._

_"Looks like you need this more than I do."_

_A shot glass full of whiskey slid up close to her hand and Faith looked over to see a middle-aged man in a business suit sitting at the bar, an empty bottle in his left hand._

_She nodded and picked up the glass, downing the liquid automatically. "Thanks."_

_"Good luck with your search."_

_Faith stepped away from the counter, shoving her hands into her pockets as she moved past him to go out the back. "I could say the same to you." She pushed through the door at the same time the front door chime announced another person's arrival into the bar._

_The door shut firmly behind her with a firm click and she glanced down at her watch. "4:23." Faith slid on her sunglasses and headed for her rental car. "Next stop, Kalgoorlie."_

"I was looking for something." Faith concentrated on Boone again. "But it turned out to not be what I thought."

"I came to Australia for my sister. I thought she needed my help but…"

"Only needed your money?"

"Right." Boone let out a dry laugh, "I should have seen it coming. I drop everything to come… save her and now I'm stuck on an island in the middle of no where."

"Am I right?" Faith asked, "Are you doing all this because you want to show her up?"

"No. I'm doing what I can because I'm tired of being useless. I'm doing this because helping Locke makes me feel important, as if I contribute. When we get rescued, I want people to look at me not look past me."

"They're not gonna look at you at all if you keep this up Boone." Faith grunted. "Locke, this hatch, the island… Everything's just a little too randomly fitting don't you think? You have to trust me on this, following Locke and not questioning anything he decides is going to get you hurt or worse."

"And suddenly you care?"

"I've seen what happens when someone becomes obsessed with something bigger than them," She stood up from the log and squatted down next to him, sliding out her knife as she pulled his bound hands towards her. "You find something you think you can control or that is there for a reason and it turns against you. False hope Boone," Faith easily cut the ropes lose and then did the same with his feet. "I'm beginning to think that's all Locke has left. If I'm right, don't let him drag you down with him."

Boone stared at her, rubbing at his wrists. "You don't trust him anymore do you?"

"No, but I'm starting to think he might be right about the island." She stood up and offered him her hand. "We survived the crash because we were meant to." Faith pulled him up then stepped away and sheathed her knife. "It didn't have a damn thing to do with luck."

"Faith…"

Boone attempted to reach out to her, her eyes connecting with his again, but she stepped back just as his fingers brushed the side of her face.

"Don't trust him Boone. When the time comes, we have to tell the others." Faith turned away to lead them back. "Even if he tells us that we shouldn't."

**&&&&&&&&**

"We need some help!"

"Get some water!"

The alarmed yelling was almost deafening when they came out of the woods and Boone and Faith stared as people rushed by them.

"Oh my god." Boone pointed ahead of them. "The raft, it's on fire."

They jogged towards it, the night sky filling with black smoke as the flames continued to leap and engulf the raft. Charlie ran past them with Kate and the two joined the others who tried valiantly to put out the flames with sand and water.

Faith stared at the disaster, a frown on her face as the fire swept uncontrolled over every inch of the boat, burning it past repair. She glanced over to see Locke standing a few feet away, the same expression on his face as he watched. He turned his head towards her and his gaze lingered on hers until her attention was wrenched away by the sound of Michael's angry cry.

"No! Oh my god!" He grabbed at his head, watching in anguish as the boat brightly burned. "I can't believe this! My boat!" Michael noticed Sun standing near by and immediately charged at her. "Where is he? I know he did this! Where is your husband?"

Sun didn't answer and Michael continued to shout, each time even louder, until Jack maneuvered his way between them and shoved Michael back several steps.

Shaking her head, Faith blocked everything out and made her way towards the caves, the people around the boat still trying with all they had to put out the fire.

**&&&&&&&&**

"Everyone gets a new life on this land, Shannon. Maybe it's time you start yours."

"Whatever Locke, just tell him to stay out of my business!" She turned away from Locke, eyes flashing angrily, and she shoved past Faith who was standing behind her.

"Yeah, let me get out of your way." She watched Shannon stalk off, the blonde not once acknowledging her, and Faith snorted as she focused her attention back on Locke, tilting her head at the sight of him gutting a rat. "Now that… looks tasty."

He paused and glanced over at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Faith shrugged her shoulders and glanced at the rat again. "Okay, I can't lie. I agree with Miss Teen USA, it looks gross."

"I take it you heard all of our conversation." Locke focused on the rat again with his knife.

"I heard enough." She shrugged. "She certainly isn't happy with Boone is she?"

"That's the least of my concerns right now."

"Right. I'd say at this moment you're more concerned about what to do with the fact that you know Walt burned his dad's raft." She grinned as Locke paused again, raising his eyes back to hers. "Yeah, I figured that out all by myself too. I deserve a cookie."

"How? Michael seems to think it was Jin."

"Jin? Get real." Faith snorted. "He wants off this island so bad I wouldn't past him to swim all the way back." She glanced around. "I couldn't help but notice Walt wasn't all that thrilled about his father's constant skyscraper ramblings. If you ask me, the boy likes it here… almost as much as you do."

"And you Faith?" Locke studied her intently. "Do you like it here?"

"It's a little too bright for my taste." She stared back. "Besides, how long can a girl really go without cable television?"

He smirked and finally turned his attention back to the rat. "What do we tell the others?"

"I thought you'd already have that covered."

"I was gonna say the same thing about you."

"I'm not much for public speeches so I'll let you deal with that." She fingered the knife handle absentmindedly. "And I think it would be a good idea to say something to Walt too. He really likes you and I think he'd be more open to listening to a guy." She made the move to step away when his voice made her pause.

"Do I blame him for whatever was in my water too?"

"Nah," Faith shook her head, "That was all me chief. You looked like you needed a break."

"And just when I was beginning to think you didn't care about me."

She removed her grip from her knife completely and tucked both of her hands into her pockets. "There are times I don't trust you Locke, times I can't get my head around what you're thinking or the reasoning behind it and that makes me kind iffy. Hell, sometimes I don't even trust myself." She chuckled, "I'm cautious, I'm careful and most of all, I'm paranoid about other people's intentions. Being that way has gotten me this far and I don't plan on stopping just because you tell me I can believe you."

Locke nodded. "All I can do is show you."

"When that time comes, I really hope you can." Faith stared down at him. "And you better hope I like what I see."

**&&&&&&&&**

The smoke from the previous night's campfires drifted up into the sky as Faith continued to sit there on the beach. She clasped her hands together and rested them against her bent knees, the light breeze tickling her skin.

"So it turns out Sun can speak English after all, imagine that." Boone took a seat beside her and looked down the beach.

"Yeah," She smirked, "Imagine that."

He motioned to where Sun stood by herself, her feet in the surf and her bathing suit back on her skinny frame. "All this time and the first thing she says is how Jin didn't burn Michael's raft."

"He didn't." Faith shrugged looking back out at the ocean. "She had the right to protect him."

"Kind of funny how that worked out. Jin's helping Michael rebuild the boat but he's not speaking to Sun now."

"Everyone has their own problems." She watched his side profile with the tilt of her head. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Boone grunted and dug his fingers into the sand. "Nothing I can really do about it. Sayid's gonna see Shannon whether or not I like it."

"She's an adult Boone, perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"I realize that. I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"I know what you mean." Faith stared at the waves rushing into the shore. "But I've always been told you just gotta deal with the cards fate hands you, even if you're always a few short of a full deck."

"I guess." He was quiet for a few minutes then cleared his throat and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "So if Jin didn't burn the raft, who did?"

"Beats me."

"I think Locke's right about it being someone from Ethan's camp, whoever they are." Boone nodded and glanced over his shoulder to what remained of the boat, Michael and Jin working hard to rebuild it. "I definitely think Locke is right."

Faith watched him as the determination and trust floated across his face and she sighed as she fixed her attention back to the endless ocean. "I know you do."


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. Glad to see some old and some new faces. You guys ROCK. _

_Someone brought up an interesting point to me in one of their reviews. Will I be going to AU mode anytime soon and changing things? That answer is a two-parter. YES. I am but NOT in this season. Big changes are coming, new events, new characters even, finally some answered questions, and some new dangers! Keep your eyes peeled and those reviews coming in. More I get, faster I update. Give and Take relationships. Aren't they wonderful? _

_Enjoy and until next time!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: Numbers**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The sound of an argument was too tempting to pass up. Faith inched closer to the group, listening in as Sayid continued to argue with Jack. Hurley stood near them with one of the maps in his hand.

"It means 'Dark Territory'. Does that really sound like a place you'd like to visit?"

"So you won't help?"

"That's not what he said." Faith spoke up. All three men turned their attention to her but it didn't take Hurley long before he returned his gaze back to the paper. She took a stand next to Sayid. "You won't last five minutes out there with her Jack."

"And you're suddenly the voice of wisdom?" He glared at her. "Last time I checked, you were the one wanting to go all lone ranger out there and find her." Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "And since we're on the subject, I think it's about time you gave us some answers Faith. The Frenchwoman spoke to you last. There must have been a reason for it. What'd she say?"

"I told you. She decided to be generous and leave me a present for being such a good girl." Faith returned his stare. "I couldn't get any more answers out of her then Sayid did last time. Sure, killing us off one by one might not be a part of her plans any more but that doesn't mean she trusts us."

"Believe what you want but leaving you weapons means she trusts you a little bit more than the rest of us." Jack argued. "You both could help me find her again, she's bound to have a battery we can use for another distress signal on the raft."

"I'm telling you it's not possible." Sayid shook his head. "We'll never find her."

Faith said nothing, glancing back at Hurley to find him still staring down at the map. She moved closer, blocking out Jack and Sayid's conversation to stand beside him and glanced down at whatever had captured his attention.

Sayid's writing was randomly all over the papers, markings and equations in dark ink but it was a spot of repetitive numbers he had circled that made her pause.

4 8 15 16 23 42

&&&&&&

Hurley stopped walking as he finally found the cable cord. He glanced up and down the beach then bent to pick it up.

"Yo! French chick!" He shifted nervously on his feet. "I'm… coming in."

"I don't think she answers to French chick."

Startled, Hurley dropped the cord and he glanced in surprise to see Faith standing a few feet away. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" She glanced down at the cable and looked towards the island. "Sayid's gonna be upset when he finds out you swiped one of his maps."

"Dude, I didn't-"

"Yeah, you did." Faith cut him off with a smirk. "I saw you last night leaving his tent. Very 007 of you, maybe that should be your new nickname."

"I need to do this." Hurley bent down and snatched up the cord again. "And… and you're not stopping me."

"Nope, I'm not."

"That's right, you're- What?"

She grinned and motioned towards the island. "You really don't expect me to let you do this all by yourself do you?"

He seemed flustered and unsure but finally nodded. "Okay then."

"I'd be careful if you want to lead though; last time I wound up hanging upside down from a tree. My brain still hurts thinking about it."

Hurley paused and looked down at the cord in his hand. "Uh, maybe you should lead?"

"Good idea."

&&&&&&

"So what made you decide to go all man of mystery on us?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well duh, I know that." Faith grinned, "That's why it's so much fun to ask you. Besides, you wouldn't be man of mystery if you were that easy to figure out."

Hurley grunted as he continued to walk a few steps behind her. "I just need to find the French woman, that's all."

"For a battery or something else?" She stepped over a log pausing to turn and watch him. "It's about the numbers isn't it?"

Hurley paused with his foot in midair, wide eyes staring at her in shock. "How did you-" He put his foot down and immediately they both froze at the sound of metal squeaking under his foot. "Oh crap."

Faith gritted her teeth as she spotted a circular piece of metal where he had stopped. "Crap is right H-Man, don't move alright?" She pointed as she saw him about to shift. "I mean it, don't-"

"Do not move Hurley!"

"Oh double crap." He rolled his eyes. "This is just great." Hurley shifted at the same time as Faith to see Sayid and Charlie a few feet behind them. "What are you guys-"

"I mean it, don't move." Sayid interrupted him, "You do and the trigger will spring."

"I was in the middle of explaining that to him." Faith crossed her arms. "What do we do?"

"We need to find something to replace his weight."

"Replace his weight?" Charlie scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" He noticed the sharp look Hurley gave him, shrugging sheepishly. "Sorry mate."

Faith chuckled but motioned at Hurley, drawing his attention back to her. "How fast can you move Hurley?"

"Move?" Jack's voice came out of the clearing as he appeared beside Sayid. "He doesn't need to move at all."

"I can move fast, I'm spry."

"Don't even think about-"

"Drop the cord and go for it."

"Faith, are you out of your mind! He-"

She blocked Jack's voice out just as Hurley dove to the side and her eyes flew up as the trigger snapped, an object moving from the trees. "Hit the floor!"

He was down in a split second, everyone else stepping back, and Faith watched as a log with several long spikes swung over him.

"That…" Hurley wheezed, "was close."

"That was crazy, that's what it was!"

"Lay off him Charlie." Faith watched as Jack caught the log to stop it. She nodded at Hurley and offered him her hand, which he gladly accepted. "Way to go, spry you are indeed."

"What are you two doing out here?" Jack questioned.

Faith shot a look at Hurley and he shrugged before turning back to look at Jack.

"We're getting a battery."

"You heard the man." Faith patted him on the back and shifted her bag more comfortably. "You guys coming or were you just being nosey?"

&&&&&&

"It stops here and goes into the ground."

Faith nodded at Sayid as he motioned to the cord. "I'd say we're close to a power source though right?"

"Oh we're close to something alright," Charlie motioned at them. "Check this out."

Faith approached him with the others and let out a low whistle at the sight of an old rope bridge. "Now this I definitely don't remember."

"Me neither." Sayid shook his head. "Then again, I doubt we had reached this far before our little mishap."

"Yeah." Her lips twisted. "Pretty sure I ended up in China." She cocked an eyebrow at Hurley as he began to step on the bridge. "And I thought I had a death wish."

"What are you doing Hurley?" Jack cried out. "Get back here."

"Dude just chill." Hurley waved him away. "I'm gonna go across."

Jack frowned but went quiet as Hurley continued and made it all the way to the other side. He rolled his eyes as Charlie began to follow and Faith bit down on her lower lip. Charlie was halfway when the rope snapped and she swore she tasted blood as she watched him jump to the other side just as the bridge fell apart and crumbled between the two sides.

She cut off Jack before he had the chance to speak with a shake of her head. "Looks like we're going the long way boys."

"You guys should go back." Hurley yelled. "I can go and-"

"Hurley, we should stay put!" Charlie interrupted him loudly. "You're acting like a bloody lunatic!"

Faith turned her head to watch Hurley stare at Charlie with a look she couldn't describe. At this point there was a lot she didn't know but one thing was for certain, Hurley wasn't crazy, not in the slightest.

&&&&&&

"That was incredibly stupid of you both!"

"Oh god, here we go." Faith rolled her eyes, "A lecture from Mr. Perfect. That's exactly what I wanted when I woke up this morning."

"We had to come out here and now we're separated."

"No one asked you to come." She pointed at Jack, "But I guess you saw the bat signal and just had to come to the rescue didn't you?"

"Can you two stop your bickering for one second?" Sayid stared at them both. "You're like two little children." He shook his head and motioned to the area around them. "Does this look familiar to you Faith?"

"He started it." Faith grumbled as she tore her eyes from Jack. "Yeah," She nodded. "Between being strung upside down and getting knocked in the head, I'd say this looks very familiar."

Jack frowned clearly puzzled. "I thought she lived underground Sayid." He stepped towards the other man but paused at the sound of metal clinking near his feet.

Faith's eyes went wide. "Oh way to go Sherlo-" She was interrupted as something exploded a few feet away from them, debris and parts of several trees flying into the air. Faith covered her face then began to cough as the dust started to settle. "Sayid? Jack?"

"We're okay." Sayid coughed closer to her. "But I doubt the same thing can be said for Danielle's home."

She nodded coughing again and took in the sight of what used to be the shelter. "Now that's a bitchin' security system." Faith motioned at Sayid. "Take a look around, see if there's anything we can salvage and I'll scan the area."

"I don't have to tell you to be careful do I?"

"No, but it's touching that you care, really." Faith shot Jack a look as he remained quiet. "What? No goodbye kiss?" She smirked when he rolled his eyes and snapped her fingers. "Your loss Doc."

Jack turned in her direction, mouth open to say something but the spot she had been standing was empty, the trees where she had disappeared still moving side to side.

&&&&&&

Grunting, Faith climbed over yet another log and pushed aside branches that were in her way. She ignored the tiny limbs that managed to scratch her skin and pushed on, the island quiet around her as she continued. She could no longer hear the sounds of Jack and Sayid behind her and paused just as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the trees a short distance ahead of her. Birds cawed loudly, flying up and she took off running as fast as she could.

She burst through the trees in time to see Hurley a few yards ahead and as she jumped easily over a fallen log, he stopped short with his hands going up at whatever was in front of him.

Faith inched closer, raising her crossbow quietly as she watched him reach back into his bag.

"Easy. I'm -- I'm just getting your notes." He extended the map in front of him. "There's numbers on this; what do they mean?"

"I don't know."

She straightened as she recognized the voice and shifted to the side where she could be seen. Danielle stood a few feet away from Hurley, a gun held firmly in her hands but the moment she saw Faith, her grip wavered and she slowly lowered the weapon to her side. Faith nodded and lowered her the crossbow.

"Imagine meeting you here."

"You cannot be here. Go back."

"But I was having so much fun." Faith smirked as she slung the crossbow strap over her head. "And I'm sure you don't get out much so this must be quite the occasion for you."

"The numbers, they have to mean something!" Hurley interrupted stepping forward to get Danielle's attention again. "Tell me. What do they mean?"

"I told you I don't know." The Frenchwoman shook her head. "I tried along with my team for months to find out the meaning while we waited by the tower but the answer never came, only the sickness."

"There's a radio tower?"

"Yes, by the Black Rock."

"Ooo, the Black Rock." Faith grinned. "Wicked, where's that?"

"A place you shouldn't dwell." Danielle replied sharply. "If you are smart, you'll leave this place and return to your camp before the sickness spreads to you as well."

"No can do DR." Faith shrugged. "We need your help and by the looks of it," She glanced momentarily at Hurley, "we both need answers."

Danielle was quiet as she glanced between the two of them.

Hurley let out a loud sigh of despair. "Just tell me, the numbers, they're cursed right?"

"Cursed?"

"As in bad? They brought us here just like they did you. They must be bad then right?"

"I suppose so."

"Oh thank god." Hurley surprised the both of them by stepping forward and enveloping Danielle in a huge embrace. "You have no clue how long I've been waiting for someone to agree with me about the numbers. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Danielle looked at Faith with a look of mixed shock and panic but she nervously smiled as Hurley released her and stepped back. "You are… welcome."

Faith chuckled. "Hate to break up the Kodak moment but we need a battery right H-Man?"

He nodded. "That's right. We're trying to build a boat, we need a battery for it."

The Frenchwoman went quiet again but after a few seconds she nodded motioning at Faith. "I'll give it to you if he stays here."

"Fine by me." She shrugged and shot Hurley a look. "Stay here."

"You got it Dude. I'll just catch my breath and…" He watched as the two disappeared deeper into the jungle without another word, "…wait here."

&&&&&&

"So what do the numbers really mean?"

Danielle continued to lead them, glancing around. "The numbers are meaningless."

"Right," Faith scoffed. "You really expect me to believe a set of numbers like that show up everywhere and that they mean absolutely nothing? They obviously mean something to Hurley; I mean, he tried to come all the way out here to find you by himself."

"You seem interested in them as well." Danielle turned her dark eyes towards Faith as she stopped walking. "What do the mean to you?"

Faith halted too, shifting so she could look the Frenchwoman directly in the face. "They're just numbers to me."

Danielle grunted and turned away to sling her gun strap on her shoulder. "Stay there." She shoved past the bushes ahead of them and was only gone for a few minutes before she returned, a battery held firmly in her hands. "I believe this is what you were looking for."

Faith nodded and took the battery, shoving it under her arm. "Can I ask you something?" When Danielle didn't respond, she nodded and continued. "These others… What do I need to know about them?"

"There is only thing you need to know… If you are not careful, you won't be able to fight them. The only choices the others have is to run, hide or die."

"You're talking as if they're invincible."

Danielle grew quiet but shook her head. "No, but there are many of them. Your group will be no match for them." She shifted her gun strap so she could grip the weapon once again in her hands. "Beware of danger when you see the black smoke."

"What does it mean?"

The Frenchwoman started to walk back towards the direction they had left Hurely, continuing to look around cautiously as she took slow, precise steps.

"Death."

&&&&&&

"We got lucky."

Faith nodded at Sayid, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully as she continued to stare down into the fire. They had returned back to the camp successfully with the battery, each of them going separate directions. Jack had surprisingly been quiet the entire trip back, and no one had asked what had happened during their time of separation. Hurley himself had gone off before she had a chance to ask him anything.

She slowly looked around the beach area for any sight of him. "You must have made quite the impression on her," Faith glanced towards Sayid. "She seemed genuinely concerned when she asked about you."

"We connected during our short time together."

"About what? You never said."

"About the one thing we were both missing." Sayid stuck his hands into pants pockets. "A complete heart."

Faith looked back at the fire, lips twisting. "I don't think any of us have a whole heart Sayid, some of us never will."

"One can never say."

He was watching her.

"I do not know you well Faith but I am willing to listen if you need to talk."

She nodded. "I know but right now, that's not what I need from you."

Sayid frowned, clearly confused. "How could I be of service to you then?"

"I need help with a problem and I believe you might be familiar with it." Faith turned her attention away from the fire. "It goes by the name of John Locke."

&&&&&&

"Back home ... I'm worth $156 million."

Charlie squinted at Hurley and after a few minutes let out a short laugh. "Fine. Don't tell me." He slapped at his legs, standing up. "I bare my soul, and all I get is bloody jokes."

"Dude." Hurley watched as he stalked off. "Dude!"

"Well that didn't go so well." Faith quipped as she took Charlie's vacant seat. "Nice drying system." She pointed to his shirt that he had wrapped around two sticks and fell quiet for a few minutes as they sat side by side. Faith tapped her fingers against her knees. "You really worth that much?"

Hurley nodded as he continued to stare at the flames. "Yep."

"Must be nice." Faith grunted. She paused to throw a rock over her shoulder and trailed her fingers on the sand in a slow back and forth pattern. "Let me guess, you won the lottery?"

"Yep."

"And you played the numbers didn't you? The same numbers on the sheet."

Hurley was quick to look at her, his eyes yet again wide and confused. "Dude, seriously, how do you do that?"

"I'm good at guessing." Faith shrugged with a grin. "And because I was listening in on your conversation with Charlie. Anyone worth that much money and that concerned with the numbers he found, well, I figured the two had to be connected."

"How do you know?" Hurley glanced around before leaning towards her. "The numbers I mean."

She held his gaze a few seconds before looking down at the small pebble in her hand.

"_I wasn't aware Ms. Stevens had any family in Australia."_

_Faith sent the brown-haired doctor a tight smile and shrugged. "Actually Dr. Hamilton, I'm just visiting the country for a few weeks. I figured I'd come see her now that I knew where she was."_

"_Yes, I'm afraid Ms. Stevens' stay here may be quiet permanent." The doctor continued to escort her down the white hallway, a clipboard full of papers tucked firmly under his arm. "Seeing as how her condition is a bit unstable and there's no one to take care of her, we've had no choice but to assign her to a room and begin issuing her medication."_

"_What exactly is wrong with her?"_

"_As I'm sure you were told, when the police brought her to us, she was in a state of confused delirium. She was unaware of her own name or who she was and it took several of us to strap her down and sedate her." Dr. Hamilton motioned Faith to a door on his left. "Ms. Stevens was quite strong despite numerous male members of the staff assisting me and even afterwards, she continued to fight her restraints and yell something about how she needed to be released so she could fight the forces of evil." _

_Faith's hands clenched tightly in her jacket pockets and she forced herself to continue looking shocked and sympathetic. "How horrible." _

_He nodded glanced into the room through the glass square at the top of the door. "When we questioned her on it later, she proceeded to inform us that things such as vampires and demons were real. She claimed to see them in her dreams."_

"_I'm sure you get a lot of cases like that."_

"_Every now and then, a patient with delusions of evil in the form of his or her parents is quite common."_

_Faith frowned at the doctor. "Her parents?"_

"_Well, yes. I thought you had been told." Dr. Hamilton nodded looking through the glass once again. "Ms. Stevens believes the only way to fight evil is to start at the beginning, with the destruction of her own parents." He cleared his throat and stepped back from the door. "She's heavily sedated at the moment and still strapped down to her bed. If you are still sure you–"_

"_I'm sure." Faith nodded cutting him off quickly. "I want to… say goodbye." _

_Dr. Hamilton nodded and he motioned at two members of staff waiting shortly behind them. "You have five minutes. If you need any assistance, these two will be right outside the door."_

"_Thank you." Faith slid past him to enter the room as the door creaked open. She was quiet as she approached the bed in the very corner of the room, the red head from the picture in her pocket strapped there, her eyes open and focused on the ceiling. "Rebecca?" Faith whispered. "Rebecca Stevens, can you hear me?"_

"_Evil. Evil." Rebecca muttered turning her head side to side. She continued to stare at the ceiling as if seeing something Faith couldn't. "They have to die. They have to die. They all have to die."_

_Faith took a step back but she stopped as Rebecca suddenly shifted her eyes to stare directly at her. _

"_Walls, walls. There's nothing but walls. Trapped, like a cage, the walls, the walls trap you." Rebecca's slim fingers extended and Faith followed the direction she pointed and for the first time she noticed the walls of Rebecca's room._

_Every single inch was covered with writing so tiny Faith had to step right up close to see it. She frowned as she trailed her fingers over the pen marks, the repetitive set of numbers covering every inch of the paint._

_4 8 15 16 23 42 _

"_There is no escape, no escape from the walls." Rebecca whispered, her hand dropping limply onto the bed. "From beneath you it devours."_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: **I have the BEST readers and reviewers on this website I swear! You guys totally blew me away with your reviews. Thank you SO much. It really does mean a lot to get feedback and hear your suggestions and if you're liking it or not. Thank you, thank you! Mwah!_

_I went back and edited chapters that needed it so some things have changed if you want to go back and read when you're bored LOL. Nothing major has been changed, just the flow of sentences and some parts were taken out/added so the story was more original content and less actual script. _

_In a week's time, I am leaving (for several weeks) for summer vacation now that spring semester at school has ended. Shew for surviving that, college is a beast. SO what does that mean? I am going to try to update a lot in the next couple of days and finish with Season One before the time I leave. The only way I'll do this though is if I get good feedback from you guys on the coming chapters. It's important and it motivates me to get things posted sooner. How much feedback? That's up to you but I need it. You'll see why and I'm hoping with what is coming up in these next few chapters you will be compelled to leave me reviews anyway. It's gonna be GOOD I promise. Sorta. I'll leave it to you on how you interpret me using the word good. Man, I'm babbling aren't I? _

_And OMG who saw "Two for the Road" this week? Blown away am I! Once again LOST has managed to grab me by my shirt and shake me all sorts of crazy. Wow. (zips lips shut). On with the reading! _

_Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: DEUS EX MACHINA**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Something landed by her feet with a small thud and Faith peeked through the fingers pressed against her face to see a mango. A shadow fell over her stomach and she covered her eyes, looking up at Boone standing there. "Uh, thank you?"

"You look like you're hungry."

"Wow, you could tell that with me asleep huh?" She grinned as she sat up and he plopped down on the beach next to her. Faith nodded her thanks as he extended a small knife and she scooped up the mango. "I thought you'd be with Locke."

"I decided to take a break." Boone shrugged as he placed a piece of sliced mango into his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds then swallowed, licking his lips. "And he told me to come find you."

"Aha, so the truth comes out." Faith watched the peel of the mango curve back to follow the trail of the sharp blade. "And what would be the reason my presence has been requested by The Great Bald One?"

Boone smirked as he chewed on the fruit some more and swallowed. "He seems to think we're close to…" He paused to look around and check that they were indeed alone, "…to opening the hatch."

Faith chuckled as she popped a sliver of mango into her mouth, talking as she chewed. "And what do you think?"

He watched her grin at him before swallowing the fruit and shook his head, a smile appearing on his own lips. "I'm not so sure. We've been trying everything he can think of and nothing has worked so far. Whoever built this thing definitely knew what they were doing."

"That's a sign if I've ever seen one." Faith handed Boone back his knife and jumped to her feet, pausing to take a bite from what was left of the mango. "Guess this looks like job for… well, me."

Boone chuckled as he stood up as well. "If you can figure out a way to get into it, I'll do your laundry for two weeks."

"Oh now it's wicked interesting." Faith grinned as she turned to head into the jungle and Boone followed. She let out a huge sigh, "Wow, two weeks; what will I do with all that spare time?"

"You haven't won yet Faith."

"Yet is the key word grasshopper, I haven't won the bet… yet." Without looking, Faith tossed what was left of her mango behind them as they left and she paused at the sound of it splattering across something solid.

"Oh, son of a bitch!"

Faith froze, her eyes meeting Boone's. "Oops."

They both took off running, laughing the entire way back to the hatch.

&&&&&&

"Alright, let's try it again."

Faith looked at the metal hook Locke had connected to a long piece of bamboo and squinted at Boone from where she stood on the other side of the hatch. "What's this thing called again?"

"A trebuchet, however that's spelled." He shrugged. "But I'm calling it a catapult."

"Good call." Faith nodded. "I'm definitely going with catapult."

"It's called a trebuchet." Locke shook his head as he grabbed the rope connected to the end of the hook and pulled it back. "Because it's a trebuchet, not a catapult."

"How do you spell 'trebuchet'?"

He sighed and held the rope firmly all the way back. "There's a 't' on the end."

"Whatever." Faith crossed her arms as she took a step back. "I'm sticking with, what is a catapult for six hundred Alex."

Boone grinned but stopped short at the look Locke gave him. He cleared his throat and motioned towards the hatch. "Uh, yeah, let's try it again… with the trebuchet."

"Traitor." Faith muttered. She glanced down at the door blankly. "Fine, let's do this… again."

Locke said nothing, simply releasing the rope and the three of them watched as the metal hook arched downward quickly, the tip crashing into the glass panel on the door. Instantly on contact the hook splinted into tiny pieces and went flying in every direction.

Like dominos lined up to fall, the bamboo shaft broke in half as well, pieces shattering, and Faith covered her eyes, taking a step backwards. The island around them grew quiet and she peeked between her fingers to see the door still in one solid piece, not even a single scratch showing on the top.

"That was supposed to work!" Locke bent down and threw a piece of the bamboo onto the hatch. "Work damn it!"

"Locke… Man, your leg." Boone pointed down and Faith followed his finger to see bamboo sticking out from the older man's lower leg.

"Damn Locke, that looks like it hurts. You should sit down." Faith leapt easily onto the hatch top and then jumped to the side Locke was standing and staring down at his wound. "Sit down man."

He brushed away her hands and bent down, not even flinching as he yanked the shard from his leg and tossed it to the ground. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Faith frowned as she watched blood coat his pants leg. "You don't look-"

"I said I'm fine." Locke snapped and pushed past her, bending to grab his bag before he started to head back in the direction of the beach. "We'll just have to rebuild it."

"Why didn't it work? It should have, right?"

He nodded at Boone ignoring Faith who was watching him. "I know." Locke cleared his throat. "It just wasn't strong enough I guess, we'll come back tomorrow and build it again. That's all we can do."

"Actually, what we can do is leave it alone." Faith grunted as he stalked past her. "Seems like the best idea to me."

Locke paused and turned to glare at her. "If you don't want to be here then leave." He snapped. "Everything breaks with the right pressure. This…" He pointed at the hatch. "This will break. The island will show us. It will."

He left without another word and Faith shot Boone a look of amazement.

"Talk about having your wires short circuited." Faith whispered. "That man's about to blow caffeine style."

Boone nodded as he bent to pick up his bag. He grabbed hers too and tossed it into her waiting hands. "He's just under a lot of pressure. Getting this hatch open means a lot to him."

"Yeah and it kind of makes you wonder why doesn't it?"

"I guess." He started after Locke, glancing at her from over his shoulder when he saw she didn't automatically follow. "Faith, you coming?"

Faith glanced up from the hatch door. "Oh yeah, sure thing, right behind you."

"You alright? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Nah," Faith shook her head. "No ghost."

They continued after Locke without another word and the hatch remained there uncovered, the straight line of six numbers etched visibly inches below the glass panel.

&&&&&&

Faith chuckled as she watched Sawyer stick his face even further into the book he was holding up and she tilted her head with an amused expression on her face. "Having fun?"

Sawyer grunted and flung the book to the sand. He paused to rub his forehead. "Damn headaches."

"Did you go talk to Jack?"

"Uh, yeah, let me get right on that."

Faith shook her head as she paused to fill up her water bottle and cap it. "He is a doctor you know, it's kind of his job to fix problems like headaches and wounds."

"I'm aware of that." Sawyer snapped as he stood quickly to his feet. He glared at her, watching as she tucked her bottle back into her bag. "Or did you happen to forget already when Mohammed tortured me to death?"

She paused to roll her eyes at the same time she zipped up her bag. "If that had been his objective Sawyer, you wouldn't be here right now." Faith adjusted the straps onto her shoulder. "I'm not his biggest fan either but just go see the man okay?" She edged her way around him as she saw Boone glancing around near the path by the woods. "Especially before you get extra grumpy and kill someone with that stare of death you've got. It puts fear in the hearts of all ages."

"Go ahead!" He called after her. "Laugh all you want about it!"

"I will!" Faith called over her shoulder. She waved at Boone to catch his attention then turned back to Sawyer and continued to walk backwards towards the path. "I'd wave goodbye but I guess that's pointless since you probably can't see me." She grinned and ducked just in time to miss the mango as it went whizzing by her head.

She was still chuckling when she finally reached Boone and he gave her a weird look, glancing at Sawyer from over her shoulder.

"What was that all about?"

"I was just having a little fun with everyone's favorite friendly castaway."

Boone snorted and they began to make their way up the trail side by side. "That's a good one. What's wrong with him today? Let me guess, he found something else he didn't have in his secret stash?"

"Beats me really." Faith shrugged. "Said he was having headaches but who knows with Sawyer."

Boone was quiet for a few minutes as they walked and she listened as he cleared his throat.

"What happened with the two of you? I mean, you were all buddy-buddy and now you're…"

"Acting like a divorced couple?" Faith smirked as he shrugged and continued to not look at her. "What can I say, no reason to really stay with a man after you've already learned all his moves. What'd be the point?" She hid her grin as Boone looked over at her with wide eyes. "I'm just kidding, chill." Faith chuckled as she shoved him harmlessly on the shoulder. "Yo, you should see your face, priceless."

&&&&&&&

The sound of his heavy gasping broke through the quiet air and Locke rubbed at the top of his head with slow sigh. He sat up and looked around, scratching his chin and his gaze drifted to where his leg was bandaged.

"You're not fine, are you?"

Locke looked up to see Faith sitting across from him and he glanced around again at the still beach, everyone around them asleep and unawares. Slowly he shook his head, stretching to rub at his calf muscle. "No. I'm not."

"I figured as much." Faith's attention focused on the wound. "What are you gonna do when you start to lose feeling in your legs John?"

"I won't."

"What if-"

"I wont!" He spoke firmly, louder than before, and for a few minutes they waited to see if the sound had woken any of the others. No one stirred and Locke slid his hand away from the wound. "I'll be okay."

"Whatever you say Boss but just keep in mind I'm not carrying your ass back here if something happens." She stood up from the log she had been sitting on and stretched her arms as far as she could into the air. "No sir, I'll drag you back and fuss at you the entire way, now that's a promise."

Locke grinned and accepted her extended hand, nodding as she helped him to his feet. "Sounds like a fair deal to me. Let's get Boone. I've got something to show you."

"Like what? A surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Locke shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder, his eyes not meeting hers. "Let's get Boone." He repeated firmly. "I think I was just given a sign."

Faith watched in silence as he turned away to head to where Boone was sleeping and she pressed her lips together as hard as she could, ignoring the pain even as it shot all the way down to her toes.

&&&&&&

"Wait, let me make sure I have this straight." Boone swatted a bug off his shoulder and he continued walking next to Faith, both trailing behind Locke. "You had a dream about a plane and so now we're out here looking for it?" He shot Faith a look. "Does he not remember how we got here?"

"Not that plane, a different one." Locke replied over his shoulder. "A Beechcraft, one of those small cargo planes. I had a dream it crashed here. We need to find it."

"Oookay Locke, answer me honestly, have you been using that wacky paste stuff that made me see my sister get eaten?"

"No!"

"Paste? Your sister got eaten?" She glanced between the both of them. "Did I miss that? Aw man, where was I?"

"Yeah." Boone looked away from studying Locke and nodded. "Locke put some weird paste on my head a few weeks back and it made me see all sorts of weird things. It made me see that monster that's on the island and I thought it ate my sister." He shrugged and looked away. "Turns out it was all just a big hallucination showing me what I was afraid to let go of."

"I could have told you that without the paste." Faith mumbled and paused, tilting her head. "Ah, so that's what was in the bag."

Boone frowned. "You knew about that?"

"Eh…" She was slow to answer but eventually nodded. "I knew he had something planned to help you figure things out but I didn't know what."

"Who thought of the idea?"

Her response was forgotten when Locke let out a low moan and fell to his knees.

"Whoa Locke, you okay?" Boone rushed forward to help him back to his feet and Locke nodded as he stood back up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Boone was suddenly aware he no longer had Locke's attention and he glanced over at Faith. "What's the matter?"

"That." Faith continued to look forward and she pointed up with her right hand.

He followed in the direction she was pointing and immediately his mouth dropped open. A decomposed body dressed in black priest's clothes and a white collar hung from the tree limb mere inches away from where they stood.

&&&&&&

"Okay, so let's think." Boone kept a slow pace beside her, once again trailing a few feet behind Locke. The older man was going much slower this time, a large stick helping in assisting with his walking. "We just found a decomposed body of what looked to be a priest back there right?"

"Bingo. A discovery, paste free." Faith rolled her eyes and continued to stare at Locke as if he'd feel her gaze burning a hole through his back at any minute. "A priest carrying a small knife and a loaded gun."

"Not to mention he had a wad of Nigerian cash."

"And gold teeth." She spotted the look Boone gave her right away. "What? He did." Faith slid her attention back to Locke. "Can't help it that I noticed, shesh."

Boone shook his head and frowned as once again Locke stumbled. "Locke man, seriously, what is wrong with you?"

Locke grunted as he started to fall but before Boone could move, Faith stepped forward and grabbed Locke firmly by the arm, holding him upright with surprisingly little effort. She stared at Locke as Boone glanced uneasily between them, the silence growing uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should go back and get Jack."

"No."

They both shook their heads and Faith released her grip, watching as Locke slid to the ground with a disgruntled sigh.

"Jack can't help me."

"Why not?" Boone demanded as he placed his hands firmly on his hips. "He's a doctor, he's our best shot."

"I'm telling you, no." Locke ran a hand over his head and he glanced up at Faith. "Please. We just have to keep going."

"Not until you tell Boone the truth." She crossed her arms and took a step back. "The whole truth about you. I want to hear it too."

Boone glanced uneasily again between them. "John? What's going on? Faith?"

"Tell him."

Locke nodded. "I was paralyzed for four years and used a wheelchair up until the point we crashed on the island. When I woke up, I could walk again."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. The island, I guess it changed me. It made me whole for a reason and now it's…"

Faith lowered her arms. "And now you think it's testing you by slowly taking it back?"

"Yes!" Locke's eyes flew to hers. "It is and if I don't push forward, if we don't keep going, I fail. I can't fail Faith. It sounds crazy but my dreams, the signs, whatever is out here, we're supposed to find it. It's gonna help us get into the hatch but we have to keep going."

She didn't say anything, merely looking towards Boone, and she watched as he cleared his throat and nodded.

"Just help me up, son."

Faith shook her head as she watched Boone help Locke back to his feet, this time basically carrying all of the older man's weight. To tell them this was a mistake wouldn't do her or Boone any good and neither would her leaving them to fend for themselves by this point. Suddenly she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Times like this, she really did miss Sunnydale.

&&&&&&

They continued making their way through the jungle, both of them helping Locke and finally Boone collapsed with a sigh, shifting to drop Locke carefully onto the ground.

Faith stepped back as she regained her breath and watched the both of them situate themselves. "Is this worth it?" She paused to pull her hair back, thankful she had remembered to pack a hair tie in her bag. "How much longer do we need to carry you Locke before you realize there's nothing out here?"

"It's out here. I promise."

"Yeah, I know. You promise a lot of things, that's usually what liars do." She looked at Boone sharply. "And we know how far you can trust liars."

Boone ran a hand over his sweaty face, and they both paused at the sound of Locke laughing.

She narrowed her eyes at him, frowning but she noticed at the exact moment a smile lit Boone's face. Both men were looking past her and ignoring the apprehension that suddenly seized her, Faith turned to look.

Hanging precariously off the edge of the tall cliff was the exact plane Locke had described.

Boone's voice was ecstatic. "Oh my god, you really did see it!"

"Yes." Locke nodded still chuckling. "I did and there it is."

"Imagine that." Faith grumbled. She scanned the plane and the cliff. "So what now Boss?"

"Someone's gonna have to climb up there and see what's in it." He glanced between the two of them. "Obviously it's not me."

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "You're such a faker." Faith grinned at Boone. "I don't suppose you love climbing tall cliffs do you?"

He glanced at Locke and then shrugged. "I can do it I guess."

"Good." Faith nodded again. "Glad to know I won't be climbing up there all by myself." She motioned at Boone with her hands. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

&&&&&&

"I don't think I've ever climbed anything this high before." Boone shot Faith a nervous look as they stared down at the ground below them. "I think I might puke."

"Puke on me and you're a dead man, I mean it." Grunting, Faith jerked on the plane door and it gave way easily with a low grinding noise. She grinned as she dropped it over the side of the cliff.

"Let me go in first." Boone squeezed her shoulder.

"This thing could go at any minute." Faith shook her head. "I'm quicker than you and I weigh less. It's safer if I …"

"Please." He turned her slightly towards him. "If anything happened to you…"

"Don't make this some Hallmark card type moment Boone. I'm going in and that's final."

"Fine." Boone shrugged. "I'll just come in after you and we can argue about it inside the plane too."

Faith rolled her eyes but she saw the look of determination on his face and let out a loud sigh as she moved forward. She extended her hand to help him into the plane and squeezed it hard before letting it go. Faith nodded in satisfaction at the wince she received in return. "Suits me." She paused listening as the plane groaned and creaked under the additional weight. "But as soon as this thing starts to bitch any louder, I'm shoving you out."

Boone ignored her, crawling past the seats to look around. "Check this out, I found some maps."

She peered over his shoulder. "Says Nigeria and that's one for Sahara. What this plane doing all the way out here? It has to be at least ten years old."

"Think it belonged to the priest?"

Faith looked up. "I think you might be right." She started to point when the plane suddenly shifted forward and Boone was thrown back, Faith reaching out blindly for support from the wall. "Shit!"

Boone stumbled and the decomposed body of another priest, the thing she had begun to point at, fell on top of him. Immediately he panicked and threw it to the side, the whole time screaming.

"Boone!" Locke's voice was loud as he yelled from his sitting position. "Faith! What's going on?"

"We're fine!" She yelled back. "We're…" Faith frowned at the sight of something small by her feet. "Standing in a pile of clay statues of the Virgin Mary?"

"You're kidding me." Boone's jaw clenched as he snatched one up. He glanced down again to see a small bag at his feet. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm with you on that." Faith double-checked to make sure he was behind her as she climbed out and he grabbed her hand, nodding as he cleared the plane door.

"It's nothing but clay statues filled with Heroin Locke!" Boone threw the statue and they both watched as it tumbled down the cliff, breaking near Locke and scattering bags of the drug in all directions. "That's it!"

"No, that can't be…"

"Well it is." Faith rubbed at her forehead. "Boone, let's…" She opened her eyes to see him halfway back inside the plane. "Boone! Get out before-"

"Faith, there's a radio!"

"Boone, don't!" Faith watched as he ducked back inside.

The sound of him fiddling with the radio mixed with the groaning of the plane as it creaked loudly and Locke began to shout from the ground. She blocked everything out, climbing back in as well and reached to grab Boone by the back of his shirt.

"Hello?" Boone turned the knob and static filled the plane. "We're survivors of Flight 815, do you copy?"

"If I have to drag you out unconscious, I will Boone. Let's-"

The static on the line wailed loudly again as someone responded back. "----- survivors of Flight 815, copy."

Boone looked over at Faith, the look of surprise and shock clear on his face. "Did you hear that?"

"Boone, come on, we have to go!" Faith jerked him away from the radio and froze as the plane suddenly tilted forward. "Oh, this is gonna suck."

The tree branches holding the plane suddenly gave way and Faith jerked Boone behind her just as everything slid forward. The sound of Boone screaming was the last thing she heard and Faith barely even noticed as the tail end of the plane flipped completely over, the darkness flooding her mind, and she succumbed to it without even so much as a fight.


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **Well, here we are finally, a critical, important point to the story so far in the Faithverse. I'm sorry that I can't please everyone and I know some of you will be unhappy or upset by the events but if you are a fan of LOST or the way Joss writes the Buffy/Fireflyverse, you won't be surprised. I'm not a big fan of changing things that build a foundation to a story so overall, the chapter speaks for itself._

_** Warning: **Some of you have informed me that you are now fans of the show because of this story (WOW, thank you beyond words, that's flattering) but be aware that I have followed closely to actual events and this chapter is no different. THERE ARE SPOILERS so if you still are not up to this episode in the timeline, you may want to wait to read this and future chapters until you reach that point._

_Also, on a random note, this Season of Tabula Rasa will end at Chapter 22. If there is anything you woild like to see in Season Two, random/original or otherwise, I am now opening the lines to suggestions and comments. :) Even if you think it's the most bizarre thing ever, suggest it. You just never know what I might be able to squeeze in.  
_

_As always, thank you for your time. __Enjoy and please review.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Do No Harm**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"_I know he's bleeding! I can see that! Keep them steady, damn it."_

She couldn't open her eyes but she knew she was being moved amongst the sounds of people scrambling around in panic. Faith gritted her teeth as she fell deep into another wave of unconsciousness.

"_Get to the beach. I want his alcohol -- rubbing, scotch ... Go!'"_

Her eyes snapped open the moment she felt the warm hand touch her face.

"_I am going to save you."_

"Jack! Doc, she's awake!" Sawyer removed his hand, staring down at her as Jack suddenly appeared in her vision of sight as well.

He leaned over, fingers pressing lightly against the pulse in her neck. "Faith, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…" She licked at her dry lips and her fingers twitched by her sides. "What's… Boone? Where's Boone? Is Locke okay?"

He glanced over at Sawyer, frowning. "We can't find Locke. Boone is-" Jack looked away again as the sounds of the injured man choking amplified and immediately stepped away from Faith to check on him.

She closed her eyes for a split second then reopened them to find Sawyer beside her again. "How bad?"

"Your arm's dislocated." Sawyer looked over her injuries. "Looks like a piece of wood or something lodged itself into the side of your stomach as well as your leg, Jack says you've lost some blood."

"No…" Faith licked her lips again and shook her head. "Boone, how bad? Locke? Is he hurt?"

He looked up to where Jack was busy with Boone, the doctor leaning down to check the man's lungs and it was obvious by the look on Jack's face that the news wasn't good. "As far as I know, Locke's okay, and Boone… Boone's fine darling, just… just relax and rest those pretty eyes of yours."

"For a con man, you're a shitty liar Sawyer." Faith flinched, groaning at the feeling of unconsciousness overtaking her senses again. "But thanks."

"No problem Fire Cracker, that's what I'm here for."

Faith focused in on his face again, her attempt at a laugh masked by the wracking cough that managed to tear its way up her throat. "Jack…" Her eyes fell shut again. "Don't let him… Jack..."

Another shadow fell over her and she was barely aware of Jack returning to recheck her pulse. Faith forced her eyes to open and she reached out to grab him firmly by the arm and squeeze with all the energy she had left.

"Promise me you'll do all you can to save him."

"I have to look after you too Faith, I need to-"

"No." She blocked out the sounds of Boone struggling to breathe. "I'll be fine. Promise me Jack. Save him, I need you to try." Faith let go of his arm. "And tell Boone I'm sorry I couldn't… that I couldn't stop it, that I couldn't save him in time."

"I will Faith. I promise."

She nodded and it was then she fell back into the darkness.

&&&&&&

Faith looked around at the stretch of endless sand, the landscape littered with a scattering of trees and bushes set against the bright blue sky. As she made her way down the sandy slope, a breeze shifted her hair and made small tendrils cover her eyes. Irritated, Faith shoved her hair back just as an image floated in front of her.

She frowned as the wind picked up; the smoky black image morphing into a solid shape as it grew closer.

"This has to be another dream."

"Of course it is." Buffy smiled as she tilted her head. "That's the whole reason I'm here."

"What am I doing here?" Faith paused to look at the long stretches of sand spreading in every direction around them. "Wherever here is…"

"You must to be shown the way. That couldn't happen in the place you were standing."

"I hate to break it to you but from what I can remember I wasn't exactly standing." She frowned as she suddenly noticed a dark image shifting behind Buffy. "What's-"

The creature moved again and Faith took a step back at the sight of the dark-skinned woman staring directly at her. Her face was painted in white and gray, lines of black across her eyes, and she crouched low, her long sharp fingernails scraping the ground.

"Oh goodie, it's Halloween in this dimension." Faith placed her hands on her hips. "Where are we?"

Both images shook their heads simultaneously and Buffy smiled again. "Ask her something else."

"Why can't she speak?"

"She has no voice. She is destruction, chaos, absolute and alone." Buffy remained standing forward, the woman behind her fading in and out. "She has no name, she does not exist in neither space nor time. She is death, the blood cry, eternal and penetrating."

"The Slayer."

"Yes." Buffy nodded. "She is the first of our kind."

"Why am I here?"

The first slayer snarled as she moved behind Buffy.

"The slayer does not walk in this world. She does not live but kills and dies."

"Then I guess I got a different instruction manual than you didn't I?"

"War." The First Slayer was slow to speak, her voice low and hoarse. "War is coming to your door."

"These people on this island, they've suffered enough." Faith shook her head. "I can't waste my time with these stupid games, I'm waking up."

"You will need me for we are alone." The dark-skinned woman hissed. "You will need power to destroy what comes!"

"I don't need anything but me." Faith pointed at her chest. "And you're wrong, you're not alone, you're dead."

"She who is alone will walk the path and bring to the darkness a light that is ever eternal." The First Slayer slinked back, taking her position yet again behind Buffy who had remained standing still, the soft smile still plastered onto her face.

"Funny, I think I've heard that speech before. Don't you people ever get any new material?"

The smile on Buffy's face melted away, her arm rising, and she extended her fingers to point into the desert.

"What B?" Faith blinked and looked in the same direction but saw nothing. "Is it discovery time or something?"

Buffy pointed again.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Faith gritted her teeth as she turned and walked further down the hill, the sand drifting in and out between her toes. She slowed her pace as she neared the bottom, the sight of what looked to be a hole causing her to stop and frown in confusion. "What's this?"

"Jump little rabbit! Into the hole! Go all the way down." Buffy appeared beside her, her eyes cast downward. "You may just like what shall be found."

Faith leaned forward to peer into the dark square, the endless black continuing downwards until she could no longer see anything.

"But the time is all wrong, it's just wrong." Buffy looked down at the watch on her wrist and she twisted her lips in irritation, tapping against the small round piece of glass. "How can it always be 1:08?" She tapped it once more then shrugged and turned her attention back to the hole.

Faith shifted forward even closer as her eyes caught sight of a bright light flickering at the bottom. The light suddenly flooded her vision of sight and Faith stumbled back, shading her eyes with both hands. She flinched as it grew brighter and brighter until she could no longer see anything at all.

&&&&&&

She gasped the moment the earth came rushing back to her, a cough escaping that caused her whole body to shake, and Faith fell back against the blue pallet.

"Breathe." Jack leaned over her, his warm hands clutching hers. "You're not breathing Faith, I need you to breathe. Can you hear me?"

She nodded, feeling her lungs struggling for air. "Boone…" She gasped. "Did you…" Faith flinched as she felt him release her hand and moments later; a sharp pain flooded her side. She squeezed her eyes shut to block it out, reaching out blindly to grab him. "Did you tell him?"

"I told him." Jack nodded. "Now let me worry about you okay?"

"No." Faith shook her head. "I'll be fine. I…" She squeezed the material of his shirt between her fingers. "I heal fast."

"Even healing at the speed of light wouldn't do you any good right now." Jack shook his head. "You're bleeding on the inside Faith. I need to stop it before you hemorrhage. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" He placed his hand over hers and squeezed comfortingly. "I need to do this."

She let go of him immediately, nodding as she turned her head away and looked over to see Boone as he lay with his eyes closed barely several feet away, his bloody body on a blue pallet as well. Faith reached out with her hand but it was useless, Boone too far away, and weakly, she let her arm drop to her side.

"Faith?"

She shut her eyes, barely feeling Jack as he tapped her on the face with his open palm.

"Faith? Can you hear me? Wake up! Sun! I need your help!" Jack yelled. He leaned over Faith again, this time slapping her harder but her eyes remained closed. "Sun!"

&&&&&&

It was as if she didn't exist, the image of her invisible as she walked amongst them. Faith stared in confusion as time after time they passed her and didn't even acknowledging her presence. They all crowded around something she couldn't see and Faith moved forward.

She slid past Sawyer and Michael, Walt in front of his father. Kate stood on the other side, Hurley looking on as well and she continued inward, stopping as she finally reached the center to see Claire next to Charlie, a small bundle of clothing in her arms.

Faith blinked at the sight, reaching out with trembling fingers, and she jumped as someone stepped in front of her.

"No." Jack shook his head. He stepped forward and instinctively Faith backed up to keep the distance between them. "No one else needs to die because of you."

"Me?" Faith looked around to see everyone staring at her. "But I… Where's Boone?"

"He's gone Faith, you know that. He followed you and you let him die." Jack's eyes flashed angrily. "I try to save lives and all you do is destroy them."

"No. No, that's not true."

"Of course it is." Shannon's voice was clear from behind her. "It's true, see?"

Faith swung around and her eyes widened at the vision of Boone on the blue pallet, his entire body covered except his head. "No, I… I didn't mean to… I tried to stop him."

"Well you didn't try hard enough did you?" Shannon snapped. "And now he's dead. I warned you, I warned you to stay away."

"Why would she?" Sayid commented as he stepped close to Faith from her other side. "She's always ignoring what's best for her, always trying to win the race before everyone else. No wonder she turned evil." He smirked. "It's all she knows. It's all she is."

"Shut up." Faith glared at him. "None of this is real."

"Of course I'm real. I'm just as real as you are." The image of Sayid morphed and she gritted her teeth, watching as the Mayor appeared. "Would I lie to you about a thing like that?"

"Yes, you would." Faith crossed her arms. "Didn't I kick your ass and send you back to Hell the last time you tried to pull this crap with me?"

"Actually no." He grinned as he shook his head. "Buffy sent me back to Hell. You, you were her lackey, her second string benchwarmer. That's what you were."

"Flattery gets you nowhere with me."

"Pity. I remember a day when it did." The Mayor shrugged. "Oh well." The figure morphed again. "This any better?" Principle Wood stood there. "By the look on your face, I'd say no."

"You'd be correct." Faith growled. "What is this, Hell? Is my eternal torment having to listen to you pathetically taunt me?"

"Interesting idea but no." The images shifted again until Caleb, the First's right hand, appeared. "I'd like to think of this more as a learning experience and a chance to grow."

"I can't begin to tell you how lucky you are that you're incorporeal or you'd be in a word of pain right now."

"Why heaven's girl!" The First chuckled. "And to what honor would bring me such attention from a sinful thing like you?"

"This is your fault isn't it? Everything on this island has to do because of you."

"Ah, nice try but no cigar darlin'. As much as I'd like I'm afraid I can't take the credit for this." Caleb's head shook slowly, a look of what could be described as depression on his face. "No, this isn't some evil scheme I have, no grand plan to take over and start with this tiny pathetic island. No, I simply am here because you're allowing me to be."

"Excuse me? You must be on something cause-"

"You died Slayer. You died and because of it, I was allowed to enter this dimension, a world trapped between the living and the dead. I'm here simply because… Well, let's face it, I get a kick out of it every time one of you dies." The First laughed coldly. "Doesn't quite make up for the devastating blow I suffered at the hands of your pathetic wannabes in Sunnydale but it'll do."

"I can't say I'm saddened one bit by that."

"No, of course not." The First shrugged. "Win some, lose some. Unfortunately for you, even if I lose, I just keep coming back."

"Hey, being a glutton for punishment is your therapy session problem, not mine."

"Oh but I think it is. You see, the people on this island, they have big plans for you and those other survivors and believe me when I say I'm going to enjoy every minute of it. It's just a shame I can't participate really." Caleb's image disappeared only to be replaced by Faith's own face and she smiled sweetly tilting her head. "But no worries, I'll be around to keep you company until the very end. It'll be five by five; just wait and see."

&&&&&&

"Faith?" The fingers pressed against her cheek, tilting her head up towards the light. "Can you hear me?"

She groaned deep in her throat as her eyes finally opened and Faith stared up at the small group huddled around her table. "I feel like I've been hit with an airplane."

"Welcome back." Jack sighed letting out a genuinely happy smile. "We thought we'd lost you."

"Jack…" Faith reached out to grab his wrist as he moved away and she tugged him forward. "Boone, did he-" She paused as he shook his head and for a second, she closed her eyes before letting go of him completely. "Does Shannon know?"

"Not yet. The sun hasn't been up for too long but I'll find her, I promise I'll tell her you risked your life to save his."

"No, you did." She shook her head, hissing as she tried to sit up slowly, and glanced down to see that her shirt and jeans were completely shredded, thick, white bandages taped around her waist and leg. "Oh… great."

"You lost a lot of blood and I had to… Well, there wasn't any time to…"

"It's okay Jack." Faith waved him away. "I'm fine, really."

"You should lie down."

"Yeah…." She lost the will to argue and settled back down on the pallet, turning her head to see Boone's covered body. "Did he say anything?"

Jack looked over at Boone as well. "Nothing you need to worry about. He was very brave. Get some rest Faith and I'll come check on you in a little bit. Sun will look after you while I'm gone."

She nodded and closed her eyes, "Okay Jack, I'll do like you say just this once." The world began to drift away. "But just this once."

&&&&&&

It was almost as if she expected him to sit down beside her at any moment, the realization that he was never coming back not fully hitting her. Faith took a deep breath as she continued to sit on the beach, watching in silence as the waves rolled back and forth with the tide.

Shannon had entered the cave and by Boone's side, she had been sitting, the image of the dead man being grieved over too much for Faith to take. Faith had only rested for one more day before ignoring Sun's warning words to make her way back to the beach.

Grieving had never been her thing. Just the very idea of drowning in despair or feeling broken because of pain from loss was something she had never truly experienced before.

Demons, those were the things that died, not humans. Not human beings she had grown to like, respect, or care for. These were all foreign things.

A shadow blocked her sun and Faith glanced up to see Claire, a bundle of cloth held carefully against her chest.

"Hey you."

"Hey back." She smiled weakly as she stood up from her seat, eyes locked on the tiny baby. "I didn't know you…"

"The other night, when Boone… when you…" Claire cleared her throat. "Kate and Jin helped me deliver him, I'm thinking about naming him Aaron." She smiled broadly as she glanced down at the sleeping boy. "Not sure why, but he looks like an Aaron to me."

"He's beautiful." Faith stepped away, the words sounding automatic and lifeless. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." Claire glanced up. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No, I couldn't. I-"

"Please Faith."

"I'm sorry Claire, I can't." She shook her head. "I'm too weak and I…" Faith bit her tongue as the words escaped before she could stop them. "I just can't do it right now."

"Oh, okay." Claire shot her a concerned look as she moved back. "I'll find you another time then alright?"

Faith nodded and smiled but it was obvious that the expression was forced.

The blonde moved closer instead of leaving like Faith expected. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. Now go ahead and quit worrying about me. There's no need to do that, you've got your baby to fuss over now."

Claire shot her another look but thankfully didn't argue.

Faith found herself alone again and she looked back out at the wide ocean. Everything seemed to work in slow motion, the seconds ticking by, and she blinked against the bright sun. It was at that very moment as the wind picked up and blew strands of her dark hair across her face that she noticed her cheeks were wet.

Faith lifted up her hand and brushed away the drops, the liquid covering her fingertips. She almost wondered if it would stain her, tingeing her skin in what she knew would resemble more like blood and dirt then anything cleansing.

She remembered the first night her mother had beaten her and told her of her worthlessness, the stench of alcohol had filled her nostrils and it haunted her, that same night she had finally allowed herself to breakdown and cry. Faith could count the number of times on one hand alone that she given in to the pain in order to feel something more than just anger.

Faith lowered her hand back to her side, the tears following a little bit faster now, and she allowed them to come, rubbing her fingertips together as if attempting to capture the emotion from what remained there.

There was a time she only needed one hand to count her losses, now she would need two.


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **Thank you to those that reviewed last chapter. I was glad it went well and most of you were very open to me sticking to the story line so far. That WILL change believe me in Season 2. A lot I'm hoping to make things a bit more interesting esp now that The First has taken an interest in our favorite slayer. The lines are still open to those suggestions so keep them coming. Several of you have mentioned great things and I will be including some of them just for you. _

_Lost is new Wednesday so make sure you check it out. I leave early Friday morning for my trip out of town and updates will NOT happen during the time I'm gone. What does that mean? It means I need REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER so I'm motivated to post the remaining two chapters! Trust me, you won't want to miss them but if reviews are few, well, I'll just have to keep you waiting until after break then won't I? (teases) _

_Enjoy and please review. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty – The Greater Good**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It had been by her own choice that she missed the funeral procession. She had waited until everyone had drifted away, waited until all the words were spoken and the fight between Locke and Jack had been interrupted before moving away from the trees and into the line of sight. The good doctor was still furious, even to the point at screaming at the older man and blaming him in front of everyone for Boone's death. At this point, she didn't know what to think. She didn't know who was truly to blame.

Faith turned away from the fresh dirt of the grave and paused at the sight of Shannon sitting on the beach by herself.

"She refuses to talk about it." Sayid stepped forward to watch Shannon as well. "Not that I blame her."

"I'm sure she probably does, blames someone I mean."

"Shannon doesn't blame you Faith. She knows you tried."

"Did I?" She swung her gaze over to his. "I knew that Boone was in over his head, and I knew that if he followed Locke there'd be trouble, but when it came down it, I didn't have what it took to stop him."

"He was a full-grown man Faith. You weren't responsible for his decisions."

Faith nodded. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I blame myself any less." She straightened and winced at the sharp pain that nipped at her side. "I have to keep reminding myself I'm not at full strength yet."

"It's only been a few days Faith. You should still be resting."

"Tell me something I don't know." She shot him a small smile. "I'm tired but a part of me feels better than I've ever felt before. I can't explain it." Faith shook her head. "Don't worry about me Sayid; couple more days and I'll be good as new."

"Well until then, take care of yourself."

"That's my goal." Faith looked back towards Shannon. "Among other things on my list."

&&&&&&&&

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

Shannon didn't look up and merely shrugged as she continued to stare out at the ocean.

Faith slowly sat down beside her, wincing while she adjusted her bandages and weight, and she propped her arms on her bent knees, clasping her hands together tightly. They sat there in silence, both simply watching the incoming waves, and for a minute, Faith was content with that.

"I told you to stay away from him."

She didn't turn her head to see whether or not Shannon was looking at her.

"But you didn't."

"Shannon, I-"

"I'm glad you didn't."

Faith slowly looked over to find Shannon gazing at her, a distant look on her face.

"Jack told me that you tried to save Boone's life, that you would have given up yours to save him if that had been an option." Shannon turned to look at the ocean again. "If you hadn't been there, Jack said Boone might not have even made it back to the caves. At least he… at least he died bravely surrounded by people who cared about him."

"He wouldn't have wanted you to see him like that Shannon."

She nodded and sniffling, wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "I know. I just wish I could have said goodbye, that's all."

They fell silent again and it was then a figure stepped in front of them, Boone's backpack lowering down onto the sand in front of Shannon.

"I thought you might want this." Locke cleared his throat. "And for what it's worth I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry." He shot a look at Faith, nodding, and left without another word, unaware the whole time that Shannon's cold gaze followed after him.

"You blame him don't you?"

Shannon's eyes flickered to Faith's. "Yes. Don't you?"

"I don't know."

She reached out to grab Boone's bag and pull it towards her. "He murdered my brother." She clutched the bag to her chest, her gaze locked on it. "He led him out into the jungle, told him what he wanted to hear, and then left him to die." Shannon looked back at Faith. "Just like he left you."

"Is that what you think?"

"Don't you?"

Faith glanced over her shoulder in the direction Locke had disappeared. "I don't know exactly what to think anymore."

&&&&&&&&

The water in the fountain was tinged pink as the blood ran clear from the shirt and Locke rang the fabric between his hands, watching as the blood coated his hands as well. He looked up to notice Walt watching him but when he waved, the boy turned away.

"He doesn't trust you anymore."

Locke pulled his shirt from the water and nodded. "It's safe to say he's not alone."

Faith crossed her arms as she leaned against the cave wall. "You need to tell me what happened."

"With what?" Locke looked up. "With the plane? With Boone? I thought that was obvious."

"You couldn't walk Locke, you could barely stand, and now you're expecting me to believe you carried both Boone and me back to the caves by yourself?"

"I managed." He stood up and slid the wet shirt on over his head. "You floated in and out of unconsciousness, talked mostly to people that weren't there. Sometimes you managed to carry some weight but for the most part, yes, I brought you both back on my own."

"Why'd you leave?" Faith stepped close to him, eyes flashing. "No one could find you, you up and disappeared. Boone died and you just left him."

Locke studied her silently. "I can't take that back but I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

"It's a little too late for that."

"Are you drawing a line here Faith?" The look in Locke's eyes was somber, something kin to sadness floated just below the surface. "Is your trust in me gone as well?"

"My trust in you has been shaky for a long time John. I think it's time we started telling people the truth."

"I couldn't agree more."

She didn't move as Sayid came up behind her, both of them peering at Locke expectantly. He shifted as he looked between them but nodded.

"Okay."

"Good." Sayid clasped Faith on the shoulder. "Let's start with the plane."

&&&&&&&&

"Have you seen my bag?"

"Well hello to you too darlin'. Why yes, I did miss you. I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Sawyer glanced up at her from his perch beside his tent and paused to adjust the large framed glasses on the bridge of his nose. "What makes you think I have it?" He looked back down and flipped another page of his book over.

"Come on man, don't play games; where is it?"

He nudged his head towards his tent and continued to sit there as she ducked inside and came back with her bag in one hand. Faith unzipped it and shuffled through the contents, nodding in satisfaction at the sight of the Jackal resting comfortably amongst her things.

"You looked worried there for a second Fire Cracker."

Faith's eyes swung back to his. "Thank you Sawyer."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

Faith was slow as she slung the bag onto her back and adjusted the straps. "Hang on to the crossbow for me will ya?"

"You sure you want to do that?" Sawyer smirked. "I might make you trade for it later or something."

"Eh, I'm pretty confident I can get it back from you when I need it. Just hang on to it." She turned to head up towards the path.

"If Jack finds out you're frolicking off into the jungle this soon after fixing ya, he's gonna blow a gasket."

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep this between us won't we?"

&&&&&&&&

She was aware of the fact Sayid had been sneaking glances at her for the past twenty minutes. Faith rolled her eyes and stopped, waiting until he and Locke paused as well and turned to face her.

"Maybe you should go back."

"Maybe you should worry about more important matters."

"I am Faith." Sayid nodded. "Less than four days ago you almost died. You sustained massive injuries and I'm not sure you're ready to be coming back out here so soon."

"I'm touched, really, but I suggest you stick to worrying about why we're out here." She shoved past them but moved at a slow pace. "Let's go, it's not that far."

Grudgingly, they followed after her and she blocked out the intense questions Sayid threw Locke's direction. Much to Locke's credit, he remained calm and answered them.

"Back in Iraq, you were an interrogator. You haven't lost your touch."

Faith threw Locke a look from over her shoulder. "Cut the small talk." She pointed towards the plane from where it rested upside down at the base of the cliff. "We're here." Faith remained standing where she was; her eyes following Locke and Sayid as they walked past her and began to survey the wreckage.

Their conversation was lost once again as her eyes slowly trailed over the side of the plane and the flash of memory was so hot and sudden, she bit her tongue and the taste of blood flooded her mouth.

"I think I can salvage some of the radio." Sayid climbed back out of the plane, the radio in his hands. "Maybe there's something here we can use." He looked up. "Faith? Are you okay?"

Blinking quickly, she nodded and shifted the bag on her back. "Yeah, five by five. Let's hurry up, storm's coming."

Locke glanced around. "The sky's clear."

"Storm's coming." Faith spat. "Now let's finish getting what we came for and head back."

Sayid looked as if he was about to say something but shut his mouth and turned to slide the radio into his bag. His eyes flickered to Locke's waist and he straightened immediately. "For a man who dislikes to lie, would you like to explain why you have a concealed weapon?"

Locke's gaze flickered to Faith's and he pulled the gun from his belt, handing it without protest to Sayid. "We found it along with some other things on a decomposed body a click West from here."

"And you failed to mention this to anyone?"

"He's been dead for a while." Faith cleared her throat. "There's not much more to mention than that. Whoever he was…" She nudged her head towards the plane and the broken statues littering the ground around it, "He was definitely mixed up with the wrong crowd."

Sayid nodded and glanced back at Locke. "It's hard to trust you when you keep things from me."

"You're right so from here on out, you'll get nothing but truth. I'll even start from the beginning."

"The beginning?"

"Yes." Locke cleared his throat and kept his eyes on Sayid's. "When we first landed on the island, you were trying to get a signal on the transceiver but before you could someone knocked you out from behind? Well, that was me."

Faith didn't have time to react before the gun was back in the former soldier's right hand, his fingers around Locke's throat as he pressed him up against the plane.

"Sayid! Stop!"

"Why?" Sayid snarled cocking the gun. "Why would you do that?"

"I was saving us! That signal, wherever it is on the island, it's not worth getting people killed!" Locke argued. "That Frenchwoman has been here for sixteen years with it on Sayid! What makes you think you'll have any better luck?"

"Sayid, that's enough." Faith reached forward to grab his wrist. She kept her hand there without any applied pressure and steadied her gaze on his face. "Please. He's not worth it."

Nodding, Sayid stepped away and without another word, he shoved the gun back into his belt.

Faith dropped her hand to her side, watching as Locke rubbed at the red skin on his neck.

"Since we're being so truthful now," Sayid kept his eyes on Locke. "Boone mentioned a hatch before he died and I want to know what that means."

Faith swung her eyes back to Sayid then watched as Locke straightened, hand still rubbing at his neck.

"Two hatches on a plane, Sayid. Could be forward or aft." He motioned to the plane at his back. "That's my best guess."

"And you Faith? Would that be your best guess as well?"

She removed her eyes from Locke after a few minutes of silence and barely looked at Sayid as she turned away from them. "Storm's coming."

&&&&&&&&

The storm rumbled loudly in the background but it had yet to start raining. Faith checked the zipper on her bag before she threw it down at her feet and lifted her water bottle to her mouth. The cool liquid washed the blood clean from her tongue and she swallowed, the copper taste coated her throat.

The beach was unusually quiet and the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore began to rhythmically sooth her from where she stood.

A small pain in her side brought her back to reality and Faith lowered her hand pressing down on the bandage.

"Maybe I should take a look at that."

"You seem to have your hands full already." Faith shot Kate an amused look as the woman approached her and she took another swig from her bottle. "And exactly when did you become a nurse?"

Kate shrugged and smiled, moving to stand beside Faith and gaze out at the ocean. "Jack's asleep finally." She pulled the tiny plastic bag of pills from her pocket and extended it towards Faith. "It was a good idea. With all the blood he gave Boone, he needed the rest."

Faith glanced down at the bag but didn't take it. "Just give them back to Jack when he wakes up. I won't be needing them anymore."

Kate's hand lowered and she crumbled the bag up into her palm. "If you need to talk…"

"I'm fine. Really." Faith twisted the cap back onto her bottle. "And I wish everyone would stop asking me."

"We're just concerned about you." Kate shrugged. "Jack was… Well, I've never seen a man fall to pieces like that over people he doesn't even really know, but when Boone died and it looked like he was going to lose you too…" She cleared her throat, eyes studying Faith. "It makes me think that maybe there are good people left in this world after all."

"They're certainly out there. I've been lucky enough to actually know a few in the past."

They exchanged knowing smiles as they both looked back out at the ocean.

"My mom, we used to have this dog. I called her Daisy. She was huge and you could just swear by looking at her that she was the most vicious dog on the planet." Kate shoved a chunk of her hair back behind her ear. "But that dog was the sweetest thing I ever owned in my entire life."

Faith grunted. "I wasn't allowed to have pets." She chuckled. "And well, my mother… There wasn't much to her. What you saw was what you got and believe me, it wasn't much."

"My stepfather was like that." Kate fell quiet for a minute. "I can't begin to tell you how much I hated that man."

"I can imagine."

Kate nodded and shot her another smile. "I bet you can."

Faith looked over at her but her eyes zeroed in immediately on the sight of Jack stalking towards them. "Oh, he definitely doesn't look happy to see us."

"What?" Kate looked in the same direction, eyebrows furrowing as Jack finally reached them and swayed slightly on his feet as he came to a stop. "Jack, you should be-"

"Where is it? The key." He motioned to his neck. "The key to the brief case? Where is it?"

"I don't know Jack!" Kate glanced at Faith then back to the doctor. "I didn't touch it!"

"Well it's gone." Jack glared at her and turned to survey the beach. "The key is gone and that could mean the guns are gone too."

Faith groaned and she lifted her bag to her back just as the sky opened up and loud drops of rain began to fall. "Get Sayid. I think I know who took your key."

"Who?"

"The only person who'd want to use a gun right now Jack!" She stalked past him quickly. "You better hope we find Locke before Shannon does."

&&&&&&&&

Hope obviously wasn't enough.

Locke was standing perfectly still, his arms open wide when Faith finally found him and his gaze was staring straight in front of him at where Shannon stood with a gun held firmly in her hands.

She was shaking, the rain plastering her blonde hair to her face, but she continued to glare at Locke coldly, finger hovering over the trigger. "What did you do to my brother? What did you do?"

"Shannon, please!"

"No!" She shook her head, ignoring Faith as the woman edged closer to where Locke was standing. "This doesn't involve you Faith, go away. You tried, you tried to save his life but you!" She glared at Locke. "You lied. You murdered him and then you lied!"

"It was an accident Shannon." Locke kept his hands up. "I told you I was sorry. I made a mistake and I'm sorry but it was an accident."

"You're a liar." She shook her head. "How can I trust you? Everyone knows you're a liar."

"Shannon, please put the gun down."

"Do as she says Shannon!" Sayid was slow as he appeared; his eyes on the gun.

Faith's gaze flickered to Jack and Kate as they came out of the bushes behind Shannon but the younger woman paid them no attention.

"Shannon, listen to me." Faith took a step closer, carefully slow so she wouldn't make the girl even more jumpy then she already was. "You don't want to do this. If you shoot him, no matter how bad you want to, you'll never be able to take it back." She stretched out her hand. "If you kill him Shannon, all you'll remember is the blood on your hands for the rest of your life. You have to believe me."

The gun wavered in Shannon's hand and her eyes flickered between Faith and Locke.

"Locke will feel guilty about what happened to Boone for the rest of his life but that's not a burden you need to carry for the rest of yours too."

Shannon took a step back, weapon lowering, and Sayid took the opportunity to tackle her to the ground. The gun went off, Locke falling back with a grunt and Faith twisted to find him lying on his back with his eyes wide open.

The rain continued to fall as Shannon screamed and struggled with Sayid, the man wrestling the gun away and she pushed at his chest, scrambling backwards.

"Get off me! Get away!"

"I'm sorry Shannon."

Sobbing, Shannon stumbled to her feet. She shoved Sayid away again as he went after her and disappeared into the bushes. Kate immediately followed and Sayid turned to see Locke slowly sit up, a wound on his head were the bullet had grazed him. Locke touched the spot, the blood from the wound coating his fingers as the rain pelted down on him.

Faith swallowed not moving from her spot until Sayid had left and she watched as Jack and Locke exchanged glances. Without a single word of any kind, Jack walked away.

Faith watched him go then slid her gaze back to Locke. "The bad news is that you'll have a scar."

Locke stared down at his fingertips for a moment before he lifted his gaze to Faith's and she turned to follow after Jack.

"And the good news?"

"There is no good news Locke. I don't think there ever was any."

&&&&&&&&

"Beneath the hood, the 4.4-liter power plant features a fully-integrated supercharger made into a 6-speed transmission, with a manual sequential shift feature."

Faith hid the wide smile behind her hand as Sawyer read loudly from the magazine, the tiny baby in Charlie's arms cooing as he continued. Claire watched from her spot beside Charlie and the two smiled at each other every time the baby cried when Sawyer paused but then went silent as soon as he spoke again.

"Looks like Sawyer found out he has a talent for something other than stealing after all."

Faith nodded as Jack appeared beside her and she turned away, the doctor following. "I suppose the old saying that everyone has layers is true then."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, almost a hundred percent. I told you Jack, I heal fast."

Jack was quiet as he studied her while they continued to walk. "Still, I need to redo your bandages. It'll help you avoid getting any infections."

"You sure that's the reason or is it just cause you want to see me with my shirt off again?" She chuckled at the look that crossed his face and poked him harmlessly on the arm. "I'm teasing Doc, lighten up." Faith walked past him. "Well, come on," She teased, "I don't have all day."

&&&&&&&&

Sayid watched Shannon in silence as she continued to stare into the fire. She was ignoring everyone around her and it was obvious the best thing to do would be to leave her alone. He sighed, shoulders heaving, and turned away only to almost collide with Faith standing directly behind him.

"Have you thought anymore about that problem I mentioned earlier?"

"I have." Sayid nodded. "And I agree."

"Good." Faith slid her hand around the handle of her knife from where it rested comfortably against her belt. "Then I think it's about time you saw the hatch."


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **Alright people, CHECK THIS OUT. Here are story stats... I couldn't believe it when I saw this. This story has received 28,171 HITS. I mean WOW. 61 of you have said it's a fav and 67 have put me on your alert list. BUT WHERE ARE YOU:( It makes me sad, esp since this website tells each one of your names. LOL. I'm gonna turn into a serious stalker if you don't start leaving me some feedback. JUST KIDDING. But please review, only reward I get out of this other than the satisfaction of seeing it complete.  
_

_ For those of you that have been leaving it, THANK YOU. I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate all that support and comments you have given me. I'm blown away by your thoughts and the time you take to send those comments to me. It keeps me going._

_So here we were, as promised since I'm going out of town, Chapters 21 and 22, the finale to TR Season One. If you guys could be gracious enough to leave me feedback on EACH chapter, I would love it beyond words. I really need the feedback on these to see what you liked, what you thought, if I got things right/wrong and what can I improve on? Believe me, even criticism helps a writer grow a lot. I hope you enjoy the chapters and as soon as I get back from vacation (I plan to write all of Season Two while gone) I will start posting again. It would thrill me to see my mailbox lit up when I get back! Especially from you lurkers, next season I'm putting your names up on this thing. JK. Take care and until next time! Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Born to Run**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Penny for your thoughts? Well, I'd give you a penny if I had one at least."

Kate looked up from the tiny airplane in her hand and she smiled softly at Faith standing in front of her. "Just thinking, that's all."

"By the looks on your face," Faith took a seat next to her on the sand, "You were thinking about something awfully heavy."

Kate's eyes drifted back to the airplane. "Do you ever have vivid dreams about what you've done?"

Faith watched as Kate twisted the plane in slow circles. She cleared her throat and flicked at a blade of grass that had managed to stick to the side of her jeans. "I don't like to talk about them but I guess that comes with the territory."

"Deep down I know I'm going to have to face the consequences of my actions and I know that as soon as we get rescued, they'll lock me up and throw away the key but…"

"It doesn't stop you from wishing you could change things."

Kate nodded. "Exactly. I think about what I did everyday of my life and each time I struggle with what I should feel worse about; the fact I took someone's life or the fact that I don't feel the slightest bit guilty about it."

"At first I didn't feel guilty about what I did either." Faith wrapped her arms around her legs. "But the funny thing about nightmares and guilt is that neither of them go away."

"What'd you do?"

She swung her gaze back out to the ocean. "I killed someone I can't make peace with."

Kate wrapped her fingers tightly around the plane, clutching it in the palm of her hand. "I guess we're not as different as I thought after all."

&&&&&&&&

"Sure, you can absolutely wait a few weeks before you launch. I was just assuming you didn't want to die."

Faith shoved her way in between Kate and Sun, watching as the unfamiliar person kept talking to Jack and the group standing on the raft. "What's going on?" She glanced around. "There a fight?"

"Is that all you think about?" Kate smirked.

The corner of Faith's mouth twitched and she shrugged. "No… Sometimes I think about fluffy bunnies that carry around grenade launchers."

"I won't even ask." Kate pointed to the man in front of them. "Leslie Arzt, he's telling Michael that monsoon season is gonna start up soon and if they don't launch right now, there's no chance of them getting picked up in a shipping lane."

With a nod, Faith focused back on the group as Sawyer and Leslie began to argue.

"Because I'm a doctor, and you are a hillbilly."

"You're a damn high school science teacher." Sawyer snarled back.

"What'd you listen to that." Faith remarked loudly with a smirk, "They're both right!"

Jack smiled at her with a shake of his head and Sawyer shot them both an irritated look as Leslie continued talking.

"Can anyone tell me what is the only piece of land that's south of us?"

"Antarctica."

"That's right's correct Jack, very good."

"Yeah, that guy is definitely a high school teacher." Faith grumbled at Kate. "Should I even act surprised that Jack knew that answer?" She turned towards Jack and catching his attention slowly clapped a few times. "Way to go you educated bad ass you." Faith shrugged as Kate chuckled. "I would of known that too if I'd stayed in school... Maybe."

"I guess we better get a move on then." Michael glanced at the raft, a serious expression on his face. "We'll be pushing it but I think we can do it."

"Good." Arzt nodded. "The sooner, the better."

"I'm not sure I like this guy." Faith whispered glancing back at Kate again. She paused as she noticed Kate was no longer smiling, her dark gaze focused on the raft. "Yo, Kate, you alright?"

Kate blinked quickly and took a step back, shooting her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've gotta go do something so I'll catch you later okay?"

She took off before Faith could even nod and Faith continued to stand there watching as she made her way up the beach in the direction Michael had disappeared.

"Do you need me to check your bandages?"

She broke from her thoughts to see Jack standing there and shook her head. "Nah Superman, I'm alright."

"I figured you'd say that. Last time I looked, you were already healing quite nicely."

Faith grinned. "I'm just all sorts of special."

Sawyer snorted as he walked past them. "Couldn't have said it better myself sweet cheeks."

"I don't doubt that Sawyer, your vocabulary isn't very extensive." She shot back quickly. "Oh, wait. Extensive, is that too big of a word for you? I can spell it if you want."

"Irritatin' woman!"

"Smelly hillbilly." Faith turned back to Jack, wide smile on her face. "What were you saying?"

&&&&&&&

It was just as she remembered, massive and to the outside world, impenetrable. Faith squatted down on her haunches and studied the hatch, looking over the deep trench she and Locke had managed to dig around it. Wide-bamboo sticks stood along the sides to expose the long steel cylinder and the sides that extended downwards. From what she could tell, there was no way of getting in it except for the door at the top and that wasn't coming open anytime soon.

Faith titled her head to study the steel door and cracked her fingers together. Deep down she knew with a little bit of pressure she could probably get the door open but she wasn't going to let Locke know that. Her gut instinct was telling her there was definitely something in the hatch not meant to be found and she wasn't sure she wanted to know exactly what it was anymore.

"So what did you tell Jack?"

"About what?" Faith stood up and glanced over to find Locke watching her. "About the hatch? Nothing."

"But you told Sayid."

"That's right." She placed her hands on her hips. "I also told him there's a group of dancing leprechauns that live in Alaska and he believed me about that too." Faith glanced back at the hatch. "Actually, there might be, I've never thought to ask but the point is, we kept this damn thing a secret for too long Locke. I had to tell someone."

"We don't even know what's in it."

"Right again and I'm betting if you already knew what we're gonna find, you would have kept that a secret too. The thing about lying Locke is that it eventually catches back up with you." She looked at him again. "But you already know that for a fact."

He kept his gaze on her but she knew by the look in his eyes that he wasn't entirely with her at that moment. "Yes, I know that."

"Then get off my back about it Locke. What's done is done and if I'm gonna keep risking my life, I want all the cards out on the table." Faith grunted. "Wait, maybe that should be, if I'm gonna keep dying since well you know…"

Another look flashed across his eyes. "Faith, I said I was…."

"Oh my god, what is this?"

They both looked over to see Jack and Sayid as they cleared the trees, the doctor's gaze glued to the hatch. He stepped to the edge of the ditch, staring down with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Surprise!" Faith chuckled. "It's a giant rotisserie."

"Faith." Sayid shot her a scolding look. "This is not the time for jokes."

"Geez, my bad Giles." She muttered as she rolled her eyes but then shut her mouth, watching Jack continue to look at the hatch in amazement.

Jack covered his mouth with his hand and the minutes crept by as they all waited. Finally he nodded and cleared his throat. "It's definitely not a giant rotisserie." He looked up and directed his gaze straight at Locke. "So what is it?"

&&&&&&&

"Jack…" Faith weaved through the people and tents, following Jack as he continued making his way towards the raft. "Jack, slow down." She barely missed colliding with Hurley as he passed. "Slow down before I make you!" Faith grumbled. "Jack!"

"What Faith?" He stopped near a blue water cooler positioned by the side of the raft and squatted down, shifting through the bottles. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"You can't be serious about the hatch. I'm with Sayid on this one. We should leave it closed."

Jack lifted up an empty bottle, tilting it up towards the sun so he could view the bottom. "I really don't think this is the best time to talk about it."

"Doesn't matter, don't care." She reached down to grab his wrist and waited until he swung his gaze to hers. "The hatch needs to stay closed Jack."

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" Jack stood up, her fingers still wrapped around his wrist, and he stared down at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Well, I mean, something else other than all the other things you've forgotten to mention you knew?"

"What was it you and Locke were cock fighting about not too long ago? Oh yeah, something about best discretion I think." Faith released his wrist with a quick flick of her fingers as she stepped back. "I hate to break it to you Jack but you're not the king of this island and you're definitely not the boss of me. We all have things we don't want to share and some of those should never ever be mentioned. You need me to pee in a cup for you so you can solve all my health issues, fine, but don't expect me to spill my guts every time you act like you care."

"There's nothing wrong caring about someone Faith."

"Yeah? Tell that to Boone." She snapped back. "From the first day I met him he wanted to help me and get to know me as a person. He stuck his neck out to show me the kind of man he was and look where that got him."

"Faith, I can't even begin to know what you're-"

"Look, forget it." Faith shrugged him off as she stepped back. "You do what you think is right Jack, you're going to anyway, but if what you find in that hatch isn't what any of us expect… Let's just say I don't plan on dying again anytime soon."

"I won't let that happen Faith, I promise."

"Wow, I'm touched, really." She slid her gaze over to where Michael sat resting near the boat. "So let me guess, Michael's sick because someone poisoned his water."

Jack frowned as he glanced over his shoulder. "How'd you know that?"

"There's white stuff on the bottom Sherlock." Faith smirked and pointed to the bottle still in his hand. "Nice to see those seven years of college really come through in a pinch."

&&&&&&&

Hurley tossed the water bottle in her direction and Faith caught it easily from her sitting position on the back of the raft. She slanted her gaze to Kate who stood beside her, the dark-haired woman shifting through her backpack, lower lip caught between her teeth.

"Lose something?"

Kate shook her head continuing to search and Faith shrugged as she paused to take a sip of her water.

"Get your hands off of me, boy."

The bottle froze tilted to her lips and Faith looked over to see Sawyer heatedly staring Jin down. He threw an irritated look at Michael who stood behind the shorter man. "You're kicking me off cause I what?"

"You heard me man! You poisoned me and now you think you're gonna secure a place on my raft with my son just because you've stolen things off dead people!" Michael tossed the tiny bottle of Pepto-Bismol back at Sawyer. "I don't think so criminal."

"Criminal?" Sawyer tossed the bottle to the ground and twisted around, eyes darkening as they landed on the site of Kate still oblivious to what was going on. "I think it's about time we set the record straight on the who the real criminal is around here."

Faith slammed her bottle down on the raft and jumped onto her feet as he approached them. "Sawyer, no."

"Out of my way Short Stuff, this doesn't involve you." He stretched around her, jerking Kate's bag clear out of her hands.

"Give that back!" Kate followed him immediately but her attempts at regaining her belongings failed. "I mean it Sawyer."

"You mean it? That's rich. Why don't you tell the man the truth! Why don't you tell all of us the truth for once?" Sawyer smirked as he tilted her bag upside down and the contents spilled onto the sand as everyone around them watched.

Kate attempted to snatch up something from the ground but he beat her to it and held it up.

"Now look what I found. Says here this belongs to, what a surprise, not you Kate! What in the world are you doing with someone else's passport book?" He tilted his head as he smiled and flashed it around for everyone to see. "Looks to me like you're trying to use it for a new identity for yourself! Now why in the world would you go and do a thing like that?"

"Sawyer, that's enough."

He flashed an angry look at Faith, snorting. "Why am I not surprised that you're taking up for her Faith?"

"This is low even for you man."

"You don't know how low I can go sweetheart but by the looks of it," Sawyer raised his voice, "Kate's got me beat by a long stretch. Ain't that right convict?"

Kate swallowed as everyone turned to stare at her. "I didn't-"

"She didn't poison anyone." Faith took a step forward to come up beside Kate. "And I think it's about time you shut your mouth Sawyer. Unless you feel like it's share time for everyone and in that case, maybe we should start with you?" She glanced at the people around them. "I was the one handcuffed to the marshal."

"Faith, you…"

She ignored Kate and shrugged as she continued looking around. "You can believe what you want about me, about Kate, but not a single one of you has the right to say a damn thing. I'd tell you about glass houses and stones but I'm not all that preachy and it's just not the same without a bible to hit you with." Faith stepped up to Sawyer and smiled as she plucked the passport clean out of his hand. "I'll take that back now, thanks."

The others that had gathered around them began to move off, some shooting leery glances at her, but Faith ignored them and tossed the book back to Kate who then bent down to pick up the rest of her stuff.

She looked over at Michael and he moved Walt to stand behind him.

"Don't come near my son again." He grabbed Walt's hand and turned to Sawyer as he started to walk off. "You're back on the boat."

Faith bent down to help Kate pick up the rest of her stuff; both of them mindful of Sawyer still standing there. After a few minutes, he stalked past them and she lifted her eyes at the same time she handed Kate the small toy plane.

"Well, that went well don't you think?"

Kate smiled softly as she took the plane and stuck it into her bag. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"I know," Faith shrugged. "But what would my life be without drama? Damn boring, that's what and I can't have that." She stood up and brushed at the sand off her jeans. "Don't worry Kate, they'll get over it. It's not like they can vote me off the island." She snorted. "How dumb would that be?"

"Well it is a reality show on television last time I checked so you can't be too sure." Kate stood up and zipped her bag.

"Eh, I haven't watched a lot of television in the past few years." Faith smirked. "The correctional facility I vacationed at wasn't too keen on letting us watch anything other than Spanish soaps. Though, I did get to see Glitter that one time. That sure did burn my brain."

Kate chuckled and they headed back up the beach.

"What would you say if I wanted to tell you the truth?" Kate turned her head towards Faith, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'd say it's a start."

&&&&&&&

"Everything looks good."

Faith lowered her shirt and stood up, watching as Jack wiped his hand on a towel. "So we're good? No more Dr. Jack check ups for me anymore?"

He shook his head as he tossed down the towel, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "You seem to have by-passed any infections and even your scars are beginning to fade a little. In all, I'd say you were-"

"Lucky to be alive?"

Jack went quiet for a few minutes. "I've never seen anyone heal that fast before from an injury so severe. You died Faith, I mean, it seemed like you were gone and the very moment I started CPR, you just came back."

"Some people would call that a miracle."

"I don't believe in those." He kept glancing down at her waist, to the bandages now hidden there by her shirt. "You don't strike me as the kind of person that does either."

Faith chuckled as she zipped up her pants. "Doc, some things just aren't worth taking the time to dwell on. No matter what answer I give to you, no matter what you can make up in that doctor's brain of yours, it won't be good enough for you. Just take it as fact that I heal fast. From day one, it's been like that." She threw him a slanted smile. "Guess that's why I'm such a cool person."

Jack chuckled as he put away what was left of his bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"And I'm pretty sure if I told you everything there is to know about me, I wouldn't be much of a mystery would I?"

"You seem to like that." He smiled. "Having that mystery edge."

"Don't we all?" Faith motioned to his shirtsleeve that was missing, his tattoos visible. "I don't like sharing every tid bit about me just like you don't seem to ever want to talk about your tats."

"Do you like talking about yours?"

She glanced down at the band on her arm and shrugged. "I was young, it was cute, I like pain. That pretty much sums it up." Faith grinned as she looped her belt together. "Well, since it seems like I'm gonna live after all, I better-"

"Faith, seriously, don't… Don't talk like that."

She opened her mouth to say something else when Hurley popped up from around the infirmary curtain Jack had set up for her check up.

"Hey Jack, what do you think about-" He stopped at seeing Faith and Jack, his eyes glancing down momentarily to her unbuckled belt. "Dude, I so just came in at the wrong time didn't I?"

"Oh yeah Hurley, you caught us. Jack and I, secret lovers and all that. But don't tell Kate, she likes me you know." Faith chuckled as she finished and stepped around him, patting the bigger man on the shoulder. "Have fun boys."

Jack smiled as he shook his head. "And where are you going?"

"To the beach." Faith threw over her shoulder. "It's a beautiful night and the stars are calling my name. Sleep tight!"

&&&&&&&&

She poked at the fire with her stick and watched the flames leap higher as Kate continued to sit beside her, chin resting comfortably on her left knee. Faith leaned back on her elbows, tilting her head to stare up at the night sky. She took a few minutes to study the stars then turned her head away from Kate.

"So does Jack know the poison in the bottle trick was Kate's idea?"

Sun shook her head as she stared into the flames. "No. I told him I did it because I wanted Jin to stay and he promised not to tell the others."

"Did you happen to tell him I was the one that put the ingredients in the bottle?"

"No. You were only trying to help."

"Yeah, true. I guess it's best we don't tell him then." Faith looked back at the fire, "That wouldn't have gone over too well I don't think. Though I doubt that'd change anyone's opinion of me. It's pretty much living in the negative category now."

Sun glanced over at her. "What _was_ the reason you decided to help me?"

"Seeing as how you were there every time I opened my eyes in the infirmary..." Faith watched as the smoke continued to float up into sky. "I figure I owed you the favor."

"Then I thank you." Sun focused her attention back into the fire and let out a soft sigh. "I used to believe that when I found the man of my dreams I would be happy... forever."

"Yeah. Me too." Kate nodded staring at the flames as well.

Faith picked up her stick again. "Not me," She whispered poking at the burning wood. "There's no such thing as being happy forever."

"Not even in your dreams?"

_War. War is coming to your door._

She shook her head, watching as the stick caught fire. "No, especially not in my dreams."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: **_Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! _**And enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Exodus**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Slow down!"

The whispers seemed to amplify immediately into murmurs of worry and Faith groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, sighing as she ran her fingers through her hair and glanced over at Kate as the woman finally sat up as well.

"What's going on?"

Faith shrugged and slowly pushed herself to her feet. "I was dreaming the French invaded."

"Danielle?"

She took a step forward. "And it looks like in a strange way I was right."

Danielle turned towards Sayid but her eyes barely acknowledged him as she looked over his shoulder to where Faith was standing. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Sayid frowned. "Danielle, what are you doing here?"

"The Others are coming."

&&&&&&

"What if she isn't telling the truth?"

Faith looked at Danielle from where she sat talking with Sayid and scratched at her forehead. "I don't know Jack. Sayid and I thought we heard voices in the forest then we find out Ethan isn't one of us after all. That made me believe what I heard was real. Now Danielle's here telling us black smoke appeared before the others came and took her baby sixteen years ago?" She looked between him and Locke. "It sounds crazy but then again I've seen crazier."

"Believe her or not, we still need to launch the boat as soon as we can." Jack turned to Michael. "How much longer do we have?"

"If we're gonna get her off the sand today, we're gonna need all the help we can get man. The rails need to be laid to get her in the water and I still need to finish the rudder."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Faith watched Jack make his way up the beach and she turned to see Locke still standing there. "You think she's telling the truth don't you?"

He gazed at her for a minute and they looked at Danielle, somber looks on both their faces.

"Yeah." Faith nodded. "Me too."

&&&&&&&

Faith kept her mouth shut and watched Danielle continue to put her rifle back together. The Frenchwoman peered down the scope then made a sound in the back of her throat as she pulled the trigger and the rifle clicked.

"Why didn't they take you too?"

Danielle shook her head, her gaze lingering on her rifle. "They got what they came for; I was of no use or threat to them after that."

"You sure about that?" Faith tilted her head as she tapped the wooden stake in her hand on her jeans and rotated it from top to bottom. She repeated the action and continued to talk. "You have weapons, batteries, all sorts of supplies. Plus you've set up traps all over this island for them."

"And not once have I caught one of them." Danielle shifted her gaze to Faith's. "I have only seen glimpses of them, never their faces, not even the night they came for Alex."

"How many are there?"

"I don't know." She placed her rifle down across her lap. "How many they have is not what should concern you, your own numbers are the problem. I can hide in the jungle and I'm armed but your group, you have over forty. Where will you hide them all?" Danielle looked away and her gaze lingered on the mountains of the island. "You must make your choice now."

Faith turned her head in the direction Danielle was looking, her eyebrows furrowing as she spotted the long column of thick, black smoke rising from somewhere on the island.

"Run, hide, or die."

&&&&&&&

"It's dangerous."

"And staying here isn't?"

Faith tore her gaze away from Sayid and Locke as they conversed and watched Jack talking to the other survivors. He began to make his way towards them when the high school teacher stopped him. With a sigh, Faith switched her attention back to Sayid.

"I'm going with Sayid on this one Locke." She nodded at him. "We don't know anything about the hatch. It could belong to the others or it could be filled with concrete! Hell, it could just be a huge, never ending black hole…" Faith frowned. "An endless black hole..."

"Faith?"

She looked back up to see both of them watching her and shook her herself from her daze. "I'm fine."

Locke continued to stare and she ignored him, clearing her throat just as Jack stepped up beside her.

"Danielle said we have to leave now if we want to get back before it turns dark. Sayid, I'm gonna need you to stay here with the others and make sure they get safely to the caves. I want this beach clear."

Sayid nodded in agreement. "I can do that Jack but are you sure going to the Black Rock is really the smartest idea?"

"It's the best shot we have." Jack grabbed his back straps and when no one else said anything, he nudged his head. "Let's go then."

"I need to get a few things." Faith reached for her own bag. "Go ahead and I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

She slung her arms through the straps and nodded. "Yep. I'll catch up, don't worry about me."

"Can't help it." Jack flashed a sheepish grin at her.

Faith smiled back. "I know."

She was halfway down the beach when she heard someone calling her name and Faith turned to see Walt running full speed in her direction. She paused, hands on her hips, as he came to a stop, breathing hard. "Shouldn't you be on the raft by now?"

"I wanted to… uh," He glanced over his shoulder at where his father stood, instructing Jin as they both worked on the raft. "I wanted to…" Walt moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and Faith froze.

Faith lifted her hands slowly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and for a minute, she closed her eyes. "It's not goodbye Walt. I'll see you again."

Walt pulled away. "You promise?"

"I pinky swear it."

"Do you want this back?"

She glanced down at his right hand to see the stake she had given him and chuckled, shaking her head. "Nah, you keep it Walt, it was for you."

He grinned stepping forward to hug her one more time and then was gone, running back as fast as he could to the raft and to his freedom.

&&&&&&

The bamboo tree fell on the ground with a dull thud and Faith waited until Sawyer had flung down the ax before clearing her throat to get his attention. He wiped at his forehead with his arm and bent down to grab his shirt.

"Been going through my tent again I see."

Faith chuckled as she raised the crossbow to rest it up against her shoulder. "I only took what was mine this time I promise."

Sawyer nodded and slid his arms through the shirtsleeves, pausing to button up the front. "I hear you're heading out with the troops to get the boom sticks."

"Yep." She watched as he grabbed a roll of wire, unraveling some to fit the length of the tree. "Someone's gotta watch after them."

"I guess they're lucky they got you and Dr. Giggles then huh?"

Faith stepped forward, lowering the crossbow back to her side and she dug into her front pocket, watching his face as she pulled a folded sheet of paper out between her index and middle finger. "I believe this is yours."

The look on Sawyer's face turned from relaxed amusement to a dark angry expression and his lips flattened together as he stepped forward to take the paper from her.

She pulled her hand back at the last second. "You're not anything like the person you want people to believe you are," She tilted the paper back towards him slowly, "are you, James Ford?"

Sawyer snatched the note out of her hand. "I find you going through my things again, and you and I are gonna dance sweetheart."

"I'm not a big fan of the two-step." Faith smiled as she turned away to head through the trees. "If I don't see you again before you launch, good luck."

"Why'd you stick up for Kate?"

Faith paused. "Because in the end, it'll work to my advantage."

"Pretending to be a convict and sticking up for a woman that tried to get me kicked off the raft is a funny way of trying to get the advantage."

"We all do what we have to in order to survive; that stunt on the beach you pulled showed me that." She shrugged. "Not too long ago Sawyer you said you were in the wild… I figure it's about time I started acting that way too." Faith turned her back to him again. "Guess you're a lot smarter than I thought."

Sawyer watched her disappear in silence and the muscle in his jaw jumped as his hand clenched around the note, his fingers clinging to the one thing he'd never truly give in to throwing away.

&&&&&&&

"Aren't we missing somebody?"

Hurley yelped as Faith popped up behind the group and he placed his hand against his rapidly beating heart. "Dude, you gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"That!" He continued trailing after the rest of the group, Danielle leading as Faith fell in step beside him. "At least snap a twig or something."

"Sorry."

Hurley rubbed at his chest. "Don't worry about it." He dropped his hand. "Arzt was with us but he got spooked when Danielle told him a guy from her team lost an arm out here. I'm betting it was his whole arm too, not just a piece."

She chuckled and looking up, blinked as rain started to pour down on them and water splashed across her face. "Why am I not surprised? Clear skies, that's all I'm asking for."

"Clear skies?" Hurley chuckled, "Dude, are you kidding me? We're on our way to get dynamite from a place called the Black Rock in another place called the Dark Territory and you're asking for clear skies?"

"A giant Uzi would be nice too but I was trying to be realistic."

He started to grin when a loud staccato sound echoed suddenly through the trees. Each single person stopped and turned towards them, Faith locking eyes with Jack.

"Dude, that's so not good."

Kate looked around as the sounds increased. "It's getting closer."

Faith slid the crossbow off her arm, steadying it in her hands, and she directed it to the foliage beside them as it began to shake.

"Run!" Arzt suddenly burst through the bushes, gasping for breath as he pushed between them. "Run for your lives!"

Faith didn't move but the others quickly followed and she kept the crossbow steady, eyes scanning the jungle around her as the sound of a something roaring broke through the sudden silence. The ground shook, as whatever it was stomped and shrieked, something massive hitting the ground.

"Dude, we got to book."

Faith shook her head. "No. Don't move." She noticed Locke from the corner of her eye. "Hear it?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's going the other direction."

Faith relaxed as the sounds slowly began to fade and she lowered the crossbow.

"What was that?" Hurley's eyes were wide as he gazed around. "And where'd it go?"

"I don't know." She slung the crossbow strap back over her arm. "But right now, I don't intend to find out, we gotta keep moving."

"Shouldn't we find the others?"

"Be my guest Hurley, but I wouldn't suggest it." Faith nudged her head towards Locke. "Lead the way; I'll bring up the rear."

He nodded and in a straight line, they began to move forward again.

&&&&&&

Long green vines had overtaken the Black Rock. Faith tilted her head to read the back of the ship and she grunted in the back of her throat before turning towards Danielle who lingered near the edge of the forest.

"Why didn't you just tell us the Black Rock was a boat?"

"That wasn't important."

Faith shrugged and looked back at the ship again. "Guess not," She mumbled, "I was so expecting a huge rock, a huge black one. But I guess this will do."

"I must go." Danielle glanced around. "You asked me to take you to the Black Rock for dynamite and I have done this. You no longer need me."

"Wait!"

Faith looked over at Jack who had spoken at the same time then focused again on Danielle. "I need to talk to you."

Jack looked at the Frenchwoman as well. "How will we get back?"

"I'll lead you." Locke spoke up. He ignored the look Jack gave him and continued to survey the ship.

The doctor muttered something but when he turned back to Danielle, she was gone and Faith was just then disappearing into the trees as well.

&&&&&&

"That thing from earlier, what was it?" Faith picked up the pace to catch up with Danielle.

The Frenchwoman didn't answer but kept going, her footsteps picking up speed as she surveyed the jungle.

"Stop and face me before I get cranky and make you stop."

Danielle came to a standstill and slowly turned, gun tucked under her arm as her brown eyes met Faith's. "It protects the island."

"What does it look like and how do I kill it?"

Danielle shook her head. "It's something the others created, a security system."

She was getting nowhere fast. "Why did the Others wait this long to come for us?"

"They want the boy, just like they wanted Alex." Danielle turned away, "I don't know how they pick but they do. They come in the middle of the night and take you."

"Can I fight them?"

Danielle looked back at Faith from over her shoulder. "Of course. They're only human."

&&&&&&&

"What, am I boring you?"

"Why yes, you are." Faith shoved back the tree branch from her face and came towards Hurley and Arzt from where they sat on the ground facing the ship. "Oh wait, you weren't talking to me were you?" She plopped down beside Hurley but not before seeing Arzt's look of annoyance. "What'd I miss?"

"They went in the spooky ship for the dynamite." Hurley pointed towards the Black Rock.

"They're probably in there tinkering around with everything." Arzt muttered. "Wouldn't surprise me with you cliques and your need to do everything first."

Hurley rolled his eyes at Faith, mouthing the words help me silently, and she covered her mouth with a hand in order to stop from laughing out loud.

"We may not get boar or take polls but there are other survivors on this island then your little group you know."

"What do you do then?" Faith leaned past Hurley to stare at the teacher. "I mean, other than sit there and bitch?"

"Now, you wait one minute Miss Thing…" He frowned as he noticed the object in her hand. "What in the world are you doing with that?"

Faith frowned and looked down at the stake in her hand as she tapped it repeatedly against her leg. "What? This?"

"It's a stake. What are you doing with a stake? You could seriously–" Whatever he was going to say to her was lost as Jack and Locke came out of the ship followed by Kate, a box of explosives being carried between them. "What the hell are you doing?"

He leapt up from his seat and rushed over, leaving Faith and Hurley to stare after him in amusement.

"He's seriously wound tight, yo."

"Dude, you're not kidding."

She chuckled as Arzt made everyone back away from the box. He bent down and slowly removed the cover.

"So what's his deal?"

"Eh, the guy's paranoid, thinks everyone's out to get him, all three of his ex-wives included."

"Imagine that."

Hurley glanced over, eyes watching her hand. "So, what do you have a stake for?"

"I stake things."

"Like what, vampires?" He chuckled at his joke but stopped immediately when he noticed her serious expression, the stake not moving anymore. "Hey, what you do in your spare time is your own business."

Faith smirked and turned her attention back to Arzt as he motioned with a hand at Kate and after a moment, she slipped off her outer shirt and threw it at him. "First time I saw this guy I thought there was something off about him. Just didn't realize it was him that off." She cocked her head to the left at the same time as Hurley, watching Arzt wrap a stick of dynamite with Kate's shirt. "I'll bet you five bucks he-"

The dynamite exploded and the force was so strong that it sent the group reeling backwards to the ground. Every single one of them stared in shock at where Arzt had been standing, pieces of dirt, leaves and what was undoubtedly Arzt pelting the ground around them.

"Dude."

Faith cleared her throat. "For those of us that saw that coming, raise your hands." She continued to stare as unconsciously she raised her hand. Faith immediately noticed the silence and looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What? I know I did."

&&&&&&&

She had been standing in one place, staring off into the jungle before any of them noticed. The line halted, Jack in the very front and Locke coming up from behind her.

"Faith? Are you okay?"

She ignored Locke, stepping closer to the bushes, and tilted her head, eyes narrowing at the sight of something dark floating just beyond in the trees. "You might want to put down your bag now Locke."

"Why?" He inched closer to her, voice lowering. "What is it?"

"A security system that eats people." Faith took a step back and as if triggering something, the tree directly in front of them exploded from the ground, knocking them backwards as dirt and limbs flew into the air. She covered her face, coughing, and managed to stumble back to her feet, bending to help Locke up as well. "Run!"

Jack, Kate, and Hurley didn't hesitate, all three taking off at the same time, and Faith pulled Locke roughly by the hand.

"Let's go."

The creature roared in the background but Locke shook his head, taking a step towards it instead of away. He slipped his hand from Faith as he lowered his bag to the ground.

"Locke, what the hell are you doing, let's go!"

"No! It won't…"

Suddenly something grabbed him by the ankle and Locke fell to the ground with a loud grunt.

"Locke!"

He scrambled with his hands but it was useless, whatever was attached to him yanking him hard through the bushes, and Faith sprinted after him as it began to drag Locke through the forest. It took all she had to keep up with him, legs pumping in adrenaline as she listened to the creature roar, a blur of something moving quickly ahead of them on the path.

The ground beneath them began to shift and Faith ducked under a tree branch as she continued to follow. Something moved from the corner of her eye and she watched as Jack came out of nowhere, jumping to latch on to Locke. It didn't slow Locke down however and Faith watched in amazement as it began to drag both men towards a huge hole in the ground.

Whatever it was sucked Locke halfway into the ground, and the sudden move forced Jack to sit up with his legs braced on the sides of the hole, his arms clutching Locke.

"Faith! My bag! Get a stick of dynamite!"

"No!" Locke yelled, "Just let go, I'll be okay!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Don't answer that." Faith grunted. She maneuvered herself beside Jack, stretching out her hands. "Give me your hands."

"Faith!" Jack grunted, "What are you doing? Get dynamite! I can't hold on much longer."

She ignored him completely. "John, give me your damn hands!"

He grunted but nodded just as Kate rushed up behind them and Faith steadied her feet as she slid her hands over Jack's arms to lock on Locke's hands. She kept her eyes on the hole, the creature roaring underneath them, and gritting her teeth, Faith began to step backwards, her shoes sliding against the uneven dirt of the ground.

Jack fell to the side, watching as inch-by-inch Locke reappeared from the hole until everything but his feet was completely visible.

"Dynamite!" Faith hissed. "Now!"

Jack rolled towards his bag, unzipping it quickly, and without a sound he tossed a stick into the hole. It exploded, the creature roaring once more loudly as dirt and black smoke flew up.

Faith stumbled back, jerking Locke with her, and the two collapsed on the path panting from exhaustion. She closed her eyes as Locke breathed heavily beside her and she could hear the lingering sounds of wings fluttering in the distance.

"What exactly just happened?"

Faith sat up and glanced towards Jack, half-expecting him to be focused on the hole but he wasn't. He was staring directly at her.

&&&&&&&

Faith continued to walk at a brisk pace as they continued towards the hatch but she knew without looking that Jack was still staring at her, his brain working double time in order to come up with some explanation to what he had seen. She kept her gaze forward, listening as he and Locke continued their current conversation.

"I can't explain what happened." Locke started again, "But what I can tell you is that I believe the island brought us here for a reason. We're all part of something bigger than us Jack and you know why I believe that? Because I'm a man of faith and I'm telling you, it is destiny."

"Did you talk to Boone about destiny John?"

Faith stiffened and Hurley and Kate ahead of them remained completely unaware of the direction the conversation had taken.

"Boone was a sacrifice that the island demanded."

Faith whirled immediately on her heel to face them, Jackal sliding free of the sheath and she grabbed Locke's shirt with a snarl, shoving him back until he collided firmly with a near by tree. She positioned the knife flat against his cheek, ignoring Jack completely as he ordered her to stop.

"I don't want to hear you talk about Boone that way ever again. Do you understand me?"

His eyes watched her and Faith tightened her grip on his shirt, jerking him forward before slamming him against the tree again. She loosened her grip as she heard the satisfying thud of his head hitting the tree. "Answer me."

"Yes." Locke nodded his head slowly. "I understand."

"You better pray that you do."

"Faith..." Kate reached out to place her hand on her arm. "That's enough. Please."

Without another word, Faith let him go, turning as she slid her knife back in the sheath and stalked away.

&&&&&&&

"Everybody ready?"

Faith waited for Hurley to take cover when suddenly he dropped the flashlight onto the ground. "Hurley, you need to-"

"Faith!" Hurley's eyes were wide. "No, no, this can't be happening!"

"Hurley!"

"The numbers are bad!" Flashlight forgotten, he became like a man possessed, and panicking, he turned towards Locke but it was too late. "No! We can't do this!"

"Hurley, don't!"

Hurley lifted his foot to stomp out the charge when Jack tackled him from the side.

Faith ducked for cover at the exact moment smoke and dust exploded into the air. She coughed, waving through the debris as it fell and Faith jumped onto the hatch, her eyes glued to the door.

It was completely bent on both sides, and she watched in silence as Jack and Locke reached down to push the cover completely to the side. She took a step forward as they leaned over the hole, exchanging long looks before gazing back down.

Faith reached the edge and stared at the square passageway. A metal ladder was positioned on one side, several of the rungs broken and missing. The passageway was dark and from where she stood, it seemed to stretch into a vast nothingness, the darkness swallowing the bottom completely from sight.

_Jump little rabbit! Into the hole! Go all the way down. You may just like what shall be found._

_

* * *

_

**_Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! __Read and review! Please. :)_**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: **_WOW! I think that about sums up my reaction to all of your reviews. Thank you SO MUCH for that. It was fantastic to see coming back from my vacation because it was HORRIBLE coming home. My house was flooded and practically destroyed. For a few weeks now we're going to have to redo the walls, carpet, you name it. Geez. But seeing your reviews in my inbox really perked me up a bit. So thank you again. I'm hard at work though while cleaning up my house writing since there's not much else to do around here. I have a few ideas, some twists and what not I think you'll like. The ending to Season Two blew me away and I'm not sure yet what the finale of my story will bring seeing as how we're unsure where Season Three will begin. We shall have to see. On the same note, I have decided to alter things BUT keep some things similar for those of you that have said you enjoy seeing how Faith fits into the actual show. I think it's a good idea and it helps you keep up with what is going on time line wise. There will be changes esp with what the Others' role is on the island and why the hatch, etc is there, what not... _

_On another note, I want to comment to a review. It was mentioned they didn't see a reason why Jack and Faith should be clashing so much. Both DO have the hero complex, that is correct to say. One because to help like a doctor does is to play God and a Slayer has that ability too but in the gift of death, this in itself is a contrast if you look closely at it. They would clash a lot because Faith wants to do things that would contradict with the way Jack would want to do them. It's like Faith and Buffy's relationship. It doesn't mean she doesn't like Jack but she's not going to get a long with him very much either because they're just TOO different. No worries though, the two will get a long more I promise and I will make things more clearer in the future as to why and how they clash so much.  
_

_Anyway, I've blabbered enough. Thanks again for you reviews and here is another long update. As always, comments and suggestions are welcome, if not, ENJOY!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Man of Science, Man of… Faith**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. 4, 8, we're dead, 15, doomed and dead, 16, 23, 42..."

"Hurley!" Faith shot him a look. "Now is not the time for that."

"Dude, sorry." He coughed as he shifted uneasily on his feet. "Can we go now? Like away quickly from the burning hole of death?"

"This isn't going to work." Jack stepped away from the hatch. "It's not big enough to get everyone down there safely especially with a broken ladder."

Faith watched as Locke picked up a rock and let it fall down the hole, several seconds passing before it hit something solid.

"50 feet I'm guessing. We could rig…"

"No." Jack shook his head. "We're packing it up and going back to the caves. What you decide to do in the morning is your business but for now, we need to wait and tell the people at the cave something. They're waiting on us to come back with a plan."

"Go on ahead then." Faith nodded. "I'll stay here with Locke for a little bit."

"I don't think that's entirely safe." Jack stared at her. "Especially considering your last outburst."

She opened her mouth but was surprised when it was Locke that spoke up first.

"I was disrespectful to Boone's memory Jack. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, Faith knows that. Right?"

She didn't look at him, her gaze still on Jack but slowly Faith nodded. "Right." She gave Jack a tight-lipped smile. "Head back, we'll catch up in a minute."

"I second that." Hurley interrupted Jack as he made the motion to speak again. "Let's just get back okay Jack? Please?"

Jack bit back a sigh. "Okay." He tugged hard on his back straps. "I'll pack up what's left of the dynamite and then we'll head out."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Kate whispered shooting a look at Locke who was busy peering down into the hole again. "I can stay if…"

"I can handle one old man." Faith smirked. "Just make sure Jack and Hurley get back to the caves in one piece, especially Hurley. He is seriously freaked right now." She checked to see Jack wasn't listening and leaned in closer to Kate. "I need you to bring cable and rope back for the hatch."

Kate's eyes went wide. "You're going in tonight?"

Faith shot a look at Locke from over her shoulder. "One of us is, maybe even head first if they're lucky." She glanced back at Kate, the amusement obvious in her face. "Can you do that? It's no pressure if…"

"No, I can do it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Faith watched as Kate followed quickly after Jack and Hurley. She turned to stare down at the hatch door from where it lay, the word 'quarantine' stenciled on the metal. "I certainly hope so."

&&&&&&&

"She should have been back by now."

"Maybe she changed her mind," Locke stepped away from the hatch. "I'm sure we can find something else to use."

Faith cocked her eyebrow as she continued to lean against a tree and stare at him. "Like what? Oh yeah, how about I make a flower necklace and then I can lower you down?"

"Actually, I thought you'd want to do it." Locke chuckled, his eyes meeting hers. "Besides, you're lighter and can fit better in case the hole gets narrow towards the bottom."

"That's assuming there is a bottom." Faith muttered. She let out a sigh and looked around again. "Damn K, where are you?"

"Jack has a way of being very persuasive Faith. I can only assume he talked her out of coming back."

"He's gonna find out how persuasive I am with my fist. I want that rope."

"It sounds like you want down this thing as bad as I do." Locke smiled. "Any particular reason why?"

Faith snorted. "No reason as romantic sounding as yours, trust me. I just am one hell of a curious pussycat." She shoved away from the tree and walked over, leaning to peer down the hole. "And besides, I really like surprises."

"Whatever it is." Locke joined her. "It's good, I just know it." After a minute, he cleared his throat. "I crossed a line when I talked about Boone earlier. I cared for him very much and I am truly sorry Faith."

"You already said that."

"And I meant it. It was never my intention to-"

She swung her head towards him, glaring as hard as she could. "That's just it John, I don't know what your intentions are." Faith straightened and took a step back. "You lie and you knock out Sayid. You want us to let you go when some… thing is after you and then you act like a crazy person just to get this hatch open. And now you can't even wait until sunlight to get into this thing! Should I go on?"

"It's because I'm tired of waiting Faith. I'm tired of being told to be patient. The time is now; we have to do this. It's what brought us here."

"You don't have a damn clue what really brought us here." She growled backing up some more. "If you did, you'd sure as hell be running the other direction."

"What do you mean?" Locke frowned straightening up as he watched her. "Do you know something I don't about this hatch?"

Faith shrugged. "Nothing more than you do." She glanced around impatiently. "Let's go Kate; I'm not getting any younger."

"I'll head back." He dropped his bag. "Hopefully I'll meet up with her halfway." He eyed the hatch then glanced at her. "Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"You better be joking right now."

"I guess I am." Locke checked his knife to check that it was resting comfortably in his hip sheath. "Be back as soon as I find Kate."

"Sure thing Boss." Faith muttered as she watched him disappear into the trees. She waited a full five minutes before stepping towards the hatch again and glancing downwards. "I'll just wait here…" She frowned as her eyes focused into the darkness of the hole.

A light flickered at the bottom.

"I've waited long enough."

&&&&&&&&&&

Faith landed flat on her feet, her fists clenched and ready. The water from the puddle at the bottom of the passageway coated the bottom of her shoes, the spray hitting her pants as well, and she bit back a grunt of irritation. She peered down the long corridor, the sound of dripping water echoing between the walls.

Glancing around, Faith noticed the pipes lining the ceiling and sides of the tunnel, each square inch formed from concrete, the floor included. Only a few lights were lit and even those flickered on and off, casting the tunnel in an eerie glow. She continued forward, the rubber soles on her shoes not making any noise.

Faith's eyes went wide at the sight of a giant bio-dome greeting her at the end of the tunnel. It was filled with electrical equipment, printers and other machines including what looked to be a very old Apple computer.

"Talk about ancient. Total Giles speed right here." She stepped inside and moved around the desk, peering down at the screen. It was dark, blank besides the rhythmic flashing from the curser button. At a side angle, it reminded her of an angry smiley. Oxymoron. The thought made her smirk.

Faith started to take a step backwards when the clicking sound of a gun made her pause.

"_You want more coffee sweetheart?"_

_Faith shook her head at the waitress standing behind the counter. "No thanks." She shoveled another forkful of beef into her mouth, chewing quickly, eyes downcast towards her plate. _

"_You act like you haven't eaten in forever! You sure you don't want Steve to cook you up some more? Won't take but a sec."_

"_Long flight. I'm fine." Faith placed down her fork and took a sip form her coffee mug, knowing without looking up that the older woman had been watching her eat. Reaching for a napkin, she turned her head and her eyes caught sight of the headline on the newspaper next to her._

_The waitress noticed, nudging her head. "American, like you." She quipped. "Local farmer turned her in for 23 large, supposedly the woman's wanted for murder."_

"_Multiple from what it says here." The man who had been reading the paper lowered it to gaze at the waitress. "Says he found her sleeping in his bloody barn! She's a looker from the mug shot." He grunted as he looked back down. "Can't say I'm surprised the bloke offered." _

_Faith looked back down, wiping her mouth and she dug out her wallet as the door to the restaurant opened and shut, the chime breaking the sudden silence of the small diner. _

"_Not saying you're all the same sweetheart but some of you Americans think you can just run down here and escape. Afraid not, we have laws down here in Australia same as anyone else." The waitress grabbed the coffee pot, motioning at Faith's cup. "More?"  
_

"_No." _

_The woman nodded sliding the pot back onto the hot burner and wiped at her hand with her dishtowel. She directed her attention back to the paper. "I can't even imagine what it's like to be that woman, to have killed someone, it's terrible. You'd think if she was smart enough to do it, she'd be smart enough not to get caught."_

"Hands up." A masculine voice ordered her, accent heavy as the words were spat, breaking the silence. "Turn around very slowly."

She did as she was told, turning away from the computer, and Faith kept her hands by her head as she came face to face with a dark haired man. He couldn't have been any taller then six feet, long stringy hair covered parts of his face. Dark brown eyes suspiciously watched her as the man adjusted the rifle held firmly in his hands to a more comfortable position against his arm. Faith studied him as they stood there, taking notice immediately of the light brown jumpsuit he wore and the black and white emblem positioned on the breast pocket.

"Are you them?"

"Is that the island nut greeting for hello?" She cocked an eyebrow, hands still up. "Cause I gotta say, your version of the welcome party really sucks."

His eyes quickly flashed with panicky anger, the gun shifting forward as if it were pointing at her for confirmation. "Are you them!"

"No, I'm me." Faith slowly lowered one hand and pointed at her chest. "See? One person, that's single… Not that me being single is what I meant or that it's a bad thing, I just think that-"

"Shut up!" The man shifted on his feet, glancing towards the computer, his attention diverted for only a split second. He directed his gaze back towards her just as quickly. "You're not her, you're not them."

"Who were you expecting? I don't think pizza joints deliver this far out." Smart-ass in times of crises, her? Never.

"I said shut up!"

Faith ground her teeth together in irritation. She stood there watching as he took a step back, the gun not once wavering in his grip.

"Where are the others? The others that were with you?"

"We should probably start off with who the hell we are." Faith lowered her hands slowly as to not alarm him any further.

Thankfully, he seemed to understand by the tone of her voice that she was making a statement, not a suggestion. "Desmond. I'm Desmond."

"Okay Desmond, I'm Faith." She continued to watch the gun. "I'd like to share with you a little about me Desmond. See, I'm not a big fan of guns and I'm definitely not a big fan of people who pull guns on me so how about you lower the blaster before things get really nasty."

Desmond hesitated; spotting the underlying threat but the gun didn't lower.

"Or you could just keep it up, whatever." Faith motioned to the room around them. "Where are we?"

"A place you're not supposed to be." Desmond backed up again, motioning at her with the gun. "Come on."

"Oh goodie, a field trip?" She smirked as she took a step forward to match his backwards.

"The others, did they come with you?"

"If by others you mean the incredible duo and the bald prophet then no, it looks like it's just you and me for now Desmond." Faith shrugged pushing back the feeling of impatience at it gnawed hungrily at her insides. "But I have to warn you, it won't be this comfy for long; when they notice I'm missing, they'll come down here looking for me. Being superheroes is kinda their thing."

"Who are they? Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Faith."

They had backed up until they were free of the dome, Desmond continuing to motion her towards the living area in the hatch. He nudged the gun at the couch near a wall of records and reluctantly Faith lowered herself down onto the comfortable fabric.

"Nice digs you got here Desmond. Did you do all this by yourself?"

"You don't get to ask the questions." He paused to glance around as if listening for something and then focused back on her. "Answer me, understand?"

"We're survivors of an airline crash that happened 40 something days ago." She propped her head up with her hand almost as if she was already bored with the conversation. That about summed it up actually.

"How many?"

"Let's just say I have a lot more people backing me than you do Desmond. Four of us sailed out today on a raft to try to get help, and the rest of us stayed behind to wait. The bald guy and myself found your little secret hideout a couple weeks ago. We managed to find some dynamite at the local island store and tada, here I am."

"Why just you?"

"I'm impatient." Faith straightened up against the sofa cushion. "I don't like being jerked, I don't like being lied to, and I definitely don't like being ordered around."

"You're not supposed to be down here."

"I see that now."

Desmond inched to his left slowly and perched himself on the end of the single lounge chair in front of her. The gun remained directed at her, still steady in his hands. "But you're not scared."

"I haven't been scared for a long time Desmond. You on the other hand, you look like you're barely hanging on."

He swallowed hard, the act jerking his Adam's apple up and down roughly in his throat. "It's been three years since I landed on this island."

"Why are you down here?"

"I was chosen."

Faith blinked and immediately leaned forward. "Chosen, by who?"

"Kelvin, them; I don't know." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Is it the Others?"

Desmond's face clouded with confusion and she knew the answer to that question right away.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

"I've only seen Kelvin and he died." His eyes glazed as if he was remembering in his mind the image of Kelvin but the moment lasted only a few seconds before he blinked, eyes flaring. "I thought I said no questions!"

Faith smiled and leaned back against the cushions again. "But you forgot didn't you? I can see how easy that would be for someone who hasn't talked to another human being in three years." She motioned towards the direction of the dome. "What's the computer for? Outside interaction?"

He scowled at her but shook his head nonetheless. "I punch in numbers, the timer resets itself back to 108, and I wait."

Buffy's voice floated in the back of her mind._ How can it always be 1:08?_ Faith narrowed her eyes. "What are the numbers?"

Desmond opened his mouth to say something else but the moment was disrupted at the sound of a loud alarm ringing through the hatch. His head jerked towards the dome and it was then she made her move.

She shoved off the couch and leapt easily over the table, reach out to jerk the gun straight out of his tight grip with just one hand. Flipping it around with ease, Faith stuck the butt of the gun against her shoulder and trained the barrel directly at his face.

"Don't even think about it."

"You don't understand." Desmond's eyes flew from the dome to her and then back again, the panic look showing clearly on his face. "I have to go, the computer-"

It was almost as if he didn't see the gun anymore, that he was completely oblivious now to the danger of the stranger who had invaded his make-shift home, and had focused all his fear and concentration to whatever was making the irritating beeping noise.

Faith pointed the gun towards the ground. "Go."

Desmond pushed away from the chair without hesitating and broke into a dead run. She followed him at a leisurely pace, turning the corner to enter the dome just as he hit several keys and leaned back; a look of extreme relief on his face.

The sound of something flipping caught her attention and she glanced to the wall on her right to see a timer counter reset itself back to 108:00. Faith lowered the gun to her side. "4 8 15 16 23 42."

Desmond turned his now wide-eyes towards her. "I thought you weren't her."

"I'm not exactly sure who you're hoping I am Desmond."

"One of them, someone to take my place and help save the world."

Faith stared back at him for a minute and then couldn't contain her laughter. "You must be kidding me."

"No. I'm not." His expression was completely serious; the tone of his voice level and monotone, and it was the way he said it without fidgeting or blinking that made her believe him. He wasn't embarrassed or elaborating, it seemed to be that he was merely stating what he thought to be the obvious truth.

"You think by punching a series of numbers into an old Apple that you're saving the world?" She snorted. "Being down here has warped you man, you need to get out and get some fresh air."

Desmond shook his head. "Sometimes you get sick from being out there if you don't have the right medicine. It isn't safe."

"No one in my group is sick and there are other people on the island. They don't seem to be sick either; not in the sense of dying anyway."

"You've mentioned them again. Who are these Others?"

"Now that is the million-dollar question." She shrugged and took a second to remind herself to maintain a firm grip on the gun. Desmond had calmed down, the conversation and answers were finally flowing between them, but it didn't mean she trusted him not to try something stupid. A part of her hoped he would. "There are others on this island Desmond, others that are trying to harm my group."

"And you thought fighting them would be easier if you knew what was down here? That maybe there would be something here you can use."

Her eyes narrowed. "What makes you say that?"

"Because of the way you talk." Desmond answered without hesitation. "You talk about them as if they're a pack, a group needing protection, and you're the leader, their lioness."

"If that was the case Desmond, I'd be right about the making it easier part wouldn't I?" She motioned with her free hand at the shotgun resting by her left thigh. "How many of these do you have?"

"There's a gun cabinet by the records." His eyes slanted momentarily to the doorway as if expecting at any minute to be thrown off guard by something else unexpected. "There are enough weapons if I need them."

"If you didn't know about the others then what good is having an arsenal? You act as if you hardly leave this place and I'm assuming by your answers that no one comes to visit so I'd say it's pretty lame to be keeping fire power just sitting around."

"The guns were here when Kelvin brought me to the hatch. I don't know."

Faith backed away from the door as sounds began to echo down the tunnel towards them. "Looks like our little one on one might be interrupted soon Desmond, that's a shame, really. We were having so much fun." She took a step towards the table and without looking at him, lowered the gun to lie beside the computer.

"You're not like them are you?"

Faith turned her dark eyes towards his again with a face of stone, and for a few minutes she said nothing. It was unclear exactly who exactly he was talking about but she didn't waste her breath asking. "No. I'm not."

"What does that make you then?"

"Something much worse."

"I knew it." Desmond's eyes lit up and it took her completely by surprise. "I could tell the moment I saw you. You are her."

"Her? Who is that?" She leaned up against the table, crossing her arms as she waited for him to answer.

He was slow to open his mouth again. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Desmond, this isn't a game. Remember when I told you I was impatient?"

"I can't explain things, I don't even understand everything myself. I push the button because without it they tell me we're all in danger. Whether I believe it or not, that's all I need to know, their word is all I have to go on. I'm sorry Faith." It was the first time he had spoken her name since learning it and the way he said it, her name whispered with such a mixture of sympathy and understanding, it made her pause.

Desmond seemed to sense her hesitation and it was then that he pushed the chair back and ran full speed towards the hallway.

"Oh, goodie, a runner." Faith tackled him just as he was about to exit, and she grunted as they collided on the floor. She managed to roll him flat onto his stomach and shoved her knee as hard as she could into the small of his back. "Down boy!" Faith gripped both of his hands and jerked his arms to further immobilize him. "I could tell you I didn't want to have to do this the hard way but who am I kidding, I love doing it the hard way." She grinned in satisfaction at hearing the grunt of pain escape from his mouth. "I know what could make this even more fun Desmond!" Faith smiled down at him broadly. "Rope!"

&&&&&&&

"Faith!"

"Faith, can you hear me?"

"Faith! It's Jack!"

Jack, Kate and Locke inched down the long tunnel, the doctor holding a gun firmly in his hand. They took turns calling out but their voices were drowned out by loud music echoing through the hatch.

"What is this place?" Kate whispered. Her eyes caught sight of one wall covered in graffiti, a discarded bucket with rags propped beside it.

Jack cocked his head as he heard the wall humming loudly. He leaned towards it, watching as the key hanging around his neck floated towards it. "Wherever we are, it has plenty of electricity."

"It could be a bunker Jack."

Jack ignored Locke and raised his gun as they approached the entrance to the dome. "Faith?"

Loud clanging noises came from their left and they all turned. Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the longhaired man tied down in the chair, his mouth gagged with a cloth. He took a step forward, his eyes glued to the man. "What the-"

Something slamming shut made him jump and they shifted again just as Faith stood up from messing with something below the sink. She looked up with wide eyes, her cheeks puffed out and her hands full of food. "Wam tmk yogwayo lwan?" Faith swallowed and couldn't help but grin at the looks on their faces. "What took you guys so long?"

&&&&&&&

"Explain it to us one more time."

"My boat crashed here three years ago." Desmond rubbed at his wrists, nodding his thanks as Jack took a step back and dropped the ropes to the floor. "Man brings me here, shows me how to use the computer and the beeping stopped. Says we're saving the world so I stay and we push the button together. He died not too long ago and since then it's just been me, saving the world."

"A button that saves the world," Faith snorted as she leapt down from the kitchen counter. "No matter how many times I hear it, it's still funny." She tilted her head, ignoring all of them as she spotted a bedroom off to the side.

A bunk bed was set up against the wall and to the left of it; there was a small closet. Faith opened the wood doors, finding Desmond's clothes and she glanced over her shoulder to make sure everyone was still occupied.

"That's crazy." Jack argued, "You think that by staying down here and simply pushing a button that you're saving the world?"

Faith snorted as she turned her attention back to the closet and began shifting through the clothes hanging there. "Pushing a button was definitely not in the slayer handbook."

"Watch the film brother." Desmond shrugged. "It explains everything you need to know."

Locke nodded as Desmond instructed him on where to find it and Jack watched in amazement as the older man disappeared into the living area.

"This is just… ridiculous." He turned to glance at Kate. "Are you believing this too?"

"I don't know Jack." She looked around. "We found a hatch with electricity in the middle of a supposedly deserted island. We've seen things the last few days I can't explain and now I'm expected to believe that by pushing one little button the world is saved. I really don't know what to tell you."

"Well, I'm not buying it."

"Believe what you want brother but I'm getting out of here." Desmond stood up from the chair.

"No, you sit back down." Jack pointed at the chair with his gun and Desmond had no choice but to do as he was told. "No one is leaving until we figure out exactly what is going on."

"Good idea." Kate nodded. She paused as she looked around. "Hey, where's Faith?"

"Guys check me out!" Faith popped out of the bedroom area and motioned down at her outfit. She was dressed in a beige jumpsuit, a black and white emblem on the breast of it that contained a swan in the middle of it. "I'm Desmond."

Kate hid her smile with her hand and a cough, shooting a glance at Jack from under her eyelashes as he glared at Faith.

"Now is not the time for jokes Faith."

"Why? Is the world ending?" She chuckled and entered the kitchen again, eyeing Desmond as she jumped back up on the counter. "I don't hear any beeping so I guess not."

"Can we focus?" Jack yelled. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know about you," Desmond spoke up, "But I'm getting as far away from this place as possible. Kelvin's replacements didn't come for him but now that you're here…"

Faith ignored the fact that Desmond was looking directly at her.

"Jack, you should come see this." Locke came back, motioning towards the sitting room and Jack reluctantly followed him.

Kate shifted, her eyes going from Jack's retreating backside to Faith and Faith shrugged, motioning with her hand as she noticed.

"You sure?"

"Yep." Faith nodded, "Go ahead. I can watch him." She turned her attention back to Desmond as Kate disappeared into the living area as well and she tilted her head, tapping her fingers against her legs. "Who brings you your supplies? Your food and the ammo?"

"They drop supplies every few months."

Faith sighed. Back to square one again it seemed. "They?"

He motioned towards her chest, at the logo. "The same people from the film strip."

Ah, progress. "And you're not in contact with them?"

"Would I be here if I was?"

Dead end. "Good point." Faith nodded and looked around. "Say, where's the rest of the food?"

"I need to show you something else." He glanced around, as he stood up slowly, eyes very serious. "There's something I think you should see."

Her eyebrows shot up, and she leapt off the counter. Her eyes were watchful though she was smiling at him. "No thanks Desmond, I've seen one before. Besides I think I should wait until they-"

His face flushed but he shook his head. "I don't think you want your friends to see this."

Faith hesitated for only a moment then slowly nodded. "Okay." She continued to eye him but motioned him forward. "Show me what you got brother."

&&&&&&

She just stood in the doorway of the food storage closet, glancing over the stacks of food, and listened as her stomach rumbled noisily. Faith chuckled, shaking her head. The closet was packed with cereals, quick dinners, chocolates, and anything else a person could possibly desire, especially one that had been stranded on a seemingly somewhat deserted island for weeks. She immediately noticed that every single one of the boxes and jars were labeled with the same Dharma logo as the jumpsuit she still had on.

"Faith?"

She rolled her eyes, turning to find Jack coming up behind her. "What?"

"Desmond! He's gone." Jack's eyes were wide and filled with panic. "Where'd he go?"

"Oh, that." Faith turned her attention back to the closet. "I let him take off."

"You what?" Jack popped up beside her. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm not his keeper Jack!" She snapped her head back towards him. "I can't tell him what to do and neither can you. The man wanted to leave, so I let him leave. Deal. Besides," Faith stepped back and shut the door, "Unless he has a jetpack he forgot to tell us about, where exactly is he gonna go? The man knows where we are, and if he wants to come back or needs to, he will."

"But what if we-"

"Jack, just… let it go man. We have bigger things to worry about now." Faith motioned around the hatch. "Like this place. Everyone's gonna be curious about what we found down here and when they hear this place has electricity and food, it's gonna be one sick mad house."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "You seem to be on top of everything Faith so what do you suggest?"

"For now everything in this place needs to be kept a secret until we sort things out and ration the food. We're also gonna need to do shifts for the computer."

"You can't seriously tell me you believe what Desmond told us."

"I hope he's delusional Jack. I hope deep down that he's just clinging to something bigger than him because it gives him hope he's doing something to make his life worthwhile." She shrugged. "I really don't know but if it'll keep certain people occupied, it really can't be all that bad."

"You mean like Locke. You seem comfortable enough to still hang around him."

Faith glanced down the hallway to make sure they were still alone. "Keep your friends close…."

"And your enemies closer." Jack rubbed at his forehead and nodded. "Fine. We'll set up shifts and ration things out."

"I knew you'd see it my way, good for you." Faith patted him on the shoulder and turned away.

"I've met him before." Jack fell in step beside her. "Desmond. Almost four years ago, I was running and he was at the same stadium as me. He tried giving me advice about Sarah, my ex-wife."

"I'm guessing whatever he had to say wasn't good?"

"Actually he was right at the time but I didn't believe it."

"And now?"

"As Locke likes to tell me, I'm a man of science. I stick to what I can see and logically explain. I don't have time to believe in miracles."

They entered the main area of the hatch again and Faith watched as Jack walked into the dome, Locke already sitting by the computer.

"I have a really bad feeling about this place."

Faith cocked an eyebrow at Kate as she moved to stand next to her. "The hatch or the island?"

"You make it sound like it's a trick question."

"No tricks." Faith shifted her attention back to the dome. She looked for her bag and was satisfied to see it still where she had left it in the kitchen. "But I don't think the question really has an answer… at least not one we'd like anyway."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:**_I wasn't going to update again this soon but I thought it'd be a nice thing to do since you guys have rocked my socks so much. Thank you as well for the well-wishing, reconstruction on my house has begun and we're on our way to being good as new.I'm hoping sooner than later! Special kudos and recognition goes to anyone who can give me the best idea for something AU to stick into this thing that works and doesn't put the rest of my outline out of wack. I like writing what you want to see so keep those suggestions coming. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully I can update again in a few days. _

_INSERT DISCLAIMER (See Chapter One). _

_As always , please remember flashbacks are in italics _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Discoveries**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone!" Faith hummed along to the loud music and continued to shuffle through the record collection. "It's not unusual to have fun with anyone!" She wiggled her nose in distaste, tossing another record back on the shelf before going on to the next, her eyes scanning the tracks.

A hand reached out to turn down the dial of the player and without turning her head, Faith caught Sayid's wrist.

"Don't touch the Jones."

Sayid chuckled as he pulled back and she released him still looking at the record. "Then I must request perhaps you turn it down just a bit?"

Faith shrugged but reached over to turn the dial downwards a few notches. She shifted her attention back to the records, sliding the one in her hand back on the shelf. "Would you look at these, it's like being in the Twilight Zone yo." She tapped the sides of the records, "The Dils, The Yardbirds, The Toys?" She shot him a teasing grin. "And my personal favorite the Hampton Grease Band."

Sayid smiled and nodded as he ran his eyes over the shelf. "This place certainly gives off a World War II vibe." He turned his attention back to her. "As far as I can tell, most of the things in this hatch are at least twenty to thirty years old. The washer and dryer seem to be the most up-to-date electrical devices."

Faith leaned past him to see Locke still in the dome. "So what about the computer? Think a button really controls the destiny of the known world?"

"To be honest Faith, it sounds like something out of a science fiction novel. The only problem is, we have no way of exactly knowing what will happen if we don't push the button as the film instructed."

"I'm the only one who's ready to find out I guess." She turned away from the shelf and flopped down on a sofa chair. "Not that I'm surprised by that."

Sayid took a seat in the chair adjacent to her, leaning his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands and studied her. "I have come to realize that with each passing day I know you that I hardly even know you at all."

"Do you ever really know a person? I mean, sure, I'd be more than willing to tell you my favorite color or ice cream flavor if I had one but when it comes down to it, does it really matter?" Faith propped her elbow up on the armrest and placed her chin up on her palm. "You don't strike me as the type to let things go so fine, what the hell, let's play a game. You can ask me something and I'll ask you something back. First person that doesn't want to answer or that asks a question out of turn loses."

"You like games?"

"I love games." Faith didn't remove her eyes from Sayid. "Just like Locke does. Right Locke?"

Locke shifted from his position by the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest. "Absolutely." He nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

Faith glanced between the two of them but shrugged, motioning him forward. She waited until he had scooted up a chair then pointed at Sayid. "You first."

He leaned back against the cushion of his chair. "How long did you know about the hatch?" Sayid ignored Locke's gaze as it lingered on him.

"I was there the first time Locke found it several weeks ago, but at that point, it was completely buried. We didn't know what it was or if it was even useful so we kept a secret until we had unburied it completely." She slid her eyes at Locke but then just as quickly focused back on Sayid. "How are things with Shannon?"

"They are… better." He cleared his throat. "She seems to believe the task of keeping Walt's dog safe is the one new mission in life that will redeem her."

"Hmm, imagine that." Faith nodded at Locke. "Your turn."

"Were you really the one handcuffed to the marshal?"

She swore under her breath but shook her head. "Nope, not me, but I've been in that situation before."

"Cuffed?"

"Ah, thanks for playing Locke but you just lost." Faith chuckled. He grinned back but they both turned their eyes to Sayid. "You're up soldier boy."

"What do you mean by situation?"

"Almost a year ago I was in a correctional facility for women because I made a mistake and it cost someone their life, that old song and dance." She was aware of how quiet it had gotten and cleared her throat. "What about you Sayid, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Back in Iraq I tortured someone for information to help the enemy, I tortured someone who at one time trusted me to do what they believed was right, what I was supposed to believe was right. What I did was the one thing I promised myself to never do again." He leaned forward. "When I talked of torturing Sawyer before, you said you know what I was going through. What did that mean?"

"Oh come on, you don't think I'm this much of a bad ass because I'm good at making cookies do you?" Faith joked. "I made some mistakes, killed someone, tortured a few people, and ended up hurting everyone that ever trusted me. I'd say that about sums it up."

"Why-"

"Game over, thanks for playing." She lifted herself out of the sofa chair. "It's been lovely chatting but I feel the need to burn off some energy so if you'll excuse me…"

"Faith…"

She ducked back into the hallway, mindful of the fact they followed her.

"Faith, wait a minute."

"What?" She turned back around, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at them. "Is this where you offer me therapy sessions? Shoulders to lean on? Thanks but no thanks. Been there, done that, and I don't need them."

Sayid shook his head. "No but we-"

"Then what? Am I a suspect now? An Other? Should I be locked away?"

"We just want explanations, we want to get to know you. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well then that's where you're wrong. Knowing me will get you hurt or worse and I don't want that on my conscious right now." She shot a sharp look at Locke. "At least not with what's already there."

The exit door to the hatch opened and shut and the three of them stood there, waiting until Jack appeared from the tunnel.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Faith turned as he came behind her. "What can we help you with Jackie?"

He shot her a look at hearing the nickname. "I was thinking it'd be a good time to start sorting out the food maybe."

"Ah, good thinking, you get right on that." She patted his shoulder as she started past him.

"And what about you?"

Faith kept going.

&&&&&&&

"It's around here somewhere." Hurley continued to shove aside vines. "I know that it's-" He stepped back as the door came swinging open and Faith poked her head out.

"Oh sup Hurley, what are you doing out here?" She looked over to see a middle-aged African American woman smiling at her. Faith narrowed her eyes. "What's the password?"

The woman glanced at Hurley in alarm.

"Just kidding." Faith shoved open the door, motioning them inside. "Jack's in there but no clue what he's doing, probably fussing at Locke or something."

Hurley nodded as he stepped inside and the woman followed. "This is Rose. She's gonna help me sort out some of the food."

"Ah, good idea." Faith acknowledged Rose with a nod of her head. "Have fun with that."

"Where are you going?"

She glanced back at Hurley with a shrug. "I was thinking maybe dinner and a movie." Faith grinned. "Tell King Jack and Nostradamus I'll be back later in time for my shift."

Faith turned and kept going as far as she could from the direction of the caves and the beach, going in any direction where she could be alone.

&&&&&&

It was a simple tree. A tree made of a long trunk and branches that were covered with green leaves but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to destroy it. Faith ran her hands over her face then squatted down, brown eyes staring at the tree. She had lost track of the time since she had come out deep into the jungle but the sun continued to shine down brightly on the island. No one had come for her. She figured that was a good thing.

She straightened and forced herself to focus harder on the tree.

"Maybe it'd be easier if you imagined it as a person."

She kept her eyes locked forward. "Go away."

"But I don't want to." The image of a British woman in her forties appeared beside her, dressed in a double-breasted pinstripe suit. She was several inches taller than Faith with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her face expressed knowledge beyond her years yet she still possessed a kindness that could be seen hovering just below the surface of her pale skin.

Just seeing her sent Faith back several steps.

"_It will get easier as you continue your training."_

_Faith wiped the sweat from her forehead. She clutched nervously at the towel in her hand and glanced up. "What if it doesn't? I mean, what if this whole thing is a mistake."_

"_It's not a mistake." Elizabeth leaned forward to place a comforting hand on Faith's shoulder. "You were chosen to be the Slayer Faith, this is your destiny. Don't just listen to me because I'm your Watcher. Listen to what your heart is telling you as well. It will never steer you wrong."_

_She nodded and turned towards the door, hesitating as her hand griped the handle. "I've never had anyone that believed in me this much before… it's nice."_

"_I'll always be here for you Faith but in the end, what matters the most is you. You are the Slayer now."_

"Seriously Faith, you must concentrate harder if you are ever to accomplish such trivial things."

"You're not her, so just go away." Faith eyed the First with a sneer. "You'll never be anything but an annoying shadow."

"True, no one will ever replace your first watcher but my word, look at me," The First motioned down at the clothes, "I do pull off a rather good impersonation."

"Did you come to talk me to death? Cause I'm thinking that war tactic might actually work."

"It seems to be doing a pretty good job so far." The First shape shifted and Boone appeared. "How about this, this better?" He shook his head. "No, of course not, you're still wounded by the loss of the Good Samaritan aren't you? You can't even save yourself Faith, what in the world makes you think you could have saved him?" The First shifted again. "I like this one personally."

Faith stared at Mayor Wilkins. "What do you want?"

"Hmm, the right answer is usually world peace but for some reason, I don't think it's gonna work for you. It doesn't work for me either so it brings us back to square one." The First mimicked placing his hands in his pockets and glanced around. "It's a shame really but you're just not ready. You have no idea what's going to happen in the next few weeks do you Faith?"

"I'm sorry, I seem to have misplaced my crystal ball."

The First chuckled. "Slayer humor, I tell you, it never gets old. Of course, if you had a crystal ball, it wouldn't have done you any good. The people on this island; I do enjoy watching them work. They're very smart, very driven."

She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "Very annoying? Yeah, I got that part."

"Tell me Faith, when your darling Buffy had the witch do that trick with the scythe, what exactly happened?"

"Don't act like-"

"Just answer the question little girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Girls all over the world that had the potential to be a Slayer now could. They needed to be found and trained of course but unfortunately for you, they're out there."

"I seem to remember taking down your numbers a peg or two. Still, not the same amount of damage that was done to me but like I said before, you win some and you lose some." Mayor Wilkins form faded to be replaced by the preacher's. "You see Faith, and I say that word with double meaning, unlike you and some of your wannabes, I never lacked faith, I never lacked belief. It eventually led to my downfall at the hands of your beloved Buffy but what do you want? Nobody's perfect." He chuckled. "The human race is a funny thing. They can try over and over to persuade themselves that the things they can't see aren't real but that doesn't take away from the fact that they still exist. This isn't a dream, this isn't some game; this is a test to see how much you believe."

"In what?"

"Why, in you of course." Caleb smiled. "Unfortunately, belief alone isn't going to get you out of this alive. These others on the island, they have big plans for you and for the people on this island they deem worthy to take. It's a brilliant plan if I may say so myself."

"So what's the plan?"

"Now girly-girl, what would be the fun of watching if I knew how it ended?" The First shook his head. "No, I want to enjoy every minute of what's going to happen but I will tell you this, you're never going to see what's coming and when you finally do, it'll be like looking in a mirror." He flashed her another grin as he morphed one final time into the image of her first Watcher. "At least try to look on the bright side Faith. Maybe they'll make it quick and leave the torture process completely out of it. After all, it'd be a shame to bring back such fond memories wouldn't it?"

The First was gone in a flash of light and Faith finally let out the lengthy breath of air she had been holding back. With a scream, her first flew forward, splinters of wood flying in every direction.

Faith pulled back her hand, watching as the blood ran between her knuckles and slowly coated her fingers. Not once did she look towards what was left of the tree, its long trunk snapped clean in half.

&&&&&&&&

The alarm was beeping as she reentered the hatch and Faith grunted as she made her way towards the dome. Placing a hand on her hip, she narrowed her eyes at Hurley sitting there with his head down on the desk.

"Yo! The computer needs to stop beeping." She watched him jump straight up in the chair from surprise. "And I mean like literally… before I put my fist through it."

"Yeah dude, I know." Hurley punched in the code, hitting Execute and he sat back as the numbers reset themselves. He barely glanced her way again before placing his head back down on the table and Faith turned away with another grunt.

She found Jack standing at the sink and leapt up onto the counter next to him. "What's up Doc?" She tilted her head, "Do you ever randomly get the image of Bugs Bunny when someone says that to you?"

He chuckled but finished rinsing off the dish in his hand and sliding it into the rack on the other side of them. "Only when people say it a certain way." Jack glanced over at her, and the smile that had been on his face quickly disappeared. "Faith, what happened to your hand?" He reached over, grabbing her right wrist and pulled her towards him.

"I got into an argument?"

"With who? Sawyer's gone."

"Very funny." She smirked, "But no, not a person, a tree. I didn't like how it was looking at me." Faith yanked her hand away. "I'll be-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Faith." Jack shook his head as he stepped away, coming back not even a minute later with his bag. "Not everything has to always be five by five or whatever it is you like to say."

She watched as he pulled out bandages and other items. "You really don't have to-" Faith sighed as he jerked her hand towards him again and began to clean the blood off her fingers. "Alright."

Jack was quiet for a few minutes as he worked. "How'd this really happen?"

"I told you. There was a tree, sudden temper problem, bam! And then there was me with bleeding fingers. It's just one big mess of nothing you need to worry about."

"I can't help but worry Faith when you start showing up with blood on you. It wasn't that long ago you were-"

She was the one to cut him off this time. "Do you have to constantly remind me of what happened? I was there Jack, I'm the one who died and came back, trust me, the memory of it's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I didn't mean it like that Faith."

"Why do you keep saying my name?" She rubbed at her forehead with her free hand. "I don't know what I'm saying right now, just ignore me." Faith lowered her hand. "You know the one thing that's been plaguing me though, is what happened to the Others? I mean, Danielle tell us they're coming, she hightails it, we wait, and then they never showed up."

Jack put the final touches on her wound, beginning to wrap it with some gauze. "I guess you didn't hear."

"Hear what?" Faith straightened her spine. "Hear what Jack?"

"Danielle, while we were gone, she took Claire's baby and was gonna try to make a trade with the Others."

"She was trying to see if they'd give her back Alex."

He nodded. "Sayid and Charlie went after her and found her standing where the smoke was coming and there was no one there."

She whistled. "I completely missed that newsletter. Damn, never knew Danielle had it in her, wicked tough situation you know? At least the baby's back and we still have some time." Faith paused, "Maybe I should go try to find Danielle and knock some information out of her, I haven't tried that yet, it could be useful."

"Maybe you should get some rest instead." Jack chuckled. "Not saying I don't think you handle yourself but you've been running on E for a couple days, you're gonna burn out if you don't get more sleep."

"No can do." Seeing how he was finished, Faith slipped her hand from his and jumped off the counter. "I have a date with Mr. Shower."

"There should be some shampoo in there already."

Her eyebrows rose. "Whoa Jack, been dipping in the funds already?"

Jack chuckled but shook his head. "Kate was in there earlier, said you'll come out smelling like sulfur but a shower is a shower."

"Got that right." Faith grinned. "Thanks Doc, I'm a hundred percent now." She went back into the hallway, not even looking towards the dome and made her way into the bathroom. She paused at hearing something loudly hitting the walls and backed up, head tilting as she looked down the long tunnel.

The tapping continued and she followed it, eyes trailing the wall as she walked.

"It's just me."

Faith took a step back as Sayid climbed out of one side of the tunnel and she squinted as she bent down to stare into the long, open shaft. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Desmond mentioned something to Jack about this place being a electromagnetic center. I've been basically crawling around to see how everything's connected but there's ten feet of concrete every direction I go."

"Someone sure did take a lot of time and effort into building this place."

"Exactly." Sayid nodded. "And the main question we need to figure out is why."

"Yeah," Faith snorted. "Good luck figuring that out." She noticed as his gaze lingered on her bandaged hand. "Disagreement with a tree." Faith turned to head back to the bathroom. "Don't ask."

&&&&&&&

The water from the shower had soaked her bandage, and she gritted her teeth as she ripped it clean off her hand. Her knuckles had already begun to heal. _All I need is another thing for Jack to notice._ Faith wrapped the towel around her damp body and climbed out of the stall.

"I take it the water was nice?"

"Thank you for waiting until I was done perv." She shut the shower door and shot an irritated look at Locke standing by the sink. "And yeah, considering I've been using cold water from the showers at the caves, the luke warm water was nice for a change."

He chuckled and leaned forward to finish shaving in the mirror. "The steam helps me shave since I can't seem to find any crème."

"I'm so happy for you." Faith looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection, taking silent note of the dark circles under her eyes.

"Been having bad dreams?"

"I don't think I'd call them dreams." Faith glanced around, eyebrows furrowing. "Where are my clothes?"

"In the washer, they were dirty."

"And what do you suggest I do in the mean time then? Show off our collection of towels Vanna White style?"

Locke chuckled again but shook his head, reaching over to grab a stack of clothes on his left. "Kate left these for you when she took your other clothes. She thought you guys were about the same size so they should fit."

"Ah, she's so thoughtful." Faith took the clothes from him. "I think she's secretly in love with me." She paused at the look he gave her. "Joke, damn!"

Locke smirked but shook his head, his eyes lingering lower than her face.

"So help me God, if you're looking at my-"

"Your hand."

"Oh." Faith shifted the clothes and she lowered her hurt hand down to her side. "That." She let out a weak laugh. "Big evil tree. I took care of it."

Locke turned to look at his reflection again as he began to wipe at his face. "I saw." He was quiet, wiping his hands before sitting his towel down on the counter.

Faith watched in silence, not moving one inch, waiting. He finally turned his head, locking eyes with her and she was irritated to see usual knowing the smile on his face.

"Hey Faith, my shift's up and –" Hurley paused in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared between Locke and Faith. He quickly turned around, embarrassed. "Dude, I didn't see a thing I swear."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Geez Locke, I guess the cat's out of the bag." Faith glanced at Locke one more time then made her way out of the bathroom, patting Hurley on the head as she went by.

&&&&&&&&

The alarm would begin beeping in forty-five more minutes. The very act of resetting it each time was tedious beyond describing and Faith flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. She tapped her fingers against her legs, eyes locked on the sight of her bag.

She made no move to reach for it. She didn't even look up as the person approached and stood in front of the coffee table, staring at her.

"The island healed you."

Her eyes traveled slowly up to settle on Locke's face and she didn't suppress the sneer that appeared on her lips. "Now is not a good time John."

"It healed you didn't it?" He was watching as if expecting confirmation but when seeing that she wasn't going to answer, he continued. "It did the same for me, this place. Wherever we are, it's special and more than I ever now I believe we're here for a purpose." Locke motioned towards the space beside her. "May I?"

Faith remained quiet but waved her hand nonchalantly, still looking at the bag as he took a seat beside her. They were both quiet for a few minutes when finally she cleared her throat. "Why exactly do you think the island healed you John?"

"I'm not sure but all I can think is so I could help us, help us find this hatch and find hope."

"Hope." Her lips twisted. "Hope of what?"

"I don't know the answer to that." He slid his hands to rest on the top of his knees. "Why do you think the island healed you? You died and it brought you back, why?"

"Jack brought me back."

"I don't believe that and neither do you."

"You're right, I don't believe that." Faith swung her gaze to his. "But I don't believe this healing island bullshit either."

"Then how do you explain it? How do you explain what you did today with that tree?" He kept his gaze steady with hers despite the heat behind her eyes. "I saw it Faith, I stood there and I watched as you basically snapped that three in half with one hand, one fist. How do you explain that?"

"I don't." She turned her head and he watched as she reached over her bag, unzipping it and bringing out a plastic video box. "I can't."

"What is that?"

"Something Desmond gave me." Faith stared down at the box. "He said it would help me, that it was meant to be watched, whatever that means. Guess the Orientation box you found wasn't the only thing worth watching in this joint."

"Think it's more instructions on what to do here? The other tape told us what we're supposed to do but it didn't exactly say why. Maybe that's what this tape does."

"If that's the point, why tell them at all?" She shook her head. "Besides, the so-called Orientation video was on a filmstrip, this is an actual VHS tape."

"They added it in later." Locke suggested, eyebrows up. "An updated version."

"Perhaps." Faith agreed. "But if that's the case then that means they still monitor this place and that your button may be a way of them monitoring whoever's here."

"We don't know that."

"Put it on the list." She snorted. "We also don't know what's on this tape because in case you haven't noticed, there aren't any video players in here."

"I don't get it. Why put a video tape in here if you can't play it?"

"I'm not sure it was ever meant to be in here." Faith cleared her throat again. "On the film strip, the text at the bottom with the symbol said this station was just one out of the six on the island."

Locke straightened up beside her as if the wheels in his head were beginning to turn faster. "That means the Others might be in the other stations, more people from Dharma maybe. Kelvin, the guy Desmond met, he might have been one of them."

"Maybe but more importantly, that means there has to be a video player in one of the other stations."

They both stared at the box.

"Looks like we're going hatch hunting."

Her grip tightened on the box and she glanced back at Locke again. The look on his face was one of relaxed anticipation mixed with optimism; he was watching her and actually waiting this time for her confirmation to his idea. It actually came across like he was leaving the final decision up to her, that he needed her to make it and agree with him before doing anything at all.

"Looks like it." She rose from the couch. "But first I need to show you something."

Locke's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded, rising from the couch as well, and he watched with confused eyes as she moved to stand in front of the gun closet.

A couple flicks of her wrist slid the door open and she shut it behind them, flipping on the overhead light.

"Faith, what are you-"

"The tape was in here."

"What?" Locke looked around. "Why would the tape be-"

"You ask too many questions man." Faith shook her head and went to the back wall. Her fingers felt along the wall until coming onto a raised section of concrete and she pressed down, straightening and stepping back just as the wall shifted in front of them. Without a word, she grabbed the raised side and pulled it forward, with her strength, the action easy and the door let out a small groan of resistance.

Locke's mouth was hanging open, his filled with curiosity and amazement. "He showed you this?"

"Yep." Faith ducked inside and he followed.

They both straightened, eyes scanning the room. Other than a cot and a wood end table, the small room was bare. Faith moved forward and opened the top drawer of the end table.

"Who in the world lived here?" Locke looked around. "It's barely enough room to do anything…"

"Besides sleep, I know. Desmond said he didn't even know the room was here until after the Kelvin guy died and he started poking around this place. It was pure luck he said that he found the wall trigger." Faith moved away from the end table and lifted up the loaded 9mm she held in her hands. "But it's pretty safe to say that whoever was staying in here had something to do with whatever is going on with the Island and they meant business."

"Wonder where they went."

"That's what I want to know. There's a shotgun under the cot but they didn't take that either."

He ran a hand over his head. "Think the video tape Desmond gave you will give us any clues?"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged putting the gun back. "Something tells me I might not want to know."


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N: **Here's another update. House wise, they're packing our things, we have to get out during the time they put the wood and carpet back in and sand it down so we have to relocate until the dust settles so to speak. Story wise, I'm going out of town again on Friday so this will be the only update this week. Look for another update next week, probably Thursday._

_Thank you for all the suggestions and comments. Winners of the Here's a Stake Made by Faith prize goes to **RavynJensen** for the lovely idea about the castaways seeing the First. Several of you added on to that and suggested it as well. I will see what I can do about that to weave it into the story. Each of you though gets a big ol' cookie for your ideas, they were great and keep those eyes pealed, you may see them yet._

_EDIT: Also, I will have this season finished BEFORE three starts of LOST so there will be a period of waiting till I can update. I am going to try to write something Tabula Rasa related while we wait for the new season. My idea is to try to write on topics or questions, scenes, etc that weren't given much thought either in the show or this fic. If you have any suggestions or ideas on what you'd like to see written about, here's the time to tell me. It can be anything since each update will be separate snippets from this story but related to it all the same. Hope that made sense. Get those ideas in.  
_

_As always, read, enjoy and REVIEW. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: And Found  
&&&&&&&**

She hadn't planned to stop but Sun's voice was so stressed that it caught her attention right away. Immediately Faith knew something was wrong and inched closer to listen, not looking at Sun directly as she squatted down on her haunches and proceeded to look busy by digging her water bottle out of her bag.

"It's rattling in my sock drawer at home. Um, I can help you look if you want."

Sun shook her head but shot Jack a small smile of gratitude. "No, thanks. I'm sure I'll find it eventually." She turned away and headed up the beach without another word.

Faith quickly zipped up her bag, the water bottle now in her left hand.

"I know you were listening."

Faith swept her hair back from her face and squinted against the glare of the sun as she looked up at Jack. "Um, no I wasn't."

Jack smiled, shaking his head, and extended his hand.

Positive that the gig was up, she accepted the offer and muttered quick thanks as he pulled her to her feet.

"She lost her wedding ring."

Faith glanced over her shoulder in the direction Sun had disappeared. "Oh, I thought something was wrong."

"Something is wrong, her ring is missing."

She turned her attention back to Jack, eyebrow cocked. "I heard you the first time Doc, I ain't deaf. Forgive me though if a ring isn't just as high on my list as say, surviving our version of Gilligan's island."

Jack frowned at her; his reaction so expected that she almost chuckled at seeing it on his face. "Everyone has that one thing that they would hate to be apart from. Don't you have anything like that you'd hate to lose?"

He had her there. Faith frowned too but quickly wiped the expression off her face. "Yeah, I guess." She shifted to step around him and approach the water container. Jack followed, another reaction she expected.

"I haven't seen you at the hatch lately."

Faith peeped at him from beneath her eyelashes as she dipped her bottle in the water. "Aw, that's cute," She almost laughed at the sight of his face flushing, "You miss me."

"Faith…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "I haven't seen Locke either. Is there something I should know about?" The tone of his voice was suddenly serious. "Something you need to tell me?"

"Yeah, you need your eyes checked." She slammed the cap back on her bottle, twisting it roughly. "Cause I do my shifts, same goes for Locke. It might be news to you but we don't have to report to you every hour of the day and frankly Jack, what I do in my spare time is none of your damn business."

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, you never do but somehow you keep pushing my buttons. If we were any where else but here I would have dropkicked you already."

He seemed taken back by her admission but to his credit he didn't back down. "On any other subject Faith I'd trust your judgment but when it comes to Locke I'm not so sure you know what you're doing."

"He's one old man, I can handle it."

"He's not so old and it's not his physical nature you need to worry about, I don't trust him not to try to get you to lie and hide things from me again."

_Not his physical nature_, she almost died laughing but held it back. "And why is that?" She focused her narrowed eyes fully on his face. "You think Locke is some evil mastermind out to sabotage your campaign of justice or something? He believes this island is special, that it has some power, and if he wants to be delusional about it, let him Jack. Let him as well as the rest of the people around us pretend things are better than they really are because it's all they have left."

"At this point, I'm not worried about them Faith, I'm worried about you." At some point during her rant he had managed to reach out and rest his hand comfortably on top of her shoulder, comfortable at least for him. It took everything she had not to grab his wrist and snap it back as hard as she could. The idea hit her so fast she hesitated and almost stepped back.

For some reason, the thought bothered her. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt Jack because he was Jack but a part of her wanted to get out the frustration festering deep in the pit of her stomach, the seething anger that needed room to vent and needed it as of yesterday. There was no explanation as to why it was there, why she felt that way, but she did.

"You should worry about someone who wants the attention Jack, like Kate for instance." Faith shrugged off his hand and finally did take a step back. "Look, I appreciate the gesture but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I noticed."

She forced her expression to reflect innocence, brown eyes flashing. "That I'm a girl? I'm flattered." Faith chuckled as he flushed again, this time it being him that was uncomfortable.

"Keep in mind what I said Faith and if anything changes, if something comes up, I hope you know that you can always come to me, no matter what it is." Jack didn't leave her time to respond and merely turned away.

She stood there watching as he made his way up the beach and her fingers unconsciously tightened around her bottle. The force instantly crumpled the plastic, and it went unnoticed as the water splashed all over the sand at her feet.

&&&&&&&&

"Let's take a break."

Faith watched as Locke wiped the sweat from his forehead and moved to squat down on a log behind them. She kept her hands on her hips, glancing around the forest. "I'm beginning to think our luck is running out."

"Nonsense. We can't give up, you said yourself that-"

"Six stations total John. First off, we have no clue how big the island actually is. It could be days before we even come close to another hatch and secondly, even if we do manage to find one, there's no guarantee these Others won't try to hack us up into tiny pieces, honey glaze our bones, and eat us." She noticed him shoot an amused glance her way and she shrugged, still looking around. "It could happen, I saw it in a movie once."

"If we give up now, if we don't keep looking then you'll never find out what's on that tape Faith. Is that what you really want?"

She ground her teeth together but after a minute shook her head. "No, I want to know what's on it. I have to know."

"Then we keep looking."

"Say we find another hatch and it has a VHS player." Faith finally focused on Locke. "What if I don't like what I learn?"

"I don't know the answer to that."

She nodded. "Strange thing is, neither do I."

"Why do I have the feeling you might know more of what's on the tape then you're letting on?"

"Maybe cause you're a curious bastard?" Faith flashed him a quick grin. "And sometimes you manage to be right." She shrugged and paused to scratch her forehead, eyebrows furrowing. "Do you believe in demons John?"

"You mean like things that go bump in the night?"

Faith nodded and focused her attention back on the older man again. "Pretty much."

Locke studied her, face not once betraying anything that was going on inside his mind. He nodded. "Personal demons definitely, otherworldly type stuff…." He hesitated before continuing. "I didn't use to."

"And now?"

"And now I do."

"What changed your mind?"

Locke stood up from the log and adjusted the straps on his backpack. "The island."

"Ah, the island, of course."

He ignored the sarcasm that dripped from the words. "Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I'm just curious."

"Maybe you're a horrible liar."

_Stalemate_. Faith watched him carefully, taking note he wasn't moving and he was remaining silent. The frustration and anger in the pit of her stomach swelled and burst in a wave of heat up her throat.

"When we first met you asked me what I do for a living John and I didn't think you were ready for the answer. I didn't think anyone here was ready for the truth but I think if I'm going to get any answers, I have to tell someone." She kept her eyes glued to his as if waiting for the reactions he would try to block from her noticing. "Truth is John, I don't have a real job, not in the sense of nine to five but I do have a job. My job is to make sure that those very demons I believe in, the ones you now claim to believe in as well, stay away from those that aren't aware of them, those they could hurt. I kill the very same demons that would kill you, Walt, and Claire's baby. That's my job."

Locke swallowed and stayed quiet for only a minute. "Is that what it means to be a Slayer?" As soon as the question escaped him, he knew he had made a mistake. Locke had no time to react before he found himself flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him and the sole of Faith's black boots was pressing him down to the forest ground by the neck. He didn't struggle at seeing her eyes blazing down at him and settled for lifting his hands in a silent truce.

"What do you know about that?" Faith snarled. "Who are you?"

"I never lied to you about what I was." Locke licked his lips, nervous as he answered. "Charlie told me that's what Ethan called you. He told me Ethan seemed to know exactly who you were and that even he could see it made the other man nervous. Whoever you were Charlie said was enough to scare a man so far gone that he'd kill for what he wanted."

Faith let up slightly on the pressure but didn't remove her boot completely from his neck. "So now what Locke? Is this where we part ways and when I return to the beach, I'm greeted by pitch forks and torches?"

"No. It isn't. I swear it." He shook his head. "Nothing like that Faith but I'm trying to understand what's going on, I'm trying to understand you."

She took a step back from him, watching with careful eyes as Locke stumbled back on his feet.

"What you are or what you can do isn't the debate here Faith, I've seen too many good things come from your selflessness whether or not you realized it, and just like a lot of people from the plane, I trust you."

"I feel a 'but' coming on."

"But…" Locke chuckled. "I also realize that whatever it is that makes you who you are, it also makes you different from the rest of us in a way that I'm positive many won't be able to understand or embrace. I think the island, destiny, whatever you want to call it; I think that's why it put us together. We can help each other and most of all, I know you'll keep my secret just like you hopefully know I'll keep yours."

"How can you say that when you know I don't completely trust you?"

"Because right now Faith, I'm all you have." He rubbed at his neck. "And we want the same thing, the truth."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She took her hand off the handle of her Jackal, not even realizing until that very moment she had been squeezing it with a Vulcan like death grip. "Stab me in the back and not even Jack will be able to save you from the world of pain I'll put you in. I think you understand me, don't you John?"

Locke nodded. "Crystal clear."

Faith forced the smile on her face, eyes still watchful for any sign that he was being less than honest. She found none. "Good."

&&&&&&&&

She hit the Execute button and watched as the numbers reset. Faith leaned back in the chair and chewed on her bottom lip as she swiveled it from side to side.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your mind was elsewhere."

She twisted the chair to see Sayid at the entrance to the dome, an amused look on his face. "You're one to talk Mr. I've been gathering supplies all week for my secret love get-away." She grinned, "Don't think I don't notice when stuff goes missing from here."

Sayid chuckled and held up his hands. "I am only borrowing a few things, no need to worry."

"Borrowing for what?"

"I made a tent for Shannon down on the beach."

Faith let out a low whistle under her breath. "Not even two months and you're already moving in together, nice."

"Dude, that's so what I said." Hurley proclaimed as he walked up behind Sayid, clasping a hand on the other man's shoulder. He slowly removed it at seeing the look Sayid gave him. "But I mean, like in a total non-violent, I'm just teasing and please don't hurt me kind of way."

Sayid wiped the expression of irritation from his face and let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. He made his way towards the exit, throwing her a quick wave before he disappeared.

"He seems happy."

"He does." Hurley glanced around; eyes lingering on the counter and then the computer. "Want me to uh, do that?"

Faith swiveled the chair around and pushed away from the desk, sliding directly up in front of Hurley. She eyed him warily. "Why?"

"Dude, have you seen yourself lately?" He took a step back, "I mean, not that you're ugly or that you – Okay, look." Hurley cleared his throat. "You and I both know you haven't been sleeping all that well and being that you like to do lone ranger stuff and go out into the forest for days, well, I just assumed that getting some rest wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"It's not."

"Yeah, it's… not." He paused. "It isn't?"

"Nope, definitely not." Pushing with her feet flat against the concrete floor, Faith slid the chair back towards the computer and waited to stand up until after it had come to a complete stop. "I'll take a nap and you sit at the computer and imagine it has dirty pictures on it or something." She laughed at seeing him blush almost beet red. "Or not, that's so up to you man." Faith almost skipped by him, pausing to lean over and press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thanks Hurley, you rock."

She made her way to the bedroom and swore underneath her breath at the sight of a person already lying on the bottom bunk. "Who the hell is…" She approached and stopped a foot away from the bed, hands on her hips as she eyed Jack. "Don't you have medicine to create from guacamole seeds or something?"

He didn't open his eyes and merely continued to lie there on his back. "Nope, all out of guacamole seeds."

"Mango maybe? Helpful and it smells so good!"

A corner of his mouth tilted upwards but his eyes still remained closed. "I'm taking next shift so I thought I'd prepare myself." One of his eyes popped open and focused on her. "Isn't it your shift now?"

"Hurley ordered me bed rest and here I am. Well, there I was gonna be," She pointed at the bottom bunk, "But you're there already and golly, I just don't sleep with boys until they buy me something fancy."

Both of his eyes were open by this point and she grinned before jumping up and sliding her way onto the top bunk.

Faith leaned her head over the side so she could peer down at him. "I'm just kidding Jack-"

"I know." He nodded. "You were just-"

"They really don't have to buy me anything at all." Faith flipped over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Did Sun ever find her ring?"

"I think so."

"Ah, that's good. I guess." She said nothing else, folding her hands onto her stomach and listened to Jack shifting around on his own sheets. "Need me to sing you a lullaby?"

"No."

"Good, I don't know any. How about a bedtime story? I have an awesome one about a girl who fights vampires."

"Uh, no." What was probably a pillow muffled his reply and what she was positive she heard, his laughter as well. "Thanks."

Faith chuckled. "Your loss, it's a good one."

&&&&&&&

"Come. I have something to show you."

Faith looked up from her bag, squinting at the sight of Danielle standing by the edge of the forest. She straightened hoisting the strap to her shoulder. "I'm not exactly sure I want to right now. You and I have some serious issues to work out, issues like me not pummeling you for the baby incident."

Danielle glanced around then motioned for her to hurry. "You must come. There is not much time."

She disappeared into the trees leaving Faith standing there shaking her head. "I'll never figure out that woman, it's like she doesn't understand a word I say." Grudgingly she followed after the Frenchwoman.

It wasn't long before they stopped near a clearing of forest and Faith looked around. "Okay, now what?"

Danielle shushed her, pressing a finger against her own lips before she pointed towards the tree line opposite them. "There. Do not see it?"

Faith squinted, leaning forward and her eyes automatically landed on what Danielle was so hard pressed to show her. A net was strung up in the trees, a heavy object obviously caught within the swinging ropes. "Who or what is it?"

"It is one of them." Danielle whispered as she stared at the net.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start with the violence." She made the move to go forward but Danielle caught her arm.

"No, you must wait."

"Why?"

"That." Danielle pointed again. "That is why you must wait."

Faith stood there, Danielle's hand still on her arm and she watched as a thick trail of black smoke began to pour out from the trees. The person in net began to struggle even harder and scream but it was to no avail. The black smoke growled and hissed, completely engulfing the net and the person inside.

"What the-"

The smoke roared, a familiar sound, and the trees shook from the impact of echo. It drowned out the screams moments before the sound stopped indefinitely. She continued to watch with wide eyes as the smoke began to morph into shapes, never staying in one true constant form. It flashed before her eyes, images she recognized as the cross, gravestones, and weapons but it was the images of Kakistos, the one demon she had truly feared, that made her stumble back and fall to her knees.

"What is this?" Faith looked around to find Danielle gone and when she looked forward again the net and smoke had disappeared as well. There was nothing left but endless miles of sand. "What is this?"

"It's death."

Her head jerked to her left, finding the first slayer standing there, the dark eyes staring her down relentlessly.

"War is coming to your door." She hissed. "And with you, you bring death." The first slayer snarled and before Faith could react, the dark woman tackled her to the ground, her cold fingers wrapping easily around her neck. She struggled but couldn't breathe and the fingers tightened, shaking her into a black unconscious nothing.

"Faith!"

The hands continued to shake her.

"Faith!"

She jerked awake, eyes shooting open, and Faith glanced around to find herself still on the top bunk in the hatch. The hand that had been shaking her slid away and she rubbed at her head as she leaned up on her elbows and peeked over at the person still waiting beside the beds.

"Is everything okay?"

She nodded and looked away. "Yeah Kate, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"It's almost time for my shift."

How long had she been sleeping?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kate frowned. "You were screaming. I've never heard anyone scream like that before, it was…" She licked her lips as if suddenly nervous, "You sounded like you were struggling for your life."

Faith flopped back down on the bed and rubbed her eyes. "I'll be fine, it was just a dream."

Kate looked like she was going to argue, the look of disbelief obvious on her face but instead she moved away and disappeared back towards the dome. Faith continued to lie there, staring up at the ceiling but for the first time, not really seeing it.

_And with you, you bring death._


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Read and** REVIEW**. That is all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Abandoned  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her dreams had become more disturbing as of late but thankfully they had been devoid of visits from The First. Not saying that they had ever been walks in the park to begin with but usually they were full of puzzles, the violence only heightened when it proved a point or showed the future. With the new dreams she was having, she wasn't sure anymore.

Faith rubbed her eyes lazily. Night after night, she woke up filled with the suspicion that she was missing something in her dreams, some valid chunk of information and it bothered her. True, she had never had proper Watcher training and that with it maybe she wouldn't feel so lost but the opportunity – no, the desire- had never been what she wanted. Now, she was afraid that she was paying for that choice.

_If Buffy was here – No, can't think that way. Won't think that way. Ever._

Faith rubbed her eyes again.

"Something's bothering you."

"Nice detective work Sherlock," She shot a look at Locke, smirk on her face. "What gave it away?"

He smiled back and shrugged. Locke took a seat beside her and for a minute, both watched as the sun began to rise, coating the ocean and beach in an array of bright colors. "Nightmares again?"

"I already told you, they're not nightmares." Faith thread her hands through her hair and kept them there, setting her elbows on her bent knees. "I've had these types of dreams since I was sixteen. I grew up learning to depend on them. If I didn't have them, that would worry me."

"What are they usually about?"

"Death, destruction, all those things that makes my life mine. They're like puzzles, little pieces of information that fit a bigger picture." She grunted, "A type of twisted hallucination that usually comes to me when I try to sleep. The Powers that Be think it's funny to screw around with my head and call that helping me."

"Powers that Be?" Locke continued to watch the sky. "Is that like God?"

"Eh, not as high up. Even Heaven uses the corporate system."

He chuckled but grew serious right away. "Think they have any part in why we're here?"

"I don't know, but whatever is building up on this island, it ain't a beach resort I can tell you that."

"I've had dreams since we arrived here. I blew them off as nightmares but the more I think about it, the more I believe I was wrong."

Faith turned her head to study him. "What kind of dreams?"

"I thought they were visions; some were about me in my wheelchair, others were about the people on this island, Boone for example…"

"You saw him covered in blood didn't you? Just about the time you had the dream about the plane?"

"Yeah." Locke locked eyes with hers, his own filled with confusion and a sliver of suspicion. "How'd you know that?"

"I had the same one." Faith looked away. "Sometimes I dream about what's going to happen, I guess you'd label that a premonition, but I also can get bits and pieces from other people's subconscious. Guess you were the lucky donator for that day."

"How does that work?"

"Once again, I really don't know. I just do my job and try to stay alive in the process."

He nodded as if he understood exactly what she meant and she almost hit him out of spite. "When are you gonna show me what else you can do?"

"I can punch you in the face if you want and we'll see how much it hurts." She smirked.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"It does if I punch you straight into next week."

Locke let out a real, hearty laugh that echoed and for a split second, she was actually happy it was Locke that knew her secret. Then again, maybe it was just relief from the fact that at least one person knew the truth. Burdens were always a pain to carry no matter how small.

"I still don't know if I believe vampires are real."

"If we ever get back to LA, I'll introduce you to my friend Angel."

"I thought you didn't have any friends back home."

It wasn't home but she didn't correct him. Faith turned her attention back to the ocean. "Yeah, me neither."

&&&&&&&&

"I am telling you, I saw him! Stop acting like I'm a crazy person, damn it!"

Faith cocked an eyebrow at hearing Shannon's shrill voice and she turned to see the blonde storming down the beach, Sayid following not too far behind. She covered her eyes with her right hand, the other holding her water bottle and continued to watch, Shannon turning every so often to yell at Sayid before she turned and continued shouting away from him. Regardless of what direction, she was still fuming at him and by the look on his face, he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Ah, a lovers spat." A feminine voice chuckled. "Those two must really be in love."

She looked over to see Rose, the African-American woman that had been helping Hurley earlier that week with the food. "Any clue what they're fighting about?" She looked back towards Shannon and Sayid again just as they vanished into the forest.

"Poor girl swears up and down she saw Walt the other night. Said he was standing in her tent, trying to tell her something."

Faith's gaze froze in the direction the two had disappeared.

"Honey, you alright? You're awfully pale."

"It's natural, I don't tan." She sent Rose a tight-lipped smile. "But thanks for the concern."

"Maybe if you got out of that hatch once in a while, it might do you some good?" Rose smiled back sweetly. "You and Jack have been spending a lot of time down there together and-"

"Whoa, uh, there is no Jack and I yo." Faith shook her head quickly. "Let's leave Jack and me in two separate sentences when we talk. How about that?"

The kind woman gave her a searching look but seeing as how Faith wasn't going to show any kind of emotion on her face other than irritation, she shrugged. "I just merely think you two shouldn't spend so much time down there."

"Can't be helped Rose." She bent to grab her bag, leaving it hanging loosely at her side as she straightened back up. "Besides, you want to fuss at someone, maybe you should be looking for Locke. The man practically can't function unless he's down there."

"I worry about all of you, you seem to put yourself through a lot of danger for everyone."

"It kinda comes with the territory." Faith muttered.

"Young girls like you shouldn't have to carry so many burdens."

She shot Rose a look, the woman still smiling at her in a comforting manner. "I'm strong enough to handle it."

Rose nodded. "And we're extremely grateful for that. I can't wait for Bernard to meet you. I have a feeling you two will get along!"

"Who's that?"

"Bernard is my husband."

"Oh," Faith nodded slowly. "Was he meeting you in LA?"

"No, he was on the plane, using the rest room when we went down." She paused as she spotted the look Faith was giving her. "Trust me honey, he's alive, you'll see."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." Rose's hand rose, her fingers clasping a thick gold band that she had attached to her necklace. "Woman's intuition, you'll see." She smiled one more time, patting Faith on the shoulder, then turned and began making her way towards a group of survivors near the trees.

_Young girls like you shouldn't have to carry so many burdens._

Faith snorted and turned away only to bump into Claire standing behind her.

"I've been looking for you."

Her eyes widened as she looked at the tiny blonde, Aaron clutched protectively in her arms. They were both looking at her, Aaron's face filled with contentment at being held so snuggly to his mother but Claire's face was serious, her eyes glittering with what Faith could only label as hope and expectancy.

"Uh…" Faith grimaced, glancing around. "You have?"

"Aaron," Claire nudged her head towards the baby, "Wants you to hold him while I take a shower."

"Hey now, I'm not your babysitter! Why not get Locke to do it? Didn't I see him around your tent earlier?" Faith frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "What about Charlie?" As soon as his name came out of her mouth, Claire's look darkened and she shook her head. "Okay, screw that idea." She let out a loud sigh. "Look Claire, babies and me? Well, we just don't like each other, total enemies."

"Nonsense." Claire moved forward with a grin and there was no time to turn and run.

Dropping the baby wasn't an option. Faith suppressed mild panic as she gathered the child in her arms and maneuvered him to a more comfortable position.

"Make sure you support his head." Claire clapped. "See, you're a natural!"

"This is the biggest bad idea of all bad ideas Claire. I don't know a single thing about babies and I-" She was surprised at hearing Claire giggle at her, the woman shaking her head with a gentle smile. "Claire, I'm serious."

"Yeah, seriously scared of a baby no less!"

"No, I-" Faith paused as Aaron made a soft gurgling sound and his tiny hand reached up, fingers curling around a thick lock of her hair. She stared down at him as he continued to coo and smile.

"See, he adores you. Aaron knows when he's safe with someone."

_Safe._ Faith glanced up at Claire sharply. "Why me? What's going on?"

The Australian shifted uncomfortably on her feet but didn't look away. "I don't know anyone else." Claire cleared her throat. "You're the only one besides Locke that I trust with Aaron right now Faith. Charlie's acting like he knows more about my baby then me and I just…" She blinked back what Faith thought were the beginnings of tears. "I hate to ask you but I just didn't know where else to turn."

Faith swallowed the sigh that had been resting on the tip of her tongue and nodded in acceptance, her eyes drifting back down to see Aaron still holding her hair in a death grip, his blue eyes watching her. "Fine but hurry up."

&&&&&&&&&

She was timing how long Claire stayed gone. It had only been twenty minutes and she awkwardly glanced at Aaron to see that he was fast asleep. Faith forced herself to relax and she shifted her attention to the ocean, her body rocking back and forth. She didn't even realize she was doing it.

The sky was beginning to darken but it had nothing to do with the sun. It remained high in the sky, but clouds had started to position themselves in front of it. A storm was coming and fast. Faith glanced back down at Aaron.

Never in a million years would she ever have imagined holding a baby. The very thought of having any of her own was the funniest thing she could ever visualize. Just the mere thought made her shudder. They said every little girl turned out to be just like her mother. If that was the case, Faith would rather she end up dead but that in itself would be ironic since her mother had been dead for several years now.

No, babies would never be a part of the jumbled mess she called her life. Even with Aaron in her hands she itched for a fight, something to dust, anything to put her fist through. She knew she couldn't explain it to Locke, couldn't even imagine where to start with Sayid and there just wasn't any attempting when it came to Jack but since the day of Boone's death, the day of her rebirth, a different kind of energy pulsed through her veins.

It was dark, it made her violent, almost thirsty for blood and despite these things, it comforted her. She knew without a doubt through death she had somehow channeled the essence of the first slayer. To what extent, she wasn't sure but it made her feel alive, ready and there was no denying it. She didn't want to.

Maybe this is what Buffy had tried to explain to her not to long ago. They had both attempted to mend the gap between them, each seeing the differences as well as the connections between them. Like she had expected; Buffy was the first to extend the white flag.

_Faith continued to stare, the words for once not coming out of her mouth and she wasn't sure they ever would. At least not the right words._

_The blonde slayer continued to pummel the punching bag, her eyes locked on it as if seeing a face she desperately wanted to smash. They said it was always easier to bowl when you imagined someone you didn't like as the pins. Guess it worked for gym equipment as well._

_Faith grunted as Buffy hit the bag again and it swung back, almost rocking clean out of Faith's hands as she tried to hold it steady. "Buffy, I… I had no clue."_

"_Neither did they until I started singing." Buffy punched the bag again. "You should have seen their faces, when they found out I hadn't been in a hell dimension after all." She punched with both fists this time. "That I'd actually been… you know, okay." Buffy finally took a step back, wiping at her sweaty forehead._

"_What was it like?"_

"_Peaceful…" Buffy answered quietly. "And safe. It was as if I knew I was finished, that I was ready to let go."_

"_It sounds nice B. Almost makes this whole gig not so bad after all." Faith winced as the words slipped out of her mouth and she waited for the explosion. When nothing happened she glanced over to find Buffy nodding._

"_Yeah, almost."_

_Faith hesitated again. "Think we'll all be so lucky?"_

_Buffy's gaze shifted from the punching bag to Faith, the only sound in the room coming from the ticking of the clock hanging above the door. She nodded. "We've all done our time."_

_The double meaning wasn't lost on Faith._

Sometimes when she thought back on it, Faith led herself to believe it was because Buffy saw something in her that she recognized in her own self, something other than just a destiny to fight the dark forces of evil and it allowed her to force back her doubts and suspicions of the other slayer. When it came down to it, they were similar and it had taken Faith years after Buffy had to realize it.

In truth, Faith knew what it was without a moment's hesitation. They were both slayers, young women chosen to give up their lives in order to save those they didn't know and those that would never realize how close they came to never seeing a tomorrow. Slayers: the strong fighters who wore the disguise of an innocent face. At one time that had been enough to make her laugh.

Now she was no longer alone in her duty. Young women woke up everyday with the realization that their lives were more than just school and boys. It was now a life full of responsibility, power, ultimate knowledge, and for those that needed it, even a chance of redemption. All over the world, there were those just like her, and no matter how hard she denied it, Faith knew deep down the truth of who she saw in the mirror, a little girl who was lost.

"I wish I had a camera."

Faith shook herself from her thoughts and with a raised eyebrow, shifted to stare at Jack.

"You look, uh, you look different holding a baby."

Faith glanced down at Aaron who was beginning to wake up then shot her gaze back to Jack. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean, not different really but more…" He scratched at the back of his neck. "It's a good look for you."

"Wow, I've never been hit on with the baby line before." She flashed him a smile as he stepped forward to look down at Aaron. "Maybe I should rent one and carry it around."

"You ever think about having kids?" Jack chuckled, smiling down at Aaron as he opened his eyes.

Faith didn't even hesitate. "No."

If he noticed how fast and stiff the answer came out, he didn't mention it. Jack opened up his mouth to say something else when Faith spotted Claire heading towards them.

"Oh thank you God."

As soon as Claire had Aaron back, Faith tried her best to slink off unnoticed but it was easier thought then done. Claire continued to stand there with Jack and talk, every so often gushing at Faith as to what a great person she was. It made her extremely uncomfortable and it wasn't until Jack touched her elbow and she jerked that she became aware of Claire heading back towards her own tent.

"Rose told me it'd be a good idea for me to get some sun," Jack smiled, "I was gonna talk a walk, want to join me?"

"I'm not sure I'm up for a share more about me walk right now Doc."

"That's alright, I'll talk and you can listen."

"Nice try but no mango." Faith smirked. She paused to slide her bag onto her shoulders. "I might go to the hatch and–"

"Locke's got the hatch covered, he'll be fine for a few hours by himself and I agree with Rose, too much time down there isn't good for anyone."

"He's down there more than I am!"

Jack chuckled and positioned his hand under her elbow. He turned her towards the direction of the trees and she was so surprised by the unspoken demand that she failed to react immediately.

"Let me get some water and then we'll-" Jack was cut off as Faith suddenly wrenched her arm free of his grip. Before he could even open his mouth to say anything, her hand shot out and caught the object seconds before it hit him in the face.

Faith pulled back, staring down at the golf ball resting in the palm of her hand. "Since when did we move the golf course down here?" She paused, aware that Jack was staring at her. "What?"

"And Hurley calls me the Jedi."

"Oh very funny." Smiling, Faith tossed the ball into the air, which he caught easily, and she shoved him on the shoulder before walking up the beach. Faith paused and threw him a look over her shoulder. "Well, are you coming or not?"

He followed and they made their way towards the forest. Rose caught her eye as she passed the woman's tent and she grinned as if she knew a secret. Faith couldn't help herself and she stuck out her tongue, trying to ignore Rose's chuckling as they continued past her.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N**_Um... Nothing to say except I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. Thank you again for all the feedback and for reading the story. Please review if you haven't lately. It gives me an idea as to who is still hanging around or if you even like it. That's always a good thing to know. :) You guys that have been reviewing almost every time or every time I update, you deserve the biggest cookie and a plaque or something, you completely keep me going. Without you, there would be no Faith Tabula Rasa fic at all. It's appreciated from the very depths of my soul. Here's to you._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Collision  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Golf is accuracy."

"Golf is boring." Faith glanced up to see everyone staring at her. She shrugged as if apologizing then went back to messing with the hangnail on her index finger.

Kate continued to taunt Jack while Hurley and Charlie looked on, both men occasionally heckling the doctor as well.

"Fine." Jack chuckled. "I accept your challenge. Three holes, whoever hits the ball the farthest will have bragging rights." He flashed Kate a smile then turned his attention quickly to Faith. "You sure you don't want a piece of me too?"

Faith froze, looking up again to see him waiting for an answer, and for a split second, she shifted her gaze to Kate. The look on the other woman's face could probably be labeled as jealousy but it fled just as quickly as it appeared, Kate blinking as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah Faith, let's show him how it's done."

"I haven't played golf since… never so I doubt there'd be much I could show him, golf-wise that is." Faith ignored Charlie and Hurley snickering behind them, but her eyes still watched Kate. She knew that teasing the woman was a little bit shallow but it was just too easy an opportunity to pass up.

Kate grunted and turned her attention back to Jack. "Let's do this then."

&&&&&&&&

Charlie wasn't aware of Faith glaring at him until Hurley hit him on the back of the head. "Bloody hell man, what are you-" He stopped his rant just as he fixed his attention to where she stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face.

"Hurley, man, take a walk will ya?"

He didn't argue with her and began walking the other way towards the beach. Kate and Jack had long disappeared over the hill towards the forest, Jack searching for the ball he had managed to lodge deep into the trees. Kate had taunted him the whole way and Faith could still hear the woman's voice as Jack continued to search the weeds and bushes.

Charlie shifted on his feet, glancing around nervously before he looked back at Faith who had continued to glare. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"You haven't done anything yet."

"That's right." Charlie straightened. "I haven't."

"Did you happen to miss the yet part?"

"And who made you a bloody psychic?"

"I had a nice, long conversation with Claire today." Faith paused. "Okay, so it was nice for her and not very long but that's beside the point."

"Is everything okay? Is Aaron-"

"Everything's fine, Aaron and Claire aren't the problem."

"Are you trying to say that I am?" He pointed at himself, frowning. "That's ridiculous!"

"Man, signing all those adoptions papers was a bitch wasn't it?"

"Wha-"

"Oh, that's right." Faith chuckled. "You never adopted Aaron; he's not your son, he's Claire's." She sent him a scolding look. "I get that you care about Aaron Charlie, and you care for Claire in a way that's nauseating, but when it's all said and done, you're just some stranger she met because of a plane crash."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at! I care for Claire and the baby…"

"And it's real touching, especially the part where Claire feels threatened by the fact you seem happy about ordering her around when it comes to Aaron. She's new at this whole mother thing and half of it is finding out what works and what doesn't on your own. She doesn't need you hassling her on top of things."

"What would you know? Do you have any kids?"

"I'm pretty sure I know a whole lot more about responsibility then you do." Her eyes flashed but she managed to keep her voice low. "She knows you care about her Charlie, she appreciates you being there but some things a woman has to decide on her own, especially a single one when it comes to her baby."

He seemed hesitant. "Did she… Did she ask you to speak to me about this?"

"No. I decided to stick my nose in it, no point in beating around the bush. We both know Claire's too sweet of a person to say anything to you about it or else she would have a long time before now." Faith shifted her attention to the woods to see that Kate and Jack had completely disappeared. "It might be a good idea for you to start giving Claire some space." Faith turned away back towards the beach and immediately Charlie followed.

"You won't try to turn her against me will you?"

She glanced at him as they walked and the vibe of insecurity and worry hit her like a strong wave. "No Charlie, only you can do that."

&&&&&&&

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Locke lifted his eyes up from his crossword puzzle, his eyebrows raised.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Faith met his gaze openly, not even pausing as she continued to hit the end of the pencil on the table. Tap. "Is this bothering you?"

"What's a ten letter word for yes?"

She chuckled and tapped it one more time before she pushed away from the computer. "I don't see how you can stand being coped up in here all the time and on top of that doing crossword puzzles. Sometimes it reminds me of…" Faith bit at her bottom lip and tossed the pencil onto the table beside him. "Never mind."

"What?" Locke laid his own pencil down, still focused on her. "Reminds you of what? Prison?"

"I was gonna say a library but sure, that works." She grinned as he started to apologize. "I'm teasing ya, lighten up." Faith stuck her hands into her jeans and shrugged. "It was harsh man, just sitting there day after day and doing nothing but thinking about what I'd done. Sure, three meals a day, a TV, the occasional movie and weights, sometimes that's all a girl like me could ask for but at night, all I had were the thoughts you know?"

"What exactly did you do?"

"I thought we already skimmed over this chapter in my book."

"No," Locke corrected, "You said you had made a mistake and someone ended up dead, you didn't say how or why."

He was right. She licked her lips but nodded. "A couple years back I was doing my thing with the Buffy chick I mentioned before… I slipped up." She shrugged again. "I ended up staking a guy who was coming to us for help. I tried to blow it over and lay low but Buffy, man, she wouldn't have it." Faith chuckled. "Leave it to B, always trying to do what's right. I never could stand that before, had major issues with the whole good girl routine."

"Is she like you? A slayer?"

She nodded. "She was the original chosen one until she died the first time."

If possible, Locke's eyebrows rose even higher and Faith couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a real funny story. See-"

The entrance door to the hatch slammed open and they were facing it as Jack and Kate stumbled in, a body held between them. Faith wasn't sure what surprised her more, the sight of them or the tall dark-skinned man that followed.

"Get some pills and some alcohol!" Jack ordered. "And some gauge patches, anything. Go, go!"

Kate rushed off leaving Jack with most of the weight and the other man moved up behind them to take her place.

"No." Jack shook his head continuing towards the bedroom. "I've got him."

Faith moved forward at the same time as Locke, both following Jack as he stumbled his way into the bedroom and finally managed to reach the lower bunk bed. Just as he was about to lie the body down, the warning sound for the countdown went off.

"Locke, the button." Faith snapped her fingers and didn't look to see him disappear as she ducked down beside Jack to help. Her eyes went wide at seeing the man's face, his shirt soaked in blood. "Sawyer?"

Jack ignored her, bending over to begin stripping off the ruined shirt and Faith stepped out of the way just as Kate returned with her arms full of medical supplies. She watched them for a few minutes before glancing around and took note that the new arrival was missing. The alarm had stopped beeping as well.

Casting one more look at Sawyer, Faith ducked back into the hallway.

&&&&&&&

It didn't take her long to find him or Locke, both men standing by the gun closet. As she approached, their conversation cut off and Locke glanced over, scratching at the top of his head.

"We have a problem."

Her reaction was instant. "How big and how do I kill it?"

Behind Locke, the man's eyes studied her, his facial expression never altering from a look of calm.

"And who the hell are you?" Faith took a step forward. "Did you do that to Sawyer? Where are the rest of them? Michael, Jin? Where is Walt?"

"Faith, calm down." Locke met her halfway, his hands up. "You have to listen to me, there's been an accident."

"Yeah Locke, I'm not blind!" She pointed over her shoulder. "Did you happen to miss Sawyer coming in here with a bullet wound in his shoulder?" She focused back on the larger man. "I want answers."

"I am Mr. Eko and I am sorry for your friend."

"That's not good enough. What happened?" Eyes flashing, Faith shoved Locke out of the way and stepped up close to Eko. "Where are the others?"

He stared down at her, once again his expression not changing.

"Faith, Shannon's dead. Mr. Eko said-"

Locke hadn't even finished the sentence when she reached out and grabbed Eko by the shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"Faith!"

She felt Locke's hand land on her shoulder and without looking, she reached out with her left to grab his wrist and twist it back. Cursing, Locke fell against the gun racks the very moment she let him go. Faith kept her eyes on Eko as she yanked him forward and then slammed him into the wall again. "Where?"

"Stop, that's enough Faith!"

A different pair of hands grabbed at her this time but she allowed Jack to pull her back, her eyes still glued to Eko. Jack yanked her out of the closet, throwing her a sharp look before he turned to eye the stranger.

"What is going on?"

Locke rubbed at his wrist as he pushed away from the rack. "There was an accident in the woods when they were bringing Sawyer back and Shannon was shot."

"Is she-"

"She's dead Jack."

"And the others? What about Sayid?" Jack glanced between the two of them. "What about them?"

"Who shot her?"

Jack glared at her again but Faith simply glared back.

"The Arab man is fine, as are the others, but I am afraid Ana-Lucia is too scared at the moment to let them go. She is afraid-"

"Did you say Ana-Lucia?"

It was Faith's turn to throw a look at Jack. "You know this bitch?"

"Faith!" Jack shifted his attention back to Eko. "You're gonna help us get them back or we're going to take these guns," He motioned to the racks in the closet, "and do it ourselves."

"Please." Eko spoke calmly. "She thought she was protecting us from the others on the island. She did not know that Shannon was one of your people."

"Yeah, I can see exactly how you'd mistake Shannon for an island crazy." Faith snarled. "Jack, let's go before she kills somebody else."

"I told you it was a mistake." Eko moved away from the wall. "Enough blood has been shed today. If you wish to get your people, I will help, but only Jack may come. Jack and no guns."

"Do we look stupid? You can't honestly think that–"

"Okay." Jack nodded. "Let's go then."

"Jack!"

He waved her off as she opened her mouth to speak again. "He's right Faith. Shannon's dead, Sayid's being held hostage and the last thing we need is for a war to break out."

"Jack!" A voice came closer from down the tunnel. "Jack!"

They all shifted their attention towards the living room area, Eko even following slowly behind, and watched as Michael appeared with Sun right behind him.

"We've got a problem man." Michael panted. "Like big."

"I know; we're coming." Jack nodded. He turned to point at Faith, "But you're staying."

She bit back her scathing reply and nodded, shooting one more look at Eko before backing up a few steps. "If you're not back in thirty minutes, I'm coming after you."

Jack reached out to squeeze her shoulder as he passed. "Help Kate look after Sawyer. We'll be back as soon as we can."

&&&&&&&&&

Faith stopped as she reached the closed closet door and she turned to march back once again to the opposite wall. She had been pacing since Jack and Eko left the hatch.

"You're gonna make yourself nauseas."

She didn't even look at Locke sitting on the couch. Faith touched the wall and turned around. "Mind your own damn business."

"You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Then I guess now you'll think twice now about grabbing me." Halfway, she placed her hands on her hips and finally stopped. "You were talking to the Eko guy before I showed up."

"He said he's a survivor of the plane crash too. Four other people are with him."

"And he's positive they were all on the plane too?"

Locke nodded. "Not at first, they had an Ethan too for a while. They started out with twenty-three people including children and within two weeks, the Others had taken most of them."

"Taken them where?"

"He didn't say."

"And now Sawyer's injured and Shannon's dead." Faith ran her hands over her face. "How did this happen?" She growled. "I didn't even see it coming."

"You couldn't have stopped it Faith, don't blame yourself."

"You don't know that."

"Do you really think you're going to be everywhere 24/7? It's just not possible, even for you."

Faith dropped her hands to her side. "I know. Doesn't mean I can't try though."

She glanced over just as Kate came out of the bedroom. "How is he?"

"Stable." Kate flopped down on the sofa chair opposite of Locke. "He still has a bit of a fever but the medicine Jack gave him seems to have helped dull some of the pain."

"Did he say anything? Anything at all?"

"He's mumbling but that's about it."

"Sit down Faith."

"Don't tell me what to do." She narrowed her eyes at Locke. "I know you're trying to help or whatever but just don't alright?"

He nodded and glanced over at Kate. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She cleared her throat. "When he wakes up, he's gonna need water and some food."

"Go ransack the food pantry and see if there's anything in there you can give him." Faith nudged her head towards the back. "I'll look after Sawyer while you're gone." She quickly looked her over. "While you're at it, take a shower or something too, you're starting to smell."

The comment brought a small smile to Kate's face, one as if saying she knew what Faith was trying to do and Kate nodded, pushing up from the chair. "Okay. Be back as soon as I can."

Faith watched her go then glanced back over at Locke. "The button?"

"I'm on it."

&&&&&&&&

Sawyer lay there shirtless, drenched in sweat, and randomly muttering to himself. She sat by the bunk and watched him, eyes occasionally drifting past his face to zero in on the bandaged gun wound.

"He dug it out himself." Michael spoke up from behind her. "The bullet I mean."

Faith continued to stare at the white bandaged, blood already seeping through the gauze. "What happened?"

"They took my boy."

Her gaze went to Michael's immediately. "Repeat that?"

"There was another boat." Michael watched Sawyer. "We thought it was a rescue boat and it turned out to be them, the Others."

"Everyone thought they were coming for Aaron…" She whispered. "But they were coming for Walt."

"Sawyer tried to stop them, he had a gun, I guess Jack gave it to him just before we left, but they were faster." He nodded. "They blew up our raft and took Walt right out of my hands."

"I'll get him back Michael, I swear it."

He tore his gaze from Sawyer and locked eyes with her. "Why? Why help me?"

"It's not about you Michael, it's about Walt. Despite how you feel about me and no matter how dangerous you think I am, I like Walt and I don't want to see him hurt. He's just a kid."

"I think I seriously misjudged you."

Faith grunted turning away to look at Sawyer again. "I'm used to it."

"Before they came, Sawyer told me about you, said you weren't actually the one who was handcuffed on our plane. Is that true?"

"What does it matter now?"

"I just want to know why you'd do that, why you'd admit to something knowing full well how I or anyone else would react to it." He was still staring at her. "It's like you actually want people to not trust you."

Faith glanced over her shoulder at him. "No, I wasn't handcuffed to the marshal, Sawyer wasn't lying to you. Kate can do a lot of good here, more than she thinks she can, but that won't happen if people look at her like she's dirt. Me, I don't mind so much." She turned away again. "For a man who doesn't like to talk much, Sawyer sure does have a loud mouth."

"The people that Jack's coming back with…" Michael cleared his throat. "Their leader, I guess you'd call her that, Ana-Lucia? She killed one of them."

"How?"

"I don't know. She went out with him exploring one day to see what we could find out about where we were. She came back and he didn't."

"Is she a problem?"

"I don't like her if that's what you're asking but no, I don't think she meant to kill Shannon. Before we even came close to camp, there were five of them excluding us." Michael backed up from the doorway. "Cindy, the airplane stewardess that made it, she was taken right from under our noses. Whoever took my son, they took her without a struggle. They mean business."

"We'll get them back one way or another."

"Even if it means war?"

_War. War is coming to your door. _

She kept facing forward. "You can count on it."


	29. Chapter 28

_**A/N: **Woot, in two weeks my house should be back to normal with new carpet, walls, wood floors, cabinets and furniture! Floods are NEVER fun people. Please make sure you have insurance. (coughs) And now that I've successully pluged State Farm, here is an update for you. I am leaving while they finish remolding in order to stay out of the way so I will be in Texas visiting relatives for two weeks. I will update as soon as I get back but until then, enjoy this chapter, LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS especially you lurkers- I know you're out there hehe, and have a great two weeks! Mwah!_

_**Random: **Would you rather see another Faith crossover from me or an original story with Faith? Just curious:)**  
**_

_Piper _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: What Kate Did  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How's he doing?"

Jack looked up to see Faith in the doorway. "His fever is up again." He cleared his throat as he leaned over to check Sawyer's bandages. "I'm not sure if the medicine I gave him is actually helping, but I think when he gets some food, he might improve."

"What'd ya need?"

"Nothing. Kate went down the beach to get some fresh fruit." Satisfied the bandages were okay, Jack moved away and without glancing at her again, he walked towards the kitchen. "She should be back any minute."

Faith threw another look at Sawyer before she followed. "Are you mad at me? I feel this whole tension vibe thing going on."

"What? No, why would you think that?"

"Maybe cause you're hardly looking at me when I talk to you." She placed her hands on the counter as she stared at him. "What's up?"

"What's up Faith is that almost a day ago, I saw you lose control and shove a man twice your size into a wall." He duplicated her actions on the counter opposite her. "Want to explain to me what that was about?"

"I lost my temper. Bad things happen."

"That's not good enough and you know it. There's something you're not telling me."

"You're right Jack, there is. I'm actually a vampire slayer that has enhanced speed, strength and flexibility and it was just my damn luck that I got stuck on the one plane that would crash with me on it."

He stared at her in complete silence for several minutes before he frowned, his eyes flashing in anger. "Quit playing games every time I ask you a question. I want the truth Faith!"

"Jack?"

They both turned to see Locke standing by the entrance to the dome, the older man gazing in curiosity between the two of them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Five by five Locke." Faith shoved away from the counter. "Jack and I were just talking. What'd ya need?"

"The funeral is about to start. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, how about you Doc?"

"I'll be right behind you as soon as Kate gets back."

&&&&&&&&&&

"All I know is that I loved her and a part of me will never forget her." Sayid swallowed hard and turned away from the grave, no one making the move to stop him. One by one they came up to the grave, showing their respects as they put fistfuls of dirt on top of Shannon's covered body.

Faith remained standing where she was as Locke approached to throw in dirt, and she glanced around, noticing that only a few people from the tail end had come to the funeral. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of Rose holding an older man's hand and the woman caught her eye, smiling. So Bernard was alive after all.

Her gaze shifted to a lanky blonde woman with puffy eyes that stood behind them. Beside her was Eko. Faith studied him a few minutes before turning her attention back in the direction Sayid had walked off.

"He just needs some time alone." Locke mentioned as he watched her. "Are you coming back to the hatch?"

"Not right now." Faith looked over to see Jack already heading back that way. "I'll meet up with you later. Keep an eye on things."

He looked as if he was going to say something else but nodded and left her standing there.

Faith glanced one final time at the grave. There wasn't anything she could say that would change what had happened… or what would in the future.

&&&&&&&&&&

It didn't surprise her that she couldn't find Sayid. She imagined in his place, she wouldn't want to be found either. Faith stuck her thumbs into her belt loops as she stared at the incoming waves. She let her gaze sweep the vast ocean before looking left and right down the beach.

Though an usual silence had settled over the camp, people still moved about as if they hadn't buried a young girl less than two hours ago.

Faith paused at spotting someone she had never seen before. Automatically she knew it had to be Ana-Lucia. She was young looking in a black tank top and jeans, a mess of black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and she was currently busy making herself a tent. She was alone and by the looks at it, no one was making the attempt to help or befriend her anytime soon.

Faith kept her eyes locked on the other woman as she approached, not saying anything even after she stopped a mere foot away from her. At first, it seemed Ana-Lucia was going to ignore her but then she lowered the rock in her hand and glanced up, a lock of hair in her eyes.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No." Faith's reply was flat. "I just wanted to see what you looked like."

"Well, you've seen me."

"That I have."

"Is there anything else you wanted?" Ana-Lucia looked away and continued hitting the wooden stake into the ground so it would hold her tarp into place. Satisfied it would stay, Ana-Lucia tossed the rock aside and glanced up again. "Well?"

The spot Faith had been standing in was empty.

&&&&&&&&&&

The small beach area was beautiful and secluded. There were hardly any telltale signs humans had been there except for the one set of footprints she followed. Faith made her way down the beach until she came up behind Sayid. He didn't move but remained sitting there and staring out at the ocean.

"How did you find me?"

"Eh, it was easy." She lied as she slipped off her bag and took a seat next to him. For a long time, neither said anything and merely watched the coming and going of the tide.

"I brought Shannon here the night of your accident, the very night Boone died."

"It wasn't your fault Sayid, there was nothing you could have done."

He nodded and went quiet again for a few minutes. "I wanted to kill her."

Faith kept her gaze forward, not needing to ask whom he was talking about now. "What stopped you?"

"I realized no matter how dead I feel inside now, she's felt that way for a long time."

She slanted her gaze to study his side profile. "What's her story?"

"She used to be a cop."

"Yuck. Used to be?"

"Something happened, she would not tell me what exactly, but she did ask me to end her life. It was almost as if she was begging me and I could not bring myself to do it."

"You're a stronger person than me then. In your situation, I'm not sure I would have walked away."

"No, I'm not." Sayid answered finally looking at her. "We both know that."

Faith kept her gaze even with his. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing."

They both faced forward again watching the waves.

"Did you feel this way when Boone died? Empty inside?"

The question took her by surprise. "I didn't love him."

"No, but-"

"But empty, yeah, maybe. No matter what happens it's always hard when something you grow accustomed to is no longer there. Once you got to know them, he was a great person and so was she."

"Thank you Faith."

She turned her eyes to his once again. "What for?"

"So far everyone has shown me nothing but pity, saying their sorry when it's only because they don't know what else to say but you, you didn't even attempt to mask it."

"I wouldn't know where to start Sayid. The only thing I can tell you is you have to work through it and use it. A friend once taught me giving up isn't an option, pain can be your ally if you let it but you have to embrace it and then move on."

"It seems you are very wise for your age Faith."

"Actually my friend was wise beyond his but what can I say, I'm an old soul."

&&&&&&&&&&

Faith stopped directly in the doorway at the sight of Michael sitting in front of the computer, Locke leaning over his shoulder. "What's going on? You guys looking at porn?"

Locke barely suppressed his smile as he shook his head. "I showed Michael the video and I'm telling him how the computer works."

"Ah," She nodded slowly and flashed Michael a sympathetic grin. "Welcome to your new career." Faith turned and kept going, flinging her backpack onto the counter as she entered the kitchen. She hesitated as she turned on the faucet and stuck her hands under the running water. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long." Eko replied from the table. He watched her as she turned off the water and dried her hands, noticing she barely paid him any attention while moving around and gathering a few things to eat. "I do not wish to be on unfriendly terms with you."

Faith straightened and shut the refrigerator door with a flick of her finger. "Why's that?"

"Because I am not your enemy," Eko answered. "Nor do I wish to be."

"You didn't shoot and kill one of us so I don't think you need to worry about that for now."

"Ana-Lucia-"

"Made a mistake, I know." She nodded as she stepped around the counter. "We all make mistakes, I'm the last person who should be pointing fingers."

"You carry a heavy load on your shoulders. Does all of it belong to you?"

"What are you, a shrink?" Faith slid into the seat across from him, eying him as she sat down the water bottle and bowl of cereal onto the table.

"I am a priest."

"Oooh, okay. I get you now."

"Do you?"

"Of course." She smirked as she dipped her spoon into the bowl. "You're into forgiveness and the cleansing of sin. Let me guess, you're willing and ready to hear me confess my deepest, darkest sins."

"I take it you are not a very religious person."

"It depends on what day you ask me."

"A confession must be made with an honest heart. It is not enough to ask for God's forgiveness if you do not truly mean it."

"Agreed, especially if you're just going to do it again but surprise, tons of people do anyway." Faith lifted up the spoon, pausing right at her mouth. "That's religion for you, for a small fee you too can blissfully pretend everything's alright and it's all because you felt really bad about whatever it is you've done… but more than likely plan to do again the next day." She stuck the spoon into her mouth then sat back as she placed it back into the bowl and chewed thoughtfully on her cereal. "You don't look like a priest."

"I have not always been one."

"So what'd you do before taking people's money in exchange for holy reassurance?"

No emotion flickered across his face and Faith almost stomped her foot in exasperation. What exactly did it take to make this man upset? She sighed and stuck another spoonful of cereal into her mouth just as Locke slid into the booth beside her.

"Hello again."

She swallowed quickly and tore her gaze away from Eko to stare at him. "Where's Kate? I thought she was supposed to be down here looking after Sawyer."

"I don't know. When Jack and I came back, the alarm was going off and Sawyer was in the floor. No Kate."

"He alright?"

Locke nodded still looking at Eko. "He's fine." He cleared his throat as he noticed the man holding something between his hands. "What's that?"

"I have something to show you." Eko smiled. "But before I do, I want to tell you a story. Do you know of a biblical man named Josiah?"

"Oh snap, let me out." Faith poked Locke's side. "Story time always puts me to sleep. Let me out."

"Are you sure you-"

"Let me out!"

She was still grumbling as she exited the kitchen and ventured towards the bedroom, her cereal in one hand and her water bottle in the other. She could hear Eko and Locke speaking softly at the table but blocked them out. Double the belief, double the fun or something like that. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of Sun sitting beside Sawyer.

The Korean woman looked up and smiled. "Hello Faith."

"Hey." Faith noticed Sawyer was sound asleep. "I can take over from here."

"Are you sure? I was waiting to see if Jack was going to come back but-"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded. "Got nothing better else to do." She muttered as Sun escaped from the chair. "Go spend some time with Jin."

"Thank you Faith."

Sun left as she sat down still juggling her food and water. "Don't mention it."

Faith propped her feet up on the bed near Sawyer's legs, munching on her cereal as she watched him. It was amazing how much younger a person looked when they were asleep. Sawyer definitely looked less dangerous and moody. The thought made her snort. _Yeah, right._

Sawyer mumbled something as he shifted between the sheets but she remained still in the chair choosing instead to shove another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"He's been doing that since yesterday."

She didn't glance over at Kate in the doorway and swallowed. "What's he's saying?"

"I don't know."

"Where were you earlier? Locke said you took off without telling anyone."

Kate stepped forward, eyes still glued on Sawyer. "I…" She took a step back. "This place is making me crazy Faith. I keep seeing things that aren't there, remembering details about my life that I wish I could never think of again."

"Details like why you were in marshal custody?"

She perched carefully on the edge of the bed by Sawyer's pillow. "His name was Wayne." Kate whispered. "For as long as I could remember I called him my stepfather and I hated him. I hated him for making my dad go away; I hated him for beating my mother and hitting on me all the time. I hated him so much that I eventually killed him." She reached out and stroked Sawyer's hair. "Because of him I realized I'd never be good, not in the way it matters. I hated him for all of that but nothing compared to the hate I felt the day I found out he was actually my real dad."

"Was this before or after you killed him?"

"After." Kate drew her hand back and it fell limply in her lap. "Every time I look at Sawyer, I see a bit of Wayne in him, in that darkness and it makes me sick. I'm attracted to it and yet it's the last thing in the world I want."

"And what about Jack?"

"I won't ever be good Faith," Kate looked up, her eyes somber. It was easy to see a part of her had died that day she killed her father and she had never fully recovered. "And I won't ever have anything good either."

"It's hard to get sleep around this joint with you two cackling like hens."

Both Kate and Faith turned their attention immediately to Sawyer, watching as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Are we saved?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure I shouldn't go get Jack?"

Faith shook her head, helping Kate as they pulled Sawyer off the bed and he swore under his breath.

"Easy!" He grumbled, "The arms need to stay attached ladies."

She shot Kate a look over his head. "So nice to have you back Sawyer."

"I bet." Sawyer stood up slowly, one arm around Kate's shoulders and a hand on Faith's arm. He looked between the two of them. "Which one of you missed me more?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Take him outside Kate. I think his injury somehow cut off the flow of air to his brain."

Kate chuckled but nodded and slowly the two of them made their way through the hatch.

"Aw shucks Fire Cracker, you know you missed me."

She waved them on and turned, noticing the living area lights had been dimmed down. She slowly approached and Faith frowned at hearing the projector running. Eko and Locke were on the couch, both of them watching the screen, and she didn't have to look to know it was the orientation video.

"Haven't you guys watched this enough already?" She flopped down on the couch beside them. "Locke, you practically know it word for word now."

He shushed her. "Just watch."

Faith rolled her eyes but said nothing, propping her hand up on her open palm. It took her only a split second to realize more parts to the filmstrip had been added and she straightened as she stared at the man speaking on the screen.

"It does not matter who enters the code but the counter should be reset in a timely and orderly fashion. Along with this filmstrip, you have now received with your latest food drop a copy of the tape containing additional information for your assigned station guard. A video player will be provided later along with medical supplies." The man smiled but it was devoid of warmth.

"Once the station guard has viewed the tape, the video player must be destroyed. Please remember, this video should be viewed by the station guard and the station guard only to avoid a disturbance in your duty and improve overall performance."

He clasped his hands together as if it insinuated importance. "Do not, I repeat do not, attempt to watch the video or use the computer for any other purpose than with how you have been instructed. On behalf of the DeGroots, Alvar Hanso and all of us at the Dharma Initiative, thank you. Namaste. And good luck." He bowed and the screen darkened.

Faith's eyes met Locke's as she sat back, the film winding down and the screen turning pitch black. At the same time, both turned their attention back to her bag from where it was still sitting on the kitchen counter, the tape waiting inside.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: **_Well guess what, I'm in Texas right now and my brother has internet I can piggyback on to so here I am, updating you! Vacation is going well and I hope the day/night finds you good when you read this and a little better afterwards. For those celebrating in America, Happy Fourth of July. _

_I didn't hear from a lot of you, even the regular reviewers, so I hope you're just busy and happy doing other things and couldn't review because of that NOT because you hate the story now or disliked the update. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to par with the other chapters or a bit slow but I promise (or at least will try very hard) to not let that happen. _

_For those that did reply, THANK YOU as always. You help keep this story going with your kind thoughts, good criticisms, and wonderful suggestions! I've decided that I will be writing another Faith story too while we wait on Season Three so be on the look for that. No clue yet as to what kind but it will most likely be a crossover. Once again, here's the update. **Read, review, and have a great week!**_

**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: 23rd Psalm  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"The red… connects to the blue and…" Faith leaned over the appliance, fingers tangled in the wires near the back. "And when they go to the green at the bottom…" She grabbed the hammer off the coffee table. "I smash them to pieces and laugh."

"Faith?"

The hammer froze in midair and somehow she managed to look sheepish. "Uh, hey Locke. What's going on?"

He frowned at her, Michael behind him. A rifle was in the other man's hand.

Faith coughed as if embarrassed and lowered the hammer back to the table. "I was just… uh, looking at stuff. Look," She lifted up the small appliance, "It's a VCR I found in the back of the… uh, food pantry."

Locke's eyes lit up right away. "I thought they were supposed to destroy it."

"Well it looks like someone didn't like being told what to do, imagine that." Faith smirked and lowered it back on the table. "It's not working though. I'm gonna see if Sayid, the electronic wonder boy, can help me out." She nudged her head towards Michael, "What's with the fire power?" She grinned, "You having fun without me?"

"I want to learn how to shoot," Michael answered, "You know, for when we go get my boy."

Faith nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Do you want to come?"

"No thanks Big L. I have a video player to beat into submission."

He chuckled and they disappeared towards the exit.

Faith sat back against the couch and stared at the VCR. She had a feeling some of the answers she needed were on the tape now located in her bag and making the player work was the only thing standing in her way. Like Locke, she had been a bit surprised to see the player in the tiny hidden room but who was she to question it? She needed all the luck she could get, in any shape or form.

Finding the hidden compartment in the room had been by pure accident when she had been looking around earlier. Whoever had been in the room previously had made a small slot in the wall under the cot and had stashed the broken player there. Maybe he or she was trying to fix it. Faith doubted she'd ever find out the answer to that question.

&&&&&&&&&

"Turn back around!"

"I can cut my own hair woman! Give me the damn scissors!"

Faith dropped her bag down in front of Sawyer and Kate, a smirk already on her face before they noticed her. "Well, if this isn't the cutest sight ever." She tilted her head, "Before you know it, she'll be tucking you into bed."

"You act like that's a bad thing."

"Sawyer!" Kate laughed and tugged at his hair.

He yelped, scowling at her before turning back to eye Faith. "Of course, the both of you tucking me in would be an even better idea." He grimaced as Kate yanked his hair again. "So what can we do for you Spit Fire?"

She shot Kate a look over his head, "You're right, it was more peaceful when he was gone."

"Hey now!"

Faith chuckled. "Have either of you seen Sayid?"

Kate shook his head as she concentrated again on cutting Sawyer's hair.

"Saw him the other day when he dropped by to say how much he missed me," Sawyer joked, "but since then, I don't think he's even been back to his tent."

"Hmm…" Faith scratched at her chin. "I checked all the usual places and couldn't find him."

"He's probably still a little depressed about Shannon, Faith." Kate looked up again. "I mean it hasn't been that long since we buried her."

"True." She eyed Sawyer. "What can you tell me about that Ana-Lucia chick?"

"She's a pain in my ass. Ow, Freckles!" He flinched. "Her and that damn group came running out of the jungle like a bunch of savages and then stuck us in a damn pit she'd made."

"Resourceful."

"Annoying is the term you're looking for."

Faith grinned. "Sounds like to me she managed to get a heads up on you during your time together. What happened, did she insult your manhood?"

"Damn woman tricked us into thinking she was a hostage and then took my gun." Sawyer huffed crossing his arms.

"I'm surprised she didn't leave you behind and that she was able to get her group all the way over here."

"Except for the Cindy woman." Kate stepped away from Sawyer.

"And trust me Fire Cracker, she wanted to leave my ass behind several times but the rest of her group, Michael, and Jin weren't having it. The woman has serious issues."

"I'm starting to think we all do." Faith hoisted her bag up onto her shoulders. "If you see Sayid-"

"We'll let him know you're looking for him."

She nodded at Kate then looked back at Sawyer. "I did miss you Sawyer."

"See Freckles, even she-"

"Now, I have someone easy to beat up on again."

He went quiet, frowning even deeper than usual at her, as Kate started to laugh and Faith threw them both one more smile before she took off down the beach.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith stopped as she heard Aaron crying in the distance and she frowned, spotting Claire rocking the baby in her arms. A frustrated look was on her face and she was pacing back and forth. Faith continued to walk closer until she stopped at the tent, waiting until Claire had stopped moving as well and turned to face her.

"I don't know what to do! He's been fed, his diaper's clean, I've been walking for hours it seems, and he just keeps crying."

Faith reached out to place a hand on Aaron's forehead. "He's a little hot."

"It's a little hot you mean." Claire sighed, raising her free hand to fan her face. "With the sun and the sand, it's a miracle people aren't passing out every day."

"Why don't you go up to the caves?"

"The caves?" She snorted, "No thank you. I had enough trouble there and besides, I've got too many things to drag back and forth now."

"If you want, I'll go find Jack. Maybe he has something he can give Aaron."

"Would you?" Claire's eyes lit up, "That'd be great."

Faith nodded but didn't move. "What else is bothering you?"

"What'd do you mean?"

"I'm not a baby expert but if you're stressed and tense, it may be rubbing off on Aaron a little bit."

"I just…" Claire rocked Aaron back and forth, the baby's cries now softer than before. "Charlie's been carrying around this statue of the Virgin Mary and today I found it-"

"Has drugs in it?"

"Drugs! Exactly! I mean-" She paused narrowing her eyes at Faith. "How'd you know that?"

"The plane that Boone, Locke, and I found… The statues were in it."

"He must have found the plane afterwards. To think I trusted him around Aaron, how could I have been so foolish?"

"You didn't know Claire, don't beat yourself up about it."

"Well from here on out, I'm not letting anyone tell me how to raise my baby. It's my baby and no one is gonna take that right from me."

"Good girl." Faith muttered. She glanced around. "Where is Charlie by the way?"

"With that Eko fellow. He's the one that showed me about the heroin in the first place. He made Charlie go with him so he could show him where the rest of the drugs were. He was pretty upset so I'm guessing he's gonna go destroy whatever's left."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Maybe twenty minutes ago?" Claire frowned. "Why? Is there a problem?"

She eyed the both of them, almost smiling at the sight of Aaron now asleep, but shook her head. "No, nothing for you to worry about. Stay right here, I'll go find Jack."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She bumped into him coming out of the hatch.

"Hey."

"Hey back."

Both shifted and Faith cleared her throat. "Claire wants you to come down and take a look at Aaron, he's really fussy and might have a fever."

Jack nodded. "I was heading that way actually. I need to check Sawyer's bandages and give him some medicine."

"Great." She turned to start past the hatch and stopped at hearing him call her name. Faith turned back around but didn't come any closer. "Yeah?"

"You haven't seen any horses around have you?"

"Uh, no." She shook her head, "I haven't seen any giraffes either."

"I'm being serious." Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "It's just that… I had to ask seeing as how we found a polar bear and we've been seeing some other weird things."

"Why a horse?"

"Kate said she saw one."

"Ah, Kate. She's down there with Sawyer."

Jack hesitated. "After we brought him in, she sat by his side for hours until he got better. Do you think she-"

"I don't know the answer to that question Jack. That's something you're gonna have to ask her." She turned away again.

"She kissed me."

Faith stopped but didn't make the move to face him. "That's usually what happens when a girl and a boy like each other Jack. You're old enough to know that."

"I'm not sure it meant anything to her."

She shifted again to face him. "And you? What'd it mean to you?"

"To be honest, I don't know." He scratched at the back of his neck. "My marriage to Sarah ended because all I was more interested in being a doctor than a husband. My job has always gotten in the way of the things I wanted but if I can't help people, what else do I do?"

"Sometimes Jack you have to sit back and let other people do the work for you. They might surprise you if you'd just let them." She shrugged. "Kate likes you but a part of her connects with Sawyer."

"And what about you?"

"My job has always gotten in the way of the things I wanted." She walked away without looking at him again.

_If I can't help people, what else do I do?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why does your Jesus Stick have blood on it?"

"That's a good question actually." Faith shoved through the bushes and swatted at a bug before she glanced over at Charlie and Eko. She eyed the larger man with a calculated smile. "So let's hear it."

He glanced between the two of them and nodded. "When we crashed on the island, the Others came and took three of us the first night. They attempted to take me and I beat them to death without hesitation."

"Yeah, I hear that's a real popular method with the Catholic priests up North."

Charlie chuckled but you could tell by the way he kept dropping his gaze to the large stick that he was nervous and possibly even scared of the other man.

"I told you I have not always been a priest."

"That you did, Eko-Eko." Faith placed her hands on her hips and looked around. "So what are we doing out here?"

"This does not concern you."

"Actually, you see, it does. I know all about the drugs and the statues." She shrugged. "I found them before Charlie did and that woman Ana-Lucia killed? Her brother died not too long ago from falling off the cliff in the plane you're looking for." She kept her eyes evenly on his. "I died too but the Powers that Be love bossing me around too much to let that happen permanently so here I am. I'm pretty sure all of that gives me the right to be here."

"You say died again, do you not consider this a miracle?" Eko frowned. "Why do you not use the proper name and say it is God that chose to save you?"

"Cause I hear he sends postcards and gosh darn it, mine just hasn't come yet."

"Guys, maybe we should-"

"Charlie." Faith rolled her eyes and glanced at him over her shoulder. "How about you just wait for one second while I-" She paused as she realized she no longer had his attention and frowned. "Charlie, are you-"

The hairs on the back of her neck stiffened at the exact moment a dark growl came from the forest behind her and Eko.

"I really am beginning to hate that noise." She turned slowly and her eyes widened as a black cloud of smoke drifted from the trees and came towards them. Immediately Charlie backpedaled in panic, scurrying as fast as he could to get up the tall tree on their left.

Both Faith and Eko froze as the smoke got closer, the growling echoing through the trees and becoming louder with each passing second.

"Are you guys nuts! Run! Run away!"

Without realizing it, her hand drifted towards her Jackal but Eko grabbed her wrist, his eyes still locked on the smoke as it stopped inches away from them. Faith kept her eyes forward as well, watching as the cloud began to flash images, some she recognized and some she didn't. Soft lights appeared, the growling continuing, and Faith jerked her hand free from Eko's grip.

She took a step forward, hand rising and just as she touched the cloud; it pulled away with a hiss and flew back into the trees. The woods became quiet again, neither of them moving and they were both barely aware of Charlie approaching them.

"What the bloody hell was that?" He glanced between the two of them. "What did you two do?"

"You were not afraid." Eko eyed Faith. "Why?"

"Why weren't you?"

"I do not fear death."

"Yeah, that's just great mate but I do." Charlie cut in, "That thing kills people."

"Only if you let it." Faith turned her attention towards him and clasped him on the shoulder. "Did you happen to see the plane while you were up there pissing in your pants?"

"Ha, very funny but yeah." He shrugged off her hand with a smile. "It's about a kilometer from here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Faith looked at Eko. "Do you thing and lead the way priest."

&&&&&&&&&&

She stood there watching as the plane burned but her mind was still focused on the image of the smoky creature. It had been the same one from her dream but somehow being that close it, she had felt a pull she couldn't explain. It was almost if she knew the cloud personally. _What a stupid idea. _

Faith snorted under her breath and crossed her arms. She watched as Eko adjusted the cross he had taken off the body inside the plane more comfortably around his neck. The body he said had been his brother. He had not said why or how but the look of sadness in his eyes was enough. Beneath the cool exterior laid a man who was deeply troubled and more dangerous then he led others to believe. Whatever he had been before becoming a priest was not someone you wanted to mess with. The Others had found that out the hard way.

Her eyes flickered to Charlie, spotting the statue he still held in his hand as Eko began to pray. She said nothing, making sure she was looking away when his eyes flashed to hers. She had no choice though when he approached her, motioning towards the priest.

"Don't you want to pray?"

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" Faith tilted her head. "Less guilty maybe?"

Charlie fidgeted with the statue. "You're going to tell Claire aren't you?"

"Charlie, I think you're gonna have a hard enough time with Claire as it is without me sticking my nose in it but keeping that statue around isn't the smartest idea you've had to date. Get rid of it while you have the choice."

He gazed down at it; thumb stroking the red heart painted onto Mary's chest. "I don't know if I can. I'm not using Faith, I swear it, but in a way I feel like if it's there, if I can touch it, I'm in control of what I do with it."

Eko was finishing up the prayer.

"You're never in control Charlie, not when you cling to the things that hold you back." Her hand unconsciously rubbed at the Jackal handle. "Believe me, I know."

&&&&&&&&&

"What do you think? Can you fix it?"

Sayid tilted the VCR in his hands, dark eyes looking at it intently. "It is quite old Faith."

"Old but fixable, you mean? The damn apocalypse computer still works, why not this piece of crap too?"

"I'll have to see what I can do but I cannot guarantee anything."

She nodded as he sat it on the table in front of his tent. "By the way, where have you been all day?"

"I was with Shannon for a little while and then I went for a walk."

Faith wisely ignored the first part. "Must have been some long walk." She stuck her hands in her pockets. "It's gonna be a big pain in my ass if I'm gonna have to start worrying about you too."

"Then don't." He started to move away but stopped when her hand grab his arm.

"I need your help."

Sayid turned back to face her, allowing her hand to rest where it was. "How may I be of service to you Faith?"

"Loaded question." She cracked a smile as she drew back. "I'm worried about Michael, that he might try to do something foolish. Earlier today, Locke was teaching him how to shoot."

"You are afraid he will go after Walt again."

"Exactly and I know I'm not the only one." Faith glanced around. "I can't let him go out there by himself. I need to be ready when it's time to move."

"I doubt very much he will let you tag along."

"That's why I'm not asking his permission."

"And where do I fit in?"

"I'm getting lazy." She chuckled. "We've been here for almost two months now and I haven't concentrated on anything really besides hunting boar and playing Christopher Columbus. I want someone to help me start training that has the right background, say a military background, like you." Faith watched as he nodded again. "I need to know if I can count on you to help me."

"Of course Faith, we can start tomorrow if you wish." Sayid glanced around. "I believe it would be best if you met me where I took Shannon, that way we can have some privacy."

"I agree." She flashed him a relieved smile. "I'll bring the goods, you bring yourself." Faith took a step back. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem Faith, good night."

She nodded again as he ducked into his tent and turning, she let her eyes scan the beach. The sun had almost set, several torches were being lit, and everyone was fixing up their beds for the night. Faith paused, her eyes narrowing at the sight of a torch weaving its way just beyond the path to the caves. It looked like someone else had abandoned the idea of counting sheep as well.

&&&&&&&

Charlie bent down, the torch still in his hand, and for a few minutes, he stared down at the hole by his feet. Slowly, he lowered the Virgin Mary statue that had been resting in his hand and slid it into the hole.

"Got any candy stashed in there?"

He cursed, standing up quickly, and whirled around to see Faith standing behind him. "Bloody hell woman."

She nudged her head towards the hole. "How many?"

Charlie fidgeted. "Seven."

"That's a lot of heroin for one recovering addict to be harboring." Faith took a step forward and glanced into the hole at all the statues. "Makes me think that speech you gave me today at the plane was bull hockey."

"No!" He shook his head and lowered his voice. "No, I promise Faith, I'm not using."

"Then why keep them?" She argued, "Why not just toss them out to sea and be done with it Charlie? You've kicked the habit and you're doing just fine on your own. You don't need this shit and you know it!"

"I just…" He lowered himself down on the log beside the hole, staring down at it. "I don't know." Charlie wiped at his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I thought I was and I just don't."

"What about Claire?"

"What about her?" He raised his head. "She kicked me out, told me she didn't want me near her or the baby. What else can I do, she won't talk to me."

"I don't blame her! You lied to her man."

"I know but I just… I didn't think."

Faith grunted as she turned around. "Well then I guess you have a lot of time now to do exactly that don't you?"

His surprised voice stalled her. "You're not going to tell?"

"You know my secret Charlie and now I know yours." She shook her head. "I'd say that makes us pretty much even." Faith continued to walk away, blocking out the sounds of Charlie as he began to cry behind her.

&&&&&&&&&

She was halfway to the beach when she realized she was being followed. Faith cursed at herself and stopped on the path, letting out a huge sigh. "I know you're there."

The bushes shifted and she raised her eyebrows at seeing Danielle.

"This better not be one of your 'you're all in danger' visits. I'm really not in the mood right now."

"I am merely checking my traps and happened this way."

"I bet." Faith grunted. "Run out of babies to steal on your side of the island?"

Danielle's eyes flashed but she didn't look away.

"Why'd you do it? Do you honestly think they would have traded with you?"

"I had to see. For sixteen years I have done nothing but search for Alex. I know she is still alive and I will not give up hope until I find her."

"I'll ask you again, why did they take Alex and not you?"

"Alex is a very special child." Danielle whispered. "I knew it from the day I laid eyes on her. That is why they took her."

Faith sighed. "Special, what do you mean?"

"She is not like them." Danielle shook her head. "They are capable of dark things."

"Trust me, they won't be capable of even walking when I get done with them."

"They will come again and you must be ready."

"I'm working on it."

"I wish to help you."

Faith's eyebrows rose again. "Do you not remember that you kidnapped Claire's baby and knocked her out?" She chuckled. "I get that you're upset about Alex, and I understand you being very Rambo about it, but if you think for one second I'm going to trust you, you're crazier than everyone thinks."

"I have weapons and ammo. Anything I have that you can use is yours."

She eyed Danielle suspiciously. "Why?"

"I cannot get Alex back without you."

Faith went quiet, studying the Frenchwoman until finally she nodded. "Alright, you've got a deal."

Danielle turned back to the forest and immediately Faith followed after her.

"Hey D, you wouldn't happen to have a working VCR would you?"

* * *

**Read and Review! Thanks! **


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: **_Aaaand I'm back home again! Texas was HOT and interesting to visit but I'm glad I'm at least back in TN. For now, we're in this rented townhouse until they finish our wood floors and put in the carpet. They're behind so it doesn't look like the house will be done when they said after all. Oh well, at least this place has internet so HERE'S another update! _

_**A big thank you to the people who reviewed Chapter Twenty-Nine**. I personally wish to thank: TypoKween, W1cked Angel, White-Witch-Sakura, Chosenfire28, DavidB226Morris, Kai-Dranzer, Night Essence, Loner2008, Silent Me, Ravyn Jensen, Wispr, Ozma914, Leanne17, Luckybear101, Shirarock, Cathy-Bloom1, Enchanted Light, Golden Shadows, and Unspoken faith. Also thanks to Joe and M for continuously bugging me (hehe) to write and update and for always giving me great brainstorming sessions.  
_

_Well, that's it for now! As always, **read, enjoy and review! **  
_

_

* * *

_**  
Chapter Thirty: The Hunting Party  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her muscles burned. Her bones ached. And it felt like she'd almost broken her toe on that last kick.

"Again."

Faith spun and kicked at the tree, watching in satisfaction as splinters of wood flew into the air.

"Again." Sayid ordered from behind her. "Harder. Again."

She gritted her teeth but duplicated the move as he instructed, more of the tree falling to the ground.

"You're holding back. Again."

"I am not…" Faith kicked the tree, "…holding back!"

"Maybe you're right. You did say you were out of shape and lazy."

Faith stopped, dropping her hands to her side and shifted so she was facing Sayid. She spotted the amused look on his face right away. "We've been at this all morning. I've done the running thing, the sit-ups, the rolling around… that made me feel silly by the way, but this is all warm-up crap. I mean, we are doing other things. Aren't we?"

"I don't see the need to waste my time when you cannot even do simple tasks."

Faith snarled and side-kicked the tree as hard as she could. She stepped back, watching in satisfaction as the entire tree, even the roots, fell onto its side.

"Yes," Sayid nodded as he stepped up beside her, "We are doing other things."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I see myself at a packed club, sipping on a cocktail and tearing up the dance floor... with at least four guys." She grinned broadly at Sayid as they made their way back to camp. "That would be total heaven to me right now."

"And what is this game called again?"

"Anywhere but here." They both chuckled. "I can't believe you never played that."

"I did not have time growing up in Iraq to play make-believe games."

"To busy playing the real ones right?"

He nodded shoving his hands into his pockets as they continued walking. "I often imagined what it would be like to grow up in a place like America, a place where I did not have to worry everyday if a bomb would destroy my home."

"How'd you end up in Australia?"

"That," He sighed, "is a story for another time." Sayid paused and directed his gaze forward. "It seems there is something going on we do not know about."

"Like that's anything new." Faith looked in the same direction to see Kate talking quietly to Hurley, Sun and Jin watching from not too far away as if they could tell something was wrong. Kate said a few more words to Hurley and then wandered off, and he talked to Sun and Jin before taking off as well.

"If I had to guess, I'd say whatever it is, it isn't good."

They made their way toward the Korean couple.

"Hello." Sun smiled and her eyes briefly scanned over the other woman. "Faith, you are soaked! Are you alright?" Jin looked over too, his eyes watchful. He didn't speak much English but she was well aware he understood things that happened around him quite clearly.

Faith wasted no time and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "What was that about?"

"It's Michael." Sun confessed. "He took off after Walt again."

"Damn it." She almost stomped her foot in frustration. "I knew it!"

"Do you think he will be okay?"

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. Was Kate going after him?"

"Yes. Hurley told me a group already left as well."

"Jack and the others," Sayid filled in the blank. He glanced quickly at Faith. "Do we follow?"

She shot Sun a brief smile of thanks and turned away, grabbing Sayid's arm to pull him after her. "I follow, you stay here."

"You'll need the backup Faith, there's no telling-"

"I can take care of myself. It's Kate going out there alone we need to worry about." Faith glanced around. "If Jack and Locke went after Michael then that means Sawyer probably did too. If that's the case then there's no one else here I trust that will look after the camp in case something goes wrong."

Sayid nodded as he began to catch on to what she was saying.

"If you need it, I have a gun you can have."

"I still have the rifle I took off Danielle." His eyebrows rose. "May I ask where exactly you got a loaded gun from?"

She chuckled. "The same island store where I got the crossbow. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Danielle has a crush on me," She joked. "Look Sayid, I need you to do like I ask, can I count on you?"

Sayid didn't even hesitate to answer. "Of course."

&&&&&&&&&

The trail had gone cold. Kate swore under her breath and stood up, shielding her eyes with her hand as she looked around. Seeing nothing helpful, she rolled her shoulders and momentarily closed her eyes.

"You're almost as bad as Jack."

Kate turned to see Faith coming up behind her.

"I mean, you're a better tracker but you've come close to going in a circle almost twice now. It's a lot easier tracking boars, ain't it?" Faith glanced around. "It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to catch up with you."

"I couldn't stay behind."

"I know." Faith grinned. "Me neither, I guess we're just nosey like that." She paused and extended a 9mm handgun towards Kate. "Here."

"Where'd you get that?" Kate took it without hesitation and after checking to make sure the safety was secure, she stuck it snugly into the back of her pants. "I thought Locke had changed the combination on the closet before he left."

"I didn't get it from the hatch."

"Don't you need one?"

"No." Faith tapped her knife. "I have me and this. It's all I need." She looked down at the ground. "So what do we have?"

"Trail's cold." Kate muttered. "I had it up until right now. I don't get it." She scratched at her forehead. "It looks like Michael's heading North."

"And?"

"Sawyer told me they had come from the East. Why head North then?"

"He's either lost or he knows exactly where North is gonna take him." Faith looked around again. "I think we both know which one of those options is correct."

They started to head further North, walking side-by-side.

"So why'd Jack ban you from the hunting party?"

Kate hesitated. "I don't know."

"Is it because you kissed him and then took off?"

Her eyes were immediately zeroed in on Faith. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh please, everyone on the island knows about it, right up there with you seeing a black horse." She chuckled at the look on the other woman's face. "Easy there, I'm just kidding." Faith continued looking around as she began to pop her knuckles into her open palm. "He told me. Looked real torn up about it."

"I'm not sure I did the right thing."

"Kissing him or running away?"

"I have to pick one just one?"

Faith chuckled. "Me? I'd say the running part, that option's never been a favorite of mine. Kissing on the other hand…"

"Do you want Jack?"

"Huh? Good ear this time, say what?" She was glad at the moment she hadn't been chewing or drinking something. It no doubt would have come straight out of her nose.

"From the way you two talk and spend all that time together, I thought you-"

"Kate. No." Faith shook her head. "I like Jack in my own special way but I have no plans to jump his bones, trust me." She chuckled. "I like my men a little darker and definitely not as helpful."

"Like Sawyer?"

Faith shot her a look. "Hey, that love triangle thing is your problem, not mine; quit trying to drag me into it."

"You can't honestly look me in the face and tell me you haven't thought about it. I know he has."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't be surprised if Sawyer had thoughts about every attractive woman he's ever come across." She shook her head. "There's not much I need to know after getting jiggy with a guy, I mean, after that, you've pretty much got all the info. I don't need the added stress of having to see him everyday and worry if he's gonna try to come back for unwanted seconds. My life's complicated as it is without having to deal with a relationship, no matter what type it actually is."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

_They stood there facing each other, neither saying a single word. Faith felt another jolt of pain from where she was digging her fingers into her palms but she didn't stop and she didn't move._

"_Your plane leaves in two hours."_

"_Is this where we cut our losses then?" Faith looked at Robin with narrowed eyes, "You just gonna end it here and not see me off?"_

"_I would have called you a cab but Buffy insisted on driving you herself. She should be here at any minute."_

"_Buffy's driving me?" She tried to crack a smile and the joke at the same time. "I'm not sure I'll even make it to the airport."_

_Robin continued to stare down at her. "I want you to promise me you'll be careful." He looked as if he was struggling to decide what to say and finally he reached out to cup her cheek with his right hand. "Watch your back out there."_

"_Don't worry, I'm-"_

"_Five by five, I know." His hand lowered. "You always have been."_

_Faith nodded and bent down to grab her bag just as the front door bell rang. "Guess that's me." She turned without another word towards the door._

"_If things were different…"_

_Faith stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around._

"_If they were different, would love have been enough to make you stay?"_

_Her eyes found his from over her shoulder. "To love you would mean I'd have to give up who I am and I just can't do that. I'm not sure I ever can." She shifted her bag as the doorbell rang again. "But for a while, yes. I would have stayed."_

Faith blinked back the memory, shaking her head again. "No."

&&&&&&&

It was dark but the burning torch was a dead giveaway that they had found Jack, Locke, and Sawyer. They weren't alone however, an unfamiliar male voice floating towards them. Faith pressed her finger to her lips and motioned with her fingers to make a circle. Kate seemed to understand the suggested maneuver and she slipped the gun out of her pants as she nodded in agreement.

Faith watched her move quickly in the opposite direction before she began to take small steps towards the group. She crouched down the very moment her eyes landed on a figure with his back to her, a rifle hanging at his side. She resisted the urge to take out her Jackal and inched closer another step.

A gunshot rang out and she froze, holding her breath. The man didn't turn around and she took another step forward. Her progress was halted again however as she felt the nozzle of a gun stick into her lower back.

"Don't even think about it girlie."

Faith watched the man she had been approaching turn around and position the gun in his hands as the one who had poked her inched around her left side. They were roughly her size, both dirty with unwashed clothes and no shoes on their feet.

"Whoa guys, it's called soap."

"Shut up." The man who had spoken before jerked the gun. "Move back."

"What about her?" She pointed past them and couldn't believe her luck when both glanced over their shoulders. Faith grabbed the gun closest to her, twirling it to smash the butt of it against the man's face, and when the other turned to her, she tossed the gun to the ground. He swung his gun at her and she ducked, pulling up straight to grab the gun as he held onto it.

Faith smirked, deciding instead of yanking it away that she'd smash her forehead into his. He crumpled to the ground and she tucked the gun butt under her arm, approaching the group after she made sure the safety was off.

"Sit down. Nobody's gonna hurt you." The speaker glanced around, his arms crossed. "That means you too Faith."

She paused at the edge of the group, not lowering the gun, and kept her eyes forward as Locke, Jack, and Sawyer spotted her as well. "Tell that to your buddies back there." She smirked. "Well, after they regain consciousness I mean."

"You're not gonna need the gun Faith. Put it down and let's have a sensible chat."

"Strange word to use. Last time I checked, sensible didn't cover shooting a gun at someone."

"The bullet just grazed Sawyer, it didn't kill him but the next one will. Put down the gun, all of you, and we'll talk."

"How do you know our names?"

He ignored Locke's question, his eyes still steady on Faith. "Do you really want to get these people hurt Faith? Think about it."

"Shooting you might take care of that problem."

The leader chuckled. "This is our island sweetheart. You're the guests. You don't do anything unless we let you."

Jack snorted drawing away his attention. "Yeah, you're so powerful you needed a spy to find out things about us. To me that's what a coward does, not someone who's in control."

"And I'm pretty sure I have enough bullets in this thing to take that so-called control for myself." Faith agreed.

He looked at them and smirked. "Is that so?" The man raised his hands. "Light 'em up!"

Faith took a step back as a number of torches lit up around them, enough to form a complete circle. She couldn't see anyone but by the positions of the torches, she could bet that they were outnumbered by roughly fifteen people or more.

"And if that's not enough…" He kept his eyes on them as a man suddenly came out of the bushes, a person with their hands tied and a bag over their head stumbling in front of him. The leader jerked the bag off and Faith swore at the sight of Kate, gagged and wide-eyed in fear. "Drop your weapons and we don't kill her." He stuck a 9mm under her chin. "Don't make me count, it's childish."

Jack immediately tossed his gun down in front of the leader and one by one everyone followed his example. Faith hesitated but threw hers down finally as well.

"The knife too."

Her back stiffened instantly. "You don't want that. Trust me."

He smiled, eyes glittering in the torchlight held by the person at his side. "You're right, I don't but until I get what I really want, it'll do for now." He pressed the gun even harder against Kate's cheek and she whimpered. "The knife. Now."

Faith didn't move.

"Faith! Please."

A jolt of pain shot down her spine as she roughly ground her teeth together but she ignored it and slipped the Jackal out of the sheath. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it and it landed, blade deep in the dirt beside the man's foot. The man shoved Kate towards them and Sawyer caught her, holding her to him as the man bent down and gathered the guns. He took his time pulling the knife from the ground and held it firmly in his right hand.

Faith growled as he ran a finger over the blade. "Don't get too comfortable. I'll be back for it."

"I'm counting on it Faith." He nodded. "A very wise man is interested in meeting you and discussing a few things first."

"I don't like to talk. I think I'd rather settle for pounding on your face instead. How's that?"

The leader laughed, motioning with his hands and all the torches around them flickered out. "Patience is virtue Faith. We're not ready for you yet but when we are, you'll find us." He took a step back.

She started to go forward as if to follow when Locke caught her arm. She swung her eyes to meet his and he shook his head, squeezing once before he let go. Faith returned her attention back to the forest but the man was gone.

There was no one else around except for the five of them.

&&&&&&&&&&

A shadow floated over the sand at her feet and Faith looked up to see Kate standing beside her. She quickly looked away back towards the ocean.

"He's not talking to me." Kate squatted down beside her. "I can't say that I blame him."

"If it makes you feel any better, he's not talking to me either. Only difference is, I don't really care."

The woman's eyes studied her intently. "There's no telling how many of them they actually had surrounding us. What were we supposed to do?"

"Not get caught, there's a start."

Kate visibly flushed, her eyes hardening as she continued to look at Faith. "I'm sorry okay? They snuck up on me before I even saw them."

"You don't have to recap, I was there."

"Faith?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Jack standing there. He barely even looked at Kate, eyes only flickering to her in the briefest of acknowledgments.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Faith didn't answer verbally and she shot a quick glance at Kate as she pushed up from the sand and turned to follow Jack down the beach. She shoved her hands into her pockets and waited until they were further on down from the camp before clearing her throat. "What can I do for you Doc?"

"Our problem is a lot bigger than I thought."

"I'm guessing you have some kind of plan now then."

Jack cleared his throat and stopped walking. He waited until she had paused as well. "I want to train an army."

The thought was so random and out of the blue that it made her laugh.

"I'm serious." He scowled. "How long do you think it would take?"

"Train an army? Jack, have you lost your mind? These people aren't soldiers. They're stockbrokers and insurance salesmen, fast food employees; you name it!" Faith protested. "Look me in the face and tell me you honestly believe that giving them loaded guns is going to help us get Walt back."

"We have to do something Faith! We can't just sit around and wait for them to take someone else. We're not even sure Walt's still alive, do you really want to live with the thought that you didn't care enough to try to get him back?"

Her eyes flashed angrily. "Don't ever say that to me again Jack."

"That man, he knew who you were. How?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out myself, but in case you missed it, he knew all of our names."

"But yours especially." Jack stared hard at her. "They want you, maybe for the same reason they wanted Walt or Claire, maybe not, but what I do know is that we can't let it happen." He looked over his shoulder and it was then she noticed Ana-Lucia had been standing behind him. "Ana used to be a cop."

"Congratulations." Faith crossed her arms over her chest. "I've had the honor of being arrested by your kind before. It was a pleasure."

"I had nothing to do with that so don't lay your shit on me." Ana spat taking a step forward. "Jack asked me to be here, same as you."

"She wants to help us."

The comment made her smirk. "You mean when she's not shooting at us?"

Jack reached out to grab Ana's arm in order to stop her from moving forward again. Faith remained where she was, dark look on her face, the smirk still there. "Faith, I need your help on this. The people we need trust you. We can't do it by ourselves."

"And what does she think?" She nudged her head towards Ana.

"If Jack trusts you, I don't see why I can't for now."

"Wow Jack, she hasn't even been here an entire week yet and you've already got her jumping through hoops. Nice." She chuckled watching Ana's eyes flash again in anger. She focused her attention back on Jack, her smirk fading. "Find out how many people are actually crazy enough to go along with your little plan and then I'll see what I can do."

"Great. As soon as I-"

She glanced between them and cut him off. "But let's get one thing straight. These Others are dangerous, I know I don't have to tell you two that. They've infiltrated us both, taken our weapons, kidnapped our people, and killed without a second's hesitation all in order to get exactly what they wanted. If you find people willing enough to accept a loaded gun in order to save a kid two months ago they didn't even know, you better hope they're willing to use it."

&&&&&&&&

"You seem to have something on your mind."

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." She shook her head and continued looking down at the maps on Sayid's table. She traced her finger over a mountain sketch, not looking up. "Jack wants to build an army."

"You cannot be serious."

"Oh, but I am." Faith sighed and raised her eyes to his. "And surprise, surprise, Ana-Lucia's helping him."

He said nothing at that. "These people aren't soldiers."

"These people aren't killers, you mean." She looked back down at the map. "And that's exactly what we need."

"Is it?" Sayid questioned. "Do you really expect any of these people to willingly kill another human being and be without remorse for the rest of their lives? All for a young boy?" He noticed her eyes narrow at the mention of Walt. "I want to get him back too Faith but I do not think these people could survive with the knowledge of having blood on their hands."

She looked away, almost as if the words had distracted her from the conversation at hand.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him as soon as he found enough psychos, I'd see what I could do." Faith folded the map. "It won't get that far. These people are upset Walt's gone, true, but as long as they continue to find food and have a safe place to sleep at night, they won't put themselves in any danger."

"The lie however is that they are not as safe as they would believe."

"Exactly. They're not." She leaned back in the chair. "I waited too long. I should have been ready."

"Faith…"

"I know, I know."

Sayid watched as she propped her chin up with her right hand and momentarily closed her eyes. "I managed to fix your VCR. At least, I believe I have."

Faith's eyes automatically flew back open. "You're shitting me."

"No." Sayid chuckled and reached under the table, bringing out the appliance to lay it between them. "It took me all night but I think I managed to fix the wiring in the back. It may explode when you use it but-"

"I'll take my chances." She grinned, eyes focused on the device. "They teach you how to hotwire VCRs in Iraq?"

"Not exactly."

"I never graduated to the level of kitchen and tv appliances, hell I never really graduated anything actually, but I did manage to boost a couple cars back in the day." Faith sat back in her seat still grinning. "It's amazing the stuff you learn in Juvi."

"Aren't you the least bit interested to see what's on your tape?"

"Well, yeah." She shrugged and remained seated. "But I need to wait. Jack said he was gonna show Ana-Blahcia around the hatch and take a shift too so I don't expect them to come up for air for another four hours. I don't need the hovering if you know what I mean."

Sayid almost smiled. He studied her for a minute then nodded. "I see your point. Maybe now would be a perfect time to get some practice in then?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: **_Thanks again for the reviews and Cathy-Bloom, your comment made my day. Nothing funnier than the image of Jack being Buffy in a blonde wig. Thank you. DavidB226Morris? Where you at dawg! Just kidding (not the wondering, the whole calling you a four legged beast deal), I just felt like doing a couple random shout outs. Reviews that tickle or interest me will always get comments back, esp through private messaging..._

_BTW, speaking of DavidB226Morris, **you need to check out his Faith story**: Dark Knight of the Soul. It's a Batman crossover and he's done a great job so far, it's off to a good start. I'm always willing to support fellow Faith writers (if you've got one you want me to see or advertise, send it on down!) so be dolls and go check out the story and leave some fb while you're there too. Here are the numbers to the story in case you don't find his name on the review list, WHICH you should cause David rocks like that but nonetheless here you go... /s/3019238/1/_

_Also, GAME TIME! There's a nod towards one of my favorite movies in this chapter, a special line that's been used, cut up and given new life but similar to how I loved hearing it the first time. Confused yet? Here's a hint: Space, the final frontier! And no, it has NOTHING to do with Star Trek. Internet cookies and special shouts to all who catch it and tell me! _

_Enjoy and please review._

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Fire + Water  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The mango wasn't ripe enough but she swallowed it anyway and stuck another piece into her mouth.

"Just make yourself at home there Sweetheart." Sawyer stepped out of his tent, the flap lowering back down as he took a seat on the airline seat adjacent to her. "Admit it, my mango tastes good."

"Your mango isn't juicy enough for me." She tossed the half-eaten fruit at his left side and watched him fumble with it. "Oh right, you're an invalid, my bad."

"Yeah, thanks for the concern." He dropped the mango onto the sand. "Glad someone else remembers I dug a bullet out of my shoulder."

"Kate remembers." Faith smirked at him. "She's over here all the time, petting and feeding you, it's wicked cute."

"You jealous Fire Cracker?" Sawyer threw her a slow smile. "You know you can always come over and rub my shoulders if you want. I won't stop you."

"How about I put another bullet in your other shoulder and you show me how you got it out? I've always been interested to see that trick."

Sawyer scowled at her and then smiled again, gaze shifting over her right shoulder. "I just can't imagine what Jack and Ana-Lucia could find so damn interesting in the forest."

She followed his gaze to see the two of them as they headed down the beach.

"If I didn't know our good doctor, I'd say they were having some fun rolling around in the leaves."

"You jealous Sawyer?"

He snorted. "Hardly. I owe Rambina one for punching me in the face."

"Hmmm, I just might like her after all." She turned her head to watch Ana go a different way then Jack, the doctor heading for the cave path. "But I doubt it."

Sawyer glanced over his shoulder to peek inside his tent. "You wouldn't happen to know where the hell all of my stuff went would you?"

"Jack and Locke divvied it up."

The look on Sawyer's face could have stopped the traffic in New York. "And what did you get?"

"Nothing Packrat. I didn't have a need for any of your junk, sorry." She paused and unzipped her bag, tossing him a pack of cigarettes, which he caught easily in his right hand. "But I did happen to take these from you the day I borrowed that rope. Was gonna blackmail you with 'em but it just doesn't seem like it'd be much fun right now." Faith tossed a lighter as well, watching as it bounced harmlessly off his chest and into his lap.

He growled under his breath as he began to unwrap the pack slowly, still muttering the entire time.

"Nice way to thank you for risking your life, huh?" Faith watched him closely. "If I were you, I'd do something to get back at them."

Sawyer's eyes widened before he chuckled. He stuck a cigarette into his mouth and paused to light it. "Well, well, looks like you and I are similar after all." He extended the pack towards her and she took a cigarette, lighting it as well.

Faith didn't answer and turned away as she let out a steady stream of smoke, spotting Charlie sitting by himself away from the camp.

"I hear Claire slapped Short Stuff a good one last night. Took her baby and was found standing out by the water with it."

She continued to watch Charlie, the hood of his pullover positioned now over his head to where no one could see his face. Faith took another pull from the cigarette.

"Said he didn't have a clue what he was doing. Imagine that."

"It just occurred to me that we never went through with our bet."

"What bet?" Sawyer narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "I don't remember ever agreeing about any kind of bet Sweetheart."

"Forget the shaving crème, forget the batteries, forget anything else Jack and Locke took from you while you were gone." She studied at him intently. "What's the one thing in the world you want most right now?"

"That damn Other shot me and I want to return the favor but it's hard to do that when Doctor Giggles and Mr. Clean have all the guns locked up." He stared back, eyes watchful and knowing. "I got a feeling he ain't your favorite person either right now."

"He's high on my list." Faith snubbed out the cigarette as her fingers drifted where her knife used to rest. "But Jack's trying to build himself up a little army and I can't repay that asshole the favor either with the Calvary coming up from behind us with their guns blazing."

Sawyer chuckled again, eyes glittering now in amusement. "And to think I once believed you and Jack had a little something extra going on the side."

Faith snorted and stood up to brush the sand off her pants. "You don't know me as well as you think you do then."

"Indeed Sweetheart, that I definitely don't." He flashed her a wide smile. "How about we get to know each other a little better? I'd say it's about time."

"I couldn't agree more myself."

&&&&&&&&&

The tarp fell harmlessly by her feet and Ana just glanced at it before directing her attention to the person who threw it. She cocked an eyebrow as she paused, "What is it?"

"I thought that'd be obvious." Faith sat down her bag, studying her. For some reason, one she couldn't put a finger on just yet, there was an automatic clash instinct that hit her whenever she was around the woman. "It's a tarp and you use it to-"

"I know what it is but what is it? What do you want?"

"Somehow I know you won't fall for the girl talk routine so we'll just skip over that and get to the real issue." Faith looked around, spotting a few people watching them as if they noticed the tension and turned back to motion at the tarp. "Come on, I'll help you put it on top."

Ana still eyed her warily but picked up the tarp and unfolded it. She handed Faith one end and they began to tie it down. "So… what do you want?"

"What does every little girl want? Husband, picket fence, the 2.5 kids and three dogs." Faith chuckled as she tied down one end. "Well most girls anyway but I'm guessing neither of those have that in mind. No, what I really want is for you to turn Jack down about this whole army idea the next time he brings it up."

"Why would I do that?" Ana tied her end and they alternated corners. "We need to be ready for them and preparing people is the best way to do that."

"Then how come Jack hasn't mentioned the idea to Sayid or Locke yet?" Faith finished and took a step back. "Sayid has a military background and Locke knows this island like the back of his hand. You want to play General, you have to be willing to use all your men."

"I don't know, that's something you're gonna have to take up with Jack."

"I'm taking it up with you."

"Look," Ana glared at her. "I don't know okay? But that crossing the line stuff the Others fed you was bullshit. They're animals and once they get bored, they'll come for blood whether we like it or not."

"So you figure why not draw blood first?" Faith chuckled and picked up her bag. "I'm pretty sure you already did that." She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Charlie walking into the woods. Faith slung her bag onto her shoulder and glanced at Ana one more time. "Think about what I said."

"Yeah well…" Ana concentrated on tying her corner and looked up again. "I'll…"

Faith was gone again.

"What the hell man?"

&&&&&&&&&

If she thought the tension was bad with her and Ana, she was almost smothered to death by it when she came upon Locke and Charlie in the woods by his heroin stash. Faith stopped to lean against a tree to her right, and watch as the two argued, Charlie vouching and pleading his innocence but the older man refused to believe him. He stuffed the statues into his bag as Charlie continued to beg him.

"That's what this is, John, at test. This is my test."

"I don't think so Charlie. You put them there, don't be ridiculous and blame it on the island."

"He sounds a bit like someone I know." Faith made her presence known but stayed where she was. "But I guess the island excuse only works for special people."

"Faith, tell him I'm not using! He thinks I'm going bloody crazy! Tell him!"

She glanced between them. "You're on your own on this one Charlie, I tried to warn you."

"Please, I…" He glanced between them in panic. "I don't want to hurt anyone, you have to believe that. Claire has to believe that."

"The only thing she believes right now is that you took her baby in the middle of the night." Locke glared at him. "That's what she believes and just like you put the statues here on your own, it's the truth." He turned to walk away and spared a glance at Faith. "Be careful."

"You more than me old man." Her dark eyes were laughing. "I wouldn't want you to fall on those things and break your back."

He left them and for a several minutes, Faith continued to lean up against the tree as Charlie cried. She waited until he finished, wiping his face and sniffling.

"Feel better?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Faith. You have to help me."

"I don't need to do anything when you can't even do it yourself. Locke is right." She ignored the hurt look on his face. "Don't look at me like that, I'm your friend Charlie, but there comes a time when you have to take responsibility. It was by your choice to stick those statues here despite the fact you knew what would happen if you got caught. Locke tried to help you when we first crashed here and it looks like you haven't listened to a word he said."

"But I have!" Charlie shrieked. "I'm not bloody using! I don't know what happened the other night!" He waved his hands around. "But the one thing I do know is that I never would have hurt Aaron or Claire, ever."

"I hope that's the truth Charlie because if you ever want to be trusted by anyone here again, you better not." She turned away.

"That's it? Are you gonna go talk to Claire for me? Are you gonna help me?"

"I need to go, Sayid fixed my VCR so I can watch my tape and it's important I get it from him before it turns dark."

"You care more about your bloody stupid player than helping me!"

"At this point, yeah." She looked back at him one more time. "You got yourself into this and I'm positive you can think of a way to get yourself out."

He glared at her, his fists clenching, but he said nothing else. With that, she disappeared to head back to the beach.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hatch was unusually quiet and she kicked off her shoes by the door. Faith ventured slowly down the hall and glanced into the dome to see Sayid sitting by the computer. "Hey, I was looking for you."

"I drew the short straw." He motioned at the computer but turned his chair towards her. "What do you need Faith?"

"I went to your tent but the VCR wasn't there. Did you bring it here?"

Sayid frowned. "No, it should be at the tent where we left it the other day."

"Weird." She scratched at her forehead and pulled out the roller chair from the opposite desk. "I must have skipped right over it. I'll look again." She shrugged and glanced towards the hallway just in time to see Hurley go by with a lanky blonde woman.

He looked over and saw her, pausing to wave and after saying something to his companion, he entered the dome with her behind him. "Hey Faith. I heard about the other day, glad you're okay."

"Thanks H, you're sweet." Her eyes were looking at the woman though she directed her words at him. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Libby. Libby, this is Faith." His face flushed as he introduced the two.

Libby smiled and nodded, and Faith returned the greeting.

"We were doing some laundry."

"Ah," She directed her gaze back to Libby again. "What'd you do before buying a lucky plane ticket?"

"I was a clinical psychologist, what about you?"

"I killed things." Faith smiled brightly aware that Sayid was looking at her, a small grin on his face. "It was nice to meet you Libby. You two be good and play nice."

Hurley blushed again but nodded and she kept her eyes on them until they had disappeared back down the hallway.

"You're terrible."

She directed her smile at Sayid. "I know but it's fun." Faith slid back the chair. "I think I'm gonna get some shut eye for a little bit. How much longer do you have?"

"Another three hours." He muttered. "And then I think some of the guys and I are going to try to move some debris and build a large shelter."

"Sounds good."

"Want to help?"

"Giving you the chance to beat me up and call it training isn't enough, now you want to me drag around your trash too?" She smiled again to let him know she was teasing and followed it up with a quick nod. "Wake me when it's time to go."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm serious!" Faith took a position on the other side of the huge piece of metal as the small group of survivors and Sayid laughed, "There I was, butt naked and wrestling this alligator. It was wicked crazy."

Sayid shook his head, motioning to the metal. "Let's lift this on the count of three." He started to count but paused as he noticed Faith hadn't picked up her edge and was looking around, a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Yo, you smell that?"

He stopped as well and they all sniffed at the air. Sayid looked past her shoulder. "Fire!" He yelled, "Form a bucket line! Fire!"

Faith was right behind him as they ran towards the giant blaze, the fire just inches away from the main part of camp. The heat slammed against Faith's skin as she caught the bucket tossed her way. They formed a quick line, others joining as the flames continued to lick at the sky.

"Help! My baby!"

Faith froze, eyes going towards the water to see Claire chasing after Charlie, a bundle that was obvious Aaron in his hands. "Damn it!" She glanced towards the fire and saw it was slowly going out, everyone pouring sand and water on the flames. She didn't hesitate to throw down her bucket and break line, nearly crashing into Locke as he raced past her for Charlie as well.

A group had already gathered around Charlie and Claire as Faith and Locke broke through. She stayed near the edge as Locke moved closer, his hands out. Charlie was clearly panicked, eyes darting as he clutched Aaron to his chest and tears rolled down his face.

She watched as Locke managed to calm him down and sobbing, Charlie released Aaron. Claire didn't hesitate to take the screaming baby and she glared hard at Charlie before making her way up the beach.

"No, Claire, wait! I-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when Locke blocked his path, slamming his fist into the younger man's face. Charlie stumbled back and fell to his knees, the waves crashing into him. Everyone watched as he got to his feet again and just as Locke pulled back to punch him again, Faith caught his wrist easily with one hand.

"Break me off a switch son, you want to keep that wrist or not?"

The people around them glanced in shock at her then at Locke but when they saw nothing else was going to happen, they started moving away. She squeezed a silent warning before letting him go and Locke threw one more scathing look at Charlie before he followed after Claire.

Faith watched Charlie as he dropped back down to his knees and let the waves hit him. "I just wanted to help him," He muttered as she bent down and helped him to his feet. He swayed, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. "They told me to help him."

"Who did?"

"The people in my dream. They told me the only way to save Aaron was to take him and do it myself. They said they wouldn't understand until after it had been done, but now… God, I screwed up Faith, I screwed up so badly, but they told me I had to do it." He wiped at his eyes and looked up at her. "You believe me right?"

_The people in my dream. _Slowly she nodded, wrapping her arm around his waist and they continued to make their way in the opposite direction of camp. "I believe you Charlie."

&&&&&&&&

Faith bent down and poked through the ashes where the fire had raged the night before. She wiped at her forehead and barely glanced up as a person walked through the burnt trees to stand beside her.

"I hear you baptized Claire and Aaron today."

"That is what she wished." Eko nodded. "She was worried should something happen to them that they would not be together in the after life. She asked me to help her and as a priest I could see no wrong in this."

Faith stood up swiping her hands on her pants. "Nothing like the fear of Hell to make some people jump on the bandwagon."

"It is not often Hell itself but what waits for them that people fear. If you want, I will tell you a story about a boy and his dog."

"I'm not much for stories." She grunted, eyes scanning the ground. "Especially the ones where there's a moral and you're supposed to live by it or you're considered a sinner."

"It is ironic one would be named Faith yet have so little of it." Eko continued to study her, "Perhaps instead then I could help you search for whatever it is you are looking for."

Faith shot him a look but shook her head. "I'm not looking for anything, I'm just looking. Some of these trees are marked, I'm curious as to why."

"I did that." Eko looked at a tree close to him, a carved X deep in the burnt trunk. "I was thinking of building a church."

"A home away from home," She muttered. "How nice for you."

"Salvation can be found everywhere, you only have to look for it."

"Does that ever get old?" Faith narrowed her eyes at him then looked back at the ground again. "It's like you're spewing out constant fortune cookie sayings but ones that are made in the Vatican. Vatican fortune cookies that never go stale and-" She paused as her eyes landed on something strange.

Eko noticed right away. "What is it?"

Faith took a step towards the object and bent down, hands brushing away the ashes that covered it. Her top and bottom lip pressed flat against each other as she tilted the destroyed object up in the air. It was beyond ruined.

"What is that?"

She tossed it back on the ground. "It's a VCR player."

"I did not see that there before."

"No," Faith shook her head as she turned to walk away. "You wouldn't have."

&&&&&&&&

"You'd be amazed at how fire proof VCRs are… not made to be."

Sayid looked up from the papers on his table. "I take it you found it."

"What was left of it anyway." Faith glanced over her shoulder to nod at Sawyer as he walked by then directed her gaze further out to Charlie who once again sat by himself near the shore. "Looks like he killed two birds with one stone, my VCR and Eko's church."

"Church?" Sayid's eyebrows rose. "What do we need a church for?"

"Salvation." Faith smirked as she took a seat next to him and slid her bag onto the table. She pressed her hands together as if she was going to pray. "Us sinners need saving from the evils we wallow in, oh save us Lord!" Faith dropped her hands. "You're not living a good life unless you praise the Lord and bless others by bringing them tea and dumplings."

He laughed. "You sound as if you are mad at God for some reason Faith."

"No, not mad." She cupped her jaw with one hand and let out a sigh. "Just tired of doing all his dirty work." Faith stared down at her zipped bag as if she could see the video box that lay inside. "Looks like I'm back to square one again."

"We'll find a player Faith."

"I hope so. What if I'm missing a really good episode of Friends on this thing?"

Sayid grinned back at her, shaking his head for a minute before another look crossed his face, this one serious. "What do you think should be done about Charlie?"

She kept her gaze forward, still able to see the man in question from where he sat. Jack was bending down in front of him, checking the battle scars he had collected from Locke the previous night. "I've got a few things in mind. He'll be a new man." She whispered. "You won't even see it coming."

* * *

**A/N:** _I've done my thing, now you do yours. :) Thanks again!_  



	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews. I will be updating twice this week so enjoy this chapter and the thirty-three will be up shortly. I have managed to get several chapters done, my muse has decided to come back and honor me with her presence so I hope you guys will enjoy what is to come. I am pretty certain you will expect some parts, not see some parts coming at all and hopefully you will enjoy everything you read. As always, comments, suggestions, helpful critique IS accepted. _

_I will hopefully be adding a new Faith story soon (I just can't stop playing with her you know) so be on the look for that as well. I will be taking breaks from this story until Season Three of LOST starts up again and so far I have decided to expand this story to Season Three and then end it there. Especially since LOST seems to be on a plot decline from Season One and the fall schedule so far is LESS than acceptable. I have no clue what JJ and the others are thinking but is anyone else with me in being disappointed in things since Season Two? Maybe it's just me. Hopefully Season Three will be better despite the chunks in air time.  
_

_Anyway, enough of my blabbering on and on. Here's the chapter, an additional AN is at the bottom. Thank you again and enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Long Con  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Are you ready to do it again?"

"I think I should try it with my fist this time." The look on Sayid's face made her sigh. "Or we could do it your way again."

"This is about concentration and precision Faith, not about making a mess."

"But my way is fun!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Hurley walked up and froze, his eyes widening at the sight of Faith standing there with a sword in her hands. "Dude! Where'd you get a katana?"

"Attila the Hun. It's on loan." She raised it up over her head, nodding at Sayid and the very moment he backed up, Faith swung the sword and she smiled as it cleanly sliced the top off the coconut. "Get your straws, drinks all around!"

Hurley took a step back then focused his attention on Sayid.

"Uh hey, you know Rose's husband Bernard? We were talking and I noticed something."

Faith cocked her head as Sayid positioned another coconut on the trunk and she raised the sword again. "The white guy?"

"Dude, I noticed that too." Hurley nodded. He started to smile then shook his head. "But other than that. It turns out he found this on the other side of the island," He shook the handheld radio in his left hand at them, "and he told me that he managed to pick up your and Boone's distress signal with it."

Faith lowered the sword.

_The static on the line wailed loudly again as someone responded back. _

"_-----survivors of Flight 815, copy."_

_Boone looked over at Faith, a look of surprise and shock on his face. "Did you hear that?"_

"And what do you expect me to do about it Hurley?" Sayid motioned towards the coconut with a stern look on his face and Faith blinked out of her daze, raising the sword again.

Both watched as the top severed clean without resistance and fell to the ground, the rest of the coconut remaining in its upright position.

"Well, I thought maybe we could use it somehow."

"I very much doubt it."

"Dude, you can at least try." Hurley placed the radio down on the sand and threw another look at Faith. "You, uh, only do that with coconuts right?"

Faith grinned as she lowered the sword. "And people who ask too many questions."

He nodded and took off, his steps quickly carrying him as far away as possible.

Sayid removed the coconut, shaking his head. "I was right, you are terrible."

"Oh, H-Man knows I like him." She wiped at the sweat dripping across her forehead. "He's right you know."

"About what?"

"You could at least attempt to fix it."

"And do what with it exactly? It's a walkie-talkie Faith. Even if I managed to make the connection stronger somehow, the only thing I'd pick up is Danielle's distress call again."

She shot him a look then gripped the sword with both hands again. "Whatever you say grumpy."

"I am not grumpy."

"Whatever you say pessimist. Better?"

Sayid chuckled. "Where did you get a sword from anyway?" He bent down and positioned another coconut onto the dent in the log.

"Steve."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, you know Steve. Mr. they keep calling me Scott-Steve. He was so surprised that I called him by his name the other day he almost talked my damn ear off." The sword rose swiftly. "Turns out he's an arts dealer and just happened to be in Australia at an uber antique weapons convention. This was the only piece that managed to wash up on shore, imagine that."

"You look as if you handle it quite well."

"What can I say?" She swung and the top exploded off the coconut. "I'm a natural."

&&&&&&&&&&

Faith ran her fingers over the fabric of the black hood. Sawyer stood beside her but his attention was on the crowd gathered around Sun and Jin's tent, the Korean woman finally waking up from unconsciousness. Kate appeared from behind them moments later, taking a stand beside Faith.

"So Sun didn't see a thing?"

Kate shifted to lean closer to Faith as if there was a need to whisper. "Nope but everyone thinks it was an Other."

"What about us?" Faith whispered back, "What do we think?"

The other woman's eyes flickered to Sawyer's and he nodded. "Whoever it was left a trail, the Others, they don't. The hood is wrong too, a different fabric."

"Stick your head in a bag once and you know it for life."

Kate socked her in the shoulder but it didn't wipe the grin off of Faith's face. "I'll bet you anything it's not them."

"Bet me what? A mango? A week's laundry?" Faith frowned, pausing. "And if not them then who? Who'd attack Sun and then just leave her in the middle of the jungle?"

"My money's on someone trying to scare up fellow castaways into joining an army." Sawyer muttered, his attention back on the group again. "That's worth a week's laundry."

Faith followed his gaze and snorted as she spotted Ana-Lucia. "People always blame the bad girls."

"You don't think it could be her?" Kate questioned heatedly. "I've heard the rumors and Sawyer told me you said they were true, about Jack and Ana trying to raise an army. It seems perfectly logical that Ana would do anything to trick people into joining, even hurt one of us."

"Hmmm, maybe. She does know her way around a gun after all."

Kate's gaze hardened as she stared Ana down and as if sensing the action, the woman shot an equally hot glare back before turning her attention to Jack and saying something.

"Oh my god."

Both Sawyer and Faith turned to stare at Kate who was standing there, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock.

"That's her plan."

"What plan? Who's plan?" Faith glanced at Sawyer then Kate. "Are we guessing again?"

"Ana's." Kate muttered. "She wants to build an army and what do you need for that to happen?"

"You need people scared enough to join."

"You need weapons." Faith stepped back as Locke, Jack, and Sayid moved away from the tent to form a circle. "Looks like there's a town meeting, you two better see what's up."

"What about you?"

Her gaze drifted over to where Ana was already walking down the beach. "There's something I have to take care of."

&&&&&&&&&&

"Her money's on you."

Ana stopped mid-stride and turned to see Faith. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. "What?"

"Kate." Faith motioned over her shoulder. "She's telling everyone you attacked Sun because you want the guns."

Ana's eyes flared, her mouth twisting in anger. "She's crazy."

"Probably but people are listening to her." Faith shrugged. "Especially Jack. He's known her a bit longer than you so he's more inclined to trust her."

"And why should I believe you?"

"I saw the look Kate gave you just a few minutes ago." She smirked. "And I'm taking a wild guess and betting Jack's already questioned you as to where you were when the attack happened."

Ana's gaze flickered past her again. "And why are you telling me this?"

"I've been where you are before, blamed and no one to believe me." Faith shrugged. "Besides, we both know black hoods aren't your style. I'd watch my back Ana. Jealousy has a way of bringing out the worst in people."

"I somehow seriously doubt you care."

"Nah, not really but I do care about Jack getting carried away about this army idea. Tell him to cool it for a bit before another innocent person ends up dead." Faith tossed her the hood. "We don't want that again now do we?"

&&&&&&&&&&&

She swung her legs back and forth against the arm of the couch, watching in silence as Locke continued to pull the books off the shelf and thumb through them. As soon as he was done with one, he threw it on the table and moved on to the next.

"Ever read this?" He showed her the cover of the book in his hand. "Owl Creek Bridge?"

Faith shook her head. "I'm not much for reading. Even manuals make me sleepy."

Locke chuckled, turning his attention fully to the book in his hand as he thumbed through the pages. "It's about a soldier who is about to be hanged. He gets free and makes his way to safety only to find out he's already dead."

"Bummer. So what's the point?"

"That your imagination can be a powerful tool in helping you block out what's really going on if you let it."

Faith grunted. "Hmm, so maybe we're dead and just imagining all of this."

Locke threw the book onto the table. "Well, that'd be silly wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, silly. Right up there with silly smoky black creatures and island savages that vanish into thin air. Denial ain't just a river in Egypt Locke." She ignored his gaze and looked over at the doorway. "Ah look, a visitor. What brings you to our little island hideaway?"

Locke looked over at Sawyer as well but didn't hesitate to grab another book. "What can we do for you James?"

"It's what I can do for you actually, came to warn ya. Everyone's thirsting for payback and Jack's on his way over here on a white horse to get the guns and charge into battle." He looked between them with a wide grin. "Unless you think of something fast, if you've never played Cowboys and Indians, you're about to get your chance."

&&&&&&&&&

Faith said nothing as they moved through the forest, both of them with several guns in their hands and on their shoulders. They continued to go deeper until finally Locke stopped and began to lower his weapons.

"We're here."

"Uh, where exactly is here?" Faith lowered hers slowly as well and glanced around. "And tell me why again I couldn't stay behind and do the button?"

"Because I trust James to do the button and I trust you to help me move the guns." Locke started shifting an area of grass in front of them, pulling back a brown tarp and dark blanket to reveal a hiding place. "And I didn't want him to know where I am hiding them."

"I don't have any need for them."

"And that's why you're here and not James." He began to pile the guns together, Faith bending down to hand them to him. "Jack and I had an agreement, we'd make the decisions about the guns together, and tonight he was going to break it. If we give him a gun, where does it stop? Who gets one and who doesn't?"

"I'm more worried about who'd shoot who Locke. These things are dangerous in the wrong hands, we've already seen that, not to mention the problems they're causing between people who need to learn to work together."

"My thoughts exactly so we're gonna bury them here and not tell a soul where they are, not even Jack." He placed the last two guns in the hole then stepped back and covered them back up. "Agreed?"

She stared down at the grass and blankets. "Agreed."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ana continued trying to make a spear, attempting to carve the wood into a point at the top of the long stick. It kept slipping with the small knife she had in her right hand and she grumbled, the index finger on her left hand already bleeding.

"Here." Faith stepped over the log to sit beside her and extended her hand towards the stick. "I've had some practice with this kind of thing."

Ana cocked an eyebrow but handed it to her, sitting back to watch as Faith took a long knife from her hip sheath and held the middle of the stick steady between her legs.

"You have to hold it slanted and run the blade out like this. Use long strokes, forward motion only." She started chipping away at the end of the stick, slivers of wood falling off but the point began to form, becoming sharper each time the knife hit it. Faith repeated the action a few more times before handing the stick as well as the knife back to Ana. "Try the knife Locke gave me, it's sharper."

Ana nodded but didn't express any thanks and for a few minutes, Faith watched as she began to sharpen the stick.

"I thought about what you said."

"Really?" She crossed her arms over her bent knees, shooting a look at Locke across from her before directing her attention back to Ana. Locke was lost in his own thoughts, staring at the fire blazing between them. "And what'd you decide?"

"Everyone here hates me."

"Wow. How long did that revelation take you?"

Ana's dark eyes flashed at her, the knife slowing down. "Everyone here hates me except for Jack."

"Jack has this smothering level of nice running through his veins. He's all butterflies and rainbows, and that's saying something for a man who isn't gay."

"He doesn't hate me but he doesn't trust me either." Ana continued carving the wood. "Not the way he does you."

"I think you've got me mixed up with someone else. Where's this going?"

"Jack was right though, about the army and about you. We need you to be able to do what we planned."

Faith snorted. "While it's really touching to hear you say that, I doubt you'll have much trouble getting together some soldiers especially now that it looks like we're under attack."

"I don't believe that now any more than you do."

"That so?" She cocked an eyebrow then nodded as Ana held her gaze. "And how exactly do I fit in again with this brilliant war plan?"

"Trust. Locke trusts you, he'll believe you if you say we need the guns."

"I hate to burst your idea bubble but see, guns and me, we-" She was interrupted as Jack came storming up from behind Locke and she watched along with everyone around them as the two men began to argue.

Faith stood up at the same time as Ana. "Jack, you should-"

He turned on her in an instant. "You helped move them Faith! I thought you of all people would know what needs to be done."

"We did do something. Let's just calm down and-"

"Unless you want to tell me where they are," Jack interrupted, "then shut up."

Faith clenched her fists, fighting to stay calm. "If we don't calm down, someone is going to get hurt or killed. I can't let that happen again."

Ana flinched from beside her but she didn't look away from Jack.

"I want two guns John, I'm done playing around with you. I want them and I want them right now." He moved closer to Locke, getting directly in his face. "Tell me where they are or I'll-"

Faith slid between them and shoved Jack back a couple steps. "I'd be careful who you give ultimatums to Jack. Let's not bite off more than we can chew."

"Faith, please."

She ignored Sayid moving to stand adjacent to her. "I've had just about enough of you Jack." She sneered. "From day one, you've been walking around like you've got some big gold star on your shirt and I hate to be the one to tell you, but I don't see it. You're not a sheriff, you're a doctor and when the times comes, we both know you don't have what it takes to pull the trigger."

The gun blast started all of them as it split the suddenly quiet air.

"I couldn't agree more Fire Cracker."

They all turned to see Sawyer coming out of the jungle behind them, a rifle in his hand. Everyone was shocked, gazing at him in surprise as he grinned.

"I thought you hid them." Jack hissed at Locke.

"I guess it turns out ol' Locke here ain't exactly the brilliant savior ya'll led yourself to believe he is." Sawyer chuckled. "I'm sure you're wondering exactly what happened while you had your heads in the sand, well let me fill you in. You're all a bunch of idiots, letting these two losers boss you around. You're so scared and positive you can't make a decision on your own that you're letting these two do it for you. We'll I'm tired of being told what to do."

Sawyer raised the gun into the air. "New rules ladies and gentlemen. You want a gun? You're gonna have to come and beg me for it." He grinned at Faith. "No one and I mean no one is gonna get one without my permission. You don't like it, fine, torture me, kill me, whatever makes you civilized." He glared at Sayid then chuckled. "But I won't give them up and then you'll really be screwed. Either way, I win."

&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe I fell for it."

Faith poked at the fire as Kate continued talking beside her.

"The whole time he led me to believe it was Ana but in the end he…"

"Tricked all of us."

"Yeah. He tricked us."

"They call it a long con." Faith poked at the fire again. "Buddy of mine in the correctional facility used to do 'em all the time, was the reason she was in jail. You find a target, let them in on what you do and soon enough, they start to think the ideas you're agreeing to are ones they actually thought of first."

"And then you're in the hole before you even realize it."

"Exactly." She nodded. "And they're on top pouring the dirt in at the same time they steal your shit."

"He's just... miserable. He wants everyone to see him as this miserable, mean person." Kate rubbed her arms for warmth against the wind. "But I'm not sure that's what it is. I think he wants people to hate him, to not trust him. I've never known anyone like that."

Faith blinked. "Me neither," She lied and poked the fire again.

"His father killed his mother and then himself all because of a con."

"I know."

Kate's wide eyes went to hers. "How? Did he-"

"I read the letter." Faith threw her stick into the fire, watching it catch and burn along with the other pieces of wood. "You can't change people when they don't want your help. Just a fact of life."

"Let me help you Faith. We'll get through this together." Buffy's eyes were filled with so much hope and honesty as she continued to plead one last time that it hurt for Faith to look her directly in the face.

"I don't want your help and I never will." She slammed the door between them and thrust the lock into place. Faith remained standing there for a few minutes before she flung open the door again but it was too late. Buffy was already gone, and salvation it seemed had left with her.

"It doesn't mean you should just give up on them."

Faith blinked and directed her gaze back to the fire. "Maybe not."

&&&&&&&&&&&

It was bright enough in the jungle to be able to see without the assistance of a torch, the moon doing its job to light the way. Sawyer stopped, pausing to look around, and he shifted as Charlie came out of the bushes beside him. The two shared a look then glanced around again.

"You're sure she never saw you?"

Charlie shook his head. "She was too busy concentrating on her garden." He twisted the ring on his finger nervously. "You can't tell anyone it was me."

"Don't worry Hoss, I won't say a thing." Sawyer grinned. He lifted up his hand and the moonlight bounced off of the Virgin Mary statue. "I believe this is yours."

"I don't want them. I got what I wanted already."

Sawyer nodded, his arm lowering. "And how does revenge on Johnny Locke the Fool taste?"

"Good but I'm still not confident he won't find out."

"Locke has other things to worry about now, things like Jack that should keep him busy for a long time."

Sawyer shifted his gaze as the person he was also waiting on appeared. "That's right Fire Cracker, everything's going according to plan." He chuckled. "I have to admit, didn't think it'd work at first but you were right. They never even saw us coming."

* * *

** A/N: **_A couple people wrote comments and asked about Charlie and Faith. As you can see from this chapter, Faith realised from Charlie's weakness, the distrust of others, and his dreams that he would be perfect in helping Sawyer and herself get the guns from the other guys. I apologize if this is unclear or strange but I for one think Faith would rather she know where they are and keep them to one or two people than allow Jack to get overexcited and allow nervous, scared people to have the weapons. As Buffy always says, guns never help and LOST has also (just like Joss) done a great job of showing exactly how that's true. _

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and I shall update you again ASAP._


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: **_As promised, here is another update and I'm pretty sure it's one you've been waiting on. _**Enjoy and review por favor!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: One of Them  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Faith didn't even try to hide her amusement as Sawyer continued to stalk around his tent and grumble to himself. She crossed her arms and waited for him to stop, not missing the angry and disgusted looks people were giving him. He didn't even seem to notice as he kept ranting.

"Yo, it's just a tree frog."

"Son of a bitch has been croaking nonstop since yesterday, and I can't sleep." He bent over to go through his things and pulled out a 9mm Beretta.

"A tree frog Sawyer, not the army of the undead. Do you really need that?"

Sawyer grunted and threw the flap of his tent down. "If it helps me get some sleep, yeah."

"Gonna execute it like you did that boar that was in love with you?" He paused and Faith's eyes widened. "You didn't kill it, did you? Ha, that's funny." She shook her head. "Well, I wish you the best of luck. You're gonna need it Desperado."

"What?" His eyes went wide. "You ain't gonna help me?"

"Why? What's the matter, run out of friends to play with?"

Sawyer looked around then stepped closer, looming inches over her head, and he bent down so they were eye-level. "Must be because somebody had to play the bad guy and take the blame for that little gun incident the other night."

"Trust me, my time will come." She sneered back not giving him the satisfaction of moving one inch. "I've been told that several times already."

Her remark seemed to throw him off and he leaned back, eyebrows furrowing. "Maybe you should just come clean already as to why you wanted to help me in the first place."

"Since when do you care about honesty?" Faith glanced around to make sure no one was ease dropping and she swore under her breath as she spotted several people watching by their tents. They obviously couldn't hear what was being said but by the looks on their faces, they were starting to assume she needed assistance.

She quickly took a step back. "If you want to get into this with me Sawyer, we can do it when we're not the most interesting thing to focus on."

He looked around as well, glaring at the people watching, and they automatically shifted their attention elsewhere. Sawyer glanced her way again and opened his mouth to say something else when Sayid came running up towards them, his attention fixed on Faith.

"Been meaning to ask about you and Mohamed lately. Is it puppy love yet?"

"What?" She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "Don't act stupid Sawyer. I know you're good at it but now's not the time."

Sayid stopped as Faith turned to face him. "I need you."

Sawyer grunted and instantly, she shifted to flip him off but it only made a shrewd grin appear on his scruffy face. Rolling her eyes, she focused back in on Sayid.

"Come with me. Right now." He didn't give her time to reply before he grabbed her hand, pulling her as quickly as he could through the camp.

Sawyer's laughter followed after them the entire way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sayid, what the hell are we doing all the way out here?"

He shushed her and continued to pull her through the woods. After several minutes, he stopped and Faith ripped her hand away.

"Sayid! Seriously. What are you-"

"I asked him to bring you."

Danielle stood there, the Frenchwoman wearing the same dark tank top and camouflage pants she always wore, but this time a crossbow and arrow satchel was tied securely across her back.

Faith's eyes shifted past Danielle and went wide at the sight of the man trapped in the tree net. "Holy shit, it actually worked."

"What?" Sayid glanced between them. "You knew about this?"

"If you want to catch prey Sayid, you have to set a trap." Faith took a step towards the net, watching as the man squirmed around and pleaded to be let down. "When did we catch him?"

"How long have you and Danielle been plotting this?"

"Shush!" She pointed her finger at him without looking. "How long?'

"Since last night." Danielle answered. "I was making the rounds and checking the traps we had set up the other night and came upon him. I was trying to wait until nightfall to come get you."

"Losing your touch or just the sense of what night looks like?"

Danielle did not return Faith's grin. "They are losing theirs it seems." She looked towards the net. "He is one of them, no matter what he tells you."

Sayid moved forward to end up standing between them, staring up at the net as well. "And what exactly should we do with him?"

Faith's grin grew wider. "Have a little fun, what else?"

"Please, let me down!" The man squirmed. "Whatever she tells you, she's lying and she's crazy! Help me, please."

Faith reached for her Jackal and immediately swore. She paused to take a breath. "I keep forgetting that fat bastard took my knife. God, whatever his name is, he better pray I don't use it on him when I take it back."

"I have a knife. We should definitely cut him down."

"I do not think that is a good idea Sayid." Danielle shook her head. "He will only try to get away."

"We cannot keep him up there forever." He grunted and took out a small knife from his pocket.

Faith shrugged at Danielle and stepped back, watching as Sayid moved forward to cut the net down. The man crashed to the ground with a moan and Sayid removed the netting, allowing Faith to get a good look at her –their- new hostage. He was close to his mid-thirties it looked like, medium build, and wearing a faded orange shirt and dirty khakis. His hair was cut close to his head and his large eyes were currently darting around in fear.

It didn't surprise her that the very second Sayid stepped away he took off running.

"Faith!"

Danielle tossed her the already loaded crossbow and Faith positioned it tightly against her shoulder, zeroing in on the escaping man. The arrow flew straight and hit the man directly in the left shoulder. He fell down with a yelp and she lowered the weapon just as Sayid went running past her.

"I thought I gave you one to use."

"Ya did Mom, but I didn't think we'd be dirty man hunting today." The words came out sarcastically but as soon as Faith looked at Danielle she realized she had made a mistake in saying them. The woman's face looked haunted and sad, dark eyes staring at Faith as if seeing her one moment then not the next. "Sorry Dan, I wasn't thinking."

"You do not need to apologize. You remind me of myself as a young girl." Danielle took the crossbow, slinging it again onto her back. "I even imagine you look similar to my Alex now."

Faith watched her approach Sayid who was bent down over the man. Of course Danielle would see her as a replacement daughter. There was still a void in her life where Alex should be. Faith had been expecting that admittance from the Frenchwoman seeing as how she repeatedly told her information, gave advice, and usable weapons. To be honest, one of those three things she could do without.

Sayid threw her a hard look as she finally approached. "You could have killed him! What were you thinking?"

"If I wanted him dead, he'd be dead, and you know that, end of discussion." Faith glared back. She bent down to grab onto one of the man's arms. "Now help me get him to Jack before he bleeds all over my clothes."

&&&&&&&&&&

"Locke." She leaned over him and poked his shoulder. He continued to snore softly and sighing, she jabbed his ribs as hard as she could with her index finger. "Hey, sleeping beauty!"

He jerked awake, eyes already alert as if he expected trouble and it was funny to her that this time he was right. "Faith? What are you-"

"Get up, you're gonna want to see what I caught in the woods. He has a name and everything. I just might keep him."

"What?" Locke immediately slipped off the lower bunk and followed her, his eyes widening at the sight of the unconscious man lying in the floor. "Faith, what in the world is going on?"

"Um, let me see if I can give you the condensed version. Net. Other. Crossbow. Me. Yeah, that should cover it." She watched as he bent down to check the man's injuries. "Sayid went to get Jack."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Danielle." Faith moved to jump up on the kitchen counter. "She gave me the supplies and helped me rig the net in the first place."

"So who is he?"

"Besides on Other?"

The man groaned and Locke took a step back, both of them watching as he opened his eyes. He continued moaning as he managed to prop himself up.

"Oh my god, my back. I'm bleeding!"

"Yeah, getting shot with an arrow will do that to you." Faith grinned as she watched him look around in panic, clearly in shock but lucid. "That's why it's never a good idea to run from people holding crossbows. Cause and effect or something like that."

"You shot me!" He stammered. "You're as crazy as that woman!" The man spotted Locke and inched away. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Faith leapt off the counter and came towards him. "You don't ask the questions, we do, so shut up."

"Faith."

"What John? Don't tell me you're about to start waving your Good Samaritan card around now."

"No, not that." He nudged his head towards the tunnel and she looked over just in time to see Jack and Sayid come rushing towards them.

"What exactly is going on?" Jack glared at them, immediately bending down to see the man's wounds. "This man has an arrow in his back!"

"Captain Obvious strikes again!" She positioned herself back onto the counter, legs swinging side to side as she watched him start to attend to the man's injury.

Jack frowned and looked up at Sayid. "You shot him?"

"Do I have a bow Jack?"

Faith watched as he turned his attention towards her, eyebrows raised. "What? He was trying to get away!"

"So you shot him with an arrow?"

"Well I didn't have a rope to lasso him with at the moment so yeah, pretty much."

"Unbelievable."

He went back to treating the man and Faith caught Locke's eyes, nudging her head towards the bunk beds. He followed her and both of them shifted so they could watch Jack.

"The vibe I get on this guy is just off, definitely shady." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Danielle said he was an Other. What do you think?"

Locke watched as the man started to answer questions and fight to remain conscious. "It's possible but then again, Danielle once thought Sayid was an Other so who are we to believe her?"

"I need you to believe me on this John." Faith stared at him. "I've never lied to you this far, I wouldn't lie to you now."

"No," Locke shook his head, "You'd just betray my trust."

"What the hell does that-"

"I know it was you that helped Sawyer move the guns Faith. You were the only person who knew where they were besides me."

"Did you ever stop to think maybe Sawyer had someone else on the side? He wasn't the one who attacked Sun and neither was I, I was with Sayid but I guess you're gonna blame me for that too right?"

"No. I'm not, but I wasn't born yesterday either."

"If you really want to talk about trust John, we can start with Boone and that whole you leaving us at the caves to die incident but I don't think we have time to get into it this very second. You want to throw down about the guns later, I'm all for a good fight, but for right now, we have bigger fish to fry."

He looked away again to study the man more closely than before. "If you're so sure this man's an Other then I hope you have a way of proving it."

Faith turned her head to watch as Jack and Sayid began to argue over the now unconscious man, the broken arrow now lying in the puddle of blood that coated the floor. "I've got a few ideas."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"We need to move him."

"That's crazy, the man is seriously injured! He needs to lie still!"

"Fine. If you want a panic on your hands then just leave him there."

"I still can't believe you shot him!"

Faith sighed, rubbing her hands over her face and tried to calm down before she completely lost it. "Jack. I shot him, he didn't die, you fixed him, he'll heal." She dropped her hands. "I did what I do and you did what you do. Now we have to decide what we do."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack frowned at her. "You did what you do?"

She hesitated as she felt Locke squeeze her arm and cleared her throat. "Jack, we don't want people scared and they will be if they see this man lying half-dead here."

"If Faith hadn't of shot him, he wouldn't be!"

She threw up her hands. "Would you like to take this outside Jack? Are you looking for a fight, is that what this is?"

"No, but–"

"Then get over being pissed at me for one second and focus on making a decision."

"The armory." Sayid glanced between them. "We can put a cot in there for him to lie on. He'll be out of the way and we'll also have him in a secure location to where he cannot escape."

"You don't even know if he's really an Other!"

"Jack, he ran away before." Faith hissed. "He'll try it again."

"Maybe he was frightened because you had a crossbow Faith, ever stop to think of that?"

"Give up the Good Samaritan act Jack, it's getting old!"

"What the hell does-"

"Faith, Jack! Please!" Sayid positioned himself between them and pushed them back from each other several steps. "Now is not the time for this." He looked her dead in the eyes. "Let's move forward with the plan and put him in the armory like we discussed."

She nodded but didn't move until shooting another look at Jack.

Within minutes, they had the cot and the injured man in the armory. Faith locked eyes with Sayid as he lingered behind, Jack unaware as he left and approached the kitchen. She didn't move as the door to the closet slammed shut and Jack whirled back around in surprise, rushing forward to pound on it.

"Sayid! Sayid, open up!" Jack demanded. He tried the combination to the lock and seeing it wasn't going to open, beat on the door a few more times. "What are you doing! Open the door!"

"He's a little busy right now Jack. I'd take a seat, it might be a while."

"Until what?" Jack twisted again and approached her, his face full of anger. "What's he doing in there?"

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this made before."

"What is he doing Faith?"

"Finding out the truth."

"We have to stop this." Jack looked over at Locke. "What's the new combination?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Jack."

"You're agreeing to this too Locke? If he dies, his blood is on both of your hands." He sneered and turned to beat on the door again. "Sayid! Please!"

Faith shook her head. "Just days ago you were ready to band together a search party of middle-aged gun toting wannabes and now you're trying to help one of them." She approached him, slowly pulling out the 9mm she had tucked snugly in the back of her pants. "If he's really an Other, and we just let him go free, his people will kill every single one of us. I can't let that happen, just like I couldn't let you take the guns."

"What'd you say?" Jack turned around and the last thing he saw was the gun coming down, knocking him into vast sea of black unconsciousness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The loud moan informed her that he was awake again. She remained seated in her relaxed position and watched as Jack rubbed at his forehead before he tried to sit upright against the sofa cushions. It took him a few minutes but finally the earth stopped spinning, and he was able to focus on the room, and on her in particular.

"You hit me."

"So far no signs of permanent brain damage, that's a plus."

"I can't believe you…" He stopped and quickly sat up straight but moaned as it made the room spin again.

Faith chuckled. "I wouldn't recommend getting up any time soon. You'll have a nasty headache too for an hour or so, but I'm sure you have something in that big ol' med stash that'll help you deal with that."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She tilted her head. The gun was still visible laying flat against her thigh. "Knock you out?"

"Steal the guns." Jack sat up again, slower this time and blinked as he focused his gaze directly at her. "Why'd you help Sawyer?"

"I had my reasons, he had his. They weren't connected."

"And what were yours?"

"I already told you. I couldn't let you start handing them out to any Joe Blow who wanted to play toy soldier." Faith shook her head. "Standing by and watching you kill each other by accident isn't what I'm here for."

"And what are you here for?" He glared at her. "Who are you exactly?"

"Me, Jack? I'm just a simple Boston girl that was chosen to fight the good fight." Her index finger trailed softly down the side of the gun barrel. "Sharp objects like swords and hunting knives are my specialty, but I dig the occasional tranq gun. I heal fast, I work faster, and if someone tries to get in my way, they tend to come out a little banged up."

"And you expect me to believe this why?"

"I don't. That choice is entirely up to you but I know for a fact you've noticed the healing factor and there's no doubt at this point you're all banged up."

"Where is Sayid?" Jack looked around. "Locke?"

"Locke's doing what Locke does, the button." Faith jabbed her finger over her shoulder. "And Sayid's getting some fresh air."

His eyes widened and she could see the fear creeping into them.

"Oh, don't worry Jack, he didn't kill your little patient." She paused to tuck the gun back into her pants, "Tossed him around a bit but the man didn't crack, figuratively or literally. Lucky for you, bad for him I'm afraid."

"And after all that, what'd you learn?"

Faith sat up in her chair. "Man calls himself Henry Gale." She admitted. "Says he's from Minnesota, that he and his wife had been flying an air balloon when they crashed here. She ended up getting sick, some kind of fever and died within three days. Henry said he buried her and then started this way from the North shore of the island."

Jack eyed her skeptically. "You seem to have that pretty well memorized."

"Seems Henry Gale doesn't know how to do anything but repeat the same old story over and over again."

"And you still think he's on Other?"

"Of course," She smirked. "The man's good but he's not that good. Trust me, the ice under him will break soon enough and when it does, I'll be under it waiting."

&&&&&&&&&&&

The door to the armory opened and Henry glanced up through the bruises and blood to see Faith standing there. He looked surprised as she smiled brightly and approached him, a bowl in her hands.

Faith squatted down in front of the cot, not saying anything, and she extended the bowl. Slowly, Henry took it and scooted back, clutching it tightly against his chest. He continued to stare at her, watchful and scared.

"You should eat that before it gets cold. Wouldn't want you to starve before you and I talk now would we?" Faith's eyes didn't waver from his and neither did her smile. "Sayid told me all about your story, the one about your wife and the balloon. I know all about that but what I don't know is who you really are and that kinda irritates me..."

"I already told you who I am and I don't know who any of-"

"So I'm gonna make this easy for you." Faith stood up, glaring down at him. "I have questions and I want answers. Get comfy because until I get them, you're not going anywhere. You can rewind and play your sob story as many times as you want to anyone who will believe you but the first time you try anything with me, what Sayid did to you will seem like a cake walk in comparison to what I'll do and believe me, I can be quite creative under pressure. You understand me don't you Henry Gale of Minnesota?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good." She turned back to the door then paused. "It's a nice story, the one about you and your wife, very touching, but you're laying the spaced out, who are you people bit on a little too thick. I'd think about turning it down a notch or two." Faith placed her hand on the doorframe and turned around to give him one last look. "And don't worry, I'll keep this between us. Wouldn't want anyone spoiling all our fun now would we?"

The door slammed behind her and the armory room was covered in darkness once again.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: **_This chapter pretty much speaks for itself. From here on out, it's a downhill slope and all that jazz. This episode tips the hat so to speak to Joss, if you catch it, big ol' internet cookie for you. Hope you enjoy it and as always, please review. Thank you again for all the support. I couldn't do it without your kind words, suggestions and help. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Maternity Leave  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You bitch!"

Faith took a quick step back in order to miss the punch directed at her face and Kate stumbled as her fist met air instead of flesh.

"Whoa Freckles!" Sawyer laughed. "Swing and a miss for the rookie!"

"Shut up Sawyer!" She snarled and turned her attention quickly back to Faith. "How could you? We trusted you! I trusted you!"

His eyes bounced between the two women. "Freckles, what's-"

"I didn't have any other choice."

Kate stared at her, her mouth open. "Faith, you could have seriously hurt Jack!" She shook her head. "I found him with a huge knot on his head and then he tells me you were the one who helped Sawyer with the guns!"

Sawyer's surprised gaze went to Faith and froze there.

"You sat there and you pretended you didn't have a clue." Kate took a step back. "And I believed you. I told you things, I trusted you!"

"Kate, I'm sorry but-"

"No." Kate interrupted shaking her head again, "You're not sorry and that's what your problem is. You and Sawyer both, you've hurt people; hurt their trust, hurt their feelings and you just don't care."

"Damn Fire Cracker, what exactly did you do?"

Faith shot him an irritated look but anything she was going to say was lost at the sound of Claire screaming. She looked towards the woman's direction up the beach and started to move but Kate cut her off with a hard glare.

"Don't. We don't need your help." She stomped off and Faith hung back, watching as Kate tried her best to comfort Claire.

"Gotta hand it to you girlie, you just might be better at pissing people off than I am."

"Well, what can I say?" She muttered turning away. "I've had lots of practice."

"What exactly did you do?" Sawyer followed her, still chuckling. "Should have known it included good ol' Jack seeing as how Kate's angrier than a wet cat."

Faith flopped down on a plane seat, crossing her legs at the ankles and reclined as he took a seat beside her. "Where do you get all those stupid sayings?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"We had a disagreement so I hit him over the back of the head with a gun."

"You did WHAT?"

&&&&&&&&&&

She was aware of Kate hovering near the tent as she sat there, the woman walking back and forth as if changing her mind each time she moved. Faith continued to wait and shape the stake in her hand.

"I need a gun."

She paused and looked up. "Well, I need a sundae with nuts, whip cream, and a cherry on top."

"Faith, you have guns."

"Sawyer's not here."

"I'm not asking Sawyer." Kate crossed her arms. "I'm asking you."

"Right." Faith chuckled and looked back at her stake again, continuing to carve. "I give you a loaded gun and you, being that you're still pissed that I hit your boyfriend, shoot me with it and claim it was an accident. I know your game, I've seen CSI."

"Claire remembered parts of what happened to her."

She immediately looked up again. "What?"

"Yeah, the two weeks she was gone with Ethan." Kate nodded. "She remembers being held on the island somewhere, a place where they had medicine and a lab. She wants to go find it and try to bring back some medicine for Aaron."

"Aaron? What's wrong with him?" Faith jumped to her feet. "Is he alright?"

Kate looked over her shoulder towards Claire's tent. "He has a fever and a rash, and even though Jack says it looks normal, Claire's freaking out. She says that without the medicine that he could die so she's going." She looked back at Faith expectantly. "That's what I need a gun, I'm going with her."

"And then what?" Faith crossed her arms to imitate Kate. "You hear a strange noise, shoot and it happens to be one of us. Hasn't that lesson been learned already?"

"Or I hear a strange noise, shoot, and it's one of them." Kate glared. "Just… please. I need a gun."

Faith studied her for a few minutes then nodded. "Fine. I'll give you a gun." She agreed. "But it's gonna cost you."

&&&&&&&&&

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not wanted here?"

Faith barely even looked at Ana-Lucia as she continued her steady pace through the jungle behind Claire and Kate. "Hate to ruin that thought but it's not you."

"What'd you do?" Ana chuckled keeping stride with Faith. "I mean, I know why they don't like me so what's your excuse?"

"Let's just say I tend to take things into my own hands and leave it at that."

"Does that include what happened to Jack?"

Faith snorted and shot her a look. "Is there anyone on this island that doesn't know about that already?"

"Just those of us who get the Island newspaper." Ana smirked and readjusted the gun in her belt. "I'm still a bit confused as to why you'd ask me to come much less give me a gun. Shouldn't you be worried or something?"

"I don't know." Faith looked away and picked up the pace. "Should I be?"

&&&&&&&&&

They had been walking for almost an hour when noises in the bushes to their left made them all freeze. Faith blinked at the sight of Danielle standing there. Kate lowered her gun but Faith noticed right away that Claire's body remained tense.

Before she could do or say anything, Claire took immediate charge of the situation, stepping up to Danielle. "You know why I'm here. Take me to where you found me, take me to the room."

"I do not know of a room," The Frenchwoman frowned, "That night I found you in the woods, they were looking for you and-"

"No, you weren't!" Claire yelled. "You were taking me to them and-"

Danielle suddenly grabbed Claire, shaking her. "You must believe me!"

"Let go of her!" Kate raised the gun again. Her finger hovered over the trigger but the Frenchwoman barely even gave her the slightest bit of attention. Another gun cocked and Kate hesitated as the end of the cold barrel pressed against her cheek.

"Don't even think about it." Faith kept her voice calm and shot a warning look at Danielle. "And you, let go of the girl, now."

Danielle did as she was asked, backing up, and seeing this, Faith did the same. She lowered the gun and shoved it into the back of her pants again, watching as Kate lowered her own weapon. Ana still stood behind them, not having moved one inch except to lower her gun to her side and the look on her face was one of pure amusement.

"Everyone needs to calm down and concentrate on what we came out here to do." Faith looked around. "No sense in staying out here longer than necessary, agreed?"

Kate glared at her but nodded and so did Claire.

She shot Danielle a searching look. "Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Then let's keep going."

&&&&&&&&&&

Faith poked at the fire from beside Danielle and ignored Claire who had been staring at her for several minutes. The blonde was sitting beside Kate on the opposite side, her arms crossed over her bent legs, and her gaze set straight at Faith.

"What made you do it?" Kate looked at her as well as Claire continued. "What made you help Sawyer, why'd you do it?"

Faith cleared her throat and didn't say anything and an uncomfortable silence filled the camp. "I'm just not ready to dig any more graves right now." She broke her stick in half and tossed both ends into the fire. "I'm getting some shut eye."

"I'll take first watch." Danielle stood up, tossing her rifle over her shoulder.

Faith nodded as she left and barely looked at the two other women before turning away from them and lying down on her side. She closed her eyes and amazingly sleep came.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The woods were dark from night and fog, the sound of birdcalls echoing through the trees, but she was far from afraid. She knew none of it was real.

Faith continued making her way through the jungle, shoving aside anything in her path, as her gaze remained focused on the light floating ahead of her in the distance.

A wall of bushes and trees blocked her way and taking a deep breath, Faith shoved through them. She looked around at the expanding sea, the long walkway leading to a dock, the light now floating at the end. Moving slowly, her bare feet padded softly forward till she could go no further, taking note of the fisherman's boat tied to her left.

"They're not what they seem." Walt was standing there with a lit torch in his hand, the boy soaking wet and staring at her with wide eyes.

"Is this your dream or mine?"

"She doesn't have a choice."

Faith frowned. "Who?" As soon as the question escaped her mouth, her gaze drifted past Walt's right shoulder to see a shadowy figure looming there. "Is that her?" She took a step forward, raising her voice. "Are you her?"

"You have to help me."

"I'm trying Walt but you have to give a little back Kid." Her eyes were glued to the figure, the face masked with darkness though as she moved closer, she could see it was definitely a woman, sections of blonde hair showing against the blackness. She was tall and thin, her body standing inches away from Walt.

"Buffy?"

"Don't come any closer."

Faith froze, tearing her gaze away from the shadow to look back at Walt.

"They're coming, I have to go." He and the woman stepped back simultaneously. "You have to help us Faith, please."

"I will Walt, I promise."

"You have to help my dad."

She frowned but nodded. "Of course Kid."

"He's not evil. He'll only do what he thinks is necessary."

"Wait." Faith took a step forward but they drifted further back. "Walt, wait!"

"She can't help me any longer, they're coming. Please Faith, you have to believe me." He shook his head, fading away. "Choice a have didn't She. Chosen was she."

"Faith? Faith!"

Someone was shaking her.

She jerked awake, eyes opening to find Danielle looming over her. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Good." Danielle nodded. "We must move. The girl, she has remembered more."

&&&&&&&&&&

By all reasoning, it should have been impossible but here they were, inside yet another empty hatch. The lights flickered as they entered the long hallway, and Faith paused, Kate going on into a room to her left. Faith stood there as Claire and Danielle came up behind her, Ana still lingering behind them at the exit. All three gazed down at the room located at the very end.

_Faith kept her pace slow, staying a few steps behind Buffy as the blonde slayer continued to lead her. They passed door after door, each one locked with the rooms dark, and they made their way to the door located at the end._

Claire moved past her to enter a room but Danielle remained standing there.

"Everything has been abandoned."

Faith nodded and said nothing as Claire came back out of the room and immediately headed for the door located at the very end. Danielle followed her but Faith hesitated, seeing out of the corner of her eye as Kate signaled for her attention. She turned, eyeing the prosthetic make-up that rested in the Kate's hands. "What'd ya find Scooby Doo?"

Kate cocked an eyebrow, ignoring Ana's chuckle as the woman finally joined them, and she motioned with the items in her hands. "Some outfits and this fake beard, it's from the man that took our weapons."

Faith growled. _They're not what they seem. _She cleared her throat. "Anything else?"

"No, nothing."

She moved away and Kate followed, both of them focusing on the door at the very end just as Claire and Danielle entered the room.

_Faith blinked and found herself standing directly in front of the door with Buffy beside her. The images of the room were suddenly clear, men and woman all standing around with scrubs and hospital masks._

Danielle shook her head and gazed around the small medical room slowly as Faith and Kate entered to look around. "I have never seen anything like this before."

_A young girl lay on the table in the middle with her arms and legs strapped down. She struggled against her bonds, her screams echoing through the room but the people ignored her, continuing to move about like machines._

"_She was chosen just like you were. She has a purpose here, and now, so do you."_

Danielle looked almost as shocked as Kate when both Faith and Claire answered at the same time.

"I have."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"You really expect us to believe you had a dream about this place?" Kate frowned as she glared at Faith. "I mean it's a bit ridiculous."

"So is a plane crashing in the middle of nowhere where people not only survive but find polar bears and an island monster, but here we are."

"You saw a girl?" Danielle whispered calmly. "She was being experimented on?"

Faith nodded. "I know what you're thinking and no, I don't know if it was Alex."

"I saw a girl too." Claire spoke up, staring at the marks on Danielle's arm that had faded. "She was different…. She helped me, just like you did." She cleared her throat and looked up. "I'm sorry for scratching you."

"You were scared." Danielle whispered. "They had drugged and brainwashed you because they wanted your baby, like they wanted mine."

Claire shook her head, gazing around again. "I don't get it. The vaccine was here, it was right here."

"You won't find it." Danielle shook her head stepping away back to the doorway. "Nothing is here anymore."

Faith watched her depart. "She's just really weird sometimes." She shrugged, focusing back on the blonde Aussie. "Maybe there's something else we can do."

"Like what? The vaccine is gone just like everything else." Claire whimpered. "My baby is sick."

"We'll do something Claire, don't worry."

Kate nodded, "Faith's right. We'll figure something out."

"And if we don't?"

Faith shook her head then motioned at Ana, "Lead the way back out alright?"

Ana surprisingly just nodded and turned to go in the same direction Danielle had disappeared. Faith continued to stand there and watch Claire as Kate moved to follow Ana as well.

"Claire?"

Claire looked up; eyes tired as she stood there and fingered the small blue booty she had found. "I made this for him, in that room they wanted to keep him. They drugged me, made me believe things… lied to me about what was best for my baby." Claire shook her head. "God, this is an awful place."

"Yes it is." Faith glanced around again. "Bad things happened here."

"Like the girl you mentioned?"

"At first I didn't realize what I was seeing in my dream… I mean, I thought it was nonsense, that it was me and in a way it is but…" Faith looked at where the operating table used to be. "She didn't want to be here and they didn't care. Whoever she was, they were experimenting on her for something but the one thing I do know is that this was the last place on earth she wanted to be."

"She wasn't the only one."

&&&&&&&&&&

"I take it the search did not go as planned."

Faith glanced up to see Sayid and shook her head as he took a seat next to her. "I'm not sure talking to me will look good on your island resume."

"I am not worried about that. I know you did only what you thought you had to do. The way I see it, it is a time to make allies not enemies." Sayid watched her as he talked. "But I will warn you that you must be careful of Sawyer, he cannot be trusted. He is the kind of man more likely to betray those that he considers a friend than a stranger."

"I'll be fine, you know that. Five by five and all that jazz."

"Indeed." He nodded. "I doubt I have to warn you about Ana-Lucia."

"Didn't we already have a conversation about her?" Faith tilted her head to meet Sayid's gaze. "I'm not her buddy, I just needed the back up today and you were busy."

"Was I, or was it that you simply did not want to involve me?"

"I hardly squeezed in a forth party as it was." She grunted. "Claire was like a woman on a rampage. Aaron seems to be a lot better today though, looks like it was just a rash or something after all."

"And this hatch you found?"

"Abandoned and way dirty. Whoever was there cleared out and cleared out fast."

"It looks like we have more to learn about the Others than I originally thought." Sayid murmured. "And seeing as how we have one of them in our hatch as we speak…"

"You and I both know Jack won't let you near him with a ten foot pole."

"No, but he has no choice but to let you."

She nodded. "He's gonna be a tough nut to crack and I'm gonna enjoy doing it."

"Jack?" Sayid chuckled. "Or our hostage?"

Faith paused then shrugged with a grin

&&&&&&&&&&&

The hatch was silent until dishes began crashing to the floor. She stood by the doorway, watching as Locke hit another bowl and it went flying. He paused, grabbing the sink in anger and bent his head, not once seeing her.

"He's right you know, our hostage." Faith shrugged as she approached him, ignoring the dishes now littering the ground, "Jack and you hardly call the shots together."

Locke looked up, shaking his head and he rubbed at his eyes. "He's just trying to get under my skin."

"Looks like he's doing a good job too." She jumped up on the counter, swinging her legs and studied him. "You're losing it Locke. This place, it's making you crazy."

"This place is the only thing that makes sense to me." He stared at her then glanced towards the armory door.

"Where's Jack?"

"I don't know."

Faith looked towards the door as well. "Mind if I go in there and check up on our guest?"

"By check up on, do you mean do something violent?"

"Who, me?" She playfully mocked with a smirk, "Maybe."

Locke cracked a small smile. "I couldn't stop you if the answer was no so I don't see why not."

"Well I just wanted to make sure," Faith shrugged as she leapt off the counter, "I mean, if what you told this Henry Gale is true and you and Jack actually do call the shots together, you sure you shouldn't ask him first? While we're at it, maybe Henry would like a lawyer present too."

"I actually think we do have a lawyer on the island."

"We have cops, therapists, doctors and priests, why wouldn't we have a lawyer?"

They shared a small smile and then Faith cleared her throat, looking back at the armory door again.

"I think I'll wait. I really would hate to put a burden on your friendship with the good doctor anymore than I already have." She chuckled. "He's not my biggest fan right now and I'd hate to drag you down with me."

"I'm not sure that's the real reason why you want to wait." Locke studied her as he bent down and picked up a bowl by his foot.

"I'm starting to think this might not be a job for just one person anymore. A little back up in large numbers might be in order."

"I might have an idea of someone who will work." He nodded picking up another dish and placing both in the sink. "I have to say though, you don't seem the type of person who needs help in this type of situation."

"What situation is that?"

"Finding out answers the hard way."

"_Don't you get it?" Wesley shook his head, "Torturing and beating up people, killing… That's all you're good for."_

"_You don't know a damn thing about me so don't start."_

"_You're right, I really don't and from what I've seen, I don't care to know either." He turned away from her. "You're here Faith because I don't know any way else to get Angel back, the Angel we knew and the Angel who wouldn't give up on you even though everyone else thought you were a lost cause."_

"_And that's exactly why I'm here now Wesley." She stuck her thumbs in the loops of her jeans trying to look casual as she struggled with the overwhelming urge to run. "Prison was a nice vacation but now it's time to get down to business."_

"_Is it?" Wesley looked back at her again, his face full of doubt and apprehension. "When the time comes and you have no other choice, can you kill him? Buffy loved Angel and she sent him to Hell in order to save the world. Could you do the same?" _

"_B and Angel had something I never will Wesley but I'm not giving up on him, I can't. I'll bring him back and I won't lose who I am, not this time."_

"_I still feel the glass sometimes on my skin, the flame as it got too close. Forgetting pain takes a long time Faith but anger, evil that can live inside a person, sometimes it never disappears."_

"_I can't take back what I did. I wish to God I could Wesley but I can't. All I can tell you is that it won't ever happen again, to anyone. I left that person back in the darkness where she belongs." _

"_I hope so Faith." Wesley nodded. "Because if you didn't, I won't even hesitate to kill you when your back is turned."_

"_You'll try but fair enough." Faith popped her knuckles, motioning to the weapons cabinet. "Can I call dibs on the crossbow or do I have to fight you for it?" _

Faith blinked out of her daze and immediately looked back at the door again. "Some things still make me uneasy." She cleared her throat, "Looks like it might be time to get over it."

"Easier said then done right?"

"Actually, no. It's not." She looked back at Locke again and he was surprised to see the cold look that crossed her eyes, a gleam he hadn't ever noticed there before hovering just below the surface. "I just need time." The words echoed in her head. "Give me time."


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: **_Um, read and review? And remember that italics relate to FLASHBACKS! Thanks and enjoy!  
_**  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Whole Truth  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The blow came faster than she expected. Sayid's elbow banged roughly into her knee seconds before the punch to her chest sent her stumbling back. Faith rubbed the spot and winced, her eyes meeting his to find them full of amusement and something she knew without a doubt had moments before shown in hers, satisfaction. She brought her clenched fists back up and ignored the sweat that slid slowly down between her shoulder blades.

Sayid merely rolled his neck and kept his eyes fixed to hers, his own hands waiting for the next strike.

Faith leapt forward to block the next jab with a solid punch to his groin. As he reeled back she twisted and the spin kick that struck against the back of his knees knocked him completely off his feet.

"Another point for me!" She took a step back, watching as Sayid climbed slowly to his feet and let out a small grunt. "Is this where you call a time out again?"

"I never called a time out, I only…"

"Cried Uncle because you needed a breather?" Faith cracked a grin and placed her hands on her hips. "Sayid, I really appreciate you letting me blow off steam like this but if you get tired, you just have to say so."

"I told you I'm not tired," Sayid shook his head. "You are, and in some joking way this pains me to say so, stronger and faster than I am."

"It comes with the package."

"I'm still not sure I understand everything you've told me." He ran his hands through the loose strands of his hair. "But with all that's been going on with this island and these Others, I'm willing to go with just about anything now."

"Well, I'm glad. Not about the Others or the strange coincidences... I just understand how it can be hard to…" Her gaze shifted past him towards the trees, the limbs and bushes shifting even though there was no breeze, "Open your mind about things."

"Faith?"

She took a few steps forward, her eyes glued to the image that shimmered amongst the trees. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Sayid moved to stand beside her. "I don't see anything."

"I do."

"What is it? What do you see?"

"Me." Faith blinked and the image disappeared. "It was me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"His story hasn't changed."

"Maybe he has it memorized good enough."

"Or maybe you just need more time with him." Locke glanced over at Faith who was lying sprawled out on the couch, her gaze directed straight up at the ceiling. "What do you think Faith?"

Both Jack and Ana turned their direction towards her when she didn't answer.

"Faith?"

She blinked quickly, rubbing at her chin as she sat up against the cushions. "He's lying."

"You seem pretty certain about that." Ana crossed her arms over her chest from her slouch against the bookshelf and stared at Faith. "Or maybe you want him to be lying."

"Hey, don't take it out on me if the man's repeato boy and you can't make him change his tune." Faith glared back then stood up. "Maybe Sayid should–"

"No." Jack shook his head as he began to fix his bag. "Absolutely not, Sayid needs to stay away until we figure out exactly what we're dealing with here."

"And then what? Slap his wrist and send him on his merry way? We both know that's not going to happen." Faith glanced over at Ana. "Are you done with him?"

"For today. I thought I'd let him sit in there and stew over what we talked about."

"Wow, a therapist and a cop, quite the combo special we've got in our midst."

"Faith." Jack's voice was stern but she didn't remove her gaze from Ana's, catching sight of something flittering across the woman's eyes before it disappeared just as quickly.

"Fine, alright." Faith raised her hands in mock surrender. "Let me get a few words in with Mr. Personality and I'll get out of everyone's hair."

Jack and Ana exchanged a look, the action not going unnoticed by Faith.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that suggestion that I should know about?"

Jack shook his head. "No, no problem."

"Good." Faith smiled brightly. "I didn't think so."

He looked like he was going to argue then motioned at Locke. "Locke, can I speak with you for a second in private?"

"Sure thing Jack." Locke shot Faith a look as if giving a silent warning to play nice then followed Jack who was already making his way towards the dome.

She waited until they had both disappeared before turning her attention back onto Ana who had remained where she was, her gaze not wavering from Faith in the slightest.

"In my line of work I'm always figuring people out, watching and listening for anything that will tell me exactly what they're all about but you…" Ana snorted with a shake of her head, "I can't even get a grip on who you are."

"I'm told it's part of my charm."

"Do you always do that? Let people in and then shut them out? Is it some elaborate plan, like the one you had with Sawyer?"

"Let you in?" Faith crossed her own arms to echo Ana's stance and frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I don't seem to remember us ever being chummy or ever taking long windy walks together at sunset."

"So that thing with Claire and me tagging along, that was just some backup plan to what? Keep on eye on me?"

"I told you, I needed an extra gun and you were it."

"I wasn't your first choice I'm sure."

"Of course not." Faith smirked as she moved away from the couch. "But we both know you can shoot so there was no need to waste time worrying about that now was there?" She made her way over towards the armory door, ignoring the fact that Ana had pushed away from the bookshelf and followed.

"You keep reminding me of that as if I don't know, as if I don't remember every time I stop and think." Ana stopped directly behind Faith, hands on her hips. "You think I wanted this for myself? That I wanted everyone here to hate me and treat me like I'm a damn leper? You have no idea what I'm going through but you sure as hell love talking about it."

Faith turned sharply on her heel, glaring at Ana as they stood now face to face. "I am this close to knocking you into next week and you know why I don't? Because of the fact that I know exactly what you're going through and I know exactly what it feels like to think you've only got yourself in the long run."

"And how is that?"

Faith pointed at her own chest. "I killed a man before in cold blood, I touched his wound and I felt the blood on my own fingers and do you know what I told myself?" She laughed dryly. "I told myself that it was okay, that I was balancing out the scale and that no one was going to worry about one less dead beat in the world, but I was wrong. When you take justice into your own hands, there's a price to pay and sometimes that price is less than pleasant but you have to deal with it the best you can because if you won't do it, who will?"

"And if you can't?"

"Then it's best you make peace with whatever God you follow because if you can't forgive yourself and move on, neither will anyone else."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The latch to the door shut with a soft click behind her. He was sitting where he always was on the cot, his eyes already locked on hers and filled with secrets she knew he would never part with. Not that it mattered. He could keep all his filthy secrets, as long as they weren't what she wanted to know.

"I thought I heard shouting. What's wrong? Did Ana upset you about something?"

"Been reading Dr. Phil books have you?" She moved to lean against the empty gun racks. "Or is playing mind games something you read from the Dharma handbook?" Faith snorted, "Save it for the tourists. I'm not some amateur, you're playing with a real professional now."

"And the rest of these people? Ana? Jack?" Henry shifted to lean against the wall. "What are they?"

"You tell me, you seem to know more about them than I do."

"How sad." The corners of his lips upturned for a split second before pressing flat again. "You've been living side by side with these people, helping them and learning about their lives, and yet you don't know a single thing about them. Of course," He let out a dry laugh, "They don't really know a single thing about you now they do?"

"And what, you do?"

"Maybe." He smirked again. "Maybe not. After all, I'm just a simple man from Minnesota who recently lost his wife and everything he called home."

"Oh right, your wife. Jennifer was it?" Faith pushed away from the gun rack and moved to stand in front of him. "Surprised I even remembered that. You know, it's a funny thing about lies, they tend to all blend into one big mess after a while."

"It's not a lie. Jennifer is real."

"Was real you mean? Just like this Henry Gale was real?" Quickly she crouched down and reached out to grab his wrist, squeezing as hard as she could. Faith watched in satisfaction as he winced against the sudden pain. "You're real, you breathe, you bleed," She squeezed again and he let out a small grunt, "You feel pain."

"I already told you. You won't find out what you want this way." Henry wheezed, "My name is Henry Gale, I'm from Minnesota! I was flying here and…"

Faith rolled her eyes and released him, the shove so hard that he hit the wall and Henry automatically clutched his hand to his chest as he eyed her. "Most people when I do things like that, they look at me and I see fear, they can't hide it no matter how hard they try. Your brain remembers, it won't let that pain go and I'm the trigger that sets it off but you…" She leaned closer to him. "I don't see it."

"And you won't." He spat with a shake of his head. "You won't see anything until it's too late, no one ever does."

"What does that mean?"

"You already know the answer to that!" Henry shifted further away from her. "You're looking for your answers in all the wrong places Faith. I don't know anything; I'm just a pawn in this big game, a piece that waits to be told where to move. I do what's necessary in order to survive and protect my own. You of all people can understand to that."

"Don't you even dare compare us. We're nothing alike, nothing!"

He smiled again, this time the expression more eerie and deliberate. "Sure we're not. Besides, even if I did have the answers to your questions, I wouldn't tell you. That's something we both already know."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Faith popped her knuckles, straightening back up. "You'd be amazed at what a person will say with the right amount of pressure."

"Faith?" The knock on the door interrupted them. "I need to talk to you!"

"Guess we'll have to continue this conversation later."

"I guess so." Henry nodded. "I look forward to it."

Faith turned to the door, knocking to signal she was ready and the lock clicking open echoed through the armory.

"I've seen it."

"What?" She glanced over her shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. "Seen what?"

"You. The bright light and the faces that have long been dead. Evil." Henry smiled. "It's here, around you, in the air. You've seen it before too. I know you have; it knows your name. It always knows your name."

"_It must have happened after the last scheduled check." Dr. Hamilton escorted Faith down the white halls. "The nurses take turns in checking each patient every hour but there's a space of time for break during one and three am. Most patients are heavily sedated and asleep by that time."_

_They turned the corner together, Faith continuing to remain silent. The doctor stopped in front of double doors and turned to face her. "Time of death was noted at 1:08."_

"_And the cause of death?"_

"_Suffocation, Ms. Stevens escaped her restraints and made a noose out of her bed lining." _

"_What can I do?"_

_Dr. Hamilton motioned her through the Morgue doors. "She left behind a box of personal belongings and I assumed you wanted to see the body. Seeing that she has no parents or close relatives in Australia, she is to be given a government issued funeral." He approached a gurney, Faith right behind him. "If you have any objections however, you are more than welcome to sign a few papers and…"_

"_No, that's fine." Faith gazed down at the redheaded woman who was covered up to her neck in a white sheet, her eyes closed against the harsh glare of the Morgue lights. "I'll take her things."_

"_Okay. I'll need you to sign a couple papers to be able to release them to you." Dr. Hamilton cleared his throat. "If you'd like, I'll give you a few minutes alone."_

"_Yeah, thanks."_

_The door shut behind him seconds later and Faith continued to gaze down at the body of Rebecca Stevens. _

"_You feel like you failed her."_

_She closed her eyes, fingers tightening around the picture in her pocket. "You're not real."_

"_Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it. I'm real little girl, I'm in every dark corner and under every bed and I'll remain there until the end of time."_

_Faith turned her head to glare at the image beside her, gazing into the face of the same woman lying on the gurney. "It doesn't matter what you are. Truth is there'll always be people like me making sure you stay in that dark corner so you never see the light of day. Always."_

"_I'll admit your kind is a very big problem for me." The First chuckled. "But that gives me meaning, a reason to exist. It gives you a reason to exist. You can't get rid of me Faith, not you, not your precious Buffy or her pathetic side kicks. I am the first evil, eternal and I'll be here to remind you of that until your very last breath. That's the truth."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What's up? You sound panicked."

"Not panicked, just annoyed." Locke ran a hand over his head, letting out a long sigh. He glanced over his shoulder to see Ana in the laundry room then focused back on Faith. "Jack's worried."

"And what else is new?"

"Jack's worried about you."

She snorted and the blank look on her face made him chuckle.

"He thinks you're too involved with our little problem."

"We both know Jack thinks too much. I can't concern myself with him right now, there's something else at work here, something bigger than Henry."

"What'd he say?" Locke's gaze drifted past her to the armory door. "Did he tell you something?"

"Only what he wanted to. He knows a lot more then he's letting on but he won't tell us anything until he's good and ready, until it's time."

"You think he's planning something?"

"No." Faith shook her head, "Henry's part of a plan. He's just an ant."

"So what do we do?"

"Whatever it is," Ana spoke up as she returned; "You're not doing it without me."

Faith kept her eyes on Locke. "We'll talk later." He nodded and she quickly moved past him to head towards the back exit. She rolled her eyes at hearing the footsteps that followed her.

"Faith! Faith, wait."

She turned the corner and stopped abruptly as she almost ran straight into Libby who held a laundry basket in her hands, glass jars filled with food positioned haphazardly on top.

Libby took a step back in surprise, the jars sliding from the abrupt stop, and Faith shifted quickly to grab one right before it crashed to the ground. Another jar suddenly shifted and rolled but before she could switch hands, another person caught it first. Faith straightened, her eyes locked on Ana-Lucia's.

"Wow." Libby let out a small giggle. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Faith smirked as she set the jar carefully on top of the basket again. "We practice in our spare time."

Ana chuckled, giving Libby the other jar back and she surveyed the basket. "Taking up collections?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Faith questioned. "Don't take this the wrong way but in a battle with this much food, my money wouldn't be on you."

"It's not… It's not just for me." Libby licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Hurley and I…"

"Enough said." Faith edged around her, still eying the food. "Have fun with that."

"Faith, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Ana-Lucia." She kept going and Ana's yelling was stopped as the hatch door slammed shut firmly behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Blackberry or strawberry jam?"

She didn't answer, keeping her eyes glued to the trees but nothing changed. Sighing, she plopped down onto the grass and crossed her legs at the ankles.

"You got something against jam I don't know about?" Sawyer tossed both of the cans by her feet. He paused and seeing how she wasn't going to answer squatted down beside her. "You hear the news?"

"I didn't get any memos so I'm afraid I'm in the dark." Faith paused, "Or maybe then again I've always been in the dark."

Sawyer squinted and frowned as he leaned forward. "You alright?"

"Five by five." She chuckled. "You know, I've always said that, even if I was lying my ass off and before it was enough." She surveyed the trees. "But now it just sounds so stupid."

"What are you looking for?" He shifted back and glanced at the trees as well. "I hate to break it to you but if you're waiting on them to change colors…"

"There's something out there."

"Like an Other?" Sawyer looked again, starting to stand up but she grabbed his arm.

"Something else." Faith turned her head to lock eyes with him. "What news?"

"You can't switch the subject like that Fire Cracker, is there something out there or not? Ow! Not so rough on the goods!" Sawyer took a seat, sprawling his legs out in front of him and she let go of his arm. "You got a grip on you girl."

"Get on with it."

"Hey now, don't rush me." He rubbed his arm. "But it looks like there might be a need for Jack to get more in touch with his feminine side and throw a baby shower, Sun found out she's pregnant today."

"Is that why I get free jam?"

"Nah, that's cause I like ya."

Faith smirked and returned her attention back to the trees. "And suddenly the world has become a brighter place."

"Damn right, should feel awful lucky. I don't say that to too many people on this crap hole island."

"Well, not too many that'll buy it anyway."

Sawyer chuckled still focused on the side of her face. "You sure you're alright? Can't have my partner in crime getting all sick on me."

"Is that what I am? A partner in crime?" She snorted. "Your side kick?"

Sawyer grinned slowly with a lazy shrug. "You got something else in mind Fire Cracker? I'm all ears."

"You're something alright." Faith rolled her eyes, socking him in the shoulder and she grinned when he winced. "And good for Sun and Jin, at least someone deserves to be happy on this crap hole island."

"That's the spirit."

"This a group meeting or can any bloke join?"

They both glanced over to see Charlie approaching from the side.

"Guess you heard about Sun."

Faith nodded. "Sawyer here was just filling me in."

"I still feel guilty." Charlie rubbed at the ring on his index finger and shifted uneasily on his feet. "About what…"

"We agreed to never speak about that again." Sawyer glared. "Maybe that's why you've always been the average Joe selling copy machines instead Tattoo. You ain't cut out for this and you never will be."

"No one's cut out for this, you just fall into it." Faith punched Sawyer on the arm again then gazed at Charlie. "What brings you to our 'not so secret and not really a meeting' meeting?"

"I need a gun."

Faith and Sawyer exchanged a look. "For what?"

"Sayid and Ana are going out to find Henry's balloon."

"What?" Faith leapt to her feet, Sawyer remaining where he was. "When?"

"Sayid and Ana are going out to find Henry's balloon. The man drew Ana a map, told her where it was and everything. I'm kinda surprised Sayid's coming along, I figured she'd do it lone ranger style."

_The phone rang three times before anyone picked it up. Faith cleared her throat and glanced around the deserted street._

"_Hello?"_

"_Willow, hey, it's Faith."_

"_Faith, we've been trying to reach you for days!"_

"_I've never been good at holding onto cell phones, they're kinda like dog collars for people who like bills. Listen, I've run into a snag." Faith shifted closer to the phone booth. "The girl you told me about, I found her."_

"_What's the snag?"_

"_She's dead. That's what."_

_The witch was quiet for a second then she cleared her own throat. "It found you didn't it?"_

"_Not before it found her. What'd do we do?"_

"_We can't meet up, we're too spread out as it is. Buffy and Dawn are still in Italy, and Xander's somewhere deep in the Congo."_

"_And you and Kennedy? You stayin' put?"_

"_For now. As far as I can tell, all it has is a fancy light show and taunts but there's no telling what it's planning. If it's anything like last time, it's something big." Willow went quiet again. "I'll contact Giles, see if he knows anything but we should stay separated until we figure things out."_

"_No worries there. I'll finish up here and then I'll disappear."_

"_Faith, you don't have to-" _

_She clutched the phone tighter. "It's the only choice we got. It's safer this way."_

"_You don't have to go lone ranger on this! We can help you."_

"_We're done talking about this Willow. Do what you can but look after yourself."_

_Willow sighed but it was evident the fight had gone out of her. "Fine." _

"_Okay then. Uh, good luck or whatever." _

"_You too Faith, and…. Happy hunting."_

Charlie's voice broke into her thoughts. "I'm going with them. That's why I need fire power to back me up."

"Decision ain't up to me. Talk to the man with all the guns."

Sawyer watched as she turned away and started walking briskly back down the hill. "And what about you?"

"There's something else I need to take care of."

&&&&&&&&&&

She met Ana-Lucia leaving the hatch head on, both stopping in the hallway. "I hear you're going on a secret mission and you're taking playmates with you."

"I needed an extra gun and Sayid is it." Ana shrugged and shot her a slanted grin. "If I don't return, then you know why."

"Henry drew you a map?"

"Yeah. We're gonna find out once and for all if he's telling the truth."

Faith nodded and reached behind her, pulling out the slim black 9mm that rested in her belt. "You might need this."

"No." Ana took a step back, shaking her head, "No guns this time."

Faith's hand lowered. "Jack and Locke know you're going all Rambo?"

"I don't want them involved yet, not until we know what the truth really is."

"Fair enough. Shall I wish you luck?"

Ana turned away. "Not sure it'll do me any good."

"Suit yourself." Faith stayed there, gun hanging by her side. "Happy hunting."

**TBC...**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: **_Woohoo, how many people have seen the poster for Season Three? HECK YEAH! I'm ready NOW! (claps)_ _Anyway, here's a chapter I've been waiting to post like forever cause ... well, yeah, you'll see. **Please read and review**, especially for this chapter cause well, yeah... you'll see so... **READ AND REVIEW! **  
_

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Lockdown  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Got milk?"

"What's he doing out of his cage?" Faith tucked the gun back into her belt as she approached the table where Henry sat, both Locke and Jack staring down at him heatedly. "Didn't we talk about how letting him roam free was a bad thing?"

Both men ignored her and Jack leaned down to press his hands against the table, bringing his face closer to Henry's.

"Draw it again!" Jack pounded on the table. "I want you to draw me the exact map you drew Ana!"

"She's already gone."

He turned on Faith this time, eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? You knew about this?"

"Not a second before you did." Faith shrugged and approached them. "As far as I'm concerned it's one big wild goose chase but Sayid and Charlie are going with her so I guess we'll find out."

"I don't believe this!" Jack jerked his bag up from the floor. "I have to go after them, we don't know what they're walking into. It could be a trap!"

Faith said nothing as he stormed past her and she caught Locke's gaze, cocking an eyebrow. "You gave him the good cereal?"

"They were out of Count Dracula."

"Shut up." She glared at Henry. "Jack and the super bunch will be busy for a while so that gives us some time. Plenty of time for more important things."

"I've already told you what I know. I haven't lied to you."

"You're lying to me now."

Locke reached out to grab her shoulder as she took another step forward and shook his head. "Don't. He wants a reaction from you." He cut Henry a sharp look. "It's time you went back in the armory."

"Already? But I didn't even get to- Hey!" He cried out as Faith grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him free of his seat. "You don't have to- Stop! You're hurting me!"

"Not nearly enough." She jerked her head towards the armory door and Locke took off, slamming it open in seconds. Faith ignored Henry's cries of pain, slinging him into the room with a smirk. She kept her eyes on him until the very second the door slammed shut between them.

"You can't stop this!" Henry pounded on the door as he yelled. "It's coming Faith and you can't stop it!"

Faith opened her mouth to respond but a knock made them turn around to see Libby in the doorway.

"Is this a bad time?"

They both stepped away from the door and Faith motioned at the dome. "Locke, check the button will you?"

He nodded and was gone, allowing her to think for a minute before she looked again at Libby still standing there in apprehension.

"What can we do you for?"

"Oh, it's my foot." Libby came towards her, limping slightly and she grimaced before motioning downwards. "I stepped on a sea urchin and I figured there might be some Neosporin around this place."

"Uh, maybe." She paused as once again Henry pounded on the doors.

Libby frowned. "What's uh, what's wrong with him? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Nothing to worry about, he's just a nut job." Faith watched as something flashed across Libby's eyes but the woman simply smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The whirl from the exercise bike alerted Faith as to Locke's location and she slouched against the couch cushions, staring blankly into space.

"At least he stopped yelling."

"What? Oh right." Faith glanced Libby's way only for a split second. "He finally stopped." She nodded, "Which is a good thing before I totally lost it and ripped his tongue out."

"Uh, yeah." Libby let out a nervous chuckle then refocused on putting ointment on her foot. "So is it true you guys really have to push that button every hundred and eight minutes?"

"Yep."

"Any clue why?"

"Nope."

"What do you think-"

"Be right back." Faith slid off the couch and moved towards the dome. She didn't let her breath escape until she had taken a seat at the desk. The computer screen was black, the counter still counting down and she leaned back with a sigh. The exercise bike continued to whirl in the background mixed with the sounds of Libby cleaning up in the kitchen but she remained where she was. She rubbed at her eyes as she listened, inching forward to set her elbows on the table.

Faith cupped her mouth and looked at the screen again. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the green cursor blinking steadily against the black. As she watched, three dots began appear. "What the-"

"Lockdown commencing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

She shoved away from the table immediately, wheels sliding against the smooth floor and she leapt from the seat. "Locke!"

"2 minutes till lockdown." The female voice echoed through the loudspeakers in every inch of the hatch. "Please proceed. 2 minutes till lockdown. Please proceed."

"What is that?" Faith skidded into the living area, almost colliding into Locke. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Is it the computer? Did you touch anything?"

"No, there was something blinking and then…"

The warning voice echoed again through the hatch. "Please proceed. Protocol. Please proceed."

"What's going on?" Libby glanced nervously between them. "What do we do?"

"Check the computer again." Locke pointed towards the dome, "I'll take a look at the main box and the speakers. Libby, just stay put. In case anything happens, stay away from the armory."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith bent down in front of the computer but the screen was now completely blank. The counter was down to fifteen minutes but she ignored it and turned back to the hallway.

"Lockdown initiated. 4, 3, 2, 1." At the exact moment the voice fell into silence, the blast doors began to come down on all sides.

"Not good." Faith threw herself forward, rolling against the floor and she barely made it into the living area seconds before the blast door separating the dome from the computer room slammed shut. She remained on her back and took in a deep breath. "Guess those exercises with Sayid came in handy after all."

She climbed to her feet, dusting off her arms and caught sight of Locke by the blast door blocking the exit, a crowbar stuck between it and the floor. "Crowbar, why didn't I think of that?" She smirked, "Oh yeah, that's why."

"I didn't know what else to do!" Locke barked backing away from the door. "I don't have a clue what's going on."

"Are we going to be okay?"

"Libby, not now." Faith waved her hand dismissively, still staring at the blast door. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what? Gas?" Libby wrapped her arms around herself. "Is it gas?"

"No." Faith took a step forward. "Something else, something… Are you sure you can't smell it?"

Locke shook his head. "Sorry Faith, I don't smell it either."

She approached the door, reaching out to trail her fingers along the concrete and lifted her hand to her nose. "Whatever it is, it's coating this door."

"What happened? I heard something!" Henry pounded on the armory door. "Locke? Anybody?"

Locke and Faith both directed their frustration at the door. "Shut up!"

"We need to do something. The timer for the button was down to fifteen minutes. If we don't get out of here…"

"We're going to need someone to be there while we get the door."

They both glanced over at Libby.

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let me get this straight. You want me to crawl through the air vent, drop to a floor lord knows is how far down, and then punch in some code when the alarm goes off?"

"That's the cliff notes version of it, yeah." Faith nodded popping her knuckles. "Think you can handle it?"

"But why me?"

"This is how this works Libby, you're new in our little group so that means you get to do all the fun stuff."

"But…"

"There's a grate in the food storage closet. Go."

Libby looked uncertain but turned slowly only to stop as Locke spoke.

"There might be a problem with that. I put screws in all the grates."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Fine. One screw free grate coming up." She walked past both of them, mumbling as she went. "Let's go Libby."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure you can get it open?" Libby paced back and forth, ringing her hands. "What if we're stuck here?"

"We can only be so lucky." Faith grumbled as she balanced herself on the piled boxes and glared up at the grate. "Locke sure wasn't kidding about the screws."

"I mean, if you can't, what are we gonna do?"

Faith slammed her fist against the grate, smiling in satisfaction as the screws immediately shook loose and the metal popped up. She jumped back to the floor, tossing the grate to the side. "Problem solved."

Libby took a step back, her eyes widening. "How did you-"

"Dharma screws, they're just not reliable." Faith paused at hearing Locke grunt from the living area, metal clanging following immediately after the sound of him swearing. "Damn it." She swore then shook her head. "Okay Libby, up you go."

"But…"

They both paused as a sudden beep echoed through the hatch, familiar and threatening as the countdown to the computer began.

"Libby! Time is running out!"

"I'm scared."

Faith grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you want to get out of here, you have to do this." She let her go and positioned her hands on her bent knees. "You can do this."

Libby bit her bottom lip but nodded, lifting her foot to place it on Faith's hands. "Okay. Let's do this."

Faith grinned, nodding as well and boosted Libby up, watching as she scrambled into the vent and disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Mr. Clean, now's not the time to be rearranging the–" Faith stopped short at the sight of the blast door raised several inches off the ground with a metal toolbox under it.

"Just hold the box! I'll get us out!" He positioned himself on his back, sliding forward and she watched as he went halfway, the toolbox creaking under the weight of the blast door.

"Stop!" She stumbled back startled as the door shook and suddenly the toolbox broke in half, the door falling directly onto Locke's legs. Faith ran up to the door, panicking as Locke screamed in agony and struggled to free himself.

"What's going on?" Henry beat on the armory door. "Locke?"

Faith fell to her knees to survey Locke's legs, sliding her hands along the door. "You idiot!" She tried to grip the door, knocking away a piece of the toolbox beside her. "When I get you free of this, I'm kicking your ass!"

"My leg, my leg is caught in…" Locke threw his head back, hissing in pain. "I can't move."

"Blast doors on your legs tend to do that! We need to move you as soon as I lift the wall, can you do that on your own?"

"I don't know." He panted. "I'm not… I'm not sure I can."

Faith straightened and punched at the door so hard it shook. "Shit."

"Faith! Did you…" Locke cleared his throat. "What about the button?"

They both paused as the alarm suddenly stopped, the sounds of the ticker echoing towards them.

"Now we take care of you." Faith glanced around, cursing as nothing came into view that could help. Her gaze lingered on the armory door and she cursed again. "We're gonna need two people for this." She paused, "Three, we're gonna need three people for this."

"Henry… He's the only one."

"I don't trust him."

"Faith, please." Locke cleared his throat again, "Please."

She nodded. "Okay. Don't go anywhere."

"Very funny."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"On the count of three, I'll lift and you pull, got it?"

"The whole door?" Henry's large eyes darted between Locke and the door. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"Just do what I tell you." Faith spat, glaring at him. "And Henry, if you pull anything other than Locke, I'll pull your arms off, we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good," She positioned herself near the door on Locke's left, glancing down into his pained face. "You ready?"

He nodded.

"One, two, three!" Faith clutched the bottom of the door as hard she could, so hard her knuckles turned white, and she screamed as she slowly stood up. The door creaked against the strain as she lifted until she was completely under it, her arms fully extended. Faith ground her teeth together, holding the door above her head. "Pull him! Now!"

Henry grabbed Locke under the arms, grunting as he pulled the man's weight.

She paused as the lights suddenly flickered and went out, another system of lights clicked on and gave the room a dark glow. "Guys?" She stepped back and let the door go, the concrete falling straight down to smack back into the floor.

"What's the sitch, are you guys…." She glanced over her shoulder to see both Locke and Henry staring straight ahead and it took her a few minutes to realize they weren't staring at her but past her. Faith turned her head back to the door and immediately her eyes locked on the sight of the fluorescent markings on the door.

"I knew I smelled something!" She took a step back, all three of them looking at the map of connected hatches. The lights began to flicker again and Henry looked around in panic.

"What the hell is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Wow." Libby took small steps into the living area, her eyes locked on Faith and her mouth hanging halfway open. "That was…."

"I know, no need to vocalize it for me, I was there." She gestured at Locke. "You gonna make it?"

"Might be a while before I'm winning any races but I think so."

"Good." Faith focused back on the door. "Let's get you to the couch. After we tend to your wounds, I'll lift the door again and Libby can go get help."

Libby nodded and she grabbed Locke's other arm, the three of them struggling but successfully making it to the couch.

"Libby, get some dishtowels. Find a belt to help stop the bleeding." She glared at Henry, "Sit and be a good boy or I'll use your head to jack open the door."

"I can try to help but… I'm not sure I can do anything even close to what you did." Henry came up quietly behind her. "What you did was beyond amazing."

"I thought I told you to sit down." Faith snapped and continued to study the door. "The doors were triggered, there was a countdown, not sure why… But if there's a countdown that means intervals so the doors should back up as well. Unless they're broken or something now, which wouldn't surprise me."

"I had confidence in you until that last part. Maybe we should just wait?"

"I don't remember asking you to make any suggestions!" Faith whirled around to face him and she shoved him back a few steps until he stumbled into the coffee table. Libby stepped away, clutching a towel to her chest and Faith ignored Locke as he pleaded for her to calm down. "Now sit down!"

"Faith, stop!" Locke raised his voice as Henry sunk onto the couch beside him and Libby moved to tend to his wound again.

They froze again as a loud beeping noise echoed around them only to immediately go silent. One by one the doors began to spring back up and she turned towards the door connecting the living area and hallway as it lifted.

"Finally!" Faith took a step forward at the sight of boots and jeans being revealed on the other side and she positioned her hands on hips as the blast door locked itself back into place. "I was beginning to wonder if anyone even noticed we were…" She paused at the sight of the single figure on the other side, the blonde hair framing the feminine face gazing back at her. "Have we met before?"

The woman sneered, moving forward quickly before anyone had a chance to process what was going on, and the sole of her black boot slammed into Faith's chest. It caused Faith to fly backwards and land on her back, a wracking cough exploding out of her chest as she rolled to her side.

"I'll take that as a no." Faith grunted clutching at her chest as she stumbled to rest on one knee. "I definitely would have remembered a greeting like that."

"Faith!"

"No!" Keeping her eyes on the woman, she ignored Locke. "Stay put, don't move. This won't take long."

The blonde moved forward with another kick but Faith was ready this time, catching the kick easily with two hands and gripping the boot firmly.

"The first hit is free." She shoved as hard as she could, her attacker flying back to hit the wall and crumble to the floor. "After that, you have to start paying." Faith leapt to her feet at the same time as the other woman. "Not really sure who you are sweetheart, but you're late." She ducked a wide swing, coming back to land a firm punch to the woman's groin. "I needed this workout weeks ago."

The hit barely fazed her attacker, the woman instead grabbing a hold of Faith's pants and bringing her leg up backwards in an arch to connect to Faith's face. She came at Faith full blast, Faith blocking the punches and kicks and she ducked from another wide swing, popping up behind the woman to kick her firmly in the back and send her flying to the wall again. The woman caught herself with her hands before her face made contact with the concrete and shoved away, turning as Faith followed. She snapped something free of her pants at the same time she caught Faith's clenched fist in her right. Faith froze; her eyes locked on the heated green orbs that stared back, and for a minute something shifted there, something not of anger or intent.

"Who are you?"

The woman blinked, the heat in her eyes immediately returning. Her hand came down and Faith screamed as the needle dug into her skin. She broke away, stumbling and grabbing her upper arm.

"I'm the one who kills you." The woman spun, delivering a solid kick to Faith's chest that sent her flying. The bookshelf shook as Faith collided with it and collapsed, books falling on top of her.

"Faith!"

She groaned as her attempt to stand failed and she slid back to the floor, leaning against the bottom of the shelf. She blinked still hearing Locke yelling in the background as Libby appeared beside her, blabbering ninety words a second.

"Mother of…" Faith felt her arm, knocking away Libby's searching fingers. "That bitch stabbed me!"

"Are you okay? Your lip is bleeding! What should I do, do I…"

"Just get away."

"My thoughts exactly." Jack's clear voice rang through the hatch, the gun in his hand trained clearly on the two sitting on the couch. Libby stood up and backed away, her eyes darting between Jack and Henry. "Get away from him right now."

"Jack, he…"

He ignored Locke as he moved forward, jerking Henry clear off the couch and Jack sneered, tossing the smaller man against the wall. "You've got some explaining to do, starting with this!"

Faith rubbed her hand against her mouth, swearing at the sight of the blood there, and she blinked as a hand extended into her vision of sight. Her eyes shifted upwards to see Ana staring down at her and with a small nod, she accepted to let Ana shoulder some of her weight as she stood.

"You're gonna tell us exactly what's going on here!"

"Jack, I don't think he knows what just happened! He helped us! He's not one of them, you have to stop this!"

"Shut up Locke!" Jack slammed Henry against the wall again, the man shaking and stuttering from fear. "Answer me! Who are you?"

Faith's eyes darted away from them to find Sayid but he was focused intently on Henry, something held in the tight grip of his right hand.

"I told you who I am! Please! I told you!"

"Yes, that is correct, you did." Sayid nodded moving to stand beside Jack. "You told us you were Henry Gale, that you crashed your balloon and buried your wife… only it wasn't your balloon was it?"

"Are you crazy? Of course it was! I told you where it was!"

"It wasn't your balloon and there was no woman buried in that grave. There was a man." He shook his head and lifted up the item in his hand to show it was a driver's license. "This man, a man whose name was Henry Gale."

TBC... **READ AND REVIEW!**


	38. Chapter 37

_**A/N: **As it stands this is the last chapter I have completed. I leave you at a bit of a cliffhanger but I'm sure with some words of enouragement (especially from those of you I haven't heard from in a while... Are you even reading this?) that I'll get 38 posted MUCH sooner than I expect. As for the rest of you, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews, you rock my world and enjoy. _

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Dave  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Do you ever wonder what's on the other side?"

"I guess it all depends on where you go."

"Do you ever wonder where you're gonna go?"

"I don't have time to think about that. I'm not finished yet. It feels like I'm never finished."

"You have a job to do, something very important." They stared into the open grave, the wood marker positioned there with no name on it. Ana stepped backwards. "You have a purpose here, just like everyone else."

Faith's gaze lingered on the grave then turned her head, catching sight of five other graves. "There aren't any names on these graves. But the numbers, there's six of them." She looked up to see Ana standing at the head of the grave. "Danielle told me once they meant death. Is that all they mean?"

Ana trailed her finger along the top of marker, eyes cast downward as she began to hum softly under her breath.

"There has to be more," Faith persisted. "Answer me!"

"You're asking all the wrong questions." Ana looked back up again, a small smile on her lips. "Looking in all the wrong places. You are a little girl lost, lost in the sea and hidden far, far away."

Faith pointed at the grave in front of her, the number sixteen carved into the bottom where the wood met the earth. "Who's grave is this?"

"This one's mine." Ana smiled even wider then pointed to the one located at the very end, a forty-two craved deep into the wood. "And that one is yours."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Any nausea? Vomiting?" Jack tilted her head up and shined the light randomly into both of her eyes. "Periods of lucidness?"

She cocked an eyebrow as he stepped back, clicking the penlight off. "Shouldn't I be having those?"

"Just checking to see what you'd say, can't be too careful."

"I'm fine Jack."

"What about your sleeping pattern? Any nightmares?"

"I told you I'm fine." Faith jumped off the kitchen counter and readjusted her shirt. "But the first sign of an extra tail or something though and..."

"I'm not joking."

"You, Jack Sheppard, make a joke? You serious?"

"Faith, we still don't have a clue what was in that needle or what it does." He crossed his arms as he stared down at her. His tone and serious facial expression almost made her flinch in discomfort. "If anything and I mean anything changes, you come see me right away."

"Will do Doc." She glanced past him, spotting Ana-Lucia coming their way. They exchanged a short nod and Faith turned her attention back to Jack, motioning towards the bunk beds. "I think I'll go check on Locke."

"I mean it Faith, first sign of anything…"

"First sign of what?" She flashed him a wide grin and walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How ya feeling Champ?"

Locke grunted and lifted up a crutch with one hand. "Jack says it's a hairline fracture. It might be an entire six weeks until I'm walking without these things."

"You'll survive."

He motioned to her arm. "And you?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just another battle wound to add to the collection."

"Any clue on who we're dealing with or what was in the needle?"

"Well whoever she was, she gave me a run for my money." Faith scratched at the back of her neck, "She was strong Locke, fast too. She was like…"

"Like you."

"My thoughts exactly and I'll bet you anything that Henry knows the answers to my questions. Maybe I'll just throw him around a bit and see what spills out."

"Henry could have done something," Locke argued, "He could have ran when you had the door open or he could have taken off with that woman but he didn't. He stayed and he helped."

"And that means he's trustworthy now? His name isn't even Henry! That man in there stayed because he thought he had a solid story. Hell, he probably had some plan worked out with that woman!"

"I'm just–"

"I know what you're doing, and so does he." She sneered down at him, "He knows you'll stick up for him! You still cling to this ignorant hope that the island and the people on it are part of a greater good! They're the enemy Locke, you do still remember what that word means right?"

Any response he had was lost from the sound of a gun going off. Faith sprinted from the room, heading straight for the source, and she skidded to a halt as she caught sight of Jack shoving Sayid from the armory.

"That is enough Sayid!"

"He's lying!" Sayid pushed back at Jack. "He found that man alive! He found him and he broke his neck! I am telling you that he is lying!"

"You need to calm down right now!"

"Enough!" Faith pushed her way between them, shoving both back several steps and she kept her hands up. "You boys wanna play who can yell the loudest then take it outside! This is exactly what he wants so knock it off!" She pointed at Sayid as he opened his mouth to respond, "Before I lose my cool. Go."

"Faith, you-"

"GO!"

Sayid shot another glare at Jack but nodded, his heavy footsteps carrying him down the hallway.

Faith ran her hands over her hair as Jack moved past her and she glanced over at Ana as the woman stepped out of the armory. "He dead?"

"Not even hurt."

"Good. Don't close it yet."

"What?" Ana stopped midway, hand on the door. "Faith, Sayid just tried to kill him. That last thing we need-"

"I said don't close it."

They both stared at each other for a minute before Ana motioned over her shoulder. "Be my guest, but he's not talking anymore."

"Then you're not pushing the right buttons." Faith stepped into the doorway and she looked down at the man now tied to the floor, his gaze not wavering from the concrete at his feet. She moved forward a couple steps, crossing her arms as Ana took her place in the doorway and echoed her stance.

"Ana tells me you're giving everyone the silent treatment. Fine with me because I'm feeling awfully chatty myself." She studied him. "Henry…. And can I call you Henry still or would you like another fake name instead?" He didn't answer so she chuckled and continued. "Henry, it's safe to say that Sayid's a little upset with you. Okay, so really he's pissed as hell. The man's got a one-track mind now; he's fixated on ending your stay here the painful way." Faith shrugged. "Can't say I blame him, you killed the woman he loved."

"I didn't kill anyone." His eyes rose slowly from the floor, lingering on Ana. "I didn't put a gun in Ana-Lucia's hand and make her pull the trigger."

"No. You waited until the cover of darkness to attack her camp, kidnapped innocent people, took them away and left the rest in fear." Faith crouched down in front of him. "So she did what she had to do, she tried to protect who was left, cross over into your territory in order to keep them safe and because of the fear you left behind she shot an innocent woman by accident."

"They're not innocents!" He hissed. "We took the ones who were innocent! We took them and now they're safe, away from murderers like Ana, away from murderers like you. I am one of the good guys."

"Right," Faith snorted, "Because good guys kidnap children and snap the necks of men who just want to go back home."

"I didn't kill that man! How many times do I have to tell you people that?"

"Until you stop lying."

He began to gasp for air as she wrapped her fingers around his neck. His panicked eyes darted to Ana but she stayed still in the doorway, a blank look on her face that almost bordered on boredom.

"And until you stop lying and tell me what I want to know, you and I are going to have a little fun." She applied more pressure, her thumb digging into his windpipe. "I want to know exactly who that woman was and what she stuck me with." Faith paused as her hand twitched, her grip loosening. She blinked and Ana took a step forward the moment Faith lowered herself to one knee.

"Faith, are you okay?"

"Stay back." Faith squeezed Henry's neck again then released him, "Now are you going to give me answers or is this the part where I rearrange your face?"

"She doesn't have a name, not anymore. She came to us for help and we took her in."

"Took her in?" Faith resisted grabbing him again and stood up, "You call what you did helping her? Kidnapping an innocent person and torturing her is help?"

"She wasn't always innocent!" Henry glared up at her, a sneer on his face. "But she's one of us now and we're good people."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd she leave you behind?"

"It's not time for me yet!" He cleared his throat. "It was just to make you see, make you see your purpose here, your purpose with us."

"I don't have a purpose with you! I'm not joining your little gang, and this isn't some kind of game you can play! You can't mess with people's lives, deciding who's bad and who's good based on your own sick, twisted beliefs."

"You'll see. You'll know why you're important, why you're all important."

Faith wavered on her feet again barely feeling Ana grab her shoulder with a firm hand. "What did she do to me?"

He smiled, his gaze once again drifting back to the concrete floor, and he said nothing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You need to stop and think about this!"

Faith ignored the advice and kept walking, grabbing her bag from the counter as she passed by.

"Faith!"

"Stay with Locke and keep an eye on our guest."

"No, I'm coming with you." Ana followed her towards the exit. "What just happened back there? What'd he mean by what he said to you?" She pushed the door back before it could slam into her face and kept a brisk pace behind Faith as they walked away from the hatch. "Faith, you need to stop! Something happened back there, you could be sick!"

"Just go back Ana! You can't help me, this is something I have to do on my own."

"You really should listen to her, it's not safe out here for little girls."

Ana stumbled at hearing the voice and Faith lowered her bag slowly to the ground, both of them staring at the tall male figure standing in their path. He grinned at the both of them and shoved his hands casually into his pockets.

"You're dead!" Ana stuttered, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"That's the beauty of it, I am dead." He chuckled. "You shot me Ana-Lucia, remember?"

"You're dead!"

"Ana!" Faith grabbed her arm, shaking her gently. "Snap out of it. He's not real."

Ana blinked, chest heaving as she stared straight at the man. "I saw the body."

"And then what? You thought I'd just be gone?" The man threw his head back, laughter echoing around the forest. "I'm always around girl. Every time you kill someone, every time you spill blood on your hands, I see it."

Faith released Ana with a snarl. "Leave her out of this."

"What is he? You know what he is?"

"Of course she does," The man's form shifted, changing into the exact image of Faith in leather pants and a black tank top. "And now so do you, I am the First, eternal evil. There is no you without me, there is no life." The First smiled and flipped a lock of hair over it's shoulder, "You live because I wish it. Your life has meaning and loss because of me."

"Shut up."

The First ignored Faith completely, dark eyes focused on Ana-Lucia as the eerie smile remained. "I took your baby and I ate her soul."

"I said shut the hell up!" Ana made a move forward but Faith caught her arm and jerked her back again.

The First let out a chilling laugh, the sound echoing around them, "Don't worry Ana-Lucia, I won't be saving you for last, that privilege is solely Faith's."

"If you're done listening to yourself talk, you can get the hell out of here right now."

"Or what?" The replica directed it's attention to Faith, "It's not like you can hurt me. Not like you do others. Face it, they all die before you do, don't they? One by one while you watch, not able to do a single thing to help." It giggled. "Who should be next Faith? Jack? Sawyer? Your darling Locke? Or maybe I'll go for a funny man with love on his mind; I do enjoy breaking up happy couples. Beat you there." The First winked and disappeared, a bright light fading from where it had once stood.

"What was… What did it mean by that?"

"Hurley." Faith snatched up her bag, tossing it to Ana who caught it. "Go back to the hatch!"

"I'll go with you!"

"You'll only slow me down. Go, now!" She took off running at full speed into the trees, her heart already pumping and pure adrenaline rushing through her veins.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Frantically scanning the beach again, Faith frowned at the sight of Sawyer tossing his things around as he cursed. "Sawyer, you seen Hurley?"

"Seen him? He destroyed my tent!" He kicked at the blue mat lying by his feet. "The man is out of his damn mind, talking all crazy to himself and-"

"Sawyer! Where'd he go?"

"Into the woods, probably gonna go jump his crazy ass off a cliff, how the hell should I know?" He bent down to grab a bag of Oreos from beside his chair. The bag was half-empty, the plastic crumpled. "I just got these damn things!" Sawyer glanced over to say something else to Faith but she was already gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She kept running until the trees became a blur. A noise to her left made her stop, the sounds of someone talking catching her attention and she pushed past the bushes just in time to see Hurley walking with his back to her.

Faith frowned as she spotted something else in the distance as well. "Hurley!"

"No, go away!" He clutched at his head, shaking it. "You're not real, nothing here is real."

She started forward again but a sharp pain made her stumble. "Hurley, you have to stop!"

"You're not real, all in my head. Dave is NOT here."

"Who's-" Faith rubbed at her head and winched at the queasy feeling that hit her stomach. "Hurley, you need to listen to me."

"No, I'm tired of everyone talking to me, telling me things! Telling me lies!" Hurley turned around and stared past her, "You're not real!"

Faith glanced over her shoulder but there was nothing there. She turned back just in time to see him taking off into the trees. "Hurley, wait!"

"What's going on?" Sayid pushed through the clearing, looking in the direction Hurley had fled. His dark eyes were concerned as he watched her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Hurley's in trouble and…" She blinked and rubbed at her head again as he moved forward to grab her arm. "I need to go."

"You're not alright, something is happening to you!"

Faith shoved at him, bringing her fists up to block his next advance.

"Don't do this Faith. Let's go back to the hatch and see what we can find out from Henry. Let's…"

"No, I have to go!" She swung at him and he stepped backwards to miss it. "I have to…" Faith cried out, grabbing her head with both hands and Sayid caught her when she fell.

She didn't fight him this time, her body convulsing as she continued to scream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I need help!" Sayid burst into the hatch with Faith in his arms and Ana-Lucia immediately leapt up from the couch, her eyes wide.

"Holy crap, is she hurt?"

Jack ran towards them, alerted from the commotion, and Locke followed quickly behind on his crutches. "What happened?"

"I don't know, we were talking and she started shaking. I think it has something to do with the attack."

Jack felt her forehead. "She's burning up, we need to cool her down." He jumped when Faith reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Clothes… stay on."

"Don't worry, Sawyer's not here." He cracked a small smile then looked at Sayid. "Get her in the shower, cold water. Ana, get some ice. I'll get my bag."

"I'll be fine, I just…" Faith licked her lips, blinking up at the ceiling as she was carried into the bathroom. "Put me down."

Sayid ignored her and flicked on the light with his elbow, moving forward to slide open the shower door with his foot. He slowly leaned her against the concrete wall and Faith collapsed, her shoulders shaking. He turned on the water nozzle and she jumped in shock as freezing water crashed down over her head.

Faith blinked against the water that flooded her eyes, reaching out blindly to grab Sayid's arms as he adjusted her into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Faith?" He watched her eyes flutter shut and gently tapped the side of her face. "Faith, stay awake. Stay with me."

"I can't." She coughed up water, still shaking as she let go of him and her hands fell weakly into her lap. "I'm so tired, so… so hot and tired."

"Just hold on." He moved away when Jack returned, Locke and Ana lingering in the doorway. Jack bent down and grabbed her face, tilting her head up towards the light.

"Faith, can you hear me?" He felt her forehead again, "Her fever's still high," He pulled his bag closer, "I don't know if I have anything that'll work fast enough, I've never had a patient this hot before."

Faith blinked a few times before closing her eyes again, her mouth moving.

Locke leaned forward on his crutches as Jack shoved his bag away in frustration. "What's she saying?"

"I don't know; she's going into shock."

"Do something!"

"With what?" Jack glared at Sayid. "I don't have a damn clue what they did to her!"

"I know someone who does."

"He won't tell you anything." Locke shook his head. "We all know that."

Faith blinked again, crying out as she threw back her head and her spin arched. Her vision blurred then cleared, her eyes drifting past Jack's shoulder.

The lights in the bathroom began to burn brighter and she flinched as her eyes adjusted to the figure illuminated by the light.

"I saw you…" Faith whispered, her body finally ceasing from convulsing. "You're me."

A little, dark-haired child stood there in a torn dress, her hair in braided pigtails and she extended her tiny hand. The glow grew brighter each second that passed and Faith nodded in understanding, her own hand reaching forward.

Their fingers touched and the glow enveloped her, her mind fell until there was nothing else but the light.


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: **_Words cannot express how grateful I am for all your reviews. Thank you and enjoy. More soon._

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: S.O.S.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Faith? Can you hear me?"

A blinding light flashed before her eyes. Faith inhaled deeply into her lungs, coughing hard from the pressure, and she sat up only to find her arms and ankles strapped securely to a bed. Her gaze swung over to a gray-haired man sitting in a plastic chair with his legs crossed beside her. He was wearing a white hospital coat and held a folder in his lap.

"Would you like some water?"

Unconsciously, Faith licked her lips to sooth the parched, dry sensation lingering there but shook her head. "Who are you?"

"Are you saying that you don't remember?" His voice was low and monotone, and he smiled softly as if humoring her. "I'm Dr. Brooks."

"Where am I?"

"Faith…" He leaned forward, a pen now posed above the open folder. "Am I talking to Faith today?"

"What the hell type of question is that?" She jerked at her restraints and the bed shook from the force. "And why am I strapped down like this?"

Dr. Brooks remained perfectly calm, the look on his face one of detachment from her actions. "We've been over this before. I'm trying to help you but I can't do that if you don't help me. Remember our talk of it being a two-way street? You have to answer my questions or I can't do my job."

"Last time I checked Jack was the only doctor I knew and he was enough of a quack for me, thanks."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Sheppard." He scribbled something down. "Would you perhaps like to talk some more about your relationship with Jack?"

"Relationship, what the-"

"Am I talking to Faith today or am I talking to Kate?" Dr. Brooks paused to look up. "Would Kate like to discuss her relationship with Jack?"

"I'm one breath away from ripping you a new air hole. How about we talk about that?"

"I see; I am talking to Faith aren't I?" He relaxed back into the seat. "We've talked about threats Ms. Jackson and I thought we agreed on how they're just weak attempts to mask how we really feel inside. The object of our talks is to grow, not suppress our emotions. You need to-"

"What did you call me?" Faith stopped pulling at the straps, her narrowed gaze focused so intently on him that he finally moved uncomfortably in the seat. "That name, what name did you just call me?"

Dr. Brooks cleared his throat and closed his folder. "I called you by your last name Ms. Jackson."

"My name is Faith Lehane."

"You call yourself that, yes but your real name is Morana Jackson."

"Bullshit, if this is some kind of trick, it lost it's humor right out of the damn gate Doctor," Faith spit out the word sarcastically, "What happened to the others? Where are Locke and Sayid? If something's happened to them…"

"Nothing has happened to them Ms. Jackson." Dr. Brooks shook his head. "Nothing can happen to them."

"And why's that?" Faith snorted. "Did Henry put you up to this?"

"Because to put it simply Ms. Jackson, they're not real. They're figments of your imagination, parts of a story created by a hallucination type state you've been experiencing for the better part of your stay here at our hospital."

She bit back the angry words that threatened to explode, instead opting to swallow hard and clear her throat. "Where. Am. I?"

"Perhaps this would easier to remember if I told you a little about yourself?" He reopened the folder. "Your name is Morana Jackson and you've been a patient at Santa Rosa Mental Institution for the past three years. You were admitted during an emotional and physical breakdown that resulted after you were attacked on your way home from school."

"No, that's not true." Faith shook her head violently. "That's a lie."

"You've been diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, it's a medical condition where the mind experiences overload caused by a traumatic experience. Basically, your mind began to compensate for the attack by creating new identities and situations that shield your true self from reality." Dr Brooks glanced back up, the expression on his face one of serious professionalism. "Over the course of our therapy sessions, you've introduced me to several personalities, one being Faith Lehane, a vampire slayer. This personality represents a stronger self, chosen to fight personal demons in the shape of existing ones that reside only in your own mind. You've created characters that associate with the stronger self: for example, the personality of Jack the doctor. He represents the side of your brain that leans towards the logical and humane reasoning. Due to this, your stronger self clashes with Jack to create dramatic situations and build your background story."

"That's not true!" Faith again yanked at the straps, kicking her legs to no avail. "Get this shit off me!"

"Ms. Jackson, please, you need to stay calm." He rose from the chair at the sound of a strap breaking and rushed to the door, hitting the intercom button on the wall. "I need help in here! Code 10, Code 10 stat!"

The door swung open as he stepped back, two large male nurses and one female nurse pouring in. Faith immediately spotted the needle and twisted to concentrate on the other strap with her free hand. She screamed as the two men jerked her back, one holding her flat onto the bed.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"You need to calm down. This is for your own good."

"No!" Faith thrashed her legs as she tried to pull her arms away but the pressure on her limbs only increased. "Let go! You have the wrong person!"

The nurse chuckled close to her ear, the sound low and feminine. "That's what they all say dear. Be a good girl now and behave. We're gonna give you something to help ease the pain. Everything will be just fine, you'll see."

She twisted her head to the side and her eyes froze on the image of herself as a small child standing in the corner of the room close to Dr. Brooks. The straps tightened and Faith whimpered as the sharp needle pierced her skin. The sound of defeat lingered in the air, her eyes closing and the darkness returned to fill her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hallway was an endless white stretch that seemed to go on for miles and the muffled sounds of voices echoed in the distance. Faith leaned against the wall as she struggled to walk, her eyes catching sight of the red marks on her wrists from where she had snapped off her restraints.

With a hand holding her steady, she paused as once again her vision blurred. Whatever the nurse had given her still coursed through her veins, not impairing her completely but enough to where she continuously paused in attempts to clear her head.

Faith pushed away from the cold wall and managed to slink past the corner.

"You're not supposed to be here."

She turned to see Libby standing behind her, the woman dressed in white hospital-issued pajamas. They were both dressed in the same wardrobe, no shoes on either of their feet. For a split second, she froze as she finally spotted the now blonde strands of her hair. "What the-"

"You can't just wander around like that." Libby continued with a sniffle, her crossed arms protecting her stomach. "They don't like it."

"I don't care about that. I need a mirror." Faith sighed at the blank look she received and motioned at her face. "I need to see myself."

Libby giggled in response. "You're silly."

"I don't need commentary, I need a damn mirror!"

The boom of her voice made the smaller blonde freeze, her arms winding tighter around her body. "Don't yell at me. I don't like it when people yell at me."

"I just… need a mirror, please."

"No mirrors, we'll hurt ourselves, they said so." Libby shook her head. "No bathroom visits without supervision, no razors either." She paused; her eyes glossy and her expression dazed. "Have you seen Hugo? I've been looking everywhere for him, I think he's hiding from me."

Faith rubbed at her eyes. "I can probably guess why." At not hearing a reply, she looked back to see Libby already wandering further down the hall, muttering as she went.

A quick glance up and down the hallway alerted her she was alone again. "Think Faith, think; you're stuck in bizzaro land and you need a way out." She chuckled, "Hell, what would McGuyver do?"

Her vision blurred again and with a hand to her forehead, Faith continued to make her way in the direction Libby had disappeared. The sounds grew louder as she turned another corner but her process was stopped when she bumped into a solid figure blocking her path.

"Watch where you're going!"

Her startled eyes flew up to see Sawyer staring down at her, his hair frazzled as he stood there in his hospital-pajamas.

"Did you not see me? Of course you didn't, no one ever sees me." He snarled, wringing his hands in agitation. "No one cares. Daddy didn't, what should anyone else?" She watched as his eyes widened then narrowed, a spark of recognition flaring up. "Hey, you, I know you."

Faith didn't step back as he suddenly grabbed her elbow.

"What do you need, you need something right?" Sawyer glanced around before leaning closer to her. "You need a toothbrush? Toilet paper? You need it, I got it."

Faith snorted. "Well, at least some things are the same after all."

"It's gonna cost you though, cost you pills, the good stuff too." It was as if he had a one-track mind, his eyes glossy just like Libby's had been.

"Sawyer…"

That stopped him and he frowned. "What? That's not my name. Why'd you call me that?"

"Listen to me, I…"

"Morana Jackson, there you are!"

Faith jerked her elbow free of Sawyer's hand, not even paying attention as he disappeared from her view, and she focused on the female nurse headed towards her at a brisk pace.

"What are you doing out of your room? I've been looking everywhere for you!" The nurse smiled, the nametag on her uniform displaying the name Betty Lasenby. "Your visitors are here!"

"Visitors?" _ Does my voice sound as confused as I feel?_

"Yes dear, now come on." Betty placed a firm hand on Faith's shoulder, turning her to the hallway adjacent to them. "It's your lucky day young lady, bet you thought you'd never get another chance to start fresh did you?"

"Start fresh?" _Yep, you've officially entered retard territory._

She didn't struggle against the woman's pushing, simply walking alongside her as they ventured down the long corridor to enter a room at the end.

The door shut softly behind her, the ever-helpful Nurse Betty not following and Faith shot a look at the handle before focusing on the room. She stumbled back into the door at the sight of Ethan and the Other that had taken her knife standing with Dr. Brooks.

"Ah, Ms. Jackson, how are you feeling? No more episodes of violence I hope." Dr. Brooks commented. "I'd hate for another incident to make me regret signing your release papers."

"Release… Are you stoned?" Faith exploded and stepped forward after she regained her balance. "Do you have any clue who you're dealing with?"

Ethan and his companion exchanged looks, the action missed by Dr. Brooks entirely.

"Now, Ms. Jackson, I'm perfectly confident in making the right decisions for my patients." He shot a look at Ethan, smiling with a shrug. "Some patients like Ms. Jackson are more responsive to certain medications than others but like I informed you, she's a perfect candidate." He focused back on Faith, the grin remaining. "She's what you're looking for."

"You're out of your mind!"

"Interesting choice of words Ms. Jackson."

Ethan stepped forward, his eyes glued to Faith as he ignored Dr. Brooks. "It's time to come with us Morana, I know you've been having the dreams."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We're going to take you away from here, help you get better. You want that don't you?" He motioned to the other man. "We can help you, we're the good guys." Ethan extended his hand forward. "Come on Morana, we have a place for people just like you, you'll fit in and find meaning in this world while you help the rest of us. You want to do the right thing don't you?"

Faith's gaze wavered from his and she froze as she spotted herself as a little girl once again. The tiny image was standing in the corner of the room with a small box in her hands.

"You'll find the answer in her room."

Faith watched as she opened the top, her eyes going downwards and suddenly a bright light erupted from the box, causing Faith to flinch and shield her eyes in protection.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The scream that erupted from Faith's mouth as she regained consciousness startled Sawyer from his seat beside the bunk bed. He fumbled with the book in his hands, legs rocking back, and watched with wide eyes as she sat up and looked around in panic.

"Whoa there Hoss!" Sawyer leapt up from the seat and tossed aside the book, motioning for her to lie back down. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm in the hatch."

"Home sweet home right?" He chuckled. "What? Did you think we'd been rescued or something?"

Faith swung her legs over the side of the bed, shoving away his hands at the same time, and stood up. "Bad dream, that's all."

"Maybe you should take it easy. 'Bout gave Jack a damn heart attack when you passed out in the shower, stopped breathing too I heard. That's twice now you've looked like you'd died on us."

She eyed him closely, shaking slightly as she tried to regain her equilibrium. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I be concerned about you?"

Faith snorted. "No."

"Good answer."

Her gaze shifted past him to see Ana-Lucia in the doorway. "Both of you are babysitting me?"

"Actually, I'm babysitting the hostage." Ana shrugged. "Sawyer volunteered to annoy me and watch you."

"Right." Faith stepped forward almost stumbling but she pushed Sawyer away as he stepped forward to help again. "I'm fine, damn. Stop it."

"Yeah, I see that." He snorted. Sawyer made the move to pick up his book again then stopped as she began to walk out of the bedroom area. "Where do you think you're going now? I was told to make you stay put!"

"Never was one for orders," She grunted. "I need your help, both of you. I need to get something."

Both Ana and Sawyer exchanged hesitant looks but both followed her towards the armory.

Faith frowned as she spun the lock but it didn't open the door. "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Locke and Jack were worried that Henry would try something while we were distracted by your sickness." Ana explained, "They decided to change the code so only they'd know it."

"Well, that's just special." Faith took a step back and a well-aimed kick knocked the lock clear off the door. "But not special enough."

Sawyer chuckled and they watched as she flung open the door. Faith's eyes locked on Henry sitting in the floor, hands and feet bound with rope connecting to the floor and the cot by the wall. He merely raised his own gaze to hers, not saying anything and Faith took a step forward, motioning at Sawyer from over her shoulder.

"Make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

"Like what," Sawyer grunted coming up behind her, "Glare you to death?"

"Just do it Sawyer." Faith ignored Henry, stepping past him to trail her hand against the back wall and a few seconds later, a section of it slid back so she could enter the back room. This time she ignored Ana and Sawyer both as they let out exclamations of surprise.

Her eyes drifted over the cot and the small table before she moved forward to bend down beside the cot. Faith raised her eyes to focus on the table and she smirked as she saw another area of wall raised slightly above the rest. She pressed on it and watched as it popped out, allowing her to slide her hand behind it and pull out a small wood box.

"What the hell is this Faith?" Sawyer glanced around then raised his eyebrows as she turned to toss him a shotgun before pulling out the 9mm she had left behind when she had showed Locke the hidden room weeks ago.

"Where did this stuff come from?"

She ignored his questions as she walked back into the kitchen area, staring down at the square wooden box. With a flick of her wrist, she opened the top. A handful of pictures and random items cluttered the box.

Faith lifted up the top picture from its position lying face down and she frowned as she spotted the number 23 that had been written at the top. Below it someone had also written the initials M.J.

She turned the photo over and immediately her grip tightened on it as she caught sight of the lanky blonde smiling back at her. Her arms were around another girl, this one Faith didn't recognize. Both looked happy, the background around them nothing but green trees and open blue sky.

"You know this gal or something Fire Cracker?"

Faith shook her head at Sawyer, still gazing back at the woman who had stabbed her in the arm, the same woman who had been in her dream with Walt at the peer, the same woman who's name was Morana Jackson. "No, but she knows me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The huge S.O.S. wasn't completed. Faith stared at it from where she stood as Bernard continued to drag rocks up and down the beach.

"Hello!" When he finally spotted her, Bernard dropped a huge rock and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "You wouldn't want to give me a hand would you?"

"Not really."

"I seriously don't get you people." He grabbed the rock again to move it forward. "Everyone acts like it's the end of the world they're here and yet when I try to get us rescued, I'm treated like the common leper."

"Way I figure it, most people don't have anything to go back to."

Bernard grunted but didn't say anything.

"Don't mind him sweetheart, he's just upset his plan didn't quite come together."

Faith glanced over to see Rose standing beside her, a bowl with food in her hands.

"How are you feeling Faith?" Rose smiled sweetly at her. "Jack said you were a little bit under the weather."

"You could say that." She fixed her attention on the letters. "Why aren't you helping him?"

"Bernard doesn't understand that I like it here." Rose cleared her throat and let out a small shrug. "A lot of people feel the same."

"You like it here… despite everything that's happened?"

"Yes, despite everything. I can't explain it to you Faith. I'm at peace here despite the darkness that surrounds us but it's impossible to go anywhere there isn't darkness. At least here I feel I have some control over my future."

Faith grunted and lowered her gaze to the picture in her right hand. "Some of us aren't so lucky."

Rose reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "You've done a lot of good here Faith, you're making a difference. Don't give up now."

"No. I'm not giving up." Her hand crumpled the picture, destroying the smiling image of Morana Jackson. "You're right. We're here for a reason, all here to do something."

"And what do you think you're here for?"

"I'm here to kick ass."

Rose looked startled but noticed Faith's smirk, chuckling as if she took it as joke. She moved away from Faith, heading for Bernard with the bowl and slowly, Faith returned her attention to the warped picture.

"And I've already got the name."


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Two for the Road  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Her eyes caught sight of the bowl as it rolled out of the doorway of the armory and across the floor. Something hit the wall and Faith stepped inside to discover that something was Ana-Lucia.

Reacting immediately, she grabbed Henry by the shoulders and his grip around the former cop's neck was broken as he went flying into the wall. Ana rubbed at her throat and she fell limp against the cot, watched with wide eyes as Faith lifted Henry smoothly up by his neck with one hand.

He was kicking his feet and it made her chuckle to watch him. "It's a good thing I wanted to check up on you Henry." She shook him like a rag doll. "You're trying to have playtime without me."

His face was turning blue, fingers still trying to pry her fingers loose.

"Faith!" Locke clutched at the doorframe. "You're killing him!"

"Not yet. Besides, he was killing Ana." Faith smirked, releasing him and he crumbled to the floor gasping for air. "It seemed like a fair trade to me."

Ana's eyes darted around the room to each person. "She's telling the truth."

Locke grunted and balanced himself with his crutch. He remained quiet as Ana and Faith walked past him then turned to follow, "You're obviously feeling better."

Faith jumped up on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs so her feet banged against the cabinets and shrugged. "Guess I wasn't really sick." Her eyes followed Ana's progress to the couch. "It was more like one twisted hallucination, wicked trippy."

He moved closer. "What'd you see?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Faith shot back, flashing him a toothy grin.

"Even if he doesn't, I do." Ana cleared her throat. "I think you've got some explaining to do, starting with what I saw in the forest."

Their eyes connected, neither paying any attention to Locke's confused expression.

"It was pretty straight forward to me." Faith shrugged. "It even introduced itself."

"What did?" Locke frowned at them, "What happened?"

Faith continued to ignore him. "It calls itself the First, as in the first evil. Since the dawn of time, it has been an incorporeal being that blah, blah, blah." She waved her right hand around in the air. "It's annoying, it can take the shape of anything dead, and it loves to hear itself talk. That about sums it up."

"Why did it show itself to me? What does it want?" Ana leaned forward, hands resting on her knees.

"I don't know but you can bet all your mangos that it's not good."

Ana snorted, "You seem to know this First pretty well."

"We've tussled." Faith leapt down from the counter. She noticed Locke looking at her strangely and paused. "What?"

"How many people have you told? You know, about who you are."

"Well, she hasn't told me." Ana stood up from the couch. "I'm still fucking lost as to what's going on! Who or what exactly are you?"

"I deal with the things other people can't. I'm stronger, faster and the people that are on this island; they want a piece of me for some reason. I'm going to find out, starting with him." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the armory door.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Faith."

"Oh yeah?" She turned to eye Locke. "You have a better one?"

"You still have the tape we found, that box… Give me some time to get better and we'll keep looking for more hatches."

"And then what?" Faith smirked. "Watch yet another Dharma tape that leads us to nowhere but more questions? I don't think so. I'm tired of being the last one to figure things out. These people, they have the answers I want and whoever that man is in there, it's not by accident he wound up in Danielle's net. He put himself in there willingly."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Ana questioned. "We let him go and he leads us to…"

"No, he wouldn't. He's too smart for that." Faith shook her head. "No, for now we just let him sweat it out. Whatever the plan was for the needle and Morana, it didn't work."

"Morana?" Locke scratched his head. "Who's Morana?"

"The blonde who stabbed me, the same woman that lived in that backroom in the armory, and the exact same blonde woman from my dream that was made to think she was crazy and forced to come to this island. They did tests on her, tests because she's like me. For what purpose, I don't know but I was just like her once: alone, scared, and stupid for letting someone act like they were my puppet master."

"So we find the girl and bring her over to our side."

"I wish things were that easy but we both know they're not. We just have to be patient." Faith stopped as she noticed a familiar look in Ana's eyes. "And that means all of us."

"I'm patient." Ana shrugged lazily. "I've got nothing but time, not like my schedule's booked with people dying to hang out with me."

Faith couldn't help but laugh as Locke shifted uncomfortably on his crutch. "And they say girls have no sense of humor."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Quit picking at it." Faith smacked Ana's hand away from her face and stepped back just as the other woman tried to slap her back. "That knock to the head made you slow."

Ana growled under her breath and turned her attention back to the chunk of mirror in her left hand. "I should have seen it coming." She swore as she touched the bleeding wound on her forehead.

"I should have seen a lot of this coming myself, not like I'm really surprised." Faith shrugged still watching her. "But it doesn't change the fact I didn't. Jack said you used to be a cop once…"

"That's right." Ana tossed the mirror onto the sand. "I quit."

"Because of that guy? The one we saw in the forest?"

The two dark haired women stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Ana shrugged and glanced back down at the mirror.

"Some of the reason. I was pregnant once… During a call, the man you saw shot me. He got away and I got a trip to the hospital." She shook her head. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"How many times did he shoot you?"

"Several, why the hell does that matter?"

"Most people shot at point blank range numerous times don't survive," Faith glanced around, "It takes a strong type of person to make it through something like that."

"Like you've never been shot." A cocked eyebrow was the only reply she got and Ana snorted. "Maybe I should have died." Her dark gaze went back to the mirror. "Maybe I'm paying for living now."

"Some of us are stronger than others, just how life goes." Faith shrugged and her gaze landed on Sayid yards away, the man busy digging a large hole. "I think we should talk more about that later."

"Right and then we can hold hands and skip together down the beach. When did we suddenly become friends?"

"I don't remember ever calling you my friend." Faith smirked. "I doubt you're in any position to be picky about who you spend your time with though."

The next moment of uncomfortable silence was interrupted as Libby approached, her concerned gaze looking straight at Ana. "Oh my god. What happened to you?" She glanced at Faith as she came closer.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." Faith paused, eyes locked on the blonde. "Hey Libby, have you ever been in a mental institute?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind." She shrugged and walked off, heading straight for Sayid just as Hurley was leaving. "What's up Sayid? Nice hole."

He grunted as he stopped digging, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "How can I help you Faith?"

"Nice hole, that's kinda funny if you…" She cleared her throat. "Then again, maybe not." Faith looked in the direction Hurley was disappearing. "What'd Hurley want?"

"He's planning to take Libby on a date."

"On a date where? Is there suddenly a restaurant around here I don't know about?" Faith laughed, "That's awesome though, at least someone's getting some on this island." Sayid's look was scolding and immediately she cut off that train of thought. "Sorry Sayid, I wasn't thinking."

"What happened to Ana-Lucia's face?"

"Henry attacked her in the hatch but I stopped him, it was actually really funny watching him wiggle around like a worm on a hook."

Sayid nodded picking up his digging tool again. "Sorry I missed it. Why'd he attack her?"

"Are you seriously asking why someone would attack Ana-Lucia?"

He paused then continued digging. "It would be foolish of me to question you about an escape attempt when we both know he's had previous, more opportune chances in the past."

Faith snorted. "Like when I got my ass kicked by Morana Jackson."

"Morana Jackson?" Sayid stopped again, eyebrows furrowed. "Is that who attacked you?"

"Bingo. Seems she injected me with some hallucinogenic drug so that I'd feel a little better about her kicking me into a bookcase." Faith crossed her arms with a shrug. "From what I could tell, she was brought here by Ethan and another man on the premise of helping others. Don't ask what that entails or means because I don't know. I plan on finding out though."

"How?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Libby and Ana talking. "I have a feeling someone will help me out and he'll have no choice but to lead me right to the rest of his group."

"And if she simply attempts to kill him instead?" Sayid concentrated on digging, exerting energy every time he swung the digging tool towards the hard dirt.

"To quote someone I used to know, I'll bring the weaponry. You can bring the party mix."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm assuming the Others didn't show up to make a trade for Walt."

Jack shook his head, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Ana's cut. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I left the water on in the bathroom and she slipped." Locke suddenly spoke up just as Faith entered the living area, catching the end of what he was saying. She looked at him in amazement and opened her mouth to interrupt when he looked straight at her. "She would have had an even worse fall if Faith hadn't been there to help her out."

Jack glanced between them, eyebrow cocked. "That so?"

Faith shrugged. "You know how old people are about forgetting things." With another glare at Locke, she shifted her attention, catching Kate's eyes with her own. "You still pissed at me?"

Kate's lips twisted. "Well at least your impeccable timing never changes."

"Thanks." She shot back clearly amused. "But what do you mean?"

"Michael's back." Kate glanced towards the bunk beds.

Faith's eyebrows rose and she leaned slightly past Kate to glance towards the bunk beds as well. "Where'd you find him?"

"At the line we're not supposed to cross. He came running out of the jungle and then passed out. It was like something was chasing him."

"Something or someone."

"Exactly." Kate nodded. Her gaze settled on Jack talking to Ana. "Everything been okay since we've been gone?"

"We didn't even notice your absence. No offense." Faith flashed the brunette a wide grin. "Add my sense of humor to that list you're keeping, it never changes either."

"Jack." Locke came hobbling out into the kitchen. "Michael's awake now."

One by one, they all proceeded to approach Michael, the man now sitting up and looking around. He looked confused as to where he was but slowly he greeted each of them, nodding at Faith who lingered by the doorway with Locke.

"How are you feeling?" Jack bent down in front of Michael. "We found you in the jungle and brought you back here."

Michael nodded clearing his throat as he rubbed his head. "I found them." His declaration seemed to startle each of them, Faith remaining in her casual slouch against the doorframe. "I went back to where Ana had found us and I saw one. I followed him back to their camp. You should see it." He glanced up with wide eyes. "They're living in huts, all of them dirty and relying on fish for substance. It's a joke man, there couldn't have been any more than twenty-two of them. They have a hatch too."

"How do you know that?"

"It has metal doors and a symbol on it. I think that's where they were keeping Walt. They guarded it day and night, always two guards."

"What about the others?"

Michael shook his head. "I didn't see anyone." He looked Jack in the face. "But I'm going back, I'm going back for my boy."

Having heard enough, Faith turned and headed back through the kitchen.

"Faith, Faith, wait!" Locke limped after her with his crutch, moving quickly as she paused so he could catch up. He nudged his head back in Michael's direction. "What do you think about all that?"

"Are you asking me if I think he's lying?"

Locke shrugged. "He's selling the group as hard as he can about going back. I'm just hoping it's the right thing to do. We haven't been able to take anything we've seen so far about these Others at face value, why would what he saw be any different?"

"True." Faith nodded. "They could be showing him what they want him to see and report back." She paused, "Or they could be exactly the way he's telling us. There's only one way to find out."

"Bit reckless don't you think? If they have more people like that woman, Morana as you call her…"

"I call her that because it's her name." Faith turned to walk into the kitchen and he watched as she pulled her bag up from the floor and placed it on the counter. She opened it up to pull out a small brown box. "I found this in the back room of the armory." She flipped open the lid and pulled out several photos. "There are pictures in here with her name on them and numbers," She flashed a couple at him, showing him the back of each picture, "Numbers like the ones we've been putting into the computer."

Locke frowned as he looked through the photos. "It's missing a number, there's no 42."

"Exactly." She nodded. "I had a dream the other day and I won't go into details but there's a reason it's missing. It's meant for me, it's my number."

"I don't think I get what you're saying."

"You too huh?" Faith laughed dryly. "You try to make sense of seeing a number on a grave that's supposed to be yours. I don't know what it means but those pictures aren't the only things I found in the box." She dug into the box again and pulled out a silver chain, a wide key attached to it. "I found this too."

Locke studied it for a few minutes. "I haven't seen a pattern like that around here. It must be for another hatch."

"Maybe but if so, why have a hatch that can only be entered with a key?"

"Because you're trying to hide something. You don't want anyone else to see."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Faith stuck the key back into the box and slid it back into her bag just as the group came back out into the kitchen, Michael not with them. "Done with the NRA meeting so soon?"

Jack ignored the remark, looking at Locke. "We're going get the guns from Sawyer and then we're going after Walt."

Locke and Faith exchanged looks and she sighed.

"Kate's coming with us to help persuade Sawyer to do it peacefully." He continued. "Are you with us?"

"I am." Locke nodded. "What about you Faith?"

She glanced at each of them then shrugged. "I'm always willing to lend a hand. Besides, faster we get answers, the happier I'll be about the fact I took a hit for the team." Faith smirked looking at Ana. "You coming?"

Ana-Lucia shook her head. "Michael's laying back down. Jack gave him some medicine and someone needs to keep an eye on Henry."

"Color me surprised," Faith muttered as Jack, Kate and Locke left to begin packing a few items quickly. "I figured you'd be the first one to sign up for the front line."

Ana shrugged nonchalantly. "I think I've signed up for confrontation with Sawyer enough for one life time."

Something shifted behind her eyes but before Faith could say anything else, Jack was ready and calling her name.

"Good luck."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you notice anything about the way Ana-Lucia was acting?" Faith glanced at Locke as they continued their steady pace behind Jack and Kate. "Maybe strange or unusual for her?"

"No, why?" Locke hopped over a large branch in the path easily. "Did you?"

"Maybe it was just my imagination." Faith sighed and watched Kate and Jack talking quietly. "Or maybe it was that lie you told Jack about Ana's forehead that's got me all paranoid."

"I'm sorry Faith but I had to think of something. I didn't want Jack to react in a violent way towards Henry."

"Why?" Faith glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Everyone else has beat up on the man, it's only fair Jack gets a few hits in…." She stopped in her tracks. "Buffy was right, I am slow."

"What?" Locke stopped too but Jack and Kate continued onwards, oblivious to the conversation behind them. "What is it?"

"I just realized I'm stupid." Faith laughed, "We left Ana back there with Henry Locke, think about it. He almost killed her this morning and we both know she's not the forgiving type."

Locke's eyes darted to Jack and Kate in panic.

"No." She stopped him from calling out. "I'll go back. Hopefully I'll get there and find that usual pleasant, bored look on her face. You go with them and get the guns back, I have feeling we're going to need them." She turned, adjusting her bag to head back to the hatch.

"Faith!"

She glanced at Locke from over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Good luck."

She returned his small smile with a nod. "You too Locke." She took off without another word.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The hallway lights in the hatch were blinking spasmodically when she entered through the back and Faith inched slowly towards the living area. She resisted calling out Ana's name and gritted her teeth at the realization the only thing she had was her bag, not a weapon in sight.

Something was lying in the floor at the very end of the hall and Faith's breath caught in her throat as Libby's face came into view.

"Shit." She tossed her bag to the side, glancing around before she squatted down and checked Libby's pulse. Feeling nothing, she rolled the woman over onto her back and her eyes drifted to the two bullet wounds in Libby's stomach. Blood was coating the floor where she lay; her eyes open though it was obvious she had been dead for several minutes.

A gunshot had Faith scrambling backwards into the wall, flattening herself to the best of her ability. Someone collided into the opposite wall and she moved forward to catch the person.

"Oh my god." Michael fell into her and she helped move him back to lean against the wall. "Henry, he… he's out, he escaped." He panted as he clutched his bleeding arm. "Ana was going to shoot him and suddenly, I wake up to find he had already shot her and Libby. He shot me, god he just randomly shot me."

"Where is he?" Faith resisted shaking his uninjured shoulder. "Where'd he go?"

"He took off out the other door." Michael shuddered as he closed his eyes. "He's gone."

"How long ago?"

"Just now!"

"Okay, stay here." Faith moved away from the wall. "Stay with Libby."

"But she's dead!" He barely glanced at the body, panicked eyes shooting to hers. "You can't go after him alone, he has a gun! He just killed two of us!"

Faith looked at Libby then slowly entered the living room, instantly spotting Ana slumped over on the couch. She shoved the coffee table aside without looking to see where it fell and rolled the smaller woman onto the floor. She checked Ana's pulse and sat back in relief as she felt a light heartbeat. At the exact moment Michael came up behind them, Ana began to cough up blood, clutching at the wound in her stomach.

Faith glanced at Michael from over her shoulder, catching the amazed look in his wide eyes as he stared down at Ana who continued to whimper in pain. "Looks like he just killed one of us."


	41. Chapter 40

_**A/N**: The Dharma Initiative would like to thank the following for their support: Joe, Wicked-Obsession, GoldenRat, SilentMe, NotEnoughFluffy, Leanne17, EnchantedLight, TypoKween, RocksandGlass, UnspokenFaith, Kai-Dranzer, 5by5, Mythic-Lionheart, PrecariousPersonata, and M. This story would not go on without your encouragment and reviews._

* * *

**Chapter Forty - ?  
&&&&&&&&&&**

"Faith! You have to slow down!"

She ignored the suggestion and continued to walk through the forest, hands clutching the straps of her bag. "Go back Locke!" Faith threw a look at him from over her shoulder. "Take your buddy with you too."

Locke let out a loud sigh, the other set of footsteps not slowing down.

"I am afraid that is not an option Faith. You cannot go alone into the jungle."

"Just saying that makes me realize how well you don't know me." Faith finally stopped and turned to wait as the priest made his way towards her, Locke trailing behind on his crutches. "I suggest the two of you go back, you're slowing me down."

"Slowing you down from where exactly?" Locke frowned. "We don't even know what direction to go and even if we did, he's got a gun."

"Then it'll be self defense when I connect my fist with his face." Her eyes flashed to Eko, the tall man watching her quietly. "Why are you here?"

"I told Jack I would accompany Locke." He answered. "There is something we must discuss."

"I don't have anything to talk to you about." Locke shot back. "I don't have a clue what he's talking about Faith, but we really should go back. It's getting dark."

"You go back if you want but that man killed Libby. He shot Michael and Ana's tittering on the edge right now. You really expect me not do something? I've been sitting back for too long already. Henry, whoever the hell he is, if he wanted my attention then he certainly has it." Faith turned to continue walking through the forest. "I'm heading to where they told us not to cross and you can bet your ass, I'm gonna do a dance over the damn line."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was beyond irritated. The trail had gone cold just like the atmosphere, there was no sign for the past ten miles a single living soul had come that way through the trees, and she was still being followed. Running a hand through her hair, Faith stopped as she caught a part of Eko and Locke's heated conversation.

"I told you I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"What is the question mark John? Where is it?"

Both men stopped, staring heatedly at each other.

"I don't know!" Locke growled. "That's it, I'm going back. I've had enough of these games of wild goose chase and twenty questions."

Eko blocked his path. "I will not ask again John. One way or another, you will show me."

"I'm not showing you a damn thing!"

Eko moved forward to head-butt Locke but Faith was quicker and she stepped in the way. Before he could blink, he was pinned against a tree, her foot pressing against the skin of his throat.

Faith glared into his surprised face, her hands clenched. "Do anything like that again and I'll make sure you meet your maker a lot sooner than you want to Priest." She stepped away, lowering her leg flawlessly. "If you two are done pissing in the wind, it's almost pitch black and we need to make camp." The two men glared at each other and she snapped her fingers. "Now."

Locke nodded, moving ahead of them and Faith glanced over to find Eko watching her. "What?" She turned towards him. "You want another bruise on that ego of yours?"

"It is not my ego that has me questioning Locke, Faith but my beliefs. I was told in a dream I needed to help Locke in locating the question mark. He knows what I am talking about."

"You mean like the question mark on the door?" She crossed her arms and smirked at him. "I saw it too, it's on a hatch door; we thought it might be a map."

"Then we must find where it's located."

"What makes you so positive we should or that what we find there will be any good to us?"

Eko smiled and turned to follow Locke. "Because I have faith in more ways than one."

"I'm going to ignore the irony of that statement and take the bait." Faith called after him. "Who told you about this so-called important question mark?"

Eko didn't falter in his steps. "You did Faith. You told me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Virgin Mary statue fell to the ground and she stepped on it, shattering it into tiny pieces. Faith shaded her eyes, looking around at the remains of the burned out plane and the cliff behind it. "Have I mentioned lately how much I hate this place?"

Locke shifted beside her. "I didn't think I'd ever come back here again."

"Perhaps we should climb the cliff and take a look around." Eko came up on the other side of them. "The map John drew has led us this way. There must be more direction from this point."

Faith continued to stare at the cliff, flashes of memory entering her mind. "I don't know if I want to do that." She felt Locke grip her shoulder. "How come every time someone needs to climb your legs don't work right?"

His hand fell away from her shoulder and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Faith, I…"

"I'll do it." Eko spoke up. "Stay here."

Faith didn't argue, watching in silence as he made his way towards the cliff and while he began to climb, her eyes shifted to the remains of the plane.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded turning her attention back to Eko and she shielded her eyes from the sun as he finally made his way to the very top. "What do you see? See anything?"

"No!" Eko yelled back looking around at their surroundings. He paused when his gaze shifted to where they stood. Without another word, he began to climb back down.

"What the hell is he doing?" Faith grunted as she began to walk forward to meet him halfway, Locke following. "What's going on?"

Eko shimmied down, jumping to land on his feet and he turned, brushing dirt off his hands. "There is something on the ground, an area of dirt that is not growing."

"Um, congratulations?"

"It is in the shape of a question mark."

Faith glanced over at Locke. "Well, that's something isn't it?" She watched as Eko moved past them towards the plane and bent down to taste a section of the ground that was a different shade then the rest of the grass. "What is it?"

Eko spit. "It tastes like salt. Someone has poured it here so the grass would not grow."

"Smart little bastards." Faith looked around. "This must be another drop off point for planes."

Eko stood up again and began to kick at the ground.

"What are you-"

They all froze as he hit something solid and Faith moved forward when he bent down, brushing grass away to slowly reveal a piece of metal.

"I'll be damned." Faith bent down as well, brushing away more grass and she stared down at the metal door in the ground. "Looks like we found another hatch."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The inside of the hatch was similar to the Swan, Dharma logos on the walls but only a white circle was showing, no image inside it. She followed the two men at a leisurely pace, Locke turning on the lights. Everything they passed was dusty and she frowned as she entered the main room to see old TV monitors in front of two large chairs.

They all remained silent as Locke turned on the monitors. One television flicked on to show static, the rest remaining black. Faith's eyes widened as she noticed one television was working, the inside of the Swan showing up on the monitor just as Jack walked by.

"Looks like Big Brother's been watching."

Locke didn't answer and moved over to the computer terminal by the televisions. "Looks like they might have been punching in a code as well." He squinted down at the monitor and reached out to press the Execute button.

The computer beeped in response, printing immediately and she shifted to see Eko was flipping through a stack of notebooks.

"They're all empty." He opened another closet. "But there is this."

Faith and Locke froze at the sight of the videotape in his hand, the words Orientation in bold print on the front. They glanced at the monitors and her held breath rushed out of her lungs at the sight of the video player located near the bottom. "I suddenly feel like River Dancing."

Locke chuckled and took a seat in one of the chairs, resting his legs and Faith motioned at Eko. "You first. Let's see what you found."

He nodded, placing the tape in as Faith took a seat next to Locke, her gaze locked on the screen. The screen popped up with the white circle, the text at the bottom reading Orientation – Station 5 – The Pearl. The same man from the other film appeared but he was missing the white lab coat, dressed instead in a turtleneck and a brown sport coat.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Mark Wickman."

Faith snorted. "Wasn't his name was Marvin last time?"

Both Eko and Locke ignored her as the video continued.

"Once again, thank you for participating in the Dharma Initiative program. The Dharma Company combined with the forces of the Initiative Testing Corporation continues to strive for a better tomorrow. As instructed, you will remain here for three weeks working in eight-hour shifts. You and your partner will observe and right down the team members at each station. They are not aware they are being observed to obtain an unhindered and unbiased recording of their interactions. The nature of their tasks is not the question but the why is the focus. Each center believes their job is important. That is all you need to know. Namaste and good luck."

The tape shut off.

"Do you need to see it again?"

Locke shook his head at Eko. "No, I've seen enough."

Faith shrugged off her bag and unzipped it, pulling out the tape she had been holding onto for weeks. "Your turn." She got up to let Eko take her seat, changed out the videos before sitting down on the floor, her eyes glued to the screen when it turned black.

The Dharma symbol popped up on the screen, the Swan appearing in the circle with the text for the station at the bottom. The background shifted to the familiar sight of the dome in the hatch but Faith was surprised to see it wasn't the same speaker from before that appeared on the screen.

"Good evening. I'm Maggie Walsh of the Dharma Initiative California branch and this is the Orientation film for security at Station Five: The Swan."

Faith immediately knew her as the Initiative doctor from Sunnydale papers, the woman though younger in years still easily recognizable. While she had never encountered the government doctor that posed as a teacher at Sunnydale University, she had read plenty of articles and heard enough stories from Buffy later to understand that the woman had been a dangerous roadblock in Buffy's life as a Slayer. The Initiative was almost destroyed by Maggie Walsh's need to conduct Frankenstein experiments and it had cost the curious doctor her life. It was no obvious to Faith now that Maggie's need had been growing long before she had relocated to the town of Sunnydale.

"By now you have completed training and have been assigned to your individual stations. As instructed in your training, your job is first and foremost security inside and out of your station. We have assigned two participants under your watch and should there be any disturbances or hostility from outside forces or the participants themselves, you are under strict orders to take care of the situation in any means necessary." Maggie smiled but the expression held no warmth. "Thank you for volunteering your special talents and time to the Dharma Initiative so that we can better educate ourselves and the entire world. Without you, our research and the development of both companies could not continue. As instructed, please destroy this tape and the video player to prevent experiment tampering. Thank you again and good luck."

The tape shut off and Faith didn't move from where she sat.

"Faith?"

She blinked but didn't look away from the television that was filled with static again. "Just when I think things can't get any stranger..." She snorted. "I realize it's my life and I should be expecting this type of shit by now."

"What did it mean to you?" Eko spoke up from his chair. "Anything?"

Faith stood up slowly from the floor, bending to retrieve the videotapes and put them back into their boxes. She stayed quiet as she placed both into her bag and zipped it up. Her gaze settled on Locke's. "I owe you an apology." Faith cleared her throat. "It seems the island did bring me here for a reason. I guess there really is no such thing as coincidence anymore."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You haven't said much since we left The Pearl."

"What do you want me to say Locke?" Faith glanced at him then focused straight head just as quickly. "That I suddenly realize I was brought here to fight someone whose supposed to be on my side? That I've ignored all the signs pointing to this moment, the one where I'm faced knowing someone took a young girl and turned her unwilling into some kind of death solider all because she was different? Yeah, I get it now, thanks."

"So it's true, she is one of you?"

She nodded, clearing her throat. "A potential, a slayer now but when she came to the island, she was just a young girl, someone standing on the very edge of her destiny. They took that away from her." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "They saw her strength as a weapon and lied to her, told her she was crazy. Morana thought she was useless until Dharma brought her here. They brainwashed her and then betrayed her by doing tests like she was some lab rat."

"But we saw the same woman in the hatch Faith. She wasn't asking for your help, she was doing what they wanted. She stabbed you with a damn needle!"

"Yeah, that even gets more pleasant every time I'm reminded of it."

Locke chuckled. "I'm just stating facts Faith. This island, this whole place, it's a joke, an experiment to see how far people would go when told what to do. When we get back to hatch, I'm done. I'm not pushing the button anymore."

"You're kidding me." Faith snorted and shot her gaze to his face. "Locke, the one who believed before anyone did, is giving up on the Island?"

"I still believe in certain things Faith but this button, the tests… I told myself once I'd never let anyone blackmail, guilt trip or trick me into doing anything else that I didn't want to do and I let them do exactly that to me. There's no going back from that."

"What about Eko?" Faith glanced ahead at the priest leading their path through the forest. "I saw him take papers."

"He wants to continue pushing the button."

She sighed but a small shrug followed. "Let him. I have other things to worry about now."

"You do realize if this woman is on their side, she's the enemy no matter how much alike you really are. There's no telling how long she's been on this island Faith." Locke cleared his throat. "Years, months… If they've truly brainwashed her into working for them, there may be no getting her back to the Morana you saw in your vision."

"I know. I'll find a way around her."

"And if you can't?"

"Then I'll go through her."


	42. Chapter 41

**DISCLAIMER: **_I own nothing and am making no money from the creation of this fanfic. Do not sue. All I own is Ramen and my textbooks (and trust me, you don't want those)._**  
**

**A/N: **_Well, hello gentle viewers. Welcome to another episode of Faith's crazy adventure into Lost Land. Who will she insult this week? It's anyone's guess but it's funny when it's Sawyer! (chuckles) I apologize for the delay in this chapter, it was one hell of a BITCH to write. Every direction I took I hated because the episode in itself didn't give me much to work with. Regardless, I have finished (though I still don't like it. Eh, what's a girl in college to do?) and now there is only ONE more chapter before the conclusion of Season Two. I hope to update the next chapter faster than this one and after that point, I will go on a short hiatus (couple weeks perhaps at most) to regroup and outline before starting the FINAL season of this story. Yes, viewers, I shall only be progressing into Season Three and that is where it shall end. _

_Thank you as always for reading and leaving feedback, I'd love to hear from a TON of you I haven't heard from before and of course, the familiar faces, I always enjoy hearing from you. Comments, suggestions and marriage proposals are always taken into consideration. Enjoy the chapter and **REVIEW** (bats eyelashes).  
_

**  
**

**Chapter Forty-One: Three Minutes  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Faith lingered in the doorway watching as Michael continued to clean up Libby's blood from the floor. Wearing a sling made from a bed sheet Jack had dug up, he was refusing to acknowledge anyone's presence as he worked.

Libby's sheet covered body was lying less than ten feet away as she came up behind Jack who was tending to Ana on the lower bunk bed. She leaned against the doorframe and Jack moved away from the bed, shifting so he caught her gaze. The awkward, unsure tension lingered in the air and she almost laughed at the realization that they were both trying to ignore it.

Faith finally cleared her throat, her attention drifting to Ana lying still on the bed with her eyes closed and her hands positioned limp at her sides. She spotted the tin pan near the bed, the retrieved bullet visible from where she stood. "How's she doing?"

"She's hanging on." Jack ran his hands over his head. "I gave her everything I could think of that would help but I'm not sure she's going to make it."

"She'll make it."

"Ana's been unconscious since yesterday Faith." The doubtful look on Jack's face never wavered. "She's lost a lot of blood and if she starts to convulse or the antibodies we have don't fight infection, I don't have the proper tools to…"

"You've done all you can Jack. Don't be so hard on yourself, you can't save everyone."

Jack surprised her by turning away and Faith straightened up from the doorway as he smashed his fist into the closet door. "Jack…"

"I should have seen this coming."

"How so? You're not psychic." She ignored her uneasiness and reached out to clasp his shoulder with her right hand. "She'll make it and so will you." Almost immediately, she released him to take a step back. "Take a break Jack, I'll sit with her."

He nodded but didn't move. "Locke told me you had found another hatch."

"Yep, abandoned." Faith shrugged. "We found another tape too. Locke thinks all the hatches might be experiments in obedience and control."

"And you? What do you think?"

"It really wouldn't surprise me. I have a feeling the Others have been here for so long that anything's possible. Take a break Jack." Faith sat down in the vacated seat by the bed. "I'll let you know if we need you."

Jack nodded again, sparing a final glance at Ana before he disappeared into the living area, and Faith turned her attention back to the bed. She studied Ana, watching her chest move slowly up and down, randomly Ana's eyes shifting behind her closed eyelids, her facial muscles flinching as if she was dreaming. Clearing her throat, Faith leaned forward to take Ana's right hand in hers.

The contact sparked feeling in her fingers and Faith frowned, her eyes darkening. She squeezed Ana's fingers. "Ana-Lucia, I know you can hear me." She squeezed the limp fingers again. "You have to come back. You can't give up, it's not worth it." Faith licked her dry lips. "The darkness isn't a comfort Ana, it's a trap. You're not finished yet, come back." Ana continued to be unresponsive and Faith leaned back with a sigh. "I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone."

Faith hesitated before glancing over her shoulder to see Sayid in the doorway. He remained standing there, his eyes locked on Ana.

"We've made it this far. We'll make it right."

"Fight fire with fire huh?" She released Ana's hand. "Big surprise there, that's all I know."

"It's part of who you are Faith, but that doesn't make it evil. It doesn't make you evil."

"I used to believe that." Faith smirked. "That being evil was easier, more useful even. I wake up every day knowing it could be my last. I realize that more than most because unlike others there's an expiration date on my forehead for a reason." She shifted her attention to Ana again. "I thought this place was different, tabula rasa or some shit, a place to start over but I was wrong."

Sayid shook his head. "Locke says there's a difference between coincidence and fate."

"Is there?"

"Do you really believe you were destined to survive that crash on this island?"

"All the signs point to yes." Her lips twisted in amusement. "The things that happen here, they involve me even if it's not about me."

"Faith, you're not at fault for what happened to Libby or to Ana. You didn't kill Boone, and it wasn't your fault that Shannon…" Sayid cleared his throat. "Their blood isn't on your hands."

"Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there." Faith stood up from her chair. "I thought I could handle things differently here, actually be different but I was wrong. We're at war with these people. You and I both know what that means."

"In war, there's always causalities."

"Is that how you view Shannon's death?"

Sayid's eyes flashed dangerously but he merely tilted his head. "Fire with fire Faith. Things happen whether we want them to or not." He glanced over his shoulder. "I need to talk to you about Michael."

Faith nodded and stepped towards him. "We can…"

"Not now." He interrupted. "After Libby's service. We must talk alone while the rest are busy and then talk to Jack."

"Something tells me you already have a plan concerning…" Her gaze lingered momentarily on Libby's covered body. "Whatever it is, I'm in. Count on it."

Sayid smiled grimly. "I knew you would say that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Check out the leg." Faith eyed Locke as she approached him on the beach. "Looks like the good Doc was a few weeks off on the recovery."

Locke chuckled and shifted his bag onto his back. "Perhaps the island took care of it."

"The island?" She snorted, "The island seems pretty hell bent to kill us off one by one."

"It's the only thing keeping us alive. The people on it however…" He glanced over at the funeral in progress. "I hear Ana might make it."

Faith nodded and began to walk with him back towards the hatch. "You heard right. She's a fighter, more similar to me than I first thought."

He stopped in his tracks so he could focus on her. "You mean she's…"

"Like me? I'm pretty sure of it."

"How is that possible?"

"The story I told you, about Buffy and her friend Willow…"

He nodded. "The Witch?"

"Exactly. Well, when she activated other slayers, it must have reached not only the younger generation but anyone still capable of being called in other ones as well. It makes sense, just because a girl is never called and ages past twenty-one, doesn't mean she's still not Slayer material."

"It's all a bit much to swallow Faith but you know I believe you." Locke clasped her shoulder. "I trust you."

She was quiet for a few minutes before she nodded. "So where you headed?"

"Back to the hatch."

"Back? I thought…."

"Someone has to stop Eko and check in on Ana. I have a feeling that person isn't you."

Faith wanted to argue but she knew it was pointless. "You're right, it's not me, not right now. I have something else to take care of." She glanced over her shoulder to see Michael standing beside Jack as the funeral progressed, Hurley saying something as he stared into Libby's open grave. "Keep on eye on Ana for me."

"You've got it." Locke shifted his bag again and began the long trek back.

She waited until he had disappeared into the trees before turning her attention back to the funeral as it drew to a close. She spotted Michael talking heatedly to Hurley and took a step forward only to stop as Sun began to yell.

"A boat!" Sun pointed towards the ocean, "There's a boat!"

Faith turned to the direction she was pointing, eyebrows furrowed as she covered her eyes and looked out to see a white boat floating near the shoreline. "What now?" She grumbled, watching as Sayid, Sawyer, and Jack immediately took off towards the water. With a sigh, she plopped down on the sand and waited, content for now to just wait.

"You're not going out there too?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, she shrugged off Kate's question, still watching as the three men swam towards the boat. "Nah, think I'll just wait and see what the musketeers bring back."

Surprisingly, Kate took a seat next to her and they did just that.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith blinked at the sight of Desmond lying on the beach, a bottle of rum in his hand as he talked to Jack.

"This is unbelievable. How does a man with a boat wind up in the exact place he left?"

"Maybe Scottish people can't drive boats."

Claire giggled, cuddling Aaron close to her chest. "Makes sense, them being on an island and the fact they're so good at golf. You know, all that free time."

They shared a grin and Faith glanced at the baby, eyebrows rising at the sight of Aaron's eyes glued to her face. She waved with two fingers as she took a step back at the same time, smiling weakly. "How are things with… you know, you?"

"Alright." Claire shrugged, eying her. "I was going to ask you that. I just can't believe Libby's gone, I mean, I didn't know her that well but what happened to her could have happened to any of us. It still could." She held Aaron tighter to her, the move making him wiggle uncomfortably in the small blanket. "Do you think it could happen to us?"

For whatever reason, she didn't feel like sugar coating her answer. "It could." Faith watched as Claire visibly swallowed. "But it won't."

"You sound confident about that."

Faith couldn't help but snort at that. "I'm not. I'm one hell of an actress." She managed to flash a weak smile and glanced around, pausing as she noticed Jack and Sayid approaching their direction. "You'll be fine Claire."

"Before the crash, back in Sydney? I went to a man that told me everything would be okay as long as I came to Los Angeles and gave up my baby." Claire shook her head, eyes lingering on Aaron's face. "Told me it was the right thing to do but you know what the funny thing was? He was the same man that told me without me Aaron would have nothing, that he'd never know what true love was and would never be safe. How can that be possible? How can I be bad but good for him all at the same time?"

"_You act like it's a choice to love someone."_

"_Isn't it?"_

_Robin chuckled as they lay there, both staring at the ceiling, his right arm thrown casually around her shoulder. "Some people say love isn't a choice but something that hits you, like a feeling of being complete."_

"_Sounds like something you find in the inside of a fortune cookie. I've never been a fan of those things." Faith grunted and pushed away, slinging her legs over the side of the bed. Completely at ease, she ignored the fact she was bare from the waist up and restlessly popped her knuckles as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's about that time."_

"_You're changing the subject again." Robin raised his upper half up on his elbows. "Every time I talk about us you do this."_

"_I know. Maybe you should take it as a sign that I don't want to talk about it anymore." She stood up from the bed and grabbed her tank top off the floor. "We've been through this a million damn times. I'm not good for you Robin, I'll only get you into trouble or worse, you'll end up dead."_

"_I was fighting the forces of darkness long before you came around Faith, don't act like I'm some rookie on the scene and give me more credit, don't act like the time we've spent these last few months hasn't been good for the both of us."_

"_You're right." She snatched up her boots. "You're not a rookie but neither was your mother and look what happened to her." Faith knew the blow was unnecessary and low but she continued to get dressed without looking at him. If she had, she would have had to deal with the look of hurt that rested on his face and resounded loudly in his eyes. "I need to get some fresh air. You coming?"_

"_No." He shook his head and leaned against the headboard. "I don't feel like fighting right now."_

_Faith caught the double meaning behind his words but didn't acknowledge them, instead choosing to grab her jacket and sling it on quickly. "Will you be here when I get back?"_

_Robin was silent for a few minutes until she reached the door. "You may be bad for me Faith but the good outweighs the bad. That's what makes it worth it."_

_The door slammed shut behind her and he continued to lay there, dark eyes locked on the place she once had stood._

"Trust me. I've asked myself that question numerous times."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We must continue to act like we believe Michael."

"Why the hell would we want to do that?"

"Because it's all about control." Jack and Sayid glanced over to see Faith approaching them, her hands stuck casually in the pockets of her dirty jeans. "Hell, let's even give him a gun, not loaded of course. We can't trust people again we shouldn't."

Jack looked between her and Sayid in amazement. "You both act so positive that it's Michael to blame for all of this. Henry sure didn't stay around to plead his case if he's innocent."

"Call it a hunch." Faith quipped lightly. "I doubt Henry wanted to stay around for the aftermath. You know, places to go, other people to kidnap or kill." She shrugged nonchalantly then directed her attention to Sayid as they continued walking up the beach. "What's the next step? My vote is to suit up and follow but I have a feeling you have something else up your sleeve."

"Something like that." Sayid nodded with a small smile. "It has been brought to my attention that Michael wants a few choice people to go with him to get Walt back."

"Obvious double cross."

Jack shot Faith a look immediately. "I don't see what he gets out of killing Libby and Ana."

"You're kidding right? It's typical leverage if you ask me." She looked around to see Michael talking to Sawyer near his tent. "The Others won't give something for nothing, if they wanted Henry back, they were going to have to do it in a way that would give them the advantage."

"And what better way to do that then kill two of us off." Sayid nodded. "While we're busy trying to collect ourselves, they're preparing for us to just come walking into their trap."

Jack nodded looking towards Michael as well, the man so intent on what he was saying to Sawyer that he didn't notice anything else around him. "That makes sense but there's one thing that doesn't. These Others, they know you both pretty well, especially you Faith." He glanced at her. "Why aren't you on the list?"

"Bummer, I'm not?" She chuckled and shot Sayid a curious look. "You're not either? Hot damn, we're so not wanted."

"This isn't funny."

"Damn right it isn't." Faith focused back on Jack immediately. "I always get picked second for everything." At his blank look, she quickly shook her head. "Inside joke, don't worry about it."

"Fine. Let's worry about what we're going to do then."

"Buzz kill."

Sayid ignored Faith's mumbling, the look on his face one of total seriousness. "Faith's right."

"I know, he's a total buzz-"

"Give Michael an unloaded weapon and let him lead us to wherever the Others have instructed him too but when he does, let's be ready for him. Faith and I will take Desmond's boat and scout their camp." He glanced at Faith to see her nod. "Once we have their numbers, I'll build a fire and we can merge on them together."

Jack hesitated for only a split second before he nodded. "Alright, but let's keep this to ourselves. We're going to need the element of surprise when dealing with these people." He took off down the beach and Faith paused, Sayid falling in line beside her.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That every Tuesday that passes I'm missing yet another episode of House, M.D.?" She smirked at his confused look then shifted to watch Jack approach Michael. "Black smoke with the leaves, it's a nice touch. They'll see it and know that it's us this time that's coming for them. It should be fun."

"Fun is an interesting choice. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that we need to go into this together Faith."

"I can try though patience has never been my strong suit." Faith shrugged flashing him another smile, "However, when the time comes to get down and dirty just don't forget who's on top."

"I doubt anyone would forget with you around Faith."

"Damn straight."

**TBC...  
**


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N:**_ My apologies for the delay but this chapter as you can tell by the length took some time. At this point, I am going on HIATUS with this until probably February when Lost Season Three starts back up. It will give me time to dwell, plot and be able to wrap up this story by the end of Three. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you enjoy 42, please review, and_**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS._**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Live Together, Die Alone**

Desmond's boat was floating offshore, deserted and taunting from where it road the waves. Faith glanced down the beach to find the man in question still drinking, completely surrounded by bottles. Most were empty. She snorted then turned back to gaze at the boat.

"We should use the boat."

"Do you know how to sail?" She slanted her gaze towards Sayid standing beside her. He shook his head. "I don't either."

"I automatically assumed that talent would be part of your packaging as well."

A corner of her mouth tilted upwards in amusement and her eyes met his to find him already smiling. "I sure do love compliments." Faith glanced back down at Desmond. "I suppose one of us should ask him nicely to borrow it."

Sayid's eyebrows rose and he shifted to look at the drinking Scot too. "Or we could just take it."

"How come every time I try to play nice you remind me it's not as fun as the alternative?" She chuckled, "We could do paper, rock, scissors. I'm really good at that game." At his blank look, she shoved him lightly on the shoulder and made her way down the beach.

Desmond was finishing off another bottle as she approached and he barely glanced up when she finally came to a stop in front of him. "Go away. I want to be alone in my snow globe for now."

Faith frowned but plopped down beside him. "Sorry, no can do Brotha. I need your boat."

"For what?" He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "So you can float around in circles too? With my directions, I should have arrived in Fiji in a week but nooooo." Desmond shook his head. "Not with my luck on this bloody island. You always wind up back in the same spot, a freaking snow globe I tell you."

"Maybe I like floating in circles. Whether I get your permission or not though, I have to use your boat."

"Making some daring plan to visit the hostiles are we?" He tilted the bottle up to his mouth then angled it towards her. "Shot of courage?"

Faith grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

"Did you view the tape I gave you?"

"Did you?" She handed the bottle back then nodded. "Yeah, I watched it, didn't like what I saw. It brought up some interesting questions and gave me a few answers." Faith gazed at the boat. "Was there a girl at the hatch when you arrived there?"

"No." Desmond swished the liquor around in the bottle, watching it go round and round. "We pushed the button. Other than that, there was no outside interaction, no other person like the type that was mentioned in that video. I was right though, she's like you?"

"You say that like you know what I am."

"I only know what I do from what I saw in the video." He took another deep gulp from the bottle, finishing it and then tossed it onto the sand at his feet. "Jack tells me you're still pushing the button."

"I'm not pushing anything anymore. What I'm doing is taking your boat and going to the North shore of the island with Sayid. We're following the group that's headed out to get Michael's son back."

"Good luck with that."

"We need you to drive the boat."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not doing anything Sistah. You and Sayid are on your own."

Faith opened her mouth to object when she caught sight of Jack and Michael with the others heading down the beach. "Hold that thought." She jumped to her feet and made her way towards them, ignoring anything Desmond replied after her.

Michael barely glanced at her as he walked past with Jack but Jack nodded and she replied in kind, no words needed to be spoken. Her eyes lingered on the shotgun strapped across Michael's back, still not saying anything when Kate and Hurley slowly made their way past her.

"If that ain't a face of serious concern, I don't know what one is."

Sawyer had stopped beside her, a shotgun strapped across his back as well. "I'm touched you noticed." She motioned at the gun. "Be careful out there, I know how you can get."

"You don't have a damn clue who I really am Fire Cracker." Sawyer was smirking as he spoke. He shrugged. "But if you ever really want to know, all you gotta do is ask."

"As tempting as that is…" Faith rolled her eyes then glanced at the group departing. "Better hurry and catch up or they'll go in Die Hard style without you."

"You ain't gonna give me a kiss for luck or nothing before I go?"

Faith nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Fine. Close your eyes." She watched him do as she asked with a wide smile on his face. With a roll of her eyes, she walked past him back down the beach.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith stood by the inflatable raft they were going to use to reach the boat and glanced slowly between the three people standing opposite of her. Her eyes drifted from Sun to Jin then back to Sayid before she looked back at Sun. "No offense but this is a rescue mission, not a field trip."

"You need someone who knows how to sail a boat and Jin does." Sun motioned at her husband. "I have to come along to translate."

"Great." Faith looked down the raft to find it stacked with guns and supplies. "Is there something else going on I don't know about? Do we really need this many guns?"

Sayid continued stacking the supplies. "You seem to have forgotten who we're up against."

"And you seem to have forgotten exactly who I am." She smirked as he looked up. "Yes, I'm aware of how cocky that sounded and no, I'm not taking it back."

"Faith, my… belief in you is unwavering but I want to be prepared. We don't know how their true numbers or what to expect when we get there. I just want to be careful." Sayid straightened and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

Faith didn't shrug his hand away and she tried to ignore her uneasiness by keeping the smirk on her face. "You were going to say your faith in me weren't you?"

Sayid smiled back and dropped his hand, glancing over the supplies again. "We should go. If there's anything you must get or do, now would be the time."

Faith shifted to say something to Sun but stopped at the sight of Locke talking to Desmond. "I'll be right back." Not waiting for a response, she headed towards them and Locke nodded his hello as he spotted her.

"I hear you're going after Walt."

She glanced down at Desmond who was smiling and softly singing under his breath. "Blabbermouth." She shrugged as she switched her attention back to Locke. "Yep, is this the part where you tell me you're coming too? People love doing that around here."

"No," Locke chuckled, "I'm not coming. I was just talking to Desmond about the button and how I believe it's a social experiment about control."

She cocked an eyebrow and glanced back at the Scot who was now lying flat on his back, still humming but louder this time. "You do realize he's drunk right? Big words might be a problem."

"I think he got the jest of it. We're going to see what happens tomorrow when you don't push the button."

"Be my guest though I think Eko might have a problem with that now. Is he at the hatch right now?"

Locke nodded. "I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

"One that involves blows I bet." Faith smirked, "Your problem Locke; just don't make too big of a mess while I'm gone." She cleared her throat. "I need a favor from you."

"Name it."

If she was surprised by the intensity of his response, she didn't dwell on it. "It's about Ana-Lucia. I'm on my way to check on her now while I get supplies and my bag from the hatch but while I'm gone…"

"I'll look after her."

"Don't make me some half-ass promise Locke because you're solely fixated on this button issue. With Jack gone, I need someone who will look after her. I need her alive, she's no use to me dead."

He frowned at her phrasing but nodded. "I promise Faith. Desmond and I will both take turns taking care of her tomorrow."

Locke and Faith both directed their attention to Desmond who had fallen silent, now lying on the beach with his eyes closed and a hand clenched around the neck of a liquor bottle.

"Yeah, that's comforting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a relief to find Ana-Lucia sleeping comfortably. Eko had only greeted her with a short hello as she passed, not even really looking up from the computer. She took note that the papers he had taken from The Pearl were now spread out on the desk but seeing the serious expression on his face, she had elected not to say anything.

Faith shifted away from the lower bunk bed to gather her things, locating her bag and random supplies in the bottom of the closest. She slung her bag onto her back then reached for the pile of weapons. A few seconds later, a quick look in the mirror had her smothering unexpected laughter. She had not only strapped the crossbow to her back but positioned one of Locke's hunting knives on her left hip before adding Steve's katana to her other side. Without looking, she knew there was a stake was in her bag as well.

"I freaking look like Rambo." Faith frowned as she continued to stare at her reflection. The mood was serious, everything about what was going on couldn't be labeled as anything but that and she still found that she merely wanted to laugh. If she was being honest with herself, the truth was that she was tired. Thank God for the time being honesty was the last thing on her to do list.

Everything seemed too surreal, events and coincidences colliding that in the past wouldn't have fazed her in the slightest. In the past she knew there was a job to be done, a mission that wasn't questioned, only preformed and she had not let her consequences affect her, had not even dwelled on them enough to care. Buffy had changed all that. The island had changed all that. She had changed and in more ways than one. Something was coming, had been since the first day they had arrived on the island and maybe now she would get the answers she wanted.

"Well, don't you just look like the very image of peace!"

Faith didn't move, the reflection of Mayor Wilkins meeting her eyes in the mirror. "You're not welcome here."

"Of course I am." The First chuckled. "Oh wait, you mean by you. Pity." It slowly shook its head. "You just don't get it do you Faith? You always were a little slow."

"Thanks for the reminder."

The First ignored her sarcasm, glancing slowly over at Ana-Lucia. "Looks like she might make it after all. Imagine that." It smiled at her using the Mayor's face. "Guess everyone in your life doesn't die or leave you after all."

"If your point was to come here and annoy me, congratulations; you can go now."

"No reason to get snappy Faith; I only came to give you a few words of advice."

Faith wrapped her hand around the handle of her knife, cursing inwardly at the inability to use it. "I don't want anything you have to offer, especially not your advice."

"Of course you do!" The First laughed, "You always did in the past! I was like a father figure to you wasn't I? I can be one again, all you have to do is say please."

"You may do the walk and talk but you're not anything like him." She turned away from the mirror. "You do have things in common though, you both like to blow hot air and act like what you have to say is important. Well, newsflash, it's not." She snapped. "Now get out of here before I really lose my temper."

The image of the Mayor smirked. "And do what Fire Cracker? Insult me some more? Sticks and stones, sweetheart, sticks and stones." The First looked at Ana momentarily. "You're starting to piece together the puzzle and as much as it pleases me, I can't help but notice you seem to be having a problem with what you're learning."

"Great, now you're a shrink too."

"I tried to tell you before Faith, about why you're here but I've come to realize I like watching you figure it out. You slayers are all the same, you take whatever is tossed at you and run with it. No questions, no objections… Well, in the past I mean, before Buffy. You remember that don't you? The jealousy you felt about the fact she was always the one that mattered."

"Get to the point!"

"You don't always have to be second in line Faith." The First smirked. "And lucky for you, here's your chance. You see, you and I both know that your little friends aren't going to find Walt and they're definitely not going to find the Others unless they're supposed to. I think though that the question that's bothering you the most is how did things escalate to this? I mean, you had a hostage here, you could have tortured him like the real Faith I know would have and avoided all of this…"

"That's not who I am." Faith shook her head and edged towards the bed to shield Ana cautiously. "That's not me anymore."

"I know and it's a real pity." The First shrugged. "But look on the bright side, you're no longer the fall back, Ana's not going to die, and Michael might actually get what he's willing to kill for."

"Michael didn't kill anyone."

"Tell that to Libby."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sailboat cut through the ocean waves without resistance and Faith remained frozen where she stood, staring out at the passing shoreline. Jin was standing comfortably behind the wheel, Sun occasionally conversing with him but spending a lot of time throwing up over the side.

"You haven't spoken a word since we set sail." Sayid took a standing position beside her. "Is there something on your mind?"

She tore her eyes away from Sun. "Add that to my extra long list of why I'm never getting pregnant."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I sure as hell am."

"Faith…"

"Don't, alright?" She briefly looked at him before settling her attention back to the island. "There are some things I don't want to talk about, even with you."

Sayid slid his hands into his pants pockets. "When Shannon died, I didn't want to talk to anyone, all I wanted was to make someone pay." He cleared his throat and neither of them moved. "But then I realized even if I got what I wanted, I still wouldn't have the answers I needed. Sometimes the answers you want aren't what you get Faith."

"Did you know about Michael?" She turned to face him. "You said you suspected that maybe he wasn't being honest with us, did you know he was the one who let Henry go?"

Sayid glanced over to see that Jin and Sun were busy talking. He remained where he was, his voice low. "I suspected he had been turned by his actions and the fact he only wanted a certain number of people going with him. That's why I suggested we follow behind." Sayid gazed down at her. "We both knew what he had done Faith. Michael loves his son and would do anything to get him back, even kill. Do you blame him?"

"Are you saying you don't? He killed Libby! He almost killed Ana! Innocent people were hurt Sayid!"

"I never said either way, I'm asking you Faith. Michael has done something horrible, something almost unconceivable and right now, he's out there with our friends."

She turned away from him. "Believe me, when I see him again, I'll let him know exactly how disappointed I am."

"Faith…" Sayid reached out to capture her chin, tilting her head so their eyes met again. "I feel as if you're lost inside yourself, almost like every day that passes you're losing who you are to this image of what you think people expect you to be. There is more to you than that… and you don't have to do this alone."

"Well that's why you're here isn't it?" Faith smiled shakily. "You're the backup cavalry."

"I'm being serious."

Her eyes flashed against the brightness of the sun. "I am too, I'm Batman and you get to be Robin."

Sayid chuckled, the moment broken and with a long sigh, Faith extracted herself from his touch. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the wheel to find Sun watching them curiously, her husband quietly talking and not even noticing she was hardly paying attention.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed when Jin yelled something in Korean followed by Sayid's name that had all of them at full alert. Faith's eyes followed the direction of Jin's finger and her eyebrows rose at the sight of a broken statue in the distance.

Sayid caught the binoculars Jin tossed his way. He muttered something as he looked through the lenses then tossed the binoculars to Faith. "It is a foot… with just four toes."

She grunted and focused on the toes. "Hot damn. So, where's the rest of the statue?"

"Good question." He shaded his eyes against the sun, continuing to stare in bewilderment at what they had found. "And better yet, if there's more to it, exactly how big was it? That foot looks to the size of trees surrounding it."

"Just when you think this place couldn't get any weirder..."She raised the binoculars again to zero in on something lingering in the distance further down the island. "We're almost there."

Sayid took the binoculars back to take a look. "It's the rock Michael told me about, the one near their camp. We should go to shore on the raft and climb those rocks for an overview before we go into the camp."

"Agreed. Sun, you and Jin stay with the boat." Faith nodded as she reached down to grab her bag and the crossbow. "This shouldn't take long but if we don't come back in an hour…" She looked up to see Sun gazing at her in worry, "Then just wait longer, you're not leaving my ass here you got me?"

That made Sun smile, her body visibly relaxing for the first time since they got on the boat and she nodded quickly. "And what about Sayid?"

"Yes. What about me Faith?" He slung the rifle Danielle had given him weeks ago over his head and adjusted the strap across his chest before looking at her expectantly.

"Do I even have to dignify that with an answer? Seriously, shesh. We'd miss you of course. I know I'd be really upset about it for a day or two." Her grin gave away the fact she was teasing. Faith quickly shifted to begin untying the raft. "Let's go, daylight's burning."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The camp was completely deserted. Shelter after shelter had been left abandoned and empty. Faith kicked another door, crossbow ready against her shoulder, and she sighed as she yet again came up with nothing. She glanced over her shoulder to find Sayid looking around a frown on his face as well. "Anything?"

"No. No one's here."

"Don't tell me we missed the welcoming party." She muttered as she glanced around the campsite slowly, stopping as soon as she spotted the metal doors Michael had mentioned. She didn't have to dwell over it; the Dharma symbols on the door were clear as day.

Faith strode towards the doors with Sayid at her back and she slung her crossbow strap on her shoulder, Sayid still gripping his rifle for cover. "Here goes nothing." She swung open the doors, stepping back in surprise to see another set blocking her way, this one with a key hole in the very center of the large door. "And let's see what's behind door number two shall we?"

"I think you need a key."

She hesitated, studying the lock curiously. "I've seen this pattern somewhere before. I just can't remember…" Faith shrugged off her bag, unzipping it without a sound and as Sayid watched, she lifted the small box she had found in the hatch from the inside. Carefully, Faith opened it to extract the single key from on top of the photos and for a minute, she dangled it in front of Sayid. "A wise person once said, every lock comes with a key."

"And who was that?"

"I'm not sure." She turned back to the door. "But for now I'll take the credit for it."

The key fit perfectly and Sayid gripped the rifle comfortably as the hatch door opened with a loud groan of resistance. Faith quickly hurried to place the box back in her bag and zip it before shifting to grab her crossbow again. "Shall we?"

The corridor of the hatch was small and short, the end leading to a staircase that went down. Faith followed it with Sayid at her back, each of them careful to check any cervices and corners for anything out of the ordinary. The staircase led to a small room that was completely pitch black and Faith dropped her bag, rummaging through it to lift out a spare flashlight. It took her a few seconds to find the room switch and she smirked as she momentarily blinded Sayid with the light.

"Faith."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It's right beside you."

Sayid reached for the switch and within seconds, the room was lit in a florescent glow. Faith blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted but as soon as they did, she found herself taking a step backwards in shock. She found she couldn't tear her eyes away from what was in front of her, still reeling to the point she didn't even know what to say.

There were a total of six cells, each with glass panels for viewing the inside and the other three walls were made of concrete. The crossbow lowered unconsciously at the sight of the numbers that appeared at the top of each individual cell.

"Hot damn." She blinked again, letting her eyes trail down to the end where a cell hardly even looked used, the number forty-two carved into top. "I say again, hot damn."

"Faith, what's going on?" Sayid moved to stand beside her, his own curious gaze lingering on the rooms. "What is this?"

"This is where they kept us."

Immediately, Sayid and Faith both had their weapons up and ready, trained on the figure of Morana Jackson in the doorway. If she seemed nervous about the gun and crossbow pointed at her, it wasn't obvious. Her dark gaze was merely focused on Faith.

"They kept us here during training." Morana stepped down off the final stair. "So they could monitor us and make sure we were taking our medication. The experiments mostly happened elsewhere but occasionally…" Her eyes drifted to the numbers. "We no longer had names, only numbers."

"And forty-two?" Faith gripped the crossbow. "Who had the sick honor of being that number?"

"No one had that number." Morana shook her head. She smiled softly as if remembering something. "We waited so long, so very long for you but you never came. Others came before, others that were my number too but they faded away. They never came back."

"What were they trying to do here?"

"Make everyone better, what else?" Morana's eyes flashed dangerously. "To make a better world. Dharma cares for nothing but improvement and protection."

"So they picked up girls like you, sold them pretty lies and then did experiments on them." Faith lowered her crossbow but didn't release her tight grip on it. "You showed me that using the needle. Why?"

"Because you have to know your role, why you're important…" Morana looked down at the last cell again. "Why you were important before the program was abandoned."

"Abandoned?"

"The funds ran low, interest wavered. The Initiative pulled away so Dharma began to abandon the stations, abandon the people in them. They didn't care what happened to them, as long as they remained quiet. They were given the island, these people you know as Others."

"What happened to the other girls?"

"They were considered collateral, some were killed." Morana's face was filled with momentary pain. "Those of us that were lucky were taken in by the abandoned ones. They cared for us, fed us, made us family."

Suddenly Faith wanted to spit the foul taste from her mouth. "Family? They made you family? These people tested on you like you were lab rats Morana!"

"Stop."

"Morana, that's your name. Not four, not eight, it's Morana Jackson." Faith took a step forward, the crossbow now at her side. "So what then? They take you in; give you things in exchange for what? Security? Why did you need me to see these things? It was you that night in my dream with Walt at the pier, you were helping him, weren't you?"

"For a time. I thought the others wouldn't notice; I needed you to understand. It was never the intention for anyone to get hurt but the others that survived your plane crash… they weren't meant to."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sayid stepped forward, his gun still raised. "What are you saying?"

"You were not part of the plan. You should have died." Morana's face was blank as she looked at him, ignoring the gun pointed at her face. Her gaze returned slowly to Faith. "You were the only one they wanted at first."

Sayid and Faith both exchanged a look. "At first?"

"Other uses have been found for them, for survivors like you. He makes them work, makes them dig holes and build things."

"Who?"

"Benjamin." Morana's smile was faint. "You know him as Henry." She glanced between them slowly. "And now thanks to Michael, he has more bees for the hive to work now, including your doctor. Jack is very important to Benjamin."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Faith stepped forward almost bringing them toe-to-toe. "Bullshit."

"I don't know!" Morana sneered. "I only do and know what I'm told."

"And did they tell you to come here?"

"They knew you would come, it was necessary to draw your attention away from your friends. I'm afraid you won't be seeing them again for a very long time. Benjamin has plans for them."

Faith's grip tightened on her crossbow. "And what about us?"

"I do not know about your friend here but since you have come, the program must be completed. They want you to come peacefully, as you should have in the beginning and fulfill your destiny here."

Faith let out a bark of laughter. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm doing that. I want my friends, I want Walt and I want them now."

"I can only give you one thing." Morana lifted her hand to show the Jackal resting comfortably there. "The decision is yours whether I return peacefully or not."

Faith took a few steps backwards. "We don't have to do it this way."

"I'm afraid we do."

"Fine." She shifted to catch Sayid's eye and tossed the crossbow, not looking when he caught it and kept his gaze on Morana as he lowered it softly to the floor. "But regardless of how much I don't want to beat you into the ground, that knife is mine and I'm getting it back." Her hands remained by her sides, her fists clenched. "I also owe you for that kick in the hatch; trust me when I tell you I'll enjoy getting even."

"It is an honor to fight you Faith." Morana stuck the Jackal into the knife holster along her back. "I'm just sorry you can't see the right way to go about this."

"I'm pretty certain this is it." Faith swung with everything she had, fist landing squarely on Morana's nose before the other woman could even contemplate moving.

Morana reeled back but in a split second was on the attack. She rushed straight at Faith and it took a simple grab and roll maneuver to propel the blonde's body cleanly over her head. The move sent Morana sliding across the floor and as Faith flipped herself back onto her feet, Morana did the same.

Faith ducked the blow intended for her head and landed a solid kick to Morana's chest, sending her stumbling backwards to hit the concrete wall so hard that her head hit with a dull thud.

Sayid made the move to step forward but Faith waved him away. "What's the matter Morana?" She smirked as Morana rubbed at the back of her head. "You seem a bit rusty compared to last time."

Morana shoved from the wall and this time she was successful in connecting a blow to Faith's side, not missing the opportunity to grab a chunk of Faith's hair and land a solid punch to her face. She slammed her knee into Faith's side to send her back a few steps.

Faith moved right to avoid the next blow, grabbing Morana's shirt again to deliver a solid head butt before shoving her away. It was easy to miss the next swing, the other woman's equilibrium still unbalanced, and Faith shook her head as she grabbed the clenched fist and wrenched Morana's arm back painfully. Morana screamed and dropped to her knees.

"I'm really disappointed." Faith bent her arm back even more and landed a quick blow to Morana's face with her fist. "Last time you moped the floor with me, now you can hardly get a good hit in."

Sayid's voice was stern as it cut through the air. "That's enough Faith!"

She didn't even look at him. "I think Morana will tell us when it's enough." She smirked and punched the whimpering woman again, "Won't you Morana?" After another punch, she loosened her grip and shoved Morana forward, watching as the woman collapsed onto the floor.

Sayid stepped forward, his eyes still on the other woman. "As you can see, the plan has altered Faith. They're not here, we have to return to the boat." His dark eyes flickered between the two of them. "She obviously does not desire to fight you."

"Could have fooled me." Faith snorted. "Just because she's a quitter doesn't mean she didn't come looking for a fight." Blood was pouring out of Morana's nose and mouth but Faith merely straddled her to yank the Jackal from her hip holster. "This…" She grinned, "is mine."

"We must return to the boat."

Still gripping the Jackal comfortably, she took a step back. "What do we do about the girl scout?"

Sayid glanced back down at Morana, her shoulder shaking now as she coughed and spit blood out of her mouth. "That decision is up to you Faith."

"Fine." Faith leaned down and ignored the woman's cry of pain as she jerked her to her feet. "You're coming with us."

"I will not be a hostage." Morana jerked her arm free and wiped her hand across her face, the blood smearing along her fingers. "I can't go back with you, they'll kill me."

"If you don't do what I want, I'll kill you and trust me, I can make your final moments very interesting." Faith turned away to grab her bag, "Not to mention very painful."

"Benjamin said you would be difficult." Morana's smile was cold but uncertain. "They told us that was why you were important, you were a Chosen One, one of the first to be called. Your blood is pure." She looked down at her coated fingers. "We are only substitutes, nameless soldiers."

Faith straightened, her bag in one hand and the knife in the other. "What are you-"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The woman lunged forward to swipe the other blade from Faith's holster, turning immediately towards Sayid. He aimed his gun towards her and Morana swung her forearm to collide with his gun hand. She managed to land a solid punch to his gut, causing him to stumble back from the force and the gun went flying from his hand.

Faith dodged the gun and shoved Sayid to the wall, turning eighty degrees with the Jackal just as Morana leapt again. The Jackal slid easily into Morana's gut and their eyes locked at the exact moment her warm blood spilled all over Faith's hands. She jerked the knife free as Morana's body crumpled, tossing it without a thought to be able to gather the injured woman in her arms. "Shit! You idiot, what were you thinking? Don't you die on me!"

Morana began to cough blood, her hands pressing against the wound that was flowing profusely. "You must listen to me." She clutched at Faith's hands that had shifted to help her, the blood spreading between their fingers. "There are others."

"Others like us?"

"Yes." Morana coughed again, the blood splattering Faith's shirt. "You must help them. Please."

"We'll help them together. Just stay with me."

The smile on the blonde's face was one Faith had seen in the photo from the box, one of happiness and certainty. "You… are the Chosen One. Help them. Help."

"Faith, we must go. Now."

The light had died from Morana's eyes, her fingers lax and her shoulders no longer shaking but Faith continued to stare down at her.

Something suddenly roared outside, the sound so loud it almost shook the room. "Faith!" Sayid placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to go!"

"I'm not leaving her here." She rose to her feet, not even noticing how much blood covered her clothes and body.

"Faith, we don't-"

"She's part of me! I'm not leaving her!" Faith shoved her bag at him, grabbing the Jackal to slide it into her holster. "Lead the way, go!"

He glanced down at Morana but then nodded, slinging her bag onto his back before retrieving his gun. Grunting, Faith slipped her hands under Morana's body and lifted her from the floor.

Whatever was going on outside, the noise increased and with firm steps, Faith followed Sayid up the stairs to greet it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The roaring sound continued to explode in the background of the campsite as Faith followed Sayid back to the raft. She couldn't see anything but the sound was familiar, much like the supposed monster they had first heard days after arriving there.

Sayid scanned the area with his gun firmly trained to their surroundings, his feet quickly carrying him past the shelters. "Do you see anything?"

"No! Keep going!" The urge to look behind her was almost too much but Faith marched on, Morana's body clutched firmly in her hands.

They made their way down the rocks and Sayid climbed onto the raft, shoving their stuff in it before reaching out to take Morana from her.

"Faith!"

She stopped moving at the sound of the alarm in his voice, spine stiffening at the sound of something growling behind her. "No chance that's just my imagination is it?"

"Move!"

Faith twisted around to see what was behind her and her eyes widened at the sight of the cloud of dark smoke hovering above their heads. It growled and snaked above them, obviously intent on her and she knew without a doubt it was the smoke creature she had seen before in the woods with Eko and Charlie.

"Faith! Move!"

It reacted immediately and violently, a curl of smoke wrapping around her waist to jerk her clear from the raft. Faith cried out as its grip tightened, lifting her and suddenly the entire smoke cloud engulfed her. It filled her nostrils and her mouth, gagging her, and Faith squeezed her eyes shut as a bright light suddenly lit up the sky.

Faith went tumbling into the water and it swallowed her just as greedily, her vision going black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Her gaze lingered on the open ocean, the water lapping at her feet, the sand shifting between her toes. Faith wrapped her arms tightly around herself and closed her eyes, inhaling the salt deep into her lungs. She felt the warm hand touch her hair, fingers drifting through the long strands and for a minute she embraced the delusion that she was somewhere safe, protected and free of any burden she had known of the past.

"There was a time when you fell I thought you were never going to get back up."

"I almost didn't." Faith inhaled the air through her mouth. "All I wanted was to fade away, forget, block out anything that mattered. I just wanted…"

The hand lowered, fingertips brushing her shoulder until the caress drifted away, lost in the breeze that rolled free from the ocean.

"Peace? That doesn't exist for people like us. There's always going to be some other demon to fight, some mystery to solve and when it comes to that moment, we're the ones people flee to for help."

Faith reopened her eyes and turned her gaze towards Angel. "What if it's not enough, the desire to be good? The darkness that lives inside me, it's there every day, each time I look in the mirror. What if I still succumb to that?"

"You fell into the darkness once Faith and you came back. No matter who you are, there's always that thin line. But it's not about battles; in the end, it's not about winning or losing. It's about whether or not you press on, if you willingly choose to continue. That's what matters."

She inhaled again slowly. "This is a dream isn't it?"

"Consider it a helpful message."

"And what just happened to me? Was that a helpful message too?"

"You're connected to this island Faith, you know that now. The energy here, it's a part of you, a part of the Slayer lineage. Buffy saw it before, the essence of evil when she needed to fight the first but she denied it. I'm afraid you weren't given that choice."

"Don't worry Angel, I'm used to having limited options." She smiled weakly at him. "Even though it's not really you, it's good to see a familiar face. Tell everyone I'm alright."

"Good luck Faith."

The fingertips drifted down her hair once more and then were gone, the image of Angel disappearing from her mind until there was nothing left but sand and water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith came wide-awake to find herself on the boat. The concerned faces of Jin, Sun and Sayid hovered above her and for a minute, she blinked up at them. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in a pinball machine." She grunted as she rose up on her elbows. "How long was I out?"

"Almost an hour." Sayid helped her climb back to her feet. "We set sail as soon as we could but the island, there was this light…"

"Was anyone hurt?"

Sun shook her head. "No but you must sit down Faith. We don't know what happened to you. You could be seriously injured."

"I'm fine." She scanned the boat quickly. "Where's Morana?"

Sun shot a look at Sayid and cleared her throat. "Down below in the cabin. I cleaned up the blood and wrapped her body in some of the sheets."

"Good, thank you." Faith nodded. "Let's put as much distance between their camp as we can. We need to set a fire and try to signal Jack and the others." She pushed past them to go below, ignoring Sayid's watchful gaze.

The boat cabin was spacious but small and Faith spotted Morana's covered body on the spare bed as she entered. Sun had wrapped her carefully from head to toe, even covering her face, and at that moment Faith was grateful.

A shudder wracked her entire body and Faith turned away to swing open the bathroom door, throwing up immediately into the toilet. She stayed in a hunched over position for several minutes before flushing it and shifting to splash some cold water on her face. Her hands gripped the sides of the small sink and face dripping with water, Faith looked into her reflection.

She blinked as she stared face to face with the image of the First Slayer, the woman's solid black eyes and painted face staring back at her. Faith blinked again and her own face returned but the dark black eyes remained.

"_You're connected to this island Faith, you know that now. The energy here, it's a part of you, a part of the Slayer lineage. Buffy saw it before, the essence of evil when she needed to fight the first but she denied it. I'm afraid you weren't given that choice."_

She watched as a half a second later, her normal shade of chocolate brown returned. The transition made her hands clench and the sink ripped clean off the wall.

Faith moved from the bathroom, her eyes locked on Morana's body again.

"_They told us that was why you were important, you were a Chosen One, one of the first to be called. Your blood is pure."_

"Faith?"

Sayid approached her from the stairs and she flinched as she felt the warm palm of his hand clasp her shoulder. He shifted so he could see her face, eyebrows furrowed and his eyes filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I killed her."

"Morana made a choice Faith. She was trapped between what she knew was right and what she had been told. It's not your fault."

Faith gazed down at her hands. "Even with water, the blood's still there, you know? It never goes away. I can't get the blood off my hands."

He took her hands in his; her attention glued to the action, and shifted her to face him. "I'll help you wash it off, I promise."

"You can't. It never comes off. I am Death."

His grip tightened on her hands as she looked up to gaze at him, her eyes black again. "Faith… What's happening to you?"

She blinked quickly, the brown color returning. "You can't say anything to anyone Sayid, please." Embarrassment flooded her system as she suddenly began to cry, shoulders shaking. "Her blood, it's all over me. Oh God, I killed someone. Oh God."

Sayid caught her as she collapsed, holding her against him and he rocked them as she continued to cry. "It's okay Faith. I'll help you." His gaze lingered on Morana's covered body. "I won't let you face this alone."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY SEASON.  
**


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N: Ask and you shall receive. Enjoy.**

* * *

  


**Chapter Forty-Three: The Glass Ballerina**

"There is no need to continue sitting down here alone."

"There's no need to keep checking up on me either."

"I disagree, it's been an entire day since we left the Others camp, and you've not come up deck one single time. Sun and Jin are beginning to worry about you."

Faith glanced away from Morana's body to see Sayid leaning on the doorframe.

"You're being too hard on yourself."

She looked away, ignoring him as he came to stand behind her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. If he noticed the way she tensed up before relaxing, he made no mention of it. "Maybe I'm not being hard enough."

"I remember the first time I killed someone Faith. Sometimes late at night I still hear the screams. I remember the faces." Sayid squeezed her shoulders. "Over the years, I have learned that the blood washes off but the memories; they'll always be there. They're impossible to live with however if you never forgive yourself."

"I don't want advice from you."

His hands fell away as if she burned him. "What do you want from me then Faith?"

For a minute, nothing was said until Faith tilted her head to catch his eyes with hers. "I want you to leave me alone." She turned back to face forward in the chair again, not moving until the sounds of Sayid's footsteps faded up the stairs. With a sigh, she leaned back into the wooden chair and closed her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the sound of whispers in the background that had her opening her eyes. The whispers continued, mixing now with the sound of something that sounded eerily like katydids in the summer time and Faith sat up to look around at the darkness surrounding her.

She was still sitting in the wooden chair but the boat was gone as was Morana's body. She stood up as the sounds increased in the background. Something was glowing just ahead in the distance.

Faith approached the flickering lights and frowned as she came up behind a little girl with long, black hair in a white dress who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, the lights in front of her coming from a small white cake decorated with candles.

The little girl looked up at Faith with black eyes and it was at that moment that Faith noticed the girl's hands were coated in a dark red shade, the shade of blood. She noticed the noise in the background was closer now as well and stepped away from the girl just as a stream of black smoke flittered across the air in front of them.

"14.92.81.10."

Faith looked back down at the little girl, her hands now clean and a dainty pale shade. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

The little girl smiled. "It will mean everything. Numbers are very important." Her dark eyes were calm, as was the expression on her face, and she looked away to gaze down at the cake, the candles continuing to flicker in nonexistent wind. "But you have a lot on your mind Faith. It is a hard thing to ignore, even for those like me."

"Like you? And who are you exactly?" Faith snorted. "Or maybe I should ask what are you?"

"I am a conduit."

"You're a tube?"

Those black eyes returned to hers but she didn't smile, she merely blinked. "I am your connection between worlds, forever eternal, lasting through space and time."

"Wow, that's just… awesome."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Your bizarre ass way of talking isn't appreciated either." Faith snapped back. "I'm tired of these games." She looked away as the black smoke returned to slither closer to them. "What the hell is going on?"

"You've received a gift from us."

"Us? I don't even know you are!"

The girl looked back at the cake. "I am a conduit."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that already repeato-girl. Throw me another bone, why don't you?"

"There is no path that can be walked without the past, present and future there to guide you. You are all these things, no part of you can be left behind."

The words were so familiar that she felt her mouth go dry. "What-"

"The rabbit hole goes further than you think, to the very ends of the earth and back. You have received a gift from us but do not take our favors lightly. There is nothing without price. That is the way the world unfolds. The Powers that Be will it so."

"Powers that Be? They're responsible for this?" Faith motioned at her eyes. "What exactly is happening to me?"

"Ebb and flow. There is not one without the other."

Faith started to open her mouth again when she saw her hands were coated in blood, the sticky texture dripping off her fingers. "I don't understand any of this."

"There is nothing to understand Faith. In the end, there is nothing but endless ocean and open sky."

"I don't even know what it is or what you want for it!"

The girl looked up, smiling brightly. Her hands were coated with blood again and she lifted up the white cake. "Payment is death. There is nothing else we desire, no other purpose from you since the day of your birth." The candles were still flickering as the icing began to leak blood as well, going unnoticed as it coated the girl's white dress. "Blow them out and make a wish."

The candles on the cake glowed to the point where she had to shield her eyes and when Faith removed her hand she found herself back on the boat, still sitting in the wooden chair. She blinked and ran a hand over her face, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

A glance towards the cot had her blood running cold. Ana-Lucia laid where Morana was once positioned, her face uncovered and staring at Faith with open eyes. The sight sent Faith backwards, knocking the chair over into the floor, and she scrambled to her feet, her head snapping immediately back to the cot again only to find Morana lying there again with closed eyes.

"Faith!"

Sun's voice at the top of the stairs startled her and she turned quickly towards the sound of it. "Yeah?"

"You may wish to come up on deck! We have discovered a dock!"

Faith spared another glance at the cot but the figure there remained Morana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Check it out." Sayid passed her the binoculars, keeping his eyes forward towards the island. "By the looks of the dock it's overgrown and decaying. It might be the best place to build the fire for Jack."

Sun and Jin exchanged looks, talking low in Korean but they nodded back at Sayid.

Seeing this, Faith lowered the binoculars and glanced over at Sayid with raised eyebrows. "I keep forgetting how much alike we are Sayid." She thrust back the binoculars, hitting him harmlessly in the chest with them. "Better watch that tangled web you weave." She turned and caught Sun's gaze, the other woman looking uncertainly towards the dock.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Faith nodded and looked back at the dock as well. "There's no one here and Sayid has a point, if we're going to build a fire, this is the place for it." She turned back to him. "We might as well bury Morana here too."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Don't see why not." She shrugged. "Not like she's going to complain."

"That is not what I meant Faith."

"I know what you meant and no, the Others aren't going to come for her. You heard her, they're disposable soldiers."

"It strikes me as curious as to why you are not though."

"Well, when I get the memo, I'll make sure to send it your way."

Sayid frowned. "My intention is not to fight with you."

"You're doing a bang up job of it, keep up the good work." Her words were meant to deflect his curiosity, direct his interest elsewhere but she didn't look at him to see if they had done their job. She turned instead to double check that her Jackal was strapped firmly against her hip the nodded at Jin and Sun. "Okay. Let's bring her in."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith watched from her spot on the beach as Sun and Jin continued to build onto the fire Sayid had started. She thumbed the handle of her Jackal but said nothing, content to watch while she occasionally glanced around.

Her eyes caught sight of the shadow appearing beside hers. "I caught wind of your conversation with Sun a few minutes ago." She shaded her eyes from the sun with her left hand. "She's smarter than she lets on, you should know that by now."

"I lied about the dock because it was the only way to get Jin to bring in the boat." Sayid crossed his arms. "It was important to start a fire in a place where the Others could see it and know its exact location."

"The tracks on the dock couldn't be more than a day old, maybe two. Something big went down here."

"I believe it had to do with Jack and our group. They have probably been captured."

She nodded in agreement. "That wouldn't surprise me really."

"And why is that Faith?"

"Because nothing on this island goes the way we plan." She lowered her hand and glanced behind them to see Sun was talking quietly to Jin who looked less than pleased. "Does it not bother you that you asked a woman to lie to her husband?"

"I believe Sun is more accustomed the subject of lying than she lets on."

"I'm starting to think we all are."

Sayid cleared his throat. "If everything goes according to plan, we will have the location of our people by nightfall."

"What'd I tell you about plans?" Faith started to turn to go up the beach when the sight of a small child had her freezing mid-step. The little girl caught her eyes and smiled before turning quickly to disappear through the forest.

"Faith?"

She jerked her gaze away to find Sayid peering at her with concerned eyes. "I need to go bury Morana."

"I know it's useless to ask but if you require help…"

She walked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was no headstone decorating the grave to alert anyone of the woman who lay beneath the fresh dirt and Faith appreciated that. It kept things simple in an already confusing world. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Simple.

A shadow fell over the spot where her feet met the brown dirt and Faith looked up to see the small girl from her dream.

"In the state of California, this is considered stalking."

"You amuse us." The girl giggled. "Maybe that is why you have lasted so long in this world Faith; your approach to life has always been refreshing."

"Yeah, it's positively sparkling with optimism."

"It was a nice gesture, to bury her." The conduit looked back down at the grave before bringing her eyes back to Faith's. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. This is how you look at it."

"Stay out of my head."

Her demand was ignored and the girl simply titled her head, eyes large and dark. "Choices. That is what is given. Two endings, one choice." She motioned to the dirt at their feet and Faith blinked, eyes narrowing at the sight of the little girl now standing between the bodies of Ana Lucia and Morana. They were both covered with white sheets but with exposed faces, their eyes closed and hands crossed over their chests.

"One life for another, one choice." The little girl glanced between the two women. "There is no favor without debt."

"And what favor have I done?"

"The burden you carry is the favor and it is us that owed you a debt. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Faith let a low hiss escape her mouth, blinking as the image in front her disappeared and left only the unmarked grave behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you think this will work?"

She ceased her survey of the darkness around them and focused on Sun standing just a few feet away from her. "I thought I told you to wait below deck."

Looking slightly embarrassed, Sun shrugged and glanced towards the shadowed beach. "Sayid said he was going to kill most of them. Do you think he will?"

Faith looked over in the same direction. "Yes." She looked away just as quickly, not waiting for a reaction. "Come on, let's go back down. If the Others are around, they'll want this boat and there's a better chance of them falling for the bait if they think it's deserted."

"Sayid said the plan was to attack them from the beach." Sun's wide eyes were glued to Faith. "I thought we were only supposed to hide."

"No, you're supposed to hide. I'm here to get answers and pummel a few faces while doing it, you know, fun stuff like that."

"I do not understand then how Sayid will be able to help if…" Sun looked slightly surprised when the corner of Faith's mouth tilted upwards. "You did not tell him about this."

"Nope." Faith dropped the smirk from her face. "This plan is all mine."

Despite looking even more worried by this point, Sun turned and headed back down the steps into the cabin, Faith following close behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faith threw herself down onto the chair at the bottom of the stairs, watching as Sun busied herself in filling a pot with water and placing it on the stove. "Seems like hardly the best time for tea; don't ya think?"

"I have to occupy myself Faith, anything to keep my hands from shaking."

The urge to acknowledge the truth of that statement hit Faith harder than she was willing to admit. She shifted her attention to the area where Morana's body had lingered, the blue tarp left behind that had been underneath her. It had been rearranged and folded since she had last seen it. Faith frowned. "What's this?"

Sun glanced over at the blue tarp then back down at the task at hand. "Sayid put a gun underneath the tarp in case of an emergency."

"Have you ever used a gun before?"

"No."

"Then what help could it possibly be to you?"

"Have you used a gun before?"

Faith leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms. "A few times. It was nothing to write home about. My line of work, they're pretty useless."

"Your line of work?" Sun studied her carefully. "I was under the assumption from what has been said and told to me that you did something in the security business."

"Something like that."

Sun opened her mouth, millions of questions probably ready to explode at a moment's notice. A noise from overhead, a loud thumping interrupted her and saved Faith.

She immediately sat up from the chair, eyes narrowed. "Stay here."

"Faith wait, the gun!"

"I told you, it's useless." She listened as the thumping was followed by more similar sounds and she glanced around. "You use it if you need to; it's simple Sun, aim and pull."

"What are you going to do?"

"Follow my plan." Faith moved past her into the back, shoving aside the bathroom door. There was a skylight just above the sink and she stepped back just as she saw shadows moving over it. Faith turned back to say something to Sun but stopped at the sight of a blonde woman stepping down from the stairs.

She was of average height with sandy blonde hair that flowed past her shoulders. It was pulled back tightly with a hair clip, showing off her small features and angled cheeks.

Sun held the gun suddenly, both hands shaking but somehow managing to hold it steady. "Let us off this boat."

"I can't do that." The woman looked past Sun, ignoring the gun completely. "Hello Faith."

"How do you know my name?"

"We know all of your names." The woman's dark eyes flickered between the two of them. "And I think you're aware exactly as to how we know your name Faith."

Her confident tone made Faith chuckle. She moved forward but kept a good distance to the left of Sun and away from the woman. "Know what I think? I think we should shoot you."

"That wouldn't be wise. See, my friends are up top and they wouldn't be happy if you-"

Faith didn't shift her attention for a second. "What do you think Sun?"

Sun cocked the gun.

"You're not a killer Sun Hwa Kwon. But on the other hand…" The woman looked back at Faith. "Is another murder really something you want to add to your resume Faith? It's starting to become quite long."

"I hear that's how you build up credentials."

"We don't have to be enemies, you and I."

Faith watched her moved forward and lifted up a hand to stop Sun from reacting. "I suspect that's something they both told you and Morana before they played Operation Super Barbie with your brains." She lowered her hand. "I recognize you from the picture in Morana's box."

"That was taken at our home during happier times."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Colleen. I trained Morana when she first came to us. It's a shame she didn't have a strong enough belief to make it past the entire program." She moved forward again, this time Sun raising the gun higher. "I was number eight."

"Don't come closer!"

Faith ignored Sun and the gun. "Was, interesting choice of words."

"I no longer need a number." Colleen shrugged. "I have a home, a husband, a place I belong to now… Don't you want those things Faith? A real purpose in life?"

"I have a purpose."

"Your purpose was forced onto you because a group of old shaman's were too scared to fight their own battles! That war isn't ours to fight anymore."

"So which one are we supposedly fighting now? I hardly call kidnapping children and killing defenseless men a war."

"The war isn't here yet Faith." Colleen smiled. "It was merely waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you."

"And the rest of those like us? What's the point in them being here then? More slaves?" Faith eyed the other woman with obvious contempt. "Aren't you a little old and scrawny to be Slayer material?"

"I've been here a long time Faith. I've always been different and they suspected many things but it wasn't until the call of all the Slayers that I knew exactly what I was. The group took me in, made me whole again, gave me purpose and in exchange I helped train the others like me, helped prepare them for the coming. As you can see, Morana wasn't strong enough. None of the past experiments have been strong enough but now that you're here, it can change." She smiled again. "Come with us, I'll let Sun go. With your blood, we can find the missing link in the blood line, the way to transcend that into not just women but men as well."

"That certainly explains Ethan's killer right hook at least."

Colleen's eyes flashed, her lips pressing together momentarily. "Yes. He was a failed experiment. Our blood isn't pure, only yours."

"Let me tell you how sorry I am to hear that."

"Do not do this Faith, we're not the enemy."

"Yes, you are." Faith glanced towards the stairs at the sound of someone yelling Colleen's name and it was at that very moment that the other woman moved towards Faith.

Sun's reaction was immediate, finger squeezing the trigger and the shot ran loudly through the cabin. Colleen's mouth fell open as blood poured from the large stomach wound. She mumbled something, the words gurgled then she collapsed.

The stampede of footsteps had Faith turning towards Sun and shoving her towards the bathroom. "Go!" She pulled the gun easily from the other woman's loose fingers, tossing it aside. "Out the skylight, now."

Sun nodded quickly, Faith helping her to climb the sink but she paused with her hands pushing on the skylight cover. "Faith, what about you!?"

"I'll be fine, just go."

Sun scrambled out of the hole, shots going off in the distance but Faith ignored them, turning back to approach Colleen. She knelt beside her body, feeling for a pulse and found a weak one throbbing beneath the surface of Colleen's skin. She blinked up at Faith, a trickle of blood seeping free from the corner of her mouth.

"I know you can hear me." Faith looked up towards the stairs. "You're going to die; we both know that and I know you can sure as hell feel it so I won't waste my words." She looked back down. "The smoke, what is it?"

Colleen coughed, spitting up blood that neither noticed. "Strength, our strength."

"And the little girl?"

"What…girl…"

"The little girl, who is she? The conduit!" Faith reached out to shake Colleen by the shoulders. "Hey! Answer me!."

It was useless, Colleen was coughing harder now and Faith released her just as footsteps started down the steps. She sprang to her feet and was instantly halfway up the stairs to meet the person.

The Other she encountered, an older man with gray hair, looked shocked to see her, but he barely had time to even blink before she punched him soundly in the throat and he keeled over. Smirking, Faith sprinted past him.

The boat jerked to life as someone turned on the engine.

Faith popped up from the doorway, immediately encountering another man with a gun. She brought her arm up to block the arch of his gun coming towards her face, ducking and coming back up behind him. Her foot landed perfectly on the small of his back and he went flying, tumbling directly into the Other she had just punched as he attempted to make his way back up the stairs. They went rolling down in a tangled mess.

Somewhere behind her several guns cocked. Faith didn't even look to see how many men there actually were; she just took off running at full speed. Shots rang out around her, sparks flying as the bullets hit metal but she kept her eyes locked on the dock as it began to become distant.

Faith jumped off the back of the boat and dove into the ocean water, head first among a spray of bullets. The water swallowed her completely but the sounds of the bullets piercing the water echoed in her ears. She came back up with a shake of wet hair and the boat roared, the engine propelling it further away into the darkness.

Somewhere in the distance Sun and Jin were yelling for each other. Faith turned towards the dock, swimming with wide strokes, easily reaching it. A hand was thrust into her face and she looked up to find Sayid. Despite not needing the help, she accepted his hand and pulled free of the water. "Thanks."

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Faith shook her hair, wiggling a finger in her ear. "Where's the duo?"

"Over here!"

They both looked over to find Sun being helped out of the water by Jin.

"Anyone hurt?"

"No." Sun shook her head. "We're fine."

"Good." Faith checked herself, smiling as she patted the Jackal still on her hip. She frowned after a minute. "Son of a bitch."

Sayid glanced away from the ocean. "What is it?"

"I left my bag in the ship."

"After all that just happened, you're worried about your bag?"

Faith shrugged. "Not really, I've got what I need right here." She tapped her waist. "Just a little pissed they got the drop on us that's all."

"Drop on me you mean." Sayid frowned and took a step closer to her. "You knew they would come for the boat."

She titled her head as their shoulders bumped, her gaze momentarily lingering on Jin and Sun as they held each other. "Why wouldn't they? It's a boat." She glanced back at Sayid still facing in the other direction towards the ocean. "You think they'd see something like that and just let us keep it?"

"We could have planned something together."

"I don't plan things with large groups; I'm not a tour guide Sayid. You and Locke want to play Five Star General, that's fine but leave me out of it." Faith edged away from him, stopping again only because he reached out and grabbed her arm. Her eyes went down then instantly came back up. "Don't even think about it."

"When there is a chance, we must talk about what is happening to you."

Her eyes flickered back down again. "It'll be a short conversation because at this point Sayid, I'm still not sure."

He released her arm. "With the boat gone, it will take at least two days before we reach our camp again. I'm positive you will be able to think of something during that time. Either way, we will talk."

Sayid made his way past her to the beach without a second look back. Had he only done so, he would have seen her look back to the ocean, her hand curling easily around the hand of her Jackal.


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four: Cost of Living**

"_Can I give you a lift?"_

_Faith swept drenched locks of hair away from her face and leaned forward to squint at the driver of the four door black Taurus. It was pouring down rain, as it had been for the last three miles, and she was soaked to the bone. _

"_Maybe." She surveyed the dark brown eyes and closely cut black hair closely. He seemed harmless enough but she knew better than most that appearances could be deceiving. Then again, she was never one to follow any type of rules, especially ones meant for personal safety. "Where you headed?"_

"_Same direction as you it looks like." He reached over to push the door open. "Come on, get in."_

_Faith slid easily into the passenger seat and the car pulled back onto the road. She did a quick survey of the inside, quickly finding it without any signs of clutter or trash, the gray fabric still carrying that new car smell. It screamed rental. _

_Her gaze went back to the driver. He was glancing between her face and the road every so often. Enough so that the action made her shift in her seat and she placed her back at an angle to rest between the door and the seat._

"_Where are you headed?"_

"_Los Angeles."_

"_That's quite a distance to be hitchhiking especially late at night."_

_She shifted in the seat again and forced her shoulders to relax. "I can take care of myself." She examined his business suit with narrowed eyes. "You a salesman or something?"_

"_Or something." He smiled softly and kept his gaze forward. "It's your lucky night; I'm headed to L.A. myself for business. I can take you all the way into the city if you want." _

_The urge to resist rested heavily on her tongue but her aching feet and drenched clothing were enough of a reminder that she needed to choose wisely from here on out. Besides, laying low in an unfamiliar car was the better option versus walking where she would be easy pickings for vultures, human or not. The last thing she needed was Five-O rolling up and dragging her back to Sunnydale; not that they'd get very far but right now she didn't need the extra mess._

"_Alright."_

"_Good choice. It looks like the weather is going to stay nasty for a little while longer." He looked at her again, the small smile still on his face. "We've got a good distance left to go and I plan on stopping before we get there. How about I buy you something to eat in exchange for your company?"_

"_Why would you do that?" She eyed him skeptically. "You don't know me."_

"_Well, by the looks of your clothes, you've been walking for quite some time and you could probably use a cup of hot coffee as well as something hot to eat." His grin widened as her stomach betrayed her by rumbling loudly in agreement. "That's a good enough reason to right there."_

_After a few minutes of lingering silence, she nodded. "Fine but don't get any funny ideas." _

"_Deal. So what's your name Sweetheart?" _

"_Faith, not Sweetheart."_

_He chuckled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Faith. I'm Richard."_

&&&&&&&&&&

To her left, Sun and Jin slumbered peacefully and camp fire light reflected off the metal as Faith continued to sharpen the Jackal blade. Her dark eyes followed the movement of the stone as it moved, her grip comfortable but tight around the leather handle. The bushes rustled in front of her but she didn't glance up from her task. "Find anything?"

"No, it's quiet." Sayid slung the strap of his gun over his shoulder and approached to take a seat beside her. "Speaking of which, you didn't say much today."

"I wasn't up for a round of share time, sorry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"After what happened, I-"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Faith caught his gaze with hers, chocolate eyes flashing angrily. "The only thing you need to worry about is getting Sun and Jin back to camp." She directed her gaze back down again. "Once you're there, you can fill everyone in on what's going on."

"And what about you?"

"I'm not going back."

Sayid frowned, eyes locked on her side profile. "And where will you go?"

"One way or another, I'm coming back with our friends."

"They're not going to just let you walk in there and take them."

Faith smirked and flipped the blade, catching it comfortably by the handle once more. "It wouldn't be much of a challenge if they did."

"We don't even know where their camp is. It could take days and that's if they let you find them."

"I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find it."

Sayid reached forward to place his hand on her arm. "Come back to camp, we'll restock supplies, check on everyone, and if you're still set on going, we'll do it together."

Her gaze slid down to rest on his hand. "I don't remember inviting you along."

"Faith, look at me." His grip relaxed as their eyes met again. "There's no reason for you to face this by yourself."

"And once again, there's no reason for you to worry about me Sayid. Some things you just have to do alone." She shoved her knife into the holster on her hip and stood up, his hand falling away. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

The right hook caught his jaw and Sayid crumpled silently onto the forest floor.

&&&&&&&&&&

_Faith cut off the gurgling water and stared into the bathroom mirror. Tired eyes reflected back and she made a disgruntled face at her reflection before turning off the light and returning to the dimly lit motel room. The only source of light was from the moon hanging outside the window, beams angling through the blinds to illuminate the space just to a point where she could see. _

_Richard had shifted to take up the majority of the bed by this point, his chest rising and falling steadily. For a split second she imagined he was dead, another victim left behind in the chaos, the only thing she seemed capable of producing. He continued to slumber unaware of her and Faith stepped away from the foot of the bed._

_His wallet, watch and keys rested on top of the TV located on the motel dresser. A twinge of guilt hit her as she opened his wallet. She took the money that rested inside; three hundred dollars piled together in a wad of crisp twenties but left the credit cards and ID. The keys and watch stayed untouched as well despite the fact that somewhere inside a voice taunted that she was being paid for services rendered. What would a little more hurt? _

_She ignored that too. _

_Their stop hours before had been a Waffle House and as he promised, Richard had paid for two hot meals and several cups of coffee. She had eaten everything on her plate and even some of his entrée without complaint, wolfing the food down so quickly he could only watch in amusement. He didn't seem to mind she kept her answers short at first when he asked questions but when she did answer, he listened attentively. It was almost like he cared and Faith indulged herself in the idea that he actually did care, opening up to eventually accomplish complete sentences._

_How they had ended up at the Red Roof motel was still hazy but what remained clear was what had taken place there. In the past taking what she wanted sexually or otherwise had given her a sense of power. She was above the law, above normal people; she lived and died by the code. Take, Want, Have. In the past it had been enough. _

_Now she felt dirty. Guilt ate away her insides, leaving behind an empty shell with nothing left to offer and no purpose._

_Faith looked over her shoulder to stare at the bed and the stranger lying tangled in the sheets. "I'm not sorry." She repeated the whispered words several times without conviction. "I'm not." _

&&&&&&&&&&

It was the full moon that allowed Faith to continue pushing forward through the dense jungle. She kept one hand on her Jackal, the other holding steady the torch she had snagged from the campsite. Unsure of a real direction to head, she had chosen to backtrack. An hour, maybe two at the most, had passed and she still wasn't sure the direction she had picked was the right one.

Birds called out in the distance, grasshoppers sung, but Faith stopped walking when she heard the light, tinkering bell sound of laughter as it came from behind her. She turned and immediately caught sight of the dark headed child from her vision. The little girl laughed again, black eyes glittering and then she was gone disappearing into the trees and bushes.

"Hey!" Faith cursed under her breath and followed pushing aside tree limbs and leaves. "Come back here!" The laughter echoed around her. "Uh, conduit? Hey, come back!"

The child laughed again and a flash of her white dress caught her eye ahead of her. Faith tightened her grip on the torch and picked up her pace, cursing again as she stumbled over a tree root. She shoved past intertwined bushes, thrusting the torch forward in order to see. It was the vision of what she saw that made her stop.

"I slowed down for you."

"Touching, really." Faith barely looked at the conduit, eyes focused on the objects littering the ground. "What is this?"

The little girl leaned on one of the larger objects and tapped her fingers repetitiously against it. "It looks to be stone Slayer."

"I can see that Britannica but _what_ is this?"

"A body cannot stand without the feet."

With a roll of her eyes, Faith glanced around and took a step towards another larger piece of stone. "These pieces belonged to the foot we saw on the boat; must have made one hell of a tall statue." She crotched down and waved the torch flame in front of her to highlight the carving of the stone. "It must have taken…"

The conduit giggled at noticing Faith's hesitation. "A while to accomplish, yes, but what's more puzzling is the imagery; is it not?"

Faith stared at the face etched into the stone. Though half of it had crumbled and turned to dust, she could still make out the deeply carved lines. "Is... is this me?"

"The statue merely looks like you; a model, a representation if you will for those around this island. For centuries, they have inhabited this place in the hopes of finding a real queen, a ruler. Those left behind; they see that in you now." The conduit moved away from her leaning position. "Power flows through your veins Faith. You are a Slayer and with that comes the ability to shape destiny."

"Bullshit." She stood to face the small child. "From day one my destiny has been nothing but a death sentence."

"And from day one you have continued to prove it wrong."

She clenched her hands, aware it would be futile to even contemplate swinging at the image. "What did you do to me? Colleen, that Other, she had no clue who you were! Why are you stalking me?"

"I show myself when it is deemed worthy."

"Colleen wasn't worthy? She certainly thought that she was."

"I am a guide; not the path."

"Path to what? Was Colleen on a path? Did she die because of it?"

The conduit giggled, clapping her hands together as if she had been awarded a piece of candy for good behavior. "Your questions are amusing." She studied Faith closely. "It is almost as if you care about this Colleen."

"Answer the question."

"You are quite puzzling Slayer. You did not even know this woman and I very much doubt your sleep will be vacant of any dreams because of her death!"

"Just answer the damn question!"

The black eyes of the little girl flashed in displeasure but she merely nodded. "The people here are special, powerful in some aspects but weak in the many others that matter. The lines of life and death are hidden from them, shrouded in what the island chooses to give and take. It is because of this that they have become disillusioned at their own mortality and can no longer see the lines that separate law from man."

"Morana mentioned testing and she mentioned blood; nothing that made any real sense. What did she mean?"

"If I am to give you all of the answers, what would the real challenge in the test be?"

Faith gritted her teeth and uncurled her fingers. Her palms were discolored from pressure and nail marks were clearly visible on her skin. "What can you tell me?" She exhaled slowly through her nostrils. "Why are you here in the first place if you can't tell me anything that will help!?"

"As I have told you before, I am a guide; I am not your path. The answers you seek lie on this island but only you have the power to uncover them. That is your destiny; that is your purpose for being here."

"I'm here… to figure out why I'm here." She snorted and stepped away to stare at the stone pieces again. "This is fucking ridiculous. You're spinning me in circles." She twisted to face the conduit again. "You're giving me nothing!"

The little girl clasped her hands together in front of her. "Since birth, I have given you everything you need to survive but it has been through your own actions that you have made it this far. Humans are weak yet so strong, given the ability to make their own choices, but Slayers… no matter the choice it will always lead to the darkness."

"That's not true."

"Is it not? Has a choice to commit murder not led you away from the light?"

"I didn't mean to kill that man!"

"But you killed others and you will continue to do so Faith. It is your destiny."

Faith shook her head quickly. "You're wrong, a Slayer isn't a murderer."

"A Slayer is a weapon, a force of nature that is fueled by destruction and rage. It is because of this that others wish to possess and create a world unlike you will ever image. War is upon you."

"What war?"

The conduit pointed to the statues. "Your answers lie within these stones, within walls that were built before the creation of your life. You were brought here for reasons beyond you but you will not find them with the people you have chosen to protect. As you humans would say, keep your friends close…"

"And your enemies closer."

The little girl giggled as she started to fade. "Simply amusing."

"Wait!" Faith stepped forward. "Tell me what's happening to me? At the Others' camp…"

"Consider it a gift you will need in the days to come Slayer. You are connected now to this island. Do not make us regret our decision to place our faith in you."

"Very funny." She turned to kick a piece of stone that rested at her feet. "You know what, kiss my-" She looked up again to find the conduit had vanished. "Big surprise there."

&&&&&&&&&&

It was the chattering of an animal that woke her and Faith winced as she felt a piece of stone uncomfortably positioned up against her spine. She shifted forward and rubbed at her eyes; rays of the sun bright as they broke through the tops of the trees.

Standing to her feet, she stretched and shifted her gaze at the stones again. She had spent the better part of the night simply staring at the half-dissolved face until her eyes grew tired and she could no longer keep them open. Hours of staring had gotten her nowhere but to a dead end of frustration and a sore spot in the middle of her back.

A sudden burst of chatter made her head pop up and her eyes widened at the sight of a small black monkey perched on the top of a large piece of stone. Tiny paws together, it tilted its head to the left at the same time as Faith did.

"Well, good morning to you too."

The monkey chattered and flashed its teeth.

"No bananas here Curious George so get lost." Faith ignored the monkey as she ventured past the stone, double checking to make sure she was still in possession of her knife before she continued towards camp.

A small object, maybe a stone or pebble, pelted her suddenly in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the-" Rubbing the now sore spot, she turned to eye the monkey. It bounced on top of the stone, chattering quickly. "Cut it out!"

The monkey simply flashed its teeth again and was gone. It continued to chatter and still rubbing at her head, she stepped around the stone again. The monkey was on the ground as if waiting but as soon as it saw Faith; it turned and scampered up another stone.

"That's right, you better run. I haven't eaten in two days and I'm pretty sure you'd taste just like chicken right now!" Faith watched as the monkey bounced and rolling her eyes turned away again. She turned again just as quickly, catching another pebble quickly in her right hand. "Oh, that is it!"

As expected the monkey took off towards another stone and Faith hurried after it. She skidded past a part of the leg and almost collided with the other foot.

"Come here!"

The monkey tilted its head again from its place on top of the other foot. It bounced twice before chattering and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the Jackal resting in one of its hands.

Her hand drifted to where the knife once rested, finding it empty. "You little shit!" She stepped forward. "Give that back to me."

Continuing to chatter, it dropped the knife. The Jackal landed blade first into the soil and she came forward to snatch it up, eyeing the monkey cautiously as it remained on top of the stone. Something else caught her eye and she shoved the knife back into her belt as she reached out to shove shrubbery away from the broken parts of stone.

Attention diverted, she pulled at the vines and frowned as it revealed a small smooth surface. Her fingers trailed over the cut stone and she lowered herself to one knee at the sight of tiny numbers etched into the stone. They were not unfamiliar to her, the same ones that were seemingly repeated all over the island on different surfaces, but it was another line of numbers positioned under those that made her pause.

"You're a hard woman to find."

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_She sat back in the seat and shifted so her cuffed hands rested on top of the table. "I've been in the same spot for the past five months and it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. What's your excuse?"_

"_Do you need a lawyer?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to help you."_

"_Why…" She leaned forward, "… are you here Richard?"_

"_I've been out of the country but when I came back and read about your case in the paper…" He shrugged. "I have contacts, people I know, that can help you. Maybe…"_

_Faith shifted back again, chains on her feet rattling as she moved. "I don't want your help and to be honest, you're the last person who should offer it to me. My memory's a bit fuzzy at times but I'm certain last time we met I ditched you in a hotel and took three hundred dollars from your wallet." _

_Richard smiled as if the memory was a fond one and she couldn't help but smile back. "Trust me, I remember and the money's the least of my worries."_

"_Oh yeah? Did I finally find myself a sugar daddy after all?"_

"_Do you always joke when your life is on the line?" Richard was the one to lean forward this time. "You're sitting on a life sentence here Faith; it's quite possible they'll even try to pin the death penalty on you. You don't belong here. Let me help you."_

"_There's no way you can help me."_

"_I know people that are good at pulling strings."_

_Faith leaned forward as well. "And trust me when I say that I know people who can cut those strings and use them to leave you hanging high and dry. Go back to where you came from Richard. You're the one that doesn't belong."_

"_I'm offering my friendship."_

"_I don't have a lot of friends because I prefer it that way." She ignored the sight of his hand sliding across the table and the feeling of it covering hers. "Besides, one night of me rocking your world doesn't mean we're connected in any way. We had fun. You gave me a ride, I gave you one. We're even now. Go back home Richard. There's no reason for you to stick around. You'll only regret it." _

"_Maybe I want the chance to get my three hundred dollars back."_

"_Then I suggest hitting the slots in Vegas and getting a hooker." Faith jerked her hands free of his and stood up from her chair, the guard at the door moving towards the table. "I don't want to see you ever again."_

"_Faith, wait…"_

_Guard holding her elbow, she glanced over her shoulder to see Richard sliding a card across the table to her._

"_If you change your mind, you can reach me at this number day or night."_

_She grabbed the card off the table, frowning as she stared down at it. "Mittelos Bioscience. You a scientist or something?"_

"_Or something."_

"_Don't waste holding your breath waiting on me to call."_

_Richard watched as she turned again with the card still in her hand. "Faith."_

"_What?" She turned again near the door. "What is it?"_

"_Happy birthday."_

_&&&&&&&&&&_

Faith stood up and turned to face Sayid. "Maybe I didn't want to be found."

"It's impossible to expect me not to follow you especially after being punched in the face." He shifted the rifle onto his left shoulder and glanced around. "I see you've made a new friend."

"That thing is not my friend. In fact, he's lucky I haven't barbequed him yet." She shot the monkey a look from over her shoulder before gazing at Sayid again. "Where are Sun and Jin?"

Sayid rubbed at his cheek and moved forward. "They are continuing on and I came after you. Camp is less than half a day's walk; they'll be fine."

"Hopefully they haven't made it too far that you can't catch up."

"If we must fight about this Faith, I am prepared to do so and believe me when I say the next punch will not be so easy to deliver."

Faith rolled her eyes but turned to gaze at the stone again. She continued to ignore the monkey as it titled its head and stared down at her. "I stumbled across this place last night; it's part of the foot we saw a few days ago."

"Find something interesting?"

"You could say that." She straightened again. "The numbers on this slab have been carved in pretty deeply. There are two sets; one is the same several digits from the hatch at our camp and the one at the Others' site."

"And the other set?"

"14.92.81.10."

Sayid shifted to stand beside her, staring down at the slate as well. "What do they mean? Have you seen them before?"

"You could say that." She hesitated. "You wouldn't happen to know today's date would you?"

He glanced down at his watch. "December fourteenth. Why?"

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Why? What is it?" He watched as she backed away, shaking her head and readjusting her knife in her belt. "Faith, what do the numbers mean? Do you recognize them?"

"I didn't think about it until now but it's an anagram. The numbers have been rearranged; on this island, I can't say I'm surprised." She glanced back at the slate again. "12.14.19.80."

"What's that?"

"December fourteenth, nineteen-eighty." Her eyes met his. "It's my birthday."

&&&&&&&&&&

The beach was crowded with people coming up to greet them as they returned and Faith nodded at each person who smiled or clapped her on the back. She saw Jin and Sun in the background, lifting her hand to wave, before she continued glancing around.

"Faith!"

She turned at the voice and caught sight of Hurley making his way up to her, panting as he hurried with a bag in his hand. "Hey Hugo."

"You… you made it back."

"And so did you it seems."

He nodded and thrust the bag towards her. "They let me go. They took the others but… they let me go and they gave me this. They told me to tell you that you're welcome."

Faith stared down at her bag that had been left behind on the boat. She reached out to take it with a steady hand. "Any idea where they took our guys?"

"They had a dock and a boat and… and no, I don't." He winced and met her eyes. "Sorry. I kinda did that whole running away thing as soon as they let me go."

"You're a smart man. It's okay; don't worry about it. I reckon I'll find out soon enough myself."

"There's something else." Hurley quickly continued, "They let Michael go in the boat they had."

"What do you mean, go?"

"In exchange for our guys… They let him go and he took Walt with him."

For a minute, she did nothing but stare at him until finally she patted him on the shoulder then turned to eye Sayid as he talked quietly to Charlie. "At least someone got a happy ending out of this. We're short a few people; I don't see Locke or Desmond."

"Rose told me they left shortly after you did, after Eko when he ran off into the woods. Nikki and Paulo went with them."

Faith started to nod. "Okay… no, wait." She frowned. "Who the hell are Nikki and Paulo?"

&&&&&&&&&&

"So let me get this straight… While I was gone, the hatch exploded…" Faith glanced between Sayid, Hurley, and Charlie slowly. "Jack, Sawyer and Kate have been taken to where we don't know… and to top things off, Eko freaks out and runs into the woods with Locke, Desmond and these two other random survivors who appeared out of nowhere named Paulo and Nikki chasing him…" She focused on Charlie. "Did I miss anything?"

"You missed that whole Desmond's a prophet now."

"He's a what?"

"You know, a prophet, person who sees things from the future?" Hurley looked at her and Sayid, serious look on his face. "The other day, he predicted this lightning bolt and he built this metal pole and…" He sighed, "And you both think I'm crazy."

"If you're crazy so am I." Faith focused on Sayid, "I think we should-"

"Oh, yeah and Ana-Lucia's awake."

Her head snapped back towards Charlie. "And that wasn't the first thing you decided to tell me?"

"I figured it'd be the first thing you asked me but you didn't. You are after all the only one who seems to be interested in whether she lives or dies." He caught the look on Sayid's face. "What? Don't even act like you do all of the sudden."

"Ana-Lucia has been through quite an ordeal, as we all have, and it's growing dark." Sayid's dark eyes flickered back to Faith. "Perhaps it would be best to wait to see her after food and a good night's rest."

She kept her eyes on Charlie. "Where is she?"

"She's back in her tent. She refused to stay in the hatch after she woke up which I guess is a good thing seeing as how it exploded and all."

"Maybe she's psychic now too."

Charlie saw Faith smirk and he snorted in response as Hurley rolled his eyes playfully.

"I have to agree however." Faith continued, "The whole exploding thing sucks, I enjoyed using a real shower." She sighed and shifted her bag onto her right shoulder. "Fine; I'll wait until tomorrow but I'm going to talk to her first thing before I leave."

"Faith…"

"This isn't up for discussion and that's final Sayid." She turned without another word and the flap of her tent shut behind her.

&&&&&&&&&&

The sun had set and torches were lit up along the beach by the time she finally moved from her spot on her blanket and reached for her bag. With a sigh, Faith rummaged through it and paused only when her hand clasped over something buried deep in the bag. Her hand came back out and she frowned at the sight of the necklace dangling between her fingers.

It was object hanging from the chain that caught her eye. It was small and made of metal, two shiny hexagons positioned together with the letters M and B. She recognized the symbol instantly.

"_If you change your mind, you can reach me at this number day or night."_

_She grabbed the card off the table, frowning as she stared down at it. "Mittelos Bioscience. You a scientist or something?"_

"_Or something."_

Quickly she flipped the charm over to the smooth side, catching sight of the words etched into the metal. Her grip tightened even more on the chain. "Doctor Edward Lehane."

"Faith?"

Reacting immediately, she shoved the necklace back into the bag, zipping it and tossing it to the side seconds before the flap on her tent shifted back. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you okay?" Sayid stepped into the tent, a small candle in his hand. "I noticed you weren't around when everyone else was eating."

"I'm not hungry."

He ignored her and extended the item he held in his other hand towards her. "I made you a plate with a few leftovers. There is a collection of things that weren't destroyed in the hatch near the water container that everyone made use of tonight if you would like more."

"Thanks." She took the plate and set it to the side as well. "But I'm really not hungry."

"Faith…"

"What?"

Sayid frowned and sat down slowly beside her on the blanket, his eyes not leaving hers. "Please don't push me away. I only want to help." He reached out and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "I already lost one person who was important to me because I wouldn't help them; I don't want to lose you as well."

She closed her eyes for a split second before she pushed his hand away from her face. "I'm not weak and I don't need your help."

"While you are definitely not weak Faith, I refuse to let another person go out into the jungle alone. I'm coming with you whether or not you wish it."

"Why?"

"Because I care about what happens to you that is why." His hand found hers on the blanket. "I wish to get our friends back as well but you are my main concern."

"You've seen what I'm capable of; you know what I can do. The only thing that is certain for you if you continue to follow me is death Sayid and the last thing I need on my conscious is more blood."

His smile was small. "I am not weak either Faith. How about we make a deal?"

Faith cursed herself as she felt a small smile echo on her face. "What kind of a deal?"

"I will protect you and you will protect me. That way there is no need to worry."

"You sound awfully confident about that."

"I am positive." Sayid thread their fingers together. "Either way, you are stuck with me."

She chuckled but didn't move her hand. "If I agree… you have to agree to my deal as well."

"And what deal would that be?"

Her eyes caught his in the candle light. "You stay here for the night and I won't leave without you in the morning."

"I might be able to agree to that."

"Might?"

Sayid grinned. "On second thought, that is an excellent idea. However, you are aware I'm getting the better end of the deal are you not?"

"That did enter my mind for a split second." She leaned towards him. "But it's something I'll just have to live with I guess."

"I guess." His eyes drifted to her mouth as she lingered inches away from him. "Faith?"

"Hmmm?"

"Make a wish."

Her eyes glittered in amusement, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "Does this mean that you're my present?"

"If that's what you wish."

Her mouth covered his and the flame on the candle went out, the tent instantly enveloped in darkness.

* * *

_**TBC! Please Review.**_


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N: **_WOW! An update? Seriously? Yes, an update has finally arrived boys and girls. I'm BACK! Okay, I was always here (I had a CSI story going for a bit) but I'm finally able to focus on Tabula Rasa again and give it the affection it deserves. I apologize for the delay but college and real life has kept me extremely busy, not to mention I had SEVERE writer's block when it came to this chapter. I finally had to just sit down, block out everything else and churn something out. Hopefully you'll enjoy what has evolved. I am now working on chapter forty-six. Hopefully it will not take me several months to finish it this time. I'm also not sure what chapter the story is ending on but so far, it's still fifty. We shall see. For now, enjoy (I apologize for any errors but I was in a rush to post this) and please please PLEASE leave me some **feedback** and let me know you're still with me! _

_Thanks!_

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Enter 77**

"They're back! Kate and Sawyer! They're back!"

Throwing on a shirt and quickly shoving on her jeans, Faith stumbled out of the tent and blinked rapidly against the bright morning rays of the sun. She shielded her eyes in order to see the large group of the camp had appeared on the beach to surround Kate and Sawyer.

"If you've come to give me that kiss Fire Cracker, you're a little late."

She rolled her eyes and continued to scan the beach. "Where's the Doc?" She watched as Sawyer glanced uneasily towards Kate who was busy talking to Rose and Claire. "Sawyer, where is Jack?"

"He volunteered to stay behind."

"So you just left him?"

His eyes flashed darkly at hearing the disbelieving tone in her voice. "It was either that or stay locked up in a cage pressing a button for a damn fish biscuit." At her confused look, he shook his head. "Don't ask. Look, we didn't have a choice. The place they took us, it's a facility of some kind and not only do they have a ton of people but they have twice as many guns. We couldn't take the chance."

"Alright, how long until we go back for him?"

"Did you miss the part where they have a lot of guns?"

"Did you miss the part where you left behind the only doctor we have with a group of people that killed some of us?" She slapped her hands onto her hips. "I don't know what you did to get away or what Jack did to help you but I do know we're not just going to leave him there."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck Fire Cracker but the last thing I'm gonna do is volunteer again to walk off into the jungle and end up some science experiment… again."

"You're something else Sawyer."

"Ain't the first time I've heard that, trust me."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't a compliment." Kate retorted softly as she approached them. She shot Sawyer an indescribable look before she focused her attention on Faith. "If you're going, I'm coming with you."

"Good. We'll leave tonight."

"Have you two completely lost your minds?"

"Let me go change and grab some supplies." They ignored Sawyer glancing between them with his eyebrows furrowed. "I can be ready in the next hour."

"Even better."

"You can't be… Hey!" Sawyer threw up his hands as Kate moved between them to head up the beach and he shifted his attention back to Faith with narrowed eyes. "You don't know what you're walking into; they're not defenseless over there. They've got technology and weapons, not to mention a connection to the outside world."

"And what's the alternative Sawyer? Ignore the fact that Jack is gone? Should we turn into the rest of these people, living in fear and hoping that we're not next as long as we keep to ourselves and look the other way?" Faith focused momentarily on Claire and Aaron, the baby snuggling close to his mother as he played with the long strands of her hair. "I'm not going to be that person. I can't live like that."

"So going in with guns blazing is the only option you have left?"

"I'm always open to suggestions but I'm not going stay here while one of ours is being held against his will. No way."

"You're talking about a suicide mission John Wayne."

She brought her eyes back to his. "Maybe it is but let me ask you something, if it was Kate, would you be still saying all this shit to me?"

"So this isn't really about doing what's right, it's about bringing your lover back in one piece."

"You really are something else."

"That ain't a no."

"Did that hurt?"

"What?" He flinched as Faith slapped him hard upside the head. "Hey! Ow!"

"That ain't a no."

Rolling his eyes, he rubbed at the side of his head. "You can joke all you want but the facts don't change. This is a dangerous decision you're making Faith."

"And what decision is that?" They both shifted to see Sayid. He was shirtless holding two mangos in his hand and glancing between them curiously. "Welcome back Sawyer."

"It's good to be back."

"You'll have to share that story with me later." Sayid directed his attention to Faith. "Good morning." He handed her a mango and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I see you found my shirt."

She ignored Sawyer looking at her curiously. "Uh, yeah, sorry. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"It's not a problem." He nodded at Sawyer again. "I'm going to go shower. I'll find you when I'm done."

Sawyer chuckled as Sayid walked away from them and he cocked an eyebrow. "Muhammad sure does get around on this island doesn't he?"

"Yeah, well, so does your girlfriend."

"Oh burn! There's no recovering from that Dude."

Sawyer rolled his eyes as Hurley went walking by them. "You sound awful tense about that Fire Cracker."

"I'm tense about a lot of things but your love life isn't one of them." Faith tossed him the mango in her hand. "There you go; compliments of the chef." She glanced over her shoulder at the group of tents set up on the beach before she looked at him again. "In case we don't see each other after this, it was nice trading insults with you."

"You're not going all sentimental on me are you Fire Cracker?"

"Me? Sentimental?" She smirked. "And for the last time Cooter, don't call me Fire Cracker."

&&&&&&&&&&&

She took her time walking up the beach to Ana-Lucia's tent and when she arrived, she was surprised to see Locke there already talking to the recovering woman. At seeing her approach, Locke stood up and faced her.

"Where's Eko?"

"He's dead."

She blinked at the news, Ana-Lucia looking between them. "How did he die?"

"The island decided it was time."

"The island decided?"

"He says the smoke creature killed him." Ana-Lucia blurted out. "It grabbed him and it just... It just killed him." She looked away. "This place is fucking insane man."

Faith never took her eyes off Locke. "I'm starting to wonder if it's the island or if it's the people here that are insane."

"I doubt there's one simple answer to that." Locke answered. "I hear you're putting a group together to go rescue Jack. Are you sure that's the smartest thing to do right now?"

"Look at you, trying to make it sound like you're not interested in coming Locke."

"I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I'm touched." She shifted to gaze down at Ana-Lucia. "How are you feeling? You should probably be laying down or something."

Ana-Lucia rose to her feet. "Actually, I've never felt better. There been no way to tell I was shot a few days ago if not for the scar left behind in the middle of my chest." She smirked. "Locke says I can thank this piece of shit island."

"Well, if you're better, feel up for taking a little trip?"

"You're serious aren't you? You're really going to go over to the Other's base camp to get Jack back."

Faith nodded. "I'd appreciate the help but if not, I'm just fine with doing it alone."

"That's not going to happen."

She glanced over at Locke as Ana-Lucia nodded. "Goodie." She turned away. "We're leaving within the hour for those that want to come and if you have any weapons, I suggest bringing them." She smirked. "Something tells me they're not going to be happy to see us."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holding up the back of the line, Faith kept a steady pace as she studied the group. Ana-Lucia was beside her with Kate and Sayid covering the middle holding torches. It wasn't surprising that Locke was in the front but she couldn't help but continuously watch Danielle as she walked beside him.

Kate had obviously told Danielle that it was possible the Others had her daughter in order to motivate her to come and show them quicker routes on the island. The French woman did her usual of keeping her mouth quiet but her eyes alert.

Faith adjusted the strap connected to the crossbow positioned across her back as they continued. The one given to her before had been left behind on the boat the Others took. Just another thing to hit someone in the face about, she'd make sure of it. The urge to fight had grown more stronger over the last couple of days. If she didn't put her fist through something soon...

"You're smirking."

She blinked and glanced over at Ana-Lucia. "Huh?"

"You were smirking. There something funny?"

"Actually, I was just thinking about what a dysfunctional A-Team we'd make." She looked forward again, eyes darting between Sayid and Kate talking quietly over a map Sayid held in his right hand.

"How long do you think we'll have to walk?" Ana-Lucia whispered. "No one seems to be exactly sure of what direction we're supposed to be heading."

Sayid glanced over his shoulder at them. "According to Locke, as long as we keep heading north on a bearing of 305, we should find something."

"I don't remember inviting you into this conversation." Faith grinned at him.

"My apologies. I couldn't help but overhear the question." He smiled back. "Mind if I walk beside you a while?"

Faith ignored Kate and Ana-Lucia both smiling at that and rolled her eyes. "Sure but I get the map." He traded places with Ana-Lucia and handed her the map. "Where's the Wal-Mart?"

Sayid chuckled. "Right next to the Starbucks."

"Holy shit ladies and gentlemen, he made a joke."

Kate and Ana-Lucia both chuckled at that, Locke even smiling and it wasn't surprising that Danielle simply kept going at a determined stride.

"Remind me again why we're following the directions written on some stick?"

Locke twirled the staff that used to belong to Eko in his hand. "You just have to trust me."

"It's a stick."

"I can't say I disagree with her logic." Sayid agreed. "How do we know we're even going in the right direction? I suggest we stop, make camp and rethink our plan."

Danielle stopped short and turned to face them as they stopped as well. "We should keep going."

"Good plan Rambo." Faith pumped her fist. "Go until we can't go anymore and die of exhaustion."

"It was you that was adamant about gaining as much ground as possible." Locke commented. "Are you not as motivated to rescue Jack as you were before we left the beach?"

"Sometimes I just want to punch your lights out." She itched to move towards him and as if he knew, Sayid's hand lowered onto her shoulder and squeezed.

Kate glanced between them nervously. "How about we just go a little more and then make camp?"

"This isn't a playground Kate, we don't need a mediator."

"I'm just trying to suggest..."

Faith shrugged off Sayid's hand. "Let's go."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was the sound of a twig snapping that woke her. Her eyes snapped open but she remained lying on her back, arms folded onto her stomach. Her fingers drifted to her belt where the Jackal laid in wait. The morning sun was just rising, a light fog covering the forest. The sound of her heart beat pounding steadily filled her head.

"Faith!"

She sat up at hearing the familiar voice and narrowed her eyes at the little girl in the white dress standing at her feet. The conduit motioned her to follow and she sighed as it said nothing before it turned and ran into the forest. "I freaking hate it when it does that."

With a sigh, she rose to her feet and glanced around to see the group still sleeping. Her eyes lingered on Sayid and she looked away quickly with a frown. Danielle was missing. "She's probably somewhere whittling a grenade launcher out of sticks."

"Did you just see that?"

Faith's head snapped right to see Ana-Lucia sitting on a log by the fire that had long burned out. "Did you?"

Ana-Lucia smirked. "I asked you first." She rose to her feet. "You ready?"

"I'm pretty sure it was my name that was annoyingly called. Go back to sleep."

"I saw her. That means I tag along."

"It."

Ana-Lucia frowned. "What?"

"It; it's not a she or a he, it's an it, a conduit actually." Faith moved forward and as she expected Ana-Lucia followed, the bushes closing behind them.

"Isn't that a tube?"

Faith chuckled in amusement. "Funny you should say that." She cleared her throat. "Conduit, a connection between the higher powers and our tiny little world. It's been stalking me since we arrived here."

"Excuse me for being skeptic but why would a conduit for good be stalking you?"

Faith stopped and turned to face Ana-Lucia. "I'm a vampire slayer."

"Okay, now I know there's no way you're not jerking me around."

"I'm a vampire slayer. I was chosen when I was sixteen to fight vampires, demons, you name it because some high power got bored and decided it didn't want to do so much work anymore. About a year ago, a witch did a spell that helped activate sleeping slayer potentials all over the world to fight evil that had grown too big for its britches. You're one of those potentials."

"You sound fucking insane."

"I wish I was." Faith remarked dryly. "I wish this was all a dream and I was back in Boston with a mother who didn't drink herself to death and a father who cared enough to stick around but unfortunately this is the real world and if wishes were horses, we'd all be eating steak."

"What the hell do horses and steak have to do with each other?"

"You've been having the dreams haven't you?" Faith crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been living lives that aren't yours; fighting demons and fucked up villains with bad teeth night after night. Sometimes you win, sometimes you don't."

"How did-"

"You survive things that kill a normal human, you heal faster too; you're stronger and faster in general than anyone you've ever known and somewhere deep inside, you've always known you're different from everyone else. You're a potential slayer. That's how you survived being shot not once but several times in your life. It's the reason why The First wants you to suffer before you die, why it taunted you about your child, and it's the reason the conduit allowed you to see it."

Ana-Lucia still seemed uncertain but she nodded slowly. "Guess it's a good thing there aren't vampires on this island cause I'd have no clue what to do."

"Sharp end goes into the heart." Faith smirked. "And never leave your mouth open, the ash after-taste stays with you for days."

"How can you be so cool about all of this?"

"Because she knows it's her destiny."

Faith and Ana-Lucia both turned to see the conduit standing a few feet away, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"If you're both quite done with chit-chatting, I wish to show you something."

"And the creepy factor goes up a notch." Faith sighed. "Unless it includes a hot tub and a beer, I'm not sure I want to know."

The conduit smirked. "As always your humor is appreciated but time is of the essence Faith. Must I remind you again of the mission?"

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be good." Faith rolled her eyes and watched as the little girl chuckled before turning away. They had no choice but to follow and after a few minutes, both cleared an area of trees to find the conduit had vanished.

"Does she do that a lot?"

"It."

Ana-Lucia was the one to roll her eyes this time. "Does it do that a lot?"

"Actually, it tends to be a bit more annoying..." Faith paused at the sound of what sounded like a bell breaking the silence of the forest. "Did you hear that?"

"It's a bell." Ana-Lucia glanced around. "It's-"

"This way." Faith moved forward with Ana-Lucia right behind her, both of them shoving through more trees.

They both paused at the sight of the cow standing mere feet away from them. Directly behind it was an old house, a large satellite disc on the top of it. There was a wooden fence around the property, a horse and chickens inside its perimeter.

Faith shoved Ana-Lucia back into the safe coverage of the forest just as the bell ran again and a man stepped out from the doorway of the house. He was wearing a Dharma jumpsuit, a patch covering one eye and he glanced around as he ran the metal triangle in his hand.

She couldn't help but grin as she looked over at Ana-Lucia. "I call dibs on the chickens."

**_tbc... PLEASE REVIEW ... _**


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: **_Enjoy the update. My apologies for any errors you may find. _

* * *

**Chapter 46: Enter 77 (Part Two)**

Faith rubbed her hands together as the man with the metal triangle turned and went back inside the house.

"What now?"

"You're going to go back and get the others." She continued to study the area of trees surrounding the house. "I'm going to go in and clear the house."

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to just leave you here. He could be armed!"

"I don't care if he's General Custard and he has an entire platoon in there with him, I'm going inside that house. Don't even think about arguing with me about this."

Ana-Lucia sighed but nodded. "You're a pain in the ass you know that?"

"I'm starting to think it's a Slayer trait." Faith flashed her a quick grin then looked back at the house. "Get the others and bring my crossbow too." She kept her attention focused on the front door as Ana-Lucia turned and disappeared back into the forest.

It would be impossible to simply walk up and enter so she'd have to go about a different way of infiltrating the house. Slowly she eased her way around the side of the building. A window was open near the cattle pen and Faith inhaled deeply, hesitating only a split second before she sprinted at full speed towards it. She didn't stop even as a shot rang out, a bullet flying over her head.

Using both feet to propel her forward, Faith dove head first through the window. She rolled with her forward motion and came up on her feet, hands clenched and guarding her face in ready position. The man pumped his rifle to load it again but she moved forward at the same time he set it against his shoulder. A well-aimed kick sent the weapon flying and she moved again at the same time he did.

Her left arm easily blocked his punch but he moved with the motion, grabbing her wrist to twist her elbow back then forward in order to send her bending over. Faith let the move play out before she shifted her entire body to connect her elbow to his face in order to send him feeling back. Without hesitating, she threw her weight into a right hook that sent him back several more feet but he merely shook his head as if to clear his double vision. He lunged to catch her around the torso, and they tumbled back to land on the coffee table, the wood breaking and splintering under their weight.

Faith rolled so she straddled his waist, her left hand grabbing his coveralls as her right delivered a series of punches to his face. She slammed him down as he began to cough blood and stood up, realizing it was a mistake the second he wrapped his legs around her ankles and sent her falling down next to him. Faith rolled this time to escape the right punch aimed at her face and she sprang to her feet at the same time as he did, the rifle in his hands again.

"Do not move."

She shot him a look and rubbed at the back of her head.

"I said do not move!"

"I heard what you said Patchy." She flashed him a smile that was all teeth. "I'm not deaf."

"Who are you?" He settled the rifle against his shoulder. "I thought your people agreed to leave me alone, we drew lines! We agreed!"

Faith lowered her arm. "Drop the act. You're not Dharma." She glanced around. "There's no way your two groups could co-exist on this shit hole of an island; you Others seem to have a problem understanding the concept of sharing."

"Move over to the couch." He jerked the rifle in the direction of the piece of furniture located behind her. "Now."

"How about instead you hand me the rifle before you get hurt?"

"I ordered you to move."

"See, that's the funny thing; I have issues taking orders from someone else, especially someone I don't trust." She chuckled. "And it definitely wouldn't be smart of me to do any such thing when you're the one that's outnumbered at the moment."

The man started to move forward but stopped at the sound of the rifle clicking behind him.

"Stay where you are."

Faith smiled and took a step towards the Other. She kept her eyes on him as she held out her hand. "Now, give me the rifle or Danielle here is going to shoot you and believe me when I say she won't hesitate before squeezing the trigger."

He cleared his throat. "There is no reason we cannot not be civil about this."

"Give me the rifle before I make you eat it." She smirked at him. "Please."

With regret clearly written on his face, he extended the rifle. Faith took it and she looked at it for only a split second before she swung the butt. It hit him squarely in the face and he crumpled unconscious at her feet. Chuckling, Faith looked up to see Danielle looking down at him as well and when the other woman's eyes finally connected with hers, she shrugged.

"I don't do civil."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blotting her bottom lip with the wet rag, Faith ventured slowly around the kitchen. She took in the white cans of food, each one stacked neatly and labeled with what they contained as well as the Dharma label. There were plenty of items in the fridge as well and she cocked an eyebrow at what looked to be leftovers of an apple pie sitting on the middle shelf.

Snorting, she shut the door and turned to where the Other was presently tied to a chair. She tossed the rag into the sink. "You're a regular little Martha Stewart aren't you Patchy?"

"My name is Mikhail."

"I didn't ask for your name." She pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and straddled it, arms folded on top of one another across the back. She looked past him to see Ana-Lucia and Kate searching the shelves in the living room. Locke was currently in the computer room no doubt amusing himself while her eyes shifted to see Sayid and Danielle talking quietly by the door, both of them glancing over at her and this Mikhail. "How'd you end up in control of this place?"

"It was empty and I was told to stay here."

"Don't play dumb with me. I didn't mean this house and you know it." She tapped her fingers against the chair rapidly. "Besides, we also know that's a lie."

He lifted his chin defiantly but began speaking again. "There was a purge."

"A purge?" Sayid questioned as he came up from behind them. "Between Dharma and the Others?"

"Dharma called them hostiles but they're natives to the island. Both inhabited this place at one time but Dharma was only interested in personal gain and they eventually wanted the island to themselves." Mikhail answered. "There was a war, a purge they called it against the natives. All of Dharma lost their lives." His eyes cast downward. "I see you found the necklace we placed in your belongings."

Her hand curled around the medallion on the silver chain hanging around her neck.

"Your father was unfortunately a casualty of the purge."

Sayid moved at the same time Faith stood up, the chair roughly hitting the ground. "Faith, no." He grabbed her shoulder as she took a step towards Mikhail, her eyes locked on his face. "We need more information out of him."

"Where is he?" She stepped left as Sayid stepped right to block her. "Tell me where his body is!"

"Edward was a good man; it was a shame to lose him." Mikhail continued. "He tried very hard to keep you away from this place but once Dharma figured out what you were..."

"What happened? Tell me how he died!"

"Even at such a young age, your father somehow knew what you were and he thought the best way to keep you safe was to abandon you. He agreed to work for Dharma and one day, he simply packed up and walked away from you didn't he?"

Faith shoved Sayid completely out of the way. She kicked Mikhail firmly in the chest and he crashed over onto his back still firmly tied to the chair. She lowered her boot down onto his chest, pressing her weight there. "Tell me how he died or I'll break you in half."

"It was by gas that they all died. We were assured that it would be painless."

"Who assured you?"

"It was your father who allowed us access to the gas we used." Mikhail answered calmly. He remained perfectly still even as her weight began to increase against his chest. "He was no longer interested in working for such a crooked organization so he helped plan the final purge."

"You're lying. He wouldn't have killed himself, he wouldn't have done that!"

"I'm sorry Faith, but it is the truth."

"You're a liar!"

"Faith, stop!" Sayid grabbed her arm. She shoved him forcefully to the side again and he winced as he hit the kitchen counter.

She reached down to grab Mikhail by his coveralls and yank him back into sitting position. Leaning in close to his face, she tightened her grip and shook him. "Admit that you're lying to me."

"I'm not. It was Edward, your father, that planned the purge. He allowed us to attack them with a gas that was not only invisible but lethal within seconds. It was gas that Dharma themselves had been working to manufacture. When it was time, he expressed his wish to die. He knew he could never truly leave the island because Dharma would eventually hunt him down. It was to protect you that he chose to die."

Faith released him as Sayid wrapped his arms around her from behind. He pulled her backwards and she kicked her feet, twisting. "Get off of me!"

"Calm down!" He released her and placed himself between them, his hands up. "Just calm down."

"Just because we screwed doesn't mean you've got the right to tell me what to do!" Faith snapped. "Now get out of my way Sayid before I help you. I don't want to hurt you but I will."

"Whether or not what he says is true, he's simply baiting you. He wants you to do something." Sayid glanced over his shoulder at Mikhail. "Do the computers here work? Is there a way to contact the outside world?"

"No." It was Locke that answered. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, the rest of the gang minus Danielle coming up behind him. "There seems to be some type of code that needs to be set but you have to beat the computer system first."

"Maybe I can rewire it."

"It will self-destruct if you tamper with it in anyway." Mikhail spoke up again. "The system cannot be beaten."

"You mean the chess game?" Locke questioned.

Mikhail nodded. "You're more than welcome to try but I must warn you, it cheats."

"And how exactly does a computerized chess game cheat?"

"Guys, even if we manage to figure out the system, the satellite dish still doesn't work." Kate glanced around at all of them but her gaze skipped right over Mikhail. "We need to keep going. It's going to be dark soon."

Still staring down the bound man, Faith nodded. "We need to gain as much ground as we can before nightfall." She stepped forward aware of everyone watching her. "And guess what Patchy, you're coming with us."

"Is that a smart idea?"

"Versus what Locke? Letting him go so he can run back to Scarlet Letter village and let them know we're coming?"

"He's a danger to us. We're going to have to keep an eye on him every second. Are we sure we can do that?"

Faith settled her hands on her hips. "I can. End of discussion."

"And if she needs a break, I can." Ana-Lucia spoke up. "We can take turns watching him. Besides, he knows where the others are; he can tell us the direction we need to go."

Sayid and Kate exchanged a brief look but they nodded. "Fine." Sayid nodded again. "Let's get together any supplies we need and head out."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The formation was simple. Sayid and Locke were leading with the help of a map Sayid had discovered in the basement of the house. In the middle, Mikhail walked a few steps a head of Faith, his hands tied, the rope leading back to her own hands. Behind her Kate and Ana-Lucia walked side by side, armed and ready for anything. Behind them by several feet was Danielle, the French woman looking slightly lost in her own thoughts.

Faith kept her eyes on the back of Mikhail's head. Her grip tightened on the rope, the move bringing him back a step but he made no mention of it if he noticed and she said nothing at all. Her attention shifted to the front of the group, her eyes catching Sayid's as he looked back from over his shoulder. Her only response was to cock an eyebrow and he turned his head back to face forward again.

"Your friend seems worried about you."

"Shut up." Faith jerked on the rope. "I didn't ask you Patchy."

"What is it you want to ask me then?" He smiled coldly over at her as she came up beside him. "You have been wanting to ask questions since we left the station. Feel free. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability."

She snorted. "Right, I bet you're just itching to be helpful aren't you? You really expect me to believe you'll give me a straight answer?"

"It does not hurt to try. If the questions are about your father..."

"Don't." She jerked on the rope, the material tightening around his waist and wrists simultaneously. "Talk about my father."

"I only bring it up because I know it is what you want."

"How the hell do you know what I want?"

"You're wearing the necklace. I simply took that as a sign that you were ready." He shrugged and looked around casually as if he wasn't aware he was presently tied up and being held prisoner. "Though I will admit I cannot answer everything, only Ben can do that."

Her complete attention snapped back to him at that moment. "What does Ben have to do with my father?"

"Perhaps I've said too much."

"Keep talking before I make your tongue match your eye."

He smiled thinly at her but nodded. "It's simple really. Your father, Ben, and myself were all part of Dharma before the purge. I was recruited when I was just twenty-four. I came to this island as a health and communications asset after being a medic in the Soviet Union military. Your father was one of the head doctors on this island. He had been hired to discover the link between evolved DNA and regular patterns of the strand on the island."

"Evolved, you mean like Slayer DNA?"

"Exactly. Dharma came to this island to do experiments on animals and people in order to help create a better world as they called it. They knew the island was special and if they could harness its power along with the power from inside a specimen such as yourself, they could make a lot of money." He watched Faith take in the information. "The objective was to create the perfect human, the perfect soldier."

"Well, I have to break it to you but I'm far from perfect. What did Ben do for Dharma?"

"Perhaps it is best he tells you that."

Faith smirked. "What makes you think he will?"

"It's always been the goal to have a first-called Slayer here on the island even after the purge. The mission is no longer the money or the perfect soldier but to help make the society here better."

"There's something wrong? According to your friends, you're fine just the way you are and all you want is to be left alone from the outside world."

"While it is true we wish to be left separate from the outside world, life here is not without its faults. The women here cannot have babies if conceived on the island."

"And you expect my help with that?"

"Your DNA may be the key in helping these women deliver healthy babies. So far we've yet to have a single carrier make it to full term."

"Neither make it?"

Mikhail shook his head. "We've had to bring outsiders in order to continue research. Faith, I know it's hard to believe us after everything that has happened but we are not the enemy. We need your help to-"

"I'm not interested in helping you." She snapped. "I'm interesting in keeping these people safe and getting off this island."

"There is no getting off this island."

"Now you're just lying to me because if that was true you couldn't bring in outsiders."

"It's not my intention to mislead you Faith but I'm simply telling the truth. It is an option to come to this island but once you're here, you can never leave."

"We'll see about that."

Any response he had was lost as Danielle suddenly appeared in front of the group. "There is something you must see."

"Let's go." Faith tugged on the rope and followed the group, stopping just as they cleared the trees. Her eyes took in the giant metal poles that were acting as a fence, all connected by wires. "What is this?"

"It's a security perimeter but it hasn't worked in years."

Locke stepped forward to grab Mikhail by the right shoulder. "Well, if that's the case, you won't mind going through first."

Mikhail said nothing but Faith quickly knocked Locke's hand away. "You want to volunteer someone, you volunteer yourself. We need him."

"For what? The Others will never trade him for Jack and he's not going to stay a prisoner for very long."

"So your solution is to kill him?"

"Faith." Sayid cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can figure a way around the fence."

"If the fence doesn't work, he has nothing to worry about."

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm just going to send him through and hope for the best. What has gotten into-"

It was the sound of a low growl followed by the distinctive clinking that had each of them freezing and looking back into the forest. Faith took a step back towards the fence, yanking the rope to pull Mikhail along with her as black smoke began to pour out from the tops of the trees.

"Turn it off."

"I told you, it is-"

"Turn it off!" She grabbed his shirt and yanked him so he was face to face with her. "Turn it off and I'll let you go."

The black smoke began to slither towards them, growing larger as the growl grew in volume as well. It was moving at a slower pace then usually but heading directly for them and the entire group backed up, all of their eyes glued to it.

"Faith!"

"Now isn't a good time to argue about this!" She yelled at Sayid. She tightened her grip on Mikhail's collar. "Turn the fence off and as soon as we're safe, you're free to go."

"If I'm able to reach them before you, I'll warn them that you're coming."

"I'll take the possibility of an ambush over being dead any day."

He smiled thinly at her. "It's not you that it's after Faith. You have nothing to fear on this island." His eyes looked past her to see the creature starting to spread itself out as if readying for an attack. "There is a switch on the pole behind me."

She released him and lunged for the box at the bottom of the pole. Inside was a round switch and quickly she turned it, listening at the sound of the electricity in the poles powered down. "Move!" She motioned at the group. "Move past the poles!"

Only Sayid hesitated, each person practically running to the other side of the poles, Locke taking it upon himself to grab the rope to pull Mikhail along with him. Faith stood up as the smoke shot forward quickly and motioned at Sayid. "Go!"

He strode forward to grabbed her arm. "Come on."

"You first! Someone has to turn it back on!"

"I'm not going without you!"

Faith reached out to place her hand against the side of his face just as the creature drew itself to a large height inches away from them. "That's cute, really." A lightly placed kick to the torso sent him reeling back past the fence and Faith bent to flick the switch again.

The poles hummed as they recharged. Faith turned back to face the smoke as it roared. It swirled above her, coming close to her face as if studying her but she stood her ground, fists clenched. Seconds passed as it unsuccessfully tried to penetrate the fence, the smoke darkening with low growls until finally it shot back like lightning to the forest and disappeared.

"Faith!"

"Yeah, yeah." She flipped the power off again and stepped past the poles, eyebrows raising in surprise as Sayid grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. She blinked in surprise as he stepped back and cleared her throat. "And on that note..."

"You agreed to let me go."

Their attention went to Mikhail and Faith cleared her throat again as she nodded. "I did."

He lifted his bound hands. "Well?"

"Faith..."

She ignored Sayid and moved forward, sliding her Jackal free of the sheath. She kept her eyes on his as she cut the rope and tossed it to the ground at their feet. "You're free to go."

"Thank you."

She took a step back. "Last one there is a rotten egg?"

"Until next we meet Ms. Lehane." He inclined his head and without another word took off running into the forest.

"That was-"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah Danielle. I know, big mistake of apocalypsey proportion. We get it already." She adjusted the crossbow more firmly against her back. "We should go. I don't want Patchy beating us to the chase. I'm competitive by nature you know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Do you always make jokes in the face of danger?"

"Are you always so seriously dry about things?" She chuckled as Sayid's face remained neutral. "Look Sayid, sarcasm is one of the things that's never failed me. Just let me have my fun while I take care of business."

"You don't always have to be the one in control Faith. I know the information about your father has been a surprising revelation but-"

She stopped walking to face him. "I still don't know shit about my father and neither do you so don't act like you understand what I'm going through right now."

"I understand what it's like to find out someone isn't who they pretended to be."

"So what? Should we hold hands now and cry over our misery? No one is who they say they are and if you're just figuring that out I feel sorry for you." She started walking again but he kept up easily with her pace.

"I wish you would stop being so resistant to the way you feel about me."

Faith stopped again. "Excuse me?" She snorted. "I don't feel anything about you."

"You're lying, just like I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for you."

"Now is not the time to discuss this."

He grabbed her hand as she started to walk off again. "And when would be the right time?"

"Are you serious?" She pulled her hand free. "We're in the middle of a rescue mission and you're getting all fucking mushy on me?"

"Faith, please."

Ana-Lucia cleared her throat as she came up behind them. "Sorry to interrupt but we're here."

"Thanks." Faith shot another look at Sayid before she shook her head and followed Ana-Lucia through a patch of trees. It was dark already but the lights around the Other's compound gave enough of a glow to show the group they had stumbled upon a group of clustered buildings.

It was obvious that there was electricity and Faith stood between Kate and Ana-Lucia looking at each closed door. They all watched as the door to the middle building opened. Kate's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Jack. Faith had to reach out to stop her from moving forward.

"Wait."

"But Jack-"

"I said wait." Faith dropped her hand and they continued watching as Ben appeared next in a wheel chair. Jack turned to shake hands with Ben as another man appeared and Faith instantly recognized him as the other man that had not only been on the boat but also had been the one that had taken her Jackal from her.

The man motioned left and Jack started to move, the man following. They entered a house two down from the one Ben remained out. Faith watched Ben wheel himself back into the house, the door shutting.

"We need to split up." She pointed at Ana-Lucia. "You and Sayid take the front, Kate; you go in the side way and see if you can get Jack alone long enough to sneak him out."

"And what about you?"

At hearing the question, she directed her attention to Locke. "You and I will take the back." It seemed as if he was going to say something but he nodded. "Got it? Good. Let's go, the faster we do this, the faster we can get back to camp."

They all nodded and she didn't miss the lingering look Sayid gave her before he readjusted the strap on his gun and followed Ana-Luca. With a last look at him as well, she waited until Kate took off before turning to face Locke.

She looked towards Ben's house. "You ready?"

"What makes you think I'm going in that direction?"

"You have questions just like I do." She shrugged. "But do what you want Locke. Me, I'm going that way. You're more than welcome to tag along."

He nodded and together, they inched their way under cover of darkness towards the building Ben was located in. It took Locke only a few seconds to pop the back door lock and Faith slid past him to enter first.

"Let's split up."

"We have to split up to find one guy in a wheel chair?" Faith smirked but shrugged. "I'll take left. Happy hunting."

"Same to you, be careful."

She walked away from him, her left hand curled loosely around the blade of her Jackal. Taking her time, she entered a hallway and pushed open the first door to her left. There were boxes stacked neatly on top of each other. The door to her right had exercise equipment and with a roll of her eyes, she continued down the hallway. Her steady, slow footsteps brought her to the door at the end of the hall and she pushed it open with the toe of her boot. The inside was obviously used as an office with a desk, two chairs, and a bookshelf set against the left wall.

The door shut behind her with a soft click and she approached the desk. The top of the desk was clean, a note book with nothing written on top resting in the middle but it was the picture near the edge of Ben with a dark haired young girl that caught her eye. The resemblance to Danielle was uncanny and she studied the image of the two before moving over to look at the bookshelf.

More pictures were on the middle shelf of the young girl along with several other people she had never seen before. There was a picture of a group of young girls, all smiling and seemingly happy as they stood with the sea as their background. She recognized not only Morana as one of the girls but Colleen. There were six girls total and the fake happiness of the image was almost enough to make Faith turn it face down in an attempt to pretend it didn't exist.

It was the picture next to it that made her pause from doing any such thing. There was no denying that one of the young men in it was a younger Ben dressed in coveralls, his shoulder draped by the arm of a taller, distinguishable older man wearing a white lab coat. A necklace was visible against his chest and without even thinking, her hand drifted to touch the medallion around her neck.

"He was a remarkable man, very loyal in his belief." A familiar voice drifted from the doorway behind her. "It's a shame he's no longer with us."

Faith turned slowly and lowered her hand, her eyes taking in the sight of the men starting to fill the room, rifles and other weapons in their hands. Her eyes focused on the man who had spoken. He clasped his hands together behind his back and took a step forward.

"Hello Faith." Richard smiled softly. "I think it's time you came with us."


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Par Avion**

There was a weight against her wrists and a hard surface beneath her body. Faith ignored the dull ache in her head that echoed at her waist and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes, eyelids fluttering as her gaze met with bright lights hanging above her and as soon as her sight adjusted, she sat up and her attention went to the shackles around her wrists.

"Son of a bitch." She remained where she was and looked around.

The room they had put her in was made of brick and glass walls. There was a metal door behind her, chains hanging from the ceiling, and a metal table located directed in the middle of the room. They had drugged her and put her into a holding cell of some kind.

Richard. Richard had come into the room with armed men. Richard from the past, her past, a Richard now in the future. He had ordered them to shoot her.

"The slimy bastard." Faith rolled to her feet but as she came up, her vision wavered and she stumbled into the metal table. It took everything she had to stay upright, her fingers digging into the metal slits in the table top. She clenched her eyes and steadied her breathing.

Again she opened her eyes, letting them adjust and straightened. Gritting her teeth she yanked on the shackles but they refused to give and after several attempts to break the chain she gave up. The loud squeaking of the metal door opening slowly made her look over to the doorway. The man there was tall with gray hair and dressed in khakis, a tan tee shirt and a hunter's vest. Leaving the door open, he stepped into the room with a bottle of water in his right hand.

She squinted and leaned against the table with her hip. "Hey, don't I know you from punching you in the face?"

"Right now, you should be wondering what we did to you, not who I am Faith."

Faith tightened her grip on the table. "What did you do to me?" She spat. "Where's Richard?"

"You'll see him when we deem it appropriate Faith but it's touching that you'd ask."

"What did you do?"

"We took precautions. Right now that loss of feeling in your limbs and sluggishness is all thanks in part to the tranquilizers we gave you. We couldn't risk you not cooperating. The last few times we had a run in you were a bit unpredictable."

"Take these shackles off and we'll see how unpredictable I can be."

He smiled, stroking his chin in amusement as he approached. "As amusing as that idea is, I'm afraid I can't do that. Whatever you're planning, I'd advise against it. You won't get far in your current condition." He extended the water bottle. "Here."

"Fuck you."

"Take the bottle Faith."

She moved forward to knock the bottle out of his hand and the forward motion caused her to stumble. The bottle skidded into the wall as she fell to her knees.

"Now why did you have to go and do that? Get back on your feet, come on." He grabbed her upper arm. "We want you better Faith, this was just done for the safety of-" With a grunt, his grip loosened the second she jerked back her shackled wrists, her elbows digging hard into his stomach.

His fist collided with her face before she had a chance to step away and Faith hit the wall, her head bouncing off the metal. Blood pooled in her mouth. Fingers digging into the floor, she spit some of it out.

"And to answer you, yes, you did punch me in the face. Now we're even."

Faith wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. "Got a name to go with that small dick?"

He scooped up the bottle and a second later poured the water all over her. "Tom." He grinned. "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." She flashed him a smile of blood. "I think you missed a spot jackass."

With a smirk, Tom raised his fist to hit her again and she braced herself for the impact.

"Tom, that's enough." Tom stepped back from her immediately and Richard stepped into the room. "Bring me another bottle of water please."

"Are you sure you-"

"Now." Richard's dark eyes flashed at Tom. "Water and a towel."

Tom nodded his head tersely. "You got it."

Faith slid to sit up against the wall, her eyes on Richard and no where else as he came towards her. Richard squatted down slowly in front of her. He dug a handkerchief out of his pocket and extended it towards her.

"Take it."

"Go to Hell."

With a small sigh, he reached out to cup her chin with his fingers. He began to blot at the blood that had pooled on her bottom lip but only after a few seconds of his light touch she twisted her head away.

"I'm only trying to help you but I can't do that if you do not first help yourself."

Her head snapped back towards him, eyes narrowed. "You're trying to help me? Wow, that's touching. Next you'll be telling me that you really give a shit about me."

"I do."

"What is this place? Where am I?" She twisted her chin free. "Don't touch me."

Richard dropped his hand away. "It was never my intention to hurt you Faith, not then and not now. The tranquilizer was for all of our protection. There was no way to tell how you would react. It was the best decision based on our history."

"Our history?" She spat. "Show a guy a good time between the sheets and suddenly there's a history."

"It wasn't by coincidence that we met Faith."

"You're right, it wasn't. You already knew who I was, knew what I was, and you and your good buddy Ben planned all of this out and for what? People have died Richard! Men, women, and children! All dead because of what? Who I am?" She leaned in. "What I am?"

"You're special Faith. I've known that since the first day I saw you that you're special and you're needed here. We need you." He kept his eyes on her. "I need you."

"How fucking touching. Everyone needs something. Those people need their lives back."

"You're my only concern."

"Why?"

"Because it's what I promised your father."

Her eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

"He came to this island trying to help the people here but after a while it became obvious Dharma only cared about the island's power. I became friends with him, I learned about his life, his goals. I learned about you." Richard smiled. "I promised him I would look after this island. I promised to look after you."

"Power?"

"Don't act coy Faith, it isn't you." He chuckled. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you've seen it." He stopped as Tom reappeared with a towel and a bottle of water.

"Here. We need to go. Ben's asking for you." Tom handed Richard the items and looked at Faith. "We captured the rest of your friends."

"Hurt them and I'll kill you."

He smirked at the threat and looked back at Richard. "Ana-Lucia's still alive. Looks like Goodwin was right about her."

Richard rose to his feet. "I'll be back."

"Can't wait." She remarked dryly. "Think you could take these off?" She lifted her shackled hands. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She sighed as the door shut behind the two men. With a sneer, she kicked the water bottle and it rolled harmlessly away.

&

Hearing the door creak open, Faith opened her eyes to see a blonde entering with a tray in her hands. The woman smiled at her. "I brought you some food."

"I wasn't aware my captivity included room service." Faith eyed the tray as the woman slid it onto the slab. "Let me guess, you put tranquilizers in the cheese."

"Your sandwich is tranquilizer free, I promise."

"Excuse me for not taking your word for it."

"Eat or don't Faith." The blonde stepped back from the table. She caught sight of the empty bottle. "Would you like more water?"

Faith sat up. "What I'd like is to see my friends." She lifted her hands. "And taking these off would be nice."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. That decision is up to Ben but if you'd like more water..."

"Sure, whatever floats your damn boat." She watched as the woman bent down to pick up the bottle. "What's your name?"

"I'm Juliet."

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but I've been told that lying is bad for you."

Juliet smiled but it was a cold. "I know things are a bit unpleasant but when everything calm down, Ben says he'll consider letting you out of here."

"How nice of him. I'll make sure to thank him with my fist."

Juliet smiled again and this time there actually was sincerity there. "I hope I'm around to see how that turns out."

Faith narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

"You think you're the only one here that wants to go home?" Juliet opened the door. "I'll get you some water. You've got five minutes."

"Five minutes, what-" She stopped at the sight of Jack entering. The door shut behind Juliet and for a minute, she stared at the doctor. Finally she smirked at him. "What's up Doc?"

He approached her, glancing at the blood pool located a few feet away from her, before he knelt down on his haunches in front of her. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my feelings. I'm sensitive, you know."

He smirked and reached out to grab her chin in one hand, his other cupping the back of her head. She winced as he found the sore spot from where she hit the wall with her head. "You're not bleeding but I can see if they'll bring you some Tylenol."

"That's touching, really, but I've already had enough drugs pumped into my system to last me a life time. They shot me up with some tranquilizer and then I had a dream I was a giant piñata. I might need therapy just to feel human again."

"At least they haven't been able to take away your sense of humor."

"It's going to take more than a few beatings and harsh words for that to happen." She eyed him as he dropped his hands. "What is going on? Where are the others?"

"I don't know where they are but Juliet swears they're safe for now."

"And you trust her?"

"I do."

Faith snorted. "She's one of them Jack. She's one of them and they're keeping us here, keeping our friends hostage. I'd say I trust her about as far as I can throw her but when I get one hundred percent again I'm going to show you that it's actually pretty far."

Jack sighed as he rose to his feet. "She's different. I can't put my finger on why exactly but she is. She's helping me get off this island. I'm going to go find help, bring them back here, and she's helping me do that." He grabbed the plate off the tray. "You need to eat. The grilled cheese sandwiches are actually pretty good."

"I'm not hungry."

"Faith, you need to eat." He squatted down again and extended the plate. "Get your strength back."

"I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you shaking hands with Ben." She leaned in to bring her closer to his. "I never pegged you for a traitor Jack."

"I'm not; I'm trying to save people."

Faith snorted and leaned back against the wall again. "I don't care what they've promised you, Ben's never going to let you leave this island."

"Ben and I have a deal."

"Congratulations; a deal with a liar; forgive me for not putting much weight into anything he says."

"Let me worry about Ben." Jack sighed and extended the plate again. "You just need to eat."

She reacted by knocking the plate out of his hands, the food spilling as the door opened again and Juliet appeared with water. "What I need is to get out of here and find the others."

Juliet frowned as she came forward. "Jack?"

"It's okay Juliet. We're done here." Jack stood up and stepped back. "I'm sorry Faith."

"You've got that right."

Juliet placed the bottle down at her feet. "We need to go." She moved back to the door. "Jack."

Nodding, he followed after her, pausing at the door and looking back at Faith. "I'll come back Faith, I promise."

"You abandon us to leave with these people and you better hope I never see your face again Doc. I don't take betrayal lightly." She kept her eyes on him until the door closed and with a sigh reached out for the water bottle. A figure bending down in front of her had her lifting her gaze upwards.

Mayor Wilkins smiled softly. "Quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into this time my girl."

Faith snorted and snatched up the bottle. "I was wondering when you were going to show your ugly mug again."

"You know me, I'm always lingering around. I will admit that it has been harder to keep an eye on things as of late. This…place…" The First waved its nonexistent hand around. "This place is a fortress. Things here are so immersed in the supernatural that I've started to dread even appearing."

"You haven't been missed."

The First chuckled. "I don't need to be missed, I simply exist. That is what gives me power."

"If you're so powerful, why are you having issues staying here?"

"I never said I had issues with staying Faith; just issues with wanting to stay around for long periods of time. See, I like keeping my eye on you but the island, it has other plans and those don't always include me. It's not safe for me to always linger when there are other forces at work."

"I'm sure that makes you very unhappy. You're big into being a pain in the ass."

Rising to his full height, the image of Mayor Wilkins smiled down at her. "I can't complain, I'm still able to keep my interests where I can keep tabs on them. I may not always be around Faith but remember this, there's always someone watching. You're a part of something bigger than yourself, something more than just your life and where you've been. We're connected, you and I."

"You wish."

"I don't wish; I know." The First straightened the tie around its neck. "You'll see. Keep those eyes pealed. Nothing is what it seems. You'll see that soon enough as well."

Faith kept her eyes on the image, her shackled hands resting on her bent knees. "If you're done wasting my time, I'd like to get some sleep now."

"There will come a time when you ask for my help."

She snorted and turned her head away. "Get lost." She closed her eyes and thankfully there was no response to that. Unable to help herself she opened her eyes again. The space previously occupied was now empty. It was just another thing she suddenly had to be thankful for.

&

She wasn't sure how much time passed before the door opened again. Hearing the groan of the bolts she opened her eyes to see Richard in the doorway. She ignored the crick in her neck and sat up against the wall as he entered, her gaze momentarily lingering on Tom who appeared behind the taller man, a tranquilizer gun in his hands.

"It's time. Let's go."

She kept eyes on the gun. "Am I getting out early for good behavior?"

"Indeed." Richard smiled and stepped forward to extend his hand. "If you want answers, you'll come with me peacefully. No tricks, no foolish attempts at escaping. You're still a bit weak no doubt from the amount of tranquilizers we gave you so let's not take the chance of hurting ourselves."

"Where are we going?"

"A place where you'll find some of the answers you've been looking for, Faith."

"Where are we going, Richard?" She repeated slowly.

He dropped his hand back to his side. "We're going to a house here on the compound where a person is waiting to meet you and tell you answers to some of your questions. Do you want to meet her or not?"

Her eyebrows rose at the mentioning of gender. "And my friends, where are they?"

"They're safe." He chuckled at seeing the disbelief clearly written on her face. "Faith, I promise you that your friends are just fine. I'll even let you see them when we're done."

"That's awfully nice of you to offer Richard. Ben give you permission to say that?" She smirked up at him. "Fine, I'll play along but no more meds." She jerked her chin towards Tom and the gun. "Capiche?"

"Cooperate willingly and I promise you no more tranqs."

Faith stretched out her hand and he took it immediately. She kept her body relaxed as he pulled her to her feet but as soon as she steadied herself, she tightened her grip on his hand and jerked him to her right. She twisted left in order to come up behind him, his back to her front, and she released his hand to be able to hook her shackled hands around his neck.

The move successfully placed him between her and Tom. Faith smirked and rested her chin on Richard's shoulder. "It's not healthy to lie so much Dick." She chuckled into his ear. "It just might come back to haunt you."

"Richard!"

"Back up!" She barked at Tom. "Back up right now or I'll snap his neck."

Tom kept the gun in the ready position against his shoulder but took two steps back. "Richard, I can't get a clear shot."

"That was the plan genius." Faith chuckled again. "Where do you find these people, rejects for hire?"

"Faith," Richard kept his body pliant, his hands palm up towards Tom in a calming maneuver, "you need to listen to me and-"

She tightened her grip on him and he went silent. "I don't remember saying you could speak." She directed her attention back to Tom. "Drop the weapon and kick it away from you."

"You're out of your mind."

"Three out of four doctors agree, now drop it."

Tom glanced at Richard who nodded and slowly he lowered the gun to the floor. A kick later sent the weapon skidding away from him.

"Good boy." Faith released Richard only to slam her bound hands across his face and he went stumbling into the wall. Rolling to avoid Tom's fist, she came up on her feet, the gun now in her hands. "Uh-uh!" She cocked the gun as he stepped forward. "Unless you want to take a long nap I wouldn't suggest it."

"I don't know what you think this proves but if you believe you're going to get out of here you're sadly mistaken."

"Maybe that wasn't the plan." She cocked her head. "Maybe I just wanted to make you two look like idiots to whoever is watching." She jerked her head towards the tiny camera in the corner. "Big Brother probably isn't very happy with either of you at the moment; you're sadly lacking in the common sense department."

"Faith, stop this." Richard rubbed at his temple. His fingers came across stained with blood and he winced. "Before anyone else gets hurt."

"Before anyone else gets hurt, that's rich coming from you people." She glanced slowly between them. "Keep talking Richard and I'll change my mind about shooting Tom first."

"You're not going to shoot anyone. You're going to put down the gun and come with me to meet Amelia. If you don't, you'll never get any answers and you don't want that."

Her dark eyes flashed at him. "Who the hell are you to tell me what I want and what I don't. You think because you have facts about me on paper somewhere that it means you know who I am. You don't have a fucking clue who or what I am." She shot off a tranq in Tom's direction and he cursed as it pinged into the wall behind him. Her eyes moved back to his. "I thought I told you to back up."

"We're not the bad guys Faith."

She chuckled at that, smiling coyly at Richard. "Oh you mean the shackles and sedating me is all a part of how you show you care? Wow, I have to say that's a little more kinky then I gave you credit for Richard."

He smirked and shook his head. "What do you want Faith?"

"I want you to stop saying my name like you've got the right for starters and I want things to be on my terms, not yours. I want to see my friends and as soon as I say we can go, I want to meet this Amelia chick."

"Deal. We can-"

"I said on my terms." She pulled the trigger on the gun and Tom grunted as the dart hit him in squarely in the chest. He fell to the ground after only a few seconds but she didn't look away from Richard. "Okay, now we can go."


	49. Chapter 48

**A/N: **_And another chapter bites the dust! I know it's been a while but I finish college in July so thanks to my work load fanfiction has unfortunately taken a backseat. Anyway, my apologies for any errors not found by my quick editing. It's been a long week and this chapter came out of nowhere so enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 48: Q & A**

"This is entirely unnecessary."

"Oh, I don't know." Faith kept the gun causally trained on Richard's back as she led him through the center of the compound. Keeping tabs on exactly how far away he was from her, she glanced around at the houses littering the grounds. People were scattered everywhere but at a distance, their eyes locked on the two of them as they passed. "Seems kind of necessary to me Richard. Who's to say any of your groupies would let me walk by all calmly if I didn't have you at gun point?"

"No one here has any intention of harming you." He motioned a man back as he stepped forward and they kept walking. "I assure you Amelia will not have any weapons, she absolutely detests them."

Faith focused on Richard's backside again. "Good, I like having the advantage." She titled her head and smirked. "I see some things haven't changed over the years."

Richard shot her a smile over his shoulder. "Good memories I take it?"

"Nothing that stands out." She shot back.

He chuckled and slowed so she came up closer beside him. "I still remember quite clearly the night I met you. It was storming and you were soaked from head to toe."

"I remember you liked to talk too much." She eyed him. "Like I said, some things haven't changed."

"It was important that we find out what we could about you before you knew who we were. I only wanted-" He inhaled sharply as she jammed the end of the rifle into his side.

"News flash Dan Rather, I don't care."

"It's a handy excuse isn't Faith?"

She scowled at him and gripped the gun tighter. "Shut up." A movement spotted out of the corner of her eye had her looking over to see Juliet standing with Jack. She waved at Jack in the form of a one finger salute and kept going.

"He only is doing what he thinks is best." Richard smiled. "Unfortunately leaving the island isn't an option."

"You seem to do just fine."

"I always come back. Jacob knows this and he allows me the opportunity to bring more people to this island in the hopes of enriching it."

She cocked an eyebrow and just for the hell of it nudged him with the nose of the rifle again. "Who's Jacob?"

"It's more like what then who."

"Does this thing take the shape of dead people?"

Richard stopped short and faced her, no indication that he cared the rifle was digging into his stomach now in a position where a bullet would instantly kill him should the gun be fired. "What makes you ask that question?"

"Does it?"

"Did Jacob talk to you?"

"Does Jacob talk to you?"

"Jacob talks to all of us."

The new voice had Faith slapping her hand on Richard's shoulder to turn him, placing her body behind his with the rifle at his back. Her eyes locked on the person that had spoken, an elderly woman smiling at her from where she stood on the porch of a house. "And who might you be Grandma?"

The woman smiled and angled her body to motion towards the door. "I'm Amelia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Faith. Would you like to come inside? I've made cookies."

"Let me guess, they're full of healthy vitamins and tranquilizers."

"Nonsense my child, they are made with chocolate and love." Amelia said nothing more before disappearing into the house, the door remaining wide open.

Richard began to take a step forward but feeling her grip tighten on his shoulder he turned his head to the side. "They're really good cookies."

"If this is a trick I promise you it's the last one you'll ever try."

"No tricks." He turned to face her. "You have my word on that." When he lifted up his hand to touch her face, she grabbed his wrist and twisted him back around, a low hiss escaping between his lips.

"Move."

He went forward as instructed but motioned her in first into the house. The urge to refuse was strong but the desire to find answers was stronger so she edged past him after only a second's hesitation. Richard shut the door behind them quietly. "There's no need for a weapon in here Faith."

"Consider it my insurance." She glanced around the tidy house before tilting her head at him.

"The kitchen is this way." He made his way past her and she followed, stopping in the doorway of the kitchen that was painted just as plainly as the rest of the house. The woman that had introduced herself as Amelia was humming as she stood by the stove, an oven mitt on her right hand. She had gray hair that was pulled back into a tight bun and was of short stature.

"Do have a seat child. It will be just a moment's wait."

Faith eyed the chair at her waist but remained standing. Richard however sat down into the seat next to it, his hands in plain sight on the table. Slowly Faith gazed around at the room and was surprised to see the numerous pictures hooked onto the walls. She stepped forward to gaze at one in particular, the image of Morana smiling back at her with Amelia beside the younger woman, a smile on her face as well.

"That was taken many summers ago." Amelia spoke softly. She turned with a plate of cookies in her hand and slid it gently onto the middle of the table. "Those were much happier times."

Richard nodded. "Indeed." He smiled in thanks as Amelia slid him a napkin before moving to retrieve glasses from the cabinet.

"And the other girls?" Faith eyed the two as Richard scooped up a cookie to place on his napkin and Amelia poured milk into each of the three glasses.

"Girls like you." Amelia handed Richard his glass and directed her smile to Faith. "Milk?"

"Cut the crap, who are you?"

"As I have already said, I am Amelia." The elderly woman sat down at the table and slid the glass intended for Faith towards her along with a napkin. "Sit down Faith." She picked up a cookie and paused. "I insist that you sit down if we are going to talk."

Faith kicked out the chair and sat down with the back of it facing the table. Placing the gun in her lap, she folded her arms on top of the chair and kept her eyes on Amelia. Amelia smiled and pushed the plate of cookies towards her but ignored the fact that Faith remained perfectly still.

"I am simply called Amelia but my name is Amelia Davenport. I'm known as the mother around here." She smiled softly and bit into a cookie, a sigh escaping as she chewed the food slowly. "Now that is delicious. Surely you're hungry." She eyed Faith. "Perhaps you would prefer something else."

"I'd prefer answers, not bullshit."

"Of course you do. You're a lost soul aren't you Faith?" Amelia lowered the cookie back to her napkin. "Answers bring enlightenment and a sense of belonging to a cause or place. You sense you belong but without the reasoning behind it there is just chaos and more questions." She smiled again softly and clasped her hands together. "You question why Richard has brought you here to me and not to Ben."

"Something like that."

"I was told you would come. I was told it was my duty to inform you of your place and that I would help show you a true sense of belonging. This is the task given to me by Jacob as it has been given for many years."

"Jacob… as in a spirit?"

Amelia tilted her head. "Jacob as in the island Faith, as in the sand and the trees, and the air; as in the force that keeps us hidden from the outside world that would taint and infect us like some rabid disease." She sat back in her chair. "I came here almost fifty years ago but it seems only yesterday I was breathing in the salty air for the very first time."

"That doesn't tell me why-"

"I came from fresh from England, a young girl of twenty-five with dreams of saving the world. I arrived here with a friend who had been approached as well by the Dharma Initiative. I called her M but you would know her as Maggie Walsh."

Faith kept her eyes on Amelia despite the knowledge that Richard was watching her closely. "You're a watcher."

"Ex-watcher." Amelia corrected. "This is how I knew of your kind, of slayers and the real evils of the world. When the decision to branch out occurred, Maggie relocated to California to continue research for Dharma. I however stayed behind to monitor the activity of the potentials and assist them in their development." She smiled again. "That is why I am the mother. I have grown to care and love for each one of the girls that have come to this island looking for a place to belong and to find a true sense of worth."

"You're a traitor to your kind. How can any watcher want to turn slayers into lab rats?"

"That was never the intention behind my work Faith. These potentials volunteered to come to this island as did the rest of the inhabitants. They came with the sole intention of finding their full potential as humans, not just warriors. Many knew and accepted the fact that they would never truly be the one chosen to fight but here they could all be important."

"You tested on them and forced them to do things."

"Dharma forced them to do things, horrible and unkind things." Amelia frowned. "Things that made my heart weep and when I realized this, I knew a change would have to happen in order to save them." Slowly she lifted up her glass and sipped the milk there. The glass lowered again just as slowly. "Your father more than agreed with me on this."

"My father…"

"Your father was a brave and intelligent scientist. Together we helped these people find peace here." She smiled over at Richard who smiled back and placed her hand on top of his. "But it all could not have been accomplished without the help of those that truly belong to the island."

Faith leaned back and dropped her hands to the rifle in her lap. "What happened that day?"

"Your father was tired of working for a corrupt organization as was I. Together with Ben we devised a plan to use gas to rid this island of those that would do it harm. It was not an easy task," She smiled at Richard again, "But in the end the true believers came out with their faith strongly intact."

"And the potentials?"

"Dharma was an organization that believed in the manipulation of the human mind in order for selfish gain. Several of the girls unfortunately had already been programmed to fight us. Those that did not were given the chance to join us in exchange for rehabilitation and care." Amelia sighed. "Ben believed it best to tell them stories of abandonment due to the fact they were underground in stations during the purge. We informed them that Dharma had simple run low on funds and abandoned them to the island. We became a family this way, the abandoned ones."

"You lied." Faith tightened her grip on the rifle. "You killed men, women, and children and then you lied to the same people Dharma had lied to countless times before. You manipulated these girls into thinking they had no one else and for what? More testing? How does that make you any better than Dharma?"

"The powers behind Dharma are full of greed and hate Faith. They want to take island's power and use it for evil purposes and that simply cannot be! We live here and make this our home and through the strength of slayers, we will find a way to populate this island and keep it strong!"

"You keep people here against their will, people that want to go home and see their families." Faith slammed the gun down onto the table and stood up. The decision to remain where she stood was easily made as two women flanked her from behind. Her eyes moved to Richard's. "Let me guess, this is the part where you tell me it wasn't all lies."

Amelia rose to her feet. "Faith, I would like for you to meet Shannon and Kimberly." She smiled as the brunette and blonde made their way to her side of the table, one on either side of her. "To Dharma they were nothing more than test subjects, known only as Project Four and Project Fifteen but we gave them a new purpose; we helped them find completion." She placed her hands on the two women's shoulders. "Out of the original six, they are the only two that have survived."

"What happened to the other four?"

"We lost Project forty-two during the purge. Project Sixteen reborn as Violet died during childbirth and you know of the fates of Colleen and Morana."

Richard rose calmly to his feet. "We had hopes when the time was right you would take Project forty-two's place. The loss of Violet was unexpected but with the discovery that Ana-Lucia is a slayer…"

"If you think for a second we're going to volunteer for this little project you're sadly mistaken."

"We need you."

Faith's head snapped to the side so her eyes focused on the one Amelia had introduced as Shannon. "You need me for what?"

"Survival." The brunette spoke softly. "This is our home now, this is your home; the place we truly belong. Surely you can feel the power of the island flowing through you?"

Kimberly nodded. "We all feel it now especially after the awakening of our powers Faith. To be here is to truly be connected to power and with our help the people here can flourish in peace. All we wish is to be respected for our wishes of solitude and peace."

"And how do you expect me to help you do that?"

"The women here cannot have children." Richard answered. "Something about the island and their immune systems make it impossible. Each time the attempt is made we lose the mother and the child." He focused solely on her. "With your blood, we hope to bridge together the DNA that will strengthen the immune systems of both."

Faith stared at him with narrowed eyes. "One big happy baby making factory is that it?"

"You were chosen to come here for a reason Faith and you know it!" Kimberly snapped. "We all were and we all have accepted the responsibility! We can never experience what it was to be truly called to duty but with your help we can finally know what it is like to truly live a normal life!"

"If you think that by hiding away on some secluded island that you're living your destiny, you're sadly mistaken." Faith shook her head. "We didn't do that spell to share the powers so that you could isolate yourself, we did it so that girls all over the world could fight evil and know they were alone. This isn't what normal life is." She gestured to the room around them. "Nothing here is normal."

Slowly Shannon nodded. "But that is our life. We are chosen because we will never truly be normal Faith. There will always be something that makes us different from the rest and no spell will ever change that. Here we can truly do something good. Isolation isn't a negative; it's merely a way to find peace."

"And keeping people here against their will is what? Just another way you're finding peace?"

"To let them simply leave would put us endanger to those that wish to harm us. It would expose us to those that still wish to control the island and we cannot have that, organizations like Dharma."

"Please help us." Kimberly spoke up softly. "Please help us Sister."

"Come with us." Amelia spoke up and slipped her hands into the girls. "We will show you where we work. We will show you were we live and introduce you to those that ask for your help as well."

Richard nodded at that. "There is so much to show you Faith, so much for you to learn about the island and about yourself. There is great potential in you if you'd only let us show you."

"And my friends?"

"We'll let them go."

Faith shifted to put her back to the refrigerator door, the rifle still held firmly in her hands. "You expect me to simply take your word Wheels?"

Ben smiled and readjusted his glasses as he pulled his wheelchair to a stop. "I do."

"Why?"

"Because it's for the greater good." He answered shortly. "And because that is what the island wants. You've experienced it haven't you, the change."

Faith frowned and didn't lower the rifle. "The change?"

"The change that occurred when the island accepted you as one of its own."

"You experienced the change?" Kimberly and Shannon were both literally buzzing with energy. "When? When were you accepted?"

She glanced between them quickly. "What the hell are you talking…" Her attention went back to Ben. "You mean the smoke."

Ben smiled softly and nodded. "I mean the smoke."

Both girls came around the table towards her, neither of them seeming to care that she had a loaded weapon in her hands. "It showed you a vision didn't it?" Kimberly questioned.

"You saw someone of importance from your life."

"I saw… I saw a friend."

"And afterwards you were filled with such power that it seemed to press the very walls of reality around you." Shannon smiled. "It overtook every part of you until nothing but darkness lingered…" She reached out to nudge down the nose of the gun. "But it wasn't evil. It was power that comes from understanding the demon inside of you. The smoke is power. It is the very essence of what the slayer is and has been since the sands ruled the Earth."

Faith lowered the gun but didn't loosen her grip on it. "The first slayer…"

"The Shaman filled her with the demon and over time it became the very core of the slayer, the very source of her power. Here that power roams free, the demon is what protects this island." Kimberly whispered. "Evil must be fought with another kind of evil, it is the way our wars have always been fought."

"I'm not evil." Faith whispered.

"There is no such thing as good and evil." Kimberly answered. "There is only what you believe to be truth. There is only the side you fight on."

Faith studied each of their faces slowly. "If I go with you, you'll let my friends go and you'll tell me everything I want to know?"

"Of course." Richard nodded. He looked over at Ben. "Agreed?"

Ben kept his eyes on Faith and nodded. "I believe we can both benefit greatly from this. Whether or not you wanted to be Faith you are connected to this island."

His words had her momentarily distracted and Faith slowly lowered the gun back onto the table.

"_You're connected to this island Faith, you know that now. The energy here, it's a part of you, a part of the Slayer lineage. Buffy saw it before, the essence of evil when she needed to fight the first but she denied it. I'm afraid you weren't given that choice."_

"You'll tell me more about this power?"

"I'll answer your questions to the best of my ability Faith." Ben smiled thinly. "You have my word."

"I don't want your word." She directed her attention to Richard. "I want yours."

Richard looked slightly surprised but he nodded. "You know you do."

The chances of successfully playing either of the two men intellectually were slim at best but in the current situation it seemed that angle was the only choice she had to go on at the moment. There was something about her that Richard had invested himself in and the tension between him and Ben was obvious even at that very moment. Without a doubt, there was a definite advantage to be found in that.

"Alright." She let go of the gun completely. "I'll go."

Richard smiled and his satisfied expression echoed on all of their faces except for Ben's. The man kept his somber eyes locked on her, no expression of any kind on his face. "If you'd like, Richard can escort you to see your friends now so you can say goodbye." Ben turned his chair slowly. "There won't be a need for you to say goodbye to Locke."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's be coming with us."

**&**

Richard stayed close as he escorted her through the houses. It had grown dark so torches had been lit and without looking she knew they were being shadowed by several figures with guns. They turned a corner together and her eyes narrowed on the sight of Sayid handcuffed to a swing set, one man with a gun trained on him.

He looked up as she approached and immediately rose to his feet, his restraints not allowing him much room for movement. "Faith, are you okay?" His eyes flickered momentarily to Richard who lingered behind. "They separated us and wouldn't tell me anything."

"I'm fine." She motioned towards the handcuffs. "I had a dream like this the other night but I'm pretty sure there were less people around."

"As always, I see the situation hasn't affected your wit." He leaned forward. "Whatever they're offering it's a lie."

"That might be true but right now it's the only offer I got."

"Locke came by earlier to give his regards. You can't possibly be thinking of going with these people!"

Faith shoved her hands into her pockets. "If you want to get out of here with the rest of our group in one piece I don't see any other option. The people at the beach are going to need a leader, that's you." She glanced around. "I need you to go back and help the others while I sort things out on this end."

"By sort out…"

She smirked at him and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not much for diplomatic approaches. These people have answers to questions I have and the only way I'm going to get them is if I go with them."

"What makes you think you can trust them?"

"I can't." She glanced over her shoulder to see Richard watching them. "But like I said, right now it's the only option that I got."

"Faith, please…"

"No offense Sayid but some things a girl has to do on her own. Take care of yourself and the others."

"Faith."

She turned and headed back towards Richard with steady steps.

"Faith!"

"Ready to go?"

She ignored Sayid in the background and nodded. "As I'll ever be." She answered. "What about Ana-Lucia?"

"She's already with the rest of our group. I do believe they're simply waiting on us." Richard extended his hand but lowered it as she merely cocked an eyebrow and marched past him. His eyes met Sayid's without flinching, both men sizing each other up.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

A small smile appeared on Richard's face and he immediately turned to follow.


	50. Chapter 49

**A/N: **_My apologies for the delay. I had serious writer's block and I had to finish school. I'm now a college graduate (yay) and while looking for employment (boo) I decided to write a little more on this. It's quickly coming to a close. By my calculations I should be done in three more chapters perhaps. We shall see! Excuse any typos and I look forward to hearing what you have to say. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 49: One of Us**

The Others set off across the island with tents and scattered belongings, walking until it grew dark and they had no choice but to set up camp for the night. Faith warmed her hands on the fire that blazed brightly in front of her, but kept her eyes roaming around the camp. Every so often people would meet her gaze; their own filled with curiosity and interest instead of the hatred or the fear she expected.

A metal cup was lowered in front of her and she raised her eyes to see Richard. "Go on." He smiled and shook it. "It's water."

Faith eyed him but took the cup to cradle it between her hands. He sat down beside her on the log and she made no move to bring it to her lips. "They keep staring at me."

"They've been waiting a long time for this moment; you're very important to us."

"And how does Locke play into all of this?"

Richard turned his head and smiled as their eyes met. "The island picks people for different reasons." He sipped at his water, his eyes still on hers. "There is not a single person here that doesn't belong. Each of them contributes in one way or another to the survival of the island."

"And those that don't?"

"Life is about sacrifices Faith. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the few to save the many."

She snorted and raised her cup to her mouth. "I imagine that's easy to say when you never have to worry about being the sacrificial lamb."

"Life does hold its certainties. I've lived long enough to learn that first hand."

She watched as some people looked away as she met their eyes. "Where's Ana-Lucia?"

"Two of the children from her part of the plane were very excited to see her again."

"You took them."

"We rescued them." Richard corrected. "It has never been our intention to hurt innocent children."

"And what exactly is your intention?" She questioned heatedly. "Why did you take them? Why did you take Walt from his very own father only to let him go?"

"Walt is a very special boy; he could have been a very valuable asset to us here and what we strive to accomplish but Ben made a deal to give Walt back in exchange for his freedom and to go back on your word is something we simply do not do here."

"Did you know? Did you know that he'd kill people just to set Ben free?"

Richard slowly lowered his cup. "I assure you that it wasn't my idea to-"

The punch she connected sent him into the dirt, his cup rolling several feet away from him. The entire camp went silent, no one moving. Faith rose to her feet and popped the knuckles of her hand as she stared down at him. "I don't care whose idea it was. Libby was a good person." She spat. "And you're lucky Ana-Lucia survived or else you'd be getting a bigger ass whoopin' then that."

"Faith…"

"Don't make me change my mind." She walked away and found Ana-Lucia talking to two small blonde children, a girl with pigtails and a boy with short cut hair. They were both quite animated as they talked to the dark-haired woman who watched in amusement.

Ana-Lucia was holding a small brown teddy bear but upon seeing Faith approach, she handed it to the girl and stood up. "When they told me you had decided to come along, I thought it was a lie."

"I figured it'd be amusing if nothing else." She looked down at the kids. "Fans of yours?"

"This is Emma and Zack. They were on their way to meet their mother in Los Angeles."

Faith ignored the way they were staring at her, Emma clutching the bear tightly to her chest. She glanced away and caught Kimberly and Shannon watching her from where they sat on either side of Amelia at a distant fire.

"Fans of yours?"

She brought her eyes back to Ana-Lucia. "They're apparently the epitome of island poster children."

"They're why I agreed to come. I… I think they might have a point."

"A point about what exactly? Dharma being evil, that we somehow connecting to this place, or that Ben could sell ice to an Eskimo?"

The other dark-haired woman smirked. "Maybe a little of all three."

"Well, I don't trust these people and I definitely don't trust Ben."

"Then why did you come?"

"Someone has to watch your back." Faith returned Ana's smirk and shifted again as she noticed the eyes of the potential were still on her. "I'll catch you later."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Who, me?"

Amelia looked up from placing more wood on the fire to smile at her as she approached. "Faith, do sit down Child. Would you care for some water?"

"What, no cookies this time?"

"I seem to have forgotten to pack the stove for the trip. Please sit down." The two potentials rose and Amelia patted the vacant seat next to her.

Faith didn't move from her position. Shannon and Kimberly remained standing behind either side of the elderly woman and after a few seconds of silence, Amelia reached calmly for her cup to sip.

"Very well." Amelia cupped the container in her lap. "I see you and Richard are making progress."

"If that's the way you want to describe it, sure."

"He's taken quite a liking to you Faith. I haven't seen this much determination in him since Marissa."

Faith didn't miss the way Shannon and Kimberly shifted uneasily. "Who's Marissa?"

"She was a very special woman. If you'll sit I'll tell you all about her."

"I'm fine just standing."

"Must you always be this stubborn?"

"It's a part of my dazzling personality." Faith replied dryly. "Who's Marissa?" She repeated.

Amelia motioned over her shoulder and Faith watched the two women walk away without a word. The elderly woman sipped at her water. "Richard brought Marissa to the island many years ago because she was very special."

"Special in what way?"

"She had... abilities that were beneficial to us."

"What happened to her?"

"She died." Amelia's unflinching gaze met hers. "Richard was devastated."

Faith snorted. "You really expect me to-"

"He never fully recovered from losing her or their child."

The retort died in her throat and Faith stared down at Amelia for several seconds without saying a word. "How many women and children have you lost?"

"More than I care to mention."

"And you think I can really make a difference?"

"Yes." Amelia answered without hesitation. "I do and even if there was doubt, is it not worth the effort? You could save the lives of so many; is that not worth the chance?"

"Amelia."

She looked past Faith immediately. "Yes Richard?"

"Ben wants to see you."

Quietly she rose with her cup and moved past them without another word. Faith watched her go before she slowly shifted her gaze to Richard who lingered behind.

"Is there something you need?"

"It would be a good idea to get some rest Faith; we have a long trek ahead of us tomorrow. There is a tent set up for you when you're ready."

She turned to face him and studied his face. "If you wouldn't piss me off so much, I wouldn't hit you."

The corner of his mouth quirked upwards. "Is that your way of apologize for earlier?"

"No."

"Apology accepted."

"Amelia told me about Marissa."

The smirk disappeared from his face. "I see."

"Do you? Because it kind of confuses me as to why she'd tell me something so personal about you unless there was a reason behind it."

"It's not my place to defend Amelia's actions. Try to sleep Faith. If you need anything, don't hesitate to find me."

She didn't say anything to that, merely standing there and watching as he walked away.

4949494949494949

Morning came faster than she would have liked and not without incident. It was raised voices that woke her and she flipped open her tent flap to see Richard and Ben talking heatedly in the middle of the camp with the man known as Mikhail. He was obviously upset, raising his voice and waving his arms.

Her first step towards them was hindered by the sleeping bags littering her doorstep. Several bodies had lain down in front of her tent but it was anyone's guess if they were guarding her or afraid she would try to escape. Escape: the word almost made her giddy with laughter or would if she was capable of a reaction anywhere close to giddy.

"I am telling you Ben; they are on their way. We must go."

"How many did you see?"

Mikhail spared her only a quick glance as she came up beside Richard. "They had a woman but she came from a freighter. There is no telling how many will be here by nightfall."

"Who?" Faith questioned.

"We should continue to move towards the Temple."

"I agree." Ben nodded at Richard. "You should lead them Richard while I go to the camp."

"Who?"

"Intercept, are you serious?" Mikhail sputtered. "They will kill you. They believe this woman has come to rescue them; she has a communications device! And even if they do not believe her or hold their own suspicions, the ones they have of you are much greater."

Ben smiled thinly. "I'll just have to make them believe me, won't I?"

"And how do you suppose to do that?"

Grinding her teeth, Faith reached out and snatched his cane from him. "First off, who are we talking about and secondly, how the hell are you out of the wheelchair?" She shot him a look when he opened his mouth. "Never mind, the island blah blah blah; I get it. Now who are we talking about here?"

"We're talking about very bad people Faith; people that would destroy this island and every living thing on it, including your friends."

"So what's the plan?" She ignored Richard watching her closely. "What do we do?"

Ben studied her. "Are you saying you're on our side now?"

"No, I'm saying I'm on my side." She tossed him back the cane. "I want a closer look at these people. I want to see what it is that a grown man like yourself is so afraid of Benjamin."

"I never said I was afraid."

"You didn't have to."

He continued to stare at her until finally he nodded. "Fine but first we have to go see Jacob. He'll tell us what to do."

"You can't be serious."

"He is." Richard nodded. "We have to discuss this first with Jacob."

"You two can discuss with Jacob all you want but I'm going to find out what's going on. I'll cut off my people and see if-"

"Your people?" Ben scoffed. "They're not your people Faith. If I remember correctly you left them to come with us."

Richard shifted his position the second Faith posture stiffened. "The only reason I'm here is so I can keep an eye on you." She responded heatedly. "Because if it was really up to me, you'd be strung up by your toes somewhere while the rest of us went on our merry fucking way."

Ben shot her a thin smile. "As much as I appreciate your honesty it still doesn't change the fact that you left them willingly in order to travel with us. We are your people now and the faster you realize that the better off everyone will be." He glanced at Mikhail and Tom who had appeared, coffee mug in his hand. "It's time. Go to their camp. Do whatever means necessary in order to retrieve that phone."

"What-" Faith stepped forward but Richard grabbed her arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"What about the woman?"

Ben settled his unflinching gaze on hers. "The woman is not important to us. If she gives you any trouble, kill her."

Faith jerked her arm free. "Kill anyone and you'll have me to deal with."

That thin smile returned to Ben's face. "You don't seem to understand Faith. This woman and her people, they are coming to kill every living person that lives on this island. It doesn't matter to them if it's men, women, or children; everyone will die. Is that what you want?"

"You don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies."

"I'm no different from anyone else Faith. I do what I'm told and if it was really up to me, I would have handled this in an entirely different way from the beginning but now I have no choice. War is coming and there's no way to avoid it. You can think badly of me all you want but if those people reach this island, you're going to wish you had listened to me."

"Why are you so scared?"

"What part of my explanation did you not hear?"

"The part where you suddenly give a fuck about any of those people when weeks ago you could have cared less!"

He blinked calmly at her. "I have always cared about this island and the people that belong here. The fact that I do care is the only reason why you and your friends are still alive." Without another word of explanation he turned back to Mikhail and Tom. "You know what to do. Report back when you've learned something useful."

The two men nodded, several others in the camp nodding as well, and Faith watched them go aware of Richard remaining at her side.

Ben waited until they had disappeared into the forest before he returned his attention to her. "Are you coming with us to see Jacob or not?"

"Us."

"I thought you could use the backup."

Faith glanced over her shoulder to see Locke. "And here I thought you had changed your mind about tagging along at all."

He adjusted the bag on his back, small smile on his face. "I had a few things I had to take care of first. So what do you say?"

"Why not?" She replied dryly. "It'll be just like old times."

In a few short seconds she was ready to go but she stopped short at the sight of Kimberly and Shannon standing just outside her tent. "If you're looking for a group hug or something I'm fresh out of those today."

"We wish to come with you."

"Oh yeah? And what did your master say?"

Shannon and Kimberly exchanged long looks. "We didn't ask Ben."

Their answer made her crack the smallest smile. "Good for you, I never did much like answering to the man myself." She shrugged her pack onto her bag. "But I think it'd be better if you stayed here." Her eyes caught Ana-Lucia's as the woman appeared. "All of you; someone needs to be here to protect the others."

"And what about you?" Shannon questioned. "You will need the backup if something was to happen to your friend."

"I do just fine on my own, thanks. Seriously, stay with the group."

"We want you to have these." Kimberly extended forward a crossbow at the same time Shannon pulled an automatic handgun from her belt.

"Christmas already?" Faith quipped. She took the crossbow. "I don't do guns." The weapon fit her hand perfectly, metal and tight string rolled into one. "This, this I definitely do." A raised voice had her looking over at Ben's tent to see him arguing with Rousseau's daughter. Alex didn't look pleased at all, Ben shaking his head.

"She wishes to go as well."

Faith shot a look at Kimberly. "Figure that one out all by yourself did you?" She stepped forward and cursed as her foot caught on the edge of a sleeping bag. "And for future reference, don't sleep this close to me."

Both girls actually blushed. "We were merely setting up a perimeter."

"Well, set up a wider one next time."

"Be careful."

She flashed Ana a grin. "Careful is my middle name, didn't you know that?" She moved past them, eyes locked on Alex as the young girl continued to say something heatedly to Ben before marching off in a hurry. "Problems?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Ben readjusted the glasses on his face. "Shall we?"

"After you." She replied mockingly.

He cocked an eyebrow but began to head in the opposite direction. Locke followed, carving a mango as he went and looping the crossbow over her neck, she started after them.

"Faith!"

The sound of Richard's voice had her pausing and she ground her teeth together as she turned to face him. "What?"

"Take this."

She shook her head at the sight of the gun in his hand. "I don't want it."

"Ben has one."

"Good for him but I still don't want it."

"Faith…"

"Richard, I have to go." She started to turn but he grabbed her arm. Her gaze went to his grip. "Richard…"

"It wasn't coincidence, that night we met." He kept his eyes and grip steady. "But it wasn't a lie. I just want you to know that."

"That's where you're wrong. Your entire life has been nothing but a never ending lie. You try to act different but when it comes down to it, you're no different than Ben."

"If it's the last thing I do I'll prove to you how wrong you are."

Slowly she extracted her arm from his fingers. "You're more than welcome to try but if there's one thing from my life I've learned it's that good things don't happen to bad people. It's not the world but what you do that determines who you a really are."

"Marissa believed that once…"

"Are you saying she ever truly changed her mind or do you just wish she had?"

"I wish a lot of things, especially things I wish I could change."

She ignored Locke calling her name in the distance. "Wishing never did anyone a bit of good. Wishes, hopes, dreams? Those things don't matter to in the end. In the end, all that exists is the now and what you do with it. You, you follow someone like Ben and hide behind some twisted idea of what's right and wrong but me?" She shook her head. "I can't live like that."

"That's what makes you special Faith; that's what makes you belong here, that will you have to survive and inspire others to change." He took a step back as if knowing she wanted space more than anything else at that moment. "Be careful. I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"What makes you think I'm coming back?"

He smiled. "Because I know you."

No." She shook her head and turned to walk away. Her eyes flashed black to brown. "No, you really don't."


	51. Chapter 50

**A/N: **_OMG, an update on TR? Seriously? I know, it's been like a thousand months since I have but with RL drama and a case of writer's block like the world has never seen, the story just wasn't coming out. I think it has some to do with the fact that I know in two chapters the story will be over. I've worked on this for so long to know it's coming to an end.... Anyway, enjoy and I promise to update again before another thousand months LOL. :) Take care._

**Chapter 50: The Man Behind the Curtain**

Faith was trailing behind Ben at a casual pace, Locke from beside her giving no indication he was in any hurry himself. She knew that was farthest from the truth. Finding out whatever or whoever Jacob was had become his number one goal, along with finding out answers to his questions. She couldn't fault him for that. She was curious herself and any step that brought her closer to getting people off the island was worth any possible ambush they were likely to find along the way.

Mikhail had spoken of newcomers to the island, newcomers that had a freighter. The mere thought of transportation sent her mind spiraling into a whirlwind of ideas. If they were trustworthy, she'd find a way to get them to help her with the survivors. If they weren't, well, she'd still find a way to get them to help her with the survivors.

"Remind me again why you're scared of these people?"

Ben continued forward, his gaze set straight ahead. "Because they work for Dharma and Dharma's controlled now by a very powerful man I've had the misfortune of getting to know, a man that will stop at nothing to gain control of this island again."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"We keep this island hidden from the world because if he was to find us again, he would order the death of everyone he deemed useless and turn you and the other potentials into lab rats. I'm going to assume that's not what you want."

"You'd be right about that but I'd be careful what you assume about me from now on Tripod." Faith readjusted the crossbow on her back. "What's this big cheese's name?"

"Charles Widmore."

Locke frowned. "Widmore? As in Widmore Corporations?"

"One in the same."

Faith looked between the two. "Should I know that name?"

"Besides the fact that Widmore Corporations is known throughout the world for their investments including one in OceanicAir, Charles Widmore was involved in the creation Dharma. They have other stations but this island has the one he wants control of the most; because there are people here like yourself." Ben looked over his shoulder at her. "If he finds this island, he'll stick you in a cage and all of your friends will become test subjects."

"You seem to know a lot about this guy Benny."

"Let's just say that we've had a few unpleasant run-ins in the past."

She snorted and her eyes remained locked on the back of his head. "Let me guess, he used to be a friend of yours."

"I wouldn't say that exactly."

"Then what would you say?"

"I-"

Faith stopped short, hand suddenly up, and Locke stopped. "Shut it."

Locke glanced around. "What's-"

She nudged her head at him before her eyes darted to the left and he nodded in understanding. Ben said nothing, only turned as she slipped into the bushes beside them and disappeared.

It was quiet in the jungle but the wind shifted and something inside her switched on. Within seconds she had the crossbow off her back and trained at the array of trees to her right. Her finger tightened on the trigger only a hair when the trees separated. The potential Kimberly stood out from them with Danielle's daughter Alex and a young boy following her. Faith relaxed her fingers and lowered the bow. "What the fuck are you three doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed assistance." Kimberly tilted her chin. "I discovered these two following me."

"I told you stay behind!" Faith glared at the girl and slipped the bow back over her head. "I don't need assistance and now you can take these two back to the camp."

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere!" Alex sputtered in protest. "And neither is Karl!"

Faith narrowed her eyes. "Look, I get that you want to see what Daddy Dearest is up to but this is dangerous and you being out here with your boyfriend is going to do nothing but get someone hurt." Her eyes flashed back to Kimberly. "Where's the other one?"

Kimberly frowned. "She has a name."

"Congratulations. Back to camp, now."

"We have the right to know the truth as much as you do!" Karl spoke up. He didn't sound as confident as Alex but the squeeze of her hand that held his seemed to give him just enough to continue speaking. "You wouldn't have even known we were following had Kimberly not caught us."

"I wouldn't have caught you if you hadn't been caught; good one." Faith turned on her heel and shoved back through the bushes, the three following. "Look what I found!"

The irritation on Ben's face appeared as soon as he saw Alex and it only seemed to grow the second he saw Karl with her. "I thought I told you to stay behind."

"I want to talk to Jacob! Perhaps he'll be honest with me since my own father won't!"

"You have no right to be on this side; I told you to stay put for a reason!"

Faith watched the two teenagers glare at the older man. She chuckled and readjusted the bow. "This is a touching Kodak moment but we have to keep going." Her eyes met Kimberly's. "Take point up ahead."

The other slayer nodded before slipping through the bushes again and disappearing from view.

"They cannot come along." Ben shook his head. "Jacob will not be pleased."

"Tough." Faith shoved past him. She stopped short when a flash of white caught her attention. "Anyone else see that?"

"No." Locke stepped forward. "What was it?"

"It was a girl."

Ben was the one to speak next, his eyes locked on her. "Don't. It's a trick."

"You saw her didn't you?" He shifted like he was nervous and red flags appeared. "When this is over I want answers damn it." She growled. "Wait here." She ordered before moving forward to chase the flash of white.

It wasn't hard to follow the giggling, white flash that seemed to always reappear just when she had given up. Faith shoved a tree branch out of her way and skidded to a stop at the edge of a large hole. The little girl was standing just on the other side, a small smile on her face, and Faith didn't look away for fear of her disappearing once again.

"Where have you been?"

The conduit smile grew. "Always here." She gestured at the hole. "This is what you seek."

Faith didn't look down. "I'm looking for Jacob."

The little girl shook her head. "This is what you seek." She tilted her head, black eyes steady and unblinking. "Jacob is the seeker. He will appear when he is ready."

"I think we both know I'm not a patient person."

"Patient or not, must you be so stubborn?"

"Let me think, uh, yeah." Faith took a step forward. "I'm not going to like what I find at the bottom of this am I?"

"Probably not."

It was Ben that spoke and she looked over her shoulder to see him hovering in the trees with Locke. When she returned her attention the conduit, she was gone. "Great." Faith took another step forward. "I'm not sure I-" Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the bodies, their exposed bones and tattered clothing all that was left of the people they used to be. She cleared her throat and ignored Ben and Locke coming up on either side of her. "Dharma."

"We had to put the remains somewhere." Ben muttered lightly his tone almost uncaring. "There was no time to bury them properly."

Faith turned on him with flashing eyes. "It's not like you would have anyway. They were the enemy."

"I didn't consider your father the enemy."

"Is he down there?"

"Faith-"

She grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward, bringing their faces inches away. "Is he fucking down there?"

"Yes."

"Faith…"

Feeling Locke's hand on her shoulder, she shoved Ben away and watched him stumble to his knees.

"You seem to care an awful lot about a man who abandoned you as a small child Faith." Ben rose to his feet and brushed at the dirt on his pants. "It was what he wanted."

"I highly doubt any of them wanted this." Locke remarked dryly. "They were people too. They deserved better than this."

"They were greedy and selfish and all they cared about was money."

Faith clenched her hands and turned to stare down at the pit. "Just shut up." She glanced over at Locke as he shifted to look down as well. "Where are the others?"

"Kimberly didn't find anything so she came back to stay with Alex and Karl until we returned."

"We should…"

They both stopped at the sound of a gun cocking. Faith glanced over her shoulder to see Ben holding his gun at his hip. He glanced between them, dark eyes ever so calculating, until he focused his attention on Locke. "This is as far as you go."

"Put the gun away before I make you eat it Ben."

"I know what you're capable of Faith but even you're not fast enough to stop a bullet." He smiled thinly. "We're all being tested by Jacob and unfortunately this is my task. You're a liability John and trust me when I say this will be doing you a favor. Following Jacob's orders is no small task and after a while it will eat you from the inside."

Faith stepped forward. "If you shoot him, it will be the last thing you do Ben. Put the gun away and tell me how you saw the conduit."

"The conduit is a trick! Annie, she wasn't real, and it was just another test of loyalty from Jacob."

"Annie?" She frowned. "Who is Annie?"

"Someone I knew a long time ago, someone that died here." Ben's gaze lingered on the pit. "Just another sacrifice I had to make in my life for this island."

She took another step forward. "She's in the pit isn't she Ben?"

"Stop talking and get out of the way."

"You killed her and dumped her in this pit and you've thought about it every day since. Isn't that right Ben?"

"I won't tell you again; get out of the way."

"Or what? You'll shoot me and put me in the pit as well?" Her eyes narrowed. "How many potentials will I find down there?"

His gaze lifted up from the pit to meet hers. "We all do what we must to survive."

"You're right. We do."

Another gun clicked and Ben lowered his weapon when he felt the end of a barrel press into the back of his head. Kimberly's face was somber, eyes serious, as she held the weapon from behind him. Alex and Karl lingered in the trees no doubt unsure of what to do.

Faith grabbed the gun from his hand and popped out the chamber. She tossed both items into the pit. "Don't pull anything like that ever again or it certainly will be the last thing you do Ben. I joined your little band of merry men in order to help get everyone who wants to leave off this island alive but it doesn't mean I'm on your side." She glanced over his shoulder at Kimberly. "Everything's five by five now, you can lower the gun."

"I felt… I felt as if you would need my assistance."

The urge to roll her eyes hit her but she nodded shortly instead. "Everything is fine. We need to keep moving forward."

"There is nothing up ahead."

Ben frowned at Kimberly's statement. "There's no cabin?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." Her eyes went to Faith's. "What would you have us do now Sister?"

"Is your brain warped? I'm not your leader and I'm definitely not your sister so you can quit with the nicknames." Without waiting for a response, Faith glanced at each of them. "If there's no cabin then we need to go back."

"Go back to what exactly? The people you deserted or the people coming to kill us all?"

Her retort was lost in the sound of an approaching aircraft. They all looked upwards as a helicopter flew over them, disappearing into the distance to which they were heading. Faith's gaze met Ben's again. "On second thought, I think we should go introduce ourselves to our visitors. I want to see exactly who or what we're dealing with."

"That's suicide!"

"Maybe." She fingered the handle of her blade in a gesture that could be considered almost loving in nature. "You can sit this one out if you want oh fearless leader. We'll pick you up on the way back."

His dark, beady eyes flashed at her impatiently. "I need to cut off Jack and the others before they do something foolish."

Faith glanced slowly at each person's face. "We'll split up. Anyone that wants to go with Ben here's your chance. The rest of you better keep up because I'm going to move fast." She watched everyone shift and when it was over, it was surprising to see Alex and Karl still hovering near Ben. Her eyes met the young woman's and saw the uncertainty lingering there. "You should go with Ben."

Alex frowned, obviously confused. "I should?"

"Your mother's waited a long time to meet you."

"My… my mother?" Alex glanced between Faith and Ben. "What is she talking about? You said my mother died during childbirth!"

Ben didn't look away from Faith. "I might have over exaggerated a little Alexandra."

"Funny how that seems to keep happening." Faith smirked at him. "See you on the flip side Benny."

505050505050505050

"So what exactly is the plan?"

Faith shoved a tree branch out of her face and continued to watch Kimberly scouting up ahead. The younger girl was meticulous, agile, and most of all, annoying. She refused to stop calling her Sister and continuously looked to her for guidance. That was the last thing anyone needed to look to her for; the mother hen act was Buffy's, it had never been her thing even when there had been no other choice.

"You do have one right?"

Her eyes slanted to Locke beside her. "Yeah, I got a plan." She nodded. "We find the helicopter, beat the shit out of whoever is flying it, and use it to get people off the island."

He actually chuckled and it caused her to smile for a split second. "Sounds easier said than done."

"It usually is but that's what makes it so much fun."

Locke glanced over his shoulder. "Do you think Alex and Karl are okay going off with Ben?"

"If you're asking me if I trust him the answer is no. If you're asking do I think he'll willingly put her in danger, I don't know the answer to that."

"He cares for her."

"He cares enough to steal her from her own mother and lie to her, how touching."

Kimberly stopped suddenly in her tracks, fist up in a silent motion, and it caused both of them to stop instantly as well. Faith slipped her crossbow from her shoulders and gripped it loosely, her dark eyes watching the younger slayer shift her body sideways so they both could see ahead. The conduit stood several yards away. She beckoned them forward with her small hand and smiled, dress swirling in a flash of white before she disappeared into the dense forest.

"Have I mentioned lately how much I hate that thing?"

"Before now I've never seen it, her, whatever that was. Why is that?" Locke checked the knife on his hip.

"Let's just say the forces at work here can be a bit picky as to when they show themselves and leave it at that." Faith gestured at Kimberly to move forward. "Keep your eyes peeled; it's never a good thing when children of the corn show themselves." With Locke pulling up the rear, she moved to follow Kimberly into the brush. It didn't take long to find out exactly what the conduit was leading them towards and crouching beside Locke and Kimberly, she studied the grounded helicopter positioned less than fifteen yards away. "Bingo."

Locke lifted up his binoculars. He studied the aircraft before passing them to her. "There's one man; based on wardrobe I'd say the pilot."

"That would make sense. They'll want to get out of here as quickly as they came." She took in the sight of the older man from where he sat at an open cabin door, his feet propped up on a landing skid. He possessed a gray, shaggy beard and as she watched he continued to look around. "You two stay right here."

"I know what you're thinking Faith and you should reconsider. He might not truly be alone or his friends could come back at any second."

She tossed back the binoculars. "I'm touched Locke, really, but there's no way in hell I'm deviating from the plan. I've been looking forward to cracking a few heads ever since I came up with it ten minutes ago."

"Faith, stop."

She glanced over at Kimberly. "If he tries to follow or interfere, you shoot him."

Kimberly frowned. "Sister?"

"Ok, well, maybe not shoot him but you get what I'm saying." Faith started to rise. "And don't call me Sister damn it." Crossbow in her right hand, she stood up and headed straight for the helicopter.

The man immediately spotted her but he didn't move, only his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of her face and then the weapon. There was no turning back now and she propped the crosssbow against her shoulder as she came to a complete stop in front of him.

"Hands up. Do anything else and you're going to be breathing through a hole in your neck." He swallowed and lifted up a hand, empty palm facing her. She rolled her eyes. "I said hands genius."

"I would but…" He shifted his other arm and her eyes narrowed at the sight of him handcuffed to the bottom of the helicopter seat. "I'm afraid I don't have a choice."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Frank, Frank Lapidus. I'm the pilot."

Faith glanced around before focusing on him again. "And why are you locked up Frank the pilot?"

"I was hired to transport some scientists at first, but then I was told to transport mercenaries too. Apparently refusing didn't go over so well."

His words had her spine stiffening, the grip on her crossbow tightening. "Mercenaries?"

"A group of them, about ten, lead by a man named Martin Keamy. The scientists were supposed to take samples, pictures, that sort of thing but these guys…" Frank shook his head. "They're definitely not here to take samples."

"Did Charles Widmore hire you to come here?"

"No, a woman named Naomi Dorrit hired me. She's supposed to be on the island already along with the scientists."

Faith slung the crossbow onto her back and moved forward. "How many?"

"Three."

"This Naomi chick, she not a scientist?"

"No, she's head of the mercenary team." Frank watched as she grabbed onto the other half of his cuffs and yanked, the metal breaking clean in half. His eyes widened. "You're not going to kill me are you?"

She took a step back and motioned over her shoulder at Locke and Kimberly. "Not at the moment Frank but it depends."

Frank rubbed at his wrist. "On what?"

"On whether or not you're going to help me transport people off this island to your freighter."

He studied her face before his attention wandered to Locke and Kimberly as they appeared. "Of course. I want to help in any way I can. Are… are you survivors of 815?"

"What do you know about that?"

"I was supposed to be the pilot that day but…" He lowered his wrist. "It's funny how things end up."

"Yeah, real hilarious." Faith glanced around again. "Where did your mercenary buddies go Frank?"

Frank slid slowly off the landing skid. "They're here for a man named Benjamin Linus. Keamy is under orders to apprehend him and kill everyone else."

Immediately she began to secure her weapons. "How long ago did they leave?"

"I don't know; uh, five or ten minutes head start maybe? What am I supposed to do to help?" He glanced between all three of them. "Right now I can start transporting whoever is ready but with Keamy still in charge…"

"You leave Keamy to me. Just make sure this bird is ready to go up in the air when it's time." She started to turn and paused. "And Frank?" His attention snapped back to her. "I'm Faith and if you cross me, the things I'll do to you will make you wish you stuck with Keamy, do we have an understanding?"

He nodded quickly. "Crystal clear."

"Good." She motioned at Kimberly. "You stay with Frank. If you come across any issues, you radio me."

"Of course Sister."

Faith ground her teeth but turned away. "Locke, you're with me. We need to find the others."

"What happens if we run into Keamy and his men?"

"I'm still working on that part of the plan but they're not going to enjoy a girl kicking their ass, I can tell you that much."


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One: There's No Place Like Home (Part One)**

"Faith, you have to slow down and think about this. We don't know where to find Keamy and his team!"

She continued to walk at a brisk pace through the jungle, Locke hot on her heels. "This is an island, not the final frontier; we'll find them eventually."

"We don't know a single thing about these scientists either! Frank could have been lying!"

With a sigh, she turned sharply to face him. "What would you suggest we do then Locke? By now Ben has found our group and talked to Jack and we both know that meeting of the minds never goes well. They're probably trying to contact the same freighter full of people who want to kill them and if that's not enough we're being hunted by a group of mercenaries who want to stick me in a box and poke me with really sharp objects! I don't know about you but that doesn't sound like a day at Disneyworld to me!"

"We should find Richard."

"Hiding in some hatch isn't an option here Locke."

"I didn't say anything about hiding but we're outnumbered, not to mention outgunned. I know you're capable of a lot of things Faith but unless you suddenly know how to stop bullets I'd suggest we rethink our attack plan."

"I'm starting to rethink the whole liking you deal, that's what!" Faith turned away from him and only took two steps forward before a change in the atmosphere had her freezing in her tracks. It was as if her whole body came alert, something she had never really experienced even as a slayer until recently on the island, and she cursed as she felt the pounding of her heart loudly in her ears.

It disappeared as quickly as it came and she blinked to find her crossbow already in her hands and targeting the patch of trees in front of them. Locke came up beside her with his gun drawn. Her finger squeezed down on the trigger.

"Don't shoot."

Richard's voice had her cursing again and she lowered the bow, glaring at him as he appeared in their path. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Faith muttered under her breath. The trees around them rustled, more Others becoming visible as well. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hiding by now?"

"We thought you should know the survivors have returned to the beach. It seems that the new arrivals are agreeing to take them to their freighter despite recent events."

Faith watched his gaze flicker momentarily to Locke. "What recent events?"

"It seems that Locke has killed one of their own during his time away from us."

She turned on the older man immediately. "You did what?!"

"She was radioing for help, radioing Keamy. I did what I had to do to protect the island."

"That business you had to take care of was murder? Which one did you kill?"

"Faith-"

"Which one Locke?"

"Naomi." He answered quickly. "It had to be done Faith. She wasn't here to help and you know it, you heard what Frank said about her!"

"You're un-fucking-believable!"

"Faith…"

She pointed her finger at Richard. "Don't fucking start with me!"

He smiled only slightly. "We have to go. Locke's needed at the Orchid with Ben."

"Ben?" She frowned. "What happened to Alex and Karl?"

"Danielle is taking them to the beach. Ben requires Locke's assistance and you are needed at The Temple."

Faith shook her head and slid the crossbow strap over onto her shoulders once more. "I'm needed where I damn well say I am and that's at the beach. I need to check on everyone and make sure they get on the freighter."

"Jack will take care of it."

"You're not hearing me." She growled. "I'm going to the beach."

Richard took a step forward to bring him closer to her. "You belong with us at The Temple. I will make sure that every one of your friends makes it on the freighter but it is important that you are safe with us more than anything else."

"That's sweet, really, almost to the point of nausea but I think you need to get your ears checked. This isn't up for negotiation. I'm going to see my friends then I'm going to find Keamy and his group."

He released a small sigh. "Don't stay long at the beach. I would wish you luck with Keamy but I highly doubt you'll find him before we do."

"Want to bet?"

"What are you willing to risk?" Faith glanced around to see the Others had gone, Locke with them. Richard stepped forward again. "They're taking him to the Orchid and preparing for what's to come."

"This isn't your fight Richard; it's me Widmore wants."

"You haven't answered my question."

"If you think I'm going to willingly sign up for your baby making factory, you've got a fist to the face coming." He actually smiled at that and she inhaled as he reached out to touch the side of her face. "You just might have one coming anyway."

The smile remained on his face even as he dropped his hand and stepped back. "Be careful Faith."

With a roll of her eyes, she took off running towards the direction of the beach.

5151515151515151

"Faith!"

She came skidding to a stop on the beach so fast that sand went flying upwards. "Sun, is everyone here? Did Danielle make it?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Sun studied Faith's face. "Is everything alright? When I had heard you went off with the Others…"

"It's a long, boring story trust me." Faith spotted Alex and Karl assisting some of the other survivors. She continued to scan the beach and frowned when she didn't see Jack, Sawyer or Sayid.

"If you are wondering about Sayid, he went with Jack and Sawyer to find you. There are people from the freighter out at sea." Sun pointed at three people standing next to a zodiac, two men and one woman. "They're taking us six at a time to the ship."

Faith locked eyes with one of them and started for the zodiac.

"Faith, wait!" She paused and glanced over her shoulder. Sun stepped forward. "You should know that they gave Jack a radio that has a beacon for their helicopter."

"Sun, whatever happens, I want you to get on the boat, okay? Get everyone on the boat as quickly as possible."

Sun nodded. "And what about you?"

"I'll be fine." Faith didn't stop walking until she reached the group by the zodiac. "Which one of you is in charge?"

"Charge? We'll see, we…"

"You spoke first so that means you." She glared at the brown-haired bearded man in the middle. "Name?"

"Daniel, Daniel Faraday."

"Listen up Daniel Faraday, you're going to get people on your boat or else I'm going to kill you. Do you understand?"

He swallowed and fidgeted. "Listen, lady…"

"Don't fucking lady me. We both know you're aware of what I can do and unless you want me to show you first hand, I suggest you stick to your word of getting people on that freighter. We five by five or not?"

"It's not us you have to worry about." The redheaded woman spoke up in an accented voice. "It's Keamy."

"I'll take care of Keamy." She eyed the woman and the other man before looking back to Daniel. "Now, do we have an understanding or do I just cut to the chase and beat you to death now?"

"We'll get them to the boat Faith."

Something switched on inside of her, her eyes flashing, and had it been any other time, it would have been amusing to see the three of them step away from her simultaneously. "Good." She flashed them a smile that was all teeth. "Get to it."

They nodded and it was almost a feeling of déjà vu as she sprinted back off into the forest.

515151515151515151

There was no sign of Jack or Sawyer at the helicopter but what worried her more was that there was no sign of Kimberly or Frank either. Faith kept her crossbow close to her side and continued to linger back in the jungle, eyes on the aircraft. There were no signs of life at all but she knew deep down that the second she shifted, things would reveal themselves for what they really were.

Seconds passed. Minutes lingered. Finally she let out a low sigh and stepped away from the tree. Her finger rested on the trigger of the bow as she approached the aircraft but she knew how pointless it would be as a weapon if she was up against a mercenary with an automatic assault rifle. Fuck, she hated guns.

"Stop right there Ms. Lehane."

She stopped but didn't loosen her grip on the bow. She remained silent as a tall man in military garb appeared from around the aircraft, his team coming out from the bushes and trees surrounding her. Buzz cut and facial hair, he kept his eyes on hers even as one of his men shoved Frank forward and she took note of the fact his hands were bound again.

"You must be Keamy."

"Mr. Widmore told me capturing you would be a lot harder than this. I'm disappointed."

"The only person you've managed to capture is Frank and from what I've seen that isn't much of a challenge, no offense Frank."

"None taken."

Keamy moved forward one step. "Why don't you lower the weapon? We can do this nice and easy."

"It should be in one of those files Widmore gave you about me that I never do anything nice and easy." She tightened her grip on the bow. "Where's the girl?"

"Ah, you mean the blonde; feisty thing that one."

Out of the corner of her eye, Faith saw Kimberly shoved forward; the girl holding her arm that was bleeding profusely. It was beyond obvious that she had been knocked around before being shot.

"She put up quite a fight before we were able to subdue her. I heard you slayers were tough but I had no idea, I'm impressed."

"She's still a novice." Faith returned her attention back to Keamy. "You should try someone more skilled, like me."

"Believe me, I'd love to but I'm under strict orders to bring you and Benjamin Linus back alive." Keamy smiled. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is right now would you?"

"Nope, sorry. Ben and I aren't really all that close."

"I think you're lying." He motioned at the two men by Kimberly and Faith watched them shove the girl towards him. Eyes locked on her, Keamy shoved Kimberly to her knees and pressed the barrel of his gun to the back of her head. "Let's try this again Ms. Lehane; where is Benjamin Linus?"

"Shoot her and I'll kill you."

He cocked the gun. "Last time, where is Benjamin Linus?"

"Do not tell him Sister!"

"Shut up." He hit Kimberly in the head with the gun but quickly brought his attention back to Faith when she moved forward. "Uh-uh, not so fast. Tell me what I want to know and I won't kill her. It's as simple as that. Keep your mouth shut and I'll make sure that every single person on this island you care about dies."

Faith lowered her bow down by her side. "Let her go and I'll take you to him myself."

Keamy's eyes never wavered from hers. After it seemed he had weighed all the options in his head, he nodded and stepped back from Kimberly. "Let's go." He nudged his head at his men. "Handcuff both of them to the chopper." His eyes met Faith's again. "Safety precaution; I don't want you trying anything funny."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She muttered sarcastically. She didn't fight back as one of the men grabbed the bow from her and another stepping forward with a set of handcuffs. "Even attempt to touch me with those and I'll shove them down your throat."

Keamy chuckled and shook his head at the other mercenary. "Just stay here and keep an eye on these two. If anything happens, kill the girl." He directed his attention to Faith again. "Let's go."

She allowed someone behind her to push her forward with the barrel of a gun, her eyes not straying from Keamy as he took lead. The calculations she was beginning to make in order to escape were useless however when he suddenly stopped, fist in the air.

The wind shifted and Faith barely had time to spring forward before bullets rang out. Her leap onto the mercenary sent her crashing into the ground, Keamy on the bottom. She connected two solid punches before an uppercut sent her into the dirt.

Keamy sprang to his feet at the same time that she did. His team members were being picked off one by one but he only looked at her as he whipped a 9mm from his side holster. Faith didn't hesitate, moving quickly to escape the bullets being directed at her. Dirt flew up at her feet, her hands rose to cover her head, and she cursed as she felt a bullet knick her leg seconds before she ran past a line of trees.

Out of nowhere, a body collided into hers and they went tumbling into the grass. She brought up her hands grab onto the person's shirt and roll them, the move bringing her to rest on top. Faith jerked her hand back to connect the punch to her attacker's face.

"Faith, stop!"

"Sayid?" She stared down at him. "You're supposed to be at the beach!"

"I was trying to find you! The Others are taking care of Keamy and his men."

Faith noticed the gun fire had ceased and she jerked Sayid to his feet. "You shouldn't have come! I can handle this!"

"I'm not going to leave the island without you!" He cupped her face with his hands. "We can-"

It was as if time stood still when the sound of a gun going off interrupted him. Eyes on his, Faith barely felt the blood splatter onto her clothes. Sayid's body sagged and she gathered him into her arms as she lowered him into the floor. Her eyes lifted to see Keamy, the gun still smoking in his hands.

"Get up on your feet!" She didn't move and with a snarl, Keamy stepped forward and trained the gun on her. "I said get up now!"

Her eyes went back to Sayid's to watch a trail of blood seep from the corner of his mouth. When her head lifted again, her eyes were no longer white, nothing but a thick blackness there. She held onto Sayid as he died and kept her eyes on Keamy as a loud roar broke through the silence of the forest. Black smoke appeared behind her and swirled, looming as Keamy and what was left of his team backed up.

There was no place to go as the smoke grabbed the men that was left, dragging them kicking and screaming into the forest until they were silenced. Keamy fired but it was useless, the smoke picking him up off the ground. It held him there as she rose to her feet, choking him and shaking him like a rag doll.

Faith motioned for the smoke to bring him close to her. It did as she instructed and she smiled thinly the second she came face to face with the mercenary. "You're going to die here..." It was almost as if the low growl of her voice was someone else's. "…when I am ready to let you."

Keamy tried to free himself and his eyes bulging as the grip of smoke tightened.

Eyes that didn't belong to her watched him struggle and a deep chuckle escaped. "It is I who you seek and now I who you have found." She hissed. "Do you not like what you have discovered Human?"

"Faith…"

A hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed, Faith slanting her eyes to see Richard beside her. "This is not your concern."

"Please. You should attend to your friends Faith. They need you, not her."

Her black eyes blinked, the color fading until the brown returned, and she would have stumbled back had it not been for him. Leaning into his shoulder, she watched as the smoke vanished and Keamy fell onto the ground at their feet.

"Go." Richard turned her towards where Sayid was lying still on the ground. "I'll take care of this."

Nodding slowly, she turned to find Kimberly sitting beside him, his hand in hers. She lowered herself onto her knees and reached out with a shaky hand to push back strands of hair from his face.

"I'm sorry." Kimberly whispered. "The bullet is too deep."

"There has to be something I can do. I can't just let him die." She felt something trail down her cheek but she didn't lift a hand for the proof of her emotions betraying her. "I can't."

"You can ask the island, ask Jacob." Kimberly whispered. "The demon that is in all of us obeyed you Sister, it did your bidding. Ask Jacob to spare him." She reached down to touch the blood of Faith's leg wound with fingers coated in blood from her own.

"What are you-"

Kimberly grabbed her hand, smearing the blood between their fingers. "Close your eyes and ask him!"

Faith stared at the younger girl only a few seconds before she nodded and closed her eyes. She inhaled as she squeezed the hand in hers. It was barely a second that passed when she felt the grip slip away and when she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the forest but standing in a long white room that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"Slayer."

She turned to find a creature watching her with black eyes. It was tall with large expanded wings, long torso and legs covered by a dark robe. It studied her and when it smiled, it displayed long rows of pointed teeth.

"It is time we talked, you and I."

"You're right. It is."


	53. Chapter 52

**A/N: **_Finally the story has an ending. It took me almost four years but I finished. TR took me in all different directions, some planned and some not but I'm satisfied with it. Thank you to all that have stayed and given me so many good comments and suggestions. It was truly appreciated._

**Chapter Fifty Two: There's No Place Like Home (Part Two)**

"What are you?"

The creature extended its hands. "I am life, death; I am all things eternal Slayer." Its head tilted as it continued to study her. "I am the island and it is me. The Others call me Jacob but I have possessed many names since the dawn of time."

"Are you the little girl I keep seeing?"

"If that is what you wish. I take many forms." Flashing its teeth, it transformed, the little girl in the white dress appearing before her eyes. "What is it that you wish most Child?"

"You know the answer to that. I want these people off the island."

The girl giggled and shook her head. "But what is it that you really want most deep in your heart?"

Faith crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to beg."

"It's a simple question that requires a simple answer. I know you will not beg because it is not in your nature. It is not in a slayer's nature."

She studied the little girl until she could no longer stand the silence. "I want Sayid to live." She cleared her throat. "That's what I want most right now."

The image standing there morphed back into the creature and suddenly was standing in front of her, robes moving silently. "I will grant this request on one condition."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Its long fangs flashed into a smile without humor. "I will save his life and the lives of all the others if you will stay."

Faith stared up into the dark eyes hovering above hers. "Stay? You mean on this island?"

"Forever."

"You want me to agree to never see my friends again if I'll stay here and what? Protect it from Widmore?"

"You belong Faith; it is your destiny to be among those that cherish you for what you are." It circled her slowly, fingers drifting lightly over her shoulders. "You have found your place here as a leader and a sister. There are no chains to obligation, only purpose and will. Do you not find yourself deserving?"

"And if I want to check up on them from time to time?"

"You are permitted to leave but one must always return. The power of this island is now in your blood; I am in your blood. There is not one without the other."

"And the smoke and my eyes changing? What happened with Keamy?"

"The island protects its own." It was facing her again. "Do we have a deal?"

Faith looked down at her hands and remembered in a sudden flash of memory that her fingers had once been coated in Sayid's blood. She looked back up immediately. "We do."

Long teeth flashed in victory, a deep hiss of a chuckle escaping. "Good Child." Faith remained still as it leaned towards her, cold lips brushing her ear as it began to softly whisper. "Then there is only one thing left to do…"

"Faith!"

She blinked out of the vision to find herself on her back, the concerned face of Richard leaning over her. His hands grabbed for her arms and she looked around as she was hauled to her feet. "What… Where's Sayid?"

"He's fine; he has no injuries." Richard maintained a grip on her hand. "You talked to Jacob didn't you?"

"I talked to something, that's for sure."

"What did he tell you? Did he tell you anything about the island?"

Her eyes met his and she slowly extracted her hand. "He… It told me we had to move the island." She watched his eyes grow wide. "What is it? What does it mean?" She looked around again. "Where did Sayid go?"

"Kimberly has taken him back to the beach. I assured him you would follow shortly."

"You lied?"

"I didn't know what else to tell him. He wouldn't have left if I had told him the truth."

"And how do you know what the truth is?"

Richard stepped back. "I knew you would make the right call Faith. We must go to The Orchid. Ben will not be able to move the island without you."

She watched him snatch up a gun and her crossbow from the ground. "And Keamy? What did you do with him?"

"The island takes care of its own." The repeated words sent a shiver up her spine. "He won't be bothering anyone ever again."

"Did you kill him?"

"Faith, we must go."

"Did you kill him?"

"He threatened us! He shot Kimberly and he shot your…" Richard inhaled sharply. "He shot people you care about and would have killed many more before taking you. What else should I have done?"

Something had her taking a step towards him but she merely snatched back her crossbow. "Take me to the Orchid and let's get this over with before I change my mind."

5252525252525252525252

The Orchid was a station that had been used as a greenhouse and as Faith followed Richard to a hidden elevator she was struck again by the fact that nothing on the island was what it seemed. She remained quiet as the elevator took them to the very bottom of the hatch and she didn't wait for him to motion her forward before stepping off and striding down a long corridor.

It led her to an oval room and her eyes narrowed at the sight of Ben bundled up in a heavy jacket. "What's with the fur Benny? I'm guessing you're not a PETA member."

"Very funny and I'm guessing you're here to solely be sarcastic." He tossed a jacket at her. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"Because where we're going, it might be a bit cold."

Faith narrowed her eyes and glanced over at Richard who was standing beside Locke. He nodded and with a sigh, she shoved her arms into the sleeves, zipping it up quickly. "Now what?"

"Now we move the island."

"Oh yeah? Just like that?" She frowned. "Is this the part where you hand me ruby red slippers?"

"No, this is the part where you do what I tell you because it's very important that nothing goes wrong." Ben zipped up his jacket and directed his attention to Richard. "Locke is in charge while we're gone. You know what to do."

Richard nodded, his eyes going to Faith. "I do."

"What exactly is going on?"

Locke moved forward to clasp her on the shoulder. "You're going on a little trip and when you come back, we'll be waiting."

"Somehow I knew you'd be sticking around."

He smiled and stepped back, her crossbow in his hands. "I doubt you'll need this."

"What a shame."

"Faith?" Ben stood at a door. "Are you ready? If you want the people on this island to keep surviving, we have to do this now."

Without hesitating, she nodded. "Let's go. Show me what to do."

"Follow me."

He disappeared through the door and with one last glance at Locke and Richard, she stepped quickly after him. The room was cold, her breath visible each time she exhaled, and she looked around until her gaze settled on a large wheel.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Ben cracked a small smile. "I'm not and I need your help to turn it."

"And turning it does what exactly?"

"It moves the island."

"Yeah, but-"

He grabbed onto the wheel, eyes staring at her. "I know you dislike me, I know I've lied and I've done some terrible things in the past but it was to save this island and the people on it. I also know it's a lot to ask but you are just going to have to trust me Faith."

She took a step forward. "You're right; it is a lot to ask." She moved to stand beside him and grab onto the wheel. "But what other choice do I have?"

"Good answer. I want you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say. We're going to move the island and because of that it's going to move us. Wherever you go, if I'm not there too you must wait for me. I'll find you."

"I have your word on that do I?"

He didn't blink. "You do."

Without a response, she motioned with her head and they began to push. It took several attempts to get it started but soon the wheel was creaking from the force of their hands. She knew she was doing most of the work but that barely seemed to matter really as the room began to glow, sparks flying from the wheel. Faith continued to push until she couldn't see any longer and as a flash of energy went through her, she screamed.

5252525252525252525252

The weather was scorching hot and showed no signs of letting up. Tourists weren't common in the area but no one paid her any attention as she sat there, fan in her hand and an old newspaper lying on the table top. How many days had she been there? She had lost count and she wasn't sure it really mattered. She had been a lot of places lately. None of them had mattered until this one.

"Sickly sweet don't you think?"

Her head turned only slightly to see Mayor Wilkins sitting at the empty seat at the table. The café customers around her took no notice and it wasn't like they would, he didn't exist in their world. "The Great Taunter is back, how nice."

"It disappoints me that I can only seem to reach you now in the direst of situations." The First leaned on the table towards her. "He's not coming for you."

"You can go now."

"He'll never come for you. There is no home for you and this torture you're subjecting yourself to is-"

"I said you can go." She slid her glasses down her nose, eyes flashing from brown to black before returning just as quickly. "Give it up already, you've lost and if we were keeping count, which I am, that would make twice now. So leave before you bore me to death."

Eyes flaring, the image sat back with a huff. "You slayers and your inability to have humor astounds me. Suit yourself but you backed the wrong horse."

"I think it's beyond obvious you did Firsty and now you're stuck in this little dimension with no one to taunt but people who barely give you a second glance. Not being able to return to the island is really hurting you isn't it?"

"If it's hurting me, I imagine it's killing you inside." It sneered. "Regardless of anything you're told I hope you enjoy that empty feeling because it'll be with you for a long time to come!"

Faith rolled her eyes and looked away, a second look back alerting her to the fact that the image was no longer there. With a sigh, she stood up from the table, taking the paper with her. It was a short walk back to the small hotel room she had paid for under an alias and she welcomed the breeze she felt as she opened her door.

It was the sight of Ben standing with his back to her at the window that had her exhaling and with a sigh, she shut the door with a flick of her wrist. "It's about time you showed up."

"If you had stayed in one place as I instructed…." He turned to face her. "You do realize that coming here was a mistake don't you?"

"I wanted to see for myself that he was okay."

"And now you have, in fact you've known for two full days."

"Been following me have you Benny?"

He smiled thinly. "I was just making sure our tracks were completely covered before we returned to the island. I take it you're ready to return now that you're certain he's happy in his new life with Nadia?"

Faith glanced one more time around the room; there was nothing in this life or in her past that held any sway or meaning to her now. Her gaze lingering on the window and finally she nodded. "Yes, I'm finally ready."


End file.
